


L'ombre du temps

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (at some point), Action/Adventure, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 236,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'un est tourné vers un passé à jamais brisé. L'autre attend un futur incertain. Leur point commun, celui de ne pas vouloir vivre dans le présent. Mais qu'est ce que le présent lorsque l'on a fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passé ? [SSHP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J’ai eu l’idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.  
> Spoiler : Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.  
> Beta : Merci beaucoup à Zephineange qui me relit et corrige toutes mes fautes !  
> J’ai effectué une grande relecture trois ans après (en ce mois de septembre 2014). J’ai corrigé des fautes qui restaient, quelques détails de style, et une ou deux incohérences trouvées ici et là ! Pour un meilleur plaisir de lecture !

**Prologue**

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Lorsque Harry s’était lancé dans la chasse aux Horcruxes au terme de sa sixième année d’études, il s’était attendu aux difficultés, au danger et au grand vide de l’inconnu. Pourtant, rien n’aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait devenir le plus grand tournant de sa vie. Cela ne l’avait pas empêché de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette quête folle, unique et seul espoir de défaire celui dont on craignait à nouveau de prononcer le nom.

Ce fut à trois qu’ils partirent, avec pour toutes armes un Vif d’or, un livre de contes et un briquet magique, chaque objet plus mystérieux que l’autre. Ils avaient espéré venir à bout des Horcruxes rapidement et que bien vite la guerre se termine, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leur vie d’avant. Leurs attentes furent comblées dans un premier temps. En quelques mois, ils retrouvèrent, grâce à Kreattur, le médaillon de Serpentard et le volèrent, périlleusement, à Ombrage. Quelques temps plus tard, l’épée de Gryffondor apparut dans cette mare gelée et, bien qu’incapables d’expliquer ce mystère, Ron avait ainsi pu détruire une partie de l’âme de Voldemort. Ils laissèrent de côté l’énigme de l’épée, qui s’ajouta à une liste interminable de mystères non résolus, ayant d’autres questions bien plus primordiales à l’esprit, telle que leur survie immédiate.

Ils sillonnèrent tout le pays, n’osant jamais rester longtemps au même endroit. Ils espéraient glaner, ici et là, des informations sur Voldemort et sur le terrible passé de Tom Jedusor. Plus d’une fois ils faillirent tomber aux mains des Mangemorts, mais la chance avait semblé être toujours de leur côté. Par quelle bonne fortune ils en réchappaient, ils l’ignoraient encore. Harry aimait à croire que sa bonne étoile ne le quittait pas.

Ils entendaient vaguement parler de grandes batailles, par des rumeurs, des conversations chuchotées au coin des rues. Mais aucune information fiable ne leur était parvenue et ce n’était pas avec la Gazette des Sorciers, ramassée d’une poubelle de temps en autres, qu’ils pouvaient espérer en apprendre plus. Le journal, dont l’indépendance vis à vis du Ministère avait toujours été conflictuelle, ne cachait maintenant plus son allégeance pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme en témoignaient les nombreux articles anti-moldus.

Souvent dans leurs discussions, mêlé au problème des Horcruxes, revenait le mystère des Reliques de la Mort. Harry était convaincu que Dumbledore avait voulu leur montrer une voie, que la solution à tous leurs problèmes était là. Ron était lui aussi convaincu qu’avec la baguette de Sureau, ils pourraient défaire Voldemort. Ce n’était pas l’avis de Hermione, qui les exhortait à se concentrer sur les Horcruxes. Dans tous les cas, pensait régulièrement Harry avec un certain défaitisme qui l’écœurait, ils étaient aussi bloqués pour l’un que pour l’autre.

C’est ainsi qu’une année s’écoula, l’été succédant à l’hiver et au printemps sans qu’aucune piste concrète ne leur vienne.

Un soir estival, alors que Ron, comme tout les jours, bricolait l’antique radio, ils captèrent une nouvelle fois Potterveille. Quelle joie fut la leur lorsqu’ils entendirent les voix de Fred et George ! Mais elle retomba vite alors qu’ils écoutaient les nouvelles. Un appel. Des milliers de moldus, parqués comme des bêtes, dans le Sud de l’Angleterre. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer prétendre être encore des êtres humains s’ils laissaient une telle chose se faire ? Ils s’étaient levés, d’un commun accord silencieux, prêts à partir sur l’instant. Même Hermione bouillonnait, elle qui d’habitude était la plus prompte à les tempérer. Pourtant, la raison de la jeune fille se rappela à elle. Harry vit, dans ses yeux noisette, le terrible combat que se livraient sa conscience et sa raison. Cette dernière l’emporta. La sorcière porta ses mains à son visage, pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières closes. Qui étaient-ils sur le champ de bataille ? Trois adolescents, lançant maladroitement des sortilèges, risquant inutilement leurs vies. Ici, ils pouvaient faire bien plus, mettre fin à toute cette folie, réduire à néant le responsable de ces atrocités. C’est ce qu’ils se répétèrent toute la soirée alors que Hermione les força à se rasseoir, essayant de se convaincre. Aucun n’y crut. Ils passèrent ainsi une longue et silencieuse nuit, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées et aucun d’entre eux ne prononça un mot durant les jours suivants.

L’automne arriva sans qu’il n’y ait plus d’informations. Un profond abattement les saisit. Ils n’avaient aucune nouvelle de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Plus d’une fois, Harry avait entraperçu Hermione, pleurant silencieusement au coin du feu. Il s’était senti profondément désemparé devant ce spectacle si peu commun et n’avait su que faire pour son amie, d’habitude si forte et si solide. En ce sens, Ron avait été un bien meilleur ami que lui – ou petit ami, il ne savait trop tant leur relation oscillait de l’un à l’autre – et avait su lui redonner un courage que même lui n’avait pas.

Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard que Hermione leur fit une suggestion. Au point où ils en étaient, ils auraient accepté n’importe quelle idée si elle ne leur offrait ne serait-ce que l’illusion de faire quelque chose d’utile. Harry soupçonnait même sa meilleure amie d’avoir faire une telle proposition uniquement pour les sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ils plongeaient peu à peu. Le temps se refroidissait donc de plus en plus lorsqu’ils embarquèrent pour l’Albanie. La jeune fille pensait probable que Voldemort ait caché un Horcruxe dans ce pays balkanique, se fiant pour cela aux rumeurs datant de leur première année à Poudlard quant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cette région. Peut-être l’Horcruxe ramenait-il l’âme de son auteur directement auprès de lui ?

Étrangement, sortir du pays fût bien plus facile qu’ils ne le pensaient. Les Mangemorts ne pouvaient surveiller tous les moyens de transport moldus et avec quelques tours de cape d’invisibilité, il leur fut facile de tromper la vigilance des contrôleurs. Harry ressentit comme une pointe de mélancolie à s’asseoir dans ce train qui, bien que diamétralement différent, lui rappelait l’antique Poudlard Express. Alors qu’ils filaient à plus de 150km/h, ils sentirent un poids s’ôter de leurs épaules et purent respirer plus librement. Ron se laissa même aller jusqu’à s’extasier sur les prouesses moldues –ils étaient sous l’eau ! – tandis que Harry s’enfonçait dans un silence morose en regardant défiler l’obscurité par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une vive culpabilité à abandonner ainsi leurs amis qui continuaient la lutte.

Arrivés à Paris, Hermione parvint à se faire comprendre dans un français approximatif et ils prirent un autre train jusqu’à Lyon. Harry, qui n’avait jamais mis les pieds sur le continent, regardait tout avec fascination, laissant pour quelques temps ses problèmes de côté. Ils allèrent jusqu’à Milano en passant par Berne puis, tout fut plus confus. Ils allèrent au petit bonheur la chance, espérant se rapprocher de l’Albanie. Ils se perdirent en Slovaquie et durent redescendre vers le Sud avec une géographie toute relative. Hermione découvrit que c’était une chose que de savoir les noms des pays sur une carte et une autre de devoir les traverser. Ils finirent par atteindre, au bout de deux semaines de pérégrinations, Tirana, la capitale albanaise.

Arrivés là, ils se sentirent profondément stupides. Sur la carte, le pays avait semblé si petit, comme une bourgade dont ils auraient vite fait le tour, où quelqu’un les aurait vite aiguillonné avec une quelconque information sur Voldemort. La vérité était bien loin de cela, si bien qu’ils restèrent un long moment à la sortie de la gare, l'air hagard, sans savoir où aller. La nuit qui tombait les fit enfin prendre une décision et ils errèrent de longues heures à la recherche d’un hôtel où loger. Ils se perdirent et ce fut vers minuit qu’ils se décidèrent enfin à planter leur tente dans un terrain vague.

Ils comprirent le lendemain qu’ils avaient tant marché qu’ils avaient atteint la périphérie de la ville, là où seules quelques usines crachotaient une fumée grisâtre à intervalles réguliers. D’une décision commune, ils laissèrent derrière eux Tirana, sûr que Voldemort aurait fui l’activité grouillante des moldus. Ils longèrent un long moment la route dans un silence tendu : les trois amis avaient conscience que ce voyage était une mauvaise et infructueuse idée. Ron en voulait à Hermione de l’avoir proposée. Celle-ci en voulait à Harry de n’avoir pas plus d’informations. Quant à ce dernier, il se sentait trop abattu pour faire le moindre reproche. Ils tentèrent de faire du stop et un couple âgé finit par s’arrêter, les prenant sûrement par pitié. Sur le siège arrière, Harry regarda défiler sous ses yeux des paysages aussi mornes qu’étaient ses pensées, vastes forêts sombres d’incertitudes et de doutes.

Le couple, qui ne les avait interrogé ni sur la raison de leur périple, ni sur le peu de sacs de voyage apparents, les laissa dans un village au cœur de la forêt. Ils en firent le tour, interrogeant les habitants qu’ils croisaient mais ceux-ci ne firent que les dévisager d’un œil mauvais. Ils insistèrent mais tout ce qu’ils obtinrent fut un flot énervé de paroles incompréhensibles. Ils quittèrent alors la bourgade, pour en gagner une autre par hasard, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ils voyagèrent ainsi quelques temps, allant de hameau en hameau, mais la réaction était la même partout, méfiance et mutisme.

Le hasard les fit rencontrer, au coin d’un bois, un anglais. Surpris, il leur demanda ce qu’ils faisaient ici. Après lui avoir inventé une histoire d’étudiants voyageant à travers l’Europe, l’homme leur raconta qu’il avait lui même déménagé en Albanie il y avait bien longtemps, étant tombé amoureux de ses vastes forêts. Il les invita chez lui, et lorsque Hermione lui demanda pourquoi tous les habitants refusaient de leur parler, il éclata de rire :

« Cela fait trois décennies que j’habite ici, et pourtant, ils me considèrent toujours comme un étranger ! Ils sont ainsi, ne vous sentez pas vexés. »

Harry hésita quelques instants mais comme leur hôte semblait de bonne humeur, il se lança :

« N’avez vous pas entendu quelques histoires étranges, de morts mystérieuses, de phénomènes inexplicables qui se seraient produits dans le coin ? »

L’anglais le regarda d’un œil suspicieux :

« Vous cherchez des sensations fortes, c’est ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant quelle réponse il attendait de lui. Pas celle-ci en tout cas, car l’homme se rembrunit encore plus et leur tourna le dos pour faire du thé. Alors que le silence s’enlisait, Hermione le foudroya du regard, l’accusant silencieusement d’avoir tout gâché en se précipitant. Pourtant, leur hôte finit par reprendre la parole :

« Des trucs bizarres. Oui, il y en a eu. Dans la forêt, des morts étranges, des animaux. Je suis chasseur, vous avez du le remarquer. »

En effet, les murs de sa maison étaient recouverts d’animaux empaillés, exposés comme des trophées.

« Avant, il n’était pas rare que je tombe sur des cadavres. Des lièvres, des faisans, d’autres petits gibiers. Parfois des biches. Une fois ou deux j’ai trouvé un sanglier ainsi. Ce qui était étrange, c’est qu’aucun prédateur ni même chasseur ne semblait les avoir tués. Ils étaient intacts, même les charognes et les vers s’en tenaient à l’écart. Et à chaque fois que j’en voyais un… J’avais cette espèce de frisson. Je n’ai jamais été capable de m’en approcher. Ils disparaissaient au bout d’un moment, je suppose que ceux du village les brûlaient.

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ? interrogea Hermione, l’esprit vif.

\- Tout ça s’est arrêté depuis quelques années, Dieu merci ! Ça va faire plus de sept ans que je n’en ai pas vu un !

\- Et vous n’avez jamais su ce que ça pouvait être ? » demanda Ron.

Leur hôte se frotta la barbe, comme hésitant à continuer son histoire. Il céda devant les visages avides de ses invités :

« Il y a bien eu quelques rumeurs. Tout a commencé avec la mort d’un homme. Il rentrait tard d’une journée de travail, c’était la moisson vous comprenez, il fallait travailler jusqu’à ce qu’on ne puisse plus rien y voir, et recommencer le lendemain. Mais le lendemain justement, on ne l’a pas vu. On l’a retrouvé en pleine forêt, aucune trace de violence, ni de lutte. Les médecins ont été bien incapables de savoir de quoi il était mort. Il était pourtant jeune ! On aurait cru à une mort naturelle. C’est après que les animaux ont commencé à mourir étrangement. Certains parlent de malédiction. Moi je dis que c’est cette saloperie d’usine qui s’est installée là-bas ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, conciliante. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'il leur fallait savoir :

« Pouvez-vous nous dire où exactement ont eu lieu ces phénomènes ? »

L’homme éclata de rire en posant les tasses de thé fumant sur la table.

« Mais partout mes enfants ! Si je me souviens bien, j’en avais même trouvé un au Pic du Loup, à plus de quinze kilomètres d’ici ! De toute façon, rien ne sert de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, vous ne trouverez plus rien… Toute cette histoire est finie. »

À son ton, il défiait les trois jeunes de le contredire. Ces derniers ne dirent rien, buvant en silence le thé de leur hôte. Celui-ci finit par les mettre à la porte alors qu’il commençait à se faire tard.

« Drôle de type, marmonna Ron alors qu’ils descendaient la colline abrupte sur laquelle la maison de l’homme était perchée.

\- Un marginal, constata Harry. Vous croyez qu’il vit vraiment ici seul, toute l’année ?

\- Au vu de l’empressement avec lequel il nous a flanqué dehors, ça m’étonnerait pas ! s’exclama le roux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas moi… » lui répondit son ami, pensif. Puis, comme la jeune fille qui les accompagnait n’avait toujours rien dit, il demanda : « Hermione ? Ça va ? 

\- Hm hm, je réfléchis. » fit-elle, apparemment agacée qu’on l’interrompe.

Ron haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent encore un moment avant de trouver un lieu où planter leur tente. Le repas se passa dans le calme, uniquement interrompu par la voix de Ron (« ‘achement bon ces champignons ! ») et les réprimandes évasives de Hermione (« Pas la bouche pleine, Ron… »).

« Qu’est ce qu’on fait, chef ? » demanda Ron quand il fut sûr qu’une telle question ne mettrait pas Hermione dans un excès de colère.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, elle avait horreur de ce surnom, qui se transforma en soupir las :

« On cherche partout où il pourrait y avoir des traces de magie, d’ici dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres.

\- Mais ça va nous prendre des sem... commença Harry, découragé.

\- Une meilleure solution ? » coupa Hermione, avec une certaine agressivité.

Le garçon à la cicatrice ouvrit la bouche, voulut répliquer, mais s’abstint et baissa la tête.

Ils passèrent ainsi les semaines suivantes, dans un long et fastidieux travail de repérage. Chaque mètre carré était fouillé, ensorcelé et analysé. Souvent ils retrouvaient les vestiges d’une activité magique mais c’était si faible, si ténu ! Tout cela ne menait à rien, Harry le savait, Ron devait forcément le sentir, quant à Hermione… Harry ne savait que penser de sa meilleure amie. Elle parlait peu et ne semblait pas vouloir voir l’impasse dans laquelle ils étaient. Comme si, depuis que Harry avait avoué ne savoir quelle voie suivre, elle avait décidé de porter toutes les responsabilités. Il ne voulait pas une telle chose ! On lui avait imposé ce fardeau, lui il n’avait pas le choix, mais elle et Ron… C’était de sa faute s’ils étaient dans cette situation.

Un après-midi, après avoir passé la matinée à creuser au pied d’un grand chêne, sans rien trouver, Harry s’adossa et se permit de faire la réflexion qui le travaillait depuis des jours.

« Si les morts se sont arrêtées, c’est que quoi qu'il y avait, Horcruxe ou non, ça n’y est plus… »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, ce qui lui confirma ce qu’il pensait : un esprit aussi brillant que le sien était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion, mais elle refusait de l’admettre. Alors les semaines continuèrent ainsi, jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, Harry remarque qu’ils avaient passé le matin du 25 décembre sans s’en apercevoir. Ce constat lui fit l’effet d’une pierre dans le ventre. Il songea avec mélancolie aux matins de Noël à Poudlard, tout excité en compagnie de Ron alors qu’ils déballaient leurs cadeaux. Il pensa que c’était la seconde année où il se passait de l’éternel pull Weasley et du somptueux banquet de Poudlard. Le mal du pays le prit à la gorge, l’empêchant de parler pour un long moment. Quand il reprit enfin l’usage de la parole, ce fut pour murmurer d’une voix incertaine.

« Hé. C’est Noël. »

Sa phrase fut accueillie par un long silence, finalement brisé par Hermione.

« On rentre ? » proposa-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire.

Ils commencèrent alors leur chemin de retour. La nouvelle année les trouva dans une gare allemande, attendant leur train qui ne viendrait que le lendemain. Une bande de fêtard les prit à parti et la barrière de la langue ne les empêcha pas de les inviter à boire à grand renfort de gestes et de sourires. Le trio finit par se laisser convaincre et la soirée s'acheva à grands cris de _"Gutes jahr_!". Ils traversèrent la frontière française le lendemain et c'est assommé par la gueule de bois que Harry entendit Hermione leur souhaiter ses vœux :

« Que cette année soit meilleure que la précédente. »

Intérieurement, le garçon à la cicatrice songea que ça ne serait pas difficile. Et il priait pour qu’il ait raison.

Trois semaines après avoir de nouveau franchi la frontière anglaise, il leur semblait enfin faire quelque chose de constructif. Mais avant toute choses, il leur fallait contacter l’Ordre du Phénix. Cela faisait deux ans qu’ils vivaient en autarcie, sans contacts, sans informations. Cela ne pouvait durer. Ils avaient pensé à Bill, qui était le seul à pouvoir les aider à subtiliser l’Horcruxe enfermé à Gringotts. Le trio espérait que ses connaissances sur la banque seraient assez grandes pour pouvoir y pénétrer et en ressortir sans se faire prendre. Et l’Ordre leur permettrait de l’atteindre.

C’est pour cela qu’ils se rendaient dans les lieux publics, sous Polynectar, pour retrouver une connaissance, un sympathisant qui pourrait les aider, qui saurait comment contacter l’Ordre. C’était dangereux, très dangereux : ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment, mais ils n’avaient aucun autre moyen pour les joindre.

 


	2. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ma beta Zephineange  
> Bonne lecture ! (Tout au moins, j’ai travaillé dur pour qu’elle le soit le plus possible ! :p)

  **Contact**

 

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Il s’était fait prendre au piège en beauté, songea Harry alors qu’un rayon de lumière rouge passait au dessus de l’abri précaire derrière lequel il s’était dissimulé. Pourtant, il connaissait les risques qu’il encourait avant même de venir. Un second éclair, argenté cette fois, s’écrasa sur le mur plus loin. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle, les poumons en feu. Il compta jusqu’à trois puis jeta un coup d’œil de l’autre côté du muret. Ses poursuivants étaient au nombre de quatre et il y avait parmi eux au moins un Mangemort. Il baissa précipitamment la tête alors qu’une de ses mèches blondes partait en fumée. Soncœur battait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ressenti une telle adrénaline ? Trop longtemps.

Il ignorait de quelle manière on l’avait repéré. Il était pourtant impossible qu’ils puissent le voir à travers le polynectar ! Il n’avait cependant pas le temps pour l’instant de s’interroger. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : ça n’allait pas tarder. Il fallait encore qu’il tienne quelques instants et… Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement quand enfin il ressentit le tiraillement familier au niveau du nombril.

L’instant d’après, il était entouré d’arbres, à des dizaines de kilomètres de Londres. À côté de lui, une vieille femme ridée rajeunissait peu à peu jusqu’à retrouver les traits familiers d’Hermione. Plus loin, une masse rousse était affalée par terre. Tout deux s’en approchèrent, inquiets. Harry sentit une peur familière croître dans son ventre.

« Ron, ça va ? », demanda la jeune fille d’une voix angoissée, se laissant tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

Au soulagement des deux sorciers, le concerné se releva aussitôt en marmonnant.

« J’étais en train de courir quand le portoloin s’est déclenché… » Il désigna du menton la branche responsable de la frayeur.

Ils utilisaient toujours les portoloins comme rapatriement d’urgence. C’était au départ une idée de Hermione, qui avait lu dans un manuel qu’on pouvait suivre la trace des transplanages mais pas celle des portoloins, du moins tant que leurs ennemis ne trouvaient pas l’objet qui avait servi. Elle avait donc appris à en fabriquer avec une aisance toujours aussi surprenante et ils s’en servaient désormais systématiquement, les réglant à l’avance pour qu’ils se déclenchent à heure fixe.

Au dessus d’eux, le jour déclinait lentement. Pour un mois de février, le temps était clément mais le froid restait mordant. Ils se hâtèrent donc de trouver un lieu plus sûr où s’installer.

« Alors ? demanda la jeune sorcière tandis qu’ils dépliaient la tente, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.  

\- Je n’ai vu personne de vraiment fiable, lui répondit Ron. Par contre, ils m’ont repéré, je ne sais pas comment, et j’ai du passer l’heure à cavaler d’un coin à l’autre pour les semer.

\- Moi aussi, ajoute Harry. Mais vous ne pensez pas que s’ils savaient qui on est, ils seraient un peu plus nombreux ? Je ne veux pas jouer ma star, mais quatre personnes pour Harry Potter, c’est peu !

\- Peut être qu’ils ont un moyen de reconnaître ceux qui sont avec Vous-Savez-Qui et ceux qui ne le sont pas, spécula Hermione. Ou alors ils repèrent le Polynectar. C’est difficile à savoir. Moi je n’ai pas eu de problème mais il faut dire que le coin où je suis allée était désert… »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée d’humeur maussade. Il fut convenu qu’ils retenteraient la manœuvre le lendemain et le suivant, jusqu’à ce que leur réserve de polynectar soit épuisée. Ils avaient récupéré en Albanie un nombre considérable de cheveux, leur permettant de prendre de multiples identités. Mais… Et si c’était cela ! Harry décida de faire partager sa réflexion :

« Et si… Et s’ils pourchassaient tout ceux dont la tête ne leur dit rien. Je veux dire, il n’y a pas tant de sorciers que ça à Londres, ils peuvent tous les connaître. »

Les deux autres méditèrent quelques instants la remarque. Finalement, Hermione dit :

« Il faut qu’on se réapprovisionne. Demain, l’un de nous ira avec la cape chercher tout ce dont on a besoin, je vais faire la liste. Il pourra s’occuper de prendre quelques cheveux à des sorciers du coin… »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de la manière dont ils allaient procéder. Harry fut désigné, comme toujours, car c’était de loin le plus habile avec la cape d’invisibilité.

_\- Harry Potter -_

La liste contenait entre autres de la nourriture, que Harry déroba honteusement dans un supermarché moldu, des potions d’utilités diverses, qu’il vola avec brio sur un étal du Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que des ingrédients de potion, notamment utiles à la préparation du Polynectar. Ce dernier point posait le plus problème. Ces ingrédients ne se trouvaient pas dans n’importe quelle boutique. Après une certaine hésitation, il entra dans l’allé des Embrumes. Il repéra un bâtiment dont l’enseigne représentait une plante et un chaudron et attendit que quelqu’un arrive. Il ne patienta que quelques minutes avant qu’un homme d'âge mûr à la mine patibulaire n’entre. Il se faufila à sa suite avec une maîtrise qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie son père.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il mit quelques instants à s’habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. L’obscurité était-elle une marque de fabrique de toutes les boutiques de cette rue ? Lorsque ses yeux purent de nouveau distinguer des formes, il remarqua qu’un client était déjà présent. Une chance, il pourrait ainsi agir avec plus de liberté.

«  Je crois que vous ne me comprenez pas, je les veux _aujourd’hui_. »

Son cœur se glaça. Il connaissait cette voix. Oh oui, il la connaissait, même si cela faisait deux ans qu’il ne l’avait pas entendue.

« Et je suis persuadé que ce que _vous_ voulez, c’est _me_ satisfaire, non ? » continua l’homme d’une voix doucereuse.

Rogue ! Lui, ici ?

Une haine mortelle l’envahit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il dut ravaler un étrange gargouillement. Avait-il été bruyant ? Il l’ignorait mais Rogue tourna la tête vers lui. Et alors que le potionniste scrutait les étagères autour de lui, sa haine laissa place à une peur sans nom. L’homme ne pouvait pas le voir, il se le répétait encore et encore, mais il se sentait plus que jamais vulnérable. Son cœur s’arrêta de battre quand les yeux noirs se posèrent là où il se trouvait, comme s’il sentait sa présence, comme s’il le savait là, plaqué contre l’armoire à retenir son souffle. Les secondes s’égrenèrent comme plusieurs éternités et puis tout à coup, le monde se remit en marche. Rogue reporta son attention sur le vendeur et Harry remarqua qu’il était toujours en vie, que son sang coulait toujours dans ses veines et il fut de nouveau maître de son corps. Harry était certes courageux, comme tout bon Gryffondor, mais ça ne serait que vanité de prétendre qu’il n’avait jamais peur. La peur, elle était là, l’accompagnant à chaque moment de sa vie. Il y avait la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d’échouer et de décevoir les espoirs des mondes sorcier et moldu placés en lui. Celle, plus sournoise, qui venait le prendre la nuit aux heures les plus sombres, la peur de la mort, pas de la sienne mais celle de ceux qu’il aimait. Celle qui l’accompagnait à chaque fois qu’il quittait Hermione ou Ron, peur qu’ils ne se fassent attraper et qu’il ne les revoie plus. Et puis il y avait la peur qui lui donnait l’adrénaline, celle qui lui avait permis de survivre face à Voldemort, celle qui le maintenait en vie depuis trois ans face aux Mangemorts.

Mais face à Rogue, c’était différent. Le sentiment qui le prenait quand il le voyait était un mélange de haine et de terreur, de colère aussi, contre sa propre bêtise, contre celle de Dumbledore et son éternelle confiance, et, pour une raison qu’il avait du mal à définir, de déception. Car malgré le fait qu’il n’ait cessé de l’accuser des pires maux depuis sa première année, il se sentait profondément trahi. Peut-être qu’au fond, il avait fini par lui accorder une certaine confiance ces dernières années à Poudlard.

Il osa de nouveau se déplacer lorsque Rogue sortit de la boutique dans un tourbillon de cape. Alors que le vendeur et son client s’enfonçaient dans l’arrière boutique, Harry lança un Accio sur les ingrédients après avoir, d’un coup de baguette, ouvert toutes les portes des placards sans un bruit. La chance fut avec lui et ils arrivèrent tous dans ses mains sans heurt. Il referma tout et s’en alla avant qu’on ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Dehors, personne ne vit que la porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Avec les ingrédients dans son sac et son cœur qui battait de nouveau à un rythme approprié, il put s’occuper de sa dernière tâche.

En quelques minutes, il était au Chaudron Baveur. Là, avec quelques _Accio_ bien lancés, il préleva des cheveux à tous les clients qui, pour la plupart, étaient trop saouls pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il rentra au campement le cœur plus libre mais il ne se détendit totalement que lorsque Ron puis Hermione atterrirent à ses côtés. Sains et saufs. En quelques mots, il apprit qu’ils n’avaient pas plus avancé car ils avaient très rapidement été pris en chasse. Le groupe passa le reste de l’après-midi à commencer la préparation du Polynectar tout en dissertant sur des sujets cent fois ressassés, tels que leur chance d’entrer dans Gringotts, les moyens d’approcher et de tuer Nagini ou encore l’aspect du dernier Horcruxe.

Harry évoqua sa rencontre avec Rogue mais éluda rapidement les questions de ses amis. Il n’avait guère envie de revenir sur ce moment. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il s’occupa de la préparation du repas tandis que Hermione et Ron s’isolaient. Seul devant la casserole qui mijotait, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ginny. Allait-elle bien ? Ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles lui pesait plus que toute autre chose. Il avait bien fait de se séparer d’elle, il n’aurait jamais pu faire tout ce qu’il faisait avec la crainte qu’à tout moment il ne la mette en danger. Mais dans peu de temps, ils allaient retrouver l’Ordre et les Weasley. L’idée même qu’il puisse la revoir bientôt lui gonfla le cœur.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu’il ne trouve personne. Midi approchait lorsque Harry aperçut, dans une des rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse, Lee Jordan. Il n’osait croire en sa chance. Le garçon ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Se frayant un chemin à travers la rue bondée, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme et lui glissa à l’oreille :

« Fred. George. Dit leur qu’ils me doivent 1000 gallions, au plus tôt. »

Lee pâlit et Harry mit quelques instants pour en comprendre la raison : se faire ainsi aborder par un grand homme aux cheveux effilés et à la barbe broussailleuse pour s’entendre parler de deux _personae non grata_ n’était pas une expérience très rassurante. Il devait l’avouer, il n’avait pas choisi le camouflage le plus discret. Tant pis. Le message transmis, il se fondit aussi bien qu’il le put dans la foule, laissant derrière lui un Lee Jordan suspicieux. Maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à espérer que Lee fasse passer l’information, que les jumeaux comprennent l’allusion, qu’ils prennent le risque de se montrer et qu’eux même soient là pour les retrouver. Cela faisait beaucoup d’incertitudes mais étrangement, c’était le plan le plus fiable qu’ils aient monté depuis bien longtemps. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s’il fallait s’en réjouir ou au contraire trouver cela démoralisant…

 

\- Harry Potter -

Trois jours étaient passés, trois longs jours à attendre. Harry en avait les muscles endoloris. Caché sous sa cape d’invisibilité, cela faisait quatre heures qu’il restait ainsi sans bouger, dans la gare de Kingcross, côté moldu. Plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait si son message codé avait été compris. Pourtant, c’était ici, lors de sa 4e année, qu’il avait laissé aux jumeaux la récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Si Fred et George avaient reçu le message, ils auraient _dû_ comprendre l’allusion. Et qui mieux que Lee pouvait savoir où se trouvait la paire ?

À travers le tissu de sa cape, Harry retint son souffle : une tête rousse venait d’émerger entre deux colonnes. Il fut effrayé de voir à quel point le rouquin avait changé : bien plus maigre qu’il y a deux ans, il abordait des traits marqués et des cernes profondes qui ne convenaient pas à son jeune âge. Il se déplaçait avec méfiance, prêt à s’enfuir à tout moment. Harry s’élança entre les voyageurs, esquiva quelques valises et lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de George - ou était-ce Fred ? - il l’empoigna et, dans un _crack_ sonore, l’emmena loin de la gare.

En arrivant, Harry, sa cape toujours sur lui, trébucha. George, il l’identifia grâce à la cicatrice béante qui lui faisait office d'oreille gauche, se retrouva emmêlé sur lui. Il sentit sur ses côtes la pointe d’une baguette et, bien qu’il soit invisible, le rouquin le tenait fermement au sol. Mais son attention était attirée par autre chose. Devant lui se tenait son jeune frère, qui pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. Pendant quelques instants, la scène resta figée, Ron menaçant Fred, Fred tenant l’homme invisible qu’était Harry, Harry retenant son souffle. Puis, dans un murmure, Ron demanda :

« Qui a cassé le vase cafteur de tante Murielle ? »

Sur le coup, la prise du jumeau se détendit et un sourire illumina sa figure. En un instant, Harry reconnut le garçon qu’il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, toutes traces de lassitude avait quitté son visage et son expression reflétait un bonheur simple et enfantin.

« Ginny. Quoi que l’on croie, c’était Ginny ! » s’exclama-t-il d’un ton espiègle.

Cette histoire remontait à plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Leur tante Murielle avait offert à leur mère un vase qui, à chaque fois que les enfants passaient devant, clamait haut et fort tous les méfaits qu’avaient pu accomplir les chenapans, rendant risquée la moindre farce. Ron lui avait raconté que du haut de ses six ans, la petite Ginny avait, de manière préméditée, brisé le fameux vase puis enterré les différents morceaux dans le jardin afin d’être sûre que personne ne puisse le réparer. Molly Weasley avait bien entendu aussitôt accusé les jumeaux qui, trop fiers du coup de maître de leur jeune sœur, s’étaient laissés faire. Et régulièrement, au cours des repas de famille, les deux frères se faisaient sermonner pour la perte de cet objet inestimable. Mais ni Ron, qui avait été témoin de la scène, ni Fred, ni George n’avaient dit quoique ce soit.

Ron baissa son arme et Harry se détendit. Tandis qu’il s’extirpait de sa cape, les deux frères se tombèrent dans les bras, puis ce fut son tour.

« Harry, Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir sain et sauf ! » Le roux regarda autour de lui, cligna des yeux et son visage s’assombrit de nouveau. « Où… » Sa voix s’étrangla. « Où est Hermione ? 

\- Elle nous attend en lieu sûr ! » s’empressa de le rassurer Ron.

L’aire d’autoroute où ils étaient maintenant n’était qu’un point de passage. Pour s’assurer de ne pas être suivi, ou même au cas où un faux Fred ou George vienne, ils avaient prévu un portoloin qui se déclenchait toutes les heures.

« Le prochain saut est dans dix minutes. », dit Ron en sortant de sa poche le portoloin en question, une gourmette moldue. « Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. Comment vont les autres ? »

Harry savait que cela faisait des mois que le roux attendait des nouvelles de sa famille, et il devait bien avouer qu’il était presque aussi fébrile que lui. Sans se soucier du ronflement des voitures qui passaient à toutes vitesses à quelques mètres d’eux, ils s’assirent sur une table de pique-nique alors qu’ils se penchaient, avides.

« On ne sait pas grand chose, déclara George. Toute la famille est en vie, ça c’est sûr, mais nous sommes tous éparpillés. On a beaucoup de contacts avec Papa grâce à l’Ordre. On ne sait pas où est Maman, ça va faire un an qu’on ne l’a pas vue mais d’après Papa elle est avec Ginny et elle va bien, ils ont un truc pour se contacter, tu vois. Mais on évite d’avoir trop de liens, au cas où quelque chose se passe mal… Bill et Fleur se sont plus ou moins retirés, Fleur est enceinte alors vous comprenez… Ils sont en sécurité mais ils continuent à nous aider, ils ont recueilli plusieurs blessés que Fred leur a amenés récemment. Charlie est toujours à l’étranger, j’ai entendu dire qu’il avait eu une altercation avec quelques Mangemorts, mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui. On m’a dit que l’Ordre lui avait confié la mission de ramener un "argument décisif" en notre faveur mais on n’en sait pas vraiment plus. McGonagall nous- »

George fut interrompu par la montre de Ron, un cadeau de Hermione, qui bipa. Ils s’accrochèrent tous au portoloin et très vite, Harry sentit le tiraillement au niveau du nombril qui les ramena au campement. Hermione sauta littéralement de joie lorsqu’elle les vit arriver. Comme ses deux amis, l’isolement avait pesé sur elle. Alors qu’Hermione l’assaillait de questions, George proposa plutôt de rejoindre Fred.

« Je voudrais éviter qu’il pense qu’une horde de Mangemorts est en train de me découper en rondelles. », dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

En quelques mouvements, le campement fut plié. Harry s’accrocha avec ses amis au bras de George qui les fit transplaner auprès de Fred.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui était, aux yeux d’Harry, une grotte. Elle paraissait aménagée mais cela restait une caverne. Le sol était en pierre brute, tout comme les murs qui semblaient taillés dans la roche. Des bougies flottantes éclairaient la pièce, qui aurait été de grande taille, si on avait enlevé les dizaines de cartons, empilés le long des murs. Pour le reste, l’aménagement était sobre, une table, des chaises, une armoire et quelques étagères ici et là, ainsi qu’un lit superposé dans un coin. Détail singulier, les murs irréguliers étaient recouverts de cadres ressemblant à des tableaux, mais ils étaient tous enveloppés de draps noirs, comme si on voulait les cacher.

Et au centre de tout ceci, il y avait Fred. Harry se dit que George aurait pu les prévenir. Ou peut être pas, rectifia-t-il lorsque Fred se jeta dans les bras de ses amis, un grand sourire sur le visage, les enserrant dans une accolade généreuse comme si de rien n’était. A côté de lui, Harry sentit ses amis aussi choqués qu’il l’était.

Fred n’avait plus qu’un bras.

Harry ne savait que dire et Hermione semblait elle aussi avoir perdu l’usage de la parole. Seul Ron réagit.

« Fred, merde, ton bras ! s’exclama-t-il.

\- Ça ? Trois fois rien. Aucune importance. » dit-il en haussant de l’épaule.

Comme le silence s’éternisait, il ajouta, un sourire toujours aux lèvres :

« Ca aurait pu être pire, j’aurais pu avoir une hideuse cicatrice sur le visage ! »

\- Peuh, contesta George, faussement dédaigneux.

\- Hé oui, j’ai toujours mon éternelle charisme qui les fait toutes chavirer, ajouta-t-il en saisissant la main de Hermione pour y déposer un baiser courtois.

\- Ola, pas touche mon brave ! Le parti est maintenant propriété privée, clama George d’un ton chevaleresque.

\- Qu’ouïs-je ? Notre frère adoré aurait-il enfin franchit le pas et remonté son filet de pêche ?

\- Hé ! rougit Ron, oubliant momentanément la blessure de son frère. Comment tu sais que… »

Fred lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Au lieu de te livrer à de vils commérages, va donc plutôt prévenir Lee avec ton visage si parfait de dieu grec ! » s’écria George d’un mouvement de bras théâtral.

Sous leurs regards interrogateurs, Fred ôta l’un des draps qui était sur le mur. Dessous se trouvait un miroir. Il tapota avec la baguette la glace. Le reflet se brouilla et après quelques instants de flottement, la figure de Lee apparu. Ses yeux reflétaient une vive inquiétude qui disparut dès que Fred parla.

« C’est bon, c’était un ami. »

Lee soupira et hocha la tête avant que le reflet ne s’efface de nouveau et que la tenture ne recouvre le cadre. Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à Fred et il eut vite fait de lui répondre.

« Tu as ici, Hermione, la possibilité de communiquer avec les trois quarts de la résistance sorcière ! Avoue que ça t’en bouche un coin !

\- Avec des miroirs ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Entre autres, lui répondit le jumeau en haussant l’épaule. Vous devez avoir faim, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Harry remarqua que Hermione voulait en savoir plus, pourtant elle n’insista pas. Ils s’attablèrent tous devant un plat qu’ils réchauffèrent d’un coup de baguette. Alors qu’ils mangeaient, les deux frères leur narrèrent ce qu’ils savaient en s’échangeant la parole avec une vitesse vertigineuse :

« Luna s’est fait capturer…

\- … et elle s’est libérée…

\- … sans que personne ne sache comment.

\- Puis elle s’est fait reprendre…

\- … et elle s’est de nouveau échappée.

\- Même à nous elle ne nous a rien dit sur la manière dont elle s’y est prise.

\- Alors quand les Mangemorts l’ont coincée une troisième fois, elle leur a dit…

\- … tu sais avec cette voix qu'elle prend lorsqu’elle te sort de ces vérités improbables…

\- “Pourquoi tentez-vous de m’arrêter alors que vous savez que dans deux jours je serais de nouveau libre ?“

\- Et ils l’ont laissée partir !

\- Enfin, c’est ce qu’on raconte… »

Le reste du repas continua ainsi et ils apprirent quantité d’informations sur leurs amis. La plupart étaient en vie, ou du moins Fred et George n’avaient aucune mort à leur annoncer. Harry éprouvait un pincement au cœur pour les noms qu’ils passaient sous silence, mais un délicieux sentiment de soulagement prenait possession de lui alors qu’il apprenait que Neville, Remus ou même McGonagall étaient en vie aux dernières nouvelles.

Après avoir porté un toast à la naissance du petit Ted Lupin, alors qu’ils avaient fini leurs assiettes depuis un temps déjà, Hermione se leva.

« C’est quoi tous ces cartons ? » demanda-t-elle en s’en approchant.

Les jumeaux s’échangèrent un sourire malicieux.

« Ça, ma chère Hermione, c’est l’entreprise Weasley &Weasley !

\- Vous voulez dire que vous continuez Farce pour Sorcier Facétieux ? fit-elle, surprise.

\- Bien sûr, plus que jamais ! s’exclama Fred.

\- Et ça marche ? demanda Harry, étonné.

\- Vous n’avez même pas idée ! Bon, maintenant qu’on est clandestin, on doit tout faire nous même, comme au bon vieux temps et du coup c’est assez lent, mais on a sans cesse des commandes !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c’est rassurant. Ça veut dire qu’il y a encore la majorité des gens qui ne se laissent pas abattre par l’Horrible Couleuvre ! » surenchérit George.

Tout en disant cela, il ouvrit un carton et en sortit une sorte d’automate. Il le leur présenta. C’était une statuette d’une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, représentant une caricature de Voldemort dans toute sa laideur, chauve, la peau verte, les yeux rouge et vêtu d’une longue robe informe. Sur son épaule se tenait juché un bébé aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noir de jais. Harry éclata de rire en se reconnaissant. George tapota avec sa baguette le haut du jouet et bébé Harry se mit alors à taper avec son hochet sur la tête de Voldemort, qui grimaçait sous la pluie de coups.

« On a pensé à ce que tu disais. C’est dangereux de le craindre ainsi, comme l’image d’un dieu pourrait nous terrifier. Si on veut se battre contre lui, il faut d’abord le faire tomber de son piédestal et arrêter d’en avoir peur. »

Ron et Harry s’amusèrent alors à ouvrir d’autres cartons, où ils trouvèrent des affiches intitulées "Les moldus sont nos amis !" où s’animaient un sorcier et un moldu se prenant dans les bras, des serrures "je-protège-ma-famille" qui refusait de faire entrer ceux qui ne demandaient pas poliment la permission, des chapeaux qui lançaient automatiquement un sort de bouclier, des chaussures "marche-silencieuse", une grande quantité de "poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou" et des "jambes croche-pied de Mangemort" qui tentaient en réalité de faire tomber quiconque passait à proximité. Chaque carton fourmillait de trouvailles de ce type, et si une bonne partie relevait plus du gadget, ils ne pouvaient qu’être impressionnés par le talent des frères jumeaux.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu’ils avaient retourné la plus grande partie des affaires et que Harry avait demandé l’autorisation de prendre de la poudre d’obscurité, Hermione jeta un long regard à son petit ami, lui signifiant d’entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ce dernier s’exécuta.

« On doit voir Bill, déclara Ron.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt George.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, hésitant.

«  On doit entrer dans Gringotts, »  finit par lâcher Hermione.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

«  Rien que ça. Vous savez que c’est encore plus impossible qu’en temps normal ?

\- Et bien plus dangereux depuis le mois dernier ? continua George.

\- Y a un gars qui a tenté d’y entrer fin décembre, confirma Fred.

\- Depuis, des Mangemorts se sont ajoutés à la fête. Impossible d’approcher à moins de dix mètres du bâtiment sans se faire repérer.

\- Et avec cette histoire de signature, ajouta Fred avec un haussement fataliste de l’épaule.

\- De quoi ? interrogea très intelligemment Ron.

\- Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? Mais où étiez-vous cette année pour être à ce point ignorants ? s’étonna George en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne répondez pas, nous ne voulons pas savoir, coupa Fred en voyant que Hermione avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre.

\- Le ministère a appelé à une sorte de recensement…

\- Bien sûr, c’étaient les Mangemorts qui étaient derrière tout ça.

\- Il appose une sorte de signature magique sur ceux qui se présentent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de la manière dont ça marche, mais si tu ne l’as pas, ils le voient tout de suite. »

Le regard de Hermione s’illumina.

« C’était donc ça… murmura-t-elle.

\- Que vous vous faites courser ? sourit ironiquement Fred. Sûrement ! On suppose aussi que ceux qui l’ont peuvent être suivis à la trace.

\- Pas terrible pour les activités clandestines donc, ajouta George avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Mais Lee ? interrogea Harry.

\- Il s’est fait recenser mais… » George jeta un coup d’œil à son jumeau comme s’il hésitait à révéler certaines informations. « Disons qu’il peut se le permettre. Il a pu prétendre à un changement de bord grâce à son ascendance sorcière prestigieuse et il “sort“ (il illustra des guillemets avec ses doigts) avec une fille de Mangemort. Mais ce n’est qu’une couverture, lorsqu’ils se voient, ils nous aident. Enfin… C’est compliqué.

\- Bref, Bill ne pourra pas vous servir à grand chose… » conclut Fred.

Les jumeaux se regardaient étrangement et Harry eut un pressentiment.

« Vous nous cachez quelque chose. », déclara-t-il.

Les deux frères hésitèrent, puis semblèrent enfin se décider.

« On connaît peut être quelqu’un qui pourrait vous aider.

\- On dirait que ce type peut tout…

\- Mais le problème c’est qu’on ne connaît rien de lui.

\- C’est McGonagall qui nous a mis en contact avec lui et il nous a sorti une terrible épine du pied. On peut le contacter si vous voulez…

\- Il saurait nous faire entrer à Gringotts ? demanda Harry.

\- Entrer, peut-être pas, mais si quelqu’un peut vous aider, c’est bien lui ! » dit Fred alors que son frère hochait la tête.

Les trois adolescents se concertèrent du regard : ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient beaucoup de choix. Ils acceptèrent à l’unisson et George se dirigea vers un autre des cadres accrochés au mur. Il demanda au groupe de se mettre à l’écart tandis qu’il dévoilait un petit tableau représentant le portrait d’une femme bien en chair sur fond de paysage montagneux. Mais il ne s’adressa pas à elle comme Harry l’aurait cru. Avec la baguette, il dessina quelque chose sur la toile et d’où il était, Harry vit qu’un ruban vert était apparu sur un cheval qui paissait là. Dans un hennissement, il s’en alla au trot et disparut de la scène. George recouvrit le tableau et se retourna vers ses compagnons :

« Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre la réponse. »

Sur ces paroles, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Hermione leur métamorphosa des matelas et ils s’endormirent aussitôt, épuisés.

 

-      _Harry Potter -_

 

La réponse vint deux jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, sous la forme d’un hennissement qui les réveilla tous. Harry avait déjà saisi sa baguette mais l’un des jumeaux, la pénombre ne lui permettait pas de savoir lequel, se contenta de se lever en traînant des pieds. Il regarda le tableau, exécuta quelques mouvements avec sa baguette puis alla se recoucher en grommelant :

« Rendez-vous dans trois jours, ‘vous accompagnera où il faut. ‘nuit. »

Et ce fut tout.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

 

La salle était manifestement une cuisine, si ce n’est qu’elle n’avait pas dû servir depuis bien longtemps. En son centre se tenait une immense table autour de laquelle, malgré sa taille, on pouvait circuler aisément. Harry comprit vite pourquoi on avait choisit un tel lieu. En comptant la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, la pièce ne comportait pas moins de cinq issues. Où que l’on se trouve, on pouvait en quelques mouvements atteindre une des portes et fuir ainsi en transplanant en sécurité. Le groupe entreprit de vérifier que rien n’était piégé. Puis ils durent prendre leur mal en patience.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit sourd à l’étage. L’esprit en alerte, ils guettèrent les grincements de parquets qui se murent en craquements de marches. Un instant après, une des portes s’ouvrit sans un bruit. Aussitôt, les cinq baguettes se braquèrent sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci avait les mains en l’air, tenant sa baguette bien en évidence entre deux doigts. Il les dévisagea un à un tout en avançant à pas lents vers la table, où il déposa son arme avant de reculer.

La tension diminua d’un cran.

Harry put détailler l’inconnu à son aise. L’homme, qui devait pourtant avoir la quarantaine, portait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, ce qui tranchait avec les rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Son visage était résolument fermé, avec sa mâchoire carrée comme taillée à la serpe et ses yeux bleu pâle où ne se reflétait aucune émotion. Pour le reste, il était plutôt frêle et Ron n’aurait eu aucun mal à le maîtriser. Il portait des habits moldus avec l’aisance de ceux qui en portent depuis l’enfance. Peu de chance que ce soit un sang-pur donc, et encore moins un Mangemort. Mais cela ne changeait en rien la méfiance des adolescents. Pourtant, l’inconnu semblait étrangement détendu. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette tandis que le sorcier tournait son regard vers lui, qui s’ancra au sien. Un début de sourire se glissa sur son visage, mais un étrange sourire, tout juste un plissement de lèvres. Harry rompit le silence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le sourire -si dérangeant !- s’élargit.

« Je crains ne pouvoir répondre à cette question, répondit l’homme de sa voix profonde.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de décider ! » s’exclama Ron.

L’homme rompit enfin le contact visuel avec Harry pour se tourner vers le roux. Toujours souriant, il murmura :

« Oh si, je le peux…

\- Vous ne ressembliez pas à ça la dernière fois, avança Fred dans une tentative d’apaiser les esprits.

\- Vous comprendrez aisément que dans ma position, je ne peux avancer à visage découvert, tout comme je ne peux vous révéler mon identité. Néanmoins, lorsque la guerre sera finie, j’espère que l’on pourra se revoir dans de meilleures conditions… »

Étrangement, Harry sentait qu’il était sincère sur ce point.

« Et si je suis ici, c’est que _vous_ avez besoin de moi, continua-t-il. Mais si vous décidez maintenant de vous passer de mon aide, je peux repartir sur le champ... »

Hermione, Ron et Harry se jetèrent un coup d’œil puis finirent par abaisser leur baguette. L’homme ne parut pas s’en formaliser. Fred et George rangèrent les leurs.

« On va à côté, dit l’un.

\- Si vous avez besoin de nous, criez ! » compléta l’autre.

Et ils quittèrent tout deux la salle. L’homme, d’un mouvement ample, saisit une chaise et s’assit. Les trois compagnons l’imitèrent. Hermione prit la parole.

« Si nous ne pouvons savoir qui vous êtes, comment devons-nous vous appeler ?

\- Artus fera très bien l’affaire, c’est ainsi que je me suis présenté à vos amis »

Devant l’air surpris de Ron, il ajouta, un brin agacé.

« Bien sûr, ce n’est qu’un pseudonyme, monsieur Weasley. Allons-nous en venir aux faits, ou devons nous encore nous perdre en futilités ?

\- Nous devons entrer dans Gringotts », déclara Hermione de but en blanc.

Artus ne parut pas surpris.

« Que voulez vous y faire ?

\- Le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, il y a quelque chose qu’il nous faut dedans, continua Hermione

\- Si vous ne me dites pas ce que c’est, j’aurais du mal à vous aider, demanda Artus avec irritation.

\- Vous n’avez pas à le savoir, trancha Harry.

\- Vraiment ? » L’homme fixait Harry d’un regard perçant. Ce regard le ramena des années en arrière, lors de ses leçons d'Occlumancie avec Rogue et pendant quelques instants, il crut que l’homme tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il ramena autour de lui ses maigres défenses mentales, bien que ses piètres talents dans le domaine n’aient que peu progressé depuis cette époque, malgré les remontrances d’Hermione. Mais il ne ressentit aucune attaque, seul restait devant lui ces deux pupilles bleues qui brillaient d’une lueur étrange. Harry sursauta quand son amie reprit la parole :

«  On cherche un objet avec les armoiries de Poufsouffle, nous pensons à une coupe ou un vase, qui aurait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle.

\- Je suppose que je peux en effet faire quelque chose. »

Il souriait toujours, d’un sourire presque moqueur. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait de drôle. Il réfrénait son envie de lui mettre son poing sur la figure quand celui-ci reprit la parole :

« Tout a un prix. Mais rien n’est impossible. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici même, après demain, à la même heure. »

Sans une seule explication de plus, il ramassa d’un mouvement vif sa baguette et s’en alla. Ils entendirent le craquement caractéristique d’un transplanage quelques instants plus tard, laissant les trois amis perplexes.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

En rentrant, les jumeaux s’étaient éclipsés, prétextant des affaires en cours, et Hermione s’était jetée sur son sac d’où elle avait sorti quelques livres qu’elle feuilletait maintenant assidument. Ron et Harry se lancèrent dans un grand débat pour savoir quelle était l’identité de l’homme mystère. Bien que les apparences puissent être trompeuse, Harry ressentait comme une impression de déjà vu, dans sa manière d’être, de se déplacer, de parler. Définitivement, cet homme lui faisait penser à quelqu’un. Mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui.

Ils éliminèrent en premier tous les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix. Ces derniers n’avaient aucune raison de se cacher d'eux pour les aider. De même avec l’ex Armée de Dumbledore. Non, s’il tenait à garder son identité secrète, c’était sûrement qu’il avançait à visage découvert dans la société. Peut être même un proche de l’entourage de Voldemort ? Ou quelqu’un qui était au ministère de la Magie. Fred et George leur avaient dit combien il était dangereux d’y travailler, on pouvait à tout moment être accusé d’espionnage ou de sympathie pour les moldus, crimes tout deux punis par un châtiment pire que la mort. Pourtant, cela n’empêchait pas d’attirer de nombreux charognards qui voulaient faire carrière dans le nouveau monde qui se construisait.

Harry penchait plus pour un proche de Mangemort, ce qui rendait la situation plus délicate encore. Tous deux tombèrent finalement d’accord :

« S’il peut vraiment entrer dans Gringotts ainsi, c’est qu’il est très puissant ou influent.

\- Il ? interrogea Hermione en levant la tête de son livre. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c’est un homme ? »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond. Pour couper court à toute dispute, il lui répondit :

« On a dit "il" comme pronom impersonnel. Parce que l’on ne sait pas qui il est justement ! »

La jeune fille parut à moitié satisfaite et se replongea dans son ouvrage. Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard entendu : il était évident pour eux qu'Artus était un homme, trop de détails le leur montraient, comme pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Mais c’était peine perdue de tenter de le faire comprendre à Hermione.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

Le jour du second rendez-vous arriva enfin. Le trio aurait du s’en douter mais ils se méfièrent malgré tout lorsque leur mystérieux informateur se présenta à eux avec un physique diamétralement opposé. Blond, les cheveux courts, tout en longueur, il ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine. Pourtant, Harry avait l'intime conviction d'avoir affaire à la même personne. C'était assez perturbant.

Le même scénario recommença, il entra à pas lent, posa sa baguette sur la table et s'assit prestement. Une fois la confiance un peu gagnée, il plongea sa main dans sa veste pour en sortir une petite coupe en or, munie de deux larges anses. Sur la panse ressortait la gravure d'un blaireau, la bouche ouverte, les griffes en avant.

Les trois adolescents la regardaient avec stupeur.

« Comment avez vous fait ? s'étonna Hermione, la première à réagir.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, dit Artus en secouant la tête, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- Comment pouvons-nous savoir si c'est la vraie ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

\- Vous devez le sentir, non ? » s’exclama Artus en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Et en effet, depuis qu'il avait sortit la coupe, ils ressentaient un vague malaise, une sorte de bourdonnement continu, comme s'ils s'étaient embourbés dans un marasme maléfique.

« Détruisez-le, ordonna l’inconnu d’un ton sec.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est. »

De la part de Harry ce n'était pas vraiment une question : juste un simple constat. L’homme mystérieux hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour les Horcruxes ? Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit que personne d’autre n’était au courant ? Harry mit ses doutes de côté pour l'instant. Hermione lui donna le sac et il y plongea la main pour en sortir l'épée de Gryffondor. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et dans un mouvement ample, il l'abattit sur la coupe en or. Il fut presque étonné de ne trouver aucune résistance mais le fait était là, l'Horcruxe gisait sur la table, coupé en deux.

Cela aurait été trop simple. Le métal se mit à fumer dans un grésillement. Des volutes de vapeur s'élevèrent dans la pièce en tournoyant. Au plafond, la fumée forma un amas compact, qui se scinda en deux. Harry ne put en voir plus, une partie se précipita sur lui. Il brandit rapidement sa baguette mais trop tard, la fumée chargée de magie le traversa. La douleur lui vrilla le crâne, comme si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau au niveau de sa cicatrice et qu'on tentait de lui écarteler la tête. Le monde disparut autour de lui, le laissant seul avec sa souffrance. Et puis la douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se redressa - quand était-il tombé ? - pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Hermione était à ses côtés, l'aidant à se relever et le menant à une chaise. Ron se tenait auprès de Artus. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos, se tenant au mur, une main sur son bras droit et le visage enfouit sur celui de gauche. Lorsque Ron lui toucha l'épaule, il se redressa et s'épousseta pour se redonner une constance. Debout de toute sa hauteur, il fixa Harry avec intensité. Son visage était pâle.

« Vous l'avez senti vous aussi. » dit le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

L'homme hocha la tête avec lenteur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, ils ne semblaient pas avoir été affecté.

« Pourquoi avons-nous été tout deux touchés ? » Derrière cette question se cachait en réalité une autre. Pourquoi VOUS avez été affecté. Il était habituel pour lui d'être touché par tout ce qui se rapportait à Voldemort, mais l'inconnu... Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pouvait presque lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, bien que son visage restât de marbre. Quand il prit enfin la parole, un long moment était passé et Harry sut qu'il ne lui dirait pas tout ce qu'il savait.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons tout deux des liens avec... le créateur de cet objet.»

Harry resta quelques instants ébahi. Un coup d'œil vers Hermione lui apprit qu'elle avait compris la même chose. L'homme venait-il vraiment de leur avouer qu'il était Mangemort ? Sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre, Artus approcha sa main de la garde de l'épée.

« Je vous avais dit que tout avait un prix. Voici le mien pour avoir pu entrer dans Gringotts. »

Le groupe resta muet quelques instants. Enfin, Ron déclara d'un air hébété :

« L'épée ? »

L’homme hocha la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Comment pouviez-vous savoir qu'elle était en notre possession ?

\- J'ai mes sources, miss Granger.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous la donner, objecta Harry. Vous connaissez notre mission, nous en avons besoin !

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pu faire autrement. Les gobelins sont intransigeants en affaire. »

Artus leur présenta son bras, manche retroussée. Là, un tatouage grisâtre courait tout autour de son poignet. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de l'épée, il vira au doré et pulsa au rythme d'un battement de cœur.

« Vous savez sans aucun doute ce qu'est un serment inviolable, vous comprenez donc dans quelle situation je me trouve, dit l’homme d’une voix grave. Nous nous arrangerons sans l’épée une fois que nous aurons trouvé les suivants. »

Harry remarqua l'utilisation naturelle du "nous" à la place du "vous". Peut être était-ce cela qui le poussa à lui tendre la relique de Gryffondor. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, loin de là, mais grâce à lui, ils avaient bien plus avancé en deux jours qu'en deux ans. Et pour cela, il méritait qu'ils lui laissent une chance de les aider.

 

Ce chapitre vous aura-t-il fait soulever quelques questions ? Ou bien vous aura-t-il laissé indifférent ? Quelque soit vos impressions, je serais ravie de les connaître ! : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre vous aura-t-il fait soulever quelques questions ? Ou bien vous aura-t-il laissé indifférent ? Quelque soit vos impressions, je serais ravie de les connaître ! : )


	3. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

En trois jours, l’euphorie provoquée par la destruction de l’Horcruxe était déjà retombée. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient bien incapables de définir leur prochain objectif et ils passaient leurs journées à aider Fred et George dans leur entreprise.

« Et si c’était Artus qui nous avait donné l’épée ? demanda Harry alors qu’il s’évertuait à ensorceler un chapeau.

\- J’y pensais aussi, dit Hermione en hochant la tête, réussissant bien mieux son enchantement que lui. Après tout, on ne sait toujours pas qui c’est et il pourrait parfaitement correspondre.

\- Il nous l’aurait dit si c’était le cas, avança Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas forcément, contesta Harry en haussant les épaules. C’est quelqu’un de très mystérieux. »

Voilà à quoi se résumaient leurs journées : réfléchir sur des problèmes vides de sens, à défaut d’avoir de réelles pistes. Et bien évidemment, le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent était celui de leur énigmatique indicateur.

Harry regarda avec aigreur le mur en face de lui : il savait que ces discussions étaient stériles mais il préférait cela plutôt que de s’avouer qu’il ignorait totalement quoi faire. Il reprit sa tâche avec un certain découragement.

Ginny lui manquait.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Une semaine passa. Morne. Insipide.

« Harry, lâche ce Vif d’or et vient m’aider ! » s’exclama Hermione, alors qu’elle rétrécissait un par un une montagne de cartons.

Harry grommela un peu, embrassa encore une fois la sphère métallique, espérant qu’elle s’ouvre enfin, puis la glissa dans sa poche avant de rejoindre son amie. Cette balle le rendait fou ! Pourquoi Dumbledore la lui avait-il donnée ? Cela avait forcément une signification, pour les aider dans leur quête, tout comme le briquet avait aidé Ron il y a deux ans ! Quant à l’inscription… Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire, quelle que soit la manière dont il la retournait. Un vrai casse-tête.

_Je m’ouvre au terme._

_\- Harry Potter –_

Et une seconde semaine, si semblable à l’autre.

« Vous ne nous avez posé aucune question sur ce que nous avons fait ou sur ce que nous faisons… »

Harry avait fait cette remarque alors que George et lui emballaient des posters. Le jumeau ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il le fit, sa voix était étrangement basse.

« C’est mieux ainsi. Ne pas savoir. On ignore ce qui peut arriver. »

Harry leva les yeux pour observer le roux. Ce dernier continuait sa tâche, mais par mouvements saccadés, fixant un point devant lui. Il finit par tourner son visage vers lui et Harry crut quelques instants qu’il se trouvait face à quelqu’un d’autre. Sa pâleur rehaussait ses tâches de rousseur, qui étaient autant de marques brunes sur sa peau. Ses cheveux longs masquaient en grande partie son oreille manquante, dont on devinait l'absence en voyant la fin de la cicatrice le long de sa mâchoire. Mais plus que tout, c’était l’air hanté qui habitait ses traits qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient plus alors qu’il reprenait.

« De plus malins que nous se sont faits prendre. De plus courageux ont craqué sous la torture. »

Harry ne trouvait rien à dire, et quand bien même il aurait su, sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler. George se retourna, tentant de reprendre son travail, mais il était au moins aussi secoué que ne l’était Harry.

« Mieux vaut ne rien savoir. » répéta-t-il tout bas.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Un mois. Vide. Tendu.

« Hermione, tu n’en as pas assez de lire ? » demanda Ron, irrité.

Harry leva les yeux de ce qu’il faisait, c’est à dire réduire en petit morceau la boîte d‘emballage qu’il avait devant lui, pour voir sa meilleure amie regarder le roux avec colère avant de répondre :

« C’est mieux que de tourner en rond en grognant ! »

Cela faisait une dizaine de jour que les jumeaux étaient partis pour une mission. Ils n’avaient eu aucune nouvelle depuis. L’inquiétude les rendait tous à cran, et le ton monta vite entre ses deux amis.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d’autre ! » déclara Ron sur la même intonation.

À l'angoisse venait s’ajouter leur manque total d’activité. Ils sortaient très rarement et ils avaient épuisé tout le stock de chapeaux à ensorceler et de statuettes à animer.

«  Dans ce cas, ne me reproche pas d’avoir trouvé quelque chose d’utile pour m’occuper ! » rétorqua Hermione avec mordant.

Harry hésita, se demandant comment calmer le jeu, puis décida de ne pas intervenir. Il ne ferait qu’envenimer les choses. Il continua donc à déchirer l’emballage, qui n’était déjà plus qu’un tas informe de papier.

Ron s’était éloigné de sa petite amie et passa devant la table où Harry s’acharnait toujours sur le carton.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais ? » l’interrogea le garçon, acerbe.

Harry ne parvient pas à retenir ses mots.

« Je me défoule sur quelque chose pour ne pas crier sur les autres, comme certains » dit-il, agacé.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite et s’éloigna à grands pas de l’autre côté de la pièce, réellement furieux cette fois-ci. Harry avait regretté ses paroles dès qu’il les avait prononcées et il craignit quelques instants que Ron ne transplane sur le champ, les laissant en plan comme il l’avait déjà fait une fois. À son grand soulagement, il ne le fit pas, mais le garçon à la cicatrice sentit qu’il devait dire quelque chose :

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire cela, mais on est tous un peu à bout tu sais…

\- Ce ne sont pas tes frères qui risquent leurs vies dehors ! s’exclama Ron, laissant éclater sa rage et sa peur en même temps. Ce n’est pas toute ta famille que tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir !

\- C’est sûr que ça risque de ne pas arriver ! cracha Harry, toute envie de faire la paix disparue. Mes parents sont déjà morts, alors je ne risque rien, hein ?! Ce n’est pas comme si je vous considérais tous comme ma vraie famille ! »

Ron ne trouva rien à redire à cela et il partit dans un silence boudeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s’approcha de la table et s’éclaircit la gorge :

« S’cuse moi vieux, je ne voulais pas dire ça… » Et comme il remarquait qu’il répétait presque mot pour mot ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami, il continua avec un mince sourire : « On est tous un peu à bout tu sais… »

Harry sourit à son tour et lâche un faible « C’est bon. » Il gardait encore un peu de rancœur, mais rien qu’il ne pouvait surmonter. Hermione referma son livre et vint se joindre à eux. Elle glissa une main vers son petit ami, qui l’attrapa. Excuses acceptées.

« Qu’est ce que tu recherches, Hermione ? demanda Harry pour briser le silence gênant qui était tombé.

\- Artus, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, je suis sûre qu'il a une signification !

\- Bien sûr qu’il a une signification ! s’exclama Ron en la regardant, surpris. Tout le monde connaît Artus, enfin ! »

Les deux adolescents regardèrent leur ami sans comprendre. Ron se passa une main sur le visage avant de poursuivre :

« J’avais oublié que vous avez été élevés par des moldus. Artus, c’est _le_ héros de tous les mômes. C’est une série de livres imagés pour enfants où le personnage principal vit tout un tas d’aventures. Il a la faculté de se transformer à volonté, en animal par exemple, ou juste de changer les traits de son visage. Et grâce à ça, il sauve tout le monde et tout le tralala, je l’adorais quand j’étais petit ! J’avais hâte d’aller à Poudlard pour faire comme lui. Mais les cours avec McGonagall m’ont découragé, la métamorphose c’est vraiment trop dur. Après, le lien est facile à faire avec notre informateur, il a sûrement pris le nom parce qu'il change sans arrêt d'apparence…

\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? s’étonna Harry.

\- Ça me paraissait tellement évident… répondit Ron avec un mouvement d’épaule.

\- Encore une fausse piste alors… » dit Hermione, déçue.

Encore une…

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

C’est avec un soulagement immense qu’ils accueillirent, quatre jours plus tard, Fred et George. Ils avaient tout deux l’air fatigué mais satisfait. Ils mangèrent avec empressement ce que leur proposa Hermione, plus prévenante que ses deux amis qui les assommaient déjà de questions. Les jumeaux les ignorèrent, tout à leur "première bouffe chaude depuis des plombes", pour reprendre leur expression. Enfin rassasiés, ils repoussèrent leurs assiettes pour accorder leur attention aux trois adolescents assoiffés de nouvelles.

« On a retrouvé Ginny, commença Fred.

\- Quoi !! s’étranglèrent Ron et Harry d’une même voix.

\- Elle avait disparu ? s’enquit le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu ? s’exclama Ron, contrarié.

\- Car vous vous serriez précipités pour la chercher et on sait tous que ce n’est pas votre rôle ! répondit George, tout aussi agacé. Vous avez une mission, non ? Alors maintenant, vous le laissez terminer son histoire ou quoi ?

\- Merci George, dit Fred alors que les deux garçons s’étaient tus. Donc, comme je le disais, on a retrouvé Ginny, elle va bien, tout le monde va bien. On avait reçu un message de papa disant qu’elle et maman avaient été séparées, il voulait savoir si on savait où elle était, étant donné qu’on a des oreilles un peu partout. Bref, on a mis du temps, ils se cachaient bien et-

\- Ils ? le coupa Hermione, interloquée.

\- Oui, répondit Fred avec un petit sourire, elle a rejoint un groupe de personnes. Que nous allons retrouver demain.

\- Qui ça ? » s’exclama Ron, ravi.

Mais les jumeaux refusèrent de dire quoi que ce soit, apparemment très fiers de leur effet de surprise. Ron tenta bien de leur soustraire quelques informations mais sans succès. George argua du fait qu’ils étaient fatigués et sur ces paroles, tout deux se couchèrent.

Harry, lui, n’avait plus conscience de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il resta un long moment à fixer la table sans la voir, alors qu’une phrase tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

_Il allait revoir Ginny._

Rien d’autre n’avait plus d’importance que cela. Une myriade de sentiments contradictoires l’assaillait. Un peu de peur, beaucoup de joie et surtout de l’impatience.

_Il allait revoir Ginny !_

Son esprit bouillonnait, son cœur battait la chamade. Il voulait courir, hurler jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix, dépenser toute l’énergie qui coulait dans ses veines. Pourtant il restait là, sans bouger, de peur qu’au moindre mouvement, le monde s’effondre, que ce délicieux et terrifiant moment s’achève.

_Il allait revoir Ginny._

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Harry fronça le nez : autant le Magicobus était insupportable, la poudre de Cheminette un vrai calvaire et le Portoloin un rien désagréable, le métro représentait pour lui un véritable défi. Le bruit assourdissant, l’odeur acre de la sueur et chaque mouvement qui le projetait contre les autres passagers le faisaient bénir d’être né sorcier. Il se demandait comment les moldus pouvaient supporter une telle torture quotidiennement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : il ne lui restait plus que treize minutes de polynectar. Il remit difficilement sa main dans sa poche, compressé entre un homme immense et un autre maigrichon en costume. Il était 18h21 et la forte affluence les avait tous séparés. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le wagon pour voir Hermione qui tenait fermement la main de Ron, et un peu plus loin Fred et George qui attiraient les regards par leurs infirmités respectives. Aucun des deux n’y prêtait attention et Harry admirait leur stoïcisme : il savait ce que c’était que d’être marqué et au centre de l’attention. Machinalement, il voulut frotter sa cicatrice mais quand il eut atteint difficilement son front, il se rappela que la potion avait effacé son ancienne apparence. Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à sa montre. 18h24. Il ignorait où les emmenaient les jumeaux mais cela faisait bientôt trois quarts d’heure qu’ils les promenaient dans le métro, cavalant dans les couloirs, changeant de wagon régulièrement. Harry se doutait qu’ils faisaient tout cela pour ne pas être suivis, mais il avait hâte d’être arrivé.

Le métro marqua un énième arrêt et Harry vit que Fred et George avaient déjà quitté le wagon. Il donna quelques coups de coude pour arriver jusqu’aux portes et rejoindre ses amis. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient à grands pas vers un couloir dont le panneau indiquait une sortie. Harry n’avait jamais entendu parler de cette rue mais il jugea que c’était signe qu’ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches avant de se retrouver à l’air libre, pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry. Les jumeaux continuèrent de les guider mais ils ne marchèrent pas plus de cinq minutes avant de quitter l’artère principale pour une ruelle bien moins fréquentée. Là, Fred leur indiqua un immeuble que rien ne distinguait des autres. Il pressa l’un des boutons de l’interphone. Après quelques instants, on décrocha et bien que personne n'ait parlé, Fred se pencha pour hurler :

« Pingouin au caramel ! »

Harry se demanda quelques instants qui avait pu inventer un mot de passe aussi stupide. Il songea avec mélancolie aux mots de passe loufoques qui protégeaient le bureau de Dumbledore, et, comme toujours lorsqu’il pensait au vieil homme, il sentit sa colère s’éveiller. Il tenta de la contenir alors qu’ils grimpaient quatre étages dans un silence tendu. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir plongé dans la pénombre et malgré les efforts de Hermione pour l’éclairer en appuyant sur l’interrupteur, ils durent avancer à tâtons.

Fred et George les avaient intimés de n’utiliser la magie qu’en cas d’extrême danger. Ils étaient dans un quartier intégralement moldu et la moindre activité magique inhabituelle pouvait les compromettre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et avant que quiconque n’ait amorcé un geste pour frapper, celle-ci s’ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître la figure de Seamus, rayonnante de joie. Il les laissa entrer avec empressement et les cinq compères se retrouvèrent entassés dans un étroit vestibule. Soudainement, ils se sentirent assaillis de toute part. Des bras les attrapèrent tandis qu’un chuchotement s’élevait de l’obscurité. Enfin, quelqu’un s’exclama :

« Hé ! Laissez-les un peu respirer ! »

À côté de lui, Harry entendit Ron glapir « Neville ! » et effectivement, il crut discerner la voix du garçon.

« Neville ! s’écria Harry à son tour.

\- Oui, oui c’est moi mais… Merde, qui a éteint la lumière ?

\- S’cusez, ça doit être moi. Je suis collée au bouton. » lui répondit une voix douce et Harry se sentit fondre lorsqu’il reconnut celle de Ginny.

Il y eut quelques grognements, des raclements de chaussures et enfin, l’ampoule au dessus d’eux s’alluma. Harry cligna des yeux en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient à dix dans une minuscule pièce qui constituait, contrairement à ce qu’il avait cru au début, le salon. Il était entouré de visages rayonnants : Neville, Luna, Ginny, son cœur se serra, Seamus et Dean. Le garçon à la cicatrice leur rendit leur sourire avec chaleur. Quelle joie de les voir tous là !

« Je vous avais dit qu’ils allaient bien ! s’exclama Fred avec un sourire.

\- Ah les gars ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! s'enthousiasma Seamus. Ça fait des mois qu’on n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de vous ! Des rumeurs commençaient à courir et… »

Ils furent prit encore quelques instants dans des accolades.

« Venez, invita Neville. Venez découvrir notre antre. »

Le jeune homme leur désigna le salon d’un mouvement de bras. Harry en eut vite fait le tour : un canapé aplati le long d’un mur, deux matelas rangés contre un autre, une fenêtre occupait le dernier mais celle-ci était obstruée par d’épais volets. Et partout, recouvrant le papier-peint et même le plafond, des affiches. Elles se superposaient les unes aux autres mais Harry arriva malgré tout à discerner certaines affiches de l’entreprise Weasley et Weasley, des posters de Quidditch mais aussi des dessins à même la tapisserie. Il remarqua dans un coin une gazinière, coincé entre une petite table, un frigidaire et une porte à la peinture écaillée.

« Vous vivez tous là ? »

La question de Ron reflétait la même interrogation qui taraudait Harry. Neville lui répondit en hochant la tête :

« Les filles ont pris la chambre, là. Nous on dort dans le salon. Il y a une salle de bain à côté.

\- Enfin… Une salle de bain, on va dire un lavabo et un morceau de douche, rectifia Dean.

\- C’est très coquet ! s’extasia Fred.

\- Oui bon, on sait que ce n’est pas le grand luxe, riposta Neville en roulant des yeux. Mais c’est parfait comme planque, les Mangemorts ne viendront jamais nous chercher dans un immeuble moldu !

\- Si vous ne mourez pas tous d’une intoxication alimentaire… » objecta George en glissant un doigt sur la cuisinière à l’hygiène douteuse.

La moquerie arracha quelques sourires au groupe.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous n’avez pas fait de commentaire hier sur l’appartement ! s’exclama Seamus. Vous attendiez qu’on soit tous là !

\- Hé ! On sait choisir notre public ! dit George avec un clin d’œil et un mouvement de bras théâtral.

\- Allez les gars, asseyez-vous, prenez vos aises, on a plein de choses à se dire ! »

En absence de chaise, Seamus et Dean firent glisser à terre l’un des deux matelas et ils y prirent place, ainsi que sur le canapé. Harry se retrouva sur la couette, coincée entre Luna et Neville. En face de lui, Ron s’était assit entre Hermione et sa sœur, elle même assaillie par Fred et George, en équilibre sur l’accoudoir.

« Alors dites-nous tout, votre mission secrète, c’est quoi ? » demanda Seamus à brûle-pourpoint, avide.

Les trois adolescents se jetèrent des regards en coin, gênés. Harry vit les visages de Fred et George s’assombrir, mais ce fut Neville qui réagit le premier.

« Réfléchis, andouille. Si elle est secrète, c’est qu’ils ne peuvent pas nous en parler ! » dit-il en martelant du poing le crâne de son ami.

« Hm, en fait… » commença Hermione, mais elle se tut, fixant avec intensité Harry. Il était persuadé qu’elle essayait de communiquer avec lui par télépathie mais ce n’était pas très probant. Elle désigna Luna du regard et il commença à comprendre. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mal à l’aise, il prit la parole :

« Pour l’instant, on cherche un objet, une relique, qui aurait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. On ne sait pas du tout ce que ça pourrait être alors si vous avez une idée…

\- Tu veux dire, comme l’épée de Gryffondor ? demanda Neville.

\- C’est ça, mais à Serdaigle. Luna ? continua Harry, la voix presque implorante. Tu as une idée ? Quelque chose dont on aurait parlé dans ta maison ? »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir quelques instants, tordant entre ses doigts une mèche blonde. Enfin, elle répondit, brisant le silence de sa voix claire :

« Il y a le diadème perdu…

\- Le diadème perdu ? répéta Ron.

\- Oui, le diadème perdu, confirma Luna mais elle semblait déjà ailleurs.

\- Tu sais où on pourrait le trouver ? demanda Harry.

\- Et bien non, il est perdu. » protesta la jeune fille.

Harry se frotta les yeux, sentant le mal de tête pointer. C’était impossible de discuter avec Luna. D’un autre côté, cela lui avait manqué, tous ses discours sans queue ni tête.

« Quelle est la légende ? interrogea Hermione qui s’était redressée pour mieux entendre. Que sais-tu dessus ?

\- D'après ce qu’on dit, c’est une couronne qui apporterait la sagesse à ceux qui la porte. Je crois qu’il y a écrit dessus "Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit". Mais il a été perdu il y a des siècles.

\- Comment sais-tu ce qu’il y a écrit, s’il est perdu depuis autant de temps ? demanda Ginny, dubitative.

\- Il y en a une copie, sur une statue dans la tour de Serdaigle, lui répondit son amie.

\- Vraiment ? s’enthousiasma Hermione. Tu te rappelles comment il est ? »

Pour toute réponse, Luna se leva, glissa la main le long du mur jusqu’à ramener entre ses doigts une craie rabougrie. Puis, elle s’accroupit et se mit à dessiner sur le papier peint. Harry comprit alors d’où venaient toutes les esquisses sur le mur. Maintenant qu’il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait jurer reconnaître la patte de Luna. C’étaient surtout des représentations d’animaux, aux anatomies improbables et, connaissant la jeune fille, il doutait que la moitié soit réelle. Entre temps, Luna avait terminé son croquis et s’était poussée pour permettre aux autres de voir l’œuvre.

«  Ça me dit quelque chose ! s’enflamma Harry.

\- Moi aussi ! confirma Ron. Mais quoi et où ?

\- Ça ressemble à la tiare que portait Fleur pour son mariage, déclara Ginny, brisant ainsi tous leurs espoirs. Vous savez, celui de tante Murielle. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait cru quelques instants qu’ils tenaient quelque chose. Encore une fausse piste. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur son bras et rouvrit les paupières. De l’autre côté du matelas, Ginny le regardait avec compassion.

« Hé, t’inquiète pas. On va le trouver, ce diadème. »

Harry hocha la tête, touché. Soudainement, Fred se leva.

« Je meurs de faim. Vous avez quelque chose ou…

\- Justement, on comptait faire les courses, lui répondit Dean.

\- D’accord, c’est parti alors… »

George se redressa à son tour, suivit par Seamus et Dean. Les jumeaux se saisirent de leur frère avec un « On t’embarque. ». Hermione demanda à Luna si elle pouvait redessiner le diadème sur une feuille et elles allèrent dans la chambre. Neville marmonna qu’il devait aller aux toilettes et en quelques instants, la pièce se retrouva vide de tout occupant. À l’exception de Harry. Et de Ginny. Et il n’était pas convaincu que ce soit tout à fait le fruit du hasard.

Ginny, la seule qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis hier. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il lui dirait et il se sentait maintenant stupide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une quelconque banalité mais en une fraction de seconde, elle s’était retrouvée à côté de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser hésitant.

D’accord, ils n’avaient pas forcément besoin de parler non plus.

Il se laissa aller, tentant de profiter pleinement du moment. Merlin, que c’était agréable. Doux, chaud, réconfortant.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Il lui semblait que cela faisait juste une seconde lorsqu’il entendit la porte s’ouvrir et un toussotement gêné, mais à la manière dont ses muscles protestaient lorsqu’il se releva brusquement, il semblait s'être éternisé bien plus longtemps dans cette position.

Le visage en feu, il regarda Neville, revenu des toilettes, qui ne savait sur quel pied danser. Le rire de Ginny vint briser le silence gênant entre les deux garçons.

« Arrêtez, ce n’est pas comme si c’était un secret pour quiconque ! » gloussa-t-elle.

Un demi sourire apparu sur le visage de Neville.

« Je ne voulais juste pas vous déranger, dit-il.

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas, je t’assure, » fit la jeune fille, en tirant la main de son petit ami pour qu’il se rassoie.

Harry s’exécuta, se sentant gauche. Ginny se glissa contre lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, il se sentait bête, comme lorsque des années plus tôt il s’était retrouvé sous le gui avec Cho. Que diable ! C’était il y a presque cinq ans, il avait acquit bien plus d’assurance depuis ! Il posa un bras sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Non, rien à faire, il se sentait balourd.

Neville s’assit sur le canapé. Il tenta un peu de meubler le silence mais c’est l’arrivée de Luna et Hermione qui le sauva. Si Luna ne dit rien - avait-elle même remarqué le rapprochement entre ses deux amis ? - Hermione se contenta de leur adresser un sourire attendri. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, prenant plaisir à avoir une conversation presque normale. Puis, le sujet dériva et Luna, Neville et Ginny se mirent à leur narrer ce qu’ils avaient fait durant l’année où ils avaient été à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione étaient suspendus à leurs lèvres et ils remarquèrent à peine le retour des garçons. Harry tourna la tête lorsqu’il entendit l’étranglement indigné provenant de son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier était déjà poussé par son frère vers la cuisine, grand mot pour désigner la minuscule gazinière. Dean s’approcha d’eux et leur distribua quelques bières moldues en s’exclamant :

« C’est la fête ! Les pâtes arrivent bientôt !

\- Si Ron ne nous casse pas tout avant… » constata Hermione.

En effet, ce dernier semblait avoir quelques démêlés avec la cuisinière.

« Non Ron, pas comme ça ! » s'exclama Dean d’un air catastrophé.

Il renvoya le garçon, se chargeant lui même de mettre de l’eau à chauffer et pestant contre ces "enfants de sorciers handicapés de leurs dix doigts". Le plus jeune des Weasley s’assit en compagnie des autres, jetant d’étranges coups d’œil en direction de Harry. Ce dernier décida de l’ignorer. Le reste du groupe n’avait fait aucun commentaire sur son rapprochement avec Ginny, ce ne devait donc être un secret pour personne. Les conversations allaient bon train quand Dean apporta l’immense plat. Ils mangèrent à même le sol, dans des assiettes en carton. Malgré la frugalité du repas, Harry ne s’était pas autant régalé depuis des mois. Neville venait de terminer une énième anecdote lorsque Hermione demanda :

« Mais du coup, l’année suivante, tu t’es retrouvée toute seule Ginny ?

\- Je n’ai pas fait ma dernière année. Pas après qu’ _Il_ soit entré lui même dans le château ! gronda la rousse.

\- V- » Hermione se reprit à temps. « Tu-sais-qui est venu à Poudlard ? »

Neville hocha la tête.

« Et personne n’a réagi ? » s’étonna Ron, choqué.

Ginny et Neville haussèrent les épaules, gênés.

« Que pouvions nous faire ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Mais je veux dire, les profs, McGonagall, tout ça… bafouilla le roux.

\- Le mieux qu’elle avait à faire c’était de s’assurer qu’il ne s’en prendrait à aucun élève. Le défier ouvertement aurait été bien trop risqué…

\- Alors il est juste venu et… c’est tout, avança Harry. Aucune résistance ? »

Leurs amis hochèrent la tête de nouveau.

«  Ah si ! se souvint Neville. La Dame Grise a pété son câble.

\- C’est vrai, confirma Ginny. Elle hurlait partout, pire que Peeves et Mimi-Geignarde réunis. Les Carrow ont fini par réussir à l'enfermer dans une tour.

\- Enfermer un fantôme ? » demanda Harry, dubitatif.

Haussement d'épaules. Après tout, le frère et la sœur Carrow usaient abondamment de la magie noire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue... poursuivit Ginny.

\- Elle a continué à crier. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luna, qui n’avait jusque là rien dit.

« J'allais souvent la voir après, continua-t-elle, de sa voix douce. Elle me parlait à travers le sol. Elle criait, criait. Elle n’arrêtait pas de parler de sa mère.

\- Sa mère ?

\- Oui, Rowena. Elle répétait que c'était une femme intelligente, plus que lui, et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas la souiller plus longtemps. Qu’elle devait rétablir ce qui avait été et que-

\- Attends, comprit soudainement Hermione. Quand tu dis Rowena, tu parles de Serdaigle ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Luna, Helena est sa fille.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle réagi ainsi ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, Helena est un peu bizarre tu sais... » conclut la jeune fille de sa voix éthérée.

Ce constat arracha un sourire à Harry. Il était ironique que Luna, étrangeté parmi les étrangetés, émette un tel jugement.

Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux éclatants de Ginny, humant son odeur avec délice. Il se sentait bien, profondément calme comme rarement auparavant. Il se laissa glisser dans une douce torpeur, bercé par le ronronnement des conversations. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque s’imaginer de retour à Poudlard. Contre lui, il sentait Ginny jouer avec ses mains, ses doigts agiles glissant contre sa peau. Il se permit un léger soupir, si bas que seul sa petite amie put l’entendre.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? »

Le susnommé sursauta, sortant de son rêve éveillé. C’était Hermione. Il se tourna vers elle alors qu’elle était déjà à moitié levée. Il hocha la tête, une pointe de culpabilité s’immisçant dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas se laisser ainsi aller. Il la suivit dans la pièce adjacente, accompagné de Ron.

Tous les trois. Comme toujours.

Il alluma la lumière pour découvrir une petite pièce, à l’image de l’appartement. Elle comportait deux matelas au sol, côte à côte, et il y avait tout juste la place pour atteindre l’autre porte.

« Il y a un Horcruxe à Poudlard. » murmura Hermione quand elle eut l’attention des deux garçons.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Depuis le début, il était le seul à penser une telle chose. Il _savait_ que le lieu était un endroit important pour Voldemort, comme l’avait été la caverne ou la maison de sa mère. Mais les deux autres n’avaient jamais été convaincus, jusque là tout au moins.

« Arrête, contesta Ron, ce n’est pas parce qu’il s’y est rendu que…

\- Réfléchis ! Pourquoi est-il venu ? Pour le cacher…

\- Ou pour vérifier qu’il est toujours en place. » compléta le garçon à la cicatrice.

Harry était persuadé que Voldemort avait caché l’Horcruxe depuis bien longtemps, alors qu’il était venu demander une place de professeur à Dumbledore. Hermione semblait penser qu’il l’avait mis récemment, mais ce n’était pas le moment de la contredire. Ils étaient d’accord sur un point : il fallait retourner à Poudlard. Ron reprit la parole, en haussant un peu le ton.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu’il aurait réussi à cacher une puissante relique de magie Noire dans le château, sans que quiconque, et surtout Dumbledore, ne le remarque ?

\- Dumbledore ne savait pas tout, répliqua Harry, toujours à voix basse. Regarde, pour la Salle sur Demande, il ignorait qu’elle existait à une époque ! »

Cela sembla être l’argument décisif mais Ron insista néanmoins :

« Même si c’est le cas, nous n’avons aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher. Et le château est immense. »

Harry se tourna vers la porte en haussant les épaules : c’était mieux que de chercher à l’aveuglette dans toute l’Angleterre.

« Et grouillant de Mangemort ! » ajouta Ron alors qu’ils franchissaient la porte.

Un étrange silence les accueillit.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Neville.

Ils s’empressèrent de répondre par l’affirmative alors qu’ils reprenaient leurs places. Ginny vint se blottir contre Harry et il déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il était toujours en dehors des conversations mais la magie ne faisait plus effet. Les paroles de Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu’il essayait de résoudre le puzzle. Ginny lui écrasait les côtes et il bougea afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse plus posément. L’Horcruxe. Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. La visite de Voldemort à Poudlard. Rogue directeur. La crise de nerf de la Dame Grise. Serdaigle. Le diadème à nouveau. Tous ces éléments formaient un tout.

Il changea de position une fois de plus, ramenant son bras engourdit devant lui.

Le diadème était à Poudlard. Dans le Parc ? Dans la Forêt Interdite ? Trop dangereux avec le nombre de créature qui pouvait le découvrir. Dans le château alors. Où ? Pas là où un élève pouvait tomber dessus. Peut être qu’un sort le protégeait. Non, un aussi puissant sort aurait été découvert par un professeur. Et personne ne l’avait trouvé jusque là. Ignorance de Dumbledore. Horcruxe caché sous son nez. Raillerie de Voldemort. Ginny rit, et il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il resta quelques instant en contemplation devant son visage rayonnant.

Il se reprit et ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer. Il avait toutes les pièces, il en était sûr. Voldemort avait percé des secrets que Dumbledore ignorait. La Chambre des Secrets ? Non, ce n’était pas ça, il en était convaincu. Serdaigle. Intelligente. Dumbledore. Intelligent aussi. Voldemort. De même. Le diadème perdu. Diadème retrouvé. Voldemort. Rogue. Dumbledore. Poudlard. Dumbledore ignorant. Tuyau. Ne connaissant pas la Chambre des Secrets. Pot de chambre. Ne connaissant pas la Salle sur Demande. Poudlard changeant. Poudlard protégeant. Poudlard cachant le…

Ginny l’embrassa et Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La jeune fille le regardait avec un sourire timide. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant, et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? »

Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Je crois… que j’ai besoin... »

_d’un peu d’air_

« … d’aller aux toilettes. »

Il se dégagea de la rousse et se leva. Il sentait qu’il était tout proche de la solution mais il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il traversa rapidement la chambre pour arriver dans la salle de bain. Là, il ferma la porte et fusilla du regard son reflet. Il était proche, si proche, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu’il cherchait. Il se passa de l’eau sur le visage, cherchant toujours la solution.

Poudlard. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Salle sur Demande. Diad-

_Oh, par les saintes baloches de Merlin._

Il se redressa brusquement, se heurtant la tête contre l’armoire. Il n’en avait cure.

Il avait trouvé. Il savait où il avait vu ce diadème. Ce n’était pas au mariage de Fleur. Non, c’était à Poudlard, dans la Salle sur Demande, alors qu’il allait cacher le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Là, il s’en était saisi et l’avait posé sur un buste pour se rappeler de son emplacement. Merlin, il l’avait touché !

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, se prit les pieds dans un matelas, arriva en trombe dans le salon et hurla :

« Je sais ! »

Devant les regards interloqués de ses amis, il s’expliqua :

« Je sais où il est. Le diadème. Il est à Poudlard. Je me souviens ! »

Il leur narra en quelques mots comment il avait découvert l'immense trésor que recelait la Salle sur Demande et comment Voldemort avait lui aussi dû tomber dessus. Le regard des jumeaux s'alluma d'envie

« Tu imagines George ? Des génération d'élèves cachant dans cette salle des objets interdits...

\- Et peut-être dangereux, avertit Hermione

\- Ou tout simplement géniaux, renchérit George.

\- Comment allons nous faire pour aller à Poudlard ? » interrogea Ron.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

« Avec la carte et la cape, ça devrait le faire.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Le château a beaucoup changé en deux ans.

\- Il faut être tracé pour y entrer. On a essayé il y a quelques mois, on devait voir McGonagall, leur expliqua Fred. On était à peine sortis du passage secret, vous savez celui derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, qu'une alarme s’est mise à sonner. On s’en est échappés de peu ! »

Le groupe d'adolescents se perdit de longues minutes en réflexions intenses.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Dobby ? questionna subitement Neville.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme mais s'arrêtèrent devant la mine sombre de Hermione. Alors que Harry voulait leur apprendre la nouvelle, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler.

« Dobby est mort. » murmura sa meilleure amie, la voix tremblante.

Personne ne sut quoi dire. Ils se contentèrent de baisser les yeux en silence. Neville se saisit de sa bière et bien qu’elle soit presque vide, il la leva :

« À Dobby, l’elfe libre. Qui a tant fait pour nous. »

Ils saluèrent tous. Au bout de quelques temps, Ron reprit la parole :

« Et si on demandait à un autre elfe de maison ?

\- Ron ! s’insurgea Hermione.

\- Mais il ne risquerait rien ! se défendit-il.

\- Ça ne va pas, soupira Neville. On ne peut pas être sûr de leur allégeance. Techniquement, les elfes de Poudlard doivent obéir au directeur, c’est à dire…

\- Rogue. » compléta Harry en grinçant des dents.

Harry sentit ses épaules s’affaisser. Non. Il n’était pas question de se laisser abattre ainsi. Il avait réussi à récupérer l’Horcruxe enfermé dans Gringotts. Celui de Poudlard ne devrait pas poser autant de problème.

« Artus, déclara Harry.

\- Artus ? répéta Neville.

\- Artus ! s’exclama Ron en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Artus, confirma Hermione.

\- Artus, acquiesça Fred.

\- Quoi ? » C’était Ginny. « C’est qui Artus ?

\- Personne, petite sœur, » lui répondit Fred.

_Juste la solution à tous nos problèmes._

La rousse tenta bien de questionner ses frères dessus mais elle n’obtint rien. Elle fit de même avec son petit ami mais il tint sa langue. Si les jumeaux jugeaient qu’il ne fallait rien révéler, il ne dirait rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien avancée et que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, Fred estima qu’il était temps de rentrer. Tandis que les cinq amis enfilaient leurs manteaux, Ginny vint se poster devant eux.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Harry s’était attendu à cette demande. Et il savait que c’était impossible. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de l’avoir à ses côtés. Il ne pourrait se concentrer sur sa quête alors qu’elle était là, aussi près de lui. Son corps, son esprit, son âme toute entière se tendaient vers elle, et il était alors imperméable à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fallait qu’il s’éloigne d’elle, pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour la réussite de leur mission, pour la fin de Voldemort. Rien ne devait le distraire, surtout pas son amour pour elle. Il secoua lentement la tête, se demandant comment il allait lui expliquer. Ce fut Ron qui vint à sa rescousse :

« Hors de question ! C’est bien trop dangereux !

\- Arrêtez de me mettre toujours de côté comme si j’étais une gamine ! explosa la rousse. J’ai vécu des choses aussi dangereuses que vous ces dernières années, même plus !

\- Ginny, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont… supplia Harry.

\- Alors prenez moi avec vous !  lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Non. »

Le ton de Harry était sans appel et elle le comprit car elle tourna les talons et, d’un pas rageur, s’isola dans la chambre. Harry s’en voulait de partir ainsi, mais il craignait de céder s’il allait la rejoindre. Il prit Luna dans ses bras, serra les mains de ses amis et lorsqu’il se retrouva face à Neville, il lui glissa :

« Veille sur elle, s’il te plait.

\- Comme toujours. T’inquiète pas Harry, tu peux partir le cœur tranquille. »

C’est pourtant l’esprit préoccupé qu’il monta dans le métro, s’éloignant de l’appartement londonien qui abritait quelques unes des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de personnages dans ce chapitre, j’espère ne pas les avoir massacrés ! Le prochain chapitre devra être un tournant. Des questions ? Des critiques ? J’attends vos avis avec impatience !


	4. Chute

**Chute**

 

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

Ils mirent une semaine pour contacter Artus. Une longue semaine. Cette fois-ci, son apparence était celle d’un jeune homme sortant tout juste de l’adolescence. Il s’était lui même désarmé avant de s’asseoir à table avec eux. Puis Harry avait tout de suite enchaîné sur la raison de sa présence, lui expliquant brièvement ce qu’ils attendaient de lui.

« Un diadème. » conclut Artus.

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cet homme pouvait toujours avoir l’air aussi imperturbable.

« À Poudlard ? » continua-t-il.

Cette habitude qu'il avait de parler par monosyllabe commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il se retint de s’énerver et lui montra le dessin de Luna.

« Voilà à quoi il ressemble. Au 7eme étage, il y a un couloir où il y a accroché une immense tapisserie, qui représente des trolls, je crois. Quelque chose comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas la louper, ces trucs gesticulent dans tous les sens. Devant la tapisserie, il y a un mur vide. Passez trois fois devant en pensant très fort "j’ai besoin de cacher quelque chose". Là, une porte devrait apparaître. Vous tomberez sur une immense salle. Il vous faudra chercher une armoire sur laquelle est posé un buste en pierre, avec une perruque. Le diadème est dessus. Ça va ? Je dois répéter quelque chose ? termina Harry, espérant qu’il n’avait pas été trop brutal.

\- Ça ira, » affirma Artus.

Harry sortit de sa poche sa cape d’invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Il éprouvait un malaise à devoir s’en séparer mais il leur fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Hermione l’encouragea d’un signe de tête et il les poussa vers Artus. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Cape d’invisibilité, pour passer inaperçu, éluda le jeune homme. Et une carte de Poudlard.

\- Magique, » précisa Ron.

Harry lui fit une démonstration. Il sortit sa baguette, tapota le parchemin en prononçant " _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ". Là, le plan de Poudlard se révéla, indiquant en pattes de mouche le nom de ses habitants. Son cœur se serra en voyant qu’il ne connaissait aucun nom sur la carte. Ah si, il aperçut Miss Teigne qui fouinait non loin du bureau de McGonagall, où se trouvait cette dernière. Avant, il restait de longues heures à regarder ces points noirs, mais lorsque ni Ginny, ni Neville, ni aucun autre de ses amis n’y était plus apparu, il avait arrêté.

Un coup d’œil à Artus lui apprit qu’il ne semblait pas surpris par cet objet magique. Le garçon se demanda ce qu’il fallait faire pour étonner l’homme.

« Pour l’effacer, il faut dire " _Méfait accompli_ ".

\- Approprié, » déclara l’homme avec un sourire en coin qui tordait étrangement son visage.

Il plia soigneusement la carte et la cape et les rangea dans son manteau.

« Si c’est tout, dit-il, on se reverra dans deux jours. Même lieu, même heure. »

Artus se saisit de sa baguette et Harry fut surpris de voir un bref sourire traverser son visage alors qu’il regardait Ron. C’était la première fois que l’homme mystérieux semblait avoir un sourire sincère. Ou peut être était-ce son apparence du jour qui le rendait plus avenant ? Le roux ne semblait pas s’être aperçu de quoi que ce soit, mais il avait les sourcils froncés.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte aménagée, tous les trois autour de la table. Les deux frères étaient partis encore une fois, et comme toujours lorsque les jumeaux n’étaient pas là, l’ambiance était pesante. Mais quelque chose d’autre allait de travers.

« Ron, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller… » constata Hermione.

En effet, le roux n’avait pas touché à son assiette depuis le début du repas.

« À quoi tu penses ? s’enquit Harry.

\- La baguette… commença Ron. Celle de Artus, précisa-t-il devant les regards perplexes de ses amis. Je crois que… Enfin… C’est celle de Percy.

\- Tu es sûr ? s’étonna Hermione.

\- Presque. Bon, ça fait des années que je ne l’ai pas vue mais cette forme, cette taille, ce bois… Je ne sais pas, c’est tellement étrange. »

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Percy ne pouvait être Artus. Il le leur aurait dit, non ? Ce n’était même pas certain. Mais pourquoi se cacher ? Harry n’y comprenait rien, et Hermione semblait être dans la même situation.

« Je me trompe peut être… » marmonna Ron, ce qui sembla clore la discussion. Mais les trois esprits étaient en pleine ébullition.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Le jour de leur rendez-vous arriva à la fois très lentement et très rapidement. Alors qu’ils faisaient les cent pas au lieu de rendez-vous, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son empressement à ses amis mais il était incontestablement excité. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Artus leur ramène l’Horcruxe. Il ne leur resterait alors plus que Nagini et Voldemort lui même.

Artus arriva à l’heure prévue, roux, barbu, petit. Harry entendit Ron retenir une exclamation, mais l’homme, si ce n’est la couleur des cheveux, ne ressemblait en rien à Percy. Oserait-il lui poser la question ? Il n’eut pas le temps de se décider, Artus avait déjà sorti de sous sa cape un objet semi-circulaire, enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Leur informateur écarta les pans du tissu avec le bout de sa baguette pour le leur révéler. Le diadème était beau, enfin le supposait Harry, fait d’argent et serti de ce qui semblait être des saphirs. Il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé ce type d’objet précieux pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir attiré, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi il éprouvait un tel sentiment. Il voulait le toucher, sentir le contact du métal contre sa peau, la douceur des pierres, la texture de l’argent.

« N’y touchez pas. »

C’était Artus qui venait de l’arrêter. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il s’était approché du diadème, tendant les doigts pour s’en saisir. Harry regarda ses paumes, hébété. Il se reprit et, suivant le conseil de l’homme, fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pouvez-vous le détruire ? interrogea le jeune homme, étrangement contrarié.

\- Comment ferais-je un tel tour de passe-passe ? » demanda Artus avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Harry frissonna : était-ce la présence de l’Horcruxe qui le mettait aussi mal à l’aise ? Il l’ignora, mais il n’aimait pas la manière dont Artus lui rappelait des bribes de souvenirs, sans que, encore une fois, il ne comprenne de quoi il s’agissait.

« Avec de la magie noire! Un Feudeymon ! continua-t-il, buté.

\- Harry ! Tu n’y penses pas sérieusement ! » s’exclama Hermione.

Mais déjà, Artus secouait la tête.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. Et je n’ai pas deux ans à perdre à l’apprentissage de ce sortilège. Il nous faudra trouver un autre moyen… Je vous le confie pour l’instant, mais en aucun cas, _aucun_ , insista-t-il, vous ne devez le toucher ! »

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et prit le diadème empaqueté. Elle le scella d’un sortilège et le glissa dans son sac à perles. D’un signe de la tête, Artus les salua et les quitta ainsi sans qu’ils ne pussent le retenir. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dévisagèrent. L’entrevue avait été brève et leur laissait un goût amer. Ils ignoraient de nouveau comment procéder.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé sur son lit, Harry tournait et retournait le mystère Artus dans sa tête. Cet homme était un ensemble de contradictions inconciliables. Il portait des vêtements moldus avec naturel mais pourtant il portait le pseudonyme d’un héros que seuls les enfants sorciers connaissaient. Il leur avait avoué à demi-mot être un Mangemort mais il se disait incapable de pratiquer la magie noire. Et il y avait cette histoire de baguette. Ron semblait être sûr que c’était celle de son frère. Artus l’avait-il volé à Percy, sur son cadavre encore frais ? Harry frissonna, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Fred et George ignoraient ce qu’il était advenu de leur frère honni. Était-il toujours au ministère, à travailler tel un lèche-botte, ou s’était-il fait enfermer pour des actes que le reste de sa famille avait commis ? Quel était le lien entre lui et Artus ? Harry soupira. Il ne s’en sortait pas.

Il ne savait même pas s’il appréciait ou non l’homme. Il les avait aidés, certes, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver exécrable. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu’un mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui exactement.

Et soudain il comprit.

Artus lui faisait penser à Rogue, dans sa manière d’être, de se comporter, de parler. Il ravala sa colère comme il le put. Artus ne pouvait être Rogue. Rogue n’avait aucun intérêt à les aider, c’était un meurtrier, un Mangemort de la pire espèce qui aurait vendu femme et enfants pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Artus était dans leur camp, et même s'il se montrait peu aimable, il devait avoir un bon fond, Harry le sentait. Et son instinct le trompait rarement.

Au moins avait-il comprit la raison pour laquelle il n’aimait pas Artus à ce point. Même si cela ne l’avançait pas. Vraiment pas.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry se leva le lendemain avec une idée brillante. Il se hâta d’en faire part à ses amis.

« Si on a besoin de la magie noire pour détruire l’Horcruxe et bien… On ne devrait pas hésiter, commença-t-il. Attends Hermione, laisse moi finir ! Quelle autre solution avons-nous ? L’épée est inaccessible, on ne sait même pas à qui Artus l’a donnée ! Le Feudeymon est la seule possibilité de le détruire !

\- Harry, dit-elle aussi calmement qu’elle le put avec le ton qu’elle prenait pour parler aux enfants. Comment comptes-tu y arriver ? Il ne suffit pas d’ouvrir un grimoire et de prononcer une formule ! L’usage de la magie noire requiert des années d’entrainement, et plus encore si on ne veut pas que ça se retourne contre nous !

\- Qui a parlé de lancer le sort nous même ?! »

Hermione resta muette, commençant à comprendre l’idée. Harry enchaîna :

« Ça doit bien exister, des gens qui offrent leurs services en magie noire contre rémunération. Je ne sais pas, quelque part dans l’allée des Embrumes, avec tous ces types qui font de la magie en noire en douce…

\- Plus en douce maintenant… fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Oui enfin bon, tu m’as compris. Je suis sûr que…

\- Sérieusement, on peut éviter de parler de magie noire au petit-déjeuner ? » grimaça Ron.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de leur lancer des regards noirs. Harry et Hermione s’excusèrent en se jetant un coup d’œil gêné. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne comprenaient réellement certains tabous à l’œuvre dans le monde sorcier. Harry réprouvait la magie noire, fondamentalement, mais il n’éprouvait pas la répulsion que pouvait avoir Ron à en parler. Le roux affichait un air dégoûté et bien que le reste du petit-déjeuner se passât dans le silence, il ne toucha guère à ses toasts.

Le sujet revint plus tard. Hermione semblait bien y avoir réfléchi et lorsque les jumeaux rentrèrent, elle alla leur demander ce qu’ils en pensaient. Tout deux grimacèrent mais lâchèrent un « Ouais, ça doit exister » avant de passer à autre chose. Harry insista et lorsqu’ils furent convaincus qu’ils avaient épuisés toutes les autres solutions, ils acceptèrent de se renseigner. Harry regarda avec fascination Fred envoyer quelques messages à l’aide de divers tableaux. Combien de personnes les jumeaux pouvaient-ils contacter avec ces peintures animées ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Fred leur indiqua deux adresses où ils pouvaient trouver ces pratiquants.

« Faites attention, exigea-t-il. Ces types ne rigolent pas, s’ils apprennent qui vous êtes… Et d’après ce qu’on m’a dit, ils demandent des sommes faramineuses. J’espère que vous avez de quoi payer. »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, confus. Il y avait bien longtemps que la réserve d’or, prélevée sur le compte de Harry avant que tout ne commence, était épuisée.

Fred haussa l’épaule.

« N’y allez pas sans argent. Trop dangereux. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il y ait sans cesse des obstacles, toujours plus grands, alors qu’il pensait approcher de quelque chose ? Depuis qu’il était arrivé dans le monde des Sorciers, Harry n’avait jamais pensé que l’argent puisse un jour être un problème. Il regarda George compter les gallions que l’entreprise Weasley & Weasley leur avait permis d’économiser, mais à sa grimace, il comprit que ce n’était pas la peine de compter dessus.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

C’était difficile à concevoir. Il y a moins d’une heure, ils étaient tous les trois dans la cachette des jumeaux à élaborer un plan pour détruire l’avant dernier Horcruxe et maintenant, Harry avait l’impression que tout s’écroulait. Les deux dernières années, tous leurs efforts, évaporés, partis en fumée en quelques instants. Il ne voulait y croire.

Cela avait commencé avec un hennissement. Hermione s’était levée, incertaine, et, tirant sur le drap qui recouvrait l’un des tableaux, avait découvert le paysage montagneux qu’ils avaient déjà vu auparavant. La femme au premier plan dormait, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux dans les yeux. Derrière elle, le petit cheval courtaud s’était approché au trot, portant autour de son cou deux rubans verts qui tressautaient au rythme de ses pas. Ils leur avaient fallu peu de temps pour comprendre que c’était un signal, mais que devaient-ils faire alors que Fred et George étaient absents ? Devant l’insistance de l’animal, qui n’en finissait pas de hennir, ils avaient pris la décision de se rendre au seul point de rendez-vous qu’ils connaissaient.

Là, Artus les attendait. Oh, ils avaient été soulagés que ce ne fut pas un piège, mais lorsqu’ils apprirent les nouvelles qu’il leur apportait, ils auraient préféré que c’en fusse un. De tous les scénarii que Harry avait pu imaginer, celui-ci ne l’avait jamais effleuré.

Voldemort avait créé un nouvel Horcruxe.

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne _pouvait_ pas y croire ! S’il en avait refait un, combien d’autres pouvaient suivre ? C’était une démonstration de puissance. Voldemort savait qu’ils avaient réussi à détruire certains Horcruxes, sûrement depuis le vol dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Peut-être était-il même allé vérifier le diadème à Poudlard ou le médaillon dans la caverne ? Il voulait leur montrer qu’il n’avait pas peur, qu’il pouvait toujours aller plus loin. Selon Artus, la cérémonie s’était déroulée aux yeux de tous. Peu avaient compris ce que signifiait cette mascarade mais les concernés avaient saisi la porté du message. Voldemort était tout puissant. Plus qu’une personne, c’était sept sorciers qu’il avait réuni pour créer son Horcruxe. Sept hommes puissants, des Aurors, de vaillants combattants qui avaient fini par être attrapés et qu’il avait exécuté lui même. Quant au choix de l’objet qui avait accueilli son morceau d’âme…

Il se raillait d’eux.

Triste fin pour le Choixpeau magique de Poudlard. L’antique artefact, condamné à renfermer une partie de l’âme du sorcier le plus noir depuis des siècles. Le symbole était fort. Voldemort contrôlait désormais tout le monde sorcier. Et qu’étaient-ils, tous les trois, à se démener, essayant de l’anéantir sans jamais s’approcher du but ? Certes, il savait où était le nouvel Horcruxe mais il était encore plus inaccessible qu’à Poudlard ou qu’à Gringotts, au cœur même du manoir Malefoy, immense fourmilière de Mangemorts que Voldemort lui même quittait rarement. Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Artus semblait à court d’idées miraculeuses. Néanmoins, Harry avait l’impression qu’il leur cachait quelque chose. Mais qu’en était-il vraiment ?

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry tombait. Les évènements qui l’avaient conduit là étaient un peu flous. Et il tombait, dans un gouffre sans fond, sombre. De temps en temps, il sentait la réalité se former autour de lui. La chambre. Le parquet. Mais il la refusait, de tout son corps, de tout son être. Il tombait. Sans bouger. Il était là, sans le vouloir. D’où lui venait ce sentiment de vertige ?

Il y avait eu Artus. Le visage grave, les yeux fuyants. Le regard des mauvaises nouvelles. Et puis il y avait eu la nouvelle elle-même. Une attaque. Des morts. Le nom était tombé. Remus. Comment avait-il pu dire ça, le visage si impassible ? Et puis quelques autres noms, dont la sonorité lui évoquait quelques souvenirs lointains.

Et Ginny. Toujours en vie, avait-il dit. Mais blessée. Grièvement, sans que l’on sache si elle rouvrirait les yeux un jour. Ils avaient demandé à la rejoindre. Artus avait accepté, du bout des lèvres. Et il l’avait vue. Son visage pâle, les paupières closes, ses cheveux ocres sagement ramenés sur ses épaules. Figée. Allongée dans ce lit immaculé. Il aurait voulu dire qu’elle semblait endormie, mais c’était faux. Elle semblait morte. On lui avait expliqué ce qui s’était passé, ce qu’on lui avait fait, ses chances de s’en sortir. Mais il n’avait pu écouter. Seule l’image de son corps immobile l’obsédait, tournait et retournait dans son esprit.

On avait fini par les remarquer. Arthur. McGonagall. Ils s’étaient affolés de leur présence en ce lieu, ils ne devaient pas être là ! Alors le professeur les avait conduit dans une ancienne cachette de l’Ordre du Phénix qui sentait les années soixante-dix. Papier peint orange. Terne. Poussiéreux. Et on leur avait dit d’attendre.

Attendre.

Harry avait fui les regards douloureux de ses amis, grimpant les escaliers menant à l’étage comme s’il montait sur un échafaud. Et il tombait. Debout, au centre de la pièce. Le monde s’écroulait. Bien que la chambre soit calme. Sereine. Insupportable. Il aurait préféré que les murs tremblent, que le plancher s’écroule, que les vitres explosent.

Tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il tenu Ginny éloignée ? Elle avait été là, à portée de bras, si proche. Il avait été incapable de la protéger. Et il se croyait être celui qui allait tous les sauver ? Folie. Il n’était rien. Juste un garçon parmi d’autres, dépassé par les évènements. Il se voyait déjà vainqueur, entouré des Weasley. Connerie. Qu’en était-il de la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée ? Deux ans. Et la guerre continuait. Les morts. Un nouvel orphelin. Ted. Combien d’autres y aurait-il encore ?

Et alors qu’il pensait s’approcher du but, Voldemort reprenait de l’avance. Combien d’Horcruxes pouvait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il espérer détruire cet être si celui-ci arrachait encore et encore des morceaux à son âme ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son esprit fourmillait de pensées éparses, sans qu’il n’arrive plus à en formuler aucune. Culpabilité. Peur. Chagrin. Désespoir. Colère. Tout se mélangeait. Et pendant ce temps, Ginny agonisait, Voldemort se renforçait.

_Il te faut plus de temps._

C’était ce dont il avait besoin. Pour devenir plus fort. Il pourrait tous les défendre. Pour comprendre. Il saurait alors ce qu’il devait faire.

_Tu peux en avoir. Du temps._

Quelque chose clochait.

_Puissance et connaissance._

D’où venait cette voix, dans son esprit ? Ce n’était pas ses pensées, c’était…

_Pour sauver tes amis, pour leur épargner la souffrance. Pour Ginny. Car tu as besoin d’elle. On ne peut vivre sans elle._

Il essaya de repousser cette voix, mais pouvait-on s’empêcher de penser ? Sans qu’il ne sache comment, il s’était retrouvé à genoux, tenant entre ses mains le diadème de Serdaigle. L’objet était étrangement chaud contre sa peau. Réconfortant. Apaisant. Et la voix, sa voix, continuait.

_Du temps, c’est tout ce qu’il te faut, un peu plus de temps._

Et, tout doucement, il déposa la couronne sur sa tête.

Puis, les ténèbres l’engloutirent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est mon premier cliffhanger, j’avoue me sentir plutôt diabolique ! :p Comme toujours, j’attends vos avis avec impatience.


	5. Fantômes

**Fantômes**

_\- Harry Potter -_

Plongé dans les ténèbres, Harry se sentit transporté sur des milliers de kilomètres. Il ne savait comment ni combien de temps s’écoula, peut-être était-ce des années, peut-être quelques fractions de secondes. Il n’entendait rien, ne voyait rien, ne ressentait rien. Même sa peur s’était envolée. Il n’avait plus conscience de son propre corps. Les ténèbres. Pourtant, il dût s’évanouir à un moment car il reprit connaissance. Avec une joie irrationnelle, il se sentit de nouveau respirer, la vie l’emplir et résonner en lui, comme l’eau d’un barrage que l’on aurait soudainement ouvert. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, tout comme le reste de son corps mais il bénissait cette douleur qui le faisait de nouveau se sentir vivant. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, surtout dans le dos, là où il était en contact avec le sol irrégulier. Les ténèbres l’entouraient toujours mais il savait que cette fois, c’était dû à ses paupières qui restaient closes. Malgré le bourdonnement qui résonnait à ses oreilles, il entendait des voix autour de lui, ainsi que des bruits de pas. On s’activait à ses côtés. Ron ou Hermione ? Il l’ignorait, peut-être n’avait-il pas bougé au final ?

Il entendit une voix plus sèche que les autres et il eut l’impression qu’on s’adressait à lui. Il essaya bien de bouger mais son corps ne semblait pas encore parfaitement répondre.  Un courant d’air sur son flanc et des cordes lui entravèrent soudainement les mains et les pieds. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, se préparant à être aveuglé. Mais la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre.

Son regard était flou, pourtant il sentait sur le bout de son nez ses lunettes toujours en place. Une forme sombre se pencha et lui éclaira le visage. La lumière aveuglante du Lumos l'empêcha de voir à qui il avait affaire. Il referma les yeux, la lueur lui brûlant la rétine et lui vrillant le crâne. Après quelques instants de silence, un juron se fit entendre :

« Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est quoi ce foutoir ?

\- Ça sent pas bon, ça sent pas bon du tout ! répondit une seconde voix. Comment est-il entré ?

\- Merde, ça ne va pas du tout ! reprit la première voix. Ce lieu est censé être protégé, il n’y a que nous quatre à pouvoir être ici ! On a un putain de problème !

\- C'est peut-être lui... Je veux dire, il lui ressemble tellement que... »

Un nouveau silence se fit, comme s'ils réfléchissaient à cette possibilité. Enfin, l'un reprit la parole :

« Je vais chercher Lily, il faut qu'elle soit prête à partir.

\- Et si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient ? reprit l'autre. Et si c'était un putain de piège ? »

Le silence encore une fois accueillit ses paroles. Puis il répéta d'un ton calme :

« Je vais chercher Lily. Et après, on essayera de contacter James. »

L'autre grogna en réponse tandis que Harry entendait son compagnon s'éloigner. Il put enfin rouvrir les yeux. En face de lui se tenait l'homme qui était resté. Il eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Les cheveux bruns, les traits fins, il avait une allure si assurée, sûr de sa beauté, que Harry avait du mal à faire le lien avec l’homme décharné qu’il avait connu. Pourtant, c’était bien Sirius Black qui se tenait là, le toisait avec mépris tandis que lui même le fixait en clignant des yeux, hébété. Il voulait crier "Sirius ! C'est moi !" mais un sort de mutisme l'empêchait de parler. Il ne comprenait pas, était-ce un rêve, une hallucination créée par Voldemort pour le tourmenter ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Harry n’eut guère le temps de s’interroger, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une jeune femme, à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux roux, et même s'il ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux d’où il se trouvait, il était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient d'un vert émeraude, identiques aux siens.

Sa mère.

Il l'avait vu en photo à maintes reprises. Depuis qu'il avait reçu l'album, cadeau de Hagrid, il s'était usé les yeux à la regarder. Mais la voir ainsi, en chair et en os, autant qu'il pouvait en juger si tout ceci n'était pas une vaste mascarade, avait quelque chose de saisissant. Sa robe était tendue par un ventre imposant. Elle se rapprocha de lui avec prudence, approchant elle aussi sa baguette de son visage. Après une fraction de seconde, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes :

« Vous ne pouvez pas allumer la lumière ?

\- Lily, il faut que nous restions discrets, personne ne doit savoir que tu es là, argua Sirius.

\- Et bien apparemment c'est trop tard, puisque se tient juste derrière moi une ridicule copie de mon mari ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plutôt sèche. Elle semblait à bout de nerf, comme si n'importe quel accident pouvait la faire craquer. En regardant son ventre, Harry essaya de deviner à combien de mois sa grossesse en était. Mais il ne possédait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine et il en fut réduit à constater qu'il était sacrément gros.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme avait allumé la lumière, ce qui lui permit de constater qu'il était dans une maison moldue, qui ressemblait par de nombreux aspects à la planque dans laquelle il s'était réfugié en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

« Il a déjà parlé ? demanda Lily.

\- On l'en a empêché, lui répondit l'homme dont il ignorait le nom. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire lorsq -

\- Oh, arrête avec ça, Benjy, l'interrompit Lily. Les mangemorts ne savent pas lancer de sort sans baguette et les mains attachées !»

Le dénommé Benjy parut gêné, puis d'un mouvement de baguette, il désensorcela Harry. Lily se planta devant lui et lui demanda :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Cette situation n’avait aucun sens ! Comment était-il censé réagir ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait ! Il était sûrement mort. Qu’en savait-il après tout ? Plus les secondes passaient, plus cette réponse lui paraissait juste. Ses parents, son parrain, ils étaient venus le chercher, pour l’aider à passer de l’autre côté. Pourtant, il se sentait bien vivant, éclatant de vie même. Le souffle dans sa poitrine, le battement de son cœur, et ce fourmillement dans tout son corps, qui le prenait tout entier ! Non. Il refusait d’être mort.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Sirius lui saisit le bras de manière menaçante. Il vit Lily tressaillir mais elle ne bougea pas. Quel était ce lieu, ce moment, pour que sa mère, qu’on lui avait toujours décrite comme douce et aimante, ne rechigne pas à violenter un jeune homme sorti de nulle part ? La prise de Sirius lui meurtrissait douloureusement la peau lorsqu’il réagit enfin.

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! s’exclama-t-il d’une voix piteuse et il se demanda comment quiconque pourrait le croire.

\- C’est ça, tu te travestis en l’un des nôtres, tu t’infiltres chez nous et tu penses t’en tirer avec une excuse aussi minable ? Tu rêves ! »

Et alors qu’il disait cela, Sirius avait sortit sa baguette et l’avait pointée sur lui. Harry sentit la peur lui broyer les intestins. Son parrain n’allait tout de même pas s’abaisser à cela, le torturer sans que personne ne réagisse ! Le soulagement le submergea lorsqu’il entendit " _Finite Incantatem"_ à la place du " _Doloris"_ attendu _._ Il sentit la pression sur ses poignets et ses chevilles se relâcher. Pourquoi, après un tel discours, le libérait-il ? Il ne bougea pas. Lily, Sirius et Benjy le fixèrent intensément, puis se regardèrent avec hésitation. Harry sentait qu’il passait à côté de quelque chose. Enfin, Lily dit d’une voix incertaine :

« Il existe… la chirurgie esthétique. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sirius, elle développa.

« C’est une opération moldue, ça permet de modifier les traits du visage. Ce n’est pas aussi au point que du polynectar mais c’est permanent…

\- Pourquoi ne serait-il pas sous polynectar ? avança Benjy.

\- On n’aurait pas vu la différence si c’était le cas. » lui répondit sèchement Sirius.

Harry comprit. Ils pensaient qu’il s’était lancé un charme pour ressembler à son père. Harry retient un sourire : Sirius n’avait même pas pensé que son _Finite Incantatem_ le délivrerait aussi du sort qui le maintenait jusque là ligoté. Il était maintenant libre de ses mouvements.

« Il faut prévenir l’Ordre. Et contacter James, » murmura Lily, toujours perturbée.

Harry glissa tout doucement sa main en direction de sa poche. Centimètre par centimètre.

«  Je m’occupe de l’Ordre, déclara Sirius en s’éloignant. Surveille-le Benjy ! »

Il effleura du bout des doigts l’ourlet de son sweat, là où devait se trouver sa baguette. Elle n’était plus là.

«  Je vais voir pour James, » continua Lily.

Elle quitta elle aussi la pièce. Benjy se tourna vers lui. Harry le fixa, immobile. Trois pas les séparaient. Trop loin. Le distraire, l’amener plus près.

« Tout ceci est un malentendu. Je ne suis pas contre vous ! »

Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que sa voix soit assurée, mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Son gardien secoua la tête, un spasme fugace passant sur le visage. Harry mit quelques instants à décrypter son expression : c’était de la peur. L’homme était à cran, indubitablement. Il devait tenter sa chance. Alors, il parla, vite, et sans s’arrêter. De tout, de rien, de ce qui n’avait pas de sens. Du temps, de la décoration, de à quel point l’Ordre du Phénix était ridicule. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, dans un élan de colère, Benjy sortit sa baguette et s’avança. D’un pas.

Harry bondit, comblant la distance qui les séparait par l’effet de surprise. D’un coup, il lui fit lâcher sa baguette, de son autre main il la rattrapa et d’un dernier mouvement, lança un _Stupeflix_ sonore sur son assaillant. Celui-ci, figé, retomba lourdement en arrière, soulevant un nuage de poussière alors qu’il heurtait le plancher. Tout s’était déroulé en quelques secondes. Il tendit l’oreille. L’avait-on entendu ? La maison respirait le calme revenu. À pas de loup, il franchit la porte. Personne. Le couloir sur lequel il déboucha lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais tout était flou dans son esprit. Le papier peint, de grands cercles jaune sur un fond orange, semblait le narguer. Il le longea sans un bruit, descendit prudemment un escalier et tomba sur une cuisine. Vide. Il s’apprêta à la traverser mais quelque chose attira son œil. Un journal, délaissé sur un coin de la table. Une photo, animée. Deux yeux bleus, qui pétillaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry s’en saisit, avidement. La Gazette des Sorciers titrait "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE : SA VOLONTÉ DE NE PAS FERMER POUDLARD". En dessous, on voyait l’inestimable directeur entouré de ce qui semblait être quelques pontes du Ministère en costumes rayés. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant des yeux la date du périodique. Là, dans un coin, égratignée par la serre de l’oiseau postal, il put lire « 17/05/1980 ». L’information monta lentement à son cerveau. Mais il n’en avait pas encore saisit toute les implications lorsqu’il entendit derrière lui la porte s’ouvrir avec fracas.

Quelque part, avant qu’il ne touche sol et qu’il ne perde connaissance, une petite voix désabusée s’interrogea.

_Pourquoi c’est toujours à moi que ça arrive, ce genre d’histoire ?_

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Lorsqu’il reprit conscience, sa première pensée fut de constater qu’il était attaché. Encore. Des voix lui parvenaient à travers les murs, atténuées, et la situation avait un arrière goût amer de déjà vu. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur le flanc et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une petite pièce, si impersonnelle qu’il se demanda si c’était là la conception d’une cellule pour l’Ordre du Phénix. L’Ordre. La révélation qui l’avait frappé avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse revint à lui avec force. Il resta ainsi, écrasé par le poids d’une telle idée. Son esprit rationnel lui disait que c’était impossible. Vraiment ? N’avait-il pas déjà fait une telle expérience lors de sa troisième année ? C’était différent. C’était… Quelques heures. Ça n’avait pas d’importance, ce n’était qu’une fraction d’instant, une petite perturbation dans le temps. Mais là… Il était question de vingt ans, plus que la durée de toute sa propre vie. Il soupira. Qui leurrait-il ? Il s’était vu dans le ventre de sa propre mère ! C’était impossible.

Et puis, il songea à tout ce qu’il avait cru un jour impossible. Parler le langage des serpents. Rencontrer un demi-géant. Recevoir en cadeau pour Noël autre chose qu’un cintre tordu. Voler sur un balai. Avoir des amis qui tiendraient à lui. Survivre à un affrontement contre un dragon. Voir Poudlard tomber aux mains de Voldemort. Impossible. Impossible ?

Il avait passé les huit dernières années de sa vie à remettre en question tout ce qu’il savait. Plus ou moins brutalement. Vingt ans. Qu’est ce que c’était ? La magie était immémoriale. Elle venait avec le commencement du monde, non ? Que représentaient vingt ans pour elle ? Une poussière. Un souffle. Rien. Une heure. Des années. Des siècles. Du pareil au même.

Car quelque part, une idée avait germé. Insidieuse, elle avait prit en quelques instants des proportions irrationnelles. Ses parents étaient en vie. Il pouvait... Il pouvait... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il pouvait, mais assurément, une multitude de choix s’ouvrait à lui. Son esprit lui envoyait confusément des images d’une enfance entourée de parents aimants, loin des Dursley. D’un monde où Lily et James Potter n’avait pas succombé un soir d’Octobre, laissant un orphelin non désiré sur le pas d’une porte. Un monde où Sirius Black serait libre, sain d’esprit et en vie. Un monde où Remus Lupin ne laisserait pas derrière lui un orphelin et une veuve. Et surtout, _surtout_ , un monde où Ginny Weasley ne se trouverait pas entre la vie et la mort.

Il pouvait la sauver ! Il pouvait tous les sauver ! Il n’avait qu’un avertissement à donner. Peter, le traître. Pas Sirius, ni Remus, Peter ! Si simplement ! Jamais Voldemort ne les trouverait, il connaîtrait ses parents et tout ce que Halloween lui évoquerait serait des citrouilles illuminées et des sacs remplis de confiseries.

Et Voldemort n’aurait pas été détruit une première fois.

Et Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu quinze ans de répit pour découvrir l'existence des Horcruxes.

Harry repensa au monde qu’il venait de quitter, rempli de peur, de suspicion, d’horreur et de haine. Puis il enleva à cela l’espoir d’y mettre fin. Avait-il envie d’un tel avenir ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

La porte s’ouvrit.

Il avait vu sa mère, qu’il n’avait jamais rencontrée.

Il avait revu son parrain, qu’il savait avoir disparu derrière le Voile.

Devait-il vraiment revoir l’homme qui avait chuté de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, assassiné par un traitre ?

Il semblait que oui.

Dumbledore se dressait de toute sa hauteur dans l’encadrement de la porte. Sa longue robe en velours bleu était couverte de poussière jusqu’aux genoux, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’entrer avec prestance dans la cellule. Puissance. Harry se sentit écrasé par la force que le sorcier dégageait. Il était loin le vieil homme mourant qu’il avait connu deux ans auparavant. Il avait en face de lui le Directeur de Poudlard dans toute sa grandeur, fondateur de l’Ordre du Phénix, possesseur du titre de Merlin Première classe. Celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, celui que craignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il sortit sa baguette, et d’un mouvement preste le fit se lever. Une chaise se matérialisa sous lui et il y fut assis alors que le sorcier prenait place en face de lui. Les yeux bleus le scrutaient avec attention, le détaillaient dans ses moindres détails, comme si cet examen lui permettrait de tout savoir sur lui. Tentait-il d’entrer dans son esprit ? Harry l’ignorait. Il n’osait bouger devant ce regard de glace. Nulle lueur ne pétillait derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, le visage du directeur était figé comme dans un masque mortuaire. Il frissonna à une telle comparaison. Il ne fallait pas qu’il pense à cela, pas maintenant.

Enfin, il se renversa sur le fauteuil qu’il venait de faire apparaître et, sans cesser de le fixer, passa une main pensive dans sa barbe. Calmement, il prit la parole.

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Vaguement, des souvenirs de sa troisième année lui revinrent. Très clairement, la voix de Hermione résonna dans sa tête : _« Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté des choses horribles qui sont arrivées à des sorciers parce qu'ils avaient cherché à modifier le temps... Certains se sont tués eux-mêmes par erreur dans leur passé ou leur futur !_ _»_ Il frissonna une seconde fois. Tout cela le dépassait.

« Pourtant, vous me connaissez. » continua-t-il tranquillement.

Le jeune garçon sentit son ventre s’emballer. Que devait-il répondre ? Bien sûr qu’il le connaissait. Tout le monde connaissait Albus Dumbledore, non ?

« Oh, pas comme les autres, pas comme tous ceux qui se laissent émerveiller par la légende ou ceux qui s’en remettent à moi sans ne m’avoir jamais vu. Non. Mon nom vous évoque des souvenirs. Riches. Nombreux. Beaucoup trop. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Enfin, quand il fut sûr que sa voix ne tremblerait pas trop, il prit la parole :

« Vous ne devriez pas lire dans mes pensées. »

Il était à peu près certain que ça ne donnerait pas de bons résultats. Dumbledore écarquilla très légèrement les yeux. Avait-il un comportement si inhabituel pour un prisonnier ?

« Loin de moi cette idée. Quoique l’on puisse dire sur mon compte, je ne suis pas assez fou pour plonger dans n’importe quel esprit sans savoir dans quoi je m’aventure. »

Harry hocha brièvement la tête avant de la baisser. Il était trop difficile de regarder droit dans les yeux son ancien directeur. Le silence s’éternisa quelques instants, tandis que le sorcier le scrutait toujours. Enfin, il reprit la parole d’une voix mesurée.

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à James Potter. Sauf les yeux. Ils sont comme ceux de sa femme.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent. »

C’était machinal, la phrase était sortie toute seule, sans qu’il ne parvienne à la retenir. Il avait tellement l’habitude. Qu’est ce que Dumbledore pouvait déduire de cela ? Il se mordit la lèvre et releva lentement le visage vers le vieil homme. Une lueur s’était allumée dans son expression. De triomphe peut être, ou de curiosité.

« Quel est votre nom ?

\- Harry, dit le jeune homme, ne voyant pas l’intérêt de mentir là dessus.

\- Vraiment ? Savez-vous que Lily et James ont pour projet d’appeler leur enfant ainsi ? »

Erreur d’appréciation. Il aurait du mentir.

« Oui, » conforma-t-il de manière succincte.

À partir de maintenant, il allait s’arranger pour parler le moins possible.

« C’est étrange, pourtant eux ne vous connaissent pas et ils ne se sont décidés que hier. »

Harry ferma les yeux, avec une forte envie de se frapper le crâne contre le sol. C’était peine perdue. Quoiqu’il dise, il était coincé. Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus clairs de son interlocuteur.

« Je _suis_ Harry Potter. »

Le temps sembla se figer alors qu’il prononçait la phrase fatidique. Harry s’attendit presque à une manifestation magique. Le sol qui tremble, les murs qui craquent, les lumières qui s’éteignent. Même un claquement de porte lui aurait convenu. Mais rien. Juste lui et Dumbledore, se dévisageant, l’un en face de l’autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à briser le silence qui s’éternisait. Peut être était-ce intentionnel de la part du directeur. Harry se racla la gorge.

« 1999. Le 17 mai. Voilà d’où je viens. J’étais dans une maison. En y réfléchissant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle où… on m’a trouvé. Et… me voilà. »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne pouvant bouger le reste de ses bras. En réalité, la manière dont il était arrivé jusqu’ici, si on pouvait dire ‘ici’ pour désigner un moment, était floue. Il ne se souvenait pas des dernières minutes avant de s’être évanoui. Il avait conscience qu'il avait été seul. Presque. D’où lui venait cette impression de…

« Et je suis supposé vous croire sur parole ? Croire que vous avez voyagé dans le temps de vingt ans, jusqu’à arriver à une époque où vous n’êtes même pas né. Et ça pour… Quoi ?

          - Je suis aussi perdu que vous, je vous assure. J’ignore ce qui est arrivé. Mais… » Il fallait qu’il essaye. Qu’il fasse quelque chose. Pour ses parents. Pour son avenir. « Je dois parler à mon père.

             - Non. »

Sa voix était tranchante, loin d’être bienveillante. Harry réessaya.

            « C’est… Important. Il faut que je le prévienne de – »

           Il se trouva incapable de finir sa phrase. Il tenta de crier mais rien ne sortit. Il comprit. Dumbledore venait de lui lancer un sort de mutisme, sans même qu’il ne le voie dégainer. La colère du sorcier enflammait l’air autour de lui, comme s’il s’était attendu à ce qui allait arriver. Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une seule fois auparavant, et ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Il se sentit petit, misérable, et profondément effrayé.

            « Vous allez bien m'écouter monsieur Potter et tachez de ne jamais oublier ce que je vais dire. » Sa voix était mortellement calme, parfaitement maîtrisée. « Le passé est ce qu'il est car il a fait de vous ce que vous êtes dans le présent. Si votre passé devient votre présent, faites en sorte à ne pas le changer, faute de vous perdre dans les limbes du temps. Je vous interdis de dire à qui que ce soit ce que vous savez ou de tentez de quelque manière que ce soit de changer votre futur. M'avez vous compris ? Hochez la tête si c'est le cas. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer les tremblements qui le parcouraient.

« Bien. Il va sans dire que je fais parti de ces personnes à qui ne rien dire. Aussi désorienté que vous êtes, vous devez connaître le contexte délicat. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Il est bien aisé de prétendre venir du futur, voilà une des seules situations où en aucun cas je ne pourrais essayer de révéler ce que renferme votre esprit. J'ignore si votre histoire est véridique et en réalité, je n'ai pas le temps de la vérifier. »

Dumbledore marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir. Harry remua les lèvres silencieusement, demandant la parole. Le directeur lui en redonna l'usage mais il le sentait prêt à le faire taire à la moindre menace. En d’autres circonstances, il n’aurait pas manqué de remarquer l’ironie : le plus grand sorcier de son temps qui avait peur de quelques mots.

« Laissez moi vous aider. Je serais sous vos ordres ! »

Il voulait agir. De quelque manière que ce soit, mais il en avait besoin. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il vit Dumbledore secouer lentement la tête.

« Trop dangereux. » Il passa une main dans sa barbe argentée. « Tant que nous n’en savons pas plus, pour la sécurité de tous, vous allez devoir rester… enfermé quelques temps. »

Il voulu protester, se récrier contre une telle erreur mais sa bouche refusa d’obéir. Qui était-il pour contester les ordres du plus puissant sorcier de son temps ? Il y a peu, il était profondément en colère contre Dumbledore, pour s’être laissé tromper, pour l’avoir abandonné. Il lui en voulait d’avoir failli, il aurait voulu avoir le vieil homme en face pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais là, ce n’était plus le même homme. Il n’avait rien à voir avec le vieux directeur bienveillant qu’il avait connu. Le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui était un guerrier, de ceux qui ne s’encombraient pas d’états d’âme.

Dumbledore se leva, fixa Harry encore quelques instants derrière ses lunettes, puis lui tourna le dos. Avant de fermer la porte, il déclara d’un ton grave :

« On se reverra. »

Il n’en doutait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est à la fois un vrai plaisir et un véritable casse-tête de m’imaginer des personnages fidèles aux livres, tous en étant différent car plus jeune de vingt ans ! J’espère avoir réussi, surtout avec Dumbledore qui est dans le top de ma liste des personnages compliqués à manier ! :o


	6. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voudrais remercier Zephineange, qui trouve toujours un peu de temps à consacrer à mes textes. Je tiens aussi à remercier Saturne, pour ses conseils, sa dernière relecture qui a supprimé les fautes récalcitrantes, et surtout que je me rends compte que je n’écris presque plus quand elle n’est pas là, et que j’ai comme l’impression que c’est réciproque ! ;)
> 
> Si j’écrivais sur du papier, j’aurais recouvert des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles, dont les trois quarts auraient fini roulé en boule sur le sol, tant et si bien que l’on aurait plus vu la moquette. Je n’écris pas sur du papier mais le résultat est le même : j’en ai vraiment bavé pour ce chapitre, l’ayant fait et refait, encore et encore. J’espère que le résultat final vous satisfera malgré tout ! Bonne lecture ! : )

**Solitude**

 

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Dumbledore avait confié Harry à un elfe de maison aux grands yeux globuleux et aux oreilles pendantes, affublé d’une taie d’oreiller à carreaux colorés. La créature le détailla avec attention, comme si elle le jugeait. Puis, elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et claqua des doigts. Harry se retrouva dans l’obscurité, tous ses sens coupés, et pendant quelques instants il se crut retourné dans les ténèbres. Le processus s’inversait-il ? Retournait-il chez lui ? Son espoir retomba lourdement lorsqu’il eut retrouvé la vue, ainsi que sa mobilité. L’elfe l’observait toujours. Il n’avait fait que le déplacer dans une autre pièce. Il ignorait désormais complètement où il se trouvait, enfermé dans cette chambre sans fenêtre.

Harry se leva prestement, faisant crier de protestation ses muscles endoloris. Devant lui, le petit être s’inclina profondément, jusqu’à ce que son nez en forme de pomme de terre touche terre.

« Harry Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore n’avait pas jugé utile de cacher son identité ? La confiance qu’il accordait à cet elfe de maison était-elle sans limite ? Il secoua la tête. Ne plus associer _confiance_ et _Dumbledore_ dans la même phrase ou il allait devenir fou. Il finit par se reprendre, la créature n’ayant toujours pas bougé de sa position de soumission.

« Comment t’appelles-tu ? »

L'elfe leva son regard vers lui quelques instants, soupçonneux. Mais Harry lui avait posé une question et sa nature lui intimait de répondre. Il s’inclina donc de nouveau et parla de sa voix éraillée, sans reprendre son souffle.

« Weltz, pour servir Harry Potter. Weltz apportera à Harry Potter le repas, et lui changera ses draps, et lavera ses vêtements. Weltz est au service de Harry Potter. Harry Potter peut demander ce qu’il veut, Weltz répondra. »

Pendant que son serviteur débitait sans s’arrêter son discours, Harry fit le tour de la pièce. C’était une chambre, petite mais plus spacieuse qu’il ne l’aurait cru – il pouvait faire quatre pas en largeur et sept en longueur. Les murs, sans fenêtres, étaient recouverts d’un papier-peint verdâtre sans charme. Il y avait deux portes, qu’il testa l’une après l’autre. Derrière la première se trouvait une minuscule salle de bain, la seconde resta hermétiquement close, et il en déduisit qu’elle donnait sur l’extérieur. À part cela, il y avait le minimum de confort : un lit, une table et une chaise. Devait-il s’en réjouir ? Harry s’affala dans le lit avec défaitisme. Sans vraiment y croire, il lança :

« Je peux te demander de me faire sortir ?

\- Harry Potter le peut. »

Harry se redressa, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Vraiment ? C’était absurde. Le garçon regarda la créature avec interrogation, mais le visage de l’elfe restait obstinément tourné vers le bas.

« Je veux que tu me fasses sortir, alors.

\- Weltz fera ce qu’il peut. »

Et sans un mot de plus, la petite créature disparut. Harry attendit quelques minutes, s’attendant à ce que l’elfe réapparaisse pour le faire quitter sa cellule, mais comme rien n’arrivait, il se rallongea, fixant avec humeur le plafond blanc jaunâtre au dessus de lui.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

L’elfe ne revint que le lendemain matin, avec son repas. Harry n’avait guère dormi, passant et repassant dans sa tête les derniers évènements auxquels il avait toujours du mal à croire. Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qui l’avait conduit ici.

Après avoir posé devant lui l’assiette de porridge, Weltz s’inclina et demanda à nouveau :

« Harry Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose d’autre ?

\- Je voudrais sortir d’ici, répéta Harry, essayant de comprendre comment fonctionnait l’elfe.

\- Weltz fera ce qu’il peut. »

Et le même manège se répéta ainsi, encore et encore. Weltz lui demandait ce qu’il voulait. Harry lui ordonnait de le laisser sortir, de la requête à l’injonction, en passant par la supplication. Et l’impatience de Harry grandissait de jour en jour. Toujours la même phrase, toujours la même réponse. Un matin, il en eut assez. Alors que l’elfe s’apprêtait à partir, Harry le retint.

« Attends ! Quand as-tu l’intention de me faire sortir ? »

La créature verte secoua la tête, faisant claquer ses oreilles l’une contre l’autre.

« Weltz ne pourra jamais faire sortir Harry Potter, lui répondit-il sans hésitation.

\- Pourquoi me dire que tu le feras alors ? » demanda le garçon, agacé. En fin de compte, la réponse l’étonnait à peine.

« Weltz n’a pas dit qu’il le fera. Il a dit qu’il fera ce qu’il peut. Mais une telle action est au dessus de ce qu’il peut. Donc Weltz fait ce qu’il peut, rien. »

Harry vit le visage de la créature s’agiter d’un infime tic. Était-ce un sourire ?

« Je vois, lâcha amèrement Harry, je peux donc te demander ce que je veux, mais tu ne feras pas tout ce que je demande ! »

Le visage de l’elfe se contracta à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Harry en était sûr : l’elfe se moquait de lui et essayait de le cacher.

« En effet. » lui répondit Weltz en ravalant à grand peine un sourire de son visage fripé.

Harry ne contrôla pas vraiment l’action de son bras alors qu’il se saisissait du plat devant lui et qu’il le projetait de toutes ses forces. Mais l’elfe avait déjà disparu dans un " _pop_ " discret. La vaisselle se fracassa en des dizaines de morceaux, rependant son contenu sur le sol. Il resta de longues minutes à fixer l’endroit où s’était trouvée la petite créature quelques instants plus tôt, regrettant déjà son geste.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, rongé par les remords. Non par crainte que Weltz ne le laisse mourir de faim dans sa cellule, mais il se détestait pour avoir réagi ainsi. Au final, son serviteur ne faisait que respecter les ordres. Sa vie n’était qu’obéissance, qui était-il pour défouler ainsi sa colère contre lui ? C’était injuste. Bordel, il avait toujours haï l’injustice.

Lorsque l’elfe de maison revint le lendemain, ce dernier fit comme si l’incident du jour précédent n’avait pas eu lieu. Harry avait essuyé le sol et empilé les morceaux d’assiette dans un coin. Weltz déposa son repas en face de lui, avant de lui demander d’une voix neutre :

« Harry Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose d’autre ?

\- Weltz… » Il s’accroupit afin d’être à sa hauteur. « Pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je m’excuse. Vraiment. »

Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sincère, mais Weltz se contenta de le fixer, comme indifférent.

« Harry Potter n’a pas à s’excuser. Weltz n’attend pas une telle chose.

\- Ce n’est pas la question. C’est juste que… » Il se sentait embarrassé, ne sachant quels mots choisir pour bien se faire comprendre. D’un côté, il se sentait ridicule de parler ainsi à un elfe de maison. Pourtant il savait mieux que quiconque que ces créatures avaient un esprit et un cœur, parfois même étaient-ils plus humains que les hommes eux mêmes. « Je ne voulais pas, voilà. Et je ne le referais pas.

\- Bien, répondit Weltz comme s’il n’en avait rien à faire. Harry Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose d’autre ? »

Harry soupira, abandonnant. Il secoua la tête en se relevant, avant de changer d’avis :

« Oui, s’il te plait. Il me faudrait de nouveaux vêtements. »

Il commençait à se sentir sale dans ses habits. Il n’avait pour l’instant pas voulu les enlever, car c’était tout ce qui lui restait de son époque. Mais son attachement était stupide. Plus ou moins.

« Weltz apportera cela demain. »

Et avec une nouvelle révérence auquel Harry prêta à peine attention, l’elfe disparut. Il revint en effet le lendemain, avec ses vêtements. Enfin, des vêtements. Un t-shirt trop large, un bonnet trop petit et des collants. Le visage de la créature était parfaitement lisse, dénué de toute trace de moquerie. Son serviteur était-il stupide ou s’amusait-t-il à le ridiculiser ? Un infime tressaillement au niveau de la bouche le fit pencher pour la seconde option. Alors, lorsqu’il lui demanda, encore une fois « Harry Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose d’autre ? », Harry lui demanda très calmement quels vêtements il voulait, précisant la taille, la couleur et même la matière.

Allongé sur son lit, il s’amusait à faire tourner le bonnet sur son doigt. Et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, animant son visage fatigué.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Jour après jour, Weltz lui posait la sempiternelle question. Comme un rituel. La petite créature à la taie d’oreiller bigarrée lui faisait penser à un bon génie, lui proposant d’exaucer ses vœux. Il ne sut vraiment à quel moment l’idée lui vint de tester ce qu’il pouvait demander. Mais une fois sa première demande accomplie, il ne put plus s’arrêter. Chaque jour, un vœu, que l’elfe s’évertuait d'accomplir ou non. Très vite, cela occupa la plupart de son temps. Comme résigné. C’était tout ce qui lui restait. Il passait toute la journée à réfléchir au vœu de la journée suivante, s’évertuant à trouver toujours plus difficile, à coincer l’elfe pour qu’il se retrouve bredouille, ne sachant comment contenter sa demande. Et étrangement, il était presque sûr que Weltz prenait autant de plaisir que lui dans cet étrange jeu.

Il commença par des requêtes qu'il pensait voir immédiatement refusées par Weltz. Pourtant, ce dernier le surprit. Alors que Harry lui avait demandé sa baguette magique, pas à un seul instant il n’avait imaginé que l’elfe lui en apporterait une. Pourtant il le fit, à sa manière, en lui présentant une de ces baguettes noires au bout blanc qu’utilisaient les magiciens moldus. Lorsqu’il objecta que ce n’était pas _sa_ baguette, Weltz lui rétorqua que maintenant qu’il lui avait donné, c’était la sienne.

Harry essaya de lui demander des objets introuvables, exotiques, lointains. Weltz les lui trouvait dans des délais étonnamment courts. Harry lui demanda la lune, au sens propre. Weltz lui rapporta une _Luhne,_ friandise sorcière allemande en forme de vers qui remuait sur la langue. Harry lui réclama un Nimbus 2000. Weltz lui jeta un regard noir :

« Ça n’existe pas.

\- Ça existera, lui rétorqua Harry, plutôt fier de son effet.

\- Ça ne compte pas, » assena Weltz.

Mais le jeune homme n’écoutait plus. Car cela faisait un point pour lui.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Il avait demandé à Weltz de lui apporter la Gazette des Sorciers. Mais le journal finissait la plupart du temps roulé en boule dans un coin. Les nouvelles apportées semblaient empirer de jour en jour et son impuissance le plongeait dans une rage incontrôlable.

Il savait des choses… Il savait tellement de choses ! Et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire, captif. Il s’était par deux fois écorché les mains, à frapper sans relâche contre la porte, encore et encore. Elle ne s’était jamais ouverte. La plupart des objets ramenés par Wetz avaient fini étalés sur le sol, brisés.

Harry bouillonnait. Son esprit tournait et retournait les évènements l’ayant conduit ici. Il se souvenait avec clarté d’Artus, leur parlant du nouvel Horcruxe de Voldemort. Plus flous étaient ses souvenirs de l’attaque qui avait coûté la vie de Remus. Quoiqu’il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu’on lui avait dit. Où avait-elle eu lieu ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Avec de telles informations, il pourrait faire quelque chose pour l’éviter ! En temps voulu. Il ne se préoccupait nullement du fait que cela se déroulerait dans vingt longues années. Pour lui, c’était sa réalité, son présent.

Mais ce dont il se souvenait avec clarté, c’était le visage immobile de Ginny. Pâle. Inerte.

C’est bien des jours plus tard qu’il se souvint des quelques instants ayant précédé son… _voyage_. Il n’avait pas agi par lui même. Il en était presque certain. Le diadème. Il s’était fait manipuler par une partie de l’âme de Voldemort. Mais pourquoi l’envoyer dans le passé ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? Pourquoi ne pas le posséder ? Et Voldemort détenait-il vraiment autant de pouvoir ?

Il devait sortir. Il devait en apprendre plus.

Quand Harry demanda à Weltz un livre sur les voyages dans le temps, l’elfe lui apporta un roman de littérature moldue. D'un certain H . G Wells. L’ouvrage rebondit mollement contre le mur.

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Parfois, il parlait à Ron et à Hermione. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et ils étaient de nouveau à ses côtés. Ils se plaignaient de la surcharge de devoirs et de la dernière injustice de Rogue. Ils faisaient des pronostics sur le prochain match de Quidditch et planifiaient les prochaines séances d'entrainement. Hermione les harcelait pour leur cotisation à la SALE.

Et cela pendant des heures. Si Weltz le surprit un jour à parler tout seul, il n'en fit jamais mention.

D’autres jours, il les passait avec Neville, Luna ou les jumeaux. Ou dans la cabane de Hagrid, des biscuits durs comme la pierre entre les mains, Crockdur bavant sur ses genoux. Parfois même avec Sirius ou Remus. Mais c’était douloureux, amer. Car, quelque part dans le rêve, une ombre planait. Et son esprit n’était pas assez fort pour l’écarter.

Ce qu’il préférait, c’étaient les journées où il consacrait tout son temps à Ginny. Ils riaient ensemble, jouaient au Quidditch, s'embrassaient. Il faisait avec elle tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Ils partaient en vacance, allaient à la mer, au ski ou à la campagne. Ils prenaient un appartement et invitaient tous leurs amis à manger, à faire la fête. Ils faisaient le tour du monde, un sac sur les épaules, leurs balais sous le bras. Autant de scénarii simples, qui étaient méticuleusement détaillés, chaque moment poussé à sa perfection jusqu'à ce que tout le potentiel de la situation soit épuisé et qu'il ne doive se construire un nouveau souvenir imaginaire.

Des jours entiers passaient ainsi, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

La vie qu’il n’avait jamais eue.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

« J’ai une amie qui pense qu’il faut libérer les elfes de maison. »

Il avait lancé cette phrase à brûle-pourpoint et attendait la réaction de l’elfe. Il avait besoin de parler, plus que quelques mots de politesse rapidement échangés ! N’importe quoi lui irait. Avec n’importe qui, même.

« Modèle économique invivable, répondit laconiquement Weltz. La société sorcière s’écroulerait. »

Harry était surpris. La réaction habituelle des elfes lorsqu’on leur parlait d’affranchissement était en général le dégoût et l’effroi. Seul Dobby était l’exception. Mais Weltz semblait juste avoir placidement accepté son sort.

« Vraiment ? continua Harry. Ce n’est pas ce que mon amie disait. Apparemment, les moldus pratiquaient aussi l’esclavage à une époque. Pourtant ils l’ont aboli, et leur société est toujours debout. »

Il récitait plus ou moins ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de cours d’histoire lorsqu’il était en primaire, sur la traite des Noirs.

« L’amie de Harry Potter doit être une née moldue. Le système économique sorcier est complexe, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se lisent dans des livres, ni des choses dont on parle dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- De toute façon, qu’en as-tu à faire ? demande Harry, voulant voir jusqu’où l’elfe irait. Quelle importance si la société sorcière s’effondre, les elfes n’ont pas besoin des sorciers, si ? »

La créature mit un certain temps avant de répondre, comme si elle y réfléchissait. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, c’était d’une voix sûre mais néanmoins mesurée :

« Beaucoup d’elfes de maisons se retrouveraient perdus, assurément. Sans but, certains dépériraient. Mais la race survivrait. Les elfes étaient libres à une époque, avant que les sorciers ne les asservissent. Un retour est possible, même malgré les millénaires d’esclavage. Car certains se souviennent de cette époque. Et ils le transmettent à leurs enfants. Même si c’est de plus en plus rare. »

À cette nouvelle, Harry se sentit inexplicablement triste. Et puis il comprit : c’était de la compassion. Les elfes de maison perdaient une partie de leur passé, de génération en génération. Son passé. On lui avait volé, lui aussi, durant son enfance. Ses origines, ses parents. Des incapables et des alcooliques, selon les Dursley.

« Je suis désolé… » marmonna Harry. Il se sentait coupable aussi. Il était un sorcier également, même s’il avait permis la naissance du premier elfe libre. Weltz ricana.

« Pourquoi l’être ? Quelle importance si Weltz est le dernier à se souvenir ? Quelle importance si les autres elfes sont sourds à ce que Weltz essaie de leur apprendre ? » L’elfe s’arrêta, avant de reprendre avec plus de force. « Harry Potter sait-il comment les sorciers ont fait pour faire oublier à tout un peuple ses origines ? »

C’était la première fois qu’il entendait quelqu’un parler des elfes de maison comme un peuple. Même Hermione n’avait jamais évoqué un tel concept. Il secoua la tête, hésitant, surpris par la soudaine verve de la créature.

« Les enfants. Il y a quelques siècles encore, les elfes élevaient leurs propres enfants. Ils leurs transmettaient leur histoire, leur culture. Du temps d’avant. Mais plus maintenant. Les sorciers ont compris que c’était dangereux. Et ils ont réussi ! Alors quelle importance si Weltz est le dernier possesseur du savoir ? Weltz a un bon maître, et beaucoup de responsabilités. Le maître de Weltz sait que Weltz n’est pas comme les autres, comme tous ces elfes seulement capables d’obéir sans réfléchir. Weltz a une bonne vie, et est trop vieux pour perdre du temps et de l’énergie a essayer de convaincre ses congénères ! »

C’est à ce moment que Harry remarqua à quel point la créature semblait âgée. C’était pourtant si évident, il n’avait jamais vu d’elfe au visage aussi ridé et fripé, sa peau était grisâtre, ses yeux décolorés et ses oreilles étaient écorchées en de multiples endroits, comme celles d’un vieux matou dont la vie n’aurait été faite que de combats.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber. »

Pour la première fois, l’elfe parut réellement surpris. Harry enchaîna.

« Tu sais des choses, qui peuvent aider les autres. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, même si on ne t’écoute pas ! Tu peux agir, tu peux faire quelque chose ! »

Harry n’avait pas remarqué qu’il avait élevé la voix, s’emportant. Weltz détourna le regard, mais le jeune homme le savait perplexe. Ses paroles semblaient l’avoir troublé. La créature servile quitta la cellule en transplanant sans dire un mot de plus.

Ils n’en reparlèrent plus les jours suivants.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry se réveillait souvent la nuit, en sueur, les membres tremblants. Des fragments d'évènements qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu lui revenaient avec clarté et précision. Il rêvait souvent de la mort de Remus, d'autant plus absurde qu'il ne l'avait pas vue de ses yeux. Pourtant, il rêvait sans cesse du lycanthrope qui se faisait faucher par un sort de mort. Par derrière. Pourquoi ? Remus était un Gryffondor, courageux, brave, jamais il n’aurait tourné le dos à un combat ! Et là, il regardait ses mains et comprenait que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Sa baguette. Sa responsabilité.

Avant de reprendre conscience brutalement.

Il avait appris à se réveiller en sursaut sans crier. Il lui avait fallu des années d'expérience pour en arriver à là. Pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Pour ne pas gêner Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Mais c’était dorénavant inutile. Il était seul dans sa chambre.

Alors il allumait la lumière, remettait ses lunettes et attendait que cela passe, que la douleur dans sa poitrine s'éteigne, que son cœur se calme. Il attendait, attendait, parfois pendant des heures.

C'est au cours d'une de ses insomnies qu'il réalisa qu'elle était partie. Elle l'avait accompagnée si étroitement durant ces quatre dernières années qu'il en avait oublié l'existence. La douleur de sa cicatrice. Toujours présente, plus ou moins douloureuse. Comme un fond musical dont il ne percevait plus les notes, hormis lorsque l'orchestre jouait crescendo. Et il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour s'apercevoir de son absence. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait remarquée, il ressentait comme un vide. Comme s’il lui manquait quelque chose d’essentiel.

_Qu’était-il sans sa cicatrice ?_

Pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus le lien avec Voldemort ? Était-ce que celui avec qui il était lié n’existait pas encore sous cette forme ? Voldemort ne l’avait pas encore marqué ? Avait-il seulement déjà entendu parler de la prophétie ? Celle qui causerait sa perte, celle dont il voulait se protéger, celle qu’il voulait détourner.

_Un garçon ordinaire._

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Ce jour-ci, Harry avait gagné. Certes, il commençait à manquer d’idées, mais il avait gagné. Il avait demandé à son génie personnel à taie d’oreiller une boite de trente mètres sur trente. Bien plus grande que la taille de sa cellule. Weltz avait été incapable de trouver un moyen de la faire entrer dans la chambre sans déformer le souhait, et avait admis son incapacité. Il s’inclina alors, avant de poser tel un mantra son éternelle question :

« Harry Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque chose d’autre ?

\- Pourquoi tu t’inclines toujours comme ça ? »

Ses mots avaient été plus rapides que ses pensées. Les politesses exagérées de l’elfe de maison commençaient à le rendre fou, surtout qu’il était maintenant persuadé que le serviteur n’éprouvait nullement le pseudo respect qu’un tel acte impliquait. Weltz sembla hésiter.

« C'est la tradition, dit-il d'un air buté.

\- Mais je ne suis pas ton maître ! s’exclama Harry. En fait, c'est plutôt l'opposé, je suis ton prisonnier. C'est à peine si tu es à mes ordres !

\- Peu de détenus le remarquent, continua l’elfe, une étrange moue sur le visage.

\- Il y en a donc d'autres ! s’enflamma le garçon, triomphant.

\-  Harry Potter ne doit pas essayer d'extorquer des informations à Weltz ! »

La voix était chargée de reproches.

« C'est bon, calme-toi. Je dis juste que tu devrais arrêter tout ça.»

Harry ponctua sa phrase d'un geste de la main, désignant l’elfe et ses courbettes. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir, à moins que la question ne lui passe par dessus la tête. Harry ne parvenait qu’avec difficulté à déchiffrer ses émotions sur son visage fripé. Weltz finit par répondre :

« D'accord. »

Et il partit, sans révérence, sans formulation extravagante de politesse. Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre que l’elfe avait pris cela comme étant son vœu du jour.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry pleurait. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps, mais son t-shirt était trempé. Pourtant, ses longs sanglots, transformés en larmes silencieuses, ne voulaient pas se tarir. Il entendit faiblement un _'pop'_ à ses côtés. Sans ses lunettes, délaissées sur le matelas depuis un moment déjà, il ne pouvait voir qui c'était, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Qui d'autre que Weltz cela pouvait-il être ? Il sentit une petite main lui frotter le dos, par petits mouvements secs. Il mit du temps à comprendre que l'elfe le berçait, le réconfortait. À l'instant où il prenait conscience de l'acte, ses larmes cessèrent. Était-il si seul pour que la moindre compagnie lui semble à ce point précieuse ? La réponse n’avait pas d’importance. Il resta ainsi encore un moment, profitant de la présence de la petite créature à ses côtés. Avant que son corps ne se rappelle à lui. Son ventre gronda. En tâtonnant, il récupéra ses lunettes. Un plat l'attendait sur la table et Weltz, suivant son regard, le réchauffa d'un claquement de doigts. L’elfe s'apprêtait à repartir mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Weltz ?

\- Harry Potter ? »  Sa voix avait retrouvé son ton moqueur.

« Voudrais-tu rester manger avec moi ?»

Weltz se figea avec, Harry en était certain, de la surprise dans les yeux. D’un mouvement lent et sans un mot, il fit apparaitre un tabouret sur lequel il se jucha. Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, mais Harry sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son ventre.

Le lendemain midi, Weltz lui apporta son plateau repas, comme tous les jours. Mais lorsqu’il ôta le torchon qui protégeait la nourriture, ce furent deux assiettes que Harry vit. Weltz se servit, avant de lui tendre les couverts. Il y avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Harry fasse une remarque. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de remplir son assiette, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

« Pourquoi Dumbledore ne me laisse pas sortir ? demanda Harry, le cœur au bord des lèvres encore une fois après avoir lu le journal. Il veut ma promesse de ne pas changer le passé ? Je la lui donne ! Il peut me faire passer un serment inviolable s’il le désire !

\- Que Harry Potter ne soit pas ridicule ! Quel serment le maître ferait-il passer à Harry ? "Je jure de ne pas changer le cours du temps" ? demanda Weltz en imitant la voix du jeune homme. Le sort tuerait aussitôt Harry. "Je jure de ne rien dire sur l’avenir !". Harry veut-il mourir bêtement ? Une parole est si vite échappée. Même si Harry ne désire pas changer le cours du temps, il le fera tout de même, exposa-t-il calmement. Le contraire est impossible.

\- D’accord c’est vrai, mes actions auront des impacts sur la vie d’autres personnes. Mais ce n’est pas important ! Ce n’est pas ça qui changera la face du monde !

\- Il suffit d’un caillou pour faire déraper l’engrenage, dit Weltz d’une voix plus grave que d’habitude.

\- Un grain de sable.

\- Pardon ?

\- L’expression c’est ‘le grain de sable dans l’engrenage’, expliqua patiemment Harry.

\- C’est stupide, un grain de sable ne suffit pas à enrailler un engrenage.

\- Ce n’est pas la question, souffla Harry. C’est une expression, c’est comme ça. »

Weltz fit une moue, peu convaincu. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

Harry avait perdu le compte des jours. Bêtement. Il avait, lors de sa précédente crise, déchiré le papier sur lequel s'alignaient les petits bâtons. Il connaissait par contre avec une précision morbide son nombre de colères. Huitième crise depuis son enfermement.

« Si Harry Potter n'aime pas la décoration, il peut demander à Weltz de la changer.»

Perdu dans ses pensés, la voix de l'elfe lui parvint de loin.

« Pardon ?

\- Harry Potter n'a pas besoin de tout casser.»

Il y avait une note de reproche dans la voix, en plus du sarcasme. Comme un parent sermonnant son enfant. C'était absurde. Harry éclata de rire. Bref. Rauque. Sa gorge n'était plus habituée.

« Pardon, » répéta-t-il

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry n’avait rien demandé ce jour-ci, pourtant lorsqu’il se réveilla à l’odeur alléchante de tartines grillées, la Gazette des Sorciers était coincée sous son assiette. Ses yeux endormis parcoururent rapidement les gros titres - une fuite de magie qui avait conduit à l’évacuation de deux étages entiers à Sainte-Mangouste - avant de s’arrêter sur la date. S'il avait à un moment compté les jours, il avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Mais Weltz était là pour le lui rappeler.

31 juillet 1980.

Son anniversaire n’avait jamais été une date vraiment attendue. Les Dursley n’avaient jamais été très portés sur les surprises le concernant. Et lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, l’évènement tombait toujours pendant les grandes vacances, pire moment de l’année, là où la solitude se faisait la plus forte. Il était seul, encore une fois. Quelle importance ?

Il eut un sourire amer. Bien sûr que ça comptait. Même lorsqu’ils étaient pourchassés par les Mangemorts, ils avaient fêté son anniversaire.

Ses tartines avaient un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Il n’avait rien à attendre d’aujourd’hui. Pas de Hedwige frappant au carreau, pas d’espoir d’une surprise de dernière minute. Il repoussa son plateau et se roula en boule sous la couverture, comme un enfant. Au final, la situation n’avait guère évolué depuis cette époque. Son placard était juste plus grand, et en lieu et place de son oncle et sa tante, c’était un elfe de maison qui était son geôlier.

Il regretta ses pensées à l’instant même où elles naissaient. Ses rapports avec Weltz s’étaient améliorés. Il attendait toujours avec impatience les moments où l’elfe venait manger en sa compagnie. Il avait découvert qu’il n’avait aucun mal à parler avec lui des heures durant. Pourtant, à cet instant, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était se complaire dans son malheur. Il pensa pendant quelques instants à Ron et Hermione, et s’en voulut. Le temps d’un battement de cœur, avant de fermer les yeux et de replonger dans un sommeil agité.

Il fut réveillé par la voix dissonante de Weltz et de ses petites mains tirant sur son drap.

« Harry doit se réveiller. »

Le dénommé grogna en se relevant. Il adressa un regard noir à l’elfe, qui passa outre alors qu’il installait le repas sur la table. Le garçon remarqua qu’il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour l’occasion.

« Harry a dormi toute la matinée. Il est temps de se lever. »

Perché du haut de son tabouret, l’elfe le regardait avec autorité. Harry soupira, balança ses jambes par dessus le lit et s’étira. Il s’assit directement à table, faisant froncer du nez Weltz. Il savait ce que pensait la petite créature de son hygiène et il attendant d’un jour à l’autre qu’il lui fasse un commentaire. Mais ce ne semblait pas être pour aujourd’hui.

Il mangea en silence, n’ayant aucune envie de parler, Weltz respectant son désir. À la fin du repas, l’elfe disparu dans le ‘ _pop’_ caractéristique et revint, un gâteau couvert de bougies. Harry les compta et fut surpris d’en voir dix-neuf. Weltz connaissait son âge. Sa dix-neuvième année. Et il venait de naître. Mais l’étonnement le prit vraiment lorsqu’il vit le minuscule cadeau que lui tendit l’elfe après qu’il ait soufflé sans conviction les bougies. La petite créature interpréta mal sa surprise.

« J’ai observé que les sorciers emballaient leurs cadeaux dans du papier brillant.

\- Les elfes ne font pas ça ? » Il était presque persuadé de se rappeler que Dobby avait emballé ses horribles cadeaux de Noël avant de les lui offrir. Le présent de Weltz faisait la moitié de la taille de son poing et l’emballage brillait de mille feux tandis qu’un dragon volait à sa surface.

« Ce ne sont pas leurs habitudes premières, non, lui répondit Weltz avec son habituel air hautain lorsqu’il parlait des elfes de maison. Pourquoi vouloir cacher ce que l’on offre ? Les elfes n’ont pas honte des cadeaux qu’ils s’échangent.

\- Ce n’est pas une question de honte, c’est une histoire d’attente, de surprise et de –

\- Weltz sait déjà cela, le coupa-t-il. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il trouve cela logique. Harry va-t-il l’ouvrir, ou cela fait-il partie du processus d’attente ? »

Harry s’empressa d’ouvrir le cadeau avec fébrilité, sentiment qu’il n’avait éprouvé depuis des mois. La déception n’en fut que plus grande lorsqu’il découvrit le contenu.

Un caillou.

Harry avait eu le temps de s’habituer à l’humour douteux de l’elfe de maison, pourtant il sentit un poids descendre dans son ventre. Il l’examina sous toutes ses coutures. Peut être avait-il quelque chose de particulier ? Un mécanisme caché ? Mais il ne trouva rien. Il lança un regard interrogateur à la créature magique de l’autre côté de la table.

« C’est une coutume des elfes de maison. Parfois, un elfe ne trouve pas le bon cadeau qui corresponde à la personne et au moment. Harry doit comprendre que les elfes de maison donnent beaucoup d’importance aux cadeaux. Un cadeau doit toujours être parfait. Alors quand ils ne peuvent atteindre la perfection, les elfes offrent une sorte de… » Weltz chercha ses mots. « Reconnaissance de dette. Un jour, Weltz s’acquittera de sa dette. »

Harry ne savait pas si l’elfe se moquait de lui ou était sincère. Dans le doute, il le remercia, puis il lui demanda :

« C’est quand ton anniversaire ? »

Weltz hésita.

« Les elfes n’ont pas vraiment d’anniversaires. Ils ne comptent pas le temps de la même manière. Il y a d’autres rites plus importants.

\- Raconte moi, » exigea Harry, réellement intéressé.

Weltz obéit et ses traits fripés s’animèrent alors qu’il lui contait ses coutumes ancestrales.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

La plupart du temps, il parvenait à maîtriser ses émotions. Lorsque Weltz n’était pas là, il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans ses souvenirs et son monde imaginaire. Parfait. Mais parfois, il reprenait brutalement pied avec la réalité. Insoutenable. Inconcevable. Comme une pendule bien réglée, il alternait alors entre les phases de colère et de déni. Combien de fois avait-il détruit tout ce qui l’entourait avant de se rouler en boule dans un coin de la chambre, gémissant et tremblant ?

Il finissait par tomber d'épuisement et le lendemain, il s'éveillait dans son lit, les draps propres, la pièce méticuleusement rangée. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Pourtant, il reléguait cette pensée dérangeante au fond de son esprit, là où il ne s’aventurait jamais. Aujourd'hui, Hermione leur faisait découvrir un parc d'attraction moldu. Ron et Ginny s'émerveilleraient du distributeur automatique plutôt que de la grande roue et dans la queue des montagnes russes, il promettrait de rassurer Ginny alors que sur le chariot, c'est lui qui serrerait le plus fort sa main.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

« Tu penses que je suis en train de devenir fou ?

\- Harry est déjà fou. »

Weltz répondait désormais au tac au tac à ses questions posées abruptement.

« Merci, dit Harry avec un faux enthousiasme.

\- Ce n’est pas la question, tous les être humains sont fous.

\- Si tu prends Dumbledore comme comparaison, c’est sûr que là… » grogna-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Il aimait se rappeler de son ancien directeur comme le vieil homme un peu barjot, dont le premier discours auquel il avait assisté était _«_ _Nigaud! Grasdouble! Bizarre! Pinçon! »_. Il voulait à tout prix effacer de son esprit le sorcier intransigeant qui l’avait enfermé, ou pire, le vieil homme affaibli qui avait chuté du haut de la tour d’astronomie.

« Maître Dumbledore est un homme plein de sagesse, » répondit laconiquement Weltz.

Harry le fixa, se demandant s’il disait cela car il ne pouvait dire de mal de son maître ou s’il le pensait vraiment.

« Il est tout de même fou… tenta-t-il.

\- _Si le fou persistait dans sa folie, il deviendrait sage,_ » récita Weltz.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« C’est une citation ?

\- En effet. Un auteur sorcier, qui s’est un peu fait connaître dans le monde moldu. William Blake.

\- Tu lis des livres ? demanda Harry avec surprise.

\- En réalité, c’est de la poésie, lui répondit Weltz d’un ton légèrement condescendant. Un de mes anciens maîtres voulait que son fils ait l’éducation la plus variée, Weltz lui faisait la lecture tous les soirs. Le jeune maître aimait beaucoup William Blake. Le jeune maître a même insisté pour le rencontrer. » L’elfe marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Harry veut peut être lire ce recueil de poésie ?

\- Je ne suis pas très poésie… » dit-il en haussant les épaules. C’était vrai, les livres avaient toujours été le domaine de Hermione. Pendant les vacances d’été alors qu’il s’ennuyait, il avait lu quelques romans que Dudley n’avait jamais ouverts, mais cela s’arrêtait là.

« Peut être que Harry voudrait que Weltz lui fasse la lecture ? »

Harry regarda l’elfe avec interrogation. Son visage paraissait dénué de toute émotion, mais cela faisait quelques temps que le garçon arrivait à voir au delà des rides inflexibles. Weltz semblait presque… fébrile.

« Pourquoi pas… »

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Weltz lisait bien. Sa voix était parfois chevrotante, mais Harry se laissa rapidement emporter par le rythme des phrases et la douceur des mots. Et quand les responsabilités de l’elfe l’appelaient ailleurs, Harry s’emparait du livre à son tour et le dévorait. Bien vite, il l’eut fini. De sa propre initiative, Weltz lui en apporta un nouveau, que Harry écouta puis lut avec avidité. C’était uniquement des fictions, des nouvelles, des romans, parfois de la poésie. Aussi le jeune homme fut il surpris lorsque la vieille créature lui apporta un grand grimoire, qui s’apparentait plus aux livres d’études qui garnissaient les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sur l’antique cuir était gravé à l’encre brune _"T_ _empus_ _invictum_ _"_. Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur à Weltz.

« Le Temps indomptable, » répondit-il sans s’épancher tout en disparaissant.

Harry caressa la reliure avant de s’exclamer dans le vide :

« Pourquoi maintenant ?! »

Cela faisait des mois qu’il avait demandé un tel ouvrage. Il l’ouvrit et fut soulagé de constater que c’était écrit en anglais. Il n’aurait pas été surpris si l’elfe lui avait donné un livre entièrement en latin, c’était son genre d’humour. Il en commença donc la lecture, mais au bout d’une demi-heure il eut mal à tête. Et il n’avait lu qu’une page. Mais le texte était abscons, il devait relire chaque phrase une dizaine de fois avant de croire la comprendre et lorsqu’il avait fini un paragraphe, l’ensemble lui paraissait ne pas avoir de sens.

Il referma l’ouvrage d’un coup sec, avant de laisser tomber avec lourdeur sa tête sur la couverture, découragé.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry était allongé sur son lit à feuilleter pour la centième fois le grimoire sur le Temps, une plume à la main, un parchemin étalé en travers d’une page. Cela faisait des mois qu’il l’avait, et il n’avait toujours pas terminé le premier chapitre. Il lui manquait tellement de clefs de lecture ! Weltz transplana à son habitude et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Maître Dumbledore va venir parler avec Harry Potter. »

Harry se redressa brutalement.

« Que veut-il ? demanda-t-il avidement. Il va me libérer ?

\- Maître Dumbledore veut juste voir Harry.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Les oreilles de Weltz se dressèrent à l’horizontale, ses sourcils se froncèrent. C’était son air agacé, celui qu’il prenait lorsque son captif ne comprenait pas ce qui était évident.

« Harry devrait réfléchir. Qu’est ce qui a changé ? »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, sans conviction.

« Rien, lâcha-t-il.

\- Pas ici, à l’extérieur ! » s’exclama l’elfe en roulant des yeux.

Harry avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas. Était-ce en rapport avec la prophétie ? Quel jour était-ce ? Il l’ignorait. D’ailleurs, il savait peu de chose de cette époque. Personne n’avait été là pour lui en parler. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec Sirius et Remus pour en discuter. Lorsque son parrain lui avait parlé de ses parents, toutes ses anecdotes semblaient remonter à avant cette période, comme si ses souvenirs s’étaient brusquement arrêtés à ces années sombres.

« Je ne vois pas… » marmonna Harry, de nouveau morose comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à Sirius.

L’elfe leva les yeux au plafond, encore une fois.

« Comment se fait-il que Weltz soit plus au courant que Harry du fonctionnement de l’anatomie humaine ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Des yeux.

\- J’ai les yeux verts, comme ceux de ma mère. Dumbledore l'a déjà vu !

\- Lorsqu'un enfant naît, commença l’elfe d’une voix didactique, la couleur de ses yeux peut changer pendant les mois qui suivent. Bébé Harry n'avait-il pas les yeux bleus quand il venait de naître ? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un môme de six ans.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Les parents de Harry ne le lui ont jamais dit ? »

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer. L'air dans ses poumons lui sembla soudainement plus compact. Incapable de parler, il secoua la tête.

« Ou montré une photo ? » insista la créature magique.

Nouvelle négation de la tête. Il était orphelin de naissance, il aurait du être habitué á ressentir cette absence depuis le temps. Ce grand sentiment de vide qui le prenait si régulièrement, comme un mécanisme bien réglé, alors que telle ou telle de ses connaissances racontait une anecdote sur son enfance. Pourtant, cela ne lui avait jamais semblé si concret, si proche, si réel. Peut être car ça ne l’était pas encore. Weltz ignorait que ses parents étaient morts, non pas car il ne savait pas qui il était, mais car ce n’était pas encore arrivé. Pas encore vrai. Sauf pour lui. C’était sa réalité.

« Il pense toujours que je suis un imposteur alors ? Il n’a pas un instant cru que je venais du futur ?

\- Le maître ne peut avoir aucune certitude. Harry peut être un très bon acteur. Et avoir de nombreux complices. Le maître ne peut qu’accumuler les indices afin de réfuter ou non ce que Harry lui dit.

\- Mais toi, tu me crois ? »

L’elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, d'un air détaché, il déclara :

«  L’avis de Weltz n’a pas d’importance. »

Mais il y avait dans cette phrase un soupçon d’autre chose. Harry ne put lui en demander plus, la créature verte s’était déjà volatilisée, fuyant la conversation.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Harry attendait avec fébrilité la venue de Dumbledore. Il s’était lavé et changé, espérant puérilement faire bonne impression. Comme si son destin dépendait d’une tenue. Un sourire amer étirait ses lèvres quand la porte grinça en s’ouvrant. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait bouger, Weltz transplanant toujours directement dans la pièce. Derrière Dumbledore, il entraperçut un papier peint semblable à celui de la chambre, avant que le directeur ne referme avec fermeté la porte. Weltz était sur ses talons, et semblait particulièrement petit à côté du sorcier.

Dumbledore sortit sa longue baguette de sa manche, et d’un coup fit apparaître un confortable fauteuil où il s’assit. Weltz resta debout à côté de lui, droit, le regard fixe. Harry ne parla pas : il ne referait pas la même erreur. Dumbledore le scruta un long moment, ses yeux s’attardant quelques instants sur son front et sa cicatrice avant de revenir se planter dans ses pupilles. Le temps passa, alors que Harry soutenait son regard, imperturbable. Un moment, il se demanda si le directeur avait réellement conscience d’être dans la même pièce que lui. Si son regard était toujours aussi perçant, il le sentait ailleurs. À quoi pouvait-il penser ? Quels problèmes occupaient un esprit tel que le sien ?

Et puis, sans dire un mot de plus, il se leva. Harry voulut l’arrêter, car ça ne _pouvait_ pas se terminer ainsi, mais son départ le prit de court, et Dumbledore était déjà loin alors que Weltz refermait la porte derrière lui, lui jetant un long regard. Le fauteuil s’évapora en un nuage de fumée, et Harry resta ainsi un moment, choqué, les yeux fixés sur le battant de la porte.

Et puis, il remarqua un détail. Un tout petit, minuscule, insignifiant détail.

C'était stupide. Une simple erreur d'inattention. Avait-il déjà entendu parler d'un elfe, petits êtres infaillibles, commettre une erreur ? Il pensa à Dobby, à ses grandes oreilles coincées dans une porte de placard, à sa peau meurtrie par un fer à repasser. N'avait-il pas vu Weltz boiter ce matin ?

La porte n'avait toujours pas bougé. Quelques millimètres de plus, et elle était close. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose l'avait bloquée, à un doigt de l’encadrement. Trois fois rien. Et Weltz était parti. Et Harry regardait l'infime ouverture. Un rien d'espace qui lui promettait tout.

C’était ridicule. Il devait y avoir des protections magiques, des gardes, d’autres portes verrouillées. Et pourtant, pourtant. S’il n’essayait pas… En réalité, il n’était même pas concevable qu’il ne tente pas sa chance.

Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il posa la main sur la poignée et tira. Machinalement, il ramassa ce qui avait bloqué la porte et, sans le regarder, le glissa dans sa poche. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il emprunta le couloir, franchit plusieurs portes. Là, une fenêtre était ouverte. Il la traversa, se glissa dans un jardin et sauta par dessus la clôture.

La liberté.

Et alors qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les ruelles inconnues, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et du bout des doigts effleura ce qui était responsable de sa fuite.

Un simple caillou.

Il sourit intérieurement.

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

À quoi pensait-il en s'enfuyant ? Sans baguette, il n'avait nulle part où aller et personne vers qui se tourner. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il avait couru tout l'après midi pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et sa prison. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba qu'il osa enfin s'arrêter et demander où il se trouvait. Le nom que lui indiqua une passante ne lui dit rien - un nom de rue probablement - et quand il insista pour avoir plus d'informations, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et continua son chemin. Peu de gens s’arrêtaient, se tenant à l'écart de ce jeune homme débraillé et échevelé. Il ne tenta même pas de savoir quel jour il était. Son instinct lui disait qu'il devait être en Mars ou en Avril, mais il se sentait tellement perdu qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien être en Octobre.

Il commença à avoir froid, n'ayant rien d'autre qu'un fin pull sur lui. Il erra dans les rues, cherchant un endroit où s'abriter un peu. Il finit par pousser la porte d'un immeuble et s'assoupit dans le hall, se réveillant en sursaut toutes les heures, croyant qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Il fut chassé à l'aube par la concierge, le croyant sûrement ivre mort.

Les jours suivant furent flous. Il comprit enfin qu'il se trouvait à Londres lorsqu'il tomba sur une bouche de métro. Là il faisait chaud, et il y resta un moment, allant de station en station, évitant les contrôleurs aussi bien qu'il avait échappé aux Mangemorts. Assis dans un coin, les yeux dans le vide, il n'attirait guère l'attention des passants. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, sans voir la lumière du jour, ignorant la date, voir l'année, ne sachant où il se trouvait, jusqu'à en oublier progressivement qui il était ?

Il avait faim. Sans cesse. Un vide grondant dans son ventre, qui lui ôtait toutes forces, toutes pensées. S’il avait cru en s’enfuyant pouvoir aider ses parents, c’était tout juste s’il leur accordait une pensée alors qu’il acceptait avec gratitude une moitié de sandwich donné par un passant.

Un jour il remonta à la surface, et au fil de ses déambulations, il se retrouva dans l’arrière cour d’un restaurant quelconque. Il fut surpris de voir la quantité de nourriture présente dans les poubelles, et l’appel sourd de son ventre se fit plus fort que ses répulsions premières. Il revint la nuit suivante, et celle d’après. Alors qu’il était concentré à faire le tri entre ce qui était comestible ou non, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Hé toi, ce sont mes poubelles ! »

Il se retourna, s’attendant à voir le propriétaire des lieux. Pourtant, c’est un homme à la mine patibulaire, à l’aspect débraillé et sale, qui lui fit face. Ce dernier se saisit d’une planche en bois sur un cageot qui trainait là, et Harry sut aussitôt qu’il était mal. En quelques instants il avait déguerpi. Il courut longtemps cette nuit là, persuadé que son agresseur était à ses trousses. Mais l’avait-il seulement poursuivi ? Il avait vaguement entendu en s’enfuyant « Et ne revient plus par ici ! », mais son cœur continuait à battre comme rarement il l’avait fait.

Il était si vulnérable ! Au moins contre les Mangemorts, il pouvait se défendre ! Mais là, sans baguette, seul, affaibli et désorienté… Chaque bruit le faisait sursauter, chaque regard le rendait craintif. Pourtant, la nuit suivante, il retourna au restaurant. Car c’était le seul dans le quartier à ne pas mélanger ses ordures avec des produits toxiques, à avoir une odeur potable et des restes en abondance. Il tenta d’être discret, mais l’homme lui tomba dessus. Il essaya bien de s’enfuir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il le poursuivit. Il était trop lent, trop épuisé et son agresseur connaissait les ruelles. Pas lui. Il entendit le rire et vit trop tard qu’il s’était engouffré dans une impasse. Il se retourna, voulant faire face. Il allait se battre, il _savait_ se battre ! Le premier coup le projeta au sol. Le reste fut flou, noyé dans la douleur alors qu’il cherchait à se protéger le visage de la pluie de coups. Quand tout s’arrêta, une éternité plus tard, son assaillant se pencha près de son oreille en sang et lui murmura de sa voix rauque et avinée :

«  _Mon_ coin, _mes_ poubelles. Ne reviens plus ici. »

Harry attendit que les bruits de pas lourds soient loin avant d’essayer de se relever. Il se mit sur son séant et, incapable de faire plus, se traîna contre un mur où il s’adossa. En face de lui, un immense panneau publicitaire lui renvoyait l’image moqueuse d’une femme au chapeau pointu rendant, d’un coup de baguette magique, une cuisine aussi propre qu’un sous neuf. L’affiche titrait en gros _« Avec Lavatique, aussi propre que si c’était magique ! »_ Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Il était un sorcier. Sans baguette peut être, mais il pouvait toujours transplaner. Il n’y avait même pas pensé. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur rêche à côté de lui. Il fit passer d’une main à l’autre les morceaux tordus de ses lunettes, sentant le verre et le métal glisser contre sa peau. Et, montant d’il ne savait où en lui, un rire profond le prit. Il rit ainsi à gorge déployée plusieurs longues minutes, sans s’arrêter, sans savoir pourquoi. Il rit jusqu’à en avoir mal à la gorge, à la tête et au ventre. Il rit et il s’arrêta brusquement.

 

– _Harry Potter –_

 

« Hé ! Toi ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il voulut se lever précipitamment et courir, mais à peine s’était il redressé qu’il s’effondra lourdement.

« Bouge pas trop, t’es vachement amoché mon gars. »

La voix était éraillée, pourtant elle ne semblait pas agressive. Harry leva son visage vers l’homme qui l’interpellait. C’était un vieillard aux joues rouges, avec une barbe broussailleuse qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Ses cheveux, à l’allure sale et clairsemée, entre gris et noir, lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il portait de vieux vêtements, reprisés à plusieurs endroits, excepté sa veste qui paraissait presque neuve comparée au reste. Le jeune sorcier remarqua que l’homme n’était pas seul lorsqu’une autre voix, féminine, s’éleva de derrière :

« Alors ?

\- Minute ! lui répondit l’homme en face de lui.

\- Il est en vie ? demanda une voix encore différente.

\- Bien sûr, abruti ! » s’énerva le vieil homme. Puis, à son attention : « Tu crois que tu pourras te lever, gamin ? »

Harry voulut lui répondre, ouvrit la bouche, mais se rendit compte que cela faisait des semaines qu’il n’avait pas parlé. Sa gorge émit un son guttural, et tandis qu’il essayait de s’humecter les lèvres, le goût métallique du sang le prit au nez. Il agita vaguement la main, incapable de faire plus. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il perdu beaucoup de sang ? Sa bouche était desséchée, mais il voulait crier. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Pas ainsi !

« Hé, me claque pas entre les doigts comme ça ! Tu m’entends ? »

Il avait des choses à accomplir. Des gens… comptaient sur lui. Loin, très loin. Mais… Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus éparses. La prophétie. Il devait tuer… Voldemort.

« Venez m’aider vous autres ! Faut qu’on l’emmène avant qu’il tombe dans les vapes ! »

Sa vision se troublait. Sa tête était si lourde ! La prophétie. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Ce n’était pas le moment. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il devait mourir. Tuer ou être tué, c’était ainsi que ça devait être. Des bras se saisirent de lui, on l’entourait, des voix partout, de plus en plus lointaines. Même la douleur n’était qu’une vague sensation. Lointaine.

 

– _Harry Potter –_

 

Harry se sentait reprendre connaissance. Combien de fois avait-il vécu ça ? Se réveiller, désorienté, la douleur présente dans chacune des fibres de son être. Immobile, il restait les yeux fermés, écoutant les sons lui parvenant par bribes.

« Ses blessures ne sont pas très graves. » C’était une voix féminine. Pas celle de Pomfresh. « Pas mortelles en tout cas. Il souffre surtout de déshydratation. Et de malnutrition évidente. » On parlait de lui, il en était sûr. « Vous êtes des parents ? » Le reproche était clairement identifiable. On dut lui répondre d’un signe de tête car elle continua. « Aucune carte d’identité sur lui, un sans abri apparemment. Vous l’avez trouvé à temps. Maintenant il va falloir l’orienter vers des structures compétentes qui le – » Elle fut interrompue par un cri strident.

« On sait c’que c’est qu’vos structures ! éructait-t-elle, car c’était sans en douter une femme, malgré le timbre guttural et le fort accent. Vous dites nous aider mais tout c'que vous faites c’est –

\- Ann ! » La voix était à la fois ferme et chaleureuse et Harry la reconnut comme étant celle de l’homme qui l’avait secouru. « Écoutez docteur, on vous est très reconnaissant pour c’que vous avez fait, mais laissez lui le choix…

\- L’avez-vous vu ? Avez-vous une idée de l’âge qu’il a ? Sa place n’est pas dans la rue !

\- Vous n’pouvez rien lui obliger, » continua l’homme d’une voix bourrue.

Le reste de la conversation lui échappa, tandis qu’il se sentait plonger de nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil. En sécurité.

Il émergea de nouveau, quelques heures – quelques minutes ? – plus tard. Il se sentait à la fois calme et reposé mais aussi excessivement las. Il resta dans le lit, profitant de la quiétude inespérée de ce refuge. Mais on dut voir qu’il était réveillé car quelqu’un s’approcha de lui.

« Bonjour, dit une voix douce. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant toute la partie gauche de son visage particulièrement douloureuse.

« Mal, » marmonna-t-il.

Il porta sa main à sa tête, la douleur le lança dans tout le bras, et palpa avec précaution le pansement qui enveloppait son oreille gauche.

« C’est normal, vu votre état. J’ai besoin de quelques informations. Nom et prénom ?

\- Neville Weasger, inventa-t-il spontanément.

\- Un numéro où contacter votre famille ?

\- Non.

\- Une famille à contacter ? demanda le docteur, hésitante.

\- Non. » Harry essaya de refouler le pincement au cœur qui le tiraillait.

« Quelqu’un à contacter ? » insista-t-elle.

Harry secoua encore une fois la tête. Le médecin sembla quelques instants pris au dépourvu mais se reprit bien vite. S’y attendait-elle ?

« C’est bien ce qui me semblait. Vos amis- » Harry comprit qu’elle parlait de ceux qui l’avaient trouvé. «- ont bien fait de me prier de ne pas vous conduire à l’hôpital. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les frais médicaux, je m’en occupe. » dit-elle avec un soupir. « Je vais vous faire apporter un repas, mais je ne pourrais pas vous garder plus. Par contre, je peux vous donner l’adresse de centres qui pourront vous accueillir. »

Au fond de lui, malgré la douleur, il sentit une répulsion à cette idée. Il savait que les sorciers étaient présents dans de nombreux domaines de la vie des moldus : la poste, le gouvernement, et d’autres encore, qu’en savait-il ? Dumbledore avait-il discrètement fait passer des avis de recherche ? Ou devenait-il juste paranoïaque ? Il se demanda quelques instants si ce n’était pas le moment d’arrêter là sa fuite. S’il revenait vers Dumbledore de lui même, cela ne montrerait-il pas sa bonne foi ? Il en doutait.

Il hocha la tête en direction du médecin en lui promettant qu’il y réfléchirait. Mais ce qu’il avait à l’esprit à l’instant était surtout la perceptive de pouvoir se remplir le ventre. En attendant son repas, il examina l’étendue de ses blessures. Il était rassuré de n’avoir rien de cassé, mais les immenses hématomes qui le couvraient le firent se sentir nauséeux. Où qu’il touche, il sentait la douleur le transpercer comme des centaines de petites aiguilles. Il essaya de se dire qu’il avait vu pire. Il regrettait néanmoins la médecine sorcière. Deux heures plus tard, il quittait le centre médical, les poches aussi vides qu’à l’entrée, si ce n’est un morceau de papier où était griffonnée une adresse.

Il plissa des yeux en sortant, le soleil de juin ayant miraculeusement fait une apparition. Il hésitait sur la direction à prendre quand on l’interpella. Il se retourna et vit un groupe de quatre personnes. Il reconnut le vieil homme à la barbe qui l’avait trouvé, ainsi que deux autres hommes et une femme.

« Salut ! Ça va mieux, gamin ? »

Harry se contenta d’hocher la tête, incertain de l’attitude à avoir.

« Heureusement qu’on t’a trouvé, hein !

\- Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, déclara Harry, se demandant s’il attendait quelque chose en retour.

\- Ah, laisse ! C’est normal, mon gars. ! Il faut savoir s’entraider parfois ! »

Le vieil homme s’arrêta, semblant hésiter à continuer. Les autres derrière lui le regardaient avec méfiance. Ils étaient tous marqués par la vie, la peau burinée par le froid, les rides marquées aux coins des yeux, la bouche plissée. Ils ressemblaient tous à des vieillards, pourtant Harry commençait à douter que ce fut réellement le cas. Des jeunes, dont le temps avait maltraité l’apparence. Le barbu reprit la parole.

« On est tous comme toi, tu vois. À la rue. On s’débrouille comme on peut. » Il regarda ses amis. « On se débrouille toujours mieux à plusieurs. » Il marqua une pause. « Si tu veux… Tu peux venir avec nous. » Il semblait presque gêné de lui proposer cela.

En une fraction de seconde, tous les choix qui s'offraient à lui défilèrent sous ses yeux. Il pouvait prendre le risque d'aller dans un de ces centres. Mais alors que la vie grouillait autour de lui, l'idée d'être de nouveau enfermé lui parut insupportable. Il pouvait repartir et se débrouiller comme il le pouvait. Seul. Quelque chose au fond de lui vacilla. Et il y avait cette proposition, qui lui semblait être la seule acceptable. Car au pire, il pouvait trouver un moyen de les quitter, en transplanant aussi simplement.

Alors, d'un hochement de tête, il accepta. Le vieil homme sembla soulagé et un sourire franc anima son visage ridé, le faisait momentanément paraître plus jeune.

« Je suis Earl, dit le barbu. Et voici Ann, Joey et Alden.

\- Harry, » se présenta-t-il sobrement en serrant les mains qui s’offraient à lui.

Les présentations faites, Harry suivit le groupe à travers un dédale de rues de moins en moins fréquentées. Après un certain temps, ils s’arrêtèrent devant le renfoncement d’un bâtiment. C’était la sortie d'un garage de supermarché et Earl lui expliqua que le gérant les laissait rester là car ils l’aidaient de temps à autres à décharger les marchandises. Quelques autres clochards étaient déjà présents, auxquels on le présenta rapidement, puis il se retrouva une canette entre les mains, à écouter d’une oreille distraite les élucubrations du dénommé Curtis.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Joey le prit à part.

« Tu sais, Earl c’est quelqu’un au grand cœur. Toujours à vouloir aider les autres. C’est un peu grâce à lui qu’on est tous là. Un type bien, vraiment. » Il marqua une pause, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Je crois que tu lui fais penser à son fils. Il doit avoir à peu près ton âge. Des années qu’il ne l’a pas vu, depuis que sa femme l’a quitté en emmenant le gamin avec lui. » Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où l’homme voulait en venir. « Ce que je veux te dire, c’est… Enfin… Ne le déçois pas, voilà. C’est tout. »

Il s’arrêta brusquement quand Earl vint donner une claque amicale sur l’épaule.

« Alors, Harry, tu as mangé aujourd’hui ?

\- Ce matin, au cabinet médical, répondit l’interpelé.

\- Viens alors, je vais te montrer où avoir à manger ! »

 

– _Harry Potter –_

 

Ainsi passa l’été, en compagnie de cette étrange troupe dissonante. Malgré la misère dans lequel ils vivaient, il régnait une sorte de camaraderie insolite. Il y avait des disputes, des tensions, une violence latente, pourtant il restait ce lien qui les unissait et qui semblait les maintenir en vie. Ils étaient bien éloignés des monstres que son oncle avait pu décrire. Certains avaient un logement, d’autres un boulot de temps en temps, mais ils se retrouvaient toujours tous le matin, et passaient la journée à parler de choses et d’autres en buvant de la bière insipide, faisant regretter à Harry la Bièraubeurre. Ce n’était pas plus mal, cette boisson garderait ainsi pour lui le goût des après-midi à Pré-au-lard et de l’amitié.

Comme promis, Earl l’aidait à trouver à manger. Il connaissait pour chaque jour quelle association servait des repas et où, ainsi que le moment où il fallait y aller pour être sûr d’avoir une portion. Et même quand ils se retrouvaient sans rien, le vieil homme avait toujours un moyen pour tromper la faim. Plus ou moins.

Parfois, lorsqu’il se regardait dans une vitrine, son reflet l’effrayait par sa maigreur. Il n’avait jamais été bien gros, mais l’image que lui renvoyait la vitre était celle d’un squelette. Alors il continuait son chemin et se hâtait de retrouver la quiétude des ruelles sombres et peu fréquentées, en compagnie de ses compagnons d’infortune. Loin des boulevards.

Ainsi passa l’été.

Jusqu’à ce que le temps se rafraîchisse de plus en plus.

 

– _Harry Potter –_

 

« Hé, gamin ! »

Harry ouvrit un œil, curieux. On venait rarement l’interpeller directement lorsqu’il se mettait à l’écart. Earl se tenait en face de lui, les mains en coupe. Des emballages bigarrés attirèrent son regard.

« Qu’est ce que c’est ?

\- Bonbons. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« En quel honneur ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Avec un certain plaisir, il en prit un à la fraise et commença à le déballer.

« C’est Halloween ce soir ! »

_Halloween_.

Ses doigts tremblèrent.

_31 octobre._

La confiserie glissa.

_Déjà_.

Et chuta avant de heurter en silence le trottoir.

Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. Sa vision se brouilla. Il fit quelques pas, les jambes vacillantes. Il ressentait le besoin de partir, de s’enfuir loin d’ici. La vision de ses camarades d’infortune lui était soudainement insoutenable. Comme le reflet de sa propre déchéance, sa propre inutilité. Son corps se mit en branle, répondant à une quelconque impulsion indéterminée. Il sentit vaguement une main essayer de le retenir, ou de le soutenir, il ne savait pas, mais il se dégagea, continuant sa progression comme dans un rêve. Tout était flou autour de lui, il avait vaguement conscience d’éclats de rire, de courses, de pas et d’enfants grimés en vampires, sorcières ou fantômes, mais il semblait passer au travers d’eux comme dans du brouillard.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il la franchisse. La frontière. Et le bruit enfla brusquement, fait de voitures, de klaxons et de brouhaha. Et la lumière l’aveugla, jaune, crue, faite de phares, de lampadaires et de vitrines. Et le monde le happa, alors qu’on se pressait autour de lui, le bousculant, le contournant. La foule se mouvait, l’entourait. Telle la marée submergeant l’îlot. Telle la meute encerclant sa proie.

Parce qu’il avait quitté son repère, leur repère, les ruelles sombres et peu fréquentées. Tranquilles. Parce qu’il était sorti de sa misérable cachette. Tellement plus simple. Pour se faire oublier. Pour oublier. Et quelle réussite ! Où étaient passés son courage, sa vertu, sa passion ? Disparus. Son but, ses motivations, son essence ? Oubliés. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et alors que tout lui revenait, il se retrouvait paralysé. Debout, dans cette avenue bondée, les bras ballants, emporté par tous ces sentiments qui remontaient brusquement. Incapable de réagir. La tête lui tournait, emportée dans ce flot dévastateur.

On le heurta par mégarde, il perdit l’équilibre. On le rattrapa, le repoussa. Il fallait qu’il reprenne ses esprits, qu’il réfléchisse calmement. Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour ses parents. Il vacilla, effectua quelques pas de côté. Des passants lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, inquiets ou dédaigneux, mais Harry n’en vit aucun. Encore quelques pas. Le trottoir. Il trébucha. Tomba.

Les cris. Les klaxons.

La douleur.

Les ténèbres.


	7. Accords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta : Zephineange qui malgré ses révisions est toujours aussi efficace ! Merci beaucoup ! Et merci aussi à Saturne, encore une fois, pour ses conseils qui m’ont fait refaire une partie de ce chapitre en bien mieux !
> 
> Ah et oui, le début peut faire grincer des dents… Hé oui, c’est l’entrée en scène de Severus Rogue !

**Accords**

 

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

_Voldemort n’est plus._

La même phrase se répétait, encore et encore.

_Voldemort n’est plus._

Et Lily ?

La voix tremble.

Les yeux bleus scintillent de tristesse.

Le monde s’écroule.

 

Il est là, il se dresse dans toute sa beauté, de toute sa grandeur et d’un geste, il le marque, il le fait sien, à jamais. On ne trahit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car elles sont là. Elles vous accompagnent. Toujours.

Les Ténèbres.

Les cris de la jeune femme se répercutent, amplifiés à l’infini par l’écho. Certains se gorgent de sa détresse. Le Maître est satisfait. Lui, ça l’écœure. C’est sa première Réunion.

Il ne voit rien. Et puis elle est là. Lily. Sa peau est pâle, son visage est figé à jamais dans une expression d’horreur, ses yeux verts vides de vie. C’est un rêve. Il la sait en vie. C’est un rêve.

Les corps se tordent sous la douleur, le sol se recouvre de sang, la cellule s’emplit de cris. Les sorts tombent. Encore et encore. Et la vie les quitte, peu à peu.

Elle lui ressemble. Elle a de beaux cheveux. Lorsque Macnair approche la flamme pour lui brûler le visage, ils prennent des reflets roux. Mais ce n’est pas elle.

L’homme l’implore d'arrêter, lui dit qu'il ne sait rien. Mais il ne peut faire une telle chose. Il doit continuer. Les supplications finissent toujours par s'estomper.

Le silence.

Jamais un mot n’est échangé lors des Réunions. Seules les respirations sifflantes à travers les masques résonnent. Jusqu'à ce que la sentence tombe et qu'un homme se retrouve au pied du Maître, gémissant. Ce n’est pas lui. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Ils le supplient de les épargner, de les laisser partir. Ils iraient loin, plus personne n'entendrait parler d'eux. Il ne peut pas. C’est sa vie qui est en jeu. Il est lâche. Et le Maître ne pardonne pas.

Cela semble réel. Les sons, les odeurs. Une bataille. Les hurlements, le sang. Elle est là. Elle se bat avec bravoure, comme toujours. Ses cheveux roux sont attachés, elle ne veut pas entraver ses mouvements. Ses yeux verts sont pleins de détermination. Et un sort. Vert, lui aussi. Elle vacille, tombe. Le monde se fige. Mangemorts d’un côté. Phénix de l’autre. Qui a lancé le sort ? C’est lui. Non ! Il se réveille.

L’homme a couru longtemps pour leur échapper. Mais comment pourrait-il ? Les Mangemorts jouent, ils chassent. Un sort finit par le faucher, comme on abat un gibier. C’est ce qu’ils sont, les moldus, des bêtes. Rien de mieux.

Fierté.

Il n'a jamais imploré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais, contrairement à d'autres, il n'a demandé à ce que la torture cesse. Mais là, il est capable de s'humilier, de ramper à terre, de supplier. Pour elle. Pour Lily. "Epargnez-la." C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Espoir.

C’est une famille, des Moldus. La mère sert ses enfants contre elle. Le père monnaie leur liberté, leur vie. C’est inutile. Malefoy leur explique qu’ils sont inférieurs, son argumentation est bien menée, cent fois répétée. Le blond se plait à s’entendre discourir. La mère les traite de nazi. Les mangemorts se regardent, ils ne comprennent pas l’insulte. Le sort de mort finit par tomber.

Lily lui sourit. Elle lui dit que tout va bien. Il a envie de lui faire confiance, de croire en ses grands yeux purs. Mais l'instant d'après, elle git dans son sang, recroquevillée de façon grotesque. Ce n'est toujours pas la réalité. Avec le temps, qu’en sait-il ? Ses cauchemars et la vérité semblent se mêler, indissociables.

Réel.

Les Aurors l’entourent. Dans leur ardeur à le défier, il sait que quelque chose a changé. Il a peur, il espère. Combien de temps l’a-t-il attendue, cette délivrance, cette condamnation ?

_Voldemort n’est plus._

À ces mots, il renaît. La joie le transperce, douloureusement. Ou est-ce ce sort que Maugrey a rugi ? À genoux, dans la boue, alors que les Aurors lui ôtent sa baguette, il n’a jamais été si libre, si heureux. La chute n’en est que plus rude. Car la sentence tombe et le met à terre, définitivement.

_Les Potter sont morts._

Elle semble endormie. Sur le brancard qui passe devant lui, elle pourrait juste avoir fermé les yeux quelques instants. Il se demande pourquoi on ne l’a pas sortie des décombres avant. Il se demande pourquoi on l’a amené là. Au sommet d’un monticule, Dumbledore se dresse, solide comme un roc. Maugrey le pousse vers lui.

_Vous devez vivre._

Qui lui disait cela ?

_J'ai besoin de vous Severus, tout n'est pas fini._

Si, c'était la fin.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Quelque part, Severus sentit deux mains le redresser. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé s’étiolaient peu à peu, ses sens revenaient un à un. On le força à se tenir debout mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Une lueur argentée brillait, l'aveuglait, le submergeait d'une sensation de confort. Lui donnait la nausée. Quelque part, des créatures se mouvaient, tentant d'échapper à cette emprise. Des Détraqueurs. Il sentait leur présence à travers le cocon de protection qui l'entourait. La douleur, la peur, les cris. Ils s'infiltraient jusqu'à lui. Severus s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Le froid.

« Faites les sortir. »

La voix le fit sursauter. Il remarqua enfin la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, un agent du Ministère de la Magie à en juger par sa robe, l'Auror Maugrey qui le regardait avec suspicion, et Dumbledore, bien sûr, qui venait de parler. L'employé du Ministère s'exécuta mais Severus pouvait toujours sentir leur présence derrière la porte. Il tourna ses yeux hagards vers Dumbledore :

« Je vais passer en jugement ? »

Il avait essayé de parler d'une voix assurée mais elle tremblait lamentablement, ses mots se répercutant sur les pierres glaciales. Dans la pénombre de la cellule exiguë, il vit le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix secouer la tête :

« Nous sortons du tribunal, Severus. Toutes les charges qui pesaient contre vous ont été levées. »

L'ancien Mangemort resta muet quelques instants. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, juste... les ténèbres. Et on l'avait acquitté, aussi simplement. Il avait envie de rire mais la bile lui monta à la gorge. Lui, libre, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites ? Il méritait juste qu'on le jette au fond d'un trou et qu'on l'y laisse mourir de faim. À la façon dont il le fixait, Maugrey semblait partager son avis.

« C'est tout ? Je vais vivre après tout ce que j’ai fait ? Je l'ai tuée, vous le savez ! C'est de ma faute si elle est morte ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête, même si sa voix était dure.

« Ne vous rendez pas responsable de ce que vous n’avez pas fait, Severus. Voldemort est le seul à blâmer pour la mort de Lily Potter. »

A côté du directeur, l’homme du Ministère frissonna en entendant le nom du mage noir mais Severus était trop secoué pour réagir à l’appellation de son ancien maître. Dumbledore continua :

« Il est inutile de vous flageller pour ce que vous avez tenté d’éviter. Mais vous avez le devoir de vivre, si ce n’est pour vous, au moins pour elle, pour son fils. Vous haïr ne vous servira à rien, mais vous pouvez tenter de réparer vos erreurs, vous pouvez continuer ce que vous avez commencé. »

Severus hocha la tête, par automatisme. Les mots l’atteignaient à peine à travers le bourdonnement nébuleux dans lequel son esprit était plongé. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu’il y avait autour de lui. Tout était gris. Tout était cris. Quelque part, Maugrey dit :

« Ca ne sert à rien Albus, il est parti danser une valse avec les Détraqueurs. »

Il entendit vaguement Dumbledore pester contre ces "maudites créatures", puis d’autres paroles furent échangées, avec le troisième homme notamment. C’était confus, et il ne saisissait pas tout ce qui se passait. Finalement, Dumbledore posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et il lui semblait qu’elle allait le brûler et le transpercer. Il comprit qu’on viendrait le chercher le lendemain matin, qu’il y avait des papiers administratifs à remplir, des personnes à voir.

Il comprit qu’on le laisserait une nuit de plus ici, seul, avec ses cauchemars.

Le Patronus argenté disparut lorsque que la porte se referma et que le loquet tomba. De nouveau, sa vieille amie l’enveloppa de son manteau sombre. Les ténèbres.

Derrière la porte, les Détraqueurs s’agitaient, ravis du festin qui les attendait.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Un mois. On lui avait volé un mois de sa vie. Harry n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard du calendrier posé sur le bureau de l’accueil. _30 novembre 1981_. La réceptionniste l’appela et le jeune homme à la cicatrice essaya de se concentrer sur ce que l’on lui disait. La femme le regardait en lui tendant un papier et semblait perdre patience. Harry le prit, le parcourut rapidement avant de le signer. La paperasserie habituelle des hôpitaux. La réceptionniste lui donna d’autres feuilles, qu’il signa encore une fois avec le patronyme dont il s’était vu affublé lorsqu’il était sorti du coma, plus d’une semaine plus tôt.

Lorsqu’il s’était éveillé, dans cette chambre d’hôpital, entouré d’appareils aux bourdonnements réguliers et branché à divers d’entre eux, il avait paniqué et avait tenté de s’enfuir. Dans la minute qui avait suivi, cinq ou six infirmiers s’étaient précipités à son chevet pour le remettre dans son lit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, un médecin était venu lui expliquer son état, mais il n’était guère parvenu à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Les mots _traumatisme crânien_ lui était vaguement parvenus, ainsi que _semaines d’observation_ mais l’entrevue l’avait laissé plus épuisé que jamais. Il avait trouvé sur le coin de sa table de nuit une paire de lunettes aux montures noires, différentes de celles qu’il avait avant, qui jonchaient depuis plusieurs mois le sol d’une impasse. Quand il les avait chaussées, elles avaient été parfaitement adaptées à sa vue. Il s’était alors senti renaître, voyant de nouveau le monde comme il était, et non en tâches floues et sombres. Le jour suivant, un infirmier était venu et lui avait remis un papier, en lui disant que l’homme qui avait payé ses soins médicaux lui avait demandé de le lui donner.

Lorsqu’il l’avait déplié, il avait aussitôt reconnu l’écriture ronde et distinguée de Dumbledore. La feuille avait légèrement tremblé entre ses doigts alors qu’il lisait l’unique ligne que contenait la missive.

_« Je vous attendrai au Chaudron Baveur lorsque vous vous serez rétabli. »_

Harry avait posé le morceau de papier à plat devant lui, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Rester calme. Comment l’avait-il retrouvé ? Mais plus encore, Dumbledore semblait lui avoir laissé le choix de le rejoindre ou non, ou tout au moins lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas venir l’arrêter à la sortie de l’hôpital. Peut être est-ce cela qui le poussa à attendre patiemment la fin de sa convalescence et à sortir par la grande porte au lieu de s’échapper au milieu de la nuit. Il commençait à le regretter à la vue de tous les papiers administratifs à remplir.

La corvée accomplie, Harry sortit aussi vite qu’il le put de l’hôpital, fuyant l’odeur aseptisée et les murs trop blancs. Dans la rue, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, espérant à moitié y voir Earl et ses amis. Mais il n’aperçut aucune trace de la bande de vagabonds.

Il s’éloigna des rues bondées pour aller dans une ruelle plus calme. Là, à l’abri des regards, il se concentra. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas transplané ! Il ferma les yeux et visionna dans son esprit l’antique pub, espérant que son voyage temporel n’ait pas trop altéré la représentation du lieu.

Puis, il avança d’un pas et tourna sur lui même. Il se sentit malmené, comme si tous ses organes s’étaient précipitamment retrouvés dans un tourbillon, sans être attachés les uns aux autres. Mais lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était entier et, plus surprenant encore, là où il voulait se trouver. Autour de lui, personne n’avait remarqué qu’un homme venait d’apparaître comme par magie parmi eux. Harry bénit les grandes villes où personne ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Le Chaudron Baveur était bien là, coincé entre deux grandes boutiques moldues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Devant l’enseigne miteuse de l’auberge, il hésita quelques instants avant de pousser la lourde porte. Aussitôt, une marée de sons et d’odeurs l’assaillit. Il régnait à l’intérieur une chaleur suffocante qui tranchait avec les brises glacées soufflant dans les rues de Londres. Le bar était empli de monde et si le garçon à la cicatrice avait eu du mal à entrer, il n’eut aucune difficulté à se mêler à la foule. Des capes et des robes de toutes les couleurs tourbillonnaient autour de lui et bien qu’il soit le seul habillé en Moldu, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tout n’était que joie et profusion de bonheur. Était-ce possible que l’on ait fêté la chute de Voldemort durant tout ce temps ? À moins qu’ils ne commémorent déjà le premier mois de liberté.

Harry s’alarma lorsqu’un homme courtaud, portant un large chapeau violet, s’approcha de lui, plusieurs verres à la main, et l’apostropha avec un grand sourire :

« À Harry ! Notre sauveur ! »

Le dit Harry sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Comment avait-il pu le reconnaître ? Comment pouvait-il faire le lien entre le bébé qui les avait débarrassés du mage noir et lui ? Mais le petit sorcier se contenta de lui donner une chope et de s’en aller, allant accoster d’autres fêtards. Il se sentit stupide. S’il faisait un peu attention, il pouvait entendre tout autour de lui des cris de joie clamer :

« À Harry Potter ! »

« À Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! »

Le jeune homme souffla et reprit sa progression. Il arriva à trouver un emplacement d’où il pouvait voir presque toute la salle. Autour de lui, les clients se reculaient et il comprit vite pourquoi. Le barman - était-ce vraiment Tom qui souriait ainsi de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux à peine dégarnis ? - avait déclenché la radio qui diffusait une musique entrainante. Très vite, une piste de danse se dégagea.

Et là, en périphérie, un couple dansait. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire béat de venir fleurir ses lèvres. Molly Weasley, plus jeune de vingt ans, paraissait rayonnante au bras de son mari, tout aussi étincelant. Entre ses bras était niché un bébé, recouvert de taches de rousseur. Était-ce Ron, ce petit marmot d’un an ? Harry entreprit alors de chercher les autres membres de la tribu. Il les vit non loin, perchés sur une table. Deux jeunes enfants, parfaitement identiques, recouverts de taches de rousseurs, étaient assis sur le bord du meuble, les pieds pendant dans le vide et frappant dans leurs mains en rythme. Un autre des frères, plus âgé et au visage plus fin - ce devait être Percy - était posté à côté d’un landau magique avec une mine très sérieuse, comme si on lui avait confié une grande responsabilité. Harry se demanda quelques instants si c’était Ginny qui était endormie dedans mais il ne put pousser plus loin la réflexion. Deux garçons roux, d’une dizaine d’année, apparurent d’entre les jambes des danseurs. Ils étaient rouges mais un énorme sourire leur mangeait la moitié du visage. Ils regardèrent des deux côtés avec des airs de conspirateur, puis l’un sortit de sous son pull une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Percy prit un air scandalisé et ouvrit la bouche mais l’un des jumeaux lui coupa la parole. Harry n’entendit pas ce qu’il dit mais Percy referma aussitôt la bouche, le visage cramoisi. Les quatre frères rirent et disparurent l’instant d’après, laissant seuls Percy et le landau.

Harry se sentait bien ici, dans ce lieu familier. Son ventre se tordit, dans un mélange de joie, de mélancolie et de peur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il pouvait arrêter de courir, de fuir, de se cacher. Mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il avait le sentiment d’être à sa place. Voir les Weasley au complet lui faisait chaud au cœur, pourtant il ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul. Ils étaient tous si petits ! Ginny ne savait même pas marcher et Ron n’était qu’un bébé braillard. Il comprit alors toutes les implications de son voyage temporel. Il ne retrouverait jamais ses amis tels qu’il les connaissait, il serait toujours plus âgé qu’eux de vingt ans. Un étau lui compressa la gorge à cette révélation et il remarqua à peine que quelque chose se passait dans la salle. La clameur des conversations avait diminué jusqu’à n’être qu’un murmure mais ce n’est que lorsque la musique cessa que Harry releva la tête.

La foule se fendait en deux pour laisser passer le seul homme capable d’imposer autant de respect : Albus Dumbledore. Il était accompagné de Maugrey Fol Œil, bien que ce dernier porte très mal son surnom. Harry aurait du se douter qu’à une époque, l’Auror ne possédait pas son œil magique, mais il était tout de même étrange de voir ses deux yeux identiques. Cela changeait complètement sa physionomie : certes ses nombreuses cicatrices lui donnaient un air dangereux, mais sans l’œil qui tourbillonnait dans tous les sens, il paraissait moins fou. Une partie de son nez était déjà partie, et la blessure semblait être récente. Tom offrit avec fierté deux chopes aux hommes. Dumbledore prit la sienne avec un sourire, se tourna vers l’assemblée et leva son verre :

« Je ne veux pas interrompre les festivités ! Longue vie à Harry Potter ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers Arthur Weasley, suivi de Maugrey. Harry se faufila jusqu’à eux, essayant d’être le plus discret possible. Il mit quelques temps à parvenir à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

« - vraiment été acquitté ? » demandait Molly d’un ton réprobateur.

Maugrey semblait partager son mécontentement, à moins que ça ne soient les cicatrices qui lui donnent cet air là.

« Je me porte garant de lui, Molly, » déclara Dumbledore d’une voix douce.

Cette dernière, serrant son enfant contre elle, voulut poser une autre question, mais son mari la coupa :

« Il ne sera pas en sécurité, vous savez. Quoique vous puissiez dire, les gens continueront de le haïr. Personne ne voudra lui donner du travail, et même si vous croyez en sa rédemption, il finira forcément par retourner du côté des Mangemorts.

\- Les Malefoy semblent pourtant ne pas avoir de problèmes pour l’instant… fit remarquer Molly en berçant Ron qui commençait à s’agiter.

\- Les Malefoy ont suffisamment d’argent pour acheter tout le Ministère s’ils en ont besoin, fit remarquer avec aigreur Maugrey qui participait pour la première fois à la conversation. Attendez quelques années, et ils mangeront tous dans ses mains, oubliant la Marque Noire sur son bras droit.

\- Je m’occuperai de Severus, il est inutile de s’inquiéter. Faites-moi confiance, » intervint Dumbledore comme s’il voulait clore la conversation.

Celui-ci promena son regard bleuté sur la foule et, malgré la pénombre, Harry se sentit transpercé. L’illustre sorcier s’attarda quelques instants de plus là où il se trouvait, avant de saluer poliment les trois membres de l’Ordre du Phénix et de s’éloigner tranquillement vers la porte menant au Chemin de Traverse. Harry prit rapidement une décision tandis que la fête reprenait autour de lui. Même si le directeur ne l’avait pas cru la première fois, il restait sa seule aide possible. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la porte de derrière où il ne fut pas surpris de voir le vieil homme l’attendre.

« Je crois que nous devons parler, Harry. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il suivit le directeur qui le conduisit jusqu’à un salon de réception, vide. Ou tout au moins le croyait-il jusqu’à ce que Dumbledore tira sa baguette de sa manche et, sans prévenir, la pointa vers un fauteuil, qui bondit d’un mètre. Derrière, pris en flagrant délit, quatre frimousses rousses se levèrent en désordre, tentant d’échapper aux foudres du vieux barbu. Mais celui-ci se contenta de les regarder, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« Messieurs, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites aussi éloignés de la fête ? À moins que vous ne vous jugiez trop dignes pour y participer ? »

Les rouquins secouèrent la tête avec horreur.

« Bien, dans ce cas vous me ferez le plaisir de rejoindre vos parents, tout de suite. »

Harry était impressionné de l’autorité qu’il arrivait à dégager par ces simples paroles. Les garçons s’empressèrent de lui obéir et de courir vers la porte.

« Et laissez la bouteille ici, monsieur Weasley. »

Le plus grand des frères, ce devait être Bill, se retourna, rouge de honte, et posa la Bièraubeurre par terre. Dumbledore reporta enfin son attention sur Harry. Il s’assit sur l’un des fauteuils et, d’un signe de la main, le pria de faire de même. Le jeune homme était surpris par tant de politesse, surtout lorsqu’il considérait que l’homme en face de lui le prenait au mieux pour un affabulateur, au pire pour un dangereux criminel. Peut-être son opinion avait-elle changé ? Comme le directeur ne disait toujours rien, Harry prit la parole :

« Si je suis ici avec vous et non entouré d’Aurors, est-ce que je dois espérer que vous avez décidé de me croire ?

\- Soyez sûr que vous vous en tireriez mieux contre tout le bureau des Aurors que contre moi même.Néanmoins, vous avez vu juste, je crois en votre histoire.

**-** Qu’est ce qui vous a fait changer d’avis ? »

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore glissa sa main dans ses robes pour en ressortir un long objet en bois. Sa baguette magique. Ces derniers mois, Harry n’avait pas passé un seul instant sans regretter la présence de sa baguette. Ce n’était pas juste le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire de la magie qui était frustrant, mais il se sentait nu sans elle, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Il amorça un mouvement pour la prendre, mais il se retint, ne sachant ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui. Ce dernier lui expliqua :

« Je suis allé chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette. Lorsque je la lui ai montrée, il ne s’est pas souvenu d’avoir vendu une telle baguette, pourtant Merlin sait qu’il a une excellente mémoire. J’ai un peu fouiné dans son magasin et j’ai finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais : exactement la même baguette, bien que parfaitement neuve. Bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, contenant une unique plume de Phénix. Plume qui vient de mon phénix. Or, je me rappelle parfaitement n’avoir donné que deux plumes : l’une se trouve dans cette baguette et l’autre…

\- Dans celle de Voldemort. » compléta Harry, les yeux brillants.

Dumbledore parut étonné une fraction de seconde. Harry ignorait si c’était parce qu'il connaissait la composition de la baguette de Voldemort ou parce qu’il ne redoutait pas de prononcer son nom, comme de nombreux autres sorciers.

« Vous m’avez appris à ne pas craindre ce nom, professeur. » ajouta Harry, penchant pour sa seconde suggestion.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête et continua.

« En effet, dans celle de Voldemort. J’ai comparé les deux baguettes et j’ai constaté que l’une était en effet plus vieille de vingt ans, ce qui correspondait à ce que vous m’aviez dit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait avant ? demanda amèrement le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Le temps, monsieur Potter. Le temps qui fait cruellement défaut en temps de guerre. Et il me manquait… certaines informations afin d’établir des certitudes. »

Ses yeux passèrent furtivement sur son front et Harry sut qu’il parlait de sa cicatrice. Une autre question taraudait l’esprit du garçon :

« Comment m’avez-vous retrouvé à l’hôpital ?

\- J’ai mes moyens, monsieur Potter. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, sachant qu’il n’obtiendrait rien. Le silence s’installa alors entre les deux hommes, que Dumbledore brisa le premier :

« Je suis étonné que vous n’ayez rien tenté pour vos parents.

\- Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir voulu… rétorqua Harry, une boule dans la gorge.

\- C’est mieux ainsi, » lui répondit calmement le vieil homme.

Harry le foudroya du regard, en colère. C’était de ses parents dont il parlait ! Ses parents, morts il y a quelques semaines à peine ! Mais Dumbledore semblait totalement occulter cet aspect. Harry ne s’attendait pas à des condoléances, mais au moins à un minimum d’égard. Dumbledore se pencha et, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraudede Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, il faut que vous compreniez bien. Rien ne doit être modifié dans votre passé. Tout ce que vous avez vécu, aussi terrible que cela puisse être, doit être vécu.

\- Mais, c’est absurde ! J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi professeur, ma présence même modifie le passé, alors autant rendre le futur meilleur !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur Potter, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Vous faites _partie_ de votre passé, vous ne le saviez juste pas avant.

\- Mais… Mais tout ces gens que je pourrais sauver, tous ces destins détruits, je pourrais… Je pourrais… »

Harry pensa à Cédric, Sirius, Remus, et tant d’autres dont il ne connaissait pas les noms ni l’existence. Il chercha ses mots et il ne vit pas la lueur dangereuse qui s’était allumée dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Je pourrais même empêcher le retour de Voldemort ! s’exclama-t-il, plein d’espoir.

\- Ça suffit ! »

Dumbledore avait à peine levé le ton, mais Harry se tut aussitôt. L’homme aux cheveux argentés était en colère, mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Qu’avait-il dit ? Qu’avait-il fait ?

« Maintenant, vous allez bien m’écouter monsieur Potter. Vous enfermer pour les vingt prochaines années est quelque chose qui me rebute mais si vous m’y obligez, c’est ce que je devrais faire. Ce que je vous ai dit il y a un an est toujours valable. Vous ne devez parler à personne de ce que vous savez, oubliez votre passé pour un temps si vous le pouvez, mais en aucun cas vous ne devez influencer le futur ! Ayez toujours cela à l’esprit, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ! Qu’arrivera-t-il si vous détruisez la raison qui vous a conduit jusqu’ici, rendant impossible la destruction en question ? Dans le meilleur des cas, le paradoxe entraîne votre disparition comme si vous n’aviez jamais existé. Dans le pire… Et bien, qui sait ? Le tarissement de toute Magie ? La destruction de notre univers ? Vous ne devez _rien_ dire !

\- Mais… » Malgré la terreur qu'il éprouvait face à un Dumbledore en colère, il ne pouvait baisser les armes aussi facilement. « Ce n’est pas une petite information comme celle-ci qui va changer le monde ! Vous répétez depuis ma première année à Poudlard que Voldemort allait revenir.

\- Et comment pensez-vous que j’ai acquis une telle certitude ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Vous… Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore ! Vous savez tant de choses ! »

Le vénérable sorcier secoua la tête, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs.

« Je… De moi ? s’exclama Harry, comprenant soudainement. Vous le savez car je viens de vous le dire !

\- Voilà, confirma le puissant sorcier en inclinant la tête. Et là je vous le demande, d’où vient l’information au final, de vous ou de moi ? »

Harry resta muet de stupeur. Son esprit s’engourdissait, la fatigue accumulée toute l’année précédente le rattrapant brusquement. Il secoua la tête piteusement, ne sachant quoi dire. Dumbledore sembla se calmer et reprit d’une voix plus posée :

« Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre le problème. On ne devra peut être pas vous enfermer finalement. »

Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il vit que les yeux du vieil homme brillaient de nouveau de malice. Mais cela ne parvenait pas à alléger le poids qui pesait sur son cœur.

« Qu’allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-il, d’un air désespéré.

\- Je l’ignore encore. Maintenant que Voldemort est écarté pour quelques temps… » Et là Harry comprit qu’il savait exactement combien de temps, dix années minimum puisqu’il venait de faire allusion à sa première année. « … j’espère trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre présent. »

Un sentiment d’espoir traversa le jeune homme, l’emplit et prit possession de son être. Malgré ses six années à Poudlard, il avait compris en lisant le livre sur le temps que Weltz lui avait donné à quel point il était ignorant des choses de la magie. Il avait cru que son cas était désespéré, qu’il ne pourrait rien faire pour revenir à son époque. Pourtant…

« Vraiment ? »

Dumbledore répondit d’un mouvement de tête affirmatif. Harry se sentit plus libre. Il pensa à Sirius. Il pourrait lui éviter douze ans de prison, s’il disait maintenant la vérité à Dumbledore. Pourtant, il commençait à accepter l’idée que les choses devaient être telles qu’elles étaient. Son voyage dans le temps n’avait pour l’instant que peu modifié le cours des choses. Il lui semblait oublier quelque chose, puis l’image de l’homme qui accompagnait Sirius et Lily quand il avait été capturé lui revint en mémoire :

« Il y avait un homme quand je suis arrivée. Eddy ? Andy ? Benjy ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Benjy Fenwick, en effet, murmura Dumbledore, son regard se voilant de tristesse.

\- Il est de l’Ordre ? Ne risque-t-il pas d’avoir des soupçons ?

\- Monsieur Fenwick était en effet dans l’Ordre, mais il ne risque plus de dévoiler notre secret. Il a été tué par des Mangemorts cet été. »

Étrangement, loin de l'émouvoir, cela confortait Harry dans sa théorie. Trois personnes l’avaient vu à cette époque. Sa mère était morte, son parrain allait peu à peu perdre la raison et cet homme avait lui aussi été tué. Il ne restait aucun témoin de son passage ici. Il se sentait nauséeux de marchander ainsi la vie de Sirius. Il tenait entre ses mots la vie d’un homme, un homme au cœur pur, injustement enfermé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry essaya de se dire que son parrain aurait soutenu sa décision, qu’il aurait compris. Dumbledore interrompit ses réflexions.

« Nous allons à Poudlard. Le château est vide jusqu’à ce qu’on rouvre les portes, le temps pour tous de se remettre de la guerre. Le temps pour nous de trouver une solution à votre situation. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le vieil homme dans la cheminée alors qu’il prenait une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et clamait :

« Poudlard. »

Il rentrait à la maison.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du Ministère à la suite de Dumbledore, Severus sentait les regards se poser sur lui. Des employés affairés qui s’arrêtaient pour le regarder passer, des hommes respectables venus régler une affaire, des sorciers de passage. Tous le regardaient avec la même haine et la même colère contenue. La tension était palpable et seule la figure de l’estimable sorcier à ses côtés lui évitait de se faire lyncher. La marche lui parut durer une éternité. Il redoutait de s'effondrer à tout moment, traversant couloir terne sur couloir terne. Il put souffler quelques instants alors qu’ils pénétraient dans l’ascenseur aux grilles d’or ouvragées, qui était par miracle – vraiment ? – vide. Dumbledore n’avait toujours rien dit, et il ne savait s’il devait en être soulagé ou s’en inquiéter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l’immense hall, un flot de visages se tourna vers eux. Severus détourna vivement le regard, mais se retint de baisser les yeux. Il ne fléchirait pas devant cette foule de sorciers ignorants et pleutres.

Au dessus de l'accueil, il put lire " _1er décembre_ ". Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la chute du seigneur des Ténèbres. Combien de temps avait duré son procès ? Malgré ses efforts, aucun souvenir ne voulait revenir. Au bureau de la sécurité, l’homme le regarda à peine alors qu’il lui remettait sa baguette. Severus s’en saisit prestement et la fourra dans sa poche, où il ne desserra pas le poing, ses doigts fins crispés sur le bois d’if, comme s’il s’accrochait à la seule chose capable de le maintenir en vie, sa bouée de sauvetage face à cette marée d’aversion. Dérisoire. Sa tête était lourde et les derniers pas jusqu'à la cheminée furent les plus durs. Il entendit vaguement le directeur dire 'Poudlard' et le Mangemort affranchi le suivit.

Il était si étrange de se trouver à nouveau dans l’antique bureau directorial. Rien n’avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il avait juré, les yeux brillants, qu’il ferait tout pour protéger Lily et son fils. En vain. Il y avait toujours les mêmes artefacts chargés de magie, à la signification obscure, les mêmes portraits d’hommes austères, le même Phénix au cycle perpétuel. Peu de choses avaient vraiment bougé depuis la première fois où, jeune adolescent, il avait été convoqué dans ce bureau après être passé tout prêt des mâchoires d’un loup-garou. Il se demanda un bref instant si la pièce serait identique dans les décennies à venir, mais ses pensées futiles moururent à l’instant même où elles voyaient le jour. Car ça n’avait pas d’importance. Plus rien n’était important.

Il s’assit lourdement alors que son corps se remettait à trembler de toutes parts, et le récent contact avec les Détraqueurs était loin d’en être l’unique cause. Dumbledore lui servit tranquillement une tasse de thé, mais son visage était grave. Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant mage de son temps semblait préoccupé. Severus attendit de retrouver sa contenance avant de parler, pourtant sa voix restait détestablement chevrotante.

« Je croyais… que vous alliez… la mettre… en sûreté… 

\- James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu’un qui ne la méritait pas. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N’espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l’épargnerait ? »

Severus baissa les yeux, nauséeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Oui, il avait prié pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la laisse en vie. Que Potter et son gosse meurt, cela n’avait pas d’importance, tant qu’elle était sauvée. Mais elle était morte, et plus rien n’était important. Sauf peut être…

« Qui ? » murmura-t-il la voix rauque. Comme le chef de l’Ordre du Phénix ne répondait pas, Severus continua. « Je sais quelle est mon erreur, quelle a été la leur ? »

Dumbledore prit quelques temps avant de lui répondre. Son regard était dur mais l’ancien Mangemort semblait percevoir un voile de tristesse.

« Sirius Black. »

Une haine comme il n’en avait jamais connu le submergea, lui faisant brûler le cœur et bouillir le sang. Sa vie avait reposé sur la parole de ce misérable bellâtre, ce Sang-Pur de bas-étage, cet espèce de Gryffondor manqué. Ses lèvres remuèrent toutes seules, sans qu’il ne contrôle plus ses actes.

« Où est-il ?

\- À Azkaban. Il a été arrêté pour l’assassinat de Peter Pettigrow et de douze Moldus. »

Cette nouvelle le calma à peine. Même enfermer cette immonde ordure avec des Détraqueurs pour l’éternité n’était pas suffisant pour lui faire payer son crime. Mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas digérer cette nouvelle :

« Le fils de Lily a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ? »

Le ton était incisif. Le directeur voulait le faire réagir. Ne le croyait-il pas assez détruit par la mort de Lily ? Désirait-il qu’il s’effondre en pleurant devant lui, telle la misérable loque qu’il était ? Qu’il dise qu’il était responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé ? Il se rappelait vaguement de Dumbledore lui disant de ne pas se blâmer pour ce dont il n’était pas coupable, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s’il l’avait imaginé ou non. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il savait, il savait ce qu’il avait fait, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait.

« Arrêtez ! » beugla-t-il. Il savait ce qu’il fallait, oh oui, il le savait. « Partie… balbutia-t-il. Morte…

\- Serait-ce du remord, Severus ?

\- Je voudrais… Je voudrais, _moi_ , être mort… »

Et il découvrait en prononçant ces paroles que c’était la stricte vérité. Il aurait donné sa vie pour qu’elle survivre, il aurait échangé sa place avec elle sans même réfléchir. Parce que la vie sans elle était sans saveur, sans intérêt. Car elle avait été sa flamme, son phare, et qu’elle s’était éteinte, le plongeant dans l’obscurité. Les Ténèbres, qu’il était parvenu à tenir à distance lorsque son cœur s’embrasait en pensant à elle, l’enveloppaient maintenant, lui faisant paraître la mort bien moins effrayante.

« En quoi cela servirait-il à qui que ce soit ? interrogea Dumbledore avec froideur. Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l’aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s’offre à vous est toute tracée. »

Que lui disait-il ? Ses paroles lui parvenaient avec limpidité, mais il n’arrivait pas à en saisir le sens. Il savait que l’homme aux cheveux argentés essayait de lui dire quelque chose, il voulait qu’il le découvre par lui même, pourtant il ne comprenait pas.

« Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n’ait pas été vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

\- Il n’a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est plus là…

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter. »

Severus sentit un calme glacial prendre possession de son corps, lentement, sûrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qui l’avait éloigné de Lily en premier lieu. Celui qui l’avait froidement assassinée. Il se redressa, reprit sa respiration. Oui, c’était le genre de chose qu’il pouvait faire. Il était désormais de nouveau maître de lui même, ses tremblements s’étaient calmés. Il décrispa ses doigts qui avaient serré tout ce temps la coupe de thé auquel il n’avait pas touché, maintenant froid. Il redressa le menton et darda ses yeux d’obsidienne dans le regard du vieil homme.

« Je protégerais son fils, pour qu’il puisse accomplir la prophétie, pour qu’il puisse venger sa mère. Et quand il le faudra, je reprendrai ma place d’espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ferai ce que vous voulez. Je le protégerais.

\- Je n’en attendais pas moi de toi, mon enfant. »

Une lueur de fierté brillait dans les yeux d'un bleu trop clair de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait-il vu à quel point sa tirade fiévreuse était d'une sincérité dont il n'avait jusque là jamais fait preuve ? Dérangeant, bien trop dérangeant. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du breuvage froid. Le goût amer se propagea sur son palais. Immonde. Il se força à avaler.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry s’allongea avec précaution sur son lit. Par Merlin, un vrai matelas ! Il ferma les yeux, goûtant à cette nouvelle sensation de confort. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se releva, balayant d’un œil critique la chambre que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Celle-ci se trouvait au second étage, non loin du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier lui avait donné libre accès à la bibliothèque mais lui avait déconseillé de trainer dans les couloirs du château. Il ignorait quelle était la fonction de la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle était trop petite pour être un appartement d’enseignant. Peut être était-ce une chambre de préfet-en-chef, quoique Hermione lui ait souvent rabâché que les rumeurs à propos des chambres personnelles pour les préfets étaient ce qu’elles étaient : des rumeurs. Le château était tellement grand que Harry n’était guère étonné qu’il y ait de nombreuses pièces inutilisées.

En deux pas, il fut à la fenêtre. Dehors, un crachin glacial tombait sur le parc, gorgeant le sol d’eau et de glace. Il pose sa tête contre la vitre, las. Il devrait se sentir heureux, il y avait un espoir, une possibilité qu’il puisse retourner dans son temps. Mais maintenant que l’adrénaline était retombée…

Plus d’une année s’était écoulée depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Reviendrait-il au moment où il avait disparu ou un an plus tard ? Et qui savait ce qui avait changé ? Il n’avait pas voulu faire une telle chose, et ça le terrifiait. Il sursauta, se cognant contre la vitre, quand il entendit un petit craquement à sa droite.

Il se retourna prestement, sa baguette à la main, pour tomber face à face avec une petite créature à la peau verte et fripée.

« Weltz ! s’exclama Harry, ravi.

\- Harry Potter, » répondit Weltz avec un formalisme qui le fit sourire.

Harry ne savait pas s’il devait le remercier pour son évasion. L’elfe de maison avait fait quelque chose de théoriquement interdit, le mentionner pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Il n’eut pas le temps de prendre sa décision que, après l’avoir détaillé d’un œil critique, Weltz déclara :

« Harry ne semble pas très en forme. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois, il se demandait même parfois comment il était parvenu à rester en vie. Mais, et comme c’était tout ce qui semblait lui rester, il s’y accrochait avec détermination. Ce cauchemar semblait maintenant derrière lui.

« Les lunettes de Harry sont-elles bien à sa vue ? demanda l’elfe.

\- C’était toi les lunettes ? » s’étonna le jeune homme.

La petite créature hocha la tête, avant d’enchaîner.

« Weltz n’a pas beaucoup de temps. Le maître donne beaucoup de travail à Weltz. Weltz n’aura pas souvent l’occasion de voir Harry Potter. »

Harry sentit la déception le prendre à la gorge. Le seul ami qu’il avait à cette époque n’était venu que pour l’informer qu’ils ne se verraient plus. Il n’était pas dupe quant à la véritable signification de ses paroles.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici… » affirma Harry, prenant conscience que c’était un peu ridicule étant donné qu’il n’était pas chez lui.

Weltz hocha la tête et le garçon n’aurait pu dire s’il était touché ou non.

« Harry devrait prendre une douche. Il y a une salle de bain au bout du couloir. » dit-il en signe d’adieu.

Puis il disparut dans un " _pop_ ". Harry se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre. Il n’y avait pas de miroir dans la pièce, mais ce qu’il entrapercevait dans le reflet de la vitre ne lui donnait pas envie d’approfondir la contemplation.

Le jeune homme décida de suivre le conseil de l’elfe. Il sortit du couloir, essaya plusieurs portes, qui étaient toutes fermées, avant de se retrouver devant une peinture où plusieurs nymphes se baignaient dans une cascade.

« Je voudrais me laver, » leur dit-il.

Aussitôt, les créatures de l’eau disparurent dans les profondeurs, comme effrayées. Harry s’apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un déclic. Le tableau pivota avec lenteur, dévoilant une porte. Il entra et découvrit une salle avec de nombreux lavabos et cabines de douches alignées. Une serviette semblait l’attendre. Il tourna le dos à la glace murale avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans une des cabines.

Alors que l’eau chaude coulait dans son dos, Harry ne put s’empêcher de tourner son regard vers son corps. Bien qu’on l’ait rapidement lavé à l’hôpital, l’eau dans le bac prenait une étrange couleur grisâtre. Du bout des doigts il toucha ses flancs, là où les côtes ressortaient comme autant d’excroissances. Bien qu’il ait passé tout l’été dehors, sa peau avait une teinte grisâtre, maladive. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa le savon afin de se frotter vigoureusement, essayant d’oublier le dégoût que lui inspirait son propre corps. Il se lava les cheveux trois fois avant de les trouver acceptables. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine, constatant avec soulagement que les glaces étaient recouvertes de buée. Il s’habilla rapidement avant de retourner à sa chambre.

En chemin, il descendit aux cuisines. Il était étrange de voir l’immense salle vide. Pas un seul elfe de maison n’était présent. Pourtant, il devait y en avoir dans le château, car en ouvrant quelques placards, il trouva de quoi manger. Il découvrit aussi une vielle bouteille poussiéreuse dont l’étiquette était illisible. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit, les effluves d’alcool lui montèrent à la tête. Il revint dans sa chambre avec, sentant le besoin pressant d’oublier toute une partie des derniers mois.

Il toucha à peine à son repas, son estomac n’était plus habitué à manger autant, mais il vida une bonne partie de la bouteille. Très vite, son palais perdit toute sensibilité, ce qui était préférable au goût du spiritueux encore non identifié. Il buvait verre sur verre et sentait l’alcool peu à peu embrumer son esprit. Pourtant, dans ce brouillard fantasmagorique, ses pensées lui paraissaient d’une clarté effrayante. Il avait dit à Dumbledore que Voldemort allait revenir. Dumbledore avait toujours su que Voldemort reviendrait. Non ? Il n’arrivait pas à concevoir que c’était grâce à lui qu’il avait acquis cette certitude. Le vieux sorcier avait du –devait ?- se douter que Voldemort avait tenté de vaincre la mort ? Harry n’avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons, n’est ce pas ? Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant reposer son front contre le verre froid de la bouteille. Il se sentait si fatigué… Il essaya de deviner ce que dirait Hermione si elle était là. Mais il ne possédait même pas un dixième de l’intelligence de son amie. Il était seul.

Il se redressa, reprit une gorgé d’alcool, leva avec aigreur son verre, et, tout en saluant un compagnon imaginaire, murmura :

« À mon premier paradoxe ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le personnage de Severus aura comblé vos attentes et que j’ai réussi à m’insérer dans sa tête en restant fidèle. Certains d’entre vous auront peut être remarqué que pour la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j’ai repris le trois quart du dialogue de la vraie scène du livre (tous droits réservés à JKR et tout le tralala). J’espère ne pas avoir dénaturé l’œuvre ! Mais ça, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir me le dire ! ; )


	8. Recherches

**Recherches**

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

C’était étrange. Le château semblait vide, presque mort. Comme lui.

Severus secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser. Rester calme. Rester rationnel.

Ses pieds l’avaient conduit par automatisme du bureau du directeur jusqu’aux cachots. Cela faisait des années, pourtant rien n’avait changé. Les mêmes pierres humides, les mêmes torches tremblotantes. Il s’arrêta devant le mur familier. Dumbledore lui avait donné le mot de passe.

«  _Renaissance_. »

Severus préféra ne pas s’appesantir sur le choix du mot de passe. Il franchit la porte en pierre qui venait de se former dans le mur et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n’y avait personne. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le relevait : l’école avait fermé, voilà plus d’un mois. Pour que les familles se retrouvent, avait dit Dumbledore. Parce que l’un de ses professeurs avait trouvé la mort, avait amèrement pensé Severus.

La salle vide lui rappelait sa dernière année à Poudlard, lorsqu’il revenait tard la nuit des réunions secrètes auxquelles il assistait avec Mulciber et Avery. Il aurait préféré que ce silence lui rappelle des souvenirs plus doux, comme la fois où, en seconde année, il était sorti en cachette au milieu de la nuit, traversant la salle commune déserte, afin de consoler Lily des malheurs que sa sœur lui causait. Pourtant non. Cette pièce gardait un relent de sueur froide et de peur moite.

Il traversa la salle commune sans s’y attarder, n’accordant aucune attention aux antiques fauteuils ouvragés dispersés entre les tables et aux lampes à la lumière verte et diffuse. La cheminée était éteinte. Vide. Même les cendres avaient méticuleusement été lavées. Il se dirigea vers l’un des dortoirs, évitant soigneusement celui qu’il avait utilisé durant sa scolarité, et s’allongea sur le premier lit qui rencontra son chemin.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond bas sans le voir.

Ne pas penser. Rester rationnel.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Ce matin, Harry se leva des espoirs plein la tête. Hier, il avait été si surpris, si déstabilisé, qu’il en avait perdu ses moyens face à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant… Il se dirigea vers son bureau d’un pas ferme, malgré son mal de crâne qui lui rappelait douloureusement que l’alcool sorcier n’avait rien à voir avec la bière moldue. Mais devant la Gargouille qui gardait l’entrée, il se trouva incapable d’aller plus loin. Il essaya les mots de passe les plus loufoques, supplia la créature de pierre, mais rien n’y fit, elle resta de marbre. Mais comme il menaçait de rester ici toute la journée, la Gargouille s’anima et lui dit d’une voix caverneuse :

« Le Directeur n’est pas là pour le moment, revenez plus tard. »

Harry contint sa frustration et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Là, il hésita quelques instants. L’immense salle était identique à ses souvenirs, avec ses étagères débordant de livres, ses tables en chêne, son silence de cathédrale, comme immuable. Il n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point le bruissement des pages et les toux contenues donnaient un côté austère à l’antique pièce. Ou était-ce la présence de madame Pince, veillant sur ses précieux livres ? Toujours était-il qu’il lui était étrange de parcourir les rayons, non seulement sans rencontrer personne, mais aussi sans la peur de se faire prendre car il traînait hors du dortoir. Il chercha ainsi pendant de longues heures des livres pouvant l’aider à comprendre et résoudre son problème, s’aventurant même dans la Réserve. Il avait mainte fois brisé l’interdit durant sa scolarité, pourquoi se retiendrait-il maintenant alors qu’il n’y avait personne pour l’en empêcher ?

Lorsqu’il se fut constitué une pile conséquente de livre, il retourna dans sa chambre, empruntant avec plaisir les passages secrets de Poudlard. Inchangés. Pourtant, ils remarquaient des centaines de petits détails qui lui rappelaient sans cesse qu’il n’était pas à son époque. Il n’y avait pas encore cette tâche noire au milieu du couloir du quatrième étage, vestige d’il ne savait quelle explosion. Il y avait ces tapis, dont les motifs s’animaient lorsque l’on marchait dessus, qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait tel ou tel tableau, qui n’était pas à la même place, ou était tout simplement absent. Bien sûr, les escaliers se mouvaient et les armures changeaient continuellement de place, renouvelant de manière ininterrompue l’architecture de l’école, mais c’était surtout dans cette mobilité que Harry reconnaissait son château.

Bien que Dumbledore lui ait interdit – pour être honnête le sorcier n’avait pas utilisé ce mot, mais plutôt celui de "déconseillé", ce qui revenait au même – de traîner dans les couloirs, lorsqu’il ne lisait pas de grimoires, il passait son temps à arpenter le château. Il faisait encore trop froid pour s’aventurer dans le parc et Harry n’avait aucune envie de se battre avec le mètre de neige qui avait recouvert l’Écosse. Quel intérêt de faire des batailles de neige seul ?

Il essaya en de multiples occasions de voir Dumbledore, mais la Gargouille lui répondait systématiquement qu’il n’était pas là. C’était rageant. Harry se demandait presque si le directeur ne l’évitait pas. Aussi, lorsqu’une semaine plus tard il entendit des bruits de pas autres que les siens dans le couloir, il se précipita. Dumbledore était là, s’apprêtant à monter l’escalier en colimaçon menant à son bureau.

« Professeur ! » appela Harry.

Le sorcier se figea et se tourna vers lui. Il était habillé cette fois-ci d’une chaude cape mauve, sous laquelle apparaissait une longue robe de la même couleur. Mais malgré cet accoutrement extravagant, il semblait fatigué. Peut-être que la Gargouille ne lui mentait pas lorsqu’elle disait que le directeur était occupé.

« Monsieur Potter, dit Dumbledore avec distance. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Harry avait des centaines de questions à poser, mais il préféra se concentrer sur l’essentiel. C’était étrange de parler de quelque chose d’aussi important dans un couloir, mais il passa outre.

« Eusèbe Blier, j’ai lu ses travaux. » Harry ne prit pas la peine de préciser qui il était. Il était persuadé qu’un homme aussi cultivé connaissait Eusèbe Blier et son travail sur les Retourneurs de Temps. « Ses recherches sont fascinantes, mais je suis persuadé qu’il n’a pas tout publié, surtout concernant la réversibilité du phénomène. Il est toujours en vie et si je pouvais l’interroger, je -

\- Non, le coupa Dumbledore en secouant la tête, et sa voix paraissait presque triste.

\- Mais… insista le jeune homme.

\- J’ai déjà rendu visite à monsieur Blier, c’est inutile. C’est regrettable, un si grand esprit… Mais à son âge, il fallait s’en douter. Il est devenu totalement sénile. »

Les espoirs de Harry s’effondrèrent.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Un elfe de maison vint lui apporter à manger. Severus y jeta tout juste un coup d’œil. Le soir, il revint prendre l’assiette pleine pour l’échanger avec une autre. La créature servile se fichait de savoir si Severus mangeait ce qu’il lui apportait, s’il souffrait de la faim ou non. Les elfes de Poudlard n’aimaient pas beaucoup les Mangemorts. Combien de jours passèrent ainsi ? Pas assez pour qu’il en meurt. Peut être n’étaient-ce que quelques heures ? Il n’y avait rien qui aurait pu le lui indiquer.

L’un des elfes avait sans doute fini par prévenir Dumbledore car celui-ci était à son chevet. Si Severus avait tourné le regard, il aurait sûrement vu la colère, l’agacement, ou la déception sur les traits du vieil homme. Qu’en savait-il ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, voilà pourquoi il ne tournait pas le regard.

« Vous devez vivre, Severus.

\- Je ne suis pas mourant.

\- On pourrait s’y méprendre… »

Severus se tourna vers le vieil homme. Par Merlin, c’était de la compassion qu’il lisait sur son visage. Dumbledore n’avait pas à compatir, il n’avait pas à faire comme s’il le comprenait.

Et le vieil homme était parti. Sans un mot de plus. Sans rien d’autre. À quoi cela avait-il servi ? Comme si ces quelques phrases étaient censées l’aider. Comme si sa brève présence allait illuminer son futur. Le magnifique Dumbledore, l’ami des Moldus, le sauveur des cas désespérés. Celui qui donnait toujours une seconde chance. Comme si Severus allait soudainement se lever et reprendre une vie normale. _Normale_. Avant, une telle pensée l’aurait sûrement fait s’esclaffer. Ses lèvres se seraient recourbées en une moue sarcastique tandis que l’amertume se serait propagée dans ses veines. Mais là, rien.

Pourtant, Severus se leva. Il se força à avaler son repas. Froid, insipide. Puis, il sortit. Errant dans les couloirs, tel un fantôme, ombre de lui même. Ses jambes s’actionnaient mécaniquement, sans un bruit, comme s’il glissait sur le sol, comme s’il ne faisait pas tout à fait parti de cette réalité. Il n’avait pas froid. Il aurait dû, le château était glacial, vide de ses occupants, les cheminées éteintes, la neige grimpant le long des murs comme sur un rempart assiégé. Pourtant, il n’avait pas froid. Ni chaud non plus. Ni faim. Il ne ressentait qu’une immense fatigue. Tel un fantôme. Où étaient-ils tous d’ailleurs ? Il n’en avait croisé aucun. À une autre époque, cela l’aurait intéressé. Parce que ça voulait dire qu’ils se cachaient, qu’il se passait quelque chose. Un mystère. Il raffolait des mystères. Pathétique.

Il aurait dû s’admirer pour sa capacité à verrouiller ses propres pensées au plus profond de lui. Personne ne pouvait avoir accès à son esprit, pas même lui. Mais il n’avait même plus la capacité d'éprouver de l’admiration. Comme s’il n'avait jamais eu à s’admirer. Severus attendit. Non, pas d’amertume. C’était fascinant. Il le serait, s’il pouvait l’être.

Et puis, il l’avait vu. C’était la première fois qu’il passait par le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le vieux barbu. Mais il avait entendu des cris. Des sons, d’êtres vivants, qui étaient montés comme venant d’un autre monde dans cet univers de silence. Alors il s’était approché, tel un papillon attiré par la lumière. Il y avait là Dumbledore et un jeune homme. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés, frêle comme une brindille, il ne le voyait que de dos. Ils parlaient. Un mot ressortit. _Potter_. Dumbledore l’avait appelé Potter.  

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête de sorte qu’il put le voir de profil et la ressemblance le frappa. Quand bien même le directeur n’eut pas usé de son nom, il aurait facilement reconnu le lien de parenté. De quelques années plus jeune, le garçon se distinguait uniquement par sa plus petite corpulence et son timbre de voix, sensiblement différent. Ce dernier s 'exprimait d’un ton excité, mais ils parlaient de quelqu’un que Severus ne connaissait pas et il ne put comprendre la conversation. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, car il ne pouvait détacher son regard du clone de son pire ennemi. Caché derrière cette statue, son cœur battait la chamade, craignant que Dumbledore ne l’aperçoive. Car, il n’avait _pas_ à voir cela, il en était intimement convaincu. Mais le vieil homme semblait trop préoccupé pour apercevoir l’homme en noir qui jetait des coups d’œil entre les jambes de pierre. Il attendit un long moment avant de sortir de derrière la statue. Dumbledore avait réintégré son bureau depuis longtemps lorsqu’il quitta sa cachette. Quant à l’ _autre_ , il était parti dans le sens inverse, sans que Severus n’ose le suive.

Alors, ce dernier s’en alla, comme si de rien n’était, reprenant sa déambulation macabre. Comme si rien n’avait changé. Mais quelque chose avait changé. La curiosité l’avait piqué, jusqu’à l’en faire saigner, et la vie coulait de nouveau dans ses artères et ses veines, l’irriguant. Une question vint. Puis une seconde, et une troisième, et elles s’enchaînèrent, tant et si bien qu’elles tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Car il n’avait jamais entendu parler du fait que Potter eût un frère – la similitude des traits écartait tout lien de parenté plus éloigné. Il aurait forcément du en avoir vent, il l’aurait vu à Poudlard ! Peut être était-ce un Cracmol. Cela n’aurait rien d’étonnant, c’était une pratique encore répandue de cacher ces enfants monstrueux, erreur de la nature, honte de la famille. Mais apprendre une telle chose ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il y a quelques années – cela lui semblait des siècles – cela aurait été une arme de choix contre ce foutu prétentieux de Potter, mais maintenant… Bien sûr, il ne ressentait aucune compassion pour son ennemi de toujours – et de cela il en serait convaincu aussi longtemps qu’il vivrait – mais il ne tirait aucune félicité à lui avoir survécu. Parce qu’il y avait Lily. Lily Evans… Lily Potter. Juste Lily.

_Stop_. Il s’arrêta au milieu du couloir, ferma les yeux, respira profondément. Il refoula la vague d’émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Pas maintenant. _Jamais_. Potter. Il s’agissait de Potter, de personne d’autre. Le foutu frère de Potter. Qui n’avait rien à faire ici. Dernière famille qui restait au bellâtre ? Peut être était-ce lui qui avait la charge du gamin. C’était cela, il était là pour le gosse. Penser au môme. Car c’était moins douloureux que de penser à sa mère. _Stop_. C’était le fils de Potter. C’était un Potter. Un Potter qu’il avait juré de protéger.

Et il voulait savoir pourquoi il n’avait jamais entendu parler de cet autre Potter. Il sentait qu’il pourrait passer la semaine entière à tenter d’éclaircir ce mystère. Ce qu’il fit. C’était compliqué car il ne pouvait sortir du château. Pour sa sécurité, selon Dumbledore. Il eut un sourire amer. Il se dirigea donc naturellement vers la bibliothèque, havre de paix dans ses jeunes années. En l’absence du maître des lieux, il fouilla par lui même dans les archives et revint avec une pile de journaux grande comme lui. Il éplucha les articles sur les années concernées. Rien. Il élargit à une plus grande période : peut être s’était-il trompé dans l’estimation de son âge ? Rien. Même dans _le Sorcier_ , journal mondain par excellence, il ne trouva aucune mention de cette naissance. Les Potter, longue ligné de Sang-Pur, aurait du envoyer un faire-part, comme il le faisait pour tout membre de la famille. James Potter, il avait vérifié, y était. Si le mystérieux Potter était bien Cracmol, sa difformité n’aurait du se voir que bien des années plus tard. Il n’y avait donc aucune raison de cacher sa naissance. Les Potter n’était pas assez influents, ou pointilleux sur l’étiquette, pour effacer toutes traces comme l’aurait fait les Malefoy. (Mais un Malefoy n’aurait pas laissé vivre l’enfant, se dit-il à part.) Il élargit donc ses recherches à d’autres membres de sa famille, remettant en cause sa supposition de départ. Il trouva un ancien livre généalogique, et même si l’arbre s’arrêtait à une génération avant la leur, cela lui permettait d’étendre les possibilités. Mais chaque piste finissait dans une impasse, et plus il avançait, moins il comprenait.

Il erra alors dans les rayons, caressant du bout des doigts la reliure des antiques livres, comme si l’un d’eux allait sortir des rayonnages pour lui donner la solution. C’est là qu’il tomba nez à nez avec le sujet de ses recherches. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait de face. Et c’est là que Severus remarqua la différence. Certes, il aurait reconnu entre mille ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés et cette bouche qu’il avait vu s’élargir d’un sourire moqueur un nombre incalculable de fois mais la ressemblance s’arrêtait là. Son nez était plus court, ses joues étaient creuses et sur son front, derrière ses mèches en batailles, se cachait une cicatrice rougeâtre qui tranchait avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau. Mais pire que tout, il abordait des cernes noirs et un air hanté que même James Potter n’avait dû avoir au plus fort de la guerre. Et au dessus des cernes, il y avait ses yeux. Des yeux d’un vert émeraude, si pur, si beau.

_Lily_.

Severus resta sans voix. Devant lui, sur le visage de ce clone imparfait, se peignait une myriade de sentiments contradictoires. Les yeux écarquillés. Une lueur de panique. La mâchoire contractée. Mais Severus, trop hébété, ne vit ni la haine, ni la colère, ni la peur. Dans l’immense bibliothèque, le temps semblait s’être arrêté. Aucun ne bougeait, aucun ne parlait. Juste à se fixer, l’un l’autre, comme deux animaux ne sachant encore lequel serait la proie et lequel le chasseur.

Ce fut l’ _autre_ qui brisa l’envoûtement dans lequel ils semblaient plongés, en s’enfuyant – ça avait tout l’air d’une fuite – dans le sens inverse. C’est à ce moment que Severus reprit conscience. Il devait dire quelque chose, l’appeler, le forcer à se retourner et lui parler. Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas parlé ? Et alors qu’il se refaisait la scène dans la tête, il remarqua que le garçon portait plusieurs épais ouvrages. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de voir quels en étaient les titres.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Bordel de Merlin.

Le château devait être vide. Que faisait Rogue là ?

Adossé contre la porte, le souffle erratique, Harry essayait de reprendre son calme. Sans y parvenir.

Merde.

C’était Rogue ! Il l’avait oublié. Lui aussi faisait parti de cette époque. Mais il l’avait oublié. Il avait voulu lui tomber dessus, le frapper, lui faire mal, mais la stupeur lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Son impulsion suivante avait été de fuir, de se cacher. Car on ne devait pas le voir.

Harry fit quelques pas, laissa tomber ses livres sur la chaise et s’allongea en fermant les yeux. Les quelques secondes qu’avait duré la scène se déroulèrent derrière ses paupières closes. L’image de ce Rogue entre les antiques rayonnages avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Il avait été choqué, profondément. Peut être car il ne s’y attendait pas. Probablement plus car la dernière fois qu’il avait vu l’homme c’était dans une boutique miteuse de l’Allée des Embruns. Et, _bordel,_ il ne lui ressemblait en rien. Oh, il avait déjà vu son professeur de potion adolescent, lorsqu’il était tombé par mégarde – plus ou moins – dans la Pensine. Mais si le jeune garçon avait paru pâle et maladif, ce n’était rien en comparaison de celui qu’il avait eu sous les yeux.

Ça avait été si étrange ! Presque plus que de voir sa mère. Peut être car il n’avait jamais vu cette dernière autrement que jeune ? Ce Rogue avait semblé si incongru dans ce milieu familier. Car c’était incontestablement lui, même nez crochu, mêmes cheveux gras, même peau cireuse et pourtant, il lui avait semblé se retrouver face à un quelqu’un d’autre. Était-ce l’absence de rides qui donnait à son visage un aspect plus vivant malgré le teint cadavérique ? Car si Rogue avait toujours semblé pâle comme la mort, sa peau était là si blanche que l’on aurait presque pu voir les veines au travers, tant et si bien que son apparition était semblable à celle d’un spectre. Pas tout à fait réel.

Merde.

Rogue.

Il fallait qu’il parle à Dumbledore.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus déambulait dans les couloirs, sans but particulier. S’il devait être honnête avec lui même, il espérait tomber par hasard sur l _’autre_. Quatre jours depuis qu’il l’avait croisé. Mais il éprouvait néanmoins un plaisir particulier à marcher dans ces couloirs déserts : il n’y avait aucun futurs Mangemorts le surveillant, aucun Maraudeurs l’insultant et aucun professeurs le méprisant. Le château était calme et les vieilles pierres avaient sur lui un effet apaisant. Avec douleur, il se remémora ses premières années d’école, si paisible, en compagnie de Lily. Pour la première fois, et la dernière ajouta-t-il amèrement, il s’était senti libre et, oui même, aimé. Là, sous une voute, ils avaient travaillé. Ici, au détour d’un couloir, ils avaient discuté, s’étaient chamaillés, et même quelques fois avait-il découvert le plaisir de rire. Quelques années d’innocences qui n’avaient guère duré. _Arrête_. Il refusait de penser à ses grands yeux verts, à sa voix aux mélopées envoutantes, à son sourire éclatant. Il refoulait ses souvenirs au plus profond de lui. Il refusait de songer à son éclat, car elle n’éclairerait plus aucune de ses journées, jamais. Elle était partie, laissant un trou béant dans son cœur que seul le déni semblait combler.

Ce fut un hibou qui le ramena au présent en sursautant. Il fixa d’un œil noir l’oiseau qui frappait au carreau de la fenêtre avant de lui ouvrir par réflexe. Le volatile vint se poser sur son bras. Il nota distraitement qu’une bourse en cuir ainsi qu’un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers étaient accrochés à sa patte. Il n’avait pas lu de journal depuis sa sortie de prison, se doutant trop de ce qu’il pourrait y lire. Si des Mangemorts venaient à être capturés, il savait que Dumbledore le préviendrait. Ou tout au moins l’espérait-il. Le reste l’intéressait bien peu. Mais ce qui frappa Severus, c’était l’état dans lequel se trouvait le hibou grand-duc : sale, épuisé, il lui manquait des plumes en de nombreux endroits. Le volatile s’obstinait à lui mordiller la main, alors il prit la dernière pièce qui trainait dans sa poche, la mit dans la bourse, et bien que cela ne fasse pas le compte, l’oiseau s’en alla, laissant le journal.

Severus regarda avec lassitude la créature magique disparaître à l’horizon, obligée de délivrer le courrier sous peine de ne pouvoir revenir à son perchoir magique. Le destinataire premier devait avoir disparu, peut être était-il mort, et le hibou s’était retrouvé incapable d’effectuer la tâche qu’on lui avait assigné. Cela arrivait parfois. Perdu, il avait dû voler des jours et des jours en cherchant un autre destinataire. L’ancien Mangemort jeta un coup d’œil à la couverture : le journal datait de plus d’un mois : sûrement errait-il depuis tout ce temps.

Sans plus s’en soucier, il cala la Gazette des Sorcier sous son bras et continua sa déambulation. Ce n’est que plus tard, le soir venu alors qu’il s’était retiré dans les cachots, qu’il reporta son attention sur le quotidien. Du bout des doigts, il le prit et une moue acerbe déforma ses traits alors qu’il découvrait le titre qui faisait la une.

 

Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ou Celui-Qui-A-Eté-Marqué ?

 

Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop dur qu’on le laisse seul avec ses démons ! Il fallait que tout, autour de lui, lui rappelle son infamie. Il fusilla du regard le papier, espérant par son action le réduire en cendre. Mais seul le sourire mielleux de la journaliste, une certaine Rita Skeeter, lui répondit. Il n’y avait pas de photo du gosse, ce qui signifiait que les journalistes n’avaient pas réussi à en prendre, Dumbledore avait dû y veiller. Severus constata en lisant de travers que l’article avait justement pour but de pallier ce manque d’image.

Il reposa le journal sur ses genoux, incertain de ce qu’il venait de découvrir. Puis, il le relut plus en détail, ses mains tremblant un peu. L’homme interviewé, l’article ne citait pas son nom, délivrait une description très détaillée du bébé qu’il avait lui même mis en lieu sûr. Severus essaya de lire entre les lignes, afin de savoir qui avait laissé passer l’information, mais il ignorait à qui Dumbledore avait confié l’enfant. Il n’avait pas demandé, et c’était mieux ainsi. C’était néanmoins une chance qu’il n’ait pas aussi révélé où le gamin se trouvait : une horde de sorciers en manque de sauveur se serait alors précipitée à son perron. Mais ce n’était pas ça qui avait attiré son attention. Non, c’était la description. _"De beaux yeux verts, comme sa mère. Mais ses cheveux… Je vous le dis, il ressemblera à son père ! Et sur son front. Ah ! Une hideuse, hideuse cicatrice. Elle est en forme d’éclair. Parfaitement, comme la foudre, à la verticale !"_

Et dans son esprit, une nouvelle idée germa. Une idée folle, tordue, improbable, mais plus il y pensait, plus elle lui semblait plausible. Pire, parfaitement logique.

 

_– Harry Potter –_

 

Les fantômes l’évitaient, Harry pouvait en jurer. Il n’avait pas croisé Peeves une seule fois depuis le début de son séjour forcé au château. Était-ce Dumbledore qui en avait donné l’ordre ? Même les portraits détournaient le regard lorsqu’il passait. Ce n’étaient que des reliques du passé, mais des reliques chargées de magie et ils savaient, dans leurs âmes, dans leurs consciences, ou dans toutes autres choses qui les animaient, qu’il était une aberration, que sa présence ici, en ce temps, était une erreur de la nature.

Dumbledore aussi l’évitait. Il en était sûr.

Harry soupira dans le silence glacial qui régnait dans le château. Dehors, le parc était recouvert d’un épais manteau blanc et bien que les dernières chutes de neiges datent de plus d’une semaine, le sol restait vierge de toutes traces de pas. Aucune fumée ne sortait de la chaumière de Hagrid. Où était le gardien des clefs de Poudlard ? La maison du garde-chasse était inhabitée, comme le reste de Poudlard.

Pour ce qu’il en savait, il devait être seul avec quelques elfes de maison et Dumbledore. Et encore, il se demandait si ce dernier vivait réellement à Poudlard. Et Rogue bien sûr. Depuis qu’il l’avait croisé dans la bibliothèque, il avait presque campé devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Il avait regretté sa cape d’invisibilité, et avait dû plus d’une fois se cacher afin de laisser passer un Rogue, aussi silencieux qu’une ombre, pâle comme la mort, déambulant un livre à la main, les yeux hagards. Un pantin désarticulé, sans vie maintenant que son maître n’était plus là pour l’animer. Ces derniers jours, il lui avait semblé que l’homme aux cheveux graisseux était devenu agité. Harry l’avait vu remonter le couloir à grands pas, ses yeux noirs dardant chaque tableau, chaque pierre, comme s'il les rendait responsable de son trouble.

Et il n’avait toujours pas réussi à parler à Dumbledore.

 

\- _Severus Rogue_ -

 

Severus regarda avec appréhension l’ouvrage devant lui, comme si l’ouvrir le couvrirait de honte. Certes, sa théorie était improbable et rocambolesque mais quel mal y avait-il à essayer de la réfuter ? Ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un allait sortir des rayons pour se moquer de ses idées tordues, la bibliothèque était vide. Tout le château même semblait définitivement abandonné. Il passa encore une fois la main sur la couverture. " _Voyage temporel : théorie du XIX"._ Le livre était très ancien et c’était l’unique qu’il avait trouvé sur le sujet, preuve du peu d’informations que les sorciers possédaient.

Severus hésita encore, listant mentalement pour la énième fois ce qui l’avait amené à une telle conclusion. Potter Mystère, comme il l’avait surnommé quand il ne l’appelait pas rageusement "l’autre", n’appartenait pas à la famille des Potter. Potter Mystère avait les mêmes yeux que Lily. Potter Mystère avait une cicatrice sur le front, tout comme Harry Potter, nourrisson d’un an et quelques mois qui s’était débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Potter Mystère se cachait. D’où l’hypothèse : Potter Mystère était Harry Potter. Severus soupira. C’était ridicule, n’est ce pas ?

Il se décida enfin, ouvrit l’épais volume et se plongea dans sa lecture.

 

_– Harry Potter –_

Harry tournait en rond. Après près de deux semaines de recherches acharnées, tout ce que ses lectures avaient pu lui apprendre sur les voyages dans le temps était que c’était une belle connerie et que personne n’y comprenait rien. La plupart des ouvrages étaient purement théoriques et se perdaient en suppositions complexes et – du point de vue de Harry – absurdes. Les résultats les plus intéressants avaient été des récits de retour dans le temps effectués avec des Retourneurs de Temps, mais aucun ne parlait de voyages de plus de quelques heures. Il était dans une impasse, et Dumbledore ne l’aidait guère. Voir pas du tout, puisqu’il n’avait toujours pas réussi à le coincer. La Gargouille lui avait dit que s’il trouvait quelque chose, il le convoquerait. Conneries.

Pourtant, il lui restait une dernière solution, une solution que son esprit avait à peine osé effleurer. Mais ce matin-ci, Harry envoya promener les recommandations de prudence de Dumbledore et se leva, bien décidé à en finir avec cette histoire. Après une rapide douche, la première depuis des jours, il monta au septième étage le cœur battant. Il n’hésita pas alors que la porte de la Salle sur Demande se révélait dans la pierre. Sans surprise, la pièce de la taille d’une cathédrale n’était guère différente de celle de ses souvenirs : un amoncèlement disparate de bibelots, de meubles et d’autres objets indéterminés. Vingt ans représentaient peu de chose face aux siècles qui avaient permis à cette salle de se remplir. Il entendit quelque part un cri perçant, et Harry se demanda un instant si quelqu’un avait enfermé ici une bête. Mais le silence revint et rien d’autre ne le perturba, si ce n’était une boite à musique qui semblait ne pas s’interrompre quelques rayons plus loin.

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu’il était venu faire ici. Il crut qu’il mettrait un certain temps à retrouver le diadème, pourtant il n’eut même pas à le chercher. Il tomba dessus après quelques minutes de marche, comme s’il avait été attiré par lui. Il était à quelques mètres de là où il l’avait trouvé – le trouverait – en cinquième année. Avec précaution, il s’en saisit et, sans se laisser le temps de revenir en arrière, il s’en coiffa.

Un coup d’œil dans un miroir traînant là lui apprit qu’il était particulièrement ridicule avec cela sur la tête, mais c’était tout.

Toujours rien.

Et alors qu’il allait renoncer, il sentit un frisson le prendre à la racine des cheveux, qui se propagea jusqu’au bout des ongles. Son épiderme se hérissa, comme si son corps rejetait quelque chose, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et à pulser au rythme de son cœur affolé et il ferma les yeux, espérant que lorsqu’il les aurait rouverts, il se retrouverait vingt ans plus tard.

À la place, il y eut la voix, qu’il reconnaissait maintenant. La sienne sans l’être, comme si on s’emparait de ses cordes vocales mais en ignorant comme s’en servir.

_Étrange_.

Il avait posé le diadème sur sa tête, et maintenant _cette_ _chose_ était en lui, pillant sans pudeur ses souvenirs, s’en emparant sans vergogne. Il tenta de l’en empêcher, mais l’esprit n’était pas seulement en lui, il _était_ lui. Impossible de l’arrêter, de s’arrêter, et il continuait à fouiller et disséquer sa mémoire. Sa propre mémoire ! Et quand il eut fini, il s’entendit penser, de sa voix métallique :

_Intéressant_.

Les pensées n’étaient pas malveillantes, bien qu’elles n’aient rien de réconfortant. En réalité, il était bien incapable de dire si l’objet qui le contrôlait était maléfique. Était-ce l’Horcruxe qui prenait possession de lui ou la puissance du diadème de Serdaigle ?

_Après tant de temps oublié, perdu, ignoré, me voilà de nouveau à avoir un rôle dans le monde des sorciers ?_

Il ne voulait pas ! Qu’avait-il fait ? Une partie de l’âme de Voldemort avait désormais accès à tout son futur ! Quelle autonomie avait cet objet maudit ? Il repensa au carnet de Jedusor, à la manière dont il avait possédé Ginny. Une telle chose ne devait pas arriver ! Il voulait que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé ! Il voulait retourner à son époque ! La voix changea perceptiblement, se faisant plus grave. Celle-là même qu’il avait entendue le soir fatidique.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant ce n’est pas si mal, non ? Tu as la possibilité de changer tant de choses…_

La voix l’avait déjà tenté avec cela, il y avait plus d’un an, dans vingt ans. Et il y avait déjà succombé, il ne recommencerait pas. Il devait se battre, obliger le diadème à le ramener en son temps.

_Ce n’est pas son rôle, mon rôle. L’aurais-tu oublié ? Il apporte la sagesse ! Vingt ans, c’est bien suffisant pour te faire réfléchir à tes actes._

La voix avait une intonation moqueuse. Elle changea encore, devant plus claire, presque féminine :

_Vingt ans, c’est le temps qu’il te faut pour faire les bons choix. Fais-en bonne usage._

Harry parvint à rouvrir les yeux, à bout de souffle. Il voulut jeter au loin l’objet maudit. À la place, il prit le diadème délicatement et le reposa trois mètres plus loin. Là où, il le savait, une quinzaine d’années plus tard, il le trouverait. Il le prendrait et, pour se rappeler du lieu où il cachait le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, le poserait sur le crâne du buste avec une horrible perruque, sans se douter de l’acte capital qu’il accomplissait.

Puis, toujours dans un état second, il quitta la Salle sur Demande. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se trouva de nouveau dans le couloir qu’il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Là, il se laissa glisser, tremblant, contre le mur glacé. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi prostré, les yeux dans le vide. Il pleura, un long moment, puis même ses larmes se tarirent. Les heures passèrent sans qu’il ne bouge. Il se sentait vide de tous sentiments, de toutes sensations. L’espoir de retourner dans son temps, de retrouver ses amis, s’était envolé. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était condamné à revivre les vingt prochaines années, seul. Cette perceptive le vidait de toute énergie, de toute vie.

Pourtant, son corps se rappela à lui. Les crampes, le froid, la faim. Doucement, sans conviction, il se leva. Le trajet jusqu’aux cuisines lui parut durer une éternité. Lorsqu’il franchit le tableau protégeant l’entrée, deux elfes le regardèrent, leurs grands yeux globuleux reflétant surprise et crainte mêlées. L’instant d’après, ils avaient tous disparu dans un _"pop",_ laissant leur tâches inachevées. Harry ne s’en formalisa pas. Il était seul, il le savait.

Il chercha de quoi manger et trouva au fond d’un placard, une bouteille d’alcool. Il essaya de se dire que ça ne devenait pas une habitude. Ce n’était que la seconde fois.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

« Harry Potter. »

Dumbledore ne leva pas les yeux de la lettre qu'il lisait. Après quelques instants à l'ignorer, il posa doucement le papier sur le côté, croisa ses mains sous son menton et le regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Severus n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu’il faisait. L’esprit bouillonnant, il s’était retrouvé devant la Gargouille, à qui il avait donné l’ordre de le laisse passer. Elle avait obtempéré et il avait monté quatre à quatre les marches en colimaçon. Il avait repris son calme avant de frapper à la porte. Mais maintenant, il n’était plus tout à fait sûr de la manière dont il fallait aborder le sujet.

« Ah Severus, bonsoir. Prenez une chaise, je vous en prie. Un peu de thé ?»

La voix de Dumbledore était calme et aimable, comme s’il était parfaitement normal que son protégé débarque à l’improviste dans son bureau en clamant le nom de Harry Potter. L'homme en noir n'eut pas le temps de refuser la tasse qu'il était déjà assis, une coupe fumante dans les mains. Le directeur le fixait toujours de ses yeux bleus pétillants :

« Vous ne buvez pas ? »

Severus se força à prendre une gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla le palais, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre la parole :

«Harry Potter est...

\- En sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante. Votre sollicitude est touchante, Severus. » dit-il sans ciller.

Le visage du vieil homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et si Severus voulait une preuve que Dumbledore était capable de mentir avec brio, il l'avait devant lui. Oh, il était persuadé que mentir n'était pas le bon mot, déformer la vérité serait sûrement ce que le vieux fou dirait s'il avait à se justifier. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il irait au fond de son investigation. Le vieil homme voulait s’amuser au jeu de la courtoisie ? Très bien.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d’une voix polie d’où pointait néanmoins le sarcasme. Moi qui était persuadé de l'avoir vu dans le château, serais-je sujet à des hallucinations ? »

Rien ne changea dans l'attitude du directeur. Il eut même le culot de sourire.

« Vous avez vu un enfant de moins de deux ans gambader dans les couloirs ? »

Severus crispa ses doigts sur ses jambes. Le sorcier se moquait de lui ! Sa colère monta mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne fallait pas qu’il perde ses moyens devant lui.

« J'aurais peut être préféré mais c'est un jeune homme de mon âge que j'ai croisé, monsieur le directeur.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, comment une telle chose pourrait arriver ? »

Dumbledore n’essayait même pas de lui expliquer qui était la personne qu’il avait vue. Cela confirmait définitivement ses doutes.

« Je pensais que c’était précisément ce que vous pourriez m’expliquer. »

L’attitude du puissant mage changea imperceptiblement. Un léger durcissement du regard, un infime redressement des épaules.

« Severus, il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas à savoir. Celle-ci en fait partie.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, lâcha Rogue d'une voix froide.

\- Bonne journée, Severus. »

Déjà, le directeur ne s’occupait plus de lui, de nouveau plongé dans la paperasserie sur le bureau. Severus se leva et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous prétendez que nous sommes dans le même camp pourtant vous vous obstinez à faire de moi un ennemi. »

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, Severus se leva et tourna les talons dans un ample mouvement de cape. Une fois dehors, il se laissa aller contre la porte. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il ferma les paupières pour tenter de se maîtriser mais la colère était toujours là. Il descendit les marches d'un pas rageur et passa l’heure suivante à déambuler dans les couloirs en fusillant du regard chaque tableau qui osait le regarder.

Vers les neuf heures, son ventre l’avait conduit inconsciemment devant le tableau menant à la cuisine. Il dévisagea la coupe de fruits ornant la toile, espérant que la porte s’ouvre toute seule mais il dut s’abaisser à chatouiller l’horrible poire pour avoir accès au temple de la nourriture de Poudlard.

Il aurait pu entrer, trouver là les deux uniques elfes restés au château, grignoter rapidement ce qu’ils lui proposeraient et finir la soirée dans le dortoir à maugréer contre Dumbledore et Potter, le père comme le supposé fils. Le cours de l’histoire s’en serait alors trouvé incontestablement changé, ou inchangé, selon le point de vue. Mais le destin était joueur et il fallut que les rares habitants humains de l’école se retrouvent au même moment dans la même pièce.

Severus resta sur le pas de la porte alors qu’il dévisageait avec une certaine stupeur le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés attablé devant une assiette vide, les reliefs d’un repas encore visible sur la faïence. Le garçon le regardait avec inquiétude, une bouteille à la main, du whisky bon marché, dérivé du Pur-Feu habituellement vendu. Severus avança prudemment dans la pièce, comme un chasseur s’approchait de sa proie, et Potter le suivit des yeux, sans bouger. Avec précaution, il s’assit en face de lui. Un regard aux alentours lui apprit que les elfes de maison n’étaient pas au poste. D’un coup de baguette – Potter tressaillit – il fit venir à lui de quoi se sustenter. Tout en se coupant une tranche de rôti, il jeta un coup d’œil au garçon en face de lui. Severus constata qu’il buvait à la bouteille sans plus se soucier de lui. En apparence tout au moins. L’ancien Mangemort fit venir à lui deux verres qu’il lui tendit. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard d’incompréhension chargé d’une colère que Severus eut du mal à interpréter. Ce dernier concéda à prendre la parole le premier.

« Vous pourriez partager. » lui dit-il d’une voix sarcastique. « Je suppose que cette bouteille ne vient pas de vos réserves personnelles mais plutôt de celles de Poudlard. »

Potter lui jeta un regard noir mais il obtempéra néanmoins. Severus porta à ses lèvres le spiritueux et se retint de grimacer. Le whisky était infect. Comment Potter pouvait-il boire un tel tord-boyau ? Il continua son repas normalement, tandis que l’autre, de son côté, lui jetait des regards en coin, verre après verre. Il en était à son troisième quand Severus se décida à parler.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Le garçon se figea aussitôt. Le Serpentard continua, bien décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Dumbledore m’a tout expliqué. »

Potter ne disait toujours rien et Severus eut peur qu’il ne tombe pas dans son piège mais, enfin, il réagit.

« Dumbledore vous fait confiance, déclara-t-il avec une étrange grimace.

\- Je suis et je serais toujours son homme le plus dévoué et en cela, j’ai toute sa confiance, mentit Severus avec aplomb.

\- Je n’en doute pas, » cracha presque le brun.

Le silence s’installa. Severus remarqua, au bout de quelques instants à se demander comment relancer la conversation, que son vis-à-vis semblait ailleurs. Ses grands yeux émeraude étaient flous et le jeune Serpentard se demanda quelle quantité d’alcool il avait bu avant. Plus qu’il ne fallait, assurément. Potter était incontestablement saoul. C’était une aubaine pour lui, il pouvait ainsi espérer le faire parler.

« Ca doit être dur pour vous. » déclara Severus en ignorant totalement dans quelle direction la conversation les mènerait.

Potter, qui semblait brusquement revenir au présent, lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Qu’est ce que vous en savez ? répondit-il brutalement.

\- Vous devez vous sentir perdu. »

Et c’était un fait, il avait réellement l’air perdu, pour ainsi se saouler seul dans les cuisines.

« Qui ne le serait pas ? » marmonna Potter en haussant les épaules.

Severus hocha la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question mais il sentait qu’il s’approchait de quelque chose. Le silence s’épaississait, il fallait qu’il trouve rapidement un moyen de relancer la discussion. Il n’en eut pas besoin. Potter reprit la parole d’une voix pâteuse :

« C'pas seulement que j'sais pas. Mais j'ai personne avec qui parler. Personne. J'ai vécu beaucoup d'choses et même si j'ai dû y faire face seul plus d'une fois, j'ai toujours été entouré. À un moment ou un autre. Enfin, depuis que je suis à Poudlard en tout cas. Nan parce qu’avant… Enfin. Depuis que j’ai onze ans. C’est ce qui compte. Ils étaient là. Mais maintenant… »

Potter eut une grimace ironique.

« Maintenant, tous ceux qui me sont chers savent à peine marcher et quand bien même je les reverrais des années plus tard, j'aurais l'âge de leurs parents. Si j'arrive jusqu'à là sans faire imploser le monde, bien sûr ! »

Le jeune homme se resservit un verre qu’il but cul-sec, avant de reprendre son long monologue :

« Dumbledore m'évite au possible comme si j'allais le contaminer en lui parlant. Je suis condamné à passer les prochaines décennies seul, comme un fantôme, sans agir. Je suis une aberration, un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister. J’l’ai toujours été de toute façon… Je n’devrais pas m’en étonner, on m’l’a toujours répété ! Un monstre… »

Severus regarda un long moment le garçon qui continuait à déblatérer. Ses paroles étaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles, devenant des marmonnements indistincts qu’il avait le plus grand mal à discerner. Quand il conclut qu’il n’en tirerait rien d’autre que de l’auto-apitoiement, il lui demande de but en blanc :

« N’y a-t-il aucun moyen d’inverser le processus ? »

Potter haussa les épaules, fixant son assiette. Le jeune homme avait-il au moins conscience de son environnement ?

« J’ai déjà tout essayé. Et je suppose que Dumbledore a fait ses propres recherches. Alors si l’homme le plus puissant du monde n’arrive pas à trouver… »

Severus avait envie de lui répondre que c’était un peu excessif, que le vieil homme n’avait pas la science infuse, qu’il pouvait y avoir une solution auquel il n’avait pas pensé. Comme s’il voulait lui insuffler du courage. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il faire une telle chose ? Potter n’était pas son problème.

Qui leurrait-il ? Bien sûr que c’était son problème, sans qu’il ne sache vraiment comment. Il regarda le jeune homme affalé sur la table, agrippé à son verre, qui s’épanchait en un flot de paroles décousues. Ce garçon venait du futur. Et avec une avidité qui l’étonna lui même, il voulut savoir. Quel âge avait-il ? Plus d’une vingtaine d’année, sans en douter. Il ne devait être arrivé à cette époque que récemment, puisqu’il se lamentait encore de ne pas avoir trouvé une solution. Vingt ans ! Tellement de choses pouvaient s’être passées. Entre deux mèches de cheveux indisciplinées, Severus entraperçut la ridicule cicatrice en forme d’éclair. Il était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. L’ancien Mangemort sentit son bras gauche le démanger. Lui aussi était lié au Lord Noir. Ils étaient tous les deux unis l’un à l’autre d’une certaine manière. Qu’est ce que l’avenir lui réservait ?

Il voulait savoir.

 

_– Harry Potter –_

 

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à la bouteille. Il l’avait déjà vidée à moitié et ne se sentait nullement mieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s’était attendu. À ce que tous ses ennuis s’envolent ? À ce que la solution à ses problèmes lui tombe dessus ? Quelque chose comme ça. À la place, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal. La cuisine autour de lui était instable, se mouvait à la périphérie de son regard, glissant, se cachant. Quelqu’un dans sa tête parlait avec sa voix. Elle disait " _merdemerdemerdemerde_ ". À moins que ce ne fût lui ?

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit. Quelque part dans son esprit, il se dit qu’il devrait se cacher sur le champ, disparaître. Son corps ne réagit pas. Et dans l’encadrement se tenait Rogue. Qui d’autre ? Il n’arriva même pas à être en colère. Foutu alcool. Que devait-il faire ? Il savait qu’il ne devait pas être là mais son corps refusait toujours de bouger, et son esprit commençait à le délaisser lui aussi. Il suivit l’homme détesté des yeux. Celui-ci s’assit en face et sortit sa baguette. Ses réflexes le poussèrent à se saisir de la sienne, son esprit lui dit "à quoi bon ?" et son corps l’abandonna totalement. L’instant d’après, Rogue était attablé devant une pièce de charcuterie et deux verres. Harry le regarda avec incompréhension. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Vous pourriez partager. » lui dit l’homme de sa voix glacée. « Je suppose que cette bouteille ne vient pas de vos réserves personnelles mais plutôt de celles de Poudlard. »

Il aurait dû l’envoyer promener, pourtant il s’exécuta sans dire un mot. Définitivement, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il descendit son verre, et se resservit. Plusieurs fois. Il en perdit le compte. Il voulait oublier qu’il partageait une bouteille avec Rogue et que surtout, il s’en foutait. Peut être que s’il buvait assez, il ne s’en souviendrait pas le lendemain. Rogue finit par parler.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Comment cet enfoiré de meurtrier pouvait-il savoir ? Comment pouvait-il le reconnaître ? Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, Rogue continua :

« Dumbledore m’a tout expliqué. »

Il sentit comme si on lui avait coulé du plomb dans les veines. Bien sûr, Dumbledore l’avait dit à Rogue. Comment avait-il pu en douter ? Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Il ne remarqua qu’il pensait à haute voix que lorsque Rogue lui répondit.

« Je suis et je serais toujours son homme le plus dévoué et en cela, j’ai toute sa confiance. »

La confiance, l’éternelle confiance de Dumbledore. Il avait envie de vomir.

«  Je n’en doute pas. » lui répondit-il avec aigreur. Sa voix sonna de manière dissonante à ses oreilles.

Cela voulait-il dire que Voldemort savait ? Allait savoir ? Avait su ? Il grogna, ces histoires temporelles lui tournaient la tête. À moins que ce ne fût le whisky ?

« Ca doit être dur pour vous. »

À travers le brouillard de son esprit, Harry le regarda, incrédule. Était-ce une tentative de compassion ? De la part de Rogue, vraiment ? Cela n’avait pas de sens. Était-il le seul à se rendre contre à quel point cette conversation était absurde ? Il voulait mettre fin à cet échange, que Rogue s’en aille, qu’il le laisse seul.

« Qu’est ce que vous en savez ? répondit Harry avec ce qu’il avait pu mobiliser de colère.

\- Vous devez vous sentir perdu, murmura Rogue de sa voix profonde.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? » marmonna-t-il sans conviction, surpris par tant de clairvoyance.

Il n’arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu’il était en train d’avoir une discussion avec Rogue, son professeur de potion détesté, pire encore, avec l’ordure la plus immonde que la Terre n’ait jamais porté. Une vraie discussion d’égal à égal, civilisé, sans insulte explicite ni même implicite. Et sur l'instant, il n'en eut rien à faire que l'homme à coté de lui fût Severus Rogue, la personne auquel il vouait la plus grande haine après Voldemort. Il était juste soulagé d'enfin pouvoir parler et, l'alcool aidant, sa langue se délia. Alors il parla. Il avait à peine conscience de ce qu’il disait, comme si sa bouche parlait sans l’accord du reste de son corps. Harry avait l’impression de regarder la scène de l’extérieur, observant cet homme imbibé d’alcool s’épancher, ses mots venant de manière désordonnée pour former des phrases plus ou moins compréhensibles. Il parla de sa colère contre Dumbledore, de ses amis dont l’absence était chaque jour plus cuisante, de lui, beaucoup. Une petite voix au fond de lui clignotait – depuis quand les voix clignotaient-elle ? – l’avertissait, lui disait de faire attention à ce qu’il révélait. Et bien que complètement déconnecté de lui-même, il savait parfaitement qu’il ne livrerait aucune information à Rogue.

Ce dernier lui demanda s’il n’y avait pas un moyen de revenir à son époque. Parce que l’on revenait toujours à la même question, n’est ce pas ? Dont la réponse était immanquablement non. Il avait la bouche pâteuse à force de parler, à force de boire. L’autre homme semblait suspendu à ses paroles. Il était bien loin du Rogue qu’il connaissait. Et puis Harry se tut, brusquement, sans raison. Le silence se prolongea, encore et encore. La bouteille était vide. Rogue n’avait même pas fini son verre. Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur ses bras. Il voulait que tout cela s’arrête. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait dormir.

Il repoussa sa chaise derrière lui, se mit debout, fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Le monde sous ses pieds se déroba et il s’étala de tout son long. Il resta allongé, se sentant incapable de se relever, le froid glacial du sol s’infiltrant dans ses vêtements. Un bras sur son épaule le fit tressaillir et quand il tourna la tête avec difficulté, il vit que Rogue pointait sa baguette sur lui. Cette fois-ci, son corps répondit et avec des réflexes qu’il avait oublié posséder, il donna un coup dans l’objet en bois qui vola de l’autre côté de la cuisine. Le Mangemort entrouvrit la bouche, surpris, mais l’expression passa très vite.

« Vraiment Potter, vous êtes pathétique. » dit-il d’une voix cassante.

Rogue le prit par l’épaule et d’un mouvement le mit debout.

« J’essaie juste de vous conduire à l’extérieur. Vous voyez, je laisse ma baguette là-bas. »

La phrase lui parvenait de très loin. Était-ce vraiment Rogue qui lui parlait ? Il paraissait presque… aimable ? La pensée le fit rire et il toussota, s’étranglant à moitié. Ses yeux se fermaient par intermittence, il n'avait pas la force de les garder ouvert. De toute façon, il n’y voyait presque plus rien. Il sentait à côté de lui le maître des Potions mettre un bras sous son aisselle – ils faisaient presque la même taille – avant de lui ordonner :

« Servez-vous de vos jambes. »

Et Harry lui obéit. Et tandis que ses muscles s’actionnaient difficilement, il eut chaud. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le corps à côté de lui irradiait de chaleur humaine et le château lui parut étrangement moins vide. Le reste se perdit dans les limbes, bien qu’il lui sembla rester une éternité debout à marcher à pas incertains et maladroits. Il avait l’impression confuse d’être entouré, tout en se sentant seul. Mais il ne l’était pas. Rogue le soutenait. Rogue le _soutenait_  ! Merde, il espérait qu’il allait vraiment oublier cette soirée.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Potter était une vraie loque, constata Severus alors qu’il s’étalait par terre. Les paroles d’une prophétie lui revinrent en mémoire. Était-ce vraiment ce garçon inconscient qui devait tous les sauver du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pitoyable. Et il n’avait pu lui extorquer presque aucune information. Ses paroles avaient été incohérentes, jusqu’à ce qu’il se taise et tente de se lever. En échouant lamentablement. Severus s’approcha de lui, s’accroupit pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette entrevue. Il sortit sa baguette. Un simple sort de _Locomotor_ devrait suffire.

Soudainement, sans qu’il ne voie la coup partir, sa baguette se retrouva projetée contre le mur. Potter avait-il sorti sa propre baguette pour lancer ce sort ? Avait-il jeté un sortilège informulé ? Non, c’était impossible, pas dans cet état ! Le garçon avait utilisé une méthode plus terre à terre, plus moldue. Ses propres réflexes avaient été lamentables. Son mois de prison l’avait-il ramolli à ce point ? Il se reprit bien vite, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à cela.

« Vraiment Potter, vous êtes pathétique. » dit-il pour se redonner un peu de contenance.

Il prit le jeune homme par l’épaule et le força à se lever. Severus n’avait jamais été très musclé, mais Potter était ridiculement maigre. Comment était-ce possible ? Craignant une quelconque réaction violente, il l’apaisa par ses paroles. Des hommes blessés, il savait gérer. La peur qui suinte de tous les pores de la peau, des prisonniers affaiblis, diminués, mais pourtant prêt à tout, à saisir la moindre opportunité. À lui briser la nuque s’il fallait.

Non, ce n’était pas la même chose. Potter ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il n’y avait pas de raison. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa baguette, il irait la chercher plus tard. Un pli amer déforma sa bouche. Il était en train de se mettre à nu pour aider Harry Potter. Heureusement, le fils de Potter n’était pas suffisamment lucide pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Severus se pencha pour le soutenir, lui ordonna de marcher et il constata avec soulagement que le brun s’exécutait. Il avait pourtant l’impression de porter un poids mort, Potter soufflait comme un buffle et l’air autour d’eux empestait l’alcool. Il le tenait serré contre lui pour avancer plus vite et il lui semblait sentir à travers l’épaisse couche de vêtement les côtes du jeune homme, comme s’il n’avait que la peau sur les os. Cette sensation le mit inexplicablement mal à l’aise.

Arrivé dans le hall, il lui fallut prendre une décision. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le jeune homme logeait dans le château. Dans le cas inverse, non seulement il devrait le laisser cuver dans son coin, mais en plus il ne pourrait lui rendre de nouveau visite. Il parvint à comprendre dans les marmonnements de son poids mort qu’il devait l’emmener au second étage. La partie la plus ardue fut celle des escaliers. Severus regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir repris sa baguette après avoir assommé le garçon proprement. Au bout d’un long combat, ils atteignirent le fameux étage – par Merlin, même les moldus avaient inventé l’ascenseur ! Pourquoi n’y en avaient-ils pas à Poudlard ? - et Potter lui indiqua vaguement une direction. Ils finirent par atteindre une porte, et Severus posa son fardeau contre le mur pour l'ouvrir. Le temps qu’il actionne la poignée, le jeune homme avait déjà glissé à terre.

« Debout. »

Avec une pointe d’incrédulité, Severus vit le brun se lever de lui même et rentrer dans la chambre. L’ancien Mangemort transformé en nourrice le suivit de près, au cas où il ne tombe de nouveau. Mais Potter parvint jusqu’à son lit sans encombre, et il s’y affala tout habillé.

Severus se retourna pour regarder la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La lune à l’extérieur n’éclairait guère, mais la lumière était reflétée par la neige, ce qui lui permettait de distinguer ce qui l’entourait. La chambre était dans un capharnaüm plus ou moins maîtrisé. Il y avait des parchemins, beaucoup de parchemins, certains soigneusement empilés, d’autres roulés en boule dans un coin, comme rageusement jeté au loin. Mais ce qui imposait surtout, c’était la quantité de livres.

Severus s’approcha et effleura du bout des doigts la reliure de l’un des grimoires empilés sur le bureau. _"Magie du temps, magie noire."_ Ainsi était-ce ici qu’avaient disparu tous les manuels de la bibliothèque. Il y avait des dizaines d’ouvrages éparpillés dans la chambre, traitant tous, de près ou de loin, du temps qui s’écoulait.

Potter était toujours étalé sur le lit et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Severus décida de le laisser là, il était hors de question qu’il joue les nounous pour cette larve imbibée d’alcool. Il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit en fermant derrière lui, avant de passer récupérer sa baguette. Lorsqu’il rejoignait les cachots, sa tête fourmillait de pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La rencontre tant attendue ! Et moi, ce sont vos avis que j’attends avec impatience !


	9. Paroxysme

**Paroxysme**

 

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Severus n’avait guère dormi cette nuit là. Allongé dans son lit, il fixait le plafond. Mais si ses yeux étaient immobiles et pouvaient paraître vides, son esprit était en ébullition. Ses pensées retraçaient la soirée, action par action, phrase par phrase. Il décortiquait chaque mot prononcé pour en comprendre l’exact sens, pour découvrir ce que Potter cachait, ce qu’il savait.

Potter venait du futur, il _connaissait_ le futur ! Quelles convoitises un tel savoir pouvait attirer ? La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui avait caché son existence lui apparaissait maintenant clairement. Bien que cela n’apaise pas son désir d’en savoir plus.

Poudlard était vide et en ces temps de liesse, personne ne viendrait fouiner dans le château. Voilà pourquoi le vieil homme avait voulu le loger lui, Severus, dans l’école. Un îlot éloigné du monde, loin de la tempête. Mais il y avait aussi caché Potter. Et il l’avait vu. Il avait vu l’homme du futur et il ne pouvait maintenant penser à rien d’autre.

À une époque, il s’était brièvement intéressé aux Retourneurs de Temps, avant de renoncer : même le marché noir peinait à proposer ces puissants objets, étroitement surveillés par le ministère. Mais d'après ce qu’il avait lu, le phénomène était toujours obscur et plutôt incontrôlé. Et il venait d’être confronté à cet homme, de vingt années plus âgé que son alter-ego. Comment avait-il fait ? Quelle puissante magie avait-il déployé ? Un tel pouvoir offrait tant de possibilités ! Et tant de risques. Mais plus encore, il y avait dans l’esprit du jeune sorcier un savoir inestimable, des souvenirs de ce qui un jour se réalisera. Comment ne pas être fasciné ?

Oui, Dumbledore voulait garder cela pour lui. Aussi valait-il mieux que Severus taise leur rencontre. Aussitôt que lui vint cette pensée, il se prit à craindre la réaction du vieil homme. Qu’était-il capable de faire s’il apprenait ? Que ferait-il à la place du puissant sorcier ? Il lancerait un sort d'amnésie sans hésitation. Severus sentit son épiderme se hérisser. Non ! Il ne voulait pas perdre ses souvenirs, il ne voulait pas oublier cet homme venant du futur. Du _futur_! Il ne pouvait pas manquer une telle chose.

Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que leur entrevue du soir ne passerait pas inaperçue. Le directeur était au sein de son royaume à Poudlard et pour aller jusqu’au second étage, ils étaient tous les deux passés devant une foule de tableaux, qui avaient dû bien vite relayer l’information. Dumbledore savait tout. Et si le sorcier voulait lui cacher l’existence de ce Potter… Vraiment ? Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas prendre plus de précautions ? Si Dumbledore avait réellement voulu qu’il ne sache rien, sans aucun doute en était-il capable. Alors que signifiait cela ?

Un terrible doute s’insinua dans son esprit. Et si Dumbledore lui avait déjà effacé la mémoire ? Et si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il découvrait l’existence de Potter dans le château mais qu’il l’avait déjà oublié ? Non, ce n’était pas possible ! Cela faisait moins de deux semaines qu’il était présent. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour ressentir les effets d’un sort d’amnésie, un sentiment d’absence, de flou sur une période. Et pourtant… N’avait-il pas quelques impressions de vide depuis qu’il était à Poudlard ? Oui. Non. La raison était ailleurs. _Lily._ Une raison qu’il voulait oublier.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, et il sentit ses paupières sèches le brûler. Il fallait qu’il mette en place un plan. Il n’avait encore rien découvert sur la vie de Harry Potter, mais Dumbledore était son premier problème. Il fallait qu’il le convainque de sa loyauté. L’ironie du sort voulait que cette dernière n’était même pas feinte. Potter lui avait clairement dit qu’il devait rentrer à son époque. Peut être pouvait-il l’aider à y parvenir. Et quel mal y aurait-il s’il apprenait dans le même temps quelques évènements du futur ? Dumbledore lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, il se devait d’être préparé au mieux.

Severus rouvrit les yeux, déterminé. Il irait voir Dumbledore le lendemain, aux premières heures. Il devait parvenir à le convaincre, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il passa le reste de la nuit à chercher le moyen.

Il se leva à huit heures précises, comme une horloge bien réglée, un automate ne s’animant qu’aux premières lueurs du jour. Il n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, mais il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Néanmoins, au cas où son plan échouerait, si malgré tout Dumbledore essayait de lui effacer la mémoire, il inscrivit tout ce qu’il savait sur un papier, du déroulement de la soirée au lieu précis où vivait Potter. Il savait que si le directeur décidait réellement de supprimer ses souvenirs, il prendrait toutes les précautions afin d’effacer toutes traces de son savoir, mais au moins aurait-il essayé.

Il se changea, les elfes lui avaient rempli une penderie de robes noires, avant de quitter les cachots à grands pas. En parcourant le second étage, il ne put s’empêcher de ralentir devant la fameuse porte. Mais il se retint d’y frapper. Dumbledore d’abord. De toutes manières, au vu de la quantité d’alcool que l’autre homme avait ingérée, il n’espérait pas le voir avant l’après midi.

Arrivé devant la Gargouille, il n’eut même pas besoin de demander l’accès au bureau. La créature de pierre lui céda aussitôt la place dans un crissement de roche. Dumbledore l’attendait-il ? Severus monta lentement les marches. Il était calme, il savait ce qu’il faisait. La porte en chêne était déjà entrouverte et l’homme en noir poussa doucement le battant. Les entrées en trombe n’étaient sûrement pas la meilleure attitude à adopter en compagnie du directeur.

Celui-ci était debout, sa longue robe mauve flottant au gré de ses mouvements. Il parcourait son bureau à grand pas, donnant un coup de baguette ici, notant une phrase là. Il se tourna brièvement vers lui quand Severus s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Ah Severus, vous êtes bien matinal ! Ne m’en voulez pas si je ne vous écoute que d’une oreille, j’ai rendez-vous dans moins d’une demi-heure au Magenmagot et j’ai encore toutes ces affaires à régler !

\- Ces affaires … ? demanda Severus, oubliant momentanément ce qu’il avait prévu de dire.

\- Oui, vous savez, de celles que l’on repousse toujours à demain ! » dit Dumbledore d’un ton joyeux comme s’il ne parlait pas d’affaires impliquant probablement des crimes tels que le meurtre ou la torture.

Le directeur donna un coup de baguette à une pile de feuilles qui s’éparpillèrent dans les airs avant de se ranger dans un autre ordre. Pendant ce temps, il s’était penché, griffonnant avec une plume de canari – pourquoi ce jaune était-il si criard ? – sur un parchemin. Severus se reprit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m’effacer la mémoire, » dit-il d’un ton assuré.

Dumbledore releva la tête et le regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, feignant la surprise. Ou peut être l’était-il vraiment ?

« Je ne sais pourquoi je voudrais faire une telle chose, mais si c’était effectivement le cas, quelle en serait la raison ? demanda le vieil homme sans perdre son air jovial.

\- Vous savez comme moi que le sortilège d’amnésie n’est pas ce que les Moldus appellent une opération de précision chirurgicale et qu’aussi doué soit le lanceur de sort, il y a des séquelles. Surtout lorsque la cible n’est pas consentante. Et je ne le serais pas, Dumbledore. » ajouta-t-il pour bien marquer sa position. « Je ne le serais pas. L’esprit affaibli, ma capacité à utiliser l’Occlumancie est amoindrie. Mon esprit est tout ce que j’ai, monsieur le directeur. C’est ce qui me permettra de me battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsque le temps sera venu. Je devrais lui offrir une défense suffisamment forte, le moindre sortilège d’amnésie pourrait alors me coûter la vie, et pire, vos informations. »

Severus ne s’était pas arrêté, se refusant de voir son explication si logique interrompue.

« Voici qui me paraît parfaitement sensé, » continua Dumbledore, rétrécissant toujours des feuilles qu’il glissait dans ses poches. « Il faut que tous les secrets que vous partagez soient bien protégés. »

Severus s’était attendu à beaucoup de chose, peut être à de la colère, une démonstration de force, des menaces, mais pas à cette simple acceptation. S’était-il trompé quelque part ? Dumbledore savait-il vraiment ce qui s’était passé cette nuit ?

« J’ai promis de protéger son fils, et c’est ce que je ferais, avec ou sans votre accord. » ajouta-t-il, incertain, afin d’enfoncer le clou.

Dumbledore arrêta de ranger ses affaires pour le regarder, et son regard était soudain plus grave, plus sérieux. Et encore cette lueur de fierté. Puis il hocha la tête. Lui donnait-il son accord ? Il reprit ce qu’il faisait aussitôt, accrocha un colis à la patte de son phénix, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je dois y aller, Severus. Je vous raccompagne en bas. »

Ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était désorienté, Severus hocha la tête sèchement et passa devant. Au pied de l’escalier en colimaçon, le directeur le salua, mais, avant de partir, lui lança d’un ton nonchalant :

« Vous me ferez malgré tout un plaisir de détruire cette feuille que vous avez écrite. Il serait regrettable que n’importe qui tombe dessus. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Dumbledore le laissa là, rejoignant son bureau d’un pas majestueux, sa cape mauve flottant derrière lui. Severus resta figé et alors que la pierre coulissait lentement pour masquer l’entrée, il perçut les premières notes d’une comptine pour enfant sifflotée. Le vieux _savait_. Bien sûr qu’il savait, se dit Severus en fermant brièvement les yeux. Il resta un temps figé devant la Gargouille, jusqu’à ce que les sifflements de la chansonnette se perdent, étouffés par l’épaisseur du mur.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Une pulsation sourde. Comme un trambour. Une sorte de trompette à percutions. Mais rien de tel n’existait.

Harry voulut ouvrir un œil mais n’y parvint pas. Quelqu’un lui maintenait un oreiller sur la tête. Rectification, quelqu’un lui maintenait un _matelas_ sur le corps. À moins que… Il roula sur le côté. C’était mieux. Il laissa ses paupières s’entrouvrir dans un appel désespéré vers la lumière. Il gémit, roula de nouveau sur lui même et tomba du lit. Et gémit de nouveau. Il poussa sur ses bras afin de retrouver une position assise.

Il cligna des yeux, comme incertain que ce soient les siens. Il essaya de faire un bilan de son état. Pas de nausée, tout au moins tant qu’il restait ainsi. Il avait mal un peu partout. Il releva un pan de son t-shirt. D’où lui venaient ces bleus ? Et ce battement, qui continuait, dans son crâne. Pas tout à fait douloureux, tout au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il en devienne fou. Mais il y avait pire. L’impression qu’on avait prit son corps et qu’on lui en avait vidé toute énergie, toute substance. Et il gisait là, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Harry leva mollement la main, voulant appeler à l’aide. Comment convoquer l’un des elfes de maison de Poudlard ? Il n’avait jamais fait ça avant, à part avec Dobby, mais il connaissait son nom.

« Elfes ? » tenta-t-il sans conviction.

Des toute façon, ils l’évitaient. Ordre de ne pas lui parler ?

« Weltz ? » essaya-t-il sans plus y croire.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et la pulsation. Alors il resta ainsi. Car cela finirait bien par passer. Adossé à son lit, il se sentit somnoler sans parvenir à s’endormir complètement, la barre en bois s’enfonçant dans son dos, les pierres dures et froides sous lui. Mais cet inconfort lui faisait du bien. C’était un inconfort qu’il avait choisi.

Et à un moment, il alla mieux. Sans raison. Juste, il sentit qu’il devait se lever. Et surtout qu’il pouvait. Alors c’est ce qu’il fit. Quelques pas sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ça allait. C’était bon. Une chance qu’il ait réussi à rejoindre sa chambre hier.

Hier. Ça lui revenait subitement. Il attrapa sa table, bousculant quelques livres au passage, sentant son ventre se retourner. Il ferma les yeux, pinça hermétiquement ses lèvres, ses mains serrant fermement le bois. Tout son poids se portait sur le volumineux bureau, sa peau blanchissant sous la pression. Mais il ne fallait pas, non, il ne fallait pas.

Il inspira brusquement et se redressa. La nausée était partie, refoulant au fond de lui son dégoût et sa haine. De Rogue. De lui. Cela ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ne devait rien faire. À quelle faiblesse s’était-il abaissé hier soir ? Que diraient ses amis s’ils savaient qu’il avait pactisé avec leur pire ennemi ? Ou plutôt, lorsqu’ils sauront ?

Il fit quelques pas jusqu’à la fenêtre, regardant le parc sans le voir. Il savait qu’il était incapable de mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il leur devait la vérité. Lorsqu’il reviendrait à son époque, il leur dirait tout.

Oh.

Revenir à son époque. Cela aussi, ça lui revenait. Son échec du jour précédent avec le diadème. C’était pour ça qu’il avait tant bu. Car il était coincé ici. Et Rogue… Et bien Rogue savait ? Cela voulait-il dire que Severus Rogue, durant toutes les années où il lui avait enseigné, savait qu’un jour son élève ferait un voyage dans le passé ? Par Merlin. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Cela paraissait… inimaginable, absurde. Étrangement, que Dumbledore soit le gardien d’un tel secret, il parvenait à la concevoir. Mais Rogue, cette ordure qui lui en avait fait tant baver, ce connard de meurtrier sans morale… Non !

Et pourtant… C’était cela non ? Tout ce en quoi il croyait s’effondrait. Le battement continuait en sourdine dans son crâne, vibrait contre ses os. Étaient-ce les battements de son cœur qui étaient si douloureux ?

Il détourna le visage et sans se soucier de porter les mêmes vêtements aux relents d’alcool, sortit de sa chambre. Il avait besoin d’air. Quelque chose de froid, de vivifiant. Quelque chose qui le ferait sortir de sa torpeur, de son rêve éveillé.

Le jour était levé depuis des heures déjà. Peut-être était-il même plus de midi ? Son ventre lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires, entre la faim dévorante et le rejet de toute nourriture. Il n’y prêta pas attention. Arrivé dans le hall, il regarda les deux majestueuses portes en chêne. Il nota à peine les blasons des quatre maisons gravés dans le bois, ni le cuivre des poignées. Il connaissait ces portes par cœur. D’un coup de baguette, il les ouvrit suffisamment pour se glisser dans l’ouverture.

Dehors, la neige avait un peu fondu, créant une boue informe, composée de glace, d’eau et de terre. Seul le chemin était parfaitement dégagé et Harry avait toujours suspecté qu’il était enchanté. Ses chaussures, guère adaptées à la saison, prirent vite l’eau, mais il s’obstina à s’enfoncer plus profondément dans le parc. Et sans plus s’en soucier, il franchit la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres étaient nus, leurs branches misérablement dévoilées sans artifice, mais Harry s’en fichait. Le monde qui l’entourait était comme abstrait, irréel. Jusqu’à ce que quelques bruits lui rappellent où il était vraiment, et que malgré toutes les fois où il y était allé, la forêt restait un lieu fondamentalement dangereux. Des bruits de sabots, martelant le sol gelé, provenant de toutes les directions.

Des licornes ? Des Sombrals ? Non, il lui avait semblé voir du coin de l’œil, entre la végétation rachitique, de la peau brune, tels des chevaux montés. Des Centaures ? Était-il sur leur territoire ? Il sortit sa baguette, restant sur le qui-vive. Ils galopaient en cercle autour de lui, mais suffisamment loin pour qu’il puisse à peine les distinguer. Et soudainement, ils s’en allèrent, tous, dans la même direction.

C’était un avertissement. Harry comprenait. Chacun de son côté. Il revient sur ses pas, à l’opposé de là où les créatures hybrides étaient parties. Quand il rejoignit enfin le parc, il était frigorifié. Physiquement, il était dans un état déplorable. Pour le reste, il aurait voulu se dire qu’il allait mieux, mais ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait juste prit toute sa haine, tous ses ressentiments, toute sa _colère_ , et les avait condensé en une petite boule qu’il avait enfouit au plus profond de son esprit. Voilà, il n’y toucherait pas. Pas pour l’instant.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour se réchauffer _. Merci Hermione._ Et s’il ne l’avait pas fait avant, c’était uniquement car il n’y avait pas pensé. Nullement une quelconque idée de se punir pour avoir cédé à l’alcool, pour s’être laissé aller avec le traître.

Alors qu’il rejoignait le chemin dégagé, les portes du château réapparurent dans son champ de vision. Et devant, une silhouette en noir se dressait. Harry se figea. Il voulait disparaître dans l’instant, s’enfoncer dans la neige, ne plus jamais ressortir.

Bordel, il avait prit sur lui pour se tenir éloigné de Rogue. À cause de ces conneries temporelles, parce qu’il n’était pas capable de le regarder en face sans repenser à cette fameuse nuit où la baguette de l’homme s’était tournée vers celui en lequel il croyait. Et merde, le voilà qui venait vers lui, de sa démarche assurée qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment faisait-il pour que ses robes voltigent _toujours_ ainsi derrière lui ? Il n’arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Et pourtant, il fallait qu’il se maîtrise. Il allait faire fonctionner ses jambes, calmement le dépasser et s’il tentait de lui parler, juste l’ignorer. C’était la seule solution.

Un de ses pieds décolla du sol, et l’autre suivit. Il y arrivait. Et tant pis s’il sentait la haine couler dans ses veines, brûlante. Il parviendrait à faire avec. Et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Rogue le fixait de ses yeux d’encre. Et ils se rapprochaient encore. Son cœur battait sourdement à ses oreilles. Et ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres. Harry n’arrivait pas à se détacher de ce regard.

Il pouvait le faire. Juste… Continuer d’avancer.

« Potter. »

Et cette voix, cette foutue voix hautaine, si condescendante. Cette voix qui disait : « Je vous suis supérieur, Potter. Vous n’êtes rien face à moi. » Cette voix qui susurrait : « Vous m’avez fait confiance, petit esprit crédule. » Cette voix qui ricanait : « Vous vous êtes fait avoir, en beauté ! »

Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle sensation ? La colère tempêtait dans ses veines et il suffit d’un seul regard hautain pour qu’il perde le contrôle. Il bondit sur Rogue, si vite que l’autre n’eut le temps ni de sortir sa baguette, ni de se protéger. Son poing s’abattit sur son visage. Il entendit vaguement un craquement mais il n’y prêta pas attention. Il profita du déséquilibre de l’autre homme pour l’envoyer à terre d’un second coup dans la mâchoire. Il était étrange d’avoir le dessus physiquement sur Rogue. Avec vingt ans de moins, l’homme entrait tout juste dans l’âge adulte et il n’avait rien de la stature imposante que Harry lui connaissait.

Il était particulièrement lâche de frapper un homme à terre mais il ne s’en priva pas. Toutes considérations morales s’étaient envolées alors qu’il tabassait le meurtrier d’Albus Dumbledore. Rogue tentait vainement de se protéger le visage de ses bras. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance, il le frappait partout où il le pouvait, ressentant comme autant de satisfaction ses propres coups le meurtrir. Il aurait aimé l’entendre crier, hurler sa douleur mais Rogue restait silencieux. D’un geste preste, il sortit sa baguette. Il voulait le faire souffrir, encore plus.

Rogue, profitant de l’interruption des coups pour se relever, s’immobilisa lorsqu’il vit la baguette, pâle. Harry avait le _Doloris_ sur le bout des lèvres, pourtant rien ne vint. Car il voulait plus, bien plus que de la vengeance. Le feu bouillonnant s’apaisa un peu. De la justice. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Rogue devait payer pour son crime, et peu importait qu’il ne l’eût pas encore commis, seul la mort était assez juste pour lui. En cet instant, il était loin de songer aux paradoxes temporels et aux recommandations de Dumbledore. Seule la haine guidait ses actes, une colère qui l’avait embrasé de la tête au pied et qui s’était brusquement éteinte, laissant place à une autre colère, froide, assurée.

Pourtant, alors qu’il posait son regard sur le meurtrier prostré à ses pieds, il ne put mener son entreprise à terme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue, d’habitude si imperméable, si froid, lui était transparent. Et ce qu’il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Un mélange improbable de colère et de curiosité, de peur et de déception. Cela attisait d’autant plus sa fureur : Rogue n’avait pas le droit d’éprouver des sentiments aussi humains ! Pourtant, il n’arrivait toujours pas à prononcer la formule fatidique.

Merde, il n’avait jamais tué. Il n’arrivait à se résoudre à franchir cette limite. Car il était lâche. Et, comme le lâche qu’il était, il s’enfuit.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Il haïssait Potter. Tous. Le père, qui lui avait ravi Lily. Le gamin, qui avait attiré la mort sur leur demeure. Et surtout le fils qui venait de le tabasser, de l’humilier et qui n’était même pas allé au bout de la chose.

Severus se tenait au rebord de son lavabo, tremblant. Du bout de sa baguette, il examina ses plaies. Mâchoire fracturée, hématome à l’œil gauche, des contusions sur tout le corps. Pas de côtes fêlées, pas d’os brisés. Du travail d’amateur. Il cracha dans le lavabo immaculé mais déjà il ne saignait plus. Il y avait tant de manières de blesser quelqu’un. Testées par lui. Testées sur lui. Tout cela avait été… bâclé.

Sa colère s’apaisait déjà. Il soigna la plupart de ses bleus, fit disparaître le coquard : la zone resterait encore douloureuse quelques jours mais rien qu’il ne puisse surmonter. La mâchoire posait déjà plus de problèmes. Il devait y avoir une potion qui la ressouderait mais en attendant, il devrait faire avec.

Il avait vécu pire, pensa-t-il avec un sourire torve qui lui vrilla le crâne. Le vrai problème était qu’il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Potter. Qu’avait-il fait ? Pire encore – et il s’étonnait de faire une telle acrobatie d’espritaussi facilement – qu’allait-il faire pour qu’il lui voue une telle haine ? Il était incapable de le savoir et cette impuissance se tapissait au fond de lui, enroulant autour de ses entrailles une peur vicieuse.

Il retrouva au fond d’un tiroir un manuel sur les potions médicinales. Le livre sous le bras, il se rendit dans une salle de classe des cachots et sans vergogne se servit dans la réserve. Là, il coupa, mesura, broya, versa, pila, tourna, dans des gestes cent fois répétés. C’était une décoction simple, si facile qu’il n’avait guère besoin de se concentrer. Cela faisait longtemps et c'était bien éloigné des potions dangereuses qu’il préparait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il put laisser son esprit vagabonder. Ne penser à rien. Juste accomplir les bons gestes dans le bon ordre.

Cela l’apaisa.

 

_– Harry Potter –_

 

Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait d'en sortir. Il avait couru jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu’à en avoir les poumons en feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la relative sécurité de sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, son calme. Il n'avait pas desserré les poings depuis le moment où il avait vu Rogue. Il inspira profondément et laissa ses doigts se détendre, douloureusement. Et là, sur ses phalanges, une traînée de sang. À peine quelques gouttes étalées mais il sentit son ventre se retourner. Il se pencha en avant, mais son estomac était vide.

Il avait été à deux doigts de commettre l’irréparable. Irréparable pour qui ? Le monde ? Lui ? Était-ce sa lâcheté ou sa grandeur de cœur qui l’avait empêché de prononcer l’impardonnable ? Son ventre fit un nouveau sursaut et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n’était pas ce genre d’homme. Il y a des années de cela, il avait voulu lancer le sortilège Doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange, car elle venait de tuer son parrain, car il voulait la faire souffrir, autant que lui souffrait. Pourtant, toute sa répulsion et toute sa colère n’avaitsuffi à la blesser. Et la haine qu’il éprouvait à l’époque n’était rien en comparaison de celle qui l’avait animé quelques instants plus tôt. Et pourtant, il n’avait pas réussi. Il était incapable de ce genre d’acte. Et cette pensée le réconfortait et l’anéantissait tout autant. Car un jour, il _devrait_ tuer. C’était son destin, sa voie.

Il savait ce que ses amis diraient s’ils étaient là. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Hagrid, tous les Weasley. Ils lui assureraient qu’il avait bien fait. Qu’il n’était pas un meurtrier, qu’il n’avait pas à faire ça. Mais ils n’étaient pas en lui, ils ne savaient pas ce qu’il ressentait. Et peu d’entre eux savaient ce qu’il devait faire. _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre._ Il serait un assassin, un jour ou l’autre. Et en grande partie à cause de Rogue, par dessus tout ! Non, ils ne savaient pas… Ils n’étaient même pas là.

Rogue l’avait toujours détesté et cela avait très vite été réciproque. Tous leurs contacts pendant six années de sa scolarité avaient été basés sur une animosité mutuelle. Mais Rogue avait fini par franchir la ligne, par faire tomber le masque définitivement. Toute la maigre confiance s’était transformée en colère et en haine. De celles qui lui faisaient perdre ses capacités, qui le faisaient se sentir quelqu’un d’autre, animé d’un esprit de vengeance. Mais presque trois ans et demi s’étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Sa colère avait brûlé les premiers mois tel un brasier étincelant mais elle avait fini par perdre de la puissance et elle patientait maintenant sous la cendre, prête à s’embraser à la moindre étincelle, comme à l'instant.

C’était ironique, il s’était toujours demandé pourquoi Rogue le détestait depuis le tout premier jour. Dumbledore lui avait donné cette étrange explication, à la fin de sa première année, qui était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Mais pouvait-on tant mépriser un enfant car il ressemblait à son père ? Cela lui avait toujours paru étrange et après avoir apprit que Rogue avait été Mangemort, durant ces périodes où il le soupçonnait d’en être toujours un, il avait cru qu’il le détestait pour ce pour quoi tout le monde l’adulait. Il était la cause de la disparition de Voldemort, quoi de plus normal que son plus fidèle serviteur lui voue une haine sans borne ?

Au final, c’était bien lui la cause de la haine de Rogue, pas son père. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le détester après ce qu’il venait de faire ? Le Mangemort était bien de ceux qui pouvaient garder une rancune pendant dix ans. Rogue le déteste. Puis Harry aussi et finit par le haïr tant et si bien que le voilà vingt ans plus tôt face à Rogue et fait en sorte qu’il le déteste à son tour. Ni poule ni œuf, juste de la haine.

Un mystère de résolu, songea Harry avec une ironie qui lui donnait la nausée. Car tout avait été là depuis le début. Il avait juste été incapable de voir les ombres dans les coins. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Tout était déjà là.


	10. Propositions

**Propositions**

 

 

– Severus Rogue –

 

Severus fixait le bois de la porte sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-il là, à frapper à la chambre de Potter ? Pourtant c’était bien ce qu’il faisait. Ses longs doigts repliés avaient effectué trois coups secs et il attendait maintenant que l’autre homme vienne lui ouvrir.

Deux jours. Il avait tenu deux jours. Deux jours à ressasser les évènements, deux jours complets à ne penser à rien d’autre qu’à ce _foutu_ Potter. Il était obsédé, incapable de porter son attention sur quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Patientant toujours devant la porte, il porta brièvement sa main à sa mâchoire. Les stigmates de son passage à tabac avaient déjà disparu, en apparence tout au moins. La douleur était encore vaguement présente. Étrangement, il n’arrivait pas à en vouloir à Potter. Le garçon paierait pour son affront, tôt ou tard, mais la haine était partie. Ce n’était pas comme s’il l’avait réellement blessé. Certes, l’intention y avait été. Et encore, ce n’était pas sûr. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait le détester. En réalité, il était bien trop fasciné.

Fasciné par un emmerdeur apparemment, car il ne semblait pas se décider à ouvrir la porte. Avait-il peur des représailles ? Il martela la porte une seconde fois.

« Ouvrez Potter, ou j’explose la porte. »

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, Severus sortit sa baguette. Qu’en savait-il, l’abruti était peut être mort étouffé dans son vomi. Il allait brandir son arme quand, enfin, la porte pivota, dévoilant Potter, la baguette à la main, le toisant d’un œil noir.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants à se défier ainsi, immobiles. C’était au premier qui ferait un geste, au premier qui déclencherait l’affrontement. Mais Severus n’était pas venu pour cela.

« Je peux vous aider, Potter. »

Voilà ce qu’il avait voulu proposer la première fois. Voilà ce que les coups lui avaient empêché de dire. Il s’était fait tabasser, et pourtant il était là, et il n’allait poser aucune question. Pas tout de suite, d’abord il devait essayer de gagner sa confiance.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, répliqua le jeune homme avec hargne.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, rétorqua Severus d’un ton sec. Je veux bien devenir Cracmol si vous comprenez un quart de vos lectures. J’ai des connaissances que même Dumbledore n’a pas.

\- Vous parlez de Magie Noire, constata Potter avec une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Entre autres, avança-t-il prudemment.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que – »

Mais sa tirade fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Severus tourna la tête brusquement, comme un enfant prit en faute. Mais le couloir était vide. Une voix monta :

« Monsieur Rogue ? Ici. »

Cherchant l’origine du son, Severus posa son regard sur la petite silhouette peinte qui l’interpelait. C’était un homme sans âge, portant une robe d’une autre époque et on voyait que l’artiste avait représenté les rides de façon à souligner la sagesse. Le vieil homme à l’allure respectable avait l’air incongru ici, tant dans ce tableau de chasse à courre que dans ce couloir où tous les portraits semblaient avoir déserté leurs cadres. 

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande, reprit le portrait voyant qu’il avait toute son attention.

\- Bien, » lui répondit Severus, déstabilisé mais d’une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Un coup d’œil vers Potter lui apprit que celui-ci avait vivement caché sa baguette derrière son dos. Était-ce de la crainte qu’il lisait dans le regard du garçon ? Il remarqua à ce moment là qu’il avait instinctivement fait de même en entendant la voix.

« Nous n’en avons pas fini, Potter. 

\- Le directeur vous attend, » lui répondit-il d’un air sombre avant de claquer la porte.

Severus jeta un regard noir au bois avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il craignait une nouvelle confrontation avec le vieil homme. Peut être était-il revenu sur sa décision ? Néanmoins, lorsqu’il entra, le directeur lui offrit un chaleureux sourire. À son sens, cela n’avait rien de rassurant. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait, cela annonçait en général que les punitions n’en seraient que plus longues et plus vicieuses. Il se garda de dire quoi que ce soit et s’assit.

Sur le mur, là où étaient alignés les portraits des anciens directeurs, il nota du coin de l’œil que celui qui était venu l’avertir était de retour dans son cadre, somnolant comme les autres dans son fauteuil rembourré. Dumbledore lui proposa du thé, comme cela semblait être son habitude, avant de parler.

« Severus, nous devons parler de votre avenir. »

L’ancien Mangemort ne dit rien. Ce n’était pas tout à fait le sujet auquel il s’attendait, mais le mage ne cessait de le surprendre. Dumbledore savait-il pour son passage à tabac ? Rien dans son regard ne l’indiquait. S’il l’ignorait, ce n’était pas lui qui le mettrait au courant. Une telle information ne risquait que de l’éloigner encore plus de Potter, ce qu’il ne voulait en aucun cas.

Il n’avait nullement pensé à son avenir. Depuis qu’il s’était éveillé, comme revenu à la vie, tout son esprit s’était concentré sur Potter. Mais cela ne pouvait durer éternellement, bientôt l’école rouvrirait et il faudrait faire quelque chose de lui. Au fond, il se préparait à tout. Il avait remit sa vie entre les mains du vieil homme et celui-ci pouvait en disposer comme il le désirait. Il s’attendait presque, après les évènements des derniers jours, à ce qu’il l’envoie loin de l’Angleterre, et par la même occasion, loin de Harry Potter.

« Avez-vous déjà pensé à l’enseignement ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Non, effectivement, il avait pensé à tout sauf à cela. Lui, donner des cours à des mômes ? C’était risible. Pourtant, il savait de source sûre que le précédent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été grièvement blessé quelques semaines avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, provoquant la fermeture momentanée des portes de Poudlard. Il se vit pendant quelques instants dispenser son enseignement sur les "forces du mal" comme ils les appelaient et pendant un instant il eut du mal à cacher son enthousiasme, ce qu’il parvint malgré tout. Il laissa le directeur poursuivre :

« Poudlard ne rouvrira pas avant la fin des vacances. Enfin, ce qui aurait dû être les vacances. Il reste moins de deux semaines avant la rentrée et le professeur Slughorn vient de me faire part de son désir de retrouver un peu de calme après les évènements récents. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait, Slughorn enseignait l’art des Potions.

 « Et si je me rappelle bien, continua Dumbledore, vous étiez l’un des meilleurs élèves de votre promotion en Potions. »

La fin de la phrase resta en suspens entre eux. _Avec Lily Evans._ Severus déglutit lentement, se retenant de fermer les yeux comme il faisait habituellement pour fuir ses souvenirs. Pas là, pas devant Dumbledore. Il s’était suffisamment laissé aller devant l’estimable sorcier.

« Vous voulez que je prenne sa suite ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qui trahissait à peine ses émotions.

\- Et bien, si cela vous convient, je suis persuadé que vous ferez très bien l’affaire ! Vous avez un don, il faut en faire profiter.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus polie, mes compétences seraient bien plus utiles si je devais enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Oh, je ne pense pas Severus, dit Dumbledore d’une voix douce. Le poste est déjà pris en tous les cas. »

C’est à ce moment que le jeune homme comprit. Dumbledore ne lui demandait pas son avis. Il avait déjà décidé de quoi serait faite sa vie. Il se maudit pour sa naïveté. Il avait vraiment cru pendant quelques minutes que le vieil homme lui laissait le choix ! Quelques questions rhétoriques avait suffit à relâcher sa vigilance.

« Bien, » répondit-il simplement.

Car tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était d’accepter.

« Parfait, Severus. Pour les questions de salaire, vous pourrez en parler avec mon adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. Vous serez bien sûr logé et nourri durant toute l’année scolaire. Vous pouvez dès à présent emménager si vous le souhaitez. Nous avons quelques appartements libres, un au cinquième, un au cachot, un –

\- Le cachot sera bien, » acquiesça Rogue, dans un besoin d’abréger l’entretien.

Ses pensées étaient déjà ailleurs. Dix minutes. Il avait tenu dix minutes depuis qu’il avait franchi le bureau du directeur, mais de nouveau Potter occupait tout son esprit. L’école rouvrirait bientôt ses portes. Potter resterait-il dans le château ou Dumbledore le cacherait-il ailleurs ? Cela lui laissait à peine deux semaines, et sa nouvelle charge ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Qu’allait-il devoir préparer pour ses cours ? Il l’ignorait, tout comme il ignorait s’il arriverait à tenir une classe. Mais il refusa de s’inquiéter pour des problèmes aussi futiles. Potter était bien plus important.

Dumbledore le regardait et Severus se demanda si celui-ci lui avait posé une question qu’il n’avait pas entendue.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vous demandais si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire. »

Son regard bienveillant mit Severus mal à l’aise. Devait-il révéler ce qui le préoccupait ? L’ancien Mangemort n’était pas familier avec la notion de _confidence_ , encore moins avec celui qui était maintenant son supérieur, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais son instinct lui dit que la question était purement rhétorique et que Dumbledore savait déjà ce qui traversait son esprit. C’était une impression exécrable, pourtant il n’y pouvait rien. Alors il décida de parler avec _franchise_. Quel étrange mot !

« À propos de Mr Potter… »

Là encore il avait opté pour la politesse. Il choisit précautionneusement ses mots.

« Nous ne pouvons le laisser dans cette situation, nous – »

Mais Dumbledore le coupa avec fermeté, bien que sans agressivité.

« Je suis persuadé que vous pensez bien faire. » Severus se demanda s’il pensait vraiment ses mots. « Mais il est préférable pour tout le monde que vous n’interfériez pas dans cette affaire. J’ai bien entendu ce que vous m’avez dit la dernière fois, et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous effacer la mémoire, mais gardez tout cela pour vous. Il n’en va pas seulement de la survie du Monde Sorcier, du combat entre Voldemort  (Severus tressaillit) et nous. » En entendant être inclus dans ce "nous", le jeune sorcier sentit au fond de lui quelque chose remuer étrangement. « Ce qui se déroule là vous dépasse Severus, nous dépasse tous.

\- Puis-je au moins demander ce que vous avez l’intention de faire pour lui ? »

Mais le regard de Dumbledore s’assombrit et son visage se referma. La discussion était close pour lui. Pas pour Severus. Il sentit une colère monter des profondeurs de son être. Une colère qu’il avait refoulée depuis qu’il avait appris l’horrible injustice du monde, une colère qu’il n’avait pu diriger contre personne car une fois avoir tué celle qu’il aimait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui aussi disparu. Une colère qui lui fit oublier devant qui il était. Il se leva, posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha en avant, dominant le vieil homme de toute sa hauteur :

« Vous m’avez sorti d’Azkaban pour continuer la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j’ai dit oui. Vous m’avez demandé de protéger le fils de Lily et je donnerais ma vie pour cela. Et pourtant, _pourtant_ , vous le laissez seul et sans aide alors qu’il a besoin plus que tout d’être guidé ! »

Severus se recula de quelques pas, surpris par la puissance de sa verve. Il s’enorgueillissait habituellement de ne jamais perdre son sang froid. Mais il avait perdu là toute maîtrise de lui. Il refusait pourtant de faire marche arrière son coup de sang retombé. Il avait pensé chacune de ses paroles, bien qu’il ne les eût pas prononcé dans une autre situation.

Dumbledore se leva et Severus darda son regard sur lui, le défiant silencieusement de ses yeux noirs. Mais le vieil homme se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de se poster devant la fenêtre. Les mains croisées derrière lui, il fixait le parc et, plus loin, la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Quelques rides supplémentaires apparurent sur son front alors qu’il se perdait en réflexion. Severus restait immobile, osant tout juste respirer.

Puis, le sorcier se retourna et son visage avait changé. Il semblait avoir pris une décision, et ses yeux bleus scintillaient. Il se rassit derrière son bureau et contempla Severus d’un œil tranquille, nullement impressionné. Enfin, il hocha lentement la tête. Qu’acceptait-il par ce mouvement ? À quoi donnait-il son accord ? C’est d’une voix profonde que Dumbledore s’exprima.

« Le passé doit rester le passé, et dans ce cas le futur sera le futur. Je crois que Mr Potter a compris cette règle dans la mesure du possible, mais il va sans dire qu'elle s'applique aussi à vous, à nous tous. Il ne faut absolument pas tenter de connaître le futur, d’aucune manière. Car nous voudrions le changer, c’est dans notre nature. Nous devons être là pour empêcher Mr Potter de le faire. Et trouver un moyen de le ramener en son temps.

\- Que savons-nous là dessus ? »

Comme Dumbledore ne répondait pas tout de suite, Severus eut un doute.

« Vous l’avez interrogé sur ce sujet, non ? demanda-t-il. C’est nécessaire, afin de comprendre les causes pour renverser le processus, le renvoyer d’où il vient.

\- Ce n’est pas si simple… Je… »

Et là, Severus assista à quelque chose d’à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Dumbledore hésitait. Dumbledore doutait. Dumbledore, le plus puissant mage blanc de son époque, celui dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait le nom, celui dont les conseils étaient écoutés par tous, bafouillait.

« Severus, reprit-il d’une voix basse, je vous le confie, mais méfiez-vous. »

L’ancien Mangemort ignorait contre quoi le mettait en garde le sorcier. La peau de sa nuque se hérissa. Il doutait que Potter puisse réellement le mettre en danger, mais il n’osa pas demander. Le Dumbledore qui se trouvait devant lui était quelque peu inquiétant. Son instinct l’avertissait qu’il y avait quelque chose de sombre tapi là, refoulé, qui attendait de s’exprimer. Et Severus Rogue était homme à se fier à son instinct. Alors il hocha simplement la tête.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry avait besoin d’air. Il avait réussi à garder son calme devant Rogue, mais l’interruption du portrait avait été salutaire. Quelques minutes de plus et la conversation aurait pu prendre un tout autre tournant. Comme Dumbledore l’évitait toujours, il n’avait pu l’informer que Rogue lui tournait autour, mais il pouvait difficilement imaginer que le directeur ne soit pas au courant. Aussi espérait-il que ce dernier le remettrait à sa place.

En attendant, Harry était sorti. Les températures avaient de nouveau chuté et la neige qui avait un peu fondu s’était maintenant transformée en glace compacte. Il manqua plus d’une fois de glisser et de tomber, mais par un quelconque miracle, il évita à chaque fois la chute. Ses pas l’avaient conduit par automatisme à la chaumière de Hagrid. Comparé aux façades du château, c’était le bâtiment qui avait le plus changé. Elle ne semblait pas plus récente, car elle était rafistolée de toutes parts. Pourtant, elle était dans un meilleur état, chose difficile à croire lorsque l’on voyait les planches grossières clouées aux volets et le ciment qui s’effritait. Mais force lui était de constater que la maison du géant allait subir de nombreux aléas et que son propriétaire la réparerait comme il le pourrait, sans l’aide de la magie. Plus ou moins.

Il contourna la chaumière en se retenant de jeter un coup d’œil à la fenêtre. Il savait que ce qu’il y verrait ne lui ferait que plus de mal, constatant une normalité qui ne ferait que lui rappeler ce qu’il avait perdu. Il longea le potager, laissé en jachère. Là, il s’adossa à la barrière, goûtant à la quiétude de la forêt qui s’étendait devant lui.

Le calme ne dura pas. Un bruissement de feuilles. Des pas sur la glace. La créature sortit si soudainement du couvert des arbres que Harry fut persuadé qu’elle était là dès le début. Le jeune homme se demanda si elle l’attendait, sans savoir comment cela pouvait être possible.

Il était toujours aussi impressionnant de se retrouver face à un centaure. Il se souvenait que, lorsqu’il était âgé de onze ans, sa tête atteignait à peine le garrot de ces créatures. Il avait grandi depuis cette époque, pourtant il devait toujours pencher la tête en arrière afin de fixer dans les yeux l’être mi-homme, mi-cheval.

Il se déplaçait avec grâce, ses sabots foulant sans bruit le sol gelé entre la lisière de la forêt et lui. Son torse musclé ne semblait pas être affecté par le froid et ses cheveux blonds, si blonds que l’on aurait pu les croire blancs, tombaient sur ses épaules nues. La partie animale de son corps était d’un brun clair, et malgré la lumière terne de l’hiver, sa robe paraissait dorée.

C’est lorsque le centaure s’approcha suffisamment pour que Harry puisse distinguer ses yeux d’un bleu limpide qu’il le reconnut enfin. Firenze. Il n’avait guère changé en dix ans, seuls ses souvenirs défaillants étaient la cause de son temps de réaction.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Harry avait l’impression d’être passé au crible, analysé dans ses moindres détails. Il savait qu’il devrait partir mais il se sentait paralysé devant ces yeux scrutateurs. Les centaures étaient d’étranges créatures et parmi eux, Firenze apparaissait comme un marginal, un extravagant. Comme il n’y tenait plus, il lança :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Le centaure secoua la tête, heurtant le sol d’un de ses sabots et la réaction rappela à Harry celle d'un cheval piaffant.

« Juste voir celui qui est au centre de toutes les discussions.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry avec la désagréable impression de ne rien comprendre.

\- Concentrer en un même homme tant de changements… murmura la créature d’un ton songeur. Le destin est bien joueur.

\- Expliquez vous. » exigea-t-il.

Les centaures gardaient jalousement leurs secrets et en posant cette question, Harry ne s’attendait pas vraiment à une réponse claire. Ni même à une réponse. Pourtant, Firenze s’exécuta, comme s’il n’attendait que cela.

« Nous autres les centaures, nous observons les grands changements, les périodes de calme alternant avec celles de trouble.

\- Vous parlez du règne de Voldemort et de sa chute.

\- Oh, ça. Petit incident insignifiant, en marge de nos observations. Qu’est ce que cela représente ? Une poignée de quelques millions de personnes ? » Harry voulut protester mais se retint. « Non, nous avons vu l’immense perturbation au sein même de la magie, qui a bouleversé la course des astres, changé en profondeur l’essence des choses. Nous avons brûlé du saule et du buis. Nous avons été surpris lorsque la fumée nous a clairement indiqué que la cause était humaine et _proche_ de nous. Lorsque nous t’avons vu dans la forêt, nous avons tout de suite compris. Je dois avouer être assez fasciné de me retrouver face à l’épicentre de tout ceci... »

Harry s’agita, mal à l’aise devant son regard transperçant. Il avait toujours bien aimé Firenze, il était étrange mais à ses yeux, moins que les autres centaures. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais là, il était plutôt effrayé.

« Le troupeau a beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet. À _ton_ sujet. Comme nous étions les plus proches de l’évènement (Harry avait l’impression qu’il butait sur ce mot), il a semblé à certains qu’il était de notre devoir d’agir.

\- Je croyais que les centaures ne s’occupaient pas des affaires des sorciers…

\- Dans ce cas, cela dépasse le cadre des simples humains. C’est la magie elle même qui s’est distordue, cela concerne toutes les créatures magiques, et peut-être même les autres. Néanmoins, c’est en effet selon ce principe que les centaures ont finalement décidé de ne pas agir, surtout lorsque tout a repris sa place quelques temps après…

\- Comment ça, "quelques temps" ? »

Connaissant les centaures, cela pouvait être des semaines comme des mois. Merlin savait si ce n’était pas des années. Firenze éluda la question d’un haussement d’épaules. Harry n’essaya même pas de demander ce qu’il voulait dire par "tout" et secoua la tête, irrité. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l’impression d’avoir mené le monde au bord du gouffre – merde ce n’était pas sa faute ! – et revint sur ce que Firenze avait dit.

« Des millions de gens, c’est important. Chaque vie est importante. Un million de vie, c’est un million d’importance ! Et si je pouvais faire ou savait quelque chose pour les aider, je le ferais. »

Et c’est ce qu’il faisait en réalité. Le centaure le regarda avec interrogation, comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce dont Harry parlait.

« Ce n’est pas ainsi que marchent les centaures, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

\- Selon quoi ? Selon quelle règle ? C’est ridicule. Il ne tient qu’à chacun de faire ce qu’il juge juste ! »

Au fond de lui, Harry sentait grandir le besoin pressant de convaincre Firenze. Il allait le sauver dans une dizaine d’année, bafouant tous les principes des centaures. Pour lui. Ou contre Voldemort, il ne savait pas. Il allait même se faire bannir pour avoir aidé Dumbledore, pour avoir accepté le poste de professeur qu’il lui proposait. Il fallait qu’il le fasse.

« Voldemort est mauvais, pour les moldus, pour les sorciers mais aussi pour les centaures! Et pour toutes les autres créatures ! Il voudra contrôler les centaures, leur imposer sa force ! Mais quand il le fera, ça sera trop tard !

\- Les centaures sont supérieurs aux humains ! Ils ne seront jamais dominés ! » s’exclama l’être hybride en ruant légèrement.

Harry secoua la tête, presque avec tristesse.

« Les centaures ne sont pas supérieurs… dit-il d’une voix basse, avant de continuer précipitamment avant que l’homme-cheval ne le coupe. Ils sont différents des sorciers, sur de nombreux points, mais ils ne sont ni inférieurs, ni supérieurs. Juste… différents… »

Firenze s’était calmé et le regardait maintenant avec une extrême curiosité. Il s’était approché de quelques pas, comme si le voir de plus près augmenterait sa compréhension.

« Vous me faites penser à Hagrid… » dit-il d’une voix pensive.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Il ignorait si de telles idées égalitaires lui venaient du demi-géant. Il en doutait, Hermione avait fait un travail bien plus efficace là dessus, même si la détermination du garde-chasse à considérer toute créature comme un être adorable plein de bonne volonté l’avait peut être influencé d’une certaine manière.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Harry Potter. »

Harry s’étrangla. Merde, le centaure connaissait vraiment qui il était. Il savait qu’il était Celui-qui-a-survécu et non juste le-type-qui-avait-failli-détruire-le-monde-en-voyageant-dans-le-temps. Il ignorait si la divination pouvait lui avoir révélé son identité exacte. Ce qu’il avait appris de ses quelques mois avec Firenze en tant que professeur, c’était que la divination permettait rarement de savoir ce que l’on voulait, et jamais avec précision. Le centaure détourna le regard.

« Nous nous reverrons, » dit-il d’une voix détachée.

Harry aurait été incapable de dire si c’était une affirmation ou une question. Bien sûr que Firenze le reverrait, dans dix ans, il le savait. Firenze le regardait maintenant avec attention. Il sourit lentement, l’air satisfait. Qu’avait-il pu lire sur son visage ?

« Tant mieux. » dit-il.

C’était une question. Définitivement, c’en était une. Firenze l’avait piégé. Ce dernier fit un tour sur lui même, jetant un coup d’œil à la forêt, un autre au château, avant de se remettre face à Harry, le fixant de ses yeux limpides, et le jeune homme sut que la prochaine phrase qu’il allait prononcer allait être mystérieuse et incompréhensible.

« Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis, dit-il d’une voix grave.

\- C’est une citation moldue ça, remarqua-t-il, préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que la phrase pouvait réellement signifier.

\- Réfléchis-y, Harry Potter. »

Et sur ces paroles, le centaure fit demi-tour et partit au galop, soulevant des volutes de glace.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans la barrière. Dicton à la con, qui avait pu sortir une telle connerie ? Il ne savait même plus où il l’avait entendue. Ni comment le centaure avait pu en prendre connaissance. Et merde, il était maintenant incapable de penser à autre chose. Car il n’y avait qu’un seul ennemi en présence, un seul qui lui posait problème à l’instant en tout cas. Rogue lui pourrissait la vie et Dumbledore n’avait guère fait quoique ce soit pour mettre une fin à cela. Peut être le vieil homme ne le voulait-il pas ? Et si Rogue agissait sur les ordres de ce dernier ?

Il essaya d’oublier sa colère pendant quelques instants, et de considérer la situation avec pragmatisme. Ce n’était pas une chose aisée, mais il y parvint. Il était vrai que Rogue devait posséder certains… savoirs que Dumbledore ignorait. Peut être la solution était-elle vraiment dans la magie noire ? Le diadème, transformé en Horcruxe, en était imprégné, assurément. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry grogna contre Dumbledore et sa grandeur d’âme qui l’empêchait de s’approcher de cette magie interdite. Mais, de toutes les récriminations qu’il pouvait faire contre le vieil homme, c’était sûrement la plus injuste alors il la chassa de son esprit.

Ce constat fait, son cœur se gonfla. Après son passage dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait perdu tout espoir. Il croyait avant être déjà au fond du gouffre, mais il s’était enfoncé encore plus profondément dans le désespoir. Ce n’était que maintenant qu’une lueur d’espoir s’allumait de nouveau qu’il remarquait à quel point il avait été plongé dans le noir. Qu’il soit maudit s’il accordait de nouveau sa confiance à Rogue, mais peut être existait-il _réellement_ un moyen de revenir à son époque. Il s’était presque résigné à vivre ici, mais Dumbledore avait apparemment réussi à forcer le Mangemort à les aider.

Il lui suffisait de faire attention.

D’un pas décidé, il retourna au château.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Severus cherchait Potter depuis quelques heures. Il avait fait le tour du château : sa chambre, la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la plupart des couloirs. Rien.

Il avait abandonné et retournait aux cachots lorsqu’il vit les hautes portes de la Grande Salle entrouvertes. Il les avait toujours vues closes depuis qu’il était arrivé au château. Poussé par la curiosité, il s’approcha silencieusement. L’immense salle était fidèle à ses souvenirs d’adolescent : les bannières des maisons accrochés aux murs, les quatre immenses tables installés sur toute la longueur, la cinquième qui dominait les autres sur l’estrade – il avait du mal à se dire qu’il siégerait là prochainement -, le plafond qui commençait à s’assombrir, le soleil déclinant.

Et là, il y avait Potter. Dans cette salle où tout avait des proportions gigantesques, il semblait minuscule, ainsi assis au coin d’une table, coincé entre deux piles de livres et une mer de parchemins. Severus remarqua avec un pincement de lèvres que le jeune homme s’était installé à la table traditionnellement attribuée aux Gryffondors. Il s’éclaircit la gorge puis entra d’un pas déterminé dans la grande salle, le bruit de ses chaussures résonant étrangement dans le silence.

Potter ne leva pas les yeux du grimoire qu’il lisait, mais Severus savait que le garçon l’avait entendu. Sa posture était légèrement plus crispée et il était persuadé que derrière les mèches noires, ses yeux s’étaient figés. Il s’assit en face de lui, et le jeune homme concéda enfin à le regarder. Son visage se voulait sûrement neutre mais Severus pouvait y lire de l’inquiétude et une expression fugace de colère réprimée.

Potter détourna le regard et sans un mot lui désigna trois livres empilés. Severus ne fit rien pour s’en emparer.

« Je croyais que vous m'aviez proposé votre aide, » dit le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Severus laissa le silence planer pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre sa voix la plus froide.

« Vous me devez des explications, Potter. J’accepte de travailler avec vous (Severus éprouva une certaine satisfaction en le voyant grimacer à cela) et même de passer sur ce qui est arrivé, mais je veux savoir. »

Potter lui lança un regard de colère contenue.

« Vous êtes un connard. »

Severus eut un rictus. Cela avait le mérite d’être clair mais il n’était pas sûr que cela explique quoi que ce soit.

« Je vois que votre niveau intellectuel est aussi élevé que celui de votre père. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris que cela ne vous autorise pas à humilier qui vous voulez ?

\- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas, » répliqua-t-il.

L’injonction coupa court à tout ce que Severus voulait dire et il vit une lueur de triomphe au fond de ses insupportables yeux verts.

« Contentez-vous de m’expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il.

\- Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, alors. »

Mais le jeune homme ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de pousser vers lui l’un des livres, l’ouvrant à une page marquée.

« Je ne comprends pas ce paragraphe. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés d’une voix neutre mais avec difficulté, comme s’il se détestait pour admettre cela devant lui. Parfait, il allait pouvoir le remettre à sa place avec ses connaissances.

Mais pour comprendre, il dut débuter sa lecture quelques pages avant. Puis, comme cela ne suffisait pas, il lut à partir du début du chapitre. Il passa de longues minutes à déchiffrer le langage abscons dans lequel le livre était rédigé, les sourcils froncés, un pli barrant son front. L’ouvrage parlait des Retourneurs de Temps et le chapitre spéculait sur la quantité de magie impliquée dans le processus. Les calculs étaient compliqués et il dut faire appel à ses souvenirs des cours de Sortilège de sa dernière année afin d’expliquer à Potter le complexe principe d’unité magique. Tâche d’autant plus difficile que lui même maîtrisait peu la question.

« Chaque sort, chaque action magique demande une certaine quantité de magie, plus ou moins élevée. » Potter le regarda avec une expression que Severus déchiffra comment étant "sans blague". Petit arrogant, grinça-t-il intérieurement. « Les Retourneurs de Temps utilise une très grande quantité de magie, et ce de manière exponentielle selon le nombre d’heures que l’on ‘retourne’. Ainsi, la plupart des Retourneurs ne peuvent aller plus loin qu’une dizaine d’heures. Apparemment, les plus puissants construits ne dépassent pas la trentaine. Cette formule est purement théorique mais elle permet de calculer approximativement combien de puissance il faudrait selon le nombre d’heures. »

Il prit un parchemin et Potter lui tendit sa plume. Il recopia rapidement l’équation, remplaçant les inconnues par les chiffres voulus. De sa baguette, il effectua les calculs complexes.

« Même pour une semaine, cent soixante-huit heures, les résultats sont très élevés. Pour un mois, c’est encore pire. Aucun sorcier ne peut déployer une telle quantité de magie. Même les plus puissants Sorciers de l’Histoire n’arrive pas à la moitié de cela ! 

\- Et avec de la Magie Noire ? » demanda son vis à vis. Toute trace d’animosité avait disparu de sa voix. Il voulait juste savoir.

« Cela paraît peu probable. Le sacrifice serait bien trop grand. »

Il bénit le fait que le garçon ne pose aucune question là-dessus. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour lui expliquer le principe des sacrifices dans la Magie Noire.

« Et un objet magique ?

\- C’est théoriquement possible, mais si un objet avait une telle puissance, il serait plus connu et convoité. » Le regarde de Potter se fit fuyant. C’était donc cela. « Néanmoins, accumuler beaucoup de magie dans un seul objet altère les fondements de cet objet. Prenons l’exemple du Choixpeau magique, les fondateurs l’ont investi d’une telle puissance qu’il a acquis une identité propre, une personnalité presque vivante. Et plus la magie sera élevée, plus l’objet sera instable…

\- Vous pensez qu’il est possible de puiser dans la magie d’un objet, de lui faire faire ce que l’on veut ?

\- Tout dépend de l’objet en question, Mr Potter… »

Mais ce dernier secoua la tête, refusant de dire quoique ce soit. Severus se pinça l’arrête du nez en se retenant de l’insulter.

« Potter, si vous ne me donnez que la moitié des informations, je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter, et pendant quelques instants Severus crut qu’il allait lui dévoiler de quoi il retournait, mais encore une fois il se déroba :

« Qu’est ce qui me dit que vous n’essayerez pas de prendre l’objet pour vous ?

- Oui, bien sûr, car je suis un Mangemort assoiffé de pouvoir, c’est cela ? » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Une lueur fugace de quelque chose passa dans les yeux du garçon devant lui. Severus se demanda si c’était ainsi qu’il le voyait. Jouait-il si bien son rôle d’espion dans le futur que même son propre camp voyait en lui un ennemi ? Cela expliquait-il la haine de Potter ? Il chassa ces pensées, il ne voulait pas penser à cela, car cela signifiait le retour de Voldemort.

« Par Merlin, Potter, dites moi au moins si l’objet a fait le voyage avec vous ! »

Potter écarquilla les yeux, sûrement surpris par la pertinence de la question.

« Non, répondit-il. Mais je sais où est l’objet à cette époque. » Il sembla quelques instants confus avant de reprendre. « Je l’ai touché et… il a refusé de me ramener dans le présent. »

Alors l’objet avait bel et bien une conscience. Et puis soudain, la réalité le rattrapa :

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! s’exclama-t-il avec colère. Qui vous dit qu’il ne vous aurait pas envoyé encore plus loin dans le passé !

\- Ou ramené à mon époque ! répliqua Potter avec force.

\- Et bien je remarque par votre présence que ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé !

\- Vous remarquez par ma présence qu’il ne m’a pas envoyé une nouvelle fois dans le passé non plus ! » cria le jeune homme.

Sans qu’ils ne le remarquent, les deux hommes avaient haussé le ton jusqu’à se retrouver debout, seule la table massive maintenait un semblant de barrière entre eux. Severus se reprit le premier en s’asseyant.

« Écoutez Potter, reprenons tous depuis le début. »

 

_– Harry Potter –_

 

Harry se rassit. C’était étonnant comme cette dispute l’avait revigoré. Il se sentait plein d’énergie, mais cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d’enfoncer son poing dans la figure de Rogue. Quel progrès ! songea-t-il avec ironie. Pourtant, il n’avait pas à se réprimer car cela lui faisait tellement de bien de parler et de crier sur quelqu’un. Et c’était étrange car Rogue paraissait presque _inquiet_ pour lui. Le concept était surréaliste. Mais il l’accepta.

Il prit une inspiration et se lança dans son récit. Il désignait toujours le diadème par _l’objet_ , mais il lui révéla fidèlement ce qui s’était passé. Il y avait peu de chose à dire, il avait mis le diadème et c’était tout. Alors il se concentra sur ses perceptions, sur ce qu’il avait ressenti, peut-être que cela aurait une signification pour Rogue. Son impression de flou. Sa perte de conscience. Son réveil. Il cacha le lieu et la date exacte, mais lui précisa qu’il était arrivé au même endroit et le même jour, que seule l’année avait changé. Il expliqua qu’il soupçonnait l’objet être imprégné de Magie Noire et Harry fut étonné de voir comme de l’irritation passer sur le visage de Rogue.

La version jeune de son ancien professeur de Potions était tellement plus émotive que son alter-ego âgé. Pour n’importe qui, le jeune homme devait être inexpressif, mais pour Harry qui pouvait comparer les deux, la différence était marquante. C’était vraiment perturbant, et il redoutait à tout instant de baisser sa garde à cause de cela.

Lorsqu’ils eurent fini, il était tard. Au dessus d’eux, le plafond dévoilait les constellations d’hiver et un mince croissant de lune illuminait faiblement la salle. Harry s’était tu, la voix sèche d’avoir tant parlé. Rogue n’avait rien ajouté, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Alors ? » demanda le Gryffondor, et il fit en sorte que sa voix ne soit pas trop suppliante.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit l’autre homme. Harry fut surpris par tant de sincérité. « C’est complexe, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. »

Harry hocha la tête et lui présenta les deux livres qu’il avait mis de côté pour lui, tous deux traitant de la Magie Noire. Rogue les prit, sembla hésiter, puis se leva. Il lui jeta un dernier regard :

« On va trouver une solution. »

Sa voix était ferme. Est-ce qu’il essayait de le réconforter ? Merde, qu’il soit pendu si c’était le cas. Rogue se retourna, sa robe ondulant doucement derrière son passage.

« Et arrêtez d’essayer de m’éviter ! » s’exclama-t-il avant de disparaître derrière les deux grandes portes.


	11. Dumbledore

**Dumbledor _e_**

 

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Severus était parti du principe que Dumbledore le tiendrait informé sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. C’était un mauvais postulat, constatait-il. Il s’était rendu le matin même à Pré-au-lard, remarquant les lacunes manifestes de la réserve d’ingrédients. Comment avait-on pu enseigner dans un tel désordre ? C’était affligeant. Il était alors descendu au village pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire. La commande était trop conséquente pour être faite par hibou, et dans tous les cas, il voulait voir de lui même si l’homme était de qualité. Il allait sûrement avoir régulièrement besoin de lui, autant avoir une relation de confiance dès le début.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s’était attendu, personne ne l’avait dévisagé outrageusement dans la rue, personne ne l’avait insulté ni n’essayé de l’ensorceler. L'apothicaire lui avait jeté un regard étrange mais il avait pris sa commande sans dire un mot. Au moment de donner un nom, le futur professeur de Potions s’était contenté de dire « Poudlard ». Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

« Ah, vous remplacez ce vieux Slug, » avait-dit le vendeur, avant de l'informer que la plupart des ingrédients serait disponible à la fin de la semaine.

En rentrant, une photographie sur un banc avait attiré son regard. Il s’était approché et s’était emparé du journal, où le visage de Lucius Malefoy lui avait renvoyé un sourire condescendant, entouré de Sorciers du ministère et d’autres revêtus des robes blanches de Sainte Mangouste. La Une titrait « Les Malefoy financent l’ouverture du nouveau service de recherche en maladies magiques incurables. » Le reste de l’article détaillait ce don _si_ généreux et oh combien Lucius Malefoy avait la main sur le cœur et à quel point il se sentait concerné par ces pauvres malheureux qui ne pouvaient se soigner. Severus réprima une moue dégoûtée. Comment Malefoy était-il passé de Mangemort recherché à Sorcier respectable et aimé, sans passer par les cases procès et Azkaban ? Et combien de Mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté ?

Une lettre. Dumbledore aurait pu lui envoyer une simple lettre pour l’informer. Ou le lui dire, au détour de la conversation. Maintenant qu’il savait qu'il l’avait laissé sciemment dans l’ignorance, il préférerait se couper la langue plutôt que de lui demander. Tant pis, il l’apprendrait par lui même. Il poussa la porte des Trois Balais dans cet état d’esprit. Il s’assit au comptoir et une jeune femme aux formes généreuses vint prendre sa commande, le regard suspicieux.

« Un Whisky-Pur-Feu, » demanda-t-il.

Elle le lui servit, posant un peu brutalement le verre sur le bois. Elle se posta devant lui, le détaillant de bas en haut, avant de lâcher :

« On ne vous a jamais vu ici, avant. »

Ce n’était guère étonnant, même lorsqu’il était à Poudlard, il allait peu à Pré-au-Lard, et encore moins aux Trois Balais. Ses _amis_ préféraient la Tête de Sanglier. Severus remarqua que tous les clients avaient arrêté de parler et le regardaient maintenant.

« Je viens d’être engagé comme professeur de Potions, » déclara-t-il,  avant de tremper les lèvres dans sa boisson. « À Poudlard, par Dumbledore. »

Aussitôt, tous se détendirent. Le brouhaha des conversations revint paisiblement. Un seul mot avait suffi pour dissiper leurs craintes. Plus que le prestige associé à la fonction de Maître des Potions, c’était l’aura de Dumbledore qui avait calmé les esprits. Seuls ceux accoudés au bar continuaient de lui jeter des coups d’œil en coin. Il y avait à sa droite un vieux Sorcier au visage marqué par les rides et dont la barbe lui mangeait la moitié du visage, et un peu plus loin un jeune homme qui semblait désœuvré, sa tête oscillant comme s’il était saoul. À sa gauche se tenait une petite Sorcière, droite sur son siège, un grand verre au contenu rouge écarlate à la main. Severus posa sur le comptoir le journal qu’il avait pris.

« C’est qui lui ? » interrogea-t-il en désignant Malefoy de manière, il l’espérait, innocente.

La gérante jeta un coup d’œil à la couverture avant de hausser les épaules, attrapant un verre pour l’essuyer.

« Un petit noble qui se fait mousser auprès des gens, lui répondit-elle sobrement.

\- Hé _Rosmerta_ , s’écria un le jeune homme ivre, bafouillant. C’est une bonne chose, ce qu’il a fait… »

La dénommée _Rosmerta fit une étrange moue et Severus tenta sa chance :_

_« Ce n’était pas un Mangemort ? lança-t-il._

_\- Innocenté, grogna l’autre homme à la barbe broussailleuse._

_\- Il était sous influence ! répliqua son voisin. La vérité s’est faite, il n’était pas maître de ses actes._

_\- Tu parles, quelques pots de vin par là, des intérêts de l’autre… contesta Rosmerta, une grimace aux lèvres._

_\- Il était sous influence, répéta l’homme avec conviction._

_\- C’est ça, sous Imperium, dit-elle en montrant bien qu’elle ne croyait pas en cela, comme Avery et l’autre là… » Elle effectua un mouvement de main, cherchant un nom._

_«_ Mulciber _? offrit poliment la petite sorcière sirotant son cocktail._

_\- Non, lui il est toujours recherché… L’autre…_ Nott _! se rappela-t-elle. Toujours trouvé ce type bizarre, même avant tout ça…_

_\- Alors, » avança prudemment Severus, faisant la liste dans sa tête, « ils sont tous en liberté, Malefoy, Avery, Nott ?_

_\- Une vraie plaie, si vous voulez mon avis, asséna Rosmerta en hochant la tête._

_\- Ils étaient là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, » continua de marteler le jeune homme du fond, sûr de son opinion._

_« Et_ Rosier ? » demanda-t-il. C’était le dernier qu’il avait vu avant de se faire arrêter. « Il a été jugé ? »

« Toujours en fuite, grommela le vieil homme à côté de lui.

_\- Il y a le frère et la sœur aussi, innocentés. » se permit d’ajouter la petite sorcière alors qu’elle reposait son verre vide. Les Carrows, pensa Severus en prenant une longue gorgée. Beaucoup étaient passés entre les mailles du filet. Rosmerta continua :_

« Et puis il y a aussi, celui là, protégé par Dumbledore…

\- Rogue, » lâcha le vieil homme. Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans la gorge.

«  Voilà, un de plus en liberté… Ça me dégoûte… »

L’ancien Mangemort hocha brièvement la tête. Son instinct de conservation, plutôt efficace jusque là, lui soufflait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Un nouveau client entra dans le bar et la serveuse s’empressa de prendre sa commande. Parmi toutes les places libres, il fallut que le nouveau venu vienne s’asseoir à côté de lui. Son verre de Bièraubeurre à la main, il se tourna vers Severus, et ce dernier sut qu’il était dans une mauvaise situation. Grand, musclé, les cheveux court et une mâchoire proéminente, il _connaissait_ cet homme. Il le remit dans la situation en quelques instants. Poudlard, Poufsouffle, batteur pendant quatre ans, voisin de table régulièrement pendant sept ans en Métamorphose et en Histoire de la Magie. Il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue.

« Alors Ian, ça va aujourd’hui ? » demanda Rosmerta

Ian, c’était cela. Le Poufsouffle répondit vaguement à la question de la gérante, regardant toujours Severus en fronçant des sourcils, cherchant sans doute où il l’avait vu. Severus finit rapidement son verre avant qu’une telle chose n’arrive et se leva, cherchant de quoi payer dans ses poches.

« Hé ! » Severus se contracta. Il avait réagi trop tard. « T’es pas Severus Rogue, toi ? »

Une seconde fois, le silence se fit dans la salle. Ian avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent l’entendre, et tous les regards avaient convergé vers eux. Severus pouvait répondre que non, qu’il se trompait, mais il avait trop de fierté pour cela. Il était libre, on l’avait innocenté, il avait tous les droits de se trouver ici.

« Oui, c’est bien moi. Ça te pose un problème ? » demanda-t-il avec véhémence. Il jeta un regard à l’assemblée. « Ça pose un problème à qui que ce soit ? »

Personne n’osa dire quoi que ce soit, mais certains s’étaient levés et semblaient en colère. L’ancien Mangemort essaya d’évaluer lesquels seraient les plus dangereux s’ils devaient en venir aux baguettes.

« Moi ça me pose un problème ! s’exclama Rosmerta. Je ne veux pas ça chez moi ! Engagé à Poudlard ? Mon cul ! Va-t’en d’ici ! »

Severus savait que cela ne servait à rien d’argumenter avec elle. Elle, comme tous les autres, le détestait et le détesterait toujours, à cause de ce tatouage en forme de tête de mort sur l’avant bras. Il posa les quelques Mornilles de son whisky sur le comptoir.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je m’en vais, dit-il d’une voix froide. Si c’est ainsi qu’est le nouveau monde libre… »

Et il prit soin de mettre tout son dégoût dans cette unique phrase avant de tourner les talons, faisant claquer sa robe derrière lui. Dans son dos, il entendit Ian crier :

« Ouais, c’est comme ça ! Et faudra t’y habituer ! »

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, Severus se rappela que le Poufsouffle était un né-Moldu.

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Leur étrange coopération marchait bien. Enfin, dans le sens où aucun n’avait encore étripé l’autre. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup, au vu du passif des deux hommes. Et Harry essayait de mettre de côté le fait que son _collègue_ ne partageait pas tout à fait le même passé.

Leur arrangement durait depuis une semaine et ils s’étaient vus à deux reprises. Harry devait l’avouer, Rogue était d’une aide précieuse. Bien qu’ils aient presque le même âge, le Mangemort en savait bien plus que lui dans de nombreux domaines. Rogue était de ceux à être sans cesse plongé dans des livres, un peu comme Hermione, excepté que leurs domaines de prédilection respectifs étaient diamétralement opposés. Harry, lui, se fiait plutôt à son instinct, et il avait passé la moitié de sa scolarité à courir de droite à gauche, échappant à un danger pour en frôler un autre. Guère le temps de se plonger des heures durant dans des livres, juste par _curiosité_.

Il en goutait maintenant les lacunes. Mais Rogue était là. Ils avançaient. Tout au moins, il voulait y croire.

Le bruit caractéristique d’un transplanage vint couper court à ses réflexions. Avec une joie profonde, il vit Weltz se matérialiser devant lui.

« Harry Potter, » dit-il pour le saluer et Harry eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n’était pas sûr que l’elfe apprécierait réellement une telle marque d’affection, alors il se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire.

« Weltz, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit la créature de sa voix solennelle mais malgré tout chaleureuse. Maître Dumbledore avait confié une mission à Weltz, et Weltz l’a enfin finie. »

Harry pouvait sentir une certaine satisfaction dans son ton, et celle-ci n’avait rien à voir avec le plaisir procuré par une tâche accomplie, comme de nombreux autres elfes de maison semblaient en éprouver. Weltz était vraiment fier de ce qu’il avait accompli. Il continua :

« Maître Dumbledore voulait que Weltz trouve un lieu sûr pour Harry Potter. Weltz a beaucoup cherché pour que Harry aime sa maison ! »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, surpris par l’intention. Il ignorait que Dumbledore avait cherché à le mettre ailleurs, mais que ce soit Weltz qui s’en fût chargé le rassurait d’une manière assez irrationnelle.

« Nous pouvons nous y rendre dès à présent, si Harry le veut bien… »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, pas tout à fait conscient du fait qu’il allait vraiment quitter Poudlard. C’était une étrange sensation. Il eut vite fait de rassembler ses affaires, il avait peu de choses. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il était autorisé à prendre avec lui les livres de la Bibliothèque, avant de décider qu’ils ne manqueraient à personne d’autre et de les empiler pour les emmener.

« Weltz se chargera de les apporter dans la nouvelle maison de Harry, » lui indiqua l’elfe de maison et Harry acquiesça, encore un peu désorienté par ce brusque changement.

Ils descendirent les deux étages à pied, Weltz ne pouvant transplaner avec lui. En passant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Rogue revint sur le devant de ses pensées. Harry demanda à son compagnon de l’attendre tandis qu’il sortait sa baguette. Invoquant un parchemin et une plume, il griffonna un mot qu’il laissa sur la table des Gryffondors, là où ils s’étaient rejoints à chaque fois.

_« Ai quitté le château, vous recontacterai prochainement. »_

Cela fait, ils traversèrent le parc jusqu’aux grilles, qui s’ouvrirent magiquement. Une fois à l’extérieur du domaine, et des limites des barrières qui l’empêchait de transplaner, Weltz lui tendit sa petit main fripée. Harry s’en saisit, mais ne résista pas au désir de se retourner pour contempler, une dernière fois, la splendeur du château. Il ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il n’y avait rien de plus beau que cet immense édifice. Et pourtant, cela n’avait rien à voir avec l’architecture – Harry s’en moquait éperdument – mais c’était dans les souvenirs qui avaient façonné les murs durant six douces années qu’il y trouvait toute la beauté.

Ce fût sur cette pensée que Poudlard disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues. L’instant d’après, il atterrissait mollement sur un tapis blanc, s’enfonçant de quelques centimètres dans la neige fraiche. Le lieu où Weltz venait de l’emmener devait être proche de l’Écosse, le climat était assez semblable, mais suffisamment éloigné de Poudlard car il n’avait pas neigé depuis deux jours au château. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien, si ce n’était qu’ils étaient dans un creux, entre deux collines.

« Par là, » lui indiqua l’elfe.

Il lui suffit de faire deux pas pour qu’une maison en pierre se dresse soudainement à une centaine de mètre. Avec le temps, Harry était familier à ce genre de phénomène, pourtant il ne cessait d’être émerveillé. Il recula d’un pas, la maison disparaissait. Il avançait d’un pas, la maison réapparaissait. Weltz le regardait faire, un air blasé sur le visage. Harry éclata brièvement de rire. La créature verte prit son expression la plus sérieuse et tendit un doigt vers deux points à côté de lui :

« Il y a normalement deux pierres qui matérialisent l’entrée, mais elles sont recouvertes par la neige. Le seul moyen de voir la maison est de passer entre les deux.

\- Et je suppose qu’il y a un sort Repousse-Moldu sur ces pierres ? demanda Harry, tout en commençant à avancer.

\- Exactement. Toute la zone est aussi immunisée contre le transplanage, Weltz ne conseille donc pas à Harry d’essayer.

\- Et bien, ça a dû être du boulot !

\- Weltz a tout fait… »

Et malgré la satisfaction dans sa voix, Harry était convaincu que ce n’était pas ce dont Weltz était le plus fier. Harry avait sorti sa baguette, dégageant le chemin en faisant fondre la neige pour que Weltz, qui s’enfonçait jusqu’à la taille, puisse avancer plus aisément. Plus ils avançaient, mieux ils distinguaient la chaumière, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

C’était une maison trapue, d’un niveau, toute en grosses pierres. Elle semblait adossée à un arbre au tronc énorme dont la cime dépassait le toit de plusieurs mètres. Ses branches étaient épaisses et puissantes. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu’il devait être magnifique au printemps. La maison avait du caractère et ne ressemblait en rien aux résidences aseptisées de Privet Drive.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Harry eut le sentiment qu’il pourrait s’y sentir chez lui. Il fit une pause devant la porte, louchant à travers l’une des deux étroites fenêtres. Il se tourna vers Weltz qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension.

« C’est magnifique ici, dit le jeune garçon avec un chaleureux sourire.

\- Harry devrait attendre d’être rentré ! » lui rétorqua l’elfe, mais son visage s’était aussitôt épanoui à ses paroles.

Harry actionna la poignée et poussa la lourde porte en chêne, qui s’ouvrit avec la lenteur de l’âge. Harry hoqueta de surprise en constatant l’épaisseur du mur, presque deux fois sa propre largeur d’épaule ! Tout dans la demeure respirait l’ancienneté et l’intérieur était similaire. Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se hâta de refermer la porte derrière eux avant que la neige ne s’infiltre plus encore dans la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit vestibule, et comme une patère semblait l’attendre, Harry y accrocha sa cape.

Weltz lui fit signe de poursuivre et Harry s’avança de quelques pas, hésitant. Il entra dans une grande pièce rectangulaire et avant que l’elfe n’allume quelques bougies, il ne put guère y voir, la lumière pâle d’une fin de journée d’hiver et la taille réduite des fenêtres n’aidant pas.

Les chandelles diffusèrent une lumière chaude sur les murs de pierre et Harry put mieux distinguer son environnement. Mais il n’y avait pas grand chose à voir, la plupart des meubles étant recouverts par de grands draps blancs. Aux murs, de vieux portraits prenaient la poussière et une grande cheminée en occupait tout un pan. À l’opposé, il y avait une autre porte que Harry franchit. C’était la chambre, devina-t-il, et Harry constata que la pièce devait être juste en dessous de l’arbre. À côté, il y avait une salle de bain, et cela devait être la partie la plus récente car il semblait que l’on avait juste ajouté un mur pour séparer la nouvelle pièce.

Harry rejoignit Weltz qui l’attendait dans le salon.

« C’est parfait ! » lui dit-il, autant parce que la maison lui plaisait que pour enlever cette expression d’inquiétude sur le visage de son ami.

Weltz sourit et c’était bien cela qui le rendait si fier. L’elfe de maison ne laissa court à sa satisfaction qu’un bref moment avant de se retourner et d’ôter l’un des draps, laissant apparaître une table en bois et ses quatre sièges.

« Maître Dumbledore voulait que Harry déménage au plus tôt, mais Weltz voulait être sûr de trouver la bonne maison. Et Weltz a dû beaucoup travailler sur les sorts de protection, Maître Dumbledore voulait que tout soit pour le mieux. Du coup, Weltz n’a pas eu le temps d’arranger l’intérieur. Cela fait des années que la maison n’a pas été habitée, l’ancien propriétaire est mort et ses héritiers n’ont pas réussi à la vendre jusqu’à maintenant. Mais Weltz l’a tout de suite aimée, il était sûr que Harry l’aimerait aussi. »

Et pendant qu’il parlait, la petite créature s’activait. Elle fit apparaître un grand sac, et de quelques mouvements de bras, la poussière s’éleva et se dirigea docilement dedans. Harry vit la pièce se dévoiler petit à petit, faisant apparaître cuisinière, placards et autres meubles. Remontant ses manches, il décida de l’aider. Le flot de parole se tarit, laissant l’homme et l’elfe de maison œuvrer côte à côte. Harry tressaillit lorsqu’il fut certain que l’un des portraits le _suivait_ du regard.

« Weltz, cette maison appartenait à un sorcier, n’est ce pas ? 

\- En effet, pourq – Oh. » dit-il en relevant la tête et voyant les yeux du tableau bouger.

Harry regarda les autres peintures, et bien que les personnages fussent tous immobiles, il était certain que la plupart n’étaient pas dans cette position la première fois qu’il les avait vus. Il se déplaça dans la pièce, ne les quittant pas du regard, et il eut la confirmation qu’ils bougeaient, mais pas de la même manière que tous les autres tableaux qu’il avait vus avant. Ils étaient bien plus statiques, seuls leurs regards changeaient.

« Ce sont de vieux portraits, de nombreux siècles sûrement… murmura Weltz. De la vieille magie…

\- Ouais, c’est tout de même un peu inquiétant, tout ça… » Ce qui était ridicule, se disait-il en son for intérieur. Il était habitué aux objets magiques depuis ses onze ans, que ce soient photographies, tableaux ou d’autres encore. Sans compter le fait qu’il s’était battu contre un serpent géant, s’était glissé sous le museau d’un dragon et avait fait face au sorcier le plus puissant de son époque. Pourtant, les peurs enfantines avaient la peau dure. « On ne peut pas les décrocher ? »

Weltz leva les mains, mais quel que fut le sort qu’il utilisa, il échoua. Harry tenta sa chance par la force de ses bras, mais il ne parvint pas à décoller le cadre du mur. Il essaya à son tour divers sorts, mais rien n’y fit. Les portraits étaient collés au mur.

« Tant pis, » souffla Harry et il s’arrêta pour mieux les regarder.

Les hommes et femmes représentés n’étaient pas moches, mais ils n’étaient pas agréables à regarder pour autant. Les couleurs étaient passées, ce qui leur donnait un côté cadavérique. Ils étaient tous de la même famille, Harry reconnaissait de temps à autre un signe caractéristique, la forme de l’oreille chez certains, la courbe du nez chez d’autres, et chez tous cette même fossette au menton.

Le jeune homme se détourna de ces personnes mortes depuis des décennies et retourna travailler. Tandis qu’il dévoilait l’une des trois formes devant la cheminée, un fauteuil couleur bordeaux aux accoudoirs en cuivre, il s’adressa à Weltz.

« Je me demandais… »

L’elfe, qui rangeait dans le placard des assiettes et des verres sortis d’il ne savait où, s’arrêta dans sa tâche pour lui montrer qu’il l’écoutait. Harry enleva le second drap avant de reprendre. Le fauteuil qui se trouvait dessous ne ressemblait en rien au premier. Il était large, épais et semblait confortable. Il y avait même un mécanisme pour rabattre le dossier. Le sorcier continua :

« Comment Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour me retrouver ? »

Weltz lui jeta un étrange regard et Harry eut l’impression qu’il était déçu.

« Harry croit vraiment que Weltz l’aurait laissé s’évanouir dans la nature ?

\- Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu savais où j’étais ? Et tu n’as rien dit à Dumbledore ?

\- Le maître n’a pas demandé… » dit-il d’une voix tranquille.

Harry enleva le drap restant sur le dernier meuble, dévoilant un fauteuil ouvragé, aux pieds sculptés en forme de pattes de lion. L’objet lui donna aussitôt un sentiment de malaise qu’il chassa en s’éloignant. Comme il se sentait en veine avec Weltz, il continua ses questions :

« Pourquoi Dumbledore refuse-t-il de me parler ou même de me voir ? Et ne prétends pas le contraire, je sais très bien que c'est le cas ! »

L’elfe mit quelques temps à lui répondre, comme s’il hésitait. Harry le rejoignit et s’empara des couverts pour les ranger.

« Il a peur, finit par dire la petite créature.

\- Quoi, il a peur de moi ? C'est ridicule, il -

\- Pas de Harry Potter, le coupa Weltz. De lui.

\- Qu- Il a peur de lui même ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Je- Pourquoi ? »

Weltz ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, se contentant d’aligner les verres dans le placard. L’elfe de maison avait amené de la vaisselle pour vingt personnes au moins !

« Maître Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant, reprit la créature verte. Harry sait-il pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. C'était une question étrange. 'Comment', il aurait compris. Mais là... Weltz répondit à sa place.

« Car Maître Dumbledore a recherché ce pouvoir. Et Merlin sait ce qui arrive aux hommes avides de pouvoir.

\- Mais tu as dit toi même qu'il était plein de sagesse !

\- Il fut un temps où Maître Dumbledore ne l'était pas, dit-il lentement.

\- Mais Rogue est lui aussi avide de pouvoir ! s’exclama le garçon avec véhémence. Et pourtant, Dumbledore le laisse me parler ! »

L'elfe se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. À la place, il lui posa une question :

« Harry sait-il quel est le pire ennemi de l'homme ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une discussion philosophique.

« Le temps, » répondit Weltz.

Bien malgré lui, Harry ne put retenir un ricanement. Ce mot était sur toutes les bouches en ce moment.

« Le temps qui nous rapproche de plus en plus du dépérissement et de la mort, c'est ça ? demanda le garçon à la cicatrice d’une voix désabusée.

\- Non, articula froidement Weltz. Le temps qui fait oublier à l'homme ses propres erreurs. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à être perdu.

« Severus Rogue a fait une terrible erreur, dans son ambition et sa recherche de reconnaissance. Son âme en est marquée au fer rouge. Maître Dumbledore doit estimer que l'erreur de Severus Rogue est suffisamment fraîche dans sa mémoire pour qu'il ne succombe pas à la soif de pouvoir **.** Maître Dumbledore est un homme âgé, ses erreurs de jeunesse sont loin. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelles erreurs ? Soudain, l’infâme biographie de Rita Skeeter lui revint en mémoire.

« C’est… Avec sa sœur ? 

\- Harry connaît donc cette histoire… » murmura Weltz avec tristesse.

Le cœur du jeune homme se tordit. Il avait été en colère en lisant ce livre, il avait même détesté Dumbledore pour cela, mais malgré tout, au fond de lui, il avait voulu croire Hermione lorsqu’elle disait que ce n’était qu’un tissu de mensonges.

Il réfléchit aux paroles de l’elfe. Weltz parlait de soif de pouvoir et d’erreur de jeunesse. Il était clair en lisant les lettres rassemblées par Skeeter, si elles étaient véridiques, que Dumbledore avait voulu assouvir une domination sur les Moldus, négligeant dans ses projets la santé de sa petite sœur. Pourtant, il avait passé, et allait passer, le reste de sa vie à défendre les Moldus et les nés-Moldus. Essayait-il par là de racheter ses erreurs ?

« Alors il regrette, avança prudemment Harry.

\- Bien sûr qu’il regrette ! dit Weltz avec colère.

\- Mais s’il regrettait vraiment, ne voudrait-il pas savoir comment voyager dans le temps ? Pour changer cela ? » demanda Harry. Il ne risquait rien en posant la question, il était persuadé que son voyage était une erreur, qu’il était impossible de le récréer, tout juste probable qu’il puisse inverser le processus.

« Harry ne comprend pas. Ce pouvoir est bien trop grand. Quelqu’un qui voyage dans le temps sur des années pourrait contrôler le monde. C’est pour cela que Maître Dumbledore se tient à l'écart de Harry. Et quand bien même, Harry ne se rend pas compte du pouvoir qu'il détient. Il connait l'avenir. Les sorciers aux dons de voyance ont toujours été convoités, mais la plupart des prédictions, parmi celles qui ne sont pas l’œuvre de charlatans, sont vagues et difficilement interprétables. Mais Harry ne pressent pas juste, il _sait_. Cela a de quoi tenter n'importe quel homme. Là où Maître Dumbledore brille dans sa sagesse, c’est qu’il sait que pour ne pas céder à ses tentations, le mieux est de ne pas y être exposé.

\- Pourtant il y expose Rogue, répéta le jeune homme encore une fois.

\- Car il est convaincu que les erreurs de Severus Rogue sont trop fraîches dans sa mémoire pour qu’il ne succombe…

\- Quelles erreurs ? Celle d’avoir rejoint Voldemort ? Celle d’avoir tué des innocents… Celle - »

Mais Weltz secouait la tête, hermétique à ses questions. Était-ce parce qu’il ne connaissait pas la réponse ou parce qu’il ne voulait rien dire ?

« Alors, c’est la raison…

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas la seule, avança Weltz d’une petite voix. Peut-être Maître Dumbledore espère que Severus Rogue possède des connaissances dans certains domaines. Ou peut-être Maître Dumbledore a-t-il vu comment Severus Rogue s’était éveillé en la présence de Harry Potter.

\- Quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry était complètement perdu. De quoi l'elfe parlait-il ?

« Ça n’a pas d’importance… murmura Weltz. Il n’y a pas qu’une seule explication aux faits… »

L’être servile posa le dernier verre dans le placard et referma la porte.

« Bon, et si Harry et Weltz allaient voir cette chambre ? »

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Dès que Severus entra dans le château, il sut qu’il y avait quelque chose d’anormal. Il sursauta en voyant une forme éthérée traverser le hall. Le fantôme se tourna vers lui et souleva son ridicule chapeau, manquant de faire tomber sa tête sur le côté.

« Severus Rogue, le salua Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Professeur Rogue ? C’est un plaisir de vous revoir ici. »

Le nouveau professeur salua le fantôme de Gryffondor de la tête. C’était la première fois qu’on l’appelait Professeur, et c’était un mort qui le faisait. Soudain, il se rappela pourquoi il avait été tant surpris de voir l’esprit. Ils avaient tous disparu ! Que signifiait leur retour ?

Potter… Ignorant le fantôme, qui déjà s’éloignait en flottant, il monta les deux étages jusqu’à la chambre du garçon. Il martela sa porte pendant plusieurs minutes, mais n’obtint aucune réponse. Il redescendit dans le hall et entra dans la Grande Salle, espérant le trouver là. Seul un parchemin l’attendait et il crut au premier abord que Potter l’avait oublié là. Mais il déchanta rapidement.

_« Ai quitté le château, vous recontacterai prochainement. »_

Potter était parti, ainsi, sans préavis. Il réfréna la vague de colère qui l’assaillait et se contenta de froisser le parchemin entre ses doigts. Il avait des cours à organiser, une salle à remettre en ordre, ses affaires à aller récupérer dans son ancienne chambre. Et des recherches à mener.

Car, la prochaine fois qu’il verrait le garçon à la cicatrice, il avait bien l’intention de lui montrer que Potter avait besoin de lui.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry restait debout, les bras ballant, ne sachant que faire. Il était chez lui, Weltz avait beaucoup insisté. Sur le moment, il avait acquiescé, mais maintenant que l’elfe était parti… Il s’approcha de la cheminée et y glissa quelques bûches avant de les embraser. Il regarda le feu prendre petit à petit. Il avait toujours rêvé d’avoir une cheminée à lui. Plus ou moins. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans l’un des fauteuils, harassé par sa journée. Avant de se relever d’un bond salutaire. S’il était resté quelques instants de plus, il ne serait sûrement resté plus grand chose de la peau de son dos. Car, dans le dossier du fauteuil aux pattes de lion dans lequel il s’était avachi, s’ouvrait maintenant une dentition impressionnante. Elle avait, d’un coup de mâchoire ou d’Harry-ne-savait-trop-ce-qu’un-fauteuil-pouvait-avoir-comme-anatomie, arraché ses vêtements. Il mâchonnait maintenant le tissu avec force grognements, puis l’avala et la bouche disparut. Il ne restait qu’un dossier de fauteuil à l’allure parfaitement normale. Harry hésita, approcha sa main à une dizaine de centimètres avant de l’ôter précipitamment. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il prit la bûche la plus longue qu’il trouva et toucha le dossier avec. Quelques instants après, il ne restait du morceau de bois qu’un moignon déchiqueté que Harry jeta au feu.

« D’accord, » essaya-t-il de dire le plus calmement possible, chassant de son esprit le fait qu’il devait avoir l’air particulièrement stupide ainsi, des lambeaux de vêtements sur les épaules, se battant contre un meuble sauvage.

Il passa l’heure suivante à essayer de s’en débarrasser mais il ne put ni le déplacer, ni le faire disparaître, ni même le brûler. Il finit en sueur, assis sur le tapis, la baguette délaissée à ses côtés et de très mauvaise humeur. Il lança des œillades noires aux portraits qui, il en était persuadé, se raillaient de lui.

Maison : 1 Harry Potter : 0

« C’est bon, j’ai compris ! Je ne touche pas aux tableaux, je ne m’assieds pas dans ce fauteuil. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » cria-t-il à l’intention de la chaumière.

Bien sûr, rien ni personne ne lui répondit. Le jeune homme souffla, arracha les derniers fragments de ses habits, avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Au moment de se glisser dans ses draps, il vérifia trois fois qu’il n’y avait ni créature sous le lit, ni maléfice sur le matelas et surtout que la couette était une simple couette.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Rusard fut celui qui revint le premier. Severus le croisa un matin en remontant des cachots, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Sa chatte sur les talons, il l’avait simplement salué avant de retourner faire Severus ne savait quoi, mais qui semblait important vu l’empressement avec lequel le concierge s’en était allé. Depuis le départ de Potter, le château semblait avoir reprit vie. Désormais, Severus croisait Peeves au moins trois fois par jour, terriblement excité à l’idée du retour des élèves. À chaque fois, il devait éviter une blague vicieuse et Peeves lui disait « Je teste avant la grande première, mon petit Rogounet ! » et plus les jours passaient, plus le futur professeur se disait que c’était désastreux pour son autorité.

Le matin suivant, il reçut une convocation de la part de McGonagall. Ils s’entretinrent pendant plusieurs heures, abordant des sujets extrêmement variés, la Directrice adjointe gardant toujours son professionnalisme à toutes épreuves. Elle lui donna des conseils, de professeur à professeur, et il était étrange d’être considéré comme son égal par la vieille femme, elle qui l’avait toujours regardé de haut lorsqu’il était élève. Le même jour, en regardant par la fenêtre, il vit que le garde-chasse était de retour. De la fumée s’élevait de sa chaumière et le demi-géant avait laissé une énorme traînée dans la neige.

Les autres professeurs arrivèrent un par un. Ils furent tous polis, bien que méfiants. Il était étrange de retrouver ses anciens professeurs, maintenant devenus ses collègues. McGonagall, bien sûr, mais aussi le petit Flitwick aux sortilèges, l’immatériel Binns en histoire, la joviale Cherrier pour l’étude des runes et l’inflexible Brûlepot concernant les soins aux créatures magiques. Il y avait aussi de nouveaux enseignants, qui se présentèrent brièvement : Chourave, une petite femme replète dont la passion était les plantes, Rikard, le directeur des Serpentard qui ne jurait que par les balais, Trelawney, une femme à l’allure squelettique qui disparaissait sous les bijoux et d’autres dont il ne prit pas la peine de retenir le nom. Le dernier à arriver fût McCarthy, auror à la retraite, engagé au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Severus eut quelques difficultés à ravaler une certaine rancœur en le voyant arriver. Il marchait difficilement à l’aide de sa canne, marmonnant à voix basse sur les changements du château. Et Dumbledore avait préféré ce vieillard à lui ?

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Il fut désarçonné lorsque McGonagall lui souhaita les lèvres pincées la bonne année. Il avait à peine remarqué avoir passé Noël, non pas qu’il s’en soucia vraiment. Il essayait de calmer son impatience, avec le plus grand mal. Potter ne l’avait toujours pas recontacté.

Il s’était installé dans son appartement, au fond des cachots, situé non loin du dortoir des Serpentards et de son propre bureau. Déjà meublé, il n’avait guère eu le temps de remplir les étagères et les placards. Son ancien propriétaire lui avait envoyé par hibou grand-duc un carton des affaires qu'il avait laissées dans sa précédente chambre, mais il ne l’avait pas encore déballé.

Et un jour, sans qu’il n’ait eu le temps de s’y préparer, les élèves furent là. Traversant le parc par groupe, ils donnaient à Severus le sentiment d’assister à une transhumance. Et comme un berger surveillant son troupeau, Dumbledore les regardait arriver depuis la grande fenêtre du second étage. Severus l’avait rejoint là, posté à côté de lui, silencieux. En bas, les directeurs de maison accueillaient leurs élèves. Au bout de quelques instants, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Vous n’êtes pas passé inaperçu lors de votre dernier passage à Pré-au-Lard. »

Severus ne dit rien. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Il n’était pas redescendu au village depuis la dernière fois, préférant envoyer un elfe de maison chercher ses commissions. Il ne fuyait pas, il n’avait juste pas de temps à perdre en de pareilles futilités.

« J’ai déjà reçu des dizaines de lettres de protestation, continua-t-il de sa voix tranquille.

\- C’est vous qui m’avez engagé… » lui fit remarquer le professeur de Potions avec amertume.

Les parents ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient sous la responsabilité d’un ancien Mangemort ? Comme c’était étonnant. D’autant plus que lors de son procès, Severus s’en rappelait par bribe, il ne s’était pas défendu un seul instant de ne pas en être un. Dumbledore s’était contenté d’affirmer qu’il avait changé de camp, devenant espion. Il n’avait pas l’excuse d’avoir été manipulé, ensorcelé, et curieusement, c’était bien moins convaincant pour de nombreuses personnes.

« Je le sais Severus, et je ne le regrette en rien, » lui répondit calmement le vieil homme.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur l’afflux d’élève qui ne semblait jamais se tarir.

« Je vous en prie, Severus, lui dit son supérieur d’un ton poli.

\- Pardon ? demanda le concerné, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Posez donc la question qui vous tracasse. »

Severus entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il était inutile de demander comment il savait qu’effectivement, une question le tracassait. À la place, il remit en ordre ses pensées pour formuler ce qui le questionnait.

« Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir demandé directement mon aide pour Potter ?

\- J’ai pensé qu’il était préférable pour tout le monde que personne ne sache pour Monsieur Potter, dit-il après quelques instants d’hésitation.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le cacher à Poudlard, demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Vous saviez que je le verrais ! »

Dumbledore ne répondit rien à cela. À la place, il se caressa lentement la barbe et changea de sujet.

« Lorsque j’étais jeune professeur, le directeur Dippet avait organisé un tournoi international de Quidditch, entre les écoles. La demi-finale et la finale se déroulaient à Poudlard, et les quatre équipes encore en lice furent réunies ici, ainsi que leurs directeurs. Malheureusement, le directeur de Beauxbâtons, de France, et la directrice de St Diamontákos, de Grèce, étaient connus pour leur haine réciproque. C’étaient tous deux de puissants sorciers, et il ne faisait nul doute que s’ils s’étaient tout deux retrouvés face à face, cela se serait terminé en combat. Merlin sait quels dégâts ils auraient pu occasionner avant que quiconque ne les arrête ! Mais on ne pouvait refuser leur venue sans risquer l’incident diplomatique. Alors, le directeur Dippet s’est tourné vers le château et s’en est remis à lui. Et durant tout leur séjour, ils ne se sont jamais retrouvés dans la même pièce, ne serait-ce qu'à une seule reprise. Il y avait toujours un escalier qui bougeait au dernier moment, une porte qui restait verrouillée, un nouveau passage secret qui apparaissait soudainement. » Dumbledore marqua une pause. « Le château est vivant, voyez-vous. La magie de ses fondateurs et de tout ceux qui l’ont habité s’est superposée au fil des années. Il sent le danger, et agit presque comme une entité pensante. Alors, lorsque j'ai dû, dans l'urgence, vous mettre tous deux en sécurité, je m'en suis remis à lui. Car je pensais qu'il veillerait sur vous, qu'il ferait ce qu'il faudrait.

\- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.»

Dumbledore tourna la tête pour le regarder étrangement, et Severus eut l'impression d'être sondé de l'intérieur.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous, Severus.  _»_ dit il d'un ton songeur.


	12. Mangemorts

**Mangemorts**

 

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus buvait.

Il était pourtant tôt. Il avait libéré ses classes il y avait deux heures de cela et le dîner allait débuter dans peu de temps. Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il y soit toujours présent. Pour prouver tous les soirs aux yeux du monde qu’il était toujours là, qu’il n’avait pas lâchement fui tel le Mangemort qu’il était ? Pour l’empêcher de se morfondre seul dans ses appartements ? Il n’en avait aucune idée, et cela n’avait de toute façon pas grande importance. Severus se demandait ce que le vieil homme dirait s’il s’y présentait saoul. Il frissonna. Il n’était pas assez fou pour faire une telle chose.

Mais voilà, Severus buvait.

Ce n'était pas à cause de ses élèves. Ses deux premières semaines de cours lui laissaient certes un sentiment mitigé, mais après avoir secrètement trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il estimait ne pas avoir à craindre quelques gamins pré-pubères, quelque soit le dégoût, la haine ou la méfiance qu’ils lui portaient.

Severus se remplit un troisième verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Potter n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Ni mot, ni message. En deux semaines, il avait eu le temps de décortiquer tout ce qu'il avait à lire sur les Retourneurs de Temps et sur la Magie Noire du Temps. Malheureusement, il n'en avait rien tiré de concret. Faire ce que Potter avait accompli, c'était changer la trame du temps, modifier l'essence du monde. Vingt ans ? Impossible.

Severus avala d'une traite son verre et s'en resservit un.

Il n'avait rien à faire. Des copies de troisième et quatrième années l'attendaient sur un coin de son bureau, mais cela lui paraissait relever d'un effort surhumain. Il devrait les corriger tôt ou tard, mais là, cela lui semblait juste impossible.

Severus se resservit encore une fois et constata que la bouteille était à moitié vide. Ou à moitié pleine ? Non, définitivement, à moitié vide.

Lily lui disait souvent qu’il était trop pessimiste. Lily voyait toujours la bouteille à moitié pleine, quand elle n’affirmait pas qu’elle était complètement remplie car on ne pouvait pas considérer l’air comme du vide.

Lily. Sa main se crispa sur son verre.

C’était ainsi, il était pessimiste. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son père ne l'avait pas laissé être optimiste. Pourtant, l’espace de quelques étés, il s’était laissé aller à l’espoir, celui d’un avenir plus doux. Car il y avait eu Lily. Il s’était laissé duper, assez misérablement. On ne l’y reprendrait plus.

Severus but lentement son whisky.

Potter avait ses yeux. Il avait évité de trop les regarder, préférant plonger son nez dans les livres plutôt que de soutenir son regard. Car il savait qu’il s’y perdrait. Parce qu’ils étaient d’émeraude et de pureté. Parce que c’était son fils. Harry Potter.

Il regarda son verre. Il restait un fond d’alcool. D’un geste mesuré, il le versa dans la bouteille et la ferma avec précaution.

C’était l’heure du dîner.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus prenait peu à peu ses marques à Poudlard. Les autres professeurs le regardaient toujours un peu de travers. Ils ne l’incluaient que rarement dans les conversations à l’heure du repas. Il ne lui vint pas à l’idée qu’en réalité leurs regards emplis de méfiance étaient dus à son absence totale d'efforts pour leur adresser la parole. Cela n’avait pas d’importance, il préférait être seul. Il inspirait une certaine crainte à ses élèves, et aucun n’osait dire quoi que ce soit pendant ses cours. Severus savait pourtant toutes les rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs. Mais tant qu’il arrivait à maîtriser sa classe, il estimait que cela non plus n’avait pas d’importance.

En réalité, c'était Peeves qui lui posait vraiment problème. Ce dernier ne perdait jamais une occasion de le tourner en ridicule. Il ne s’en prenait jamais physiquement à lui, son statut de professeur le préservait de cela, mais les boutades dont il était la victime étaient tout aussi dévastatrices. Il n’était pas le seul enseignant à se faire railler de la sorte mais avec lui, l’esprit frappeur atteignait des sommets. Ses chansons grotesques étaient autant de rappels de son statut de Mangemort et il lui était impossible de le faire taire. À chaque fois que Peeves le surprenait à déambuler dans les couloirs la nuit, tout Poudlard était aussitôt au courant et une nouvelle comptine sur ses activités soi-disant louches circulait alors. Mais pire encore, il le ridiculisait devant les élèves, se moquant de son teint cadavérique, de ses cheveux gras, de son humeur taciturne, ce qui le décrédibilisait devant ces foutus mômes, et le ramenait douloureusement quelques années en arrière.

Une fois, il avait surpris Peeves en train d’affubler Flitwick de sobriquets ridicules sur sa taille. Le petit professeur s’était contenté de se tourner tranquillement vers l’esprit frappeur et lui avait dit :

« Va-t’en Peeves, ou j’appelle le Baron Sanglant. »

Et l’esprit frappeur s’était exécuté, ne lançant pour sa sortie que quelques bruits vulgaires. Pourtant, lorsque Rogue s’était essayé à pareilles menaces, Peeves s’était contenté de s’esclaffer avant de continuer sa chanson. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir était désert et personne n’avait vu le manque d’autorité flagrant dont il avait fait preuve.

Cela ne pouvait continuer.

Il trouva la solution à son problème dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Ce n’était pas de la magie noire, mais c’était suffisamment malsain pour s’en approcher. Severus ne s’encombra pas de scrupules. Il lui fallut quelques semaines pour apprendre le sort, puis il attendit de se retrouver seul avec l’esprit. Cela arriva un petit matin alors qu’il avait passé la nuit à errer dans le château, le sommeil le fuyant. Peeves commença comme toutes les fois précédentes :

« Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Rogounet ? Que trafique-t-il encore ? Serait-ce un pentagramme que je vois là ? »

Severus ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Peeves mettrait en scène de faux rituels de magie noire. Un pentagramme ? Il fallait être bien ignorant pour penser que la magie noire fonctionnait ainsi. Il ne le laissa pas continuer et sortit sa baguette.

« Ohohoh, que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? ricana l’esprit.

\- _Patiendanim_ », murmura Rogue.

Aussitôt, l’expression narquoise de Peeves s’effaça. Le corps flottant de l’esprit se tordit, comme un drap que l’on essorerait. Encore et encore. La bouche de Peeves s’ouvrit en grand, mais seul un bas sifflement en sortit, comme incapable de prononcer une autre parole. Son corps n’était plus qu’un maigre trognon, compressé, écrasé. Avec une certaine satisfaction, Severus lut pour la première fois dans ses yeux exorbités une terreur abjecte. Dans un chuintement à peine audible, Peeves lâcha :

« Libère-moi… »

Severus haussa un sourcil, ne bougeant pas d’un pouce, des années de rancune refaisant surface.

« S’il te plait… » ajouta Peeves avec difficulté, autant car supplier n’était pas dans sa nature qu'à cause de la douleur que semblait lui causer le sort.

Le jeune professeur agita enfin sa baguette, mettant fin au maléfice. Aussitôt, l’esprit frappeur reprit sa forme initiale. Il amorça un mouvement de fuite avant de s’immobiliser, son regard restant fixé sur le professeur de potion. Ce dernier s’approcha d’un pas et s’exprima d’une voix glaciale :

« Plus de chansons, plus de surnoms ridicules, plus de rumeurs. Est-ce clair ? »

Severus ressentit un certain soulagement lorsque Peeves hocha la tête avec empressement. Il avait été inquiet que son acte puisse être la porte ouverte à une guerre déclarée entre eux. Mais désormais, Peeves le craignait _vraiment_. Ce dernier fila aussitôt sans demander son reste.

À partir de ce jour, Peeves cessa de le ridiculiser. Il était certes toujours grossier en sa présence, comme avec n’importe qui, mais il ne l’attaquait plus. Un midi, il le vit s’en prendre à des premières années, renversant leur propre encre sur leurs affaires. Il approcha silencieusement et se contenta de gronder son nom. Aussitôt, Peeves s’enfuit en caquetant. L’esprit frappeur respectait désormais son autorité.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Le mois de Février touchait à sa fin lorsqu’il surprit une conversation entre McGonagall et McCarthy. Le professeur de métamorphose et celui de défense contre les forces du mal parlaient à voix basse dans la salle des enseignants. Leur ton était conspirateur et ce fut ce qui alerta Severus. Il s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sans un bruit, et tendit l’oreille.

« ... m’étonne de Dumbledore, mais c’est son choix… disait l’ancien Auror.

\- Après tout, cela relève du domaine du bureau des Aurors et non de l’Ordre, lui répondit McGonagall. Nous n’avons aucune légitimité. Je crois qu’il veut que l’Ordre se fasse oublier.

\- Et où est-ce alors ?

\- Il a parlé de Brantom. C’est Maugrey qui dirige l’assaut et d'après ce que j’ai compris, ils attendent la nuit pour l’effet de surprise. Il semblerait qu’ils soient trois ou quatre regroupés autour de Rosier. »

Rosier ! Alors ils parlaient bel et bien de Mangemorts. Malheureusement, il ne put entendre la fin de la conversation. Derrière lui arrivait Chourave et Rikard qui parlaient fort. Il n’eut d’autre choix que d’entrer le plus naturellement possible en compagnie des deux autres professeurs. Sans surprise, McGonagall et McCarthy cessèrent leur discussion et Severus n’en apprit pas plus. Mais il savait suffisamment de choses. Ce soir, des Aurors tenteraient de capturer des fidèles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il connaissait Brantom, il s’y était déjà rendu lors d’une mission pour son ancien maître.

Il se saisit donc des parchemins qu’il était initialement venu chercher dans la salle et prit congé auprès de ses collègues. Il lui restait une classe à assurer, mais il aurait largement fini avant la tombée de la nuit.

Severus passa une heure nébuleuse. Même en tant qu’élève, il n’avait jamais connu une telle agitation en cours. Il laissa ses étudiants partir avec cinq minutes d’avance, sous leurs regards étonnés. Il passa dans ses appartements pour s’habiller chaudement avant de quitter à grands pas le château. Lorsqu’il arriva dans le parc, le soleil disparaissait déjà à l’horizon et il se hâta de transplaner

Lorsqu’il arriva dans le village, le ciel s’était beaucoup obscurci. Le village était désert, seule une certaine agitation semblait régner à l'extrémité sud du hameau. Il se dépêcha de s’y diriger, s’avançant avec prudence alors que le crépuscule s’installait peu à peu. La semi-obscurité le servit et il put s’approcher sans se faire voir. En tendant l’oreille, il apprit que l’assaut devait être donné sur une maison à l’écart des autres, là où déjà la campagne s’étendait en bocages réguliers. Il continua, sachant maintenant où se rendre. À une dizaine de mètres, il vit un groupe sur le bord de la route. Sûrement des Aurors. Il se glissa dans les fourrés pour continuer sa progression, passant par dessus quelques barrières. L’attention des sorciers étaient attirée ailleurs et il put donc s’approcher suffisamment pour avoir la maison en vue. Le cottage se dressait sur le flanc d’une colline, une unique fenêtre brillait dans la pénombre. Autour, des formes se mouvaient dans l’obscurité. L’assaut avait été lancé.

Severus s’avança encore, courbé, aussi silencieux que les autres hommes qui s’apprêtaient à attaquer les Mangemorts. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, mais il ressentait le besoin de voir l’arrestation. Quelque part, il voulait être sûr qu’aucun ne passerait entre les mailles du filet. Il n’avait jamais aimé les autres Mangemorts, ni même Rosier bien qu’il fût un de ses camarades de classe à Poudlard.

Un cri lui parvint. La bataille avait commencé. Il se trouvait encore à vingt mètres du cottage. Brusquement, il se figea. Il y avait quelqu’un, à moins d’un mètre de lui. Il était tapi dans l’ombre, toute son attention portée sur ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Il n’avait pas encore vu Severus. Que faire ? Si c’était un Auror et qu’il le surprenait ici, on l’accuserait d’essayer d’aider les Mangemorts. La sagesse lui intimait de faire demi-tour.

Mais quelque chose clochait. L’homme semblait se cacher. De plus, constata Severus en plissant les yeux dans l’obscurité, il ne paraissait pas porter l’uniforme des Aurors. C’était peut être un fidèle du maître. Sa décision fut vite prise, il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu’il s’échappe ou tente de prendre à revers les Aurors. Qui savait, peut être était-ce un piège ?

Il sortit sa baguette et se glissa sans un bruit jusqu’à l’homme accroupi. Prestement, il se saisit de lui et le retourna, autant pour le voir que pour lui glissa sa baguette sous la gorge. Il le reconnu aussitôt, malgré les ténèbres. Ces cheveux en bataille. Ces yeux verts. Cette cicatrice.

« Potter… siffla-t-il après quelques instants de stupéfaction.

\- Bordel, lâchez-moi ! chuchota le concerné, s’étant remis de sa propre surprise.

\- Qu’est ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, lâchez moi ! » répéta-t-il

L’échange avait été silencieux, à peine un murmure dans la nuit. Potter se débattait, mais avec peu de force. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas plus être vu que lui.

« Pas tant que vous ne m’aurez pas dit la raison de votre présence ici ! attaqua Severus. Mais peut-être préférez vous que l’on règle cela avec les Aurors ici présents ? »

Potter n’avait pas à savoir que lui non plus ne devait pas être vu. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de jeter un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule. La panique gagna Severus. Il regarda lui aussi dans la direction. Et si leur altercation avait attiré les Aurors ? Mais il n’y avait personne.

« Vous bluffez,  dit Potter avec une certaine assurance, probablement à moitié feinte.

- Dumbledore sait-il que vous êtes là ? demanda Severus sans se laisser déstabiliser.

\- Et vous ? » répliqua-t-il avec insolence.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. La tension était palpable dans l’air froid de Février. Au loin, des cris leur parvenaient. Un bruit clair, celui d’une vitre se brisant. Severus finit par le lâcher. Aussitôt, Potter reprit ses distances.

« D’accord, articula lentement Severus. Nous sommes deux à être là où nous ne devrions pas. Et après ? »

Potter reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait au loin. La situation semblait se calmer.

« Il semblerait que ça se finisse mal pour les vôtres… »

Severus jura tout bas.

« Dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? Je ne suis pas –

\- Un Mangemort ? le coupa Potter. Un criminel ? Osez ne serait-ce que le dire et –

\- Avec eux ! finit Severus plus fort pour couvrir la voix de l’insupportable Gryffondor.

\- Non, pas aujourd’hui, plus maintenant, dit-il avec une grimace. C’est de mauvais goût d’être du côté des perdants, n’est ce pas ?

\- Par Merlin Potter, mais que savez vous de moi au fond ? » s’exclama-t-il violemment.

Severus ne supportait pas qu’une masse ignorante puisse le juger sans même le connaître. Ses collègues. Ses élèves. Tous les autres. Mais cette question, à l’adresse du garçon venant du futur, prenait un tout autre sens. Celui-ci n’eut pas l’occasion de lui répondre. Leur conversation s’en était allée crescendo et leurs éclats de voix avaient attiré l’attention.

« Hé ! Il y en a ici ! » s’écria un homme à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se redresser dans un même mouvement, s’élançant dans l’obscurité. Potter, en habit moldu, prit rapidement de l’avance. Severus, quant à lui, était entravé par sa cape qui se prenait dans la végétation environnante.

« Pas par là », siffla-t-il tandis qu’il voyait Potter se diriger droit dans la direction de la route, où le groupe d’Aurors devait se tenir prêt à intervenir.

Soudain, tout lui parut clair. La zone entière était encerclée, impossible de passer entre les mailles du filet comme à l’aller. La seule solution était de transplaner loin d’ici. Mais là encore ils risquaient tout autant d’être capturés. Sauf s’il faisait diversion. Parce que Potter ne devait être attrapé.

Il s’arrêta et sortit sa baguette.

« Transplanez ! » lança-t-il à l’adresse de l’autre homme en espérant qu’il lui obéirait.

Quelques instants après, le son familier d’un transplanage lui parvint. Aussitôt, un éclat rouge jaillit des ténèbres à deux mètres de là, filant droit là où Potter devait se trouver pour encore quelques secondes. Severus ne le laissa pas faire et érigea un bouclier entre les deux. Un second rayon jaillit, vers lui cette fois-ci, dont il se protégea aisément.

Cela faisait des mois qu’il ne s’était pas battu, mais ses réflexes lui revinrent aussitôt. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte. Son environnement immédiat lui apparut aussitôt avec clarté : rien dans cette rase campagne ne lui permettait de se protéger. Des pas fendaient les hautes herbes qui l’entouraient, il serait bientôt encerclé. Il para une nouvelle attaque tout en reculant, se gardant bien de répliquer. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de protéger ses arrières. Il ne se faisait guère d’illusion, il doutait parvenir à s’échapper. Le piège, même s’il n’était pas dirigé contre lui, se refermait. De nouveaux Aurors s’étaient joints au combat et même s’il parvenait toujours à les maîtriser, il sentait ses muscles devenir endoloris, chaque sort paré lui demandait toujours plus d’énergie. D’ici quelques minutes, il ne parviendrait plus à les contenir.

S’était-il rouillé à ce point en l’espace de quelques mois ? C’était pathétique. Ou était-ce sa volonté de vivre qui n’était plus aussi tenace ? Il repoussa cette idée, se concentrant sur le combat. Tout ce qu’il fallait c’était gagner du temps pour Potter. Que celui-ci soit loin quand ils tenteraient de retrouver sa trace.

Une voix plus forte se fit entendre.

Il était foutu.

Même à un contre un, il ne pouvait guère espérer tenir tête à l’un des Aurors les plus brillants. Pourtant, il ne cessa de se défendre. Chaque seconde gagnée comptait. Mais sa baguette finit par lui sauter des mains. Il ne tenta pas de s’enfuir en courant. À quoi bon ? Il ne se ridiculiserait pas. On l’entoura et des lumières, brandies à bout de bras, éclairèrent la scène. Trois Aurors le tenaient en joue de leurs baguettes, tandis qu’un quatrième ramassait la sienne, tombée à ses pieds. Maugrey était là, le menaçant avec son arme, et grogna :

« Rogue ! J’aurais dû m’en douter ! Ramenez-le avec les autres, » grogna-t-il à l’adresse de ses subalternes avant de rebrousser chemin.

Les sorciers le conduisirent jusqu’à la maison où étaient alignés les Mangemorts. Les trois hommes entravés par des liens lui étaient inconnus. Des sous-fifres ? Des membres dont on lui avait caché l’existence ? Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il chercha des yeux Rosier et finit par reconnaître son corps, allongé dans l’herbe, à quelques pas de la fenêtre brisée, la chemise ensanglantée. Était-il mort ? Un homme soignait grossièrement les blessures causées par le verre, aussi devait-il juste être évanoui ou paralysé. Severus n'aurait su dire s'il ressentait de la déception ou du soulagement.

Il fut lui aussi attaché et laissé de côté. L’adrénaline disparaissait peu à peu de son organisme et il commençait à assimiler la folie de son acte. Tout était de la faute de Potter. Encore.

Une soudaine agitation prit le groupe d’Aurors. Quelqu’un arrivait. Severus l’entendit avant de le voir. Dumbledore était là. Devait-il s’inquiéter ou au contraire être rassuré ? Il serait très vite fixé.

L’estimable sorcier s’arrêta devant lui, ses yeux clairs et perçants semblant le sonder. Son visage était paisible, ne reflétant aucune surprise. Maugrey devait l’avoir déjà prévenu de sa présence car il se contenta de dire d’une voix tranquille :

« Qu’a-t-il fait, Alastor ? A-t-il combattu ? A-t-il blessé quelqu’un ?

\- Il s’est contenté de se défendre, maugréa le sorcier aux cicatrices, de bonne foi.

\- Dans ce cas, il n’y a aucune raison de le faire prisonnier.

\- Il y avait quelqu’un d’autre, selon mes gars. Il lui a permis de s’enfuir !

\- Est-ce vrai, Severus ? »

Ce dernier fut surpris qu’on lui demande son avis. Il mit une fraction de seconde à formuler une réponse correcte :

« Je n’ai permis à aucun Mangemort de s’enfuir, répondit-il, chargeant sa voix de dégoût pour être assimilé à une telle idée.

\- Vous n’allez pas croire une telle énormité, Dumbledore !

\- L’enquête nous permettra de savoir s’il y avait effectivement d’autres Mangemorts avec eux. En attendant, je crois que l’on peut appliquer la présomption d’innocence pour Severus. Si vous avez besoin de lui, il sera à Poudlard. »

Le jeune professeur savait que le directeur le mettait ainsi sous sa responsabilité aux yeux des Aurors. Ces derniers s’étaient tous rassemblés autour d’eux. Ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi cet homme, considéré par tous comme un dangereux criminel, n’allait pas à Azkaban. Personne ne croyait en sa rédemption. Personne sauf Dumbledore, qui lui faisait là aveuglement confiance.

« Ce n’est pas tolérable ! s’écria un Auror en s’avançant d’un pas. Il n’avait rien à faire là, vous n’allez pas me dire que ce n’était pas lié, qu’il se trouvait ici par hasard ! Sa présence est plus que suspecte, à ce titre – »

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri.

« Rosier a disparu ! »

Dans un même mouvement, tous les Aurors se retournèrent pour constater que le Mangemort ne se trouvait plus allongé sur le sol. Ils partirent aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais ils durent très vite se rendre à l’évidence : Rosier s’était volatilisé dans la nuit. Les sorciers avaient sous-estimé les capacités de l’homme. Ce dernier avait sûrement feint l’évanouissement et, lorsque plus personne ne prêtait attention à lui, avait aisément pu se défaire du faible sort d’entrave qui l’immobilisait.

Les Aurors se rejetèrent la faute les uns sur les autres. Severus ne leur donnait pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu’ils l’accusent, ce qui arriva :

« C’était son objectif ! s’exclama l’un d’eux. C’était pour le libérer qu’il est là !

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas formuler des accusions sans fondement, s’il vous plait », dit Dumbledore d’une voix qui n’avait rien d’agressive, pourtant l’Auror en question cessa aussitôt son inculpation. Le regard du vieil homme était dangereusement calme.

« Ebert, aboya Maugrey. Libérez-le et rendez-lui sa baguette. »

Personne n’osa contester l’ordre, pourtant les reproches étaient latents. Où allait la fidélité de Maugrey en premier lieu ? À l’Ordre du Phénix ou au Ministère de la Magie ? Il semblait là évident qu’il obéissait à Dumbledore plus qu’à sa conscience professionnelle. Severus n’allait pas s’en plaindre alors qu’on lui rendait sa baguette et qu’il repartait libre en compagnie du directeur.

Ils transplanèrent tous deux aux portes de Poudlard, franchissant le parc à pas lents. Il aurait été illusoire de penser que cela s’arrêterait là. Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous là, Severus ?

\- J’ai entendu McGonagall et McCarthy en parler tout à l’heure… révéla Severus.

\- Et bien, voilà qui me confirmerait vos talents d’espion si j’avais encore des doutes, constata Dumbledore d’un ton léger. Cela n’explique pas pour autant votre présence là-bas. »

Severus ne se laissa pas tromper par le ton aimable du sorcier. De sa réponse dépendaient beaucoup de choses. Il ne pouvait pas mentionner Potter, où son acte aurait été inutile.

« Je voulais voir, je voulais savoir. Vous me maintenez dans l’ignorance, monsieur le directeur. Mais je suis encore concerné par cet univers, de l’autre côté peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez m’en écarter. »

Ils étaient arrivés aux portes du château. Dumbledore le regarda un long moment, comme s’il le jugeait, puis gravit la volée de marche sans un regard en arrière.

« Méfiez-vous si vous devez quitter le château, les Aurors risquent de vous suivre de près. Bonne nuit Severus. »

Severus s’attarda quelques instants dehors, ses yeux parcourant les grilles du parc plongées dans l’obscurité. Il devait parler à Potter, mais si son courrier et ses déplacements étaient surveillés, cela compliquait la tâche. Il eut un sourire mordant. Comme si se débarrasser d’une filature avait été un jour un problème pour lui.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Harry se laissa aller contre un mur, hors d’haleine. Il avait transplané dans les couloirs du métro londonien, dans l’idée de semer ses poursuivants. Il s’était mêlé à la foule clairsemée, le temps de quelques stations, avant de descendre et de transplaner à nouveau. Arrivé devant sa chaumière, il avait couru et ne s’était arrêté qu’à l’abri entre ses quatre murs. Comportement ô combien puéril et pourtant, ce n’était que là qu’il s’était enfin senti protégé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Il se servit un grand verre d’eau avant de s’asseoir afin de faire un point sur la soirée. Tout avait commencé avec la venue de Weltz qui, de fil en aiguille, lui avait révélé que les Aurors menaient un assaut le soir même. S’il avait été réticent à lui révéler le lieu exact de résidence des Mangemorts, il avait fini par lui souffler à demi-mots le nom de la ville à force de questions. Harry lui avait promis d’être prudent et de n’y jeter qu’un coup d’œil.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment jusqu’à quel point l’elfe bravait les ordres de son maître, mais la confiance qu’il lui accordait lui faisait chaud au cœur. C’était son plus fidèle soutien à cette époque.

Mais tout ne s’était pas passé comme il l’avait escompté. Il n’avait même pas pu voir la capture des Mangemorts, tout cela par la faute de Rogue. Que faisait-il là ? Était-ce la curiosité qui l’avait poussé lui aussi ou nourrissait-il de noirs desseins ? Harry n’arrivait pas à trancher. Car, entendant l’exhortation de l’homme, il s’était retourné et l’avait vu, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec les Aurors, pour lui laisser le temps de transplaner. Rogue lui avait permis de s’enfuir, aussi dérangeante que cette pensée pouvait l’être.

Quels ennuis s’était-il attiré ainsi ? Il tapa du poing sur l’accoudoir. Ne pas savoir l’excédait. Mais une question, parmi toutes les autres, ne voulait pas le quitter. Avait-il changé le passé ? Et si, cette nuit, Severus Rogue était enfermé à Azkaban ? Quelque part, c’était ce qu’il voulait. Pourtant cet espoir n’était pas dénué de toute crainte. Des sentiments contradictoires l’assaillaient. Il voulait que Rogue disparaisse. Et pourtant une peur terrible s’emparait de lui lorsqu’il songeait au fait qu’il puisse mourir. Il ne savait même plus quelles étranges pensées motivaient chacune de ses idées. La peur, la haine, le désespoir. Parfois il craignait qu’une force supérieure ne contrôle sa vie. La même force qui l’avait poussé à reposer le diadème dans la salle sur demande, à le laisser là pour qu’un jour il le retrouve alors qu’il savait au fond de lui que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait.

Une angoisse sourde montait en lui. Il ne savait plus que penser. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s’il n’avait pas rencontré Rogue à cette époque. Mais le mal était fait, il ne pouvait guère plus l’ignorer. Cela serait si simple de l’oublier et de se concentrer sur ses problèmes. Mais il n’y parvenait pas.

Il devait savoir ce qu’il était advenu de lui. Il aurait besoin de Weltz pour cela.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva comme tous les autres jours. Il se vêtit à gestes lents de ses robes sombres. Il se rendit en silence dans la Grande Salle. Il s’assit sans un mot devant son café noir. Ce n’est qu’en quittant la table des professeurs, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, que sa routine se dérégla. Car dans sa poche se trouvait un parchemin qu’il était sûr ne pas avoir mis lui même. _"Il faut que l’on se voit."_ disait le mot et bien qu’il ne fût pas signé, il savait de qui il provenait. Potter. Comment le papier était arrivé là, c’était une autre question, sur laquelle il ne s’appesantit pas.

Durant toute la journée, un plan s’échafauda dans son esprit. Le soir, il inscrivit au dos du parchemin une date et un lieu de rendez-vous, avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il suspendit sa robe dans son séjour et alla se coucher sans essayer de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Le lendemain, le parchemin avait disparu. Il prit cela comme une confirmation.

Le soir du rendez-vous, il attendit que la nuit soit profonde pour sortir dans le parc. Il craignait que les cheminées ne soient surveillées, aussi avait-il eu une autre idée. Arrivé devant le Saule Cogneur, il prit une longue branche et appuya sur la racine en forme de nœud. Aussitôt, l’arbre arrêta ses mouvements agressifs et Severus put se glisser entre les racines. Dire que c’était Sirius Black qui lui avait expliqué comment faire cela. Il dut réfréner une soudaine montée de haine.

Avançant rapidement, il arriva bientôt dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il eut du mal à trouver une sortie non condamnée mais finit par apercevoir une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée, par laquelle il se glissa. Tapi le long du mur, il attendit quelques minutes afin de s’assurer ne pas avoir été suivi. Enfin, il passa par dessus la barrière et se rendit à son rendez-vous, l’œil alerte.

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry s’arrêta quelques instants pour contempler la petite maison où il se rendait, à l’écart de Pré-au-lard. Le terme de maison était trop flatteur, c’était tout juste un cabanon aux murs effrités. Mais c’était ici que Rogue lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il avait transplané au loin pour s’approcher discrètement du village afin de ne rencontrer personne. Il était vêtu d’une chaude cape qu’il avait remontée sur son visage, plus pour se cacher que pour le froid. Malgré l’heure tardive, un homme l’avait vaguement interpelé mais il avait accéléré le pas pour l’éviter.

Il poussa la porte du cabanon pour entrer dans…un intérieur de cabanon. Il n’y avait rien de magique dans les caisses en bois empilées, ni dans les grosses araignées qui courraient au plafond. Il pensa pendant quelques instants à Ron, avant qu’une voix derrière lui ne chasse son pincement au cœur.

« Entrez Potter, vous allez nous faire repérer. »

Harry essaya de ne pas tressaillir à la voix de son ancien professeur, mais s’exécuta néanmoins. Rogue s’engouffra dans le cabanon à son tour, jetant un regard suspicieux dehors avant de refermer la porte, les plongeant dans le noir.

« J’ai vu des bougies dans un coin, dit Harry, obligeamment.

\- Et bien, allez les allumer, » répliqua d’un ton cinglant l’homme aux cheveux longs.

Harry se retint de lui répondre et se servit de sa baguette pour trouver les bougies. Une fois allumées, il en envoya quelques unes auprès de Rogue. Les flammes vacillantes étaient suffisantes pour que Harry remarque le regard noir de l’autre homme. Il passa outre.

« Je voulais m’assurer que… Et bien, que vous vous en étiez sorti, bafouilla Harry. Par rapport à l’autre jour.

\- Comme vous le voyez, je m’en suis tiré… » lui répliqua-t-il d’un ton sec. « Mais avant cela, j’avais continué à réfléchir à votre problème. »

Harry sentait dans cette simple phrase de lourds reproches. Certes, il n’avait pas contacté Rogue depuis qu’il avait quitté Poudlard. Mais ce n’était pas entièrement dû à sa mauvaise volonté. Il avait découvert dans le grenier une colonie impressionnante de Lutins de Cornouaille - comment avaient-ils pu arriver si loin de leur lieu d’habitat naturel ? - et il lui avait fallu s’en débarrasser avant que le printemps ne leur redonne toute leur énergie.

« Alors, qu’est ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et Harry vit à l’incurvation de ses lèvres que les prochains mots qu’il dirait seraient incendiaires. Mais à la place, il referma la bouche et d’un mouvement d’épaule fit tomber sa cape sur l’une des caisses. Son regard était grave quand il se décida à parler.

« Rien. » Il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules, comme s’il se déchargeait de ce qui allait suivre.  « Vous êtes une aberration. » Harry sentit que dans ces mots il essayait de le blesser. Il se contenta de serrer les dents sans rien dire. « L’objet, Potter. L’objet est la clef. Nous devons l’étudier ! »

Mais Harry ne pouvait lui en parler. Il n’arrivait même pas à concevoir retourner le chercher pour le lui montrer. Ni à Rogue, ni à Dumbledore. Personne. Il _devait_ rester là-bas, dans la Salle sur Demande, à l’exact endroit où il était. Tout son corps se hérissait à l’idée qu’il puisse en être autrement. Il secoua la tête, réprimant un frisson de dégoût. Rogue porta une main à sa tempe, agacé.

« Son histoire, il faut savoir qui l’a créé, dans quel but, les matériaux utilisés, les enchantements qui l’entourent… »

Harry hocha la tête. C’était ce qu’il avait eu l’intention de faire, avant de découvrir les Lutins qui peuplaient son grenier. Il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à ce que Rogue abonde dans son sens.

« Potter… murmura Rogue d’une voix menaçante. Dites moi de quel objet il s’agit, je ferais des recherches pour vous…

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide ! s’exclama Harry, sentant la colère renaître de ses cendres.

\- Quelle présomption, Potter ! assena l’homme avec une moue de dédain. Vous êtes _vraiment_ comme votre père, persuadé de tout réussir seul mieux que tout le monde et qu’importe si vous mettez les autres en danger !

\- Ne parlez pas de mon père ! » Sa voix était blanche. « Vous ne le connaissiez pas !

\- Vous non plus, il me semble ! »

La douleur qui l’assaillit ne fut pas aussi vive qu’il l’aurait cru. Mais plus que le sens des paroles, c’est l’affreuse grimace ironique du maître des potions qui le transperça. Il y avait dans cet homme une haine, une colère et une méchanceté qui le laissèrent quelques instants pantois. Il avait oublié. Il le savait pourtant, mais il l’avait oublié. Il avait haï Rogue ces dernières années car il incarnait la méchanceté absolu, l’être perfide et cupide par excellence. Le jeune Rogue qui avait essayé de l’aider semblait plus éloigné qu’il ne l’aurait cru de l’individu infâme et avide de pouvoir qui avait porté la main sur Dumbledore. Mais voilà, c’était Rogue et il y avait une raison à sa haine initiale, même en mettant de côté l’assassin. C’était un connard, un véritable connard.

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Severus se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire fuir ainsi, mais sa dernière phrase avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réalise être allé trop loin. Par Merlin, il lui faisait tant penser à _elle_! Lorsqu’il le voyait, tous les souvenirs qu’il s’efforçait d’oublier renaissaient en lui. Il ravivait cette douleur qui meurtrissait son âme, qui lui donnait tant envie de frapper, de blesser n’importe qui et Potter plus particulièrement.

Il se donna quelques instants pour respirer profondément avant de se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme. Car malgré la colère brûlante, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher l’affaire. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il devait continuer. Mais c’était trop tard, Potter avait déjà disparu.

Severus récupéra sa cape et se frotta le visage. Cette nuit là, il resta de longues heures assis par terre, adossé au vieux cabanon, ne se préoccupant ni du froid glacial qui l’enveloppait, ni du risque qu’on le surprenne là. Il ruminait de sombres pensées. Parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de cette fascination. Harry Potter l’obsédait. Il ne se passait pas une journée, une heure, sans qu’il ne pense à lui. Ce qui était ridicule, car il ne savait rien de lui. En revanche, l’inverse ne pouvait être plus faux. Potter le connaissait lui, mais un lui qui n’était pas lui, pas encore tout au moins. Cela l’effrayait et le fascinait d’une même impulsion. Il était comme le papillon, attiré par la bougie. Potter, une flamme, une lumière ? Il grimaça.

Lily avait été son soleil. Magnifique. Mais Harry Potter n’était pas Lily. Non. Il ne pouvait en rien égaler la beauté et la grâce de sa Lily. Ni son intelligence, son rire, sa douceur. Ni son éclat. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne parvenait à se défaire de cette impression. Tenace. Dérangeante. Par dessus tout, c’était ce qui le rendait malade.

Il avait toujours réussi à faire taire ses pensées, à repousser ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit. Inaccessible. Seul la douleur restait. Souffrir sans vouloir admettre pourquoi. C’était bien plus supportable que l’impétuosité de ses sentiments. Il se leurrait, se reposant dans le déni. Et Potter brisait les barrières précaires qui le protégeaient. Parce que -

Lily était morte et rien ne la ferait revenir.

C’était la première fois qu’il formulait cette pensée clairement dans son esprit. Et pour la première fois, il ne put retenir l’émotion qui le submergea. Il porta une main à sa joue et, avec un étonnement détaché, la trouva trempée. Il ne fit rien pour l’essuyer, incapable de déchiffrer ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux se brouillaient, fixant avec perplexité sa main humide. Puis, quelque chose se brisa. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur sa peau, glaçant son visage dans une grimace douloureuse. Tout ce qu’il avait refoulé depuis _ce jour_ remontait à la surface. Le sentiment de se noyer, de perdre pied. Il se roula en boule, silencieusement. Il voulait se protéger, se dérober à ces sentiments insupportables. Si douloureux.

Il voulait que tout s’arrête. Il voulait Lily.


	13. Occlumancie

  **Occlumancie**

 

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry se leva, bailla et jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Il était déjà plus de midi. Il fit un peu de place sur la table pour se préparer un breakfast, poussant les grimoires qui l’encombraient. Là, entre les parchemins et les bouteilles d’encre, il vit une plume, qui n’était assurément pas à lui. Grande, d’un rouge éclatant, elle semblait même briller d’une lueur interne.

« Fumseck… » murmura-t-il.

Que cela  signifiait-t-il ? Il tenta d’appeler Weltz, mais celui-ci devait être occupé car il ne vint pas. Il haussa les épaules et reposa la plume. Après avoir rapidement avalé quelques tartines, il nettoya et rangea un peu. Alors qu’il classait ses notes, il entendit distinctement trois coups. Quelqu’un attendait à la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils, bien qu’il sache déjà de qui il s’agissait. Il alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière, se tenait majestueusement Dumbledore et Harry ne put s’empêcher, malgré la rancœur, de se sentir impressionné par la puissance qu’il dégageait.

« Bonjour Mr Potter. Me feriez-vous l’honneur de m’inviter ? »

Son visage était neutre, et c’était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi. Pas de pétillement dans son regard, ni de bienveillance. Pas de colère non plus. À dire vrai, son expression ne reflétait strictement rien. Déstabilisé, Harry le laissa entrer et lui indiqua le fauteuil le plus confortable avant de mettre de l’eau à chauffer pour le thé. Il s’assit en face de lui.

« Comment allez-vous, professeur ? demanda-t-il d’un ton poli.

\- Ce n’est pas la question, » lui répondit-il et Harry eut du mal à reconnaître cette voix sans émotion.

Harry se souvint des paroles de Weltz. Était-ce ainsi que le vieil homme se protégeait, afin de ne pas céder à la tentation, à l’envie de connaître le futur ? Pourquoi en ce cas venait-il malgré tout au lieu d’envoyer son émissaire ?

« Nous devons parler de votre avenir dans cette époque, Mr Potter.

\- Je- Je n’ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de retourner le temps… »

Il lui était difficile d’exprimer avec des mots à quel point il se sentait mal à ce sujet. Il espérait que son air piteux en dirait suffisamment long au vieil homme.

« Je le sais, et vous ne semblez pas être prêt à trouver une solution. Je crains que les livres de Poudlard soient insuffisants pour cela.

\- Je n’ai pas encore fini de les lire, admit Harry, contrit.

\- Lorsque ce sera le cas, il vous faudra trouver des informations ailleurs. Ce qui peut comporter certains risques. Savez-vous protéger votre esprit ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il était tenté de répondre "un peu" mais ce serait un mensonge. Il était aussi doué en occlumancie qu’un Scroutt à pétard en couture.

« Non, répondit-il enfin.

\- Je m’en doutais. Si quelqu’un apprend qui vous êtes, il pourrait essayer de pénétrer dans votre esprit, ce qui serait catastrophique. » Dumbledore marqua un temps. « Je vous ai trouvé un professeur. Je suppose que de telles compétences seront tout aussi utiles lorsque vous retournerez à votre époque. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se souvenait bien que, lorsqu’il prenait des cours avec Rogue, celui-ci s’était de nombreuses fois introduit dans son esprit, violant sans scrupule son intimité, explorant son passé. Il eut soudain un affreux doute. Et si une telle méthode n’était nullement nécessaire à l’apprentissage de l’occlumancie ? À l'époque, il avait déjà accusé Rogue d'aider Voldemort à pénétrer dans son esprit, mais il avait depuis oublié ces incriminations.

«  N’est ce pas risqué ? demanda-t-il. Ce professeur, il pourra entrer à tout moment dans mon esprit.

\- En effet. C’est sûrement ce qui se produira. J’ai pris mes dispositions concernant ceci.

\- Qui sont ?

\- Tout vous sera expliqué le moment venu. »

En disant cela, Dumbledore lui avait tendu un papier sur lequel était inscrit quelques indications ainsi qu’une adresse. Harry y jeta un coup d’œil. Elle ne lui disait strictement rien.

« Parviendrez-vous à vous y rendre ? C’est près de Londres.

\- Je me débrouillerai, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien. Votre professeur vous y attendra, tout ce que vous avez à savoir est écrit. Je vous quitte donc maintenant. »

D’un mouvement ample et gracieux, le vieil homme se leva et en quelques pas fut à la porte. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il en eut franchit le seuil que Harry, qui l’avait suivi, trouva comment formuler la question qui le taraudait :

« Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu aujourd’hui ? »

Pour la première fois de leur entrevue, une émotion fugace passa sur son visage, qui s’effaça aussitôt.

« Au revoir Mr Potter, et bonne chance. »

Dumbledore quitta le jardin à grandes enjambées et Harry lui trouva de un air de fuite.

Derrière lui, la bouilloire sur le feu se mit à siffler.

 

\- Severus Rogue –

 

Severus était assis devant l’antique bureau directorial. Il commençait peu à peu à s’habituer à ce décor, à ces portraits somnolant dans leurs cadres, au phénix resplendissant sur son perchoir et surtout à Dumbledore, le fixant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire aimable sur le visage.

« Comment allez-vous, Severus ?

\- Bien, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Déjà les vacances de Pâques, comme le temps passe vite ! »

Severus hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son thé. Il n’y avait rien à ajouter. Il attendit que Dumbledore lui révèle la vraie raison de sa convocation.

« Comment se portent vos amis les Aurors ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris. Un mois après, la surveillance imposée par Maugrey était toujours en place. Le jeune professeur sortait peu, aussi pensait-il avec une certaine satisfaction à l’ennui mortel que les sorciers devaient ressentir à l’attendre jour et nuit à la sortie de Poudlard.

« Je m’accommode de leur présence, répondit-il, se demandant où le directeur voulait en venir.

\- Bien, bien… » Dumbledore tourna distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse. « J’aurais une mission à vous confier.

\- Une mission du genre dont le Ministère de la Magie ne doit pas avoir vent ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Severus mit quelques instants pour s’en remettre. Il lui faisait confiance, totalement. Il lui confiait une mission.

« Je vous écoute.

\- Cela concerne Mr Potter. Je désire qu’il s’exerce à l’occlumancie.

\- Vous voulez que je lui apprenne à fermer son esprit ?

\- Non, ceci sera le rôle de Mr Studenkin. J’ai besoin que vous le surveilliez, Severus. Mr Potter mettra certains de ses souvenirs, les plus dangereux, à l’abri dans une Pensine, mais il ne peut y mettre l’intégralité de sa mémoire. En pénétrant dans son esprit, il est plus que probable que Mr Studenkin finisse par se douter de quelque chose, de sa _condition_. »

Dumbledore avait dit le dernier mot comme embarrassé, et c’était la première fois que Severus le voyait ainsi. Il voulut insister, lui demande d’expliciter ce qu’il entendait par là avant de se raviser. À la place, il revêtit l’habit du fidèle subordonné.

« S’il en vient à comprendre que Potter vient du futur, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire… » répliqua le professeur avec une moue.

Dumbledore le regarda avec insistance, comme s’il attendait à ce qu’il trouve par lui même. Et Severus comprit. D’une voix blanche il dit :

« Vous voudriez que je lui efface la mémoire.

\- En effet, lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde le vieil homme, comme si ce qu’il lui demandait était parfaitement sensé.

\- C'est illégal et immoral, monsieur le directeur. »

Non pas que de telles considérations l'eut un jour préoccupé, mais il avait le sentiment que le fait d'avoir changé de camps devait l’influencer sur ces notions.

« Mr Studenkin recevra une compensation pour tous ces… désagréments.

\- Êtes-vous certain qu’il désirerait de cette compensation ?

\- Oui. »

La voix était inflexible, assurée. Dumbledore croyait en ce qu’il disait, ou tout au moins le disait-il avec suffisamment de conviction pour en donner l’apparence.

« Il faudra bien sûr que vous suiviez le cours aussi, continua Dumbledore, comme si la question était close pour lui.

\- Afin que Studenkin ne se doute pas de mon véritable rôle…

\- Non, pour que vous perfectionniez votre occlumancie.

\- Je maitrise l'occlumancie, dit Severus avec dédain. Vous le savez.

\- Seriez-vous capable de résister à une investigation de Voldemort lui même ? Vous connaissez ses talents en légilimancie. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il l’avait fait, d’une certaine manière. Mais jamais son maître ne l’avait soupçonné au point de pénétrer entièrement dans sa tête. . Seul Malefoy avait tenté de fouiller dans son esprit. Ses escapades, afin d’informer Dumbledore avait fini par rendre le Mangemort suspicieux. Mais Malefoy était un bien piètre legilimens. Pour duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus devait lui laisser accès à une partie de son esprit sans qu’il ne remarque qu’une autre partie lui était cachée. S’il connaissait la théorie, il en était actuellement incapable.

Dumbledore prit son silence comme un consentement, constata Severus avec accablement.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Un fin crachin avait enveloppé Londres et ses environs. Sans plus s’en préoccuper, Harry s’arrêta devant une maison étroite. Il regarda autour de lui. C’était un quartier tranquille, dans la banlieue tranquille d’une ville tranquille. Sans histoire. Il était en avance mais, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois l’adresse, il alla sonner à la cloche suspendue sur le palier. Comme personne ne répondait, il déverrouilla la porte d’un coup de baguette et entra.

Il secoua sa tignasse noire et une myriade de gouttelettes se répandit sur le sol. Dansant d’un pied sur l’autre quelques instants, il finit par jeter un sort pour sécher le carrelage blanc. Un rapide tour des lieux lui permit de voir qu’il n’y avait personne. Les pièces étaient toutes impersonnelles, les murs nus et immaculés, le mobilier quelconque. Harry eut aussitôt cet endroit en aversion, qui lui rappelait désagréablement Privet Drive. Il s’assit alors dans le salon et attendit.

Un bruit finit par parvenir de l’entrée. Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Ses salutations chaleureuses se figèrent dans sa gorge et son cœur se glaça. Il était fatigué de tout cela. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retourner à son époque, pouvoir agir sans la crainte de distordre l’espace-temps et surtout cesser de prétendre ne pas haïr l’assassin de Dumbledore. Parce que, encore une fois, c’était Rogue qui se tenait là. Pourtant, à la place de la haine attendue, un profond découragement le submergea.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard supérieur et Harry, malgré toute sa lassitude, sentit son sang s’échauffer.

« Vous ! Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous m’avez suivi ? Non… Ne me dites pas… Dumbledore ne _vous_ a tout de même pas demandé de _me_ donner des cours ? »

Rogue fronça le nez et renifla de dédain.

« Non. »

Sans un mot de plus, il traversa la pièce, posa sur la table le paquet qu’il tenait à la main et défit l’emballage. Une fois celui-ci ôté, Harry reconnut une Pensine. Pas n’importe laquelle, il était presque sûr que c’était celle de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait bien avoir vu Rogue l’utiliser lors de leurs cours, aussi fût-il étonné lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui plutôt que de s’en servir.

« Venez par ici, Potter. »

Harry, conditionné par six années d’obéissance, s’approcha. Le récipient en pierre était rempli d’un étrange liquide incolore qui, contrairement à toutes les fois précédentes, était lisse et uniforme. Aucun tourbillon argenté n’agitait la surface et le jeune sorcier pouvait même voir le fond du récipient, aussi finement sculpté que le reste. Était-ce ainsi qu’était une Pensine vide de tous souvenirs ?

« Ceci est une Pensine, l’informa Rogue d’un air supérieur.

\- Je sais ce que c’est, lui répondit sèchement Harry, agacé.

\- Dumbledore, continua Rogue avec une exaspération contenue, veut que vous y mettiez vos souvenirs les plus _dangereux_ , pour les mettre à l’abri de la personne qui vous enseignera l’occlumancie. »

Harry hocha la tête. C’était sensé. Il se mit face à la bassine magique avant d’interrompre son geste brutalement. Il dévisagea Rogue, un terrible fourmillement s’insinuant dans sa poitrine. Une fois ses souvenirs extraits de son esprit, il n’y aurait alors rien de plus facile pour le Mangemort de les consulter. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il était bien trop naïf, encore une fois il avait failli faire confiance à Rogue. Il prit précautionneusement la Pensine et, sans plus regarder l’autre homme, l’emmena dans la pièce attenante. Là, il s’y enferma. Il posa l’objet sur une commode et le fixa intensément.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les runes gravées dans la pierre, réfléchissant. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour extraire ses pensées de son esprit. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tempe. C’est ainsi qu’il avait vu Dumbledore et Rogue faire. Mais pour le reste, il ignorait comment procéder. Et il était hors de question qu’il demande à l’autre bâtard.

Il se concentra sur le diadème, son emplacement dans la Salle sur Demande et, lorsqu’il n’eut que cela en tête, il tenta de l’expulser de lui. Dans sa main, il sentit sa baguette vibrer. Il l’éloigna alors de son crâne et un fin filament argenté s’en détacha. Il était surpris d’y être parvenu à la première tentative. Peut-être ses cours précédents avec Rogue lorsqu’il était adolescent n’avaient-ils pas été totalement une perte de temps ? Il recommença l’opération plusieurs fois encore. Il ignorait ce qu’il devait mettre de côté, aussi passa-t-il un long moment à prélever ses souvenirs. Au bout de quelques temps, il lui semblait que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y parvienne plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans la Pensine, les fragments de souvenir tourbillonnaient paresseusement, s’entremêlaient et se détachaient tels des anguilles argentées. Avait-il atteint la limite ? Faute de pouvoir répondre à ses interrogations, il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver un endroit où cacher la Pensine. Il la déposa dans un placard qu’il verrouilla. Il aurait voulu mettre une meilleure protection, mais en attendant il surveillerait attentivement Rogue. Il sortit de la pièce qu’il ferma d’un coup de baguette aussi.

Harry, concentré sur sa tâche, n’avait pas entendu les bruits provenant du salon, aussi sursauta-t-il en apercevant qu’un homme avait rejoint Rogue. Celui-ci n’était pas très imposant : à peine plus grand que Harry, assez maigre et ramassé sur lui même. Ses cheveux courts, ses pommettes aigües et ses yeux bleus pâles lui donnaient un air de faucon. Malgré sa vivacité, Harry lui donna une soixantaine d’année.

« Vous devez être Harry, dit-il et le jeune homme y décela un léger accent russe. Je suis votre professeur, Monsieur Studenkin. Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Allons voir à l’étage s’il y a une pièce qui convient. »

Et aussitôt, il gravit l’escalier, laissant les deux jeunes hommes derrière lui se dévisager en chiens de faïence.

«  Vous restez-là ? demanda Harry, se forçant de ne pas jeter un regard vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait ses souvenirs.

\- Non, j’ai l’inestimable honneur (et sa voix suppurait l’ironie) de vous accompagner !

\- Vous allez prendre les leçons avec moi ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas de votre niveau, » lui répondit-il avec son mépris habituel avant de monter l’escalier à son tour.

Harry le suivit avec plus de lenteur. Dans la plus grande pièce du premier étage, Studenkin avait ménagé un large espace au centre, repoussant les rares meubles contre le mur. Les deux élèves se positionnèrent face à lui et le professeur prit la parole.

Harry l’écouta distraitement, avant de décrocher. Studenkin leur expliquait comment ils allaient procéder et il semblait avoir peu ou prou la même méthode que Rogue. Bien sûr qu'il avait la même méthode, maugréa-t-il, puisque Rogue l'avait apprise, était en train de l’apprendre, à l’instant. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'absurdité de la situation : il était en train de prendre des leçons d'occlumancie avec l'homme qui allait le lui enseigner bien des années plus tard. Cela voulait-il dire que Rogue, quand il lui avait donné ses cours, savait déjà qu'il échouerait ? L’idée que son professeur de potion, lorsqu’il l’avait vu pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, lui, petit garçon de onze ans, savait déjà quel jeune adulte il deviendrait, le percuta.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsque Rogue prit la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, monsieur, mais il semblerait que certains n’écoutent pas… »

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir appuyé.

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus soutint sans regard sans sourcilier. Potter était comme son père, trop orgueilleux pour écouter un cours donné exprès pour lui. Il n’en revenait pas.

« Je connais l’occlumancie en théorie, » se défendit-il et Severus lui trouva un air particulièrement prétentieux.

« Et bien je suppose que nous pouvons tout de suite passer à la pratique, » lui répondit Studenkin, à peine irrité, en apparence tout au moins.

Il leva sa baguette. L’homme laissa quelques temps au jeune homme pour se préparer avant de lancer :

«  _Legilimens_! »

Severus observa avec curiosité les deux hommes. De l’extérieur, le combat n’était guère impressionnant. Potter avait les yeux fermés, le front plissé par la concentration et Severus put observer pour la première fois avec attention sa cicatrice. Elle était étrange. Ce n’était pas une cicatrice normale, rectiligne, faite d’un éclat ou d’un simple sort. Sa forme semblait si artificielle. Un éclair, parfaitement dessiné, presque irréel. Une marque au milieu de sa figure, comme un rappel constant de qui il était. De ce qu’il était.

Severus frissonna.

Potter recula soudainement, brandissant sa baguette d’un mouvement brusque. Un rayon de lumière fila sur Studenkin, qui le para avec vivacité.

« Il y a beaucoup à faire… constata le professeur en baissant sa baguette. Vous m’avez laissé aller bien trop loin dans votre esprit. À votre tour,  dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Vous maîtrisez donc déjà l’occlumancie ? Mentez-moi.

\- Je suis de sang-mêlé, » dit Severus d’une voix posée.

Severus étouffa l’aigreur liée à cette pensée : la clef de l’occlumancie était de supprimer toute émotion. Le silence plana quelques instants.

« Ce n’est pas un mensonge.

\- Si c’en est un, » mentit avec assurance Severus.

Il pouvait avoir Studenkin à ce petit jeu, il le savait. Il avait l’habitude, rien de compliqué dans ce qu’il était en train de faire. Pourtant, le vieil homme eut un étrange sourire :

« Raté. Vous êtes bel et bien de sang-mêlé. Mais à votre crédit, ce n’est pas votre maîtrise qui est remise en cause. »

Tout en disant cela, il eut un regard éloquent vers Potter. Severus sentit son sang se figer. Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ? Certes, dans les rangs des Mangemorts, ce n’était un secret pour personne, tous le considéraient comme inférieur, bien que ses capacités en Potion et en Magie Noire lui aient donné une place de choix auprès du Maître. Mais en dehors, personne ne savait. Les Mangemorts gardaient bien leurs secrets. Car si eux pouvaient se considérer comme supérieurs à lui, personne d’autre n’en avait le droit. Alors comment savait-il ? Il sentit poindre une crainte, qu’il étouffa aussitôt dans de la colère. Il lança un regard assassin au jeune homme.

Brusquement, il sentit quelque chose effleurer son esprit. Aussitôt, il tenta de le repousser mais il s’empêtra et l’intrusion se fit plus pressante. Sentant ses pensées être dépouillées, il réagit au quart de tour. Dans un réflexe salutaire, il lança un sort de Stupéfixion à Studenkin qui l’évita sans aucune difficulté. Il avait su avant même que Severus n’amorce son geste ce qu’il allait faire. Mais l’homme n’était plus dans sa tête.

« Vous ne devez jamais baisser votre vigilance ! l’admonesta-t-il. Laissez-vous aller à vos émotions un instant, et vous perdrez tout contrôle. Je ne suis pas là pour vous enseigner à protéger votre esprit dans le but de combattre ou de mentir. Cela, n’importe quel abruti en est capable. Je vais vous apprendre à faire de votre tête un sanctuaire inviolable, quel que soit la situation. Vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Même durant votre sommeil, même lorsque la fatigue vous terrassera ou que la douleur vous fera perdre la raison. Et la première règle est : contrôlez vos sentiments. Est-ce clair ? »

Severus apaisa la peur panique qui l’avait pris et refoula par la même occasion sa colère. Il vit à côté de lui Potter serrer les poings.

« Bien, reprenons. »

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste du cours à essayer de faire le vide dans leurs esprits. Studenkin faisait comme s’il ne s’occupait plus d’eux, à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, mais Severus n’était pas dupe. Potter, néanmoins, avait du mal à cacher son impatience.

« Concentrez-vous, Harry » le reprit plusieurs fois leur professeur sans lui lancer un regard, ce qui n’eut pour conséquence que d’augmenter son exaspération.

Au final, il les congédia sans plus essayer d’entrer dans leurs esprits. Mais Severus ne doutait pas qu’il les avait testés. Potter, dès qu’il le put, tourna les talons pour quitter la maison. Le jeune maître des potions l’interpela : il n’en avait pas fini avec lui.

« P- »

Il se retint.  Il ne pouvait prononcer son nom devant Studenkin. Ce dernier devait ignorer son identité.

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et le dévisagea avec une stupéfaction horrifiée, comme s'il lui avait poussé un second bras.

« Ma proposition tient toujours, essaya d’enchaîner le plus naturellement possible Severus. Je peux vous aider. »

Potter ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, avant de secouer la tête et de tourner les talons. Severus se retint de l’insulter et se tourna vers Studenkin qui avait écouté l’échange sans rien dire.

« Étrange gamin, » finit-il par lâcher.

Severus hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant frénétiquement. Studenkin avait-il vu quelque chose dans l’esprit de Potter ? Celui-ci interrompit ses réflexions.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête. Cela semblait aller pour cette fois. Il soupira intérieurement. Il n’était pas sûr de parvenir à lui effacer le moindre souvenir. Il devait s’améliorer.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry avait ramené dans sa chaumière la Pensine. Il avait récupéré ses souvenirs et la regardait songeusement. Elle serait en sécurité ici. Il se frotta le visage. Il était épuisé mentalement. La présence de Rogue lui avait toujours mis les nerfs à vif, maintenant plus que jamais. Le fait que ce Rogue-ci soit si différent et si ressemblant à celui qu’il connaissait le mettait d’autant plus dans tous ses états. Et il ne contrôlait pas ses excès d’humeur, ce qui l’excédait encore plus. C’était un cercle vicieux.

Il fallait qu’il parvienne à se maîtriser. Pas seulement pour sa sécurité. Certes, la première fois qu’il avait appris l’occlumancie, il n’avait guère voulu fermer son esprit à Voldemort car sa connexion pouvait lui permettre d’apprendre de précieuses informations. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point cette idée était stupide et dangereuse. Il était maintenant convaincu de réussir ce en quoi il avait échoué précédemment. Une voix mesquine lui souffla que c’était juste pour le plaisir puéril de prouver à Rogue que c’était lui le mauvais professeur, et non Harry le mauvais élève. Il repoussa cette pensée et se leva pour se faire une tasse de thé. Il s’entraînerait à vider son esprit plus tard. Pour l’instant, il devait avancer dans ses recherches sur le diadème. Il pensa un bref instant à la proposition de Rogue. Non. Il trouverait la solution par lui même, il comprendrait comment avait été fait le diadème, quel chemin il avait parcouru pour arriver entre les mains de Tom Jedusor.

Harry n’avait jamais aimé l’histoire. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec le soporifique Binns comme professeur ? Mais la nécessité des évènements l’avait poussé à demander à Weltz de lui apporter quelques livres sur les fondateurs, et plus particulièrement sur l’histoire de Serdaigle. Il avait pensé que les conditions le pousseraient à se passionner pour la lecture de ces ouvrages. Il s’était trompé. Les livres lui tombaient des mains, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer, tant les phrases qu’il parcourait lui semblaient éloignées du problème qui le préoccupait.

Il avait toujours été un homme d’action, et le resterait à jamais semblait-il.

Il frappa du poing sur la table avant de se replonger dans son livre. Il était hors de question qu’il demande de l’aide à Rogue.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Studenkin ne tentait que rarement d'entrer  dans leur esprit. La plus grande partie du temps, il essayait de provoquer d’une manière ou d’une autre des émotions chez eux. Une fois averti, Severus n'eut aucun mal à laisser ses remarques glisser sur sa toile d'indifférence. Potter, lui, avait bien plus de mal. Une remarque sur son incapacité à contrôler ses sentiments l'énervait encore plus. Severus, dans son état d'indifférence total, pouvait presque sentir la colère bouillonner dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. Car Gryffondor, il l'était sans aucun doute. Il le soupçonnait déjà - les enfants n'allaient-ils pas dans la maison de leurs parents ? - mais l'impétuosité avec laquelle il répondait aux provocations de Studenkin était significative.

Severus maîtrisait sa colère et ses peurs, c'était ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Studenkin changea de tactique à son encontre lors du troisième cours. Il le flatta. Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Les compliments n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, ni joie ni fierté. L'homme au visage de rapace hocha la tète, comme s'il s'y attendait. Puis, il enchaina sans prévenir.

« Vous l'aimiez, non ? »

Sueur froide. Poitrine douloureuse. Tremblement.

« Elle était jolie comme un cœur... continua-t-il. Et si douce…

\- Taisez-vous ! éructa-t-il. Vous ne savez rien d’elle ! Rien !

\- C'est vrai, je ne savais rien, murmura Studenkin d’une voix égale. Mais maintenant, je sais. »

Severus baissa sa baguette qu'il avait, sans le remarquer, pointée sur l'homme. Ses yeux bleu pâle ne reflétaient rien : aucune satisfaction sadique, aucun plaisir de l'avoir piégé. Rien.

« Ne vous croyez pas au dessus de ces considérations, professa Studenkin. Tous les hommes ont un point faible, et il est étonnant de voir à quel point il est similaire dans de nombreux cas. »

Severus ferma les yeux et chassa toute peine de son cœur avant de s’autoriser à penser de nouveau. Studenkin ne savait rien de Lily. Il avait juste lancé cela ainsi, espérant le toucher. Et il avait réussi.

Il ne pouvait l'admettre.

Il n'était pas comme tout ces hommes au stupide cœur brisé. Son amour était... Bien plus que cela, pensa-t-il avec douleur. Il devait évacuer cette souffrance, elle le rendait faible.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Des pupilles émeraude le transpercèrent. Potter le dévisageait. Severus eut un mouvement de recul : le garçon le regardait avec une sorte de curiosité. Il lui jeta une œillade noire qui lui fit baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela, cette indiscrétion. Ni cette pitié. Pas du fils de Lily.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il fallait qu'il se calme. Cela ne pouvait être si compliqué que cela ! Il avait tué un Basilic, nom d'un fantôme anémié ! Harry donna un coup de pied dans son lit avant de s'étaler sur le matelas. Il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, le soleil brillait mais ses rayons ne parvenaient pas jusqu’à lui, obstrués par les branches touffues de l’ancestral chêne adossé à la maison, plongeant la pièce dans une certaine obscurité. Le mois de Mai touchait à sa fin et il aurait préféré être dehors plutôt qu’enfermé à l’intérieur, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire. Il devait y arriver.

Il avait déjà été détestable de se faire ridiculiser par Rogue alors qu'il était professeur, c'était maintenant pire alors qu'il était élève et théoriquement son égal. Théoriquement, car dans la pratique, là où lui échouait, Rogue réussissait parfaitement à être aussi froid et insensible qu'une tombe. Comme il l’avait toujours été. Cela faisait probablement parti de ses traits de caractère, songea le jeune homme. Une seule et unique fois, l'homme aux cheveux gras avait dérapé. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, deux cours. Cela avait été... Très étrange. Harry ne parvenait à mettre aucun mot dessus. Pour tout dire, il préférait ne pas y penser. Ce qu'il avait entraperçu était bien trop dérangeant. Cette douleur... Il aurait dû ressentir une satisfaction, un plaisir vengeur devant cette souffrance, mais il en avait été incapable. Qu'il puisse éprouver de la compassion même pour Rogue le dégoûtait.

Il roula sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Le dégoût. Il devait le contrôler. Et bien que cette pensée l'obsédait, il parvint à la mettre de coté et à l'oublier. Une certaine satisfaction le prit. Il réprima un sourire. Bien, la satisfaction maintenant…

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

« Vous êtes parvenu au premier stade. Plus ou moins. Ne pas penser, ne ressentir aucune émotion. Ce n’est pas mal. Mais ce n’est que le début. Vous ne pouvez rester dans cet état indéfiniment, cela vous demande bien trop de concentration. Vous allez maintenant apprendre à séparer votre esprit en plusieurs parties. L’une sera votre partie rationnelle qui vous permettra de réfléchir, l’autre devra devenir inaccessible. »

Severus jeta un coup d’œil au jeune homme à côté de lui. Il ne disait rien, mais son expression s’exprimait à sa place : il n’avait rien compris à ce que Studenkin leur demandait. Il l’ignora et sans plus y réfléchir, il sépara son esprit.

« C’est bon, dit-t-il

\- Voyons ça… murmura Studenkin. _Legilimens_! »

Severus perçut l’attaque mais resta impassible. L’homme testa plusieurs choses, devina Severus, sans qu’il ne sache vraiment quoi. Au final, il dut être satisfait car il le sentit s’extraire de sa tête. Il ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde.

« Bien. Je n’ai rien à vous apprendre de plus à ce sujet, Severus. Et vous ? dit-il en se tournant vers Potter.

- Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt. 

- Je suppose qu’il vous faudra plus d’entraînement. » À ces paroles, Severus sentit une légère colère prendre le garçon, mais qui s’effaça bien vite. Potter, bien que toujours moins habile que lui, comme venait de le faire remarquer Studenkin, avait fait des progrès. L’homme au regard d’acier s’adressa de nouveau à lui. « Ca sera tout pour vous aujourd’hui.

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, demanda Severus d’une voix égale, je ne veux pas me contenter d’apprendre l’occlumancie mais aussi la légilimancie.

\- Mais vous n’êtes pas tout à fait un débutant dans ce domaine.

- Non, lui répondit Severus sans se demander comment il le savait. Je voudrais me perfectionner.

\- Seul l’entraînement permet une telle chose. Je serais donc votre adversaire, tandis que Harry s’exerce à séparer son esprit. »

Ce dernier lui lança un énième regard noir. Sûrement avait-il espéré se débarrasser de lui. Severus ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre cette haine à son encontre. Il mit cela de côté et sortit sa baguette. Il passa ainsi le reste du cours à tenter de pénétrer dans l’esprit de Studenkin. L’exercice le laissa frustré et épuisé. La fin du cours arriva sans qu’il n’ait réussi à s’infiltrer ne serait-ce qu’un peu dans sa tête. Quant à Potter, lorsque le professeur le mit à l’épreuve, il échoua lamentablement.

Deux autres semaines se déroulèrent ainsi. La fin de l’année scolaire approchait à grands pas, submergeant Severus de travail. Il continuait pourtant à s’entraîner durement. À chaque cours, Severus essayait de passer les barrières de Studenkin. Sans succès. À la fin, Potter était mis à l’épreuve. Sans succès.

La troisième fois, Severus bouillonnait de frustration. Il était déjà parvenu à pénétrer dans plusieurs esprits faibles. Il avait simplement forcé le passage et un flot de pensées l’avaient inondé. Le plus difficile par la suite avait été de se dépêtrer parmi ces souvenirs qui n’étaient pas les siens. Lucius, qui lui avait appris les bases, lui avait dit que certains sorciers en étaient devenus fous. Mais il y était parvenu et avait préservé son intégrité mentale.

Face à Studenkin, c’était bien plus complexe, et ce dernier ne lui donnait aucun conseil. Il avait pensé au départ qu’il suffirait d’y aller avec plus de force, mais c’était une idée stupide. Plus il essayait, plus il comprenait, sans pour autant y arriver. L’esprit était si délicat, si subtil ! Ce n’était pas une question de puissance, loin de là. Un enchevêtrement d’émotions, de croyances, d’idées et de sensations. Mais il y avait autre chose, au dessus de tout cela, que Severus parvenait à peine à percevoir, ce qui faisait de cette imbrication un ensemble, un tout indissociable, une personnalité unique.

Et puis il comprit. C’était aussi simple que cela. Alors, il pénétra dans l'esprit de l’homme aux yeux de rapace. Pénétrer n’était pas le bon mot. Il ôta simplement toutes barrières. Son esprit et le sien ne faisaient plus qu’un. Et ainsi, il savait tout, il avait accès à chaque part de l’être de l’autre.

Severus sentit la commode derrière lui heurter violemment son dos. Sans qu’il ne le remarque, Studenkin l’avait projeté en arrière d’un sort. Sonné par le choc, il lui fallut quelques instants pour s’en remettre alors qu’il glissait sur le sol. Au dessus de lui, une main conciliante lui était tendue. Studenkin.

« Bravo, je suis impressionné. Vous êtes doué. Vraiment. »

Severus ignora la main et se releva par lui même. Studenkin ne s’en formalisa pas.

« Je ne crois pas avoir grand chose d’autre à vous apprendre. Avec la pratique, vous parviendrez à faire ce que vous venez de faire tout en gardant contact avec le monde extérieur. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, assurez-vous que votre victime soit bien attachée pour éviter qu’elle ne vous mette à terre. »

Severus hocha sèchement la tête. Il y était parvenu, il avait réussi ! Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa profonde satisfaction.

« Ne craignez rien, il y aurait pensé sans que vous ne le lui conseilliez… » cracha Potter.

Le maître des potions cacha sa surprise derrière son masque d’impassibilité. Il voulut lui répondre, mais Studenkin le devança.

« Je vois. Sinon, avez-vous avancé ?

\- Testez-moi, » répondit le garçon.

Il n’avait aucune chance, pensa Severus, son esprit était bien trop remué par la colère. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, Studenkin dit :

« Pas mal. Ca ira pour l’instant, je suppose. »

Severus cacha une moue étonnée. Était-ce la compétition qui avait permis à Potter de progresser ainsi ? Cela ne l’étonnerait pas de lui. Il secoua la tête mentalement. Il ne connaissait presque rien de lui, pourquoi se donnait-il l’impression de l’avoir cerné ? Leur professeur reprit la parole :

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui. Continuez à vous exercer à chasser vos émotions. La prochaine fois, entraînement différent. Venez en forme. »

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

« Nous devons nous battre ? »

Dans sa voix, Harry montrait toute son incrédulité. Studenkin se contenta d’hocher la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, continua-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Au contraire, c’est un très bon entraînement. L’occlumancie prend toute son utilité en combat. Laissez votre esprit vulnérable et votre adversaire connaîtra toutes vos actions avant même que vous n’ouvriez la bouche. Allez, mettez-vous en place ! » s’exclama-t-il, intransigeant.

Harry se positionna face à Rogue. Celui-ci avait déjà sorti sa baguette. Il s'inclina, conformément à tout duel. Harry se rappelait avec netteté la joute qui avait opposé son professeur de potion et celui de défense contre les forces du mal lors de sa seconde année. Mais il se rappelait avec encore plus de clarté la dernière fois qu'on l'avait forcé à faire un duel dans les règles de l'art. Ce n'en était qu'une grossière parodie. Dans un cimetière plongé dans les ténèbres nocturnes, Voldemort l'avait forcé à courber la tête, sous les rires des Mangemorts. Rogue n'était pas présent à ce moment. Non, il était auprès de Dumbledore, assurant sa position de traître.

Une bouffée de haine le submergea à cette pensée. Sans même saluer, il brandit sa baguette :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Rogue vacilla légèrement mais para le sort. Harry enchaîna aussitôt sur un _Stupefix_ , qu'il contra aussi.

« Votre colère Harry ! Vous ne parviendrez jamais à le toucher ainsi ! Vous criez vos actions à la face du monde. »

Et pour le lui prouver, à chaque fois que Harry lançait un sort, Studenkin annonçait celui-ci une fraction de seconde avant. Si Rogue contrait tous ses sorts, Harry avait bien des difficultés à éviter ceux du Mangemort. Plus d'une fois il dut compter sur son instinct et se jeter au dernier moment sur le côté.

Un maléfice finit par atteindre sa jambe droite, la lui paralysant. Il tomba à terre et bien qu'il soit toujours prêt à en découdre, Studenkin mit fin au combat.

« Pause ! »

Le professeur s'approcha de sa jambe estropiée qu'il guérit d'un coup de baguette.

« Harry, rappelez moi à quoi ont servi toutes les leçons précédentes ? dit-il avec sévérité.

\- À contrôler nos émotions, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous ressaisir ! »

Harry hocha la tête et se releva. Sa jambe était quelque peu douloureuse, mais il la relégua au second plan, tout comme sa colère. Tout au moins essaya-t-il. Ils reprirent le combat et s'il parvenait à se contrôler au début, tout dans les mouvements de Rogue lui rappelait la seule fois où ils s'étaient vraiment battu, lors de la fameuse nuit durant laquelle Dumbledore était mort. Il en perdait ses moyens, et Rogue le mit à terre deux fois encore.

« Vous pouvez être le plus puissant sorcier d'Angleterre, vous perdrez systématiquement contre un sorcier qui maîtrise la légilimancie, » lui asséna encore une fois Studenkin.

Harry serra les dents. C'était vrai, il le savait. Rogue le toisait avec mépris.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

 

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

« Bonne soirée, Monsieur Potter. »

Alors que le dénommé refermait la porte, Severus se figea. Studenkin venait de l’appeler Potter. Il connaissait son nom. Avait-il fait le lien avec le réel Harry Potter ? Un silence tendu s’installa, que Studenkin finit par briser.

« Ce garçon… Il n’est pas de notre époque, n’est ce pas. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus s’accéléra. Il _savait_. Severus ne laissa filtrer aucune pensée et réagit tel un automate.

«  _Petrificus totalus_! » cria-t-il.

L’homme tomba en arrière, immobile. Il n’avait rien vu venir. Severus s’accroupit à côté du corps. Ses yeux bleus, encore plus pâles qu’à l’ordinaire, le fixait avec une lueur de défi. Severus se retint de tenter de sonder son esprit.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque. «  _Oubliette. »_

Sous l’effet du sort, le vieil homme perdit connaissance. Severus le fit léviter jusqu’au salon où il l’installa sur le canapé. Puis, il s’empressa de partir. En jetant un dernier coup d’œil au corps inerte derrière lui, il se sentit nauséeux.


	14. Mnémosyne

  **Mnémosyne**

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Le cours précédent, en plus de l'avoir épuisé mentalement, l'avait laissé courbaturé dans chaque muscle de son corps. Pour le moment, Harry attendait l’arrivée de Studenkin et Rogue. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il regardait l'activité plus bas dans la rue. Quelques enfants avaient profité du beau temps pour sortir leurs vélos flambant neufs tandis que d’autres, plus jeunes, jouaient à la corde à sauter avec de grandes exclamations. Le quartier était plus animé que celui de Privet Drive et Harry les regardait avec une certaine envie. Le Quidditch lui manquait, qu’aurait-il donné pour une petite partie avec les Weasley ? Il posa son front contre le carreau de la fenêtre, prenant soudainement conscience du silence qui régnait dans la maison, à peine perturbé par les cris assourdis des enfants.

Il regarda encore une fois l’heure, contenant mal son impatience. Quand donc allaient-ils arriver ? Enfin, il entendit le claquement de porte significatif. Il descendit avec empressement. C’était leur professeur, Studenkin, qui examinait les alentours en fronçant les sourcils. Harry l’interpela.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

L'homme s'arrêta sur le seuil, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Son regard, qui avait toujours été des plus pénétrant, se voila une fraction de seconde, comme s'il était ailleurs. Puis, tout redevint normal. Il posa ses yeux perçants sur Harry et eut un bref sourire.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-il avec son habituel accent russe. Belle journée. Dommage qu'ils prévoient de la pluie pour demain. »

Harry hocha la tête, chassant la désagréable impression qui s’était insinuée en lui. L’instant d’après, la porte s’ouvrait de nouveau, pour laisser apparaître Rogue. Studenkin, d’un mouvement svelte, se retourna, baguette au poing.

«  _Legilimens_! »

Le combat dura quelques secondes. Rogue se défit rapidement de l’emprise de Studenkin qui recula de quelques pas. Le mangemort avait répliqué prestement, sans apparemment laisser leur maître entrer dans son esprit. Harry avait cru voir une lueur de panique briller dans ses yeux couleur charbon, mais elle avait aussitôt disparu.

« Bravo, Severus. Vous êtes très vigilant. »

Harry se fustigea et redressa aussitôt autour de son esprit les barrières mentales. S’il avait été à la place de Rogue, il aurait probablement failli au test de leur professeur. Mais être dans cet état de concentration lui demandait encore beaucoup d’efforts.

« Bien, aujourd’hui, combat, comme la dernière fois, » dit-il en tirant les rideaux pour empêcher quiconque de voir ce à quoi ils se livraient. Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Rogue, mais celui-ci fixait Studenkin. Une ride soucieuse barrait son front.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

Selon Severus, il n’y avait rien de pire que les réunions du personnel du vendredi soir. Il eut un sourire amer. Depuis quand sa vie était-elle suffisamment confortable pour que quelques heures d'ennui autour d'une table soient sa seule préoccupation ? Cela faisait à peine huit mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé. L’esprit humain était une bien étrange chose.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, Severus ? » lui demanda Dumbledore d’une voix douce.

Celui-ci était assis parmi ses professeurs, McGonagall à sa droite. La plupart des enseignants étaient arrivés, installés tout autour de la table ronde, discutant entre eux à voix basse.

« Rien, monsieur le directeur, » répondit Severus avec politesse.

Que Merlin le garde de devoir subir une conversation avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci essayait toujours de parler avec lui et le jeune maître des potions avait du mal à comprendre comment un sorcier aussi puissant pouvait avoir des discussions aussi futiles. Si ses remarques absurdes faisaient rire Chourave ou Flitwick et lever les yeux au ciel McGonagall, elles gênaient inextricablement Severus.

« Je pense que l’on va pouvoir commencer, » dit McGonagall d’une voix claire pour attirer l’attention de tous.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Dumbledore toussota poliment.

« Tout le monde n’est pas encore arrivé, Minerva… »

Severus regarda autour de lui. Il lui semblait pourtant que tous les professeurs étaient là. McCarthy, l’Auror à la retraite qui avait la charge des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, était le dernier à s’être installé.

« Elle ne viendra pas, Albus, dit McGonagall d’une voix ferme. L’avons nous vue à un seul repas depuis le début de l'année ? »

Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle ouvrit la séance en lisant un parchemin qu’elle avait déplié. Il y était question de l’organisation des examens de juin qui arrivaient les semaines suivantes. Severus essayait de l’écouter avec attention. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel protocole devait être respecté pour organiser les BUSEs et les ASPICs.

Soudain, une dizaine de minutes après le début de la réunion, la porte s’ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. Dans l’encadrement grand ouvert, une femme se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Mince, elle était enveloppée dans plusieurs châles entremêlés sur ses épaules. D’énormes lunettes grossissaient ses yeux et lui donnaient l’air d’un hibou. Elle pénétra dans la salle à pas raides, le port altier, ses mouvements faisant tinter dans le silence de la salle les multiples bijoux qui la recouvraient.

Severus la reconnut aussitôt. Trelawney. Il ne l’avait croisée que quelque instants à la Tête de Sanglier, mais il ne pouvait l’oublier. Sans elle, sans sa prophétie, Lily ne serait jamais morte. Une bouffée de haine l’envahit, brulant tout sur son passage, ses veines, sa poitrine, son cœur. Il s’agrippa au rebord de sa chaise pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Sibylle… grimaça McGonagall. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez reçu mon message vous conviant à cette réunion.

\- Voyons, je savais que cette réunion allait avoir lieu avant même que vous ne décidiez de la tenir, lui répondit la voyante d’une voix douce.

\- Bien sûr, grinça la sous-directrice. Et bien asseyez-vous alors. »

McGonagall poursuivit son exposé mais Severus ne l’écoutait plus. Son regard ne pouvait quitter Trelawney. Une animosité comme il n’en avait pas connue depuis des mois prit possession de son corps, bandant chacun de ses muscles, crispant sa mâchoire. Plus que de la haine, c’était de la colère, une fureur froide qui menaçait de le submerger. Tout son corps s’insurgeait contre sa présence, l’idée même de sa simple existence le révulsait. Trelawney.

Il cligna des yeux, son instinct lui disait qu’on l’observait. Il parvint à détacher son regard et à s’ouvrir de nouveau au monde qui l’entourait. Dumbledore le fixait avec intensité. Il était difficile de percevoir ce qu’il pensait mais il y avait comme une tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, du regret et une étrange détermination. Severus détourna le regard, dérouté.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans accroc. Severus se maîtrisa, ne pensant à rien d’autre qu’aux foutus mômes qu’ils devraient surveiller d’ici quelques semaines. Alors que la séance allait se clore, McGonagall se leva de nouveau.

« J’ai un dernier sujet à proposer, déclara-t-elle à l’assemblée. Cela concerne le professeur Trelawney.

\- Nous écoutons, dit Dumbledore.

\- Certains de mes élèves m’ont informée au début de l’année que le professeur Trelawney avait prédit la mort d’un de leurs camarades, et que ces _prédictions_ (avec ce mot, Severus put sentir tout le mépris de McGonagall) se sont répétées tout au long de l’année. L’élève en question m’en a encore parlé la semaine dernière. Il a été effrayé durant tout le début de l’année scolaire mais il n’osait pas en parler. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort (Severus remarqua que tous évitèrent soigneusement de le regarder) la crainte est un peu passée mais cela continue à lui peser. Je juge irresponsable un tel comportement envers les élèves. »

Le regard perçant de la sous-directrice vient se planter dans celui de la voyante. Trelawney, loin d’être impressionnée, se redressa.

« Je n’ai fait que lui dire ce que j’ai vu, se défendit-elle de sa voix éthérée. Pour qu’il fasse attention…

\- On ne dit pas à un élève qu’il va mourir ! s’enflamma Minerva.

\- Pourtant n’est-ce pas là le rôle des voyants ? Prévenir de ce qui va se passer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, la voyance… »

McGonagall leva les yeux au plafond.

«  Ma chère, j’ai tout de suite vu que vous n’aviez pas le troisième œil. La divination est une branche à part de la magie. En ce sens, elle nécessite des méthodes particulières. Je ne viens pas faire des commentaires sur la manière dont se déroule votre cours, moi. »

En disant cela, elle rabattit un pan de son châle sur son épaule, ce qui lui donna un air dramatique parfaitement ridicule.

« Je permettrais qu'on ait à redire sur la manière dont je fais mes cours si cela perturbait la vie du château. Ces élèves ...

\- Ces élèves sont parfaitement en âge de connaître la réalité de la vie. Ils -

\- Ils n'ont que treize ans ! s'exclama Minerva en se penchant sur la table avec vigueur.

\- Mesdames, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. »

Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à intervenir. Aussitôt McGonagall se rassit et le calme revint.

« Bien que je doute que de telles méthodes soient judicieuses, dit-il d’une voix posée, chaque professeur a le droit d'enseigner à ses classes comme il l'entend. »

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que le directeur puisse donner raison à Trelawney. McGonagall non plus, qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer.

« Bien, » finit-elle par lâcher en rassemblant ses notes devant elle à gestes saccadés.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle à grand pas.

_\- Harry Potter –_

« Stupide, stupide, stupide. »

Harry ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité se dessina autour de lui. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé reprit.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide. »

Harry se glissa hors de son lit, récupéra sa baguette sous son oreiller et pénétra dans la cuisine. Là, un elfe de maison empilait des assiettes et des bols avec brutalité.

« Weltz ? » marmonna Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Il rangea sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il n'était pas encore sept heures.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Weltz se jucha sur un tabouret pour poser la pile de vaisselle sale dans l'évier en continuant à psalmodier.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide.

\- Qui ça ? » demanda le jeune homme, encore confus d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry se sentit un peu honteux. Il s'était quelque peu laissé aller depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas rangé quoi que ce soit. De la vaisselle sale était éparpillée dans toutes les pièces, les livres, dans un parfait désordre, s'étalaient sur chaque surface plane et de nombreux vêtements étaient disséminés un peu partout. Cela devait faire des jours qu'il n'avait pas lavé le sol. Après réflexion, cela pouvait faire des semaines. En réalité la dernière fois c'était... Lorsque Weltz l'avait fait, quinze jours plus tôt.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide elfe de maison !

\- Que... Quoi ? » Harry avait conscience de ne pas être très cohérent. « Qui ?

\- Weltz ! » cria le dénommé d'une voix aigüe tout en posant un plat en céramique sur les autres assiettes. Celles-ci se fêlèrent.

« Weltz, arrête ça deux secondes et explique moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

La petite créature obtempéra et se retourna sur un tabouret pour faire face à Harry, les bras croisés sur son tablier bariolé.

« Stupide stupide stupide Weltz d'avoir cru pouvoir parler avec ces stupides stupides stupides elfes de maison.

\- Parler de quoi ? demanda patiemment Harry.

\- De ce qui est important. De leur passé, de leur futur. De ce que Harry a dit de ne pas abandonner. »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de remettre en contexte ce dont lui parlait Weltz. Oui, il lui avait dit de ne pas perdre espoir, de continuer à croire en ses idéaux d'elfe libre. Cela lui était sorti de la tête.

« Mais ils ont refusé d'écouter Weltz ! Stupide, stupide. »

Harry ne savait plus s'il insultait les elfes ou lui-même. Son ami reprit sa tâche, ouvrant grand le robinet.

« Arrête ça Weltz, ce n'est pas -

\- Non, l'interrompit-il avec colère. C'est ce pour quoi sont faits les elfes de maison et Weltz est un elfe de maison. »

Il passa une assiette sous le jet d'eau d'un grand mouvement sec. La culpabilité finit d’achever Harry et il lui arracha la vaisselle des mains tout en l'éloignant de l'évier, sans se préoccuper de ses protestations.

« Arrête, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Tu es l'elfe de Dumbledore, pas le mien. »

Harry avait conscience de s'exprimer maladroitement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Cela ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. C'est dans la nature des elfes de faire les tâches ménagères. »

Harry pouvait sentir dans cette simple phrase toute la rancœur de la petite créature.

« C'est faux. Pas dans ta nature. Dans la nature d'aucun elfe, » ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Ils se firent face quelques secondes sans prononcer un mot. L’instant d’après, Harry sentit son ventre gronder et les oreilles de Weltz frémirent. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le frigidaire.

« Tu as faim ? »

Weltz ne répondit rien néanmoins Harry prit plusieurs œufs, dénicha la dernière poêle propre et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner avec les moyens du bord. Tout en le faisant, il demanda par dessus son épaule à Weltz resté silencieux :

« À quels elfes as-tu parlé ? »

Il mit quelques temps avant de répondre. Dans la poêle, le beurre se mit à frémir.

« Ceux de Poudlard. »

Harry haussa les épaules. D’un geste sec, il brisa la coquille du premier œuf.

« Les elfes de Poudlard sont relativement bien traités. Ce n'est peut-être pas par là qu'il faudrait commencer. Tu ferais mieux de regarder du côté des vieilles familles sorcières. »

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Weltz. Celui-ci le regardait, dubitatif. Le jeune homme continua sa tâche.

« Peut-être… » finit par murmurer l’elfe.

Pendant quelques instants, seul le crépitement des œufs brouillés qui cuisaient se fit entendre. Harry mit des tranches de pain à griller et se mit en quête de deux assiettes propres. Dès que Weltz serait parti, il se mettrait au nettoyage, se promit-il. Et il rangerait, ajouta-t-il mentalement alors qu’il ménageait un peu de place sur la table en empilant quelques livres. Il remplit les assiettes avec les toasts et l’omelette et les disposa sur la table.

« Je n’ai pas dit que ça serait facile, dit-il en s’asseyant.

\- Cela ne le sera pas, » lui répondit Weltz.

Il regardait son plat avec intensité, un pli de réflexion barrant son front. Harry le laissa à ses pensées et donna un coup de fourchette dans son petit-déjeuner. Weltz finit par prendre ses couverts et manger à son tour. Alors que la situation reprenait un semblant de normalité, Harry se jura de ne plus jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un travail de serviteur.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

« Rogue. »

Severus se retourna, surpris. C'était l'une des premières fois que Potter lui adressait directement la parole depuis le début des cours. Studenkin était parti quelque peu précipitamment et il avait craint devoir de nouveau lui effacer la mémoire. Mais ce que lui dit Potter lui coupa toute intention de partir à sa poursuite.

« J'ai besoin de vous. »

Les mots semblaient avoir été arrachés de sa bouche. Severus se retint de jubiler. Il haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

« Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque Nationale de la Magie. C'est le seul endroit où je pourrais trouver des réponses à mes questions.

\- Il vous suffit d'y aller et de demander un passe.

\- Que... Il ne faut pas d'autorisation ?

\- Non, » répondit Severus. Qu'avait fait Potter durant toute sa scolarité pour ignorer cela ?

« Oh, dit-il d’un air penaud. Bien.

\- Attendez ! Vous comptez y aller ainsi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? » L’agressivité était revenue.

« Parce qu'on pourrait vous reconnaître, peut-être ? dit Severus avec sarcasme.

\- Arrêtez, personne ne peut faire le lien entre ce bébé que tout le monde adule et moi ! cracha-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! N'importe qui ayant connu Potter et Lily en est capable. J'y suis bien parvenu, moi ! »

Severus remarqua son erreur à l'instant où il prononçait ces paroles.

« Que... Je croyais que c'était Dumbledore qui vous avait dit qui j'étais ! »

Il y avait de l’incompréhension dans sa voix. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Severus tenta de se rattraper.

« Oui, après que je l'ai découvert. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

« Il ne vous l'aurait jamais dit en premier lieu, il ne vous fait pas confiance à ce point...

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi c'est à moi que vous venez demander de l'aide et non à lui ? » répliqua Severus.

Potter serra les poings. Severus constata qu'il faisait un grand effort pour contrôler sa colère. Il tourna néanmoins les talons.

« Potter, attendez ! Nous n'avons pas réglé votre problème. »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa.

« Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?

\- Modifiez certains traits de votre visage. Métamorphosez-vous. »

Potter serra les lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, comme s'il hésitait. Finalement, il marmonna quelque chose que Severus ne comprit pas.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Je ne sais pas me métamorphoser, » répéta le jeune homme d'une voix plus distincte.

Alors comme cela, Potter n'était pas un petit génie comme son père ? pensa Severus avec satisfaction. Il ne savait ce qui l'empêcha d'en faire la remarque. Peut être la soif d'en savoir plus sur lui et surtout sur le futur.

« Revenez demain ici, je vous aiderai.»

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Rogue l'aida effectivement à se métamorphoser. Harry dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi pour laisser l'homme pointer sa baguette sur son visage.

« On se contentera de modifier ce qui vous caractérise le plus, avait-il dit. Vos cheveux et... Vos yeux »

Harry se rappelait avec netteté la manière dont la voix de Rogue avait tremblé légèrement au dernier mot. Ce n'était qu'une infime inflexion dans son ton monocorde mais suffisamment insolite chez cet homme glacial pour le marquer.

Sous l’effet du sort, ses yeux devinrent bleus, ses cheveux s'éclaircirent jusqu'au châtain et se lissèrent. Harry avait toujours cru que son système capillaire possédait une magie propre qui l'empêchait d'être autre chose qu'un entremêlas de mèches en bataille, aussi s'attendit-il presque à ce que ses cheveux reprennent leur forme d'origine dans un nuage de fumée. Rien de tel n'arriva. Les difficultés se présentèrent avec sa cicatrice. Rogue tenta plusieurs formules mais il lui fut impossible de la faire disparaitre. La laisser ainsi était trop reconnaissable selon lui, aussi s'arrangea-t-il pour faire pousser une frange par dessus. Avec cela, constata Harry en se regardant d'un œil critique dans la glace, il avait la parfaite coupe au bol.

Bordel, Rogue était vraiment nul en coiffure. Harry soupira. Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il ? N'allait-il pas garder la même coupe aux filasses grasses pendant vingt ans ? Il fit la grimace à son reflet.

« Par Merlin, Potter. Décollez de ce miroir et arrêtez de vous contempler ! Cessez de croire que votre image est la chose la plus importante. » Il ricana. « Vous êtes comme vo -»

Harry se retourna, le regard noir, pour le couper.

« Je vous déconseille de finir cette phrase, gronda-t-il d'un ton plein de menaces.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? N'est ce pas vrai que vous êtes -

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, l'interrompit de nouveau Harry.

\- Vous ne m'en laissez guère l'occasion. »

Harry resta bouche bée sans savoir que répliquer. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il vacilla puis rit.

« Dans quinze ans, lorsque vous repenserez à cette conversation, vous en rirez aussi, dit-il, peu convaincu par sa propre déclaration. »

À ces mots, il vit quelque chose se modifier dans son regard. Une lueur. Un frémissement. Harry ne sut quoi, et cela passa aussitôt

Il se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Il avait l'air d'un fan des Beatles. L'idée que Rogue puisse écouter ''Love me do" le fit rire de manière inappropriée.

« Potter, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Rogue d'une voix agacée.

\- Non, pas vos affaires, répondit Harry, toute joie envolée. Combien de temps ça va rester ?

\- Quelques heures, tout au plus.

\- C'est tout ? »

C'était insuffisant, il avait besoin de bien plus de temps. Rogue roula des yeux.

« Faites-le vous-même, si vous n’êtes pas satisfait » répliqua-t-il avec venin.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Rogue porta sa main à ses yeux quelques instants, comme pour chasser une lassitude, avant de continuer.

« Écoutez, je peux passer tous les midis pour faire les modifications, comme ça vous pourrez aller à la bibliothèque l'après-midi. »

Harry hésita. En temps normal, à son époque tout au moins, Rogue n'aurait jamais laissé apparaître la lassitude qui l'animait. Ni aucune autre émotion. Cela le rendait plus humain mais non moins détestable. Un peu d'aide, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Rien de plus. Il pourrait commencer à préparer du polynectar, même si, dans un mois lorsqu'il serait prêt, il comptait bien être rentré chez lui.

Il hocha la tête.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry arriva gonflé de motivation à la Bibliothèque Nationale de la Magie. Après s'être inscrit, il put passer l'antichambre qui l'avait retenu pendant une longue demi heure de torture administrative. Le jeune secrétaire, le nez dans ses parchemins, lui avait demandé des informations personnelles. Harry avait enchaîné les mensonges, craignant à chaque fois d’être découvert, sans que le fonctionnaire ne semble pour autant le soupçonner

Il poussa alors les portes somptueusement gravées qui grincèrent dans un silence de cathédrale.

Harry s'immobilisa, stupéfait. La Bibliothèque Nationale de la Magie était immense. C’était un euphémisme. Celle de Poudlard ressemblait, en comparaison, à un cagibi rempli de livres. Les rayons s'élevaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Des livres volaient d'une étagère à l'autre et des hommes lévitaient pour atteindre les plus hauts rayonnages. Harry vit même un sorcier poursuivre à balai un grimoire avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent dans un tournant. La pièce était si vaste que le jeune homme n'en voyait pas le fond. Seul le bruissement des pages tournées et des livres qui voletaient se faisaient entendre, ponctué par quelques toussotements discrets.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais... » murmura-t-il, accablé.

Une voix polie l'appela.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? »

C'était une jeune femme à l’aspect sévère, assise derrière une table où était suspendue la pancarte "Renseignements". Des notes provenant de toutes parts virevoltaient jusqu'à son bureau et se dépliaient devant elle. Harry s'approcha.

« Je cherche des informations sur un objet. Un diadème ayant appartenu à Serdaigle.

\- Pour cela, rayon histoire. Par là puis au fond à gauche. »

Déjà, elle se replongeait dans ses billets. Harry suivit les indications, parcourant avec prudence les gigantesques allées. Les grimoires l'entouraient, de tailles et de couleurs si différentes qu'il en avait le tournis. En passant devant une série de livres à la couverture beige, il entendit faiblement un hymne s'élever et après avoir tendu l'oreille, il fut convaincu qu'ils révisaient une chorale. Plus loin, des rouleaux de parchemins s'enroulaient et se déroulaient les uns entre les autres et Harry détourna les yeux, comme gêné d'avoir assisté à une scène intime.

Enfin, il arriva au département histoire, peu fréquenté. Une vieille femme à l'allure bienveillante se tenait derrière un autre bureau intitulé ''Renseignements''.

« Bonjour, souffla Harry, de peur de briser trop brutalement le silence.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire qui illumina ses traits. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

La femme, probablement plus âgée que McGonagall, le regardait avec amabilité derrière ses lunettes à monture d’or, ses cheveux blancs ramassés en un chignon strict derrière la tête.

« Je cherche des informations sur un diadème ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr, le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, répondit-elle avec assurance. Quel type d'informations voulez-vous ?

\- Tout, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Absolument tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

\- Cela risque d'être compliqué, aucun historien n'a encore fait de synthèse sur le sujet. Les informations sont très éparses. Je me souviens, il y a quelques temps, un jeune homme travaillait dessus, pour sa thèse il me semble. Il ne l'a jamais publiée, malheureusement.

\- Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à refaire tout son travail... déclara Harry avec un faible sourire.

\- Oh, ça sera bien plus aisé ! J'étais jeune à l'époque et je n'ai guère pu le guider mais je me souviens des livres qu'il a consultés.

\- Vous vous souvenez ? dit Harry, impressionné. De tout ?

\- Oh, il est resté longtemps. Un jeune homme très charmant, poli et respectueux. Intelligent aussi. Et il faut dire que j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je connais les titres de presque tous les ouvrages ici présent. »

Harry regarda autour de lui en écarquillant les yeux, sans savoir si elle se moquait de lui. Il y en avait tant, c’était impossible. Pourtant, elle avait déjà pris un parchemin sur laquelle elle griffonnait des noms de livres. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa main courait à toute vitesse sur le papier. Enfin, elle posa sa plume.

« Cela devrait suffire pour commencer vos recherches. »

Elle se leva et le guida parmi les rayonnages. Sans une seule hésitation, elle se dirigeait d’un pas assuré, parcourant un chemin visible par elle seule dans la Bibliothèque. Parfois, elle s’arrêtait pour lever sa baguette et attirer un livre qu’elle fourrait alors dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier se retrouva vite encombré par une pile de grimoires et il commençait à reprendre confiance.

« Merci, dit-il alors qu’il s’installait à une table.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, si vous avez encore besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver, » dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de s’éloigner.

Harry travailla dur plusieurs longues heures durant. Très vite, Harry se rendit compte que quelqu’un avait souligné et annoté les parties concernant le diadème, certaines plus particulièrement que d’autre. Très vite, il ne lut plus que ces paragraphes là, car les remarques étaient plus que pertinentes. Peut-être était-ce le jeune homme qui avait travaillé dessus auparavant ? Au moment de partir, il alla saluer la bibliothécaire et lui demanda si elle pouvait mettre les livres de côté pour qu’il puisse les récupérer le lendemain, ce qu’elle accepta.

Le jour suivant, il reprit ses recherches là où il les avait arrêtées. Il alla refaire son stock de livre en compagnie de la respectable bibliothécaire, Mnémosyne. Celle-ci lui parla encore des recherches de ce jeune homme, si charmant.

« Alala, je me demandes ce qu’il est devenu. Jamais revu, c’était il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans déjà, comme le temps passe vite… »

Soudainement, Harry eut un doute, comme un pressentiment. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Vous ne vous rappelleriez pas de son nom, par hasard ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tom ! Un brave garçon, vraiment. »

Harry, sous le choc, s’immobilisa. Mnémosyne se tourna vers lui, surprise :

« Et bien mon garçon, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Incapable de répondre, Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n’arrivait pas à se rendre compte. Tom. Tom Elvis Jedusor s’était tenu là, lui aussi, exécutant les mêmes recherches. Un frisson le prit. C’était probablement lui qui avait souligné les passages dans les textes. D’une voix tremblante, il demanda :

« Ce Tom, avait-il fait des recherches autres que sur le diadème ?

\- Il a consulté beaucoup de livres, oui, qui n’avaient pas toujours de rapport, pourquoi ?

\- Vous pourriez vous en rappelez ?

\- Je suppose que oui. En quoi cela pourrait-il vous être utile ?

\- Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il envisagé des pistes auxquelles je ne penserais pas ? tenta de répondre Harry avec naturel, mais sa gorge était nouée par l’ampleur de ce qu’il était en train de découvrir.

\- Je vais vous retrouver cela alors. »

Harry la remercia avec chaleur avant de retourner à sa table. Alors qu’il tournait les pages les mains tremblantes, il relut les phrases soulignées et une toute autre perceptive s’ouvrit à lui. Il avait une chance insolente. Il était allé dans la même bibliothèque que Jedusor, parlant à la même bibliothécaire. Jour après jour, Mnémosyne lui apporta des dizaines et des dizaines d’ouvrages. Elle restait un véritable mystère pour Harry : comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de tout cela ? C’était incompréhensible.

Il feuilletait tout ce que lui amenait la vieille dame, se concentrant seulement sur les parties repérées par Jedusor. Parfois, il n’y avait aucune note, aussi ne s’y attardait-il pas : Jedusor n’avait rien trouvé qui l’intéressait. Certains documents semblaient n’avoir aucun rapport avec le diadème, des biographies de sorciers d’une autre époque, des chroniques sur un objet magique, des listes d’héritage, des lettres de testament et d’autres textes anciens. Mais Harry savait ce qu’il cherchait et il ne lui fut pas difficile de suivre le cheminement de pensées de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait réussi à suivre le parcours du diadème, année par année, propriétaire après propriétaire.

Le diadème avait été en premier lieu volé par la fille de Serdaigle, Helena. Elle s’était enfuie en Europe de l’Est, en Albanie. Là, il n’y avait plus de trace de l’objet, mais Tom Jedusor l’avait retrouvé, dix ans après la mort de Helena. Un diadème d’argent serti de saphirs figurait sur le testament d’un illustre savant de Norvège. Rien ne le rapprochait du diadème de Serdaigle mais lorsque Harry lut la biographie du sorcier, il vit que c’était un explorateur qui avait passé de longues années dans les forêts d’Albanie à la recherche du Bullar, un dragon discret se cachant dans les bois d’Europe de l’Est. Plus significatif encore, c’était à la suite de ce voyage, bien que n’ayant jamais trouvé de Bullar, qu’il devint un savant émérite reconnu par ses pairs de l’Institut de Norvège.

Harry suivit alors le périple du diadème, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Parfois, durant des années, voir des décennies, la piste disparaissait. Mais Jedusor était toujours parvenu à en retrouver la trace. Tous ses propriétaires étaient des sorciers brillants et puissants. Était-ce le critère indispensable pour mettre la main dessus ou était-ce le diadème qui leur avait donné tant de pouvoir ? Harry comprit pourquoi Voldemort désirait tant se procurer cet objet. Pendant quelques temps, le diadème tomba aux mains d’une sorte de secte. Il portait alors le nom de « Couronne de Connaissance » et était la récompense de ceux qui avaient réussi l’épreuve distinguant les plus brillants sorciers.

Mnémosyne vint l’interrompre alors qu’il parcourait un fait divers du XVIIe siècle relatant comment un bijou avait divisé deux frères savants jaloux, jusqu’à ce que l’un tue l’autre. Le journal présentait l’affaire comme étant une querelle entre frères pour une jolie demoiselle à laquelle aurait appartenu l’ornement, mais Jedusor semblait croire qu’il était uniquement question du diadème. Harry leva la tête vers la bibliothécaire :

« Je viens seulement de me souvenir. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il lisait cela. » Elle tenait à la main la Gazette du Sorcier. « Il s’est levé brusquement et a quitté la bibliothèque. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu par la suite. »

Harry prit le journal. Il était daté du début du siècle, novembre 1903. Le jeune homme le feuilleta fébrilement, jusqu’à tomber sur ce qu’il voulait. C’était un acte de décès, un dernier hommage rendu à une illustre chercheuse. La dernière propriétaire du diadème. Jedusor avait souligné fébrilement par trois fois la dernière phrase de l’article. La date et le lieu de l’enterrement. Bien sûr, la sorcière avait été inhumée avec le diadème et Voldemort était allé le récupérer dans sa tombe.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière. Il avait réussi, il était allé au bout de ses recherches. Il repensa aux morts mystérieuses dans la forêt d’Albanie. Voldemort, après avoir retrouvé le diadème et en avoir fait un Horcruxe, avait-il voulu le cacher de nouveau en son emplacement d’origine ? Peut-être pensait-il que la symbolique du lieu pour Helena présenterait une protection magique supplémentaire, avant de préférer le récupérer pour le cacher à Poudlard ? Il ne pouvait en être sûr.

Il se massa les yeux quelques instants. Il avait envie de se rendre dans ce cimetière, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas utile. Des souvenirs d’une autre époque revinrent à lui, lorsque Hermione et lui s’étaient rendus au cimetière de Godric’s Hollow un soir d’hiver. Il frissonna.

Hermione saurait que faire maintenant.

Harry ferma les livres devant lui. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Il jeta un regard à Mnémosyne. Non, elle avait été une vraie perle mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui sur ce point. Il se frotta le visage, las.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Rogue l’avait beaucoup aidé, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il se sentait obligé de le tenir au courant de l’avancée de ses recherches, sans pour autant devoir entrer dans les détails. Le soir de ses découvertes, il en avait touché deux mots à Weltz, mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi. Aussi, à leur rendez-vous quotidien pour le métamorphoser, il l’informa :

« Je sais pourquoi l'objet a tant de puissance. De puissants sorciers ont laissé dessus leur marque au fil des siècles, renforçant sa magie encore et encore. »

Rogue ne parut pas surpris. Assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que le jeune Gryffondor faisait les cent pas, ses doigts pianotèrent sur le bois :

« Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-il avec une moue, c’est pourquoi vous ne vous en servez pas pour retourner à votre époque.

\- Il est maléfique, lui répondit Harry comme si c’était évidence. Vous croyez que c'est pour mon bien qu'il m'a renvoyé dans le temps ? Non, il essayait de m'empêcher de faire ce que j'allais faire… »

Harry parlait plus à lui-même qu'à l'homme en face de lui. Avoir l'impression de parler avec quelqu'un l'aidait à mieux réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais fait face seul à ses problèmes. Il se savait moins brillant que Hermione, mais il n'était pas un abruti pour autant. Il savait penser par lui même, et plus d'une fois la solution à leurs ennuis était arrivée grâce à lui.  Mais la présence de ses amis lui avait toujours été indispensable.

« Ce qui est ? »

Harry sursauta. Il se rappela soudainement à qui il parlait. Il secoua la tête. Rogue, voyant qu'il refusait de répondre, continua :

« S'il veut vous empêcher de faire quelque chose, faites donc cette chose, peut être cela brisera-t-il le maléfice. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il restait trois Horcruxes non détruits avant qu'il ne quitte son temps. Il ne pouvait détruire le diadème sans entrainer de paradoxe, de même avec Nagini, et ce à condition qu'il arrive à retrouver le serpent, ce qui lui semblait bien illusoire. Quant au dernier, le Choixpeau magique, Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore créé.

« Il n’y a rien que je ne puisse faire à cette époque.

\- Alors empêchez que ça n'arrive ! » s’exclama son ancien professeur de potion avec ferveur.

Harry serra les poings. Pourquoi Rogue lui intimait-il d’agir comme il en mourait d'envie ? Pas seulement pour les Horcruxes, pour tout. Pour Sirius plus particulièrement. Tous les soirs, la pensée de son parrain enfermé à Azkaban le tourmentait. Il le savait innocent, comment pouvait-il rester ainsi sans rien tenter ? Ne pouvait-il pas le libérer avant qu’il ne sombre dans la folie ?

« Je ne dois pas changer le futur, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que Dumbledore vous l'a dit ? » Les yeux noirs de l’homme brillaient. « Il n'a pas la science infuse, vous savez. Il peut se tromper. »

Harry le savait. Il l'avait déjà vu se tromper. Il l'avait ressenti comme une trahison de la part de Dumbledore lui même. Comme s'il lui avait menti en lui faisant croire qu'il était infaillible. Mais seuls les enfants se figurent qu'un homme puisse ne jamais faire d'erreur. Dumbledore avait fait confiance à Rogue, s'était trompé et était mort. Une nouvelle bouffée de haine l’envahit. Il posa les poings sur la table, se penchant vers Rogue.

« Sans blague ? Vous en savez quelque chose peut-être ? »

Le Mangemort se leva brutalement. Son teint cadavérique avait prit une couleur rougeâtre sur les pommettes, ses yeux semblaient être devenu fous et Harry vit tempêter en lui une colère aussi intense que la sienne. Il n’eut guère le temps de s’appesantir sur cet aspect alors que Rogue cracha entre ses dents :

« Vous croyez avoir le monopole des secrets, peut être ?

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous êtes plein de sales petits secrets.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi, Potter. Rien. »

Sa voix se résumait à un grondement.

« Je vous connais bien plus que vous ne vous connaissez vous-même ! » cria le garçon à la cicatrice en le pointant du doigt.

Rogue l’attrapa par le col. Harry essaya de se débattre, oubliant qu’il était sorcier et que sa baguette était dans sa poche, mais l’homme le maintint fermement.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, Potter. Vous croyez connaître quelqu’un que je deviendrai, mais c’est faux. Je ne suis pas cette personne, et ce n’est pas parce que vous m’avez vu ainsi que je le deviendrais.

\- Vous n’en savez rien, commenta Harry, dédaigneux, en arrêtant un instant de se démener.

\- Vous non plus, » le contra Rogue en rapprochant son visage de lui.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques instants sans un mot. Harry avait envie de répliquer, mais aucune pensée ne lui venait. Il voulait à tout prix se défaire de cette prise, s’enfuir de cette situation incommode, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la scène. Cette colère. Cette douleur. Son esprit était trop en ébullition pour comprendre sa paralysie.

Rogue finit par le lâcher, comme écœuré. Harry se recula aussitôt de quelques pas. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, là où la poigne de Rogue avait meurtri sa peau.

« Je n’influencerai pas mon futur. »

Car il ne fallait rien de plus que ce soit Rogue lui-même qui l’incite ainsi à transgresser les règles établies par Dumbledore pour qu’il décide de ne rien en faire. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s’attendant à un nouvel accès de colère. Peut-être voulait-il même que Rogue conteste sa décision. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas comme il s'y attendait.

« Ainsi soit-il, » dit-il avec un rictus ironique en quittant la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène entre Trelawney et McGonagall, même si elle n’était pas prévue au départ ! Je suis consciente de faire passer Trelawney pour une illuminée quelque peu prétentieuse, mais d’un côté c’est un peu ainsi qu’on la voit dans le livre. Je suis pourtant persuadée que ce personnage a bien plus de profondeur, mais comme c’est le point de vue de Severus, je n’ai pas pu m’étendre là dessus. Je l’ai donc fait en écrivant une série de drabbles, publiée dans Graines de pensées, si cela vous intéresse ! Sur ce, à la prochaine, et n’oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !


	15. Réminiscences

**Réminiscences**

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

On toqua à la porte. Severus contempla pensivement le liquide ambré qui miroitait dans son verre. Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours étaient finis et quelques jours qu'il avait emménagé dans la maison de ses parents, une bâtisse étroite, sombre et miteuse. Severus s'en fichait : il n'y vivrait que deux mois par an. Il n’y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Fils unique, il en avait hérité après la mort de son père, mais il lui avait paru inconcevable de revenir dans cette maison aux lourds souvenirs. C’était si étrange de se trouver de nouveau dans ce salon décrépi après toutes ces années. Il n’était plus le même homme. Son regard avait changé.

Durant son enfance, il lui avait semblé que le quartier était plus animé. C’était un quartier pauvre, certes, mais il était à l’époque peuplé d’ouvriers qui travaillaient à l’usine surplombant les maisons exiguës. Il y avait de la vie, des voisins qui se saluaient en passant, des groupes de femmes qui se formaient au coin des rues, des enfants qui chahutaient sur les trottoirs. Il y avait Lily.

Severus ferma les yeux et chassa ses émotions.

Il avait brûlé devant chez lui toutes les affaires ayant appartenu à son père. Personne n’avait réagi. Seule une vieille voisine avait jeté un coup d’œil à travers ses rideaux avant de retourner à ses occupations. Severus se souvenait, le quartier avait commencé à se déserter alors qu’il était jeune encore. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi eux même n’étaient pas partis.

Le tambourinement à la porte reprit. Il soupira et reposa son verre. La personne ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Désabusé, il alla ouvrir. Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Severus, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Malgré son ton joyeux, Severus lui trouva un air fatigué.

« Pas du tout, monsieur le directeur, grinça-t-il.

\- Oh voyons, nous sommes en dehors de l'école, appelez moi Albus. »

Severus trouva l'idée parfaitement saugrenue mais hocha la tête et le laissa entrer. Dumbledore portait un large et épais grimoire sous le bras qui éveilla sa curiosité. Le jeune homme sortit un second verre et servit du whisky au sorcier sans lui demander s’il en voulait. Ils étaient chez lui et il faisait peu cas du protocole.

« Vous vous plaisez ici ? » demanda Dumbledore en promenant son regard bleuté sur les meubles défraichis et le papier peint terne.

Severus répondit par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête. Il n’allait sûrement pas s’étendre là dessus.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. » continua le vieil homme d'une voix distraite, ses longs doigts fins pianotant sur l'accoudoir.

Il prit une gorgé d'alcool et n'ajouta rien de plus. Severus haussa un sourcil :

« Vous veniez me dire quelque chose, peut-être.

\- Oh oui, s’exclama-t-il comme s’il avait momentanément oublié la raison de sa visite. J'ai besoin de vos talents de potionniste en réalité. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en désignant le grimoire du menton. Severus tendit la main vers le livre, lui demandant du regard l'autorisation de le consulter. L’ouvrage, à la couverture muette, était très ancien, relié de cuir et orné d’or. En l’ouvrant, Severus constata qu’il était rédigé en latin, mais il avait l'habitude. Dans sa profession, la plupart des ingrédients étaient désignés par leur nom latin et il avait fini par apprendre les rudiments de cet antique langage. Severus feuilleta le grimoire quelques instants. Il ne connaissait aucune des potions détaillées, toutes étaient d'un niveau très élevé. Il finit par demander :

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Dumbledore lui indiqua une double page. D'un coté, il y avait la reproduction d'une stèle recouverte de hiéroglyphes égyptiens, de l'autre sa traduction latine. Severus déchiffra " _Élixir de jeunesse_ ". Il haussa un sourcil, incrédule :

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse un élixir de jeunesse ?

\- En réalité, non. » Dumbledore semblait amusé par cette idée. « Un de mes amis a déjà essayé de réaliser cette potion dans ce but, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. C'est à cause d'une erreur de traduction, il semblerait. » Il désigna l'entête de la stèle. « Traduits littéralement, ces hiéroglyphes peuvent signifier 'Retourne les afflictions du temps'. Potion de jeunesse est une interprétation un peu osée à mon avis, et apparemment fausse. »

Severus commençait à comprendre où le vieil homme voulait en venir :

«  Vous pensez que cette potion pourrait aider Potter ?

\- C'est en effet ce que j'espère. »

Severus lut plus attentivement les instructions. Il y avait peu d'indications mais suffisamment pour la mener jusqu'au bout. La plupart des ingrédients étaient très rares et nécessitaient une préparation particulière. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait que rarement demandé d’effectuer une potion aussi complexe avec aussi peu d’informations.

« Vous pensez pouvoir la réaliser ?

\- Bien sûr, déclara Severus avec mépris, balayant aussitôt tous les doutes qui avaient pu l'animer un instant plus tôt.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse informer Mr Potter. Bonne soirée, Severus. »

Dumbledore prit congé mais déjà le jeune professeur de potions ne l'écoutait plus. Une plume à la main, il notait avec soin tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry regardait les hiéroglyphes avec émerveillement. Tenait-il entre ses mains la solution à ses problèmes ? Il avait failli perdre espoir. Sa mauvaise humeur, conséquence des deux précédentes heures d’entraînement à l’occlumancie avec Rogue et Studenkin, s’envola.

« Et Dumbledore pense que ça pourrait marcher ? demanda-t-il, avec défiance.

\- En effet, répondit Rogue avec sobriété.

\- Ça parait logique, murmura Harry, songeur. Les plus anciens Retourneurs de Temps datent de l'Égypte des Pharaons. Ils avaient peut être trouvé un moyen d'annuler leurs effets ! Quand la potion sera-t-elle prête ?

\- Pas avant plusieurs mois, soupira Rogue. J'ai déjà commandé une partie des ingrédients mais la plupart ne s’acquièrent pas dans les réseaux traditionnels.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On ne peut les acheter dans le commerce car leur utilisation est jugée dangereuse, ou immorale.

\- Comme le sang de licorne.

\- Par exemple, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de licornes en Égypte, lui répondit Rogue, ironique.

\- Mais vous avez vos propres moyens, non ? continua Harry sans relever la pique. Vos propres réseaux...

\- En effet, mais je ne les ai pas utilisés depuis...»

Il s'interrompit.

« Depuis la chute de Voldemort, » compléta Harry.

Le jeune homme vit avec satisfaction Rogue se tendre à ce nom.

« Oui, répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Alors, poursuivit Harry en ignorant sa réaction, par quoi commençons-nous ?

\- Nous ? s’exclama Rogue avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Bien sûr, il est hors de question que je vous laisse préparer la potion tout seul pour m’empoisonner.

\- Je comprends, dit le Mangemort avec un ton chargé d’ironie, vous voulez participer à l’élaboration de votre propre empoisonnement pour augmenter vos chances de mourir effectivement.

\- Rogue, dit-il avec calme, si vous m’empêchez de vous aider, je me jette d’un pont. »

Harry n’avait pas eu l’intention de se dévoiler ainsi, mais les mots avaient jailli sans qu’il ne les contrôle. Il savait que la solitude le rongeait, mais pas à ce point. Il n’avait pour autant pas l’intention de pactiser avec l’ennemi. Pourtant, lors de ses recherches à la bibliothèque, il avait pris l’habitude de voir quelques minutes Rogue tous les jours, et malgré ses sentiments à son égard, il s’était accommodé de sa présence. Et s’il y avait quoique ce soit à faire pour le sortir de sa situation, il voulait en être.

« Par Merlin Potter, ne soyez pas aussi dramatique, soupira Rogue. Voyons-nous ici lundi, d’accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, masquant sa surprise. Rogue avait été prompt à se résigner mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Le jour dit, il retrouva Rogue dans la pièce attenante à celle où ils s'entrainaient habituellement à l'occlumancie. L’homme avait apporté son matériel de potion : chaudrons, bocaux d’ingrédients, spatules, bec bunsen et d'autres outils dont Harry n'avait qu'une idée floue de leurutilité. Tout ce matériel de sorcier semblait décalé dans cette maison si normale, si moldue, aux murs immaculés de blancheur. Le maître des potions avait déjà mis un chaudron sur le feu où chauffait doucement un liquide ocre. Harry s’assit en face de lui après un simple signe de salutation de la tête.

« Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la cheminée ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Les feux de cheminée sont bien plus difficiles à contrôler que le gaz. La pratique des potions est un art très précis, vous devriez le savoir. »

Harry fut sur le point de répliquer qu'un meilleur professeur lui aurait sans doute permis d'apprendre une telle chose mais il parvint à se retenir. Rogue ne savait pas qu'il garderait son poste à Poudlard pour la prochaine décennie.

« Selon le livre, il faut attendre trois cycles après la première étape, probablement pour que la potion décante.

\- Trois mois ? s'exclama Harry, affligé.

\- Il est juste écris trois cycles, je pencherais plus pour trois cycles du soleil et non de la lune, donc trois jours. Du _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ ébouillanté avec du _Helleborus Niger_ ne justifie pas une attente de trois mois, alors que trois jours, si.

\- D'accord, concéda Harry. En attendant, on fait quoi ?

\- Il y a de nombreux ingrédients que nous devons rassembler, grimaça Rogue. Notamment des grains issus d'un Retourneur de Temps. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Comment allaient-ils parvenir à s'en procurer ? Celui que Hermione avait obtenu en troisième année provenait du Ministère et c’était McGonagall qui s’était portée garante d’elle.

« Dumbledore, s’exclama Harry, sûr de lui. Il pourrait en récupérer un au ministère !

\- Je lui ai déjà demandé, révéla Rogue en secouant la tête. Il pourrait, mais il faudrait qu'il le rende en l’état. Or, pour récupérer les grains, il faudra nécessairement le briser.

\- Alors comment allons-nous faire ?

\- Je dois voir quelqu’un ce soir, il trafique beaucoup dans marché noir.

\- Du marché noir ou de la magie noire ? » demanda Harry avec dérision. Avant que Rogue ne puisse répliquer, il enchaîna. « Je viens avec vous. »

\- Sûrement pas, il ne vous connait pas. À juste titre. » ajouta-t-il avec un geste de tête qui pouvait tout et rien dire. « Tout ce que vous obtiendrez, c’est le faire fuir. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Malgré toute sa haine, l'envie d'accompagner Rogue le démangeait. Il avait besoin d'action. Harry ne sut pas comment l'autre homme interpréta si bien ses sentiments.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ricana-t-il, il y aura bien d'autres occasions de risquer votre vie inutilement. »

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

« 2000 gallions. »

Severus faillit s'étrangler. C'était une sacrée somme. Il reposa son verre avec circonspection. Holton et lui se trouvaient à la taverne de la Tête du Sanglier, dans un coin encore plus sombre et plus miteux que le reste, où même les habitués, qui n’étaient pourtant pas des enfants de cœur, ne s'asseyaient pas. La lumière du jour, à travers les fenêtres crasseuses, ne parvenait pas jusqu’à eux et leur conversation se faisait à la lueur d’une bougie tremblotante posée sur la table collante. Holton avait changé en un an, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grise et de nouvelles rides étaient apparues sur son front : la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné un coup à ses affaires, envoyant la plupart de ses clients à Azkaban.

« Pour un jour, » ajouta l’homme.

Devant son silence consterné, il enchaîna :

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que je le vendais ? Tu es fou, cet engin n'a pas de prix.

\- J'en ai besoin, dit Severus avec prudence, et pas uniquement pour une journée.

\- Je peux te faire un prix pour trois jours, 4500. Et ne pense même pas ne serait-ce qu'à tenter me faire un mauvais tour. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai les moyens d'empêcher ça… »

Severus défia son regard menaçant d’un haussement de sourcil. Comment pouvait-il croire qu’il serait impressionné par ses intimidations ? Il avait trahi l’homme le plus dangereux du siècle, il lui fallait bien plus pour être effrayé. Il connaissait néanmoins les tours que pouvait mettre en jeu Holson pour s’assurer de l’honnêteté de l’échange.

« Tu ne comprends pas, dit Severus calmement en secouant la tête, j'ai besoin de le _posséder_. »

Il insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot tout en se penchant en avant. Il savait comment prendre les hommes comme Holson.

« C'est quoi ça, Rogue ? s’exclama l’homme avec une grimace comme pour se soustraire à son emprise. La folie des grandeurs ? »

Severus ne répondit rien. Holson sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen, avança le receleur. Si tu avais quelque chose qui a la même valeur… On pourrait faire un échange, tu vois.

\- Explicite ta pensée, demanda Severus, agacé.

\- Quelque chose que possédait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus ricana.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh si, je suis persuadé que tu vois de quoi je parle. »

Le rictus de Severus s'accentua. Bien sûr, il savait à quoi Holson faisait allusion. De nombreux objets de magie noire terriblement puissants avaient disparu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans que les Aurors eux même ne mettent la main dessus. Mais Severus ignorait où ils pouvaient être. Il soupçonnait Malefoy et d’autres d'être parvenus à en sauver quelques uns, mais il n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'aristocrate depuis Novembre dernier.

« C'est ma dernière offre, conclu Holson, ouvrant les bras comme s’il n’y pouvait rien.

\- Bien. »

D’un geste, Severus finit son verre et se leva. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta l'établissement miteux. Il avait tenté la voix honnête, elle n'avait rien donné. Holson allait le regretter.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

« Rogue. »

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Son cœur, qui battait chaotiquement, s'apaisa en quelques respirations. Ses songes tumultueux s'évaporèrent dans l’air vicié de la pièce, ne laissant pour tout souvenir qu’un âcre goût de cendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

À coté de lui, Potter ne répondit pas. Severus scruta l'obscurité. Devant eux se découpait la maison blanche de Holson, étincelante à la lueur du croissant de lune.

« Rien. »  

La voix de Potter était arrêtée mais il semblait gêné. Son visage restait braqué sur la maison mais son regard était trop fixe pour que ce soit naturel. Severus se redressa, faisant bouger ses muscles endoloris par l’immobilité. Cela faisait des heures qu’ils se trouvaient dans cette maison moldue à épier par la fenêtre. Il leur avait été facile de trouver cette maison inhabitée, ses propriétaires probablement en vacances. Potter et lui l’avaient alors investie dès l’aube, s’installant à cet observatoire privilégié. Le programme était assez simple : attendre que Holson quitte sa demeure afin d’y pénétrer et de s’emparer du Retourneur de Temps. S’il ne s’y trouvait pas, le second plan était bien moins réjouissant. Severus avait dû s'endormir alors que le soir tombait.

Severus détacha son regard de Potter. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole pour autre chose qu'un échange d'informations pratiques. Le problème était qu’il ignorait exactement de quoi il retournait. Potter eut un bref sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répéta Severus, agacé

\- Non, je constate juste que vous ne respectez pas les indications de notre maître.

\- Pardon ?

\- Protéger son esprit pendant son sommeil. »

Potter ménagea son effet. Severus se crispa et une sourde douleur enfla dans sa poitrine, alimentant son mauvais pressentiment.

« Vous parlez dans votre sommeil, » finit par révéler le garçon suffisant.

Severus serra des dents mais se força à ne pas bouger. Qu'avait-il bien pu laisser échapper ? Un silence pesant et tendu s'installa. Potter le brisa en se redressant, fébrile.

« Le voilà ! »

Severus regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. En effet, Holton sortait de chez lui, sa cape tout juste jetée sur les épaules. Il marcha à grands pas dans l’allée, et n’attendit pas d’être à l’abri des regards pour transplaner. Quelque chose clochait.

« Il a l'air pressé, murmura Severus, préoccupé.

\- Aucune importance, balaya Potter. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de s’aventurer dans la rue. Celle-ci était déserte, les lampadaires projetant une lueur jaunâtre sur le béton encore brûlant du soleil aride de la journée. Ils remontèrent l’allée à pas furtifs. Severus marqua un temps devant la porte, avant d’en actionner la poignée. Elle s’ouvrit sans résistance mais alors qu'il la franchissait, un frisson le prit. Potter, à sa suite, l'interpela :

« Vous l'avez senti vous aussi ?

\- Oui, confirma Severus, c’est un champ magique. Il y a probablement des alarmes et une barrière anti-transplannage.

\- N’importe quel lieu peut-être enchanter de la sorte ?»

Severus acquiesça en allumant sa baguette d'un Lumos.

« Poudlard ou le Ministère de la Magie se démarquent car ils sont si bien protégés qu'aucun sorcier ne pourrait défaire le rituel. Mais n'importe quelle place peut être ensorcelée de la sorte. Ce qui est étrange, c’est que malgré le fait que les alarmes nous aient repérés, aucun sort n’ait été lancé, comme s’il n’avait pas remis les protections avant de partir… »

Severus éclaira devant lui en fronçant les sourcils. La disposition des lieux semblait identique à la maison moldue qu’ils venaient de quitter. Il s'avança dans l’étroit couloir, la baguette à la main, méfiant. Mais aucune mauvaise surprise ne semblait les attendre. La maison était d’un banal inquiétant. Rien dans la décoration ne pouvait indiquer qu’un sorcier habitait ici, très éloignée du faste qu’aimait habituellement Holson. Était-il tombé si bas qu’il doive se réfugier dans une maison qu’il méprisait ?

« Vous êtes sûr que le Retourneur est ici ?

\- Je connais Holson. Il doit avoir une cache quelque part où il dissimule toutes ses affaires illégales, lui répondit Severus en haussant les épaules,

\- _Accio_ Retourneur de Temps ! »

Le jeune potionniste roula des yeux :

« Comme si ça pouvait mar-

\- Chut ! » lui intima Potter.

Dans la maison silencieuse, un bruit clair se fit entendre.

« En haut ! » murmura Potter avec empressement.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. À l'étage, Potter relança l _'accio_. Cette fois-ci, le bruit provint de sous leurs pieds.

« Dans le plancher. »

Ils défirent les lattes une à une jusqu'à enfin trouver la cachette. Là, des dizaines d'objets hétéroclites étaient empilés. Certains bourdonnaient, d’autres s’actionnaient en de complexes mécaniques et un, une sorte de fiole aux motifs complexes, brillait au rythme d'une lente pulsion. Le petit sablier de verre et d'or s’éleva parmi eux, mais s’immobilisa dans les airs, comme bloqué par une barrière invisible.

« Cela aurait été trop facile… » marmonna Severus en s’accroupissant.

En observant de plus prêt, il remarqua des symboles gravés dans la rainure du bois. Il n’était pas un très bon briseur de sort, mais il en connaissait les rudiments. Il était hors de question qu’il s’avoue moins bon que Holson. Sans plus se préoccuper du jeune homme à ses côtés, il marmonna des incantations en agitant sa baguette avec précision. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, l’air brilla d’une lueur dorée et le Retourneur de Temps vint se nicher au creux de sa main. Severus s’accorda un bref sourire de satisfaction.

« Allons-nous en. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il laissa Potter refermer la cache tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. À cette heure, le quartier était désert, l’air à peine troublé par les nuées de papillons de nuit s’amassant dans les cercles de lumière. Pourtant, quelque chose attira son regard et, à la faible lueur d’un lampadaire, il vit une ombre glisser.

« Potter, on a un problème. »

Le temps que ce dernier le rejoigne, il avait aperçu deux autres formes qui se mouvaient dans la rue. La raison du départ précipité de Holson était là. Il avait sentit le danger venir et s’était enfui aussi vite qu’il l’avait pu. Cela s’annonçait très mal pour eux. En quelques pas, il fut à la fenêtre donnant sur l’arrière.

« Ils sont dans le jardin aussi.

\- Bordel, qui c'est ?

\- Des Aurors probablement...

\- De que- » bafouilla Harry, en prise à la panique. Puis, il se reprit. « D'accord, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je vais essayer de briser les barrières anti-transplanage, mais il me faut plus de temps. Retenez-les. » ordonna Severus en sortant de nouveau sa baguette.

Potter semblait s’apprêter à protester mais il finit par hocher la tête et dévala l'escalier. Severus ferma les yeux et se concentra. Dans les airs, il traça des formes et des symboles à l’aide de sa baguette. Il entendait en bas des pas précipités et des raclements de meubles déplacés. Il espérait que Potter penserait aux fenêtres. Il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur sa tache. Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter le rejoignait à l'étage. Il barricada la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« C'est en minute ou en heure qu'il faut compter le temps dont vous avez besoin ? »

Derrière le sarcasme, Severus perçut de la panique contrôlé. Il passa outre le commentaire. Sous sa baguette, il sentait les liens qui unissaient les barrières se défaire un par un. Potter était près de la porte, son arme à la main, prêt à bondir. Au rez-de-chaussée, un grand craquement se fit entendre. On avait défoncé la porte.

« Rogue, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, commença Potter avec dérision mais sa voix fut recouverte par celle d'un autre.

\- Rogue ! Je sais que tu es là, je te vois ! » cria une voix gutturale.

Le concerné pesta tout bas. C’était Maugrey. Comment parvenait-il à les voir ? Heureusement, Potter était camouflé. D’un mouvement ample, il défit la dernière barrière.

« C'est bon, on transplane ! » lança-t-il à Potter.

Il attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec lui. Après quelques instants de déséquilibre, ils atterrirent à l'arrière de la taverne de la Tête du Sanglier. Severus se rattrapa à une poubelle métallique tout en empêchant Potter de lui tomber dessus d’une impulsion. Une fois leurs repères retrouvés, il lança avec empressement :

« On se retrouve demain au cours. »

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Les minutes lui étaient comptées, il fallait qu’il parle avec Dumbledore. Lui seul pourrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Depuis quand se réfugiait-il dans les robes de Dumbledore dès que cela tournait mal ? Il ravala sa fierté. Il avait une mission. Pour elle.

« Vous avez des ennuis… »

Severus regarda Potter avec consternation. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait inquiet mais cela allait plus loin que la simple constatation. En réalité, il paraissait perplexe.

« Pas autant que vous si on vous retrouve, lui répondit Severus, agacé. Allez, partez ! »

Potter finit par hocher la tête et s'enfuit au petit trot, le bruit de ses chaussures sur les pavés se répercutant dans l’étroite ruelle. Severus lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de contourner le bâtiment et d’entrer dans la taverne miteuse. Dans l’établissement miteux, à moitié déserté à cette heure de la nuit, personne ne fit attention à lui alors qu'il lançait une pièce sur le comptoir :

« J'utilise votre cheminée. »

Il s’accroupit devant, lança la poudre de cheminette et appela Dumbledore. Au bout de deux essais infructueux, le vieil homme répondit enfin.

« J'ai des ennuis avec les Aurors, » dit-il la voix rauque avant que le directeur ne prononce un mot.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Le sommeil le fuyait. Harry se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. La journée avait pourtant été chargée. Rogue. Le Retourneur de Temps. Maugrey Fol Œil. Dans sa chambre trop silencieuse, il se débattait seul avec ses pensées. Parce qu’il y avait cette sensation qui lui courait sous la peau, ce sentiment si étrange qui l’étreignait, douloureux et pourtant nécessaire. Il se sentait en vie. Il le ressentait dans sa chair, dans ses tripes. L’adrénaline qui avait inondé ses veines ne parvenait pas à redescendre. Parce qu’ils avaient été si près de se faire prendre et qu’une infinité de pensées envahissait son esprit, toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres.

Maugrey avait reconnu Rogue. Il savait quelque part que ce dernier allait s’en sortir, il n’avait pas changé le futur, si ? De tous les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix, Maugrey avait toujours été l’un des plus soupçonneux à l’égard de Rogue. Certes, c’était dans sa nature et il ne la réfrénait que par la confiance qu’il accordait uniquement à Dumbledore, mais Harry avait toujours senti qu’il ne lui faudrait que peu de choses pour abattre le Mangemort sur le champ. Cette méfiance avait ses racines. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ce soir, Rogue avait eu l’exact comportement d’un homme encore plongé jusqu’au cou dans des affaires de magie noire. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas le cas, pas cette fois. Mais Fol Œil ne pouvait le savoir.

Il y avait bien plus dérangeant que cela. Il n’avait que faire de ce que de futurs sorciers pourraient penser sur Rogue. Ce n’étaient pas son affaire, pas vraiment, non ? Il n’était pas responsable et s’en moquait. Le Mangemort commettrait suffisamment d’horreurs dans les années qui viendraient pour que cette méfiance soit fondée. Non, ce qui le maintenait éveillé depuis des heures, tant et si bien que le jour allait poindre à sa fenêtre d’une minute à l’autre, c’était ce qu’il avait entendu plus tôt dans la maison moldue. Rogue avait marmonné dans son sommeil. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien compris. Harry se retourna dans son lit, furieux contre lui même. Il _savait_ qu’il avait bien entendu, il ne voulait juste pas l’admettre. Rogue avait murmuré un nom, par deux fois. Lily.

Que cela signifiait-il ? Était-ce de sa mère dont il rêvait ? Si Rogue pouvait à l’instant être dans sa tête, il lui ferait sûrement remarquer sa propension à se croire encore le centre du monde. Harry enfouit de rage sa tête dans l’oreiller. Cela pouvait être une autre Lily. Rogue méprisait sa mère, et pour ce qu’il en savait, celle-ci ne semblait pas l’avoir apprécié. Certes, dans l’unique souvenir qu’il avait d’elle, elle avait essayé d’aider le jeune Rogue. Mais sa mère n’était-elle pas bonne et généreuse avec tout le monde ? D’autant plus que son père et Sirius s'étaient comportés comme de vrais cons à ce moment là.

Alors qui était cette Lily ? Cette pensée l’obsédait. Il était incapable de se défaire de cette curiosité qui le rongeait, le tourmentait. Malsaine. Il n’avait pas à s’intéresser à Rogue. Et pourtant, il ressassait encore et encore ce qu’il savait sur l’homme. Il réalisa avec stupeur qu’il ignorait tout de son professeur de potion. Avait-il –allait-il avoir- une femme, des enfants, à son époque ? Avait-il d’autres passions, d’autres activités que la pratique des potions ? Qui étaient ses amis ? S’il en avait seulement… Malefoy senior ? Rusard ? Ces suppositions lui paraissaient ridicules. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne le _connaissait_ pas. Il savait une chose, confusément : l’homme avait eu une enfance tourmentée. Il ignorait comment il pouvait établir cela. C’était juste une impression diffuse qu’il rattachait à leurs premières leçons d’occlumancie dans les cachots de Poudlard. Mais quant au reste… Lorsqu’il était enfant, il ne pouvait imaginer ses professeurs hors de leur cour. Mais il avait grandi, il avait découvert que c’étaient des êtres humains avec des vies en dehors. Et il avait appris à les connaître petit à petit, sans qu’il ne sache comment. Il savait des choses sur eux, des petits détails insignifiant, pourtant essentiels. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il avait vaguement le sentiment de comprendre Rogue. Il avait passé tant d’heures de retenue avec lui, plus qu’avec quiconque.

Harry se redressa brusquement sur son matelas. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Il avait oublié que ce n’était qu’une seule et même personne, tant les souvenirs liés à la nuit où Dumbledore avait péri était confus. Il lui avait semblé être si proche du Prince. Il avait préféré occulter le lien qui unissait ce dernier à l’assassin d’Albus Dumbledore.

Et pourtant.

Il s’était senti si proche du Prince. Il aurait dû écouter Hermione, comme toujours. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait, il s’était lié à cet ami imaginaire. Peut-être le Rogue de cette époque était-il plus proche du Prince que le vieux Rogue ? Mais cela changeait-il réellement quelque chose ?

Il avait désespérément besoin de conseils.

Il finit par se lever sans avoir fermé l’œil.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Ses nuits étaient agitées. Peut-être revenir habiter dans la maison de ses parents n’était pas une bonne idée. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix. Poudlard ne payait pas suffisamment pour qu’il trouve autre chose et il était inutile de penser revendre la maison : elle n’avait aucune valeur. Ce n’était pas tant à cause du délabrement de l’édifice, mais plus la faute du quartier fantôme. Il ne pouvait pas non plus songer à vivre dans des hôtels miteux comme à l’époque où il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vivotant grâce aux faveurs du Maître et aux services rendus aux Mangemorts, tel Malefoy.

La maison lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs. Mais plus cuisant encore étaient ceux qui lui faisaient défaut, ces instants qu’il n’avait pas vécus. Ces semaines de vacances où il avait refusé de rentrer chez lui, où il avait préféré rester à Poudlard plutôt que de se confronter à sa réalité familiale. Il n’avait pas été là quand tout avait empiré. Il n’avait pas été là pour sa mère. Et désormais, elle envahissait ses nuits, elle hantait ses journées. Il avait beau avoir changé chaque meuble, chaque tableau, chaque rideau, elle apparaissait au détour du couloir, se tenait là dans la cuisine ou encore adossée au muret de briques rouges dans le jardin.

Il fuyait sa propre maison. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Enfant, courant dans les champs avec Lily. Adolescent, entre les quatre murs de Poudlard. Il savait comment tout s'était terminé. Cela lui semblait être une éternité auparavant. C'était le cas, d'une certaine façon. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'avait plus rien à fuir. Plus de famille. C'était mieux ainsi, assurément. Peut-être.

Il avait retrouvé ses outils de jardinage à l’arrière de la maison, à peine corrodés, alors il avait décidé, pour s’occuper, de mettre à profit le jardinet pour planter des herbes pour ses potions. Il se souvenait encore d’elle, chaque année, essayant de faire pousser quelques légumes dans le minuscule jardin, malgré la terre aride et desséchée. Il se souvenait de son père, sur le pas de la porte, râlant devant ses efforts inutiles, accusant dans ses bons jour les rejets industriels de l’usine, incriminant l’incapacité de sa mère le reste du temps.

Parfois, en entrant dans la cuisine, des effluves de bière le prenaient à la gorge, comme si son père était toujours là, venant tout juste de quitter la pièce. D’autres fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, comme tiré du sommeil par des échos de pleurs à travers les murs fins comme du papier. Mais la maison était vide. Ce n’était que son imagination.

Il n’avait pas le temps pour cela. Cela faisait des années qu’il avait tourné la page sur ces évènements. Pourquoi revenaient-ils maintenant ? Il n’en avait pas besoin. Il n’en avait jamais eu besoin. Il avait des affaires plus importantes à régler. Dumbledore avait réussi à le disculper, encore une fois, mais les Aurors le suivaient dorénavant. Il avait horreur de les savoir là, à attendre devant chez lui. Sa cheminée était surveillée, son courrier contrôlé, ses déplacements pistés. Encore.

Cela ne l’arrêterait pas. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Potter comptait sur lui. Il leur faudrait être plus prudents.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

L’esprit était comme un oignon, commençait à comprendre Harry. Une succession de pensées et de souvenirs qui se superposaient. Il y avait la première couche, la plus exposée, celles des pensées de l’instant, la plus difficile à protéger. Ces pensées qu’il lui fallait masquer alors qu’il se battait à coup de sorts informulés contre Rogue. Puis il y avaient des centaines, des milliers, de souvenirs qui s’entremêlaient, s’accumulaient. Et lorsque l’on arrivait au centre, il y avait le reste. Ces souvenirs oubliés, refoulés au fond de soi, perdus depuis longtemps dans les tréfonds de la mémoire. Et paradoxalement, bien qu’ils soient les plus enfouis, ils étaient aussi les plus vulnérables. Car il n’en avait pas conscience et c’était alors eux qui ressortaient en premier. C’était pour cela que, lorsque Rogue avait pénétré dans son esprit lors de leurs premières leçons d’occlumancie à Poudlard, c’étaient toujours eux qui avaient jailli avec force. Les souvenirs de son enfance. Les mâchoires de Molaire, le bouledogue de sa tante Marge, claquant à quelques centimètres de ses chevilles. Dudley et sa bande le pourchassant dans les rues désertes de Privet Drive. Ces moments qu’il ne voulait pas se remémorer. Parce que c’était le passé. Parce qu’il n’était plus ce petit garçon apeuré, chahuté. Perdu. Il était quelqu’un maintenant. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir qui, mais tout s’arrangerait quand il rentrerait chez lui. À son époque.

Il s’égarait.

Rogue lui faisait face, sa baguette levée. Ils s'étaient battus tant de fois ces derniers mois que la scène ne l'effrayait plus. Il le fixa avec attention, attendant le signal de Studenkin. Harry fronça les sourcils. Rogue paraissait de nouveau maladif. Il lui avait semblé que, le printemps venant, l'homme avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Aussi avait-il pensé qu’il n’aurait été qu’en s'améliorant avec les beaux jours. Ce n'était pas le cas, comme l'indiquaient les cernes gris sous ses yeux et sa peau plus cireuse que jamais. Son regard était toujours aussi alerte, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Harry repoussa cette idée et se concentra de nouveau sur la situation présente. Leur professeur donna le signal et le jeune Gryffondor fendit l'air de sa baguette, un rayon rouge en jaillissant. Rogue le para sans difficulté. Harry commençait toujours par un Expelliarmus, ils le savaient tous deux. C'était comme un rituel, l'annonce du vrai départ. L'instant d'après, un rayon violet sortit de la baguette de Rogue. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il se tint prêt, tendant son esprit vers Rogue pour percevoir ses intentions. C'était impossible, il était trop bon Occlumens, ou lui trop piètre Legimen. Le rayon violet s'évanouit avant de le toucher et aussitôt il se retrouva face à un écran noir qui lui bloquait la vue. Il tenta de le dissiper mais un second sort le traversait déjà, que Harry n'évita uniquement grâce à un réflexe salutaire. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et traversa l'obscurité  devant lui. Il déboucha devant un Rogue surpris qui recula de quelques pas.

« Vous êtes inconscient, » grogna-t-il, et Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet du mur de ténèbres avant de le franchir, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ?

« Qui vous dit que je ne savais pas parfaitement quel sort vous aviez jeté ? » lança-t-il pour faire diversion, tout en formulant dans sa tête le prochain sort.

Là, il sentit comme une caresse aux abords de son esprit. Rogue essayait d’entrer dans ses pensées. Il le repoussa avec force, comme il arrivait à le faire désormais, mais alors qu’il l’éjectait en dehors de sa tête, il se sentit aspiré, entrainé hors de son corps. Et l’instant d’après, il était dans l’esprit de Rogue.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, il épiait du haut des marches un couple. Assis sur le canapé décrépi, l’homme se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il ne voyait pas son visage. La femme était debout, la main sur son épaule. « Ça va aller », répétait-elle encore et encore dans un murmure.

Il était dans l’encadrement de la porte, devant une fille de sa taille, âgée d’une dizaine d’année. Ses cheveux roux encadraient soigneusement son visage, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Derrière lui, des cris s’échappaient de la maison. Il s’empressait de refermer la porte avec un regard gêné.

Il était à Poudlard, au bord du lac. Il tenait une lettre à la main. _Dommage que tu ne puisses pas rentrer. Tout se passe bien à la maison. Travaille bien. Nous t’aimons. Maman._ Son père n’avait même pas pris la peine de la signer. Il la froissa de rage. Il savait que c’était faux.

Il était assis dans le Poudlard Express, sur le chemin du retour, seul dans le compartiment. Une boule d’angoisse se formait dans son ventre. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et ternes bêchait une minuscule parcelle de terre entre quatre murets délabrés de briques rouges. D'un mouvement, son ample t-shirt glissa, dévoilant sous le soleil d'été une épaule tuméfiée.

Les souvenirs se bousculèrent, douloureusement, s’enchaînant dans des éclats de couleurs.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux le regardait, ses yeux verts emplis de compassion. D'une voix cassée, elle murmura : « Je suis désolée pour ta mère. »

Un jeune blond venait s'asseoir à coté de lui, une cravate de vert et d'argent lâchement défaite autour du cou. « J'ai appris pour ta mère. Je peux t'aider, tu sais. »

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais l'image se dissipa et Harry se retrouva brutalement projeté dans son corps. Devant lui, Rogue se redressait de toute sa hauteur, le dévisageant avec un regard meurtrier. Sa baguette projetait des étincelles sur le sol. Il fit un pas vers lui, sa bouche se déforma en un rictus effrayant et pendant quelques instants, Harry craignit pour sa vie. Mais Studenkin s'interposa, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui avait oublié sa présence.

« Vous feriez mieux de reprendre vos esprits, Severus.

\- Potter... » gronda Rogue entre ses dents. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt à réagir.

« Severus, continua Studenkin d'une voix calme, je suis persuadé que ce que Harry a vu n-» Il s'interrompit. « Ce que Monsieur Potter a v-» Il s'arrêta de nouveau, la main suspendue en l'air. « Monsieur Potter... » répéta-t-il. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

En un instant, toute fureur avait quitté le visage de Rogue. Son attention s'était reportée sur Studenkin, ses yeux noirs le scrutant attentivement. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Studenkin ! » aboya Rogue d'une voix dure.

L'appelé sembla brusquement reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui, qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il  comme si on venait de le déranger.

\- Vous alliez mettre fin au cours, » lui répondit Rogue la voix toujours aussi sèche.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais déjà Studenkin répondait :

« Oui, certes, dans ce cas bonne journée. »

Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, leur professeur ramassa ses affaires. Harry jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Rogue, qui lui ordonna de se taire d'un signe de tête. Il s’exécuta. Quelque chose lui échappait mais ce n’était pas le moment

Ces quelques fragments de souvenirs auquel il avait eu accès étaient bien plus intimes que tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui jusqu'à présent. C’était une partie de sa vie douloureuse, une partie de sa vie qu’il gardait précautionneusement au fond de lui et qui avait soudainement jailli à sa vue. Il n’avait pas juste assisté à ces scènes, ces fragments de souvenirs, il les avait vécus, il avait ressenti la douleur, la frustration, la colère. Ce n’étaient pas ses propres émotions mais cela ne les rendait en rien moins réelles. Ce n’était pas juste de la compassion comme lorsqu’il avait vu le souvenir avec son père et Sirius, cela allait bien plus loin que cela. Et c’était terriblement gênant. Lui qui voulait savoir, sa curiosité avait été comblée. Il ne s’en sentait qu’inexplicablement plus mal.

Studenkin, la main sur la poignée, se retourna, balaya la pièce d’un regard flou, s’arrêta sur Harry en fronçant les sourcils, puis hocha vaguement la tête et sortit sans un mot. Un autre sentiment de malaise vint s’ajouter au précédent. Il se passait quelque chose ici, de capital, d’essentiel. Son instinct le lui criait.

« C’était quoi ça ? » s’exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte que venait d’emprunter Studenkin.

\- Pas le temps, Potter, grogna Rogue tout en ramassant sa cape –comment faisait-il pour porter cela même en été ?- et amorçant quelques pas vers la sortie.

\- Comment ça ? Hé mais- » Harry tenta de le retenir. « Où allez-vous ? 

\- Plus tard, » asséna-t-il en se dégageant avec aisance.

Harry laissa mollement sa main retomber alors que Rogue quittait la pièce. Il l’entendit dévaler les escaliers et la porte claquer derrière lui. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, où il vit son ancien maître des potions remonter la rue en courant. Que se passait-il ?

Et pourtant, ils n’en parlèrent pas la fois suivante, ni dans les semaines qui suivirent. Ni de Studenkin, ni de ce que Harry avait vu.


	16. Baiser

**Baiser**

_\- Severus Rogue –_

« C'est une plante très rare qui ne pousse que... Vous ne m'écoutez absolument pas, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet, répondit Potter avec un mélange de franchise et d’impertinence. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'estoù on pourrait s’en procurer. »

Severus se pinça l’arête du nez, contenant difficilement son exaspération. Il avait voulu faire en sorte que Potter comprenne le déroulement de la potion qui le sauverait, mais c’était peine perdue. Il continua en essayant de passer outre.

« J'ai un ami apothicaire qui...

\- Vous avez des amis, vous ? le coupa le jeune homme avec insolence.

\- Capable de soutenir une conversation avec moi, sûrement plus que vous, » rétorqua-t-il avec acidité.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se renfrogna. Plus que de la colère, ce fut de la douleur que Severus lut dans son attitude.

« L'amitié surpasse les années et la distance, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton buté.

\- Bien sûr, marmonna Severus sans plus s'en préoccuper. Pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, mon ami, Morecott, vit en ermite au fond d'un bois et il faudra être prudent.

\- Encore un parano ?

\- Dans ce milieu, on ne peut survivre sans un peu de bon sens.

\- Bien sûr, éluda Potter avec désinvolture. Alors, qu’est ce qu’on attend pour y aller ? »

Severus jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin mais ils avaient encore le temps. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Après s’être assuré que la potion dans le chaudron était stable, il tendit le bras vers Potter pour que celui-ci s’y accroche. Il s’exécuta sans un mot et ils transplanèrent. L’instant d’après, une multitude d’arbres les entouraient. Leurs branches touffues projetaient des ombres mouchetées sur le sol, qui se mouvaient au gré d’une légère brise qui n’atteignait que les cimes. Le sous-bois était teinté de cette fraicheur agréable que seul le contraste avec la chaleur étouffante de l’été permettait d’apprécier. Sur leur gauche, les troncs majestueux s’espaçaient, laissant deviner la carrière qui s’ouvrait à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Quelque chose clochait. Ils étaient en plein été, la forêt aurait dû être pleine de vie, de craquements de branches et de pépiements d’oiseaux.

Un silence de mort régnait.

Severus sortit sa baguette et avança prudemment vers la clairière, s’assurant que Potter le suivait bien. À l’orée des arbres, il se figea. Son sang se glaça. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

Devant eux se tenaient une dizaine – une vingtaine ? – de grandes créatures, toutes habillées de noir, se mouvant silencieusement. Seul le râle sous leur cagoule brisait le silence sépulcral. Des Détraqueurs. Ces derniers ne les avaient pas encore vu, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Le froid se glissa insidieusement sous ses vêtements, sous sa peau, s’enracinant dans son être, plantant sa graine dans le terreau fertile de ses peurs enfouies. Incapable de bouger, il regarda la scène macabre se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Trois hommes accompagnaient les Détraqueurs, un Auror à en juger par la robe de combat, et deux autres agents du Ministère de la Magie. Au vu de leur teint blafard, ils étaient dépassés par la situation. Deux Détraqueurs s’étaient regroupés autour d’une forme que Severus reconnut alors qu’elle poussait un gémissement : Morecott. L’Auror ordonna aux Détraqueurs de le reposer, mais la faible brume argentée qu’il créa pour les écarter n’eut aucun effet. En d’autres circonstances, Severus se serait moqué de ces Aurors incapables d’invoquer un simple Patronus, mais aucune pensée sarcastique ne naissait dans son esprit alors que la main en putréfaction ôtait lentement sa cagoule pour laisser apparaître une bouche difforme. Le temps s’étira alors que les lèvres desséchées s’approchaient, centimètre par centimètre, du dernier souffle de vie.

La mort frappa, silencieuse. Le Détraqueur délaissa le corps qui, vidé de toute sa substance, retomba au sol, telle une poupée de tissu, inerte. Déjà, les autres glissaient vers les trois hommes. Baguettes levées, ceux-ci reculaient, l’Auror essayant vainement, encore une fois, de matérialiser un Patronus. Mais les créatures passaient sans tressaillir à travers la brume blanche. L’un des hommes trébucha. Son cri déchira le silence tandis qu’une main glacée attrapait sa jambe, puis une seconde, une troisième et en quelques instants il fut recouvert de ténèbres.

Il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Plus de souffle. Plus de son. Plus d’âme. Est-ce cela qui fit sortir l’Auror de sa léthargie ? Il se saisit du bras de son compagnon et eut assez de force pour les faire transplaner, les Détraqueurs trop occupés à aspirer toute la vie de l’homme à terre. Regroupés ainsi, ils eurent vite fini. Ils relevèrent alors la tête, ce qui leur servait de visage au vent, comme s’ils humaient l’air.

Leurs yeux aveugles se tournèrent vers eux : ils avaient trouvé leurs nouvelles proies. Et si Severus avait pu maîtriser ses souvenirs jusque là, ils resurgirent des tréfonds de son âme, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui l’entourait. Une chambre d’enfant, sombre, malodorante. Les cris, les pleurs, la peur. Une foule d’adolescents moqueurs, l’humiliation. Son père, les marques, la haine. Le rejet. Les coups, sa mère. Le vide béant. Les Ténèbres. La crainte. La Marque, cisaillant sa chaire, meurtrissant son âme. Les hommes masqués, en cercle, torturant, riant. Et le Souvenir. La Mort. La seule à avoir de l’importance. _Voldemort n’est plus._ Et Lily ? _Les Potter sont morts._

Deux yeux verts. Un éclat roux. Lily. Ce simple mot, murmuré d’une voix grave, roula sous sa langue, et emplit son être d’une sensation douce. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, penser à elle lui fit du bien. Elle maintenait les ténèbres à l’écart, de son sourire calme, de ses yeux confiants. La formule lui vint naturellement.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Une biche argentée, lumineuse, jaillit de sa baguette. Ses sabots martelèrent sans bruit le sol de la forêt alors que sur son passage, les Détraqueurs se dérobaient, comme l’ombre devant la lumière. Elle passa une fois, deux fois, les tenant à distance, les défiant d’approcher. Mais dès qu’elle s’éloignait, d’autres revenaient, plus avides, plus fébriles. Et elle repassait, encore et encore.

Ce manège cessa lorsqu’un cerf éclatant brisa le cercle menaçant que formaient les créatures des ténèbres. Severus cligna des yeux. _Qu’est ce que…_ Il se rappela alors de la présence de Potter à ses côtés. Le cerf, tous bois dehors, se rua sur les Détraqueurs, éparpillant les créatures qui finirent par se disperser et disparaître dans l’obscurité.

Un cerf. Severus grimaça devant l’ironie. Potter avait dû être élevé en écoutant les _fantastiques_ récits à propos de son défunt père. Il regarda avec un certain dégoût la biche et le cerf se tourner autour dans une grotesque imitation de leurs alter-ego animaliers. Il jeta un coup d’œil au garçon : il semblait être fasciné par ce spectacle. Agacé, Severus fit disparaître en panache de fumées l’apparition, provoquant un hoquet de surprise à sa droite.

« Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici… » dit-il d’une voix dure.

Sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs l’avait retourné. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était rentrer chez lui afin de s’asseoir en compagnie d’un bon verre de whisky.

« Qu’est ce qu’on fait d’eux ?  demanda Potter d’une voix éteinte en désignant du doigt les formes avachies le long des arbres.

\- Rien. Il n’y a rien à faire.

\- Mais on pourrait… commença-t-il.

\- Non. » Le ton était tranchant, inflexible. « Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne devrions pas être là ? »

Potter semblait être torturé par un terrible cas de conscience, son regard passant des corps gisants à lui même, du cerf à ses mains. Severus s’attendait presque à ce qu’il ne suive pas ses avertissements. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Potter se tourna vers lui et planta ses pupilles émeraude dans ses yeux d’encre. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé.

« D’accord. » dit-il simplement.

Il parut encore réfléchir quelques instants avant de continuer.

« Et pour l’asphodèle ? »

Severus maudit intérieurement sa bêtise. Les évènements lui avaient fait oublier ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. Quelques Détraqueurs et voilà qu’il perdait tout ses moyens. Il enrageait. Sans en laisser rien paraître, il se dirigea vers la chaumière. Dans la confusion, personne n’avait fermé la porte qui était maintenant grande ouverte. Severus pénétra dans l’antre en prenant garde de ne toucher à rien. Devant la multitudes de plantes, chacune plus dangereuse, plus illégale mais surtout plus rare les unes que les autres, il eut bien du mal à réfréner son envie de tout emporter. Pourtant, lorsqu’il eut trouvé l’asphodèle, il se contenta de s’en saisir et repartit aussitôt, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que l’on puisse s’imaginer la présence de quelqu’un d’autre sur ces lieux.

Les deux hommes s’éloignèrent à grands pas de la clairière, sans un mot. Par automatisme, Severus s’accrocha à l’épaule de Potter lorsque celui-ci amorça un mouvement pour transplaner. L’instant d’après, ils se trouvaient tous les deux au milieu de nulle part, entourés de reliefs verdoyants. Severus haussa un sourcil, détaillant son environnement d’un œil critique. Le soleil avait amorcé sa lente descente à l’horizon et, au creux de cette colline, les ombres commençaient déjà à s’allonger. Les environs semblaient déserts, mais l’air avait un goût de magie.

Potter ne disait rien. Il regardait un point invisible, plus loin. Ses lèvres étaient réduites à une mince ligne pincée, comme s’il hésitait. Enfin, il lui jeta un regard en coin, empli de méfiance mais aussi d’autrechosed'indéterminable.

« Qu’est ce qu’on fait là ? » demanda Severus d’un ton qu’il voulait détaché.

Potter se tut encore quelques instants, mais lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche, il parut effrayé :

« J’habite ici. »

Il se tourna vers quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pas voir. La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de continuer.

« Vous voulez entrer prendre un verre ? »

L’homme aux cheveux longs haussa un sourcil, franchement surpris. La proposition était très… inattendue. Potter s’était toujours arrangé auparavant pour l’éviter au maximum. Il pesa une fraction de seconde le pour et le contre, l’occasion d’en apprendre enfin plus contre une soirée tranquille, et sauta sur l’occasion.

« Dites-moi au moins que ce n’est pas cet espèce de whisky frelaté ignoble ? »

Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Sans attendre de voir s’il le suivait, il lui tourna le dos. Severus allait l’interroger sur ce qu’il devait faire mais soudain, alors qu’il avait fait quelques pas, tout lui apparut. À quelques dizaines de mètres, un immense arbre au tronc épais et au feuillage touffu projetait son ombre sur une chaumière trapue. Seul une ligne de verdure aplatie à travers les hautes herbes qui menait à la porte indiquait que la maison était habitée.

Severus emboita le pas au jeune homme, l’asphodèle toujours à la main. Il fronça le nez lorsqu’il franchit le seuil : l’air était vicié, la pièce dans un désordre invivable. Mais déjà Potter s’activait, baguette à la main. Les rideaux et les fenêtres s’ouvrirent, provoquant un courant d’air et laissant la lumière déclinante pénétrer, éclairant un salon si vieillot qu’il était impossible que le jeune homme ait lui même meublé la pièce. Le parquet aux planches irrégulières était recouvert d’un tapis élimé sur lequel reposaient trois fauteuils disparates et une table basse ouvragée. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux – non magiques que Merlin soit béni – d’antiques personnages, morts depuis plusieurs siècles pour la plupart à en juger par les vêtements d’une autre époque. Le papier peint était d’un goût douteux, tout comme la commode massive qui faisait face à la cheminée, mais à ce stade là, cela relevait du détail. Mais qui était-il pour juger du bon goût ? Comme si cela lui importait d’une quelconque manière.

Comme Potter semblait trop occupé à mettre de l’ordre, il prit ses aises et s’installa dans le fauteuil qui lui paraissait le moins dangereux ; il était persuadé d’avoir vu celui avec les pattes de lion bouger. Il lissa sous ses doigts le velours rouge et râpeux tandis que Potter revenait enfin, deux verres et une bouteille dans les mains. Il les posa, s’apprêta à s’asseoir mais Severus l’interrompit.

« Il faut mettre à sécher l’asphodèle, » dit-il d’une voix cassante.

Alors que le garçon à la cicatrice se levait avec un regard noir pour s’occuper de la plante, le maître de Potion se servit un whisky qu’il descendit aussitôt, avant de remplir de nouveau les deux verres. L’alcool descendit lentement, le réchauffant. Malgré la situation incongrue, il se détendit perceptiblement.

Potter revint et s’assit. Lui aussi évitait le fauteuil aux pattes de lion. Leur verre à la main, buvant à petites gorgées, ils se dévisagèrent. Severus attendait qu’il parle, désirant le mettre en confiance, pour mieux l’interroger par la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et une seconde tournée, le garçon prit la parole.

« C’était un ami ? »

Severus mit quelques instants pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Morecott. Il était mort, ou pire que cela. Le baiser du Détraqueur. Severus n’était pas sûr qu’il ait mérité cela. Morecott était avide de pouvoir, mais trop peureux pour être dangereux. Voilà pourquoi il vivait au fond des bois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sommé Severus de le rallier à sa cause mais Morecott n’avait accepté que sous la menace, acceptant de lui fournir ce que le Maître désirait. Ce n’était pas un meurtrier. Ce n’était pas un ami non plus. Sa mort n’arrivait pas à le peiner.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il, sachant pertinemment qu’il contredisait ce qu’il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

Pourtant, Potter n’en fit pas la remarque. Il semblait ailleurs, préoccupé. Severus reprit une gorgée de whisky, essayant de chasser les souvenirs que les Détraqueurs avaient fait remonter. Son interlocuteur reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi les Aurors étaient-il là ? »

Severus haussa faiblement les épaules.

« Les arrestations se sont intensifiées ces derniers mois, ils arrêtent tout ceux qui ont eu un lien avec les Mangemorts pour les interroger. Ils ont enfin réussi à remettre la main sur Rosier la semaine dernière. »

Severus porta son verre aux lèvres avant de continuer.

« Vous devriez suivre l’actualité, Potter…

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à la Gazette des Sorciers, » marmonna-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais ne dit rien. Un long silence s’installa, durant lequel il se détendit peu à peu. Potter était agité, et c’est lui qui finit par reprendre la parole.

« Vous avez prononcé le nom de ma mère, tout à l’heure. »

Severus ne savait pas si c’était une question ou non, et Potter semblait l’ignorer aussi. Sa voix était mesurée, comme s’il avait conscience de s’aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Severus se retint de fermer les yeux, perdant toute envie de lui soutirer des informations. Le besoin de se rouler en boule quelque part le prit, comme si un serpent venait de lui enserrer les entrailles dans ses anneaux.

« Vous avez dû mal entendre, » répliqua Severus, glacial, espérant couper court à la conversation. Peine perdue, Potter semblait avoir besoin de parler. Il enchaîna aussitôt.

«  Pourquoi une biche ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Severus, laconique.

\- Le Patronus de ma mère était-il une biche ? continua-t-il.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que celui de Potter était un cerf, dit Severus agacé, que celui de Lily doit être une biche.

\- Vous dites toujours Lily en parlant de ma mère… Pourquoi ?»

Quelle était la raison de ces questions soudaines, si abruptes ? Il ne voulait pas parler de Lily, et sûrement pas avec son fils. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de partir.

« C’est son nom, il me serait interdit de le prononcer ? répliqua-t-il, surpris par sa propre patience.

\- Non, c’est votre droit. » Il sembla hésiter à continuer. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut en fixant son verre, évitant son regard. « Vous semblez bien la connaître.

\- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, au cas où vous l’auriez oublié, Potter.

\- Alors, c’était une biche ?

\- Oui, » grimaça Severus en comprenant qu’il n’arriverait pas à s’en débarrasser autrement.

Enfin, Potter se tut. Severus se renversa sur le fauteuil élimé, ferma les yeux et dégusta une gorgée de whisky. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge et il se délecta de cette sensation.

« Vous l’aimiez ? »

Severus faillit s’étrangler. Il se redressa, furieux, fusillant du regard le garçon aux cheveux en bataille en face de lui. Que savait Potter de ses sentiments ? Dumbledore lui avait-il révélé quoique ce soit dans le futur ? Une angoisse sourde lui taillada les intestins. C’était son secret, sa flamme. Il refusait qu’un Potter, le fils de James _enfoiré_ Potter, souille ses souvenirs avec ses questions. Que pouvait-il comprendre de cela ? Rien. Ses souvenirs étaient ses derniers biens, tout ce qu’il lui restait.

« Oubliez ça, » murmura Potter, baissant la tête.

Cette réaction le prit de court mais eut pour effet de mettre un terme à son émoi intérieur, brutalement. Severus le fixa intensivement. Il brûlait de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Des Détraqueurs. Il ne s’était pas préparé à cela. En quelques instants, des images l’assaillirent, lui faisant perdre pied avec la réalité. Cédric tombait en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Sirius passait à travers le Voile, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Dumbledore basculait dans le vide, ses lunettes en demi-lune brillant d’une lueur verte. Le visage de Ginny, figé dans un masque de blancheur. Les souvenirs se superposaient, se répétaient, dans un brouillard glacial, l’enveloppant tel un linceul.

Jusqu’à ce qu’une chaleur acérée ne le transperce, que les bandelettes de peur se déchirent et qu’il soit de nouveau maître de son corps. L’amour l'entoura, le berça. Le monde autour de lui prit vie. Devant lui cavalait une biche, légère, aérienne, fougueuse et Harry sut. Parce que l’amour qui l’avait protégé vingt ans auparavant était toujours là, etl’avait encore une fois sauvé.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Rogue se dresser à côté de lui. Sa baguette était levée, son regard fixe et presque _flamboyant_. Il était là et paraissait si solide, imperturbable, dans cette marrée de Ténèbres qui les cernait. Harry le vit vaciller, l’espace d’un instant et son cœur rata un battement. Puis, l’homme en noir fut de nouveau ferme et Harry y puisa une force salutaire. Il sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa devant lui. Nul besoin de penser à un souvenir heureux, car la plénitude l’envahit naturellement.

«  _Spero Patronum_! »

Le cerf argenté, si familier, jaillit de sa baguette et se précipita sur les Détraqueurs, les bois en avant. En quelques coups, les créatures furent repoussées dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le froid disparut, comme la mer se retirant à marrée basse. Le cervidé se redressa en s’approchant de la femelle, comme s’il voulait l’impressionner et malgré son intimidante ramure, il semblait doux. Il se glissa à côté de la biche, qui se laissa faire, se contentant de le regarder avec méfiance. Mais lorsqu’il tenta de se rapprocher encore, elle fit un bond de côté, s’ébrouant délicatement.

Soudainement, la biche s’étiola en volutes de fumée. Harry hoqueta, relevant le regard pour rencontrer celui de Rogue. Il semblait troublé. Ses yeux étaient agités et bien que sa peau fût encore plus pâle qu’en temps normal, il semblait plus humain.

« Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici… »

Sa voix était inflexible. Pourtant, Harry demanda :

« Qu’est ce qu’on fait d’eux ? »

Il désigna les corps sans vie : la vision de leur trépas ne l’avait pas lâché. Mêlée à ses lointains souvenirs, la mort des deux hommes était marquée au fer rouge derrière ses paupières.

« Rien. Il n’y a rien à faire. »

Ce n’était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas juste les laisser ainsi, à la merci des charognes et des vers.

«  Mais on pourrait… commença-t-il.

\- Non. Dois-je vous rappelez que nous ne devrions pas être là ? »

Bien sûr, l’argument de Rogue était plein de bon sens. Mais le bon sens n’avait jamais été son ami. S’il avait euun peu de bon sens, il ne se serait pas jeté à la poursuite de Voldemort lors de sa première année et aurait laissé cette dangereuse entreprise à des adultes.

Et puis il regarda Rogue, le fantôme lumineux de la biche encore imprimé sur ses rétines. Lily. Le mot flottait dans l’air sans qu’il ne sache comment. Et ce regard, ce regard qu’il lui avait lancé. Il avait été si différent, empli de tristesse mais aussi apaisé, d’une certaine manière. L’homme qui avait été en face de lui n’était plus Severus Rogue. Ce n’était plus le détestable professeur de Potion. C’était un simple être humain, transparent à en être dérangeant. Car, ce que Harry avait cru voir briller quelques instants dans son regard, si l'on considérait que ce genre d’émotion pût briller d’une quelconque manière, c’était de l’amour.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Les corps étaient là, plus loin. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas exister. Il releva la tête vers Rogue.

« D’accord, accepta-t-il. Et pour l’asphodèle ? »

Sans un mot, Rogue se tourna vers la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, il en ressortait, la plante à la main. Ils quittèrent le lieu sinistre sans parler. Tout ce que Harry voulait, c’était fuir ces visions d’horreurs le plus vite possible. Il transplana dès que la clairière fut hors de vue et ne se formalisa pas lorsque Rogue lui attrapa l’épaule. Sa main était agréablement chaude après le souffle glacial du Détraqueur.

Ce n’est qu’une fois devant les deux pierres délimitant le terrain de sa maison qu’il remarqua l’incongru de la situation. Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui, là où se tenait sa chaumière bien qu’elle leur soit encore invisible. Rogue ne devrait pas être là. C’était un lieu protégé, pour _le_ protéger. Il serait ridicule et inconscient d’y faire pénétrer Rogue. Et pourtant, à sa question, Harry ne put s’empêcher de répondre :

« J’habite ici. »

Brusquement, la perceptive de passer la soirée seul lui parut insoutenable. Les spectres de ses morts flottaient encore à côté de lui. Il savait déjà comment cela se terminerait, avec une bouteille de whisky et lui rampant pour rejoindre son lit.

« Vous voulez entrer prendre un verre ? » demanda-t-il, impulsivement.

Bordel, il n’avait même pas réfléchi aux implications de ce qu’il venait de proposer. Mais son instinct, encore lui, le poussait à aller dans cette voie. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait et il avait besoin de comprendre ce que c’était.

« Dites-moi au moins que ce n’est pas cet espèce de whisky frelaté ignoble ? »

Harry prit cela pour un oui et franchit les deux pierres cachées par la végétation, révélant ainsi le secret à Rogue. Arrivé dans sa chaumière, il eut honte du désordre qui y régnait. C’était ridicule, il était chez lui, Rogue n’avait rien à y redire. Et il ne fit aucune remarque. Pourtant, Harry s’empressa de ranger à coups de baguette. L’autre homme s’était déjà installé. Il lui apporta l’alcool puis s’empressa de s’occuper de l’asphodèle. Il l’étala soigneusement sur un torchon devant la fenêtre avant de revenir s’installer en face de Rogue

Un verre à la main, il essaya d’analyser les évènements des quelques heures précédentes. Il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué d’être méfiant. Fatigué de haïr. Ses pensées le ramenèrent vers la biche. Cette biche, si éclatante, si douce. Il l’avait déjà vue, il le savait. Dans un autre bois, à une autre époque. Il y avait des contre-arguments, il le savait. Cela pouvait être une coïncidence, une simple ressemblance. Mais c’était la même, il le savait, au plus profond de lui. Qu’est ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce Rogue qui l’avait conduit jusqu’à l’épée de Gryffondor ? Et si…

Il but une gorgée. Ce simple _si_ venait de lui offrir une infinité de possibilités. C’était étourdissant. Il mit ces pensées effrayantes de côté pour quelques temps. Des hommes étaient morts aujourd’hui.

« C’était un ami ?

- Pas vraiment, » répondit Rogue avec lenteur.

Harry acquiesça vaguement, mais il ne fut pas sûr d’avoir réellement hoché la tête.

« Pourquoi les Aurors étaient-il là ?

\-  Les arrestations se sont intensifiées ces derniers mois, ils arrêtent tout ceux qui ont eu un lien avec les Mangemorts pour les interroger. Ils ont enfin réussi à remettre la main sur Rosier la semaine dernière. Vous devriez suivre l’actualité, Potter…

\- Je ne fais pas confiance àla Gazette des Sorciers, » lui répondit vaguement Harry.

Cette dernière avait été hypocrite à de trop nombreuses reprises pour qu’il leur fasse de nouveau confiance un jour, que ce soit dans le futur ou dans le passé. Ces pensées, bien éloignées de ce qui le préoccupaient réellement, furent vite chassées par d’autres. Il ressassait encore et encore ce qui s’était déroulé moins d’une heure auparavant. Il avait entendu quelque chose, dans la clairière. Un cri de détresse plein d’espoir. L’avait-il imaginé ? Avait-il _voulu_ l’entendre ?

« Vous avez prononcé le nom de ma mère, tout à l’heure. »

L’homme à côté de lui se tendit. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le verre.

«  Vous avez dû mal entendre. »

Le ton était sec. Harry eut un sourire désabusé. Il n’y croyait pas. Pas avec une telle réaction. Il ne prétendait pas pouvoir lire en Rogue, mais il commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il but une autre gorgée. D’autres questions le taraudaient.

«  Pourquoi une biche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit l’homme, sans le regarder.

\- Le Patronus de ma mère était-il une biche ? » continua-t-il.

Maintenant qu’il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Par Merlin, il avait besoin d’en parler, viscéralement. Il avait l’impression d’avoir ouvert l’écluse d’un barrage et désormais, il se retrouvait submergé par ses questionnements.

«  Ce n’est pas parce que celui de Potter était un cerf, dit Rogue visiblement exaspéré, que celui de Lily doit être une biche.

\- Vous dites toujours Lily en parlant de ma mère… Pourquoi ? »

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le remarquait. Rogue avait une manière si particulière de prononcer son nom. Dans sa bouche, tous les mots paraissaient rocailleux, aigres, revêches. Mais lorsque ses lèvres se courbaient autour de son nom… _Lily_. Sa voix devenait douce et légère, soyeuse. Sa langue caressait le nom avec tendresse. Deux syllabes, comme échappées d’un autre monde.

« C’est son nom, il me serait interdit de le prononcer ?

\- Non, c’est votre droit. »

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Qui était-il pour critiquer ? Il ne l’avait pas connue. Il n’avait pas même pu la sauver. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de son verre. Comment aurait-il pu regarder Rogue en face dans un tel moment ?

« Vous semblez bien la connaître, murmura-t-il.

\- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, au cas où vous l’auriez oublié, Potter.

\- Alors, c’était une biche ? demanda Harry, n’en démordant pas.

\- Oui, » finit par lâcher l’homme.

Harry le regarda se renverser sur le fauteuil et fermer les yeux. La conversation semblait l’avoir mené à bout de force. Pourtant, Harry n’en avait pas fini. Il y avait autre chose qui le préoccupait, de bien plus gros encore. Parce qu’il connaissait la signification de la forme d’un Patronus. Parce qu’il avait vu le Loup-Garou de Tonks, tel le reflet de ses sentiments.  

« Vous l’aimiez ? »

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d’un bond. Toute fatigue avait disparu, laissant place à une colère comme Harry n’en avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, malgré cette fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il n’en paraissait que plus vulnérable. Et c’était _cela_ qui effrayait Harry, plus que tout.

« Oubliez ça, » murmura-t-il, baissant la tête, refusant de le voir ainsi.

Il attendit quelques instants la vague d’insultes qui n’allait tarder, mais elle ne vint pas. Harry jeta un coup d’œil prudent vers son ancien professeur. Son masque froid d’indifférence était de retour sur ses traits. Le garçon à la cicatrice secoua la tête, dépité. Il ne savait que penser. Avec un soupir, il les resservit.

« Que pensez-vous savoir de moi, Potter ? »

Harry essaya de passer outre l’agressivité latente dans ses propos. Ce soir, il ne parvenait pas à être en colère contre Rogue. 

« Je sais, dit-il d’un ton las. Je ne connais rien de vous… J’ai compris la leçon. »

Il but une gorgée de whisky. Peut-être inviter Rogue n’était-il pas une si bonne idée que cela. Brillante déduction, Sherlock, songea-t-il avec autodérision. Il aurait dû savoir que cela tournerait à la catastrophe au moment même où il avait prononcé les mots fatidiques. Mais un regard par dessus son verre lui apprit que Rogue semblait attendre une vraie réponse à sa question. Il ouvrit la bouche, pris de court.

« Je sais que c’est vous qui avez rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort. »

Pourquoi était-ce cela qui était sorti ? Il l'ignorait, mais ce n'était assurément pas prémédité. Pourtant, c’était quelque chose qu’il le travaillait depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui était totalement irrationnel, quand il considérait toutes les horreurs que Rogue avait pu faire. Il ne l’avait appris que quelques heures avant la mort de Dumbledore et cela n’avait été qu’une raison de plus pour le haïr d’avantage.

« Vous pensez que je suis responsable de la mort de vos parents… » dit-il avec lenteur et un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait plus que penser. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir pour la prophétie qui avait tué ses parents et fait de sa vie le désordre qu’elle était aujourd’hui et ne plus le haïr avec autant de ferveur qu’au premier jour pour la mort de Dumbledore ? Était-il si égoïste ? Ne pensait-il qu’à lui ?

« J’ai essayé d’empêcher cela… » continua Rogue.

Harry eut un bref rire qu’il étouffa dans son verre.

« Vraiment ? s’exclama-t-il avec désinvolture, n’y croyant pas un instant.

\- J’ai prévenu Dumbledore. Je lui ai dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait s’en prendre à Li… À vous.

\- Beau travail, ça a marché du… »

Harry s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il venait de comprendre. C’était cela. Rogue avait demandé à Dumbledore de mettre à l’abri ses parents. De protéger Lily. Et il avait échoué. Dumbledore n’avait pas été capable de la sauver.

« L’autre jour, vous disiez que Dumbledore pouvait faire des erreurs. C’était de cela dont vous parliez, n’est-ce pas ? »

Rogue cilla. Harry continua.

« Vous étiez en colère contre lui. Vous l’êtes toujours. Vous lui avez fait confiance pour les protéger. Non, pour la protéger. » Les pièces se mettaient à leur place, comme parfaitement huilées, au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait. «  Mais il en a été incapable. Tout comme vous en avez été incapable. Et elle est morte, maintenant. Et vous voulez vous racheter. Non. » C’était cela. « Vous voulez la venger. »

Les phalanges de Rogue étaient devenues blanches tant il serrait son verre. Ses lèvres étaient hermétiquement closes, son visage figé telle la roche, comme si le moindre mouvement allait briser ce masque et laisser apparaître quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant.

Tout apparaissait clairement dans l’esprit de Harry maintenant. Une seule chose pouvait convaincre Dumbledore de lui donner une seconde chance. Une seule chose était assez forte selon lui pour surpasser la haine, la violence, les erreurs. L’amour. Dumbledore croyait en cet amour. Dumbledore l’avait vu en Rogue. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance.

Et lui ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à Rogue ? Il avait vu de quoi l’homme était capable. Serait capable. Mais c’était là où tout résidait. _Serait._ Peut-être la rédemption de Rogue n’était-elle pas feinte. Peut-être que son amour pour Lily pouvait réellement le faire changer. Mais les années allaient passer. Le temps écraserait tout, fanerait cet amour, raviverait les rancunes. Qui savait ce que l’homme allait vivre pour qu’il devienne de nouveau cet assassin que Lily aurait haï ? Ou peut-être n’était-ce pas tout noir ou tout blanc ? Peut-être Rogue était-il vraiment un assassin. Mais peut être allait-il aussi les aider à détruire les Horcruxes, leur transmettre l’épée, exécuter sa vengeance.

Il prenait le problème dans le mauvais sens. Peut-être pouvait-il faire quelque chose à cette époque ? Peut-être pouvait-il changer Rogue ? Cela faisait beaucoup de peut-être. Mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait. Ce futur hypothétique, incertain. Parce que le monde, qu’il avait toujours cru inébranlable, sa destinée toute tracée, était rempli d’ombres et de trous. Parce que son pire ennemi aimait sa mère et qu’il pouvait l’accepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D’accord, le titre vous a peut être un peu induis en erreur. Et j’avoue, je n’en suis absolument pas désolée ! :p Sinon, comme je l’ai dis, ce chapitre me tient vraiment à cœur. Donc, si vous n’avez pas posté de review depuis longtemps, j’aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé !


	17. Studenkin

**Studenkin**

 

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Rien n’avait changé entre Rogue et lui et pourtant tout était différent. Ils n’étaient pas soudainement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et pour tout dire, Rogue avait toujours ce don pour le mettre à cran en quelques minutes. Mais un énorme poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Harry faisait toujours attention à ce qu’il disait, mais il n’était plus à chaque instant sur ses gardes. C’était reposant, presque libérateur. Il pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, lui faire confiance.

Ils avançaient pas à pas dans la potion. Ils étaient arrivés à une étape cruciale : l’incorporation des grains du Retourneur de Temps. À partir de là, l’erreur n’était plus possible. Il leur avait été suffisamment difficile d’obtenir l’un de ces précieux appareils, ils n’étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir en trouver un second en cas d’échec.

La pièce où ils préparaient la potion, dans cette maison moldue de la banlieue londonienne, s’était transformée en véritable laboratoire. Des herbes brunes, rouges et mauves séchaient, accrochées au mur selon un procédé particulier connu de Rogue. Plusieurs chaudrons refroidissaient dans un coin de la pièce, et l’un d'entre eux dégageait une odeur de souffre tandis qu’un autre produisait des bulles pourpres depuis deux jours. Ils devraient ajouter chaque contenu à la potion principale à un moment donné. Des dizaines de bocaux étaient alignés sur des étagères que Rogue avait installées. Le maître des potions était méticuleux, chaque récipient était étiqueté et rangé dans un ordre précis : yeux de scarabées, plumes de sphinx, poison d’ornithorynque femelle, sang de fée, boue de l’Euphrate… Les instruments de travail, en bois, en cuivre, en argent ou en verre, étaient toujours précautionneusement lavés et rangés. Rogue tenait à ce que la table soit systématiquement récurée et essuyée de toutes traces et Harry s’acquittait des tâches ingrates sans trop rechigner.

L’homme était là, ajustant les dernières préparations. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière, attachés, afin de les empêcher de tomber dans l’une des potions. Harry avait été surpris la première fois qu’il l’avait vu ainsi. Il n’était pas habitué à le voir autrement qu’avec un rideau de cheveux gras lui recouvrant la moitié du visage. Il avait fini par s’habituer à cet accoutrement insolite. Précautionneusement, Rogue sortit une boite de son sac. Celle-ci était parfaitement lisse, si ce n’était un étrange sigle gravé au niveau de la serrure. L’homme l’effleura avec sa baguette et la boite s’ouvrit sans accroc. À l’intérieur reposaitle Retourneur de Temps, petit sablier de verre délicatement orné d’or. Les grains tournoyaientdansle réceptacle du bas, comme en apesanteur, leur pouvoir inactif. Rogue s’approcha de la table où se trouvait un bol en pierre qui contenait une décoction d’un rouge brillant : plomb, mercure, venin de cobra et quelques cheveux de Vélanes. Harry attrapa une des pinces en fer accrochées au mur. Rogue hocha brièvement la tête dans sa direction, lui donnant le signal pour commencer. Avec la pince, Harry se saisit du Retourneur de Temps. Lentement, il le plongea dans la décoction écarlate. Rogue se tenait prêt, et aussitôt que le sablier fut immergé entièrement, il lança une poignée de poudre d’os broyé dans le bol. Le contact entre les substances provoqua un nuage de fumée gris opaque, et bien que Harry se soit aussitôt reculé de quelques pas, il sentit Rogue le tirer par le bras, l’éloignant un peu plus. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, une main couvrant leur bouche et leur nez, les yeux plissés, n’y voyant rien à plus de quelques centimètres. Ses lunettes se couvrirent de buée, mais Harry n’enleva pas pour l’instant cette maigre protection.

Enfin Rogue, entre deux toussotements, prononça une formule qui fit disparaître la fumée. Harry ôta ses lunettes et les essuya distraitement sur son t-shirt tandis que les deux hommes s’approchaient du bol en pierre. Là, la potion avait disparu, ainsi que le verre du sablier. Seuls restaient les fragments d’or sculptés et les grains de Temps. Harry respira plus librement : ils avaient réussi.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, nous n’avons pas encore fini Potter. »

Néanmoins, Harry aperçut un bref sourire satisfait passer sur le visage de Rogue. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à voir une telle expression animer les traits de son ancien – futur – professeur de potions. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et hocha la tête. Il débarrassa vivement les outils dont ils n’avaient plus besoin tandis que Rogue amenait la potion principale au centre de la table. Il installa un feu alimenté au gaz – Harry était toujours surpris que Rogue utilise un procédé aussi moldu, mais il avait vite compris que lorsqu’il s’agissait de potions, l’autre homme ne songeait qu’à l’efficacité – sous le chaudron et contrôla la température. Celle-ci dut lui paraître trop basse car il augmenta légèrement l’intensité des flammes.

Harry s’approcha de lui, le bol avec les grains de Temps entre les mains. Il avait précautionneusement ôté les morceaux d’or, prenant garde à ne pas toucher les grains. Le jeune homme interrogea le maître des potions du regard, qui acquiesça. Ils étaient prêts. Il n’était pas question de commettre la moindre erreur. Rogue lui avait avoué que sa plus grande crainte était que, suite à une mauvaise manipulation, ils se retrouvent coincés dans une bulle temporelle. Harry avait alors pensé à cette armoire remplie de Retourneurs de Temps dans le Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie, enfermée dans une boucle temporelle, se brisant encore et encore sur le sol. Il n’avait jamais su si quiconque avait réussi à l’en sortir. Mais plus encore que le sentiment de manipuler l’équivalent sorcier de barres d’uranium, l’étape qu’ils allaient réaliser était particulièrement périlleuse. Une fois les grains de Temps ajoutés à la potion, ils allaient devoir la faire porter à ébullition durant dix heures, tout en augmentant la température d’un degré, tout les quarts d’heure. Très précisément.

La journée allait être longue.

Harry tendit le bol à Rogue qui s’en saisit. Il porta le récipient au dessus du chaudron, jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Harry, avant de le renverser lentement. Sa main ne tremblait pas. La potion, verte à l’aspect pâteux, se moucheta d’or alors qu’elle entrait en contact avec les grains de Temps. En quelques instants, les grains se fondirent au reste de la préparation, qui prit une couleur brunâtre homogène. Rogue contrôla de nouveau la température, et hocha la tête. Harry se sentit soulagé, mais resta néanmoins concentré.

Rogue lança le décompte avec sa baguette magique, un minuteur indiquant le nombre quinze apparut alors dans les airs et commença à égrainer les secondes à reculons. En même temps, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés déclencha une horloge moldue ainsi que sa montre digitale. C’était l’idée de Harry, lorsque Rogue lui avait fait part du besoin de sécuriser le compte-à-rebours. Le décompte magique était plus précis et plus fiable, mais il était entièrement dépendant du sorcier qui le lançait. S’il venait à s’évanouir ou tout autre accident, celui-ci disparaîtrait. Quelque soit le problème, ils devaient mener à terme la préparation de la potion, ils s’étaient mis d’accord là dessus.

Les deux premières heures se passèrent sans problème. Rogue vérifiait régulièrement la température en variant légèrement l’intensité du feu au besoin. Harry lui proposa au bout d’un temps de le relayer et s’il accepta, il resta à côté pour garder un œil sur la potion. Il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et, malgré un certain agacement, Harry lui en était presque reconnaissant. Même s’il était convaincu que ses notes déplorables en potion avait toujours été la faute de Rogue, il n’était pas non plus un expert et il redoutait de tout faire échouer. Vers midi, le jeune Gryffondor alla leur préparer un encas dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Rogue avala à peine quelques bouchés avec empressement, trop plongé dans sa tâche. L’après-midi passa lentement. De temps à autre, quelques rires d’enfants leur parvenaient de l’extérieur, atténués par le double-vitrage. Les heures s’étiraient, comme en apesanteur, une à une, dans une atmosphère tendue. Ils parlaient à peine, leur attention entièrement tournée vers la potion.

Dans ce chaudron reposaient tous ses espoirs, songea Harry. Il ignorait combien de temps encore il leur faudrait pour la mener à terme. Rogue travaillait sur la question : certains ingrédients devaient être récoltés à des périodes précises, tandis que d’autres nécessitaient une longue préparation. Il fallait selon lui compter encore plusieurs mois. Il lui semblait que c’était une éternité, mais deux années s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis son arrivé dans le passé, il pouvait patienter quelques mois. À cette pensée, son cœur se serrait et une sourde angoisse l’étreignait. Deux années entières se seraient-elles écoulées lorsqu’il reviendrait à son époque ? Il ne pouvait le concevoir. Que pouvait-il se passer en deux ans de guerre ? Il avait quitté Ginny entre la vie et la mort. Y avait-elle survécu – y survivrait-t-elle ? Il avait déjà perdu Remus, même si cette information était irréelle pour lui, il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée de la perdre elle aussi, ou n’importe lequel de ses amis. Comment allaient-ils ? Tout était possible. Une pensée diamétralement différente le percuta. Et si, lorsqu’il serait rentré, la guerre était finie ? Et si l’Ordre, au prix de terribles sacrifices, avait fini par tuer Voldemort ? Cela aurait dû être une perspective réconfortante, et pourtant elle ne l’était pas. Et si tout le monde l’avait oublié et que chacun avait refait sa vie ? C’était une réflexion stupide, et égoïste. Plus inquiétant, et si Voldemort avait été battu mais qu’il restait des Horcruxes, le mage noir alors entre la vie et la mort, attendant son heure, ignoré de tous ? Il se perdait en conjoncture.

Il avait partagé ses craintes avec Rogue, sans rentrer dans les détails sur le futur. Il avait été incapable de lui donner une réponse. Ils savaient tous deux que cela dépassait largement tout ce qu’ils connaissaient. Ils n’avaient aucune certitude.

Harry sortit de ses réflexions en entendant les diverses alarmes s’enclencher. Il appuya sur les boutons de sa montre et du réveil, alors que Rogue augmentait le feu sous le chaudron. Puis, dans un même ensemble, ils remirent les différents compte-à-rebours en marche. Les heures continuèrent à passer ainsi. Harry sentait la fatigue le prendre, et il vit des signes de tension nerveuse habiter Rogue peu à peu. Enfin, le dernier quart d’heure arriva. Harry compta chaque seconde avant la fin. Lorsque Rogue éteignit le feu, le jeune homme inspira profondément. La surface de la potion, bien qu’encore fumante, reprit une consistance lisse. Elle était passée de brun à ocre, comme attendu. Harry respira.

Rogue et lui restèrent ainsi quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide, trop épuisés pour savourer leur réussite mais néanmoins satisfaits du travail accompli. Rogue laissa la potion refroidir dans un coin de la pièce, une protection magique la préservant des impuretés voletant dans l’air. Il balaya la pièce du regard, vérifiant sûrement qu’il n’avait rien oublié. Harry ôta ses lunettes et se massa les yeux, devenus douloureux. Quand il les remit, Rogue avait ramassé ses affaires et s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Harry regarda l’homme lui tourner le dos, les épaules droites, tendues, mais la tête légèrement courbée, comme écrasée par un poids. Rogue semblait porter tant sur ses épaules. Parfois, Harry le regardait à la dérobée, dans ces moments de vide, et l’homme paraissait sur le point de se briser, les yeux dans le vague, pleins de douleur et de culpabilité. Alors, venu d’il ne savait où au fond de lui, Harry lâcha :

« Merci. »

Le mot flotta quelques instants dans les airs. Rogue se retourna, perplexe. Harry ouvrit la bouche, soudainement gêné, incapable de prononcer un mot. Qu’est ce qui l’avait poussé à dire cela ?

« Pour ce que vous faites, finit par préciser Harry après un instant embarrassant. Votre aide. »

Rogue le détailla du regard et après un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long, il hocha la tête, acceptant simplement le remerciement, sans dérision, sans sarcasme. Quand Harry y repensa plus tard, la scène lui parut surréaliste. Rogue partit aussitôt, marmonnant derrière lui un « bonne nuit » fatigué.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

Severus vérifia une à une chaque potion. L’Elixir de Temps, comme ils avaient fini par la nommer, refroidissait lentement. Ils avaient incorporé les grains de temps depuis deux jours déjà, et elle fumait toujours. Une décoction de Pimprenelle reposait elle aussi, et la potion d’Exutoire pourrait bientôt être embouteillée. Il contrôlait le bon état de tous les ingrédients lorsqu’il entendit la porte d’entrée claquer. Deux voix montèrent jusqu’à lui : Studenkin et Potter étaient arrivés en même temps. Il quitta le laboratoire, le verrouillant précautionneusement derrière lui et alla les attendre dans la salle d’entraînement. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient là. Les trois hommes se saluèrent sobrement. Severus détailla Studenkin du regard. Le vieil homme était toujours aussi vif que le premier jour, ses yeux bleu pâle transperçant tout ce sur quoi il les posait. Severus remarqua que ses cheveux commençaient à se dégarnir à certains endroits, mais peut-être n’était-ce que le fruit de son imagination. Le jeune Legilimens avait dû lui effacer la mémoire de plus en plus souvent et il craignait désormais que le simple fait de les voir, Potter ou lui, ne fasse remonter de dangereux souvenirs. Studenkin était brillant, et il lui était impossible d’effacer entièrement certaines parties de son esprit. Néanmoins, l’homme semblait pour l’instant normal.

Leur professeur remonta les manches de sa robe de sorcier et se planta devant Severus. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Aujourd’hui, interrogation surprise, » s’exclama l’homme au regard d’aigle.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait longtemps que Studenkin n’avait pas testé lui même ses progrès. La plupart du temps il se contentait de surveiller leur entrainement, désormais essentiellement composé de combats. Severus écarta les bras, montrant qu’il était prêt. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa baguette, ce n’était qu’un combat d’esprit à esprit. Néanmoins, il fût profondément surpris lorsque l’attaque vint sans même que Studenkin ne sorte sa propre baguette ou ne prononce la formule.

Il se sentit perdre pied avec la réalité. Peut-être avait-il sous estimé Studenkin. Peut-être avait-il été trop présomptueux. Cela ne se passait pas comme il s’y était attendu. Il se retrouva submergé de toutes parts, sans parvenir à retenir quoi que ce fût. Il ne savait pas d’où venait ce flux, ni même ce qu’il devait retenir. Et l’instant suivant, Studenkin était dans son esprit. Severus sentit un flot de souvenirs échapper à son contrôle. Et Studenkin vit. Il vit qui était Potter. Il vit tous les souvenirs que Severus lui avait arrachés et il le vit lui effacer la mémoire, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait accepter cela. Il fallait qu’il réagisse, qu’il fasse quelque chose, même s’il n’était plus tout à fait sûr de qui était ce _il_.

Dans un ultime effort, Severus réussit à chasser Studenkin de sa tête. De nouveau, il retrouva son intégrité mentale et les contours de la pièce autour de lui se dessinèrent avec netteté. Il n’avait perdu pied que durant quelques secondes. Potter était accoudé à une commode, observant la scène avec détachement, loin de se douter de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Studenkin était figé, détaillant Severus de ses yeux clairs, avec une lucidité qu'il n’avait pas eue depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ressemblait à un rapace, immobile, guettant le moindre mouvement de sa proie. Severus non plus ne bougeait pas, son esprit analysait frénétiquement la situation. Sa baguette était dans sa manche. Celle de Studenkin devait être dans sa poche. Il avait l’avantage. Il devait le neutraliser.

D’un infime mouvement du poignet, il fit glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts, mais Studenkin réagit aussitôt. D’un bond, il avait sauté jusqu’à la porte et le temps que Severus dégaine, il avait disparu. Le jeune sorcier se lança à sa poursuite. Déjà, Studenkin dévalait les escaliers. Il évita habilement le sort lancé par Severus en sautant les dernières marches. Le rayon rouge s’écrasa contre le mur avec un bruit mat. Le jeune homme descendit à sa suite. Lorsqu’il arriva en bas, Studenkin était déjà à l’autre bout du salon, délaissant la porte d’entrée trop exposée. Severus invoqua une autre série de sorts qui vinrent percuter l’un des murs recouvert d’un immense miroir. Les sorts ricochèrent dans toutes les directions de manière aléatoire et désordonnée. Severus bloqua un rayon violet qui était revenu sur lui. Studenkin eut moins de chance et fut touché à la jambe par un éclair orange que le contact avec la glace avait rendu instable.

Cela ne l’arrêta pas et il s’engouffra dans la cuisine en boitant, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Severus l’ouvrit d’un simple coup de baguette. Studenkin l’attendait, mais il parvint à bloquer le maléfice. Il avait donc décidé de l’affronter. Il avança d’un pas dans la cuisine afin d’avoir plus d’espace. Il lança une nouvelle série de sortilèges, son bras exécutant des mouvements complexes, tandis que la baguette de Studenkin filait elle aussi à toute vitesse, détournant les sorts qui le ciblaient.

« Rogue, arrêtez ! » cria une voix derrière lui.

Potter. Il les avait suivi. Severus ne s’en préoccupa pas. Les deux sorciers se lancèrent dans une lutte acharnée, attaquant, bloquant, évitant sans un mot. Studenkin, malgré son âge et sa jambe blessée, se déplaçait avec vivacité. Ses yeux perçant analysaient la situation avec acuité et il utilisait l’ensemble de la cuisine pour se battre. Ses attaquent manquaient de puissance, mais il était particulièrement doué pour parer. Aucun des sorts de Severus ne parvenaient à passer sa garde, aussi se rabattit-il sur des maléfices moins conventionnels dont il était lui-même le créateur.

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa à l’arrière du crâne. La douleur sourde se propagea dans son corps et Severus se sentit vaciller. Il recula d’un pas, essayant de s’accrocher au battant de la porte alors que ses jambes flanchaient sous lui. Mais il y avait quelqu’un derrière lui et alors qu’il s’affaissait à terre et que sa vision se brouillait, il vit Potter le fixer de ses yeux verts flamboyants, une batte de baseball à la main.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry était perdu. Qu’est ce qui avait pris Rogue d’attaquer Studenkin ainsi ? Cela ne faisait assurément pas parti de l’entrainement. Les visages des deux hommes étaient mortellement sérieux. À peine remis de sa surprise, Harry les suivit dans le couloir. Il descendit à toute vitesse dans le salon : les sorciers avaient disparu mais la pièce témoignait de leur passage. Plusieurs dizaines de rayons de diverses couleurs rebondissaient dans la salle, se croisaient et même se multipliaient au contact les uns des autres. Une table basse s’était transformée en une grosse masse gluante verdâtre, au grand désarroi de plusieurs chaises qui avaient pris vie et qui tentaient de s’en échapper. Une nuée de mouches vrombissait dans un coin de la pièce, avant de tomber raides mortes par terre l’instant suivant. Harry se baissa de justesse face à un sort à la trajectoire incertaine, qui percuta le sol. Aussitôt, le carrelage se mit à fondre et le jeune homme s’en écarta vivement. Un rayon pourpre et un autre or se percutèrent un peu plus loin, matérialisant une batte de baseball à l’endroit de l’impact, flottant et moulinant dans les airs, tandis que des balles tombaient du plafond. Les douces notes d’une berceuse s’élevaient à chaque fois que l’une des balles frappaient la batte ou le sol.

À travers le chaos, Harry vit la porte de la cuisine ouverte. Il avança vers elle, esquivant et bloquant les sorts qui ricochaient autour de lui. La batte de baseball folle semblait l’avoir pris pour cible alors qu’une à une les balles fonçaient sur lui. Il essaya de la stupéfier mais rien n’y fit. Aussi, lorsqu’il fut à portée, il évita un coup et s’en saisit. La batte retomba aussitôt, inerte. Celle-ci à la main, il s’enfuit de l’avalanche de sorts instables en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Là, Rogue et Studenkin se battaient. Il s’arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. De la sueur lui dégoulinait dans le dos, collant son t-shirt à la peau. Il entendit derrière lui un sifflement aigu et il s’empressa de fermer la porte. Vaguement mis à l’abri, il reporta son attention sur les deux sorciers.

« Rogue, arrêtez ! » s’écria-t-il la gorge sèche.

Mais l’homme ne fit rien pour lui montrer qu’il l’avait entendu. Il continuait d’attaquer Studenkin sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Leur professeur était blessé et semblait en mauvaise position. Il devait prendre une décision, rapidement. Qu’arrivait-il à Rogue ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Sans plus réfléchir, il l’assomma avec sa batte. Il regarda le sorcier glisser au sol, encore conscient mais sonné, son regard d’encre plein de colère s’ancrant au sien.

Aussitôt, Studenkin s’approcha en boitant. Il pointa vivement sa baguette sur Rogue à terre, mais avant qu’il ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, Harry s’était saisi de son poignet. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais tout ce qu’il désirait était d’arrêter le combat, qui que soit celui qui l’avait déclenché. Il essaya de lui faire lâcher sa baguette, mais Harry sentit son esprit être pressé, harcelé. Sa tête lui tourna et il vacilla. Il trébucha de quelques pas en arrière et Studenkin pointait maintenant sa baguette sur lui. Mais soudainement, les yeux du vieil homme se voilèrent et la prise sur son arme se relâcha. Harry se saisit de l’occasion et d’un Expelliarmus le désarma. Studenkin sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité et recula prestement. Harry, désirant plus que tout en finir, ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire autre chose et le stupéfia. Le sorcier s’écroula au sol.

Le Gryffondor se donna quelques instants pour souffler. Dans la pièce d’à côté, une détonation se fit entendre, mais il n’y accorda aucune attention. Une chose à la fois. À côté de lui, Rogue tentait difficilement de se redresser. Harry le toisa avec colère. Seul un regard noir plein d’orgueil lui répondit. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il fait cela ? Le jeune homme sentait son sang battre furieusement contre ses tempes.

« C’était quoi ça ? » s’exclama Harry en essayant de se contrôler, difficilement.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Harry ne fit rien pour l’aider à se relever, serrant et desserrant ses poings pour essayer de se calmer. Après avoir échoué deux fois dans ses tentatives, le Serpentard se traina contre le mur pour s’y adosser.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Potter, » finit-il par cracher.

Harry n’était pas dupe, Rogue essayait de gagner du temps jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux et puisse agir. Harry ramassa les deux baguettes qui étaient tombées durant le combat, Rogue se tendit tandis qu’il prenait la sienne, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Essayez tout de même de m’expliquer, ou je vous promets que vous ne sortirez pas d’ici…

\- De quoi me menacez-vous, Potter ? Vous allez me séquestrer ici, me tuer peut-être ? ricana-t-il. Ne faites pas des promesses que vous n’êtes pas capable de tenir…

\- Qu’en savez-vous ? grinça Harry entre ses dents.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule… »

Harry serra plus fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts et la pointa sur le Mangemort en s’avançant d’un pas. Il songea quelques instants à se saisir de Rogue pour le redresser, mais il abandonna l’idée.

« Qu’avez-vous fait à Studenkin ? »

Rogue resta un long moment silencieux. Il fixait le corps inerte de leur professeur un peu plus loin. Il finit par murmurer, résigné :

« Ce qu’il fallait.

\- Ce qu’il… fallait ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Ça, c’était nécessaire ?

\- Potter, ce qui vous arrive nous dépasse totalement…

\- En quoi tout ceci, » il fit un geste des bras, englobant la cuisine dévastée, « me concerne-t-il ? »

Rogue secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs accompagnant son mouvement. Il parvint à se relever en s’aidant du mur, et fit quelques pas vers Harry. Sa démarche se voulait assurée mais Harry voyait ses jambes trembler. Il n’y était pas allé de main morte avec la batte de baseball.

« Donnez-moi ma baguette, Potter, exigea Rogue.

\- Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi avoir attaqué Studenkin ? »

Rogue avança d’un nouveau pas, mais Harry le vit tenter discrètement de se tenir à la table. Un infime tic de frustration anima son visage.

« Il sait, finit par lâcher Rogue en désignant Studenkin du menton. Pour votre identité, pour le voyage dans le temps, pour tout.

\- Et c’est une raison pour tenter de le tuer ? cracha Harry, sentant la colère remonter brutalement.  Ne pouvait-on pas juste… »

Harry se tut brutalement. Il venait de comprendre. Ces absences, ces regards flous et lointains. Il savait où il en avait vu de semblables. C’était il y a si longtemps, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch où il s’était rendu avec les Weasley. Ce moldu auquel appartenait le champ avait été tant de fois victime de l’Oubliette que les sorciers n’avaient laissé derrière eux qu’un légume.

« Depuis combien de temps ? s’étrangla Harry. Depuis combien de temps subit-il une lobotomie du cerveau ?

\- Que croyez-vous, Potter ? articula Rogue entre ses dents. Depuis le début…

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? »

Harry laissa transparaitre dans sa voix le dégoût qu’il ressentait. Cette information ne parvenait à atteindre son cerveau noyé dans la colère. C’était inhumain, monstrueux. Il était en train de détruire la vie de Studenkin ! Qui savait si les stigmates ne resteraient pas à vie ?

« Il le fallait ! » Rogue commençait à s’échauffer et avait lui aussi haussé le ton. « Le laisser en possession de ces informations est bien trop dangereux ! Nous ne pouvons courir un tel risque, moins il y a de personnes qui connaissent votre exigence, mieux c’est ! »

Il avait repris ses forces, se redressant de toute sa taille. Harry le vit s’avancer d’un pas encore vers lui, dans la ferme intention de récupérer sa baguette.

« Alors vous allez maintenant me laisser faire ce que je dois faire ? acheva Rogue dans un souffle.

\- Ce que vous devez faire ? s’exclama Harry en secouant la tête. Selon qui ?

\- Qui croyez-vous m’en a donné l’ordre ? » interrogea Rogue avec une grimace hautaine.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Dumbledore. Bien sûr. Le jeune homme regarda Rogue avec un mélange de stupeur et d’incompréhension. Ses lèvres étaient recourbées mais ce n’était pas une moue de dédain, comprit Harry. C’était de l’amertume, de l’écœurement. Il n’avait pas voulu exécuter cet ordre, et pourtant il l’avait fait.

« Et vous avez obéi, constata Harry avec une colère froide, mais il n’était plus certain de savoir contre qui elle était dirigée.

\- Qui d’autre l’aurait fait ? Sûrement pas vous.

\- Non, pas moi, confirma Harry. J’ai une conscience, moi.

\- Une bonne conscience est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre, Potter. »

Le silence s’abattit sur la pièce. Derrière la porte, le déluge de sortilèges semblait s’être calmé. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment. Seul un pas les séparait. Harry aurait pu le frapper, le mettre à terre. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Rogue tendit la main. Le jeune Gryffondor jeta un coup d’œil au corps par terre, ferma les yeux un bref instant, et restitua la baguette au sorcier en face de lui.

« Merci Potter, » grinça-t-il avec ironie.

Rogue se détourna de lui et s’accroupit auprès de Studenkin.

«  _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ , murmura-t-il. _Enervatum. »_

Studenkin se réveilla, mais totalement immobilisé. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient bouger, et ceux-ci s’agitaient en tout sens. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver et cet homme, qui leur avait toujours ordonné de contrôler leurs émotions, cédait à la panique. À quel point les sortilèges d’Oubliette répétés de Rogue avaient-ils diminué son esprit ? Combien de temps encore pour qu’il ne soit plus qu’une coquille vide au cerveau en miette ? Harry repensa à Gilderoy Lockhart et bien qu’il n’ait aucune sympathie pour son ancien professeur égocentrique, il ne souhaitait à personne de suivre son destin misérable. Ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi.

«  _Oubliette_ , » poursuivit Rogue, imperturbable.

Son visage reflétait sa concentration. Toute trace de la colère qui avait pu l’animer quelques instants plus tôt face à Harry avait disparu. L’homme était méconnaissable en passant d’un état à l’autre. D’un côté un masque rigide et froid, sans émotion, sans vie, de l’autre une explosion de passion qui animait ses traits et le rendait soudainement plus vibrant. La rage de Rogue ne l’effrayait plus comme lorsqu’il était jeune. Elle avait au contraire quelque chose de fascinant.

«  _Mobilicorpus._  »

Rogue s’était relevé et faisait désormais flotter le corps de Studenkin dans les airs. D’un mouvement de baguette, il ouvrit la porte donnant dans le salon. Il s’arrêta un instant et Harry vit ses épaules se tendre face au chaos qui avait pris vie dans la pièce. Il dû prestement s’écarter d’un pas sur le côté alors qu’un banc de minuscules poissons argentés pénétrait dans la cuisine, nageant dans les airs comme en pleine mer. Rogue se tourna vers Harry, une expression d’incompréhension sur le visage.

« Votre faute, » accusa Harry en le pointant du doigts, conscient que son attitude était puérile mais n’en ayant plus rien à faire.

Le Serpentard roula des yeux, installa Studenkin inconscient sur la table de la cuisine et retroussa ses manches avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Harry s’approcha, toujours en colère, mais curieux. Rogue se débattait à coup de contre sorts contre diverses abominations, dont un groupe de chaises, désormais affublées d’immenses paires d’ailes trainant sur le sol ainsi que de pieds griffus, et bien qu'elles fût dépourvues de visage, elles paraissaient particulièrement hargneuses. Rogue semblait se débrouiller, malgré quelques contre sorts au résultat peu probant. Harry alla vérifier la santé de Studenkin. Il était évanoui mais sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Il entreprit alors de réparer les dégâts occasionnés dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue revenait chercher Studenkin afin de l’allonger sur le canapé du salon. Harry le suivit avec prudence, mais la pièce semblait être redevenue à peu près à son état originel. Quelques traces du carnage qui venait de se dérouler étaient encore présentes, le miroir fendu, le carrelage fondu, mais plus aucun sort ne risquait de les atteindre.

Rogue s’assit sur l’une des chaises, redevenues d’inoffensifs sièges, les épaules voûtées. Harry lui tournait le dos, fixant leur professeur. Il s’était étrangement calmé. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce que Rogue avait infligé au vieil homme, mais l’envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure était partie.

« On ne peut pas continuer ainsi… commença Harry, observant toujours Studenkin.

\- Il n’y a pas d’autre solution, Potter, répondit Severus d’une voix lasse. On peut tenter de lui cacher la vérité autant de fois que l’on voudra, il découvrira tout encore et encore.

\- Je parlais de _tout_ arrêter. »

Un silence de réflexion accueillit ses paroles.

« Vous devez maîtriser l’Occlumancie, finit par dire Rogue.

\- Nous pouvons continuer à nous entraîner ensemble, proposa Harry. Nous n’avons plus nécessairement besoin de lui. »

Encore une fois, Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Agacé, Harry se retourna et planta son regard dans ses yeux de charbon.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas l’approcher de nouveau. C’est impossible. Nous devons arrêter de lui faire subir cela, il ne le mérite pas. »

Harry était surpris de s’inclure lui même dans cette phrase, mais c’était la stricte vérité. Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans le malheur de Studenkin. Il n’avait pas tenu la baguette, mais sans lui, le vieil homme n’aurait jamais eu à subir ces sorts d’Oubliette. Et cela relevait aussi de sa responsabilité de l’arrêter.

« J’ai compris Potter, se résigna Rogue avec un regard noir. Plus de professeur. J’en parlerai à Dumbledore, il se chargera de cela.

\- Bien… » murmura Harry, déstabilisé d’avoir obtenu ce qu’il voulait aussi facilement.

C’était étrange de se mettre d’accord ainsi, sans cris ni insultes. Peut-être était-ce qu’ils avaient défoulés toute leur colère quelques instants plus tôt.

 

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa sur son séant et fronça les sourcils en détaillant sa chambre plongée dans l’obscurité. Il lui semblait avoir rêvé d’une maison. Une maison bien trop grande. Et les murs… Il s’assit sur le bord de son lit et tendit une main vers les minces rideaux qui masquaient imparfaitement les rayons du soleil matinal. Alors qu’il se levait pour ouvrir les volets, il se souvint : à chaque fois qu’il s’approchait d’un mur, il s’éloignait. Ce qui n’était pas normal, puisqu’il était dans une maison américaine, et les Américains n’avaient pas de maisons construites ainsi. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il n’était pas sûr de voir la logique dans la précédente affirmation, mais c’était pourtant plein de sens dans son rêve. Il secoua la tête, ouvrit la fenêtre et accrocha les volets, laissant la lumière du jour inonder la pièce et écarter ses songes nocturnes. Un parfum de jasmin monta jusqu’à lui. C’était une odeur familière en plein été, mais elle était habituellement mélangée au goût âcre de la pollution. Plus maintenant, l’air était relativement pur, aucun panache de fumée ne s’élevait de l’usine attenante, les voitures avaient presque déserté les environs.

Il s’habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers, une main dans les cheveux. Alors que son café chauffait doucement dans la casserole, le sujet principal de son rêve le rattrapa. Il devait surveiller le fils de Harry Potter, avant qu’il ne se fasse manger par un lézard. Il y avait quelque chose avec le lézard, il en était persuadé. Les queues. C’était cela, il essayait de compter le nombre de queues du lézard, c’était important. Mais il n’y parvenait pas, elles bougeaient trop vite. Et le lézard allait dévorer le fils de Harry Potter.

Il se leva précipitamment et éteignit le feu sous la casserole, évitant de peu au café de brûler. Son rêve était ridicule. Potter – Harry Potter – n’avait pas de fils. Et les lézards ne dégustaient pas de la viande humaine au repas de midi. Severus détestait se souvenir de ses rêves, ce n’était qu’un tissu d’idioties sans queue ni tête. Pourtant, alors qu’il buvait à petites gorgées le breuvage noir, des fragments de songe continuaient à remonter à la surface. Il se souvenait de Harry Potter qui mâchonnait des herbes, Harry Potter qui criait, Harry Potter qui l’accusait de ne pas avoir protégé son fils et que désormais, il était mort. Il se rappelait avoir secoué la tête, désespérément : il surveillait le lézard, c’était le lézard qui était dangereux. Severus crispa sa main sur sa tasse. Il se souvenait être à terre, rampant, s’excusant, il voulait le pardon de Harry Potter, pour ne pas avoir réussi à sauver son fils.

Severus posa plus brutalement qu’il ne l’avait prévu sa tasse dans l’évier. Les rêves n’avaient pas de sens. Ils n’étaient qu’un vague reflet de ce qu’il vivait durant la journée. Il voyait Potter presque tous les jours pour la préparation de la potion, c’était normal qu’il rêve de lui de temps en temps.

Après avoir rapidement nettoyé sa vaisselle à l’aide d’un sort, il alla dans le salon et entreprit de le mettre en ordre. Il eut vite fait de tourner en rond, la pièce était déjà impeccable de propreté et d’ordre. Mais cela lui permettait de clarifier son esprit, de réfléchir. Potter avait fini par découvrir la vérité au sujet de Studenkin. Cela aurait pu être bien pire, il ne l’avait pas si mal pris. Certes, le temps des leçons d’Occlumancie était révolu. Mais il devait se rendre à ses arguments, leur professeur n’était plus aussi utile que lors de leurs premiers cours.

Cette nouvelle confiance était néanmoins étrange. Severus était plus ou moins devenu son professeur et Potter s’en était rapidement accommodé. Ils étaient loin de la méfiance farouche des premiers mois. Le jeune maître des potions lui avait même proposé de lui enseigner la Légilimencie, ce qu’il avait accepté avec un certain intérêt. Il s’était passé quelque chose de crucial lors de cette fameuse nuit où Potter l’avait invité à boire un verre, quelques semaines auparavant. Severus n’était même pas sûr d’appréhender exactement la portée de ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. Néanmoins, il comprenait désormais mieux la haine de Potter à son encontre. Il savait que c’était lui qui avait rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il le croyait coupable, ce qui n’était pas entièrement faux. Cela expliquait-il tout ? Il l’ignorait, mais c’était suffisant pour lui. Car cette haine qu’il avait vue brûler dans le cœur de Potter, presque six mois plus tôt, alors que le garçon le tabassait dans le parc de Poudlard, n’était guère éloignée de sa propre haine. Car il haïssait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour avoir assassiné Lily, et Sirius Black, pour avoir trahi ses soi-disant amis. Il détestait Dumbledore, pour avoir échoué, pour l’avoir forcé à vivre, à se réveiller tous les matins et voir cette pitié dans ses yeux bien trop bleus. Ces yeux brillants qui ravivaient sa culpabilité, sa douleur. Mais ce n’était rien, absolument rien, comparé à cette haine qui le rongeait intérieurement, cette haine dont il était la seule cible, lui. Severus Rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdict ? Sinon, je me suis amusée avec le rêve de Rogue (écrit une semaine où j’ai enchaîné les rêves étranges) et comme j’avais pris au semestre précédent un cours d’initiation à Freud et à la Psychanalyse, je me suis un peu resservie de ce que j’y ai vu. Si certains passages ont un sens probablement évident, tout, absolument tout, à une signification plus ou moins tordue à propos du subconscient de Severus. Du coup, ça m’amuserait beaucoup de voir vos propres interprétations de ce rêve. Je vous répondrais en message privé pour vous donner la signification cachée du rêve si vous le désirez !


	18. Moldu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remerciements : En vrac, à Zephineange, Saturne et Jackallh. Parce que je vous sollicite.

**Moldu**

 

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Il faisait beau. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel, à peine parsemé de quelques nuages effilochés. Harry s'était installé sur le perron de sa chaumière. Il avait trouvé derrière la maison un banc en pierre, renversé sur le flanc et probablement laissé ainsi des années durant. Il l'avait fait léviter jusqu'à l'avant de la maison et l'avait rapidement lavé avant de s'y installer. Ainsi, à l'ombre, il lisait un manuel sur les propriétés de la sève des arbres magiques, selon les instructions de Rogue.  

Il releva la tête un instant pour profiter de la brise tiède. Devant lui, la prairie de hautes herbes ondulait au gré des bourrasques. La végétation avait abondamment poussé ces derniers mois. L'ensemble hétéroclite de mauvaises herbes, de graminées disparates et de quelques fleurs sauvages atteignait presque sa poitrine et il se demandait s'il devait s'en occuper d'une manière particulière. Tous les étés de son adolescence avait été rythmés par la tonte impeccable du jardin des Dursley, ce gazon vert, où chaque brin d'herbe était rigoureusement identique à son voisin, taillé au centimètre près, étouffé entre les parterres de fleurs soigneusement organisés et l’allée de béton immaculée.

Il haïssait ce jardin aseptisé. Celui qui se dressait devant lui, plus prairie qu'autre chose, était vivant. C'était un jardin qui lui ressemblait. Un jardin à lui. Il leva son regard plus haut, vers le ciel dégagé. Rien. Son cœur se serra et il replongea le nez dans son livre. Il ne devait pas y penser, il se faisait souffrir inutilement. Aucun hibou ne viendrait lui apporter quoique ce soit aujourd'hui. Ni demain, ni les semaines suivantes. Il n’y avait personne pour lui envoyer de message. Le 31 juillet ne dérogerait pas à cette règle. Ses mains se contractèrent sur le cuir de la couverture et le papier crissa sous ses doigts.

Son anniversaire. Il s’interdit d’y penser. Il devait arrêter chaque année de se torturer avec cette date. C'était un jour comme les autres, qu’il avait, par le passé, le plus souvent passé seul, quand bien même ses amis parvenaient à lui envoyer des cadeaux. Il tenta de respirer calmement, de ne pas succomber à la panique qui montait, comme un étau emprisonnant sa poitrine. Il refoula la solitude au fond de lui. L’éclat du soleil et le bourdonnement des abeilles allégeaient étrangement une part de cette douleur. Peut-être Weltz aurait le temps de passer ? Il ne voulait pas trop s’accrocher à cet espoir, il avait très peu vu l’elfe de maison ces dernières semaines. Il pouvait endurcir son cœur, s’immuniser face à ces sentiments, s’interdire de réfléchir.

Bientôt, il les rejoindrait.

Harry, plongé dans ses pensées moroses, sursauta en sentant une présence. À quelques mètres de là, sortant des hautes herbes, un félin se déplaçait d’un pas alerte. L’animal tourna sa tête triangulaire vers Harry. Ils se toisèrent un long moment sans bouger, comme deux statues s’évaluant du regard. Enfin, comme le jeune homme n’avait toujours fait aucun geste, le chat reprit sa progression à pas lents.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait un animal ici. Comment était-il entré ? Le domaine n’était-il pas protégé par la magie, cachant la maison aux yeux de tous ? Il ignorait si elle s’appliquait à tous les êtres vivants, mais l’absence d’oiseaux pépiant sur son toit ou de traces de pattes dans la neige fraiche l’hiver précédent l’avait conduit à penser qu’il leur était impossible de voir la chaumière. Peut-être le félin avait-il trouvé l’accès entre les deux pierres qui permettait de passer à travers le sort ? Comme Harry l’avait remarqué, la plupart des chats avait un instinct particulier avec la magie.

L’animal en question s’était approché de la porte d’entrée, restée grande ouverte. Il posa une patte sur le seuil, renifla prudemment l’encadrement, avant d’oser pénétrer plus en avant. C’était un de ces chats de campagne, non pas sauvages mais disparaissant dans la nature des jours durant sans que leurs propriétaires ne s’en inquiètent. Il était plus maigre et élancé que les matous dodus d’intérieur, sans pour autant paraître maladif. Une multitude de graines parsemait son pelage noir et brun, petites boules fermement ancrées sur ses flancs, ses pattes, son dos et même le dessus de sa tête.

Le félin était désormais presque entièrement entré dans la maison, seule sa queue dépassait. Harry changea de position, fatigué de rester immobile. Aussitôt, la bête fit un bond grotesque en arrière et le garçon ne put qu’éclater de rire de surprise. Il n’avait pourtant guère fait de bruit mais la créature avait perçu son mouvement avec acuité. Il tendit une main cajoleuse vers l’animal, mais celui-ci se contenta de le toiser à distance. Après un temps infiniment long, il avança sur le côté, fixant toujours Harry de ses yeux jaunes, passant devant lui à une distance respectable avant de continuer son chemin en trottinant.

Le sourire de Harry persista encore quelque temps après son départ. Le lendemain, il laissa à quelques pas de la porte les restes de viande de son repas et une coupelle d’eau.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus bouillonnait. Potter était en retard. L’agacement avait précédé l’énervement, qui désormais s’étiolait pour laisser place à un sentiment mêlé d’inquiétude et de colère. Quelques heures plus tard – il ignorait comment il avait eu cette patience – Severus dut admettre que Potter ne viendrait pas. Il s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui lorsqu’il fut saisi d’un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n’était pas comme si le garçon avait des journées surchargées ou une foule de personnes à voir. Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Il hésita encore un instant, avant de transplaner devant la propriété de Potter, déterminé. Il franchit les deux pierres qui permettaient de pénétrer dans le domaine magique d’un pas énergique.

L’endroit lui paraissait plus vivant que la fois précédente, cette nuit où le souffle des Détraqueurs avait effleuré son âme. Le soleil d’août roussissait le sommet des hautes herbes, qui masquaient une cacophonie d’insectes bourdonnant. La chaumière se dressait, fidèle à elle même, la porte en chêne grande ouverte. Le chemin, un simple sentier creusé dans la terre, était désormais largement mangé par la végétation. Severus l’emprunta, ramenant autour de lui ses robes sombres qui s’accrochaient aux tiges envahissantes.

Soudain, Severus le vit. À quelques mètres de là, Potter était étendu dans la verdure, les herbes aplaties autour de lui en cercle, comme s’il avait mené un combat. Les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent : il dégaina sa baguette et s’approcha, l’œil aux aguets.

Potter était sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Il ne semblait pas blessé, constata Severus avec soulagement : aucune trace de coups ni de blessures. Il se baissa et porta deux doigts à son cou : son pouls était régulier, ainsi que le mouvement apaisé de sa poitrine. Il paraissait juste endormi. Soupçonneux, le sorcier le renifla prudemment. Du whisky. Les vêtements et l’haleine de l’homme empestaient l’alcool.

Il se releva avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Son regard tomba sur une bouteille vide à quelques centimètres du corps. La colère qu’il avait ressentie plus tôt enfla de nouveau. C’était pour _cela_ qu’il s’était inquiété ? Cet ivrogne inconscient sur le seuil de sa maison ? Il serra les poings et les desserra avec application, tentant de se calmer. Il songea un instant à le laisser ainsi, mais déjà l’homme à ses pieds remuait. Il redressa le menton, appliquant un masque de froideur sur sa fureur.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

« Rogue, » croassa Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor venait d’ouvrir les yeux pour tomber face à la déplaisante vision d’un Severus Rogue le toisant de haut. Au sens propre, puisque, semblait-il, Harry se trouvait aux pieds de l’homme. Était-il allongé ? Était-ce de l’herbe qu’il sentait sous lui ? Merde, où était-il ? Le souvenir des heures précédentes se dérobait à ses propres questions.

Il se redressa brusquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Malgré ses lunettes, sa vision se brouilla un instant, alors qu’une vague de souffrance se propageait dans son crâne. Puis, la douleur se rétracta un instant et il parvint à articuler d’une voix sèche :

« Qu’est ce que vous foutez là ? »

Rogue lui lança un regard noir puis, avec un calme inquiétant, il pointa un doigt vers le ciel, et l’esprit encore embrumé de Harry lui trouva un air prophétique.

« Je suis persuadé que vous êtes assez évolué pour lire l’heure grâce au soleil, et _ça_ , Potter, ça veut dire qu’il est bientôt midi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sentant le douloureux mal de tête l’envelopper de nouveau.

« Nous avions rendez-vous, ce matin. Mais il semblerait que vous étiez trop occupé à vous enivrer pour déplacer votre auguste postérieur. »

Tout en crachant ces paroles, il poussa du bout du pied la bouteille d’alcool qui roula à côté du jeune homme. Harry, incapable de démentir, se retint d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il ne s’abaisserait pas à ce geste de faiblesse.

Les souvenirs se déversèrent dans son esprit, brisant le voile de confusion qui l’hébétait. Il avait bu hier soir, jusqu’à bien trop tard, jusqu’à s’en rendre malade. Il n’avait pas su faire face à ce moment de solitude, ce vide béant qu’il ne parvenait à combler. Trop loin de chez lui, trop loin de son époque. Il avait tenté de noyer ses sentiments dans l’alcool, avant qu’ils ne le coulent. À quel moment était-il sorti ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir tourné en rond, d’avoir trébuché. Allongé, ne s’était-il pas perdu dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé ? Il avait dû finir par s’endormir.

Il s’était vaguement éveillé aux premières lueurs de l’aube, mais il avait aussitôt replongé dans un sommeil engourdi. Et il avait oublié qu’il avait effectivement rendez-vous. Il fixa, derrière la tête de Rogue, le ciel d’un bleu limpide, comme pour détourner ses pensées de l'homme. Il faisait exceptionnellement beau, même pour une fin de mois d’août.

Enfin, il se remit difficilement sur pied en tentant de conserver une expression neutre. Il était hors de question de perdre la face devant Rogue. Il n’avait pas à se justifier, ce n’était plus – pas encore – son professeur. Tout du moins, ce fut ce dont il essaya de se convaincre en ramassant la bouteille vide et en se dirigeant à pas lents vers la chaumière.

« Une explication, Potter ? s’indigna Rogue dans son dos.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? Ce sont des excuses que vous voulez ? Et bien voilà, désolé de vous avoir posé un lapin ! » se récria Harry en enjambant un matou qui se prélassait sur le pas de sa porte.

Il pénétra dans sa cuisine et rassembla quelques restes de nourritures à se faire réchauffer. Une faim dévorante lui tailladait le ventre, lui donnant le vertige.

« Vous est-il seulement venu à l'idée que je pourrais m'inquiéter ? »

Rogue l’avait suivi dans la maison. Harry tourna son regard vers lui, quelque chose le pinçant au niveau de la poitrine, mais le ton était trop venimeux pour qu’il s’émeuve de ces paroles.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Potter se fiche de savoir qui peut s’inquiéter de son absence !

\- Quelles raisons aviez-vous de vous inquiéter ?

\- Pour quelles raisons auriez vous été retenu ? Ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup d’amis qui pourraient vous faire une visite de dernière minute et vous retarder, » asséna Rogue vivement.

Le jeune Gryffondor tenta de ravaler l’amertume qui le prit à ces mots. Il s’était déjà laissé aller à ce sentiment le soir précédent, il ne devait pas replonger.

« Précisément, » répliqua Harry d’un ton sec.

Rogue n’ajouta rien à cela. Harry lui jeta un regard à la dérobée quelques minutes plus tard. L’homme s’était détourné de lui, observant deux félins qui reniflaient la porte avec intérêt, sentant le repas venir. Après ces deux mois d’été à le fréquenter toutes les semaines, Harry commençait à décrypter le langage corporel de Rogue. Ses épaules semblaient légèrement moins crispées, son visage moins figé. Le plus gros de sa colère s’en était allé. Il sentit sa propre hargne s’amoindrir.

Harry se saisit d’une assiette et la remplit de purée au potiron et aux marrons. Il s’appuya sur le rebord de l’évier et avala quelques cuillerées, regardant Rogue toiser l’un des deux chats qui avait osé s’approcher jusqu’à lui, tendant prudemment sa tête vers ses chaussures noires. Harry retint un sourire moqueur. Depuis quelques semaines, une ribambelle de chats avait défilé chez lui, attirés par la nourriture qu’il laissait de temps à autre sur le pas de la porte. Il ignorait comment, mais ils ne semblaient guère faire cas des protections magiques qui entouraient la propriété. Ils avaient pris possession de la maison, s’allongeant sur les fauteuils, se prélassant au soleil devant la fenêtre, quémandant à manger.

Rogue releva la tête, lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, comme s’il constatait l’avancée de l’invasion féline, avant de pointer sa baguette sur le Gryffondor. L’attaque était grossière. Peut-être Rogue était-il encore trop énervé pour faire quelque chose de plus subtil. Harry repoussa le _Legilimens_ non prononcé sans effort, presque comme un automatisme.

Le Serpentard fronça le nez, et Harry prit la mimique pour une approbation dissimulée. Depuis que Studenkin n’assurait plus les cours, il s’était habitué à ses attaques inopportunes et si Rogue ne l’avait pas félicité une seule fois, Harry savait qu’il faisait des progrès.

L’homme, sans accorder plus d’attention à Harry, chassa d’une main un chat qui avait élu domicile dans l’un des fauteuils, et s’y assit. Le félin s’éloigna en feulant et Harry se retint de commenter le fait que Rogue s’était assis dans le seul fauteuil occupé. À la place, il avala une autre bouchée de purée, ignorant les miaulements insistant du matou à ses pieds.

« Vous vous transformez en vieille à chats, Potter ? »

Harry songea aussitôt à Mrs Figg et ne put retenir une grimace.

« Oh s’il vous plait, non. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et, étrangement, Harry ressentit la nécessité – non, le besoin – de s’expliquer.

« Quand j’étais petit, il y avait une vieille voisine qui avait des dizaines de chat. J’avais horreur d’aller là-bas, ça sentait le chou et elle me faisait peur. »

Harry se retint de révéler que c’était une Cracmol qui le surveillait sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas trop en révéler à Rogue. Mais ces petites confessions qu’il livrait ne pouvaient influer sur le futur, si ?

« Alors pourquoi y aller ? demanda Rogue d’une voix neutre.

\- J’étais obligé, lui répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mon oncle et ma tante me confiaient à elle lorsqu’ils emmenaient mon cousin au centre-commercial. Ou au parc. Ou au cinéma. Ou au zoo. Ou… »

Harry s’arrêta lorsqu’il remarqua le ton acerbe qu’avait pris sa voix. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un gamin pleurnichard devant Rogue. D’autant plus qu’il pensait avoir laissé cette partie de sa vie derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus guère penser aux Dursley.

Rogue avait de nouveau levé un sourcil, et le regardait avec intérêt. Harry continua, triturant entre ses doigts sa fourchette, mal-à-l’aise.

« La famille de ma mère ne m’aimait pas vraiment. Ils pensaient que j’étais un monstre.

\- Parce que vous êtes un sorcier ? »

Harry hocha sèchement la tête. Il ignorait pourquoi il parlait de cela. Pourtant il ne désirait pas mettre fin à la discussion.

« À chaque fois que je faisais un truc bizarre, ils me punissaient. »

Harry eut un sourire amer, mais se retint d’en dire plus. Il ne voulait pas s’apitoyer. À la place, il continua sur un sujet plus joyeux :

«  Quelle révélation lorsque j’ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard !

\- Vous ignoriez avant que vous étiez un sorcier ? demanda Rogue, dubitatif.

\- Mon oncle espérait qu’en faisant disparaître toute trace de magie, je ne deviendrais pas comme mes parents. Qu’on m’oublierait. Il a même essayé de cacher les lettres au début. »

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. Les enveloppes ensorcelées avaient rendu fou oncle Vernon, déjouant un à un tous ses stratagèmes pour tenir son neveu éloigné du contenu des lettres.

« Plus les jours passaient, plus la quantité de courrier augmentait, se rappela-t-il. Il m’a même fait déménager du placard à la chambre de mon cousin, avant de tous nous faire quitter la maison et -

\- Vous dormiez dans un placard ? » l’interrompit Rogue, l’incrédulité perçant dans sa voix.

Harry n’avait pas réellement l’intention de lui révéler cela. Il avait oublié à quel point cette situation, relativement normale pour lui, pouvait choquer. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue se moque de lui ou, pire, qu’il éprouve une forme de compassion pour lui.

« Ce n’était pas si terrible… »

Ce n’était pas entièrement faux, de sa vie chez les Dursley, le placard était probablement le moins pire de ce qu’il avait subi. Il ignorait pourquoi il défendait les Dursley devant le sorcier. De toute façon, la manière dont ils l'avaient traité ne regardait pas Rogue.

« Pas si terrible ? »

Rogue renifla avant d’ajouter d’un ton méprisant :

« Les Moldus… »

Harry serra les dents et le fusilla du regard :

«  Pas "les Moldus", dit-il en imitant son intonation. Juste, "les Dursley".

\- Quoi, vous n’allez pas me dire qu’ils auraient agi de la même manière s’ils avaient été sorciers ! »

Harry lui tourna le dos en déposant brutalement son assiette vide dans l’évier. Il avait, pendant quelques instants, oublié à qui il s’adressait. Il se força à se calmer, sans succès. Pourtant, se fut d’une voix posée qu’il s’adressa à Rogue, ses mains agrippées au rebord de la cuisinière.

« Les Dursley sont stupides, effrayés par ce qu’ils ne connaissent pas. Ils s’enterrent dans leur ignorance, et leur peur est leur pire arme. Ils méprisent, détruisent, écrasent, ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas. S’ils avaient été sorciers, ils ne m’auraient probablement pas haï ainsi, mais ce sont les Moldus qu’ils auraient détestés, ou n’importe qui d’autres différents d’eux, et cela n’aurait été guère mieux. »

Pourquoi se fatiguait-il à discourir de la sorte ? Il ne parviendrait certainement pas à changer Rogue.

« Vous continuez à les défendre après tout ce qu’ils vous ont fait ? s’exclama Rogue, déconcerté. Vous avez toutes les raisons de haïr les Moldus !

- Vous êtes le dernier des salauds mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je pense que tous les professeurs de potion sont des salauds ! » lui jeta-t-il à la figure en se retournant vers lui, espérant par la sorte clore cette conversation stérile.

Harry s’attendait à bien des réactions, mais pas à ce fin sourire qui traversa le visage de Rogue. Rogue ne ressemblait pas du tout à un homme dont les convictions profondes étaient attaquées.

« Vous n’avez jamais cru à ces conneries de Moldus inférieurs, » dit Harry froidement, soudainement prit d’une inspiration.

Rogue haussa les épaules, comme si la question lui importait peu.

« Ces discours là ne sont bon qu’à endoctriner les faibles…» répondit-il d’une voix détachée.

La bouche de Harry s’entrouvrit sous la surprise. Bien sûr, il savait que Rogue était de sang-mêlé, tout comme Voldemort. Clamer que le sang des Moldus était sale, c’était admettre qu’ils étaient eux même inférieurs aux Mangemorts de Sang-Pur. C’était un non-sens pour les deux sorciers. Mais il n’avait jamais pensé que ce discours n’était qu’un outil pour rassembler du pouvoir. Ni que Rogue l’admettrait aussi facilement. Il se rappelait nettement de l’insulte. « Sang-de-Bourbe ! » avait-il lancé à Lily. Mais il aimait la jeune femme. Avait-il pensé un seul de ces mots ?

« Bien sûr, vous êtes au dessus de tout cela… » lâcha Harry, masquant difficilement son malaise.

Il ne savait s’il devait ou non se réjouir d’apprendre que Rogue avait rallié Voldemort non pour son idéologie mais à cause de sa soif de pouvoir. Cela faisait-il de lui un ennemi plus qu’il ne l’était déjà ? Cela changeait-il réellement quelque chose ?

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

« Vous n’avez jamais cru à ces conneries de Moldus inférieurs. » cracha Potter comme si c’était une insulte.

Severus haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre. S’il _savait_! Il en avait été fermement convaincu, durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Envoyé à Serpentard, il avait été entouré de fils de nobles, dont la pureté de leur sang faisait leur plus grande fierté. Il n’était rien à côté d’eux, il n'avait personne pour le soutenir. Il ne devait compter que sur lui même, ses propre capacités, son intelligence, sa ruse.

Et pourtant. Il avait été si facile de haïr les moldus, avec ce qu’il entendait autour de lui, ce qu’il savait. Ses propres expériences. Tobias Rogue. Si facile de haïr, bien plus que d’aimer.

Mais il n’était pas homme à se laisser manipuler par des idées. Il avait fini par regarder le monde qui l’entourait, et comprendre. Que valait une vie humaine, sorcière ou moldue ? Dans la mort, ils étaient tous égaux. Seuls comptaient ceux qui avaient la force d’imposer leurs idées aux autres.

« Ces discours là ne sont bon qu’à endoctriner les faibles… dit-il avec calme.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes au dessus de tout cela… »

Severus retint un sourire ironique. Il aurait voulu… Mais que pouvait comprendre Potter à ceci ? Il était d’une naïveté écœurante. Il avait, durant ces dernières semaines, commencé à comprendre ce qui se passait sous cette masse de cheveux indisciplinés. Potter était simpliste. Il n’y avait pour lui que deux possibilités : les bons et les méchants. Ceux qui combattaient pour la paix dans le monde et l’égalité de tous, et ceux qui n’étaient qu’animés par la soif de pouvoir et de domination.

Comme la vie devait être simple avec une telle conception du monde ! Il l’enviait d’une certaine manière, sans parvenir à s’empêcher d’en être agacé.

« Pour vous, c’est tout ou rien, » cracha-t-il du bout des lèvres, sans se préoccuper de savoir si Potter suivrait son fil de pensées. Étrangement, il ne parut pas dérouté par sa réponse. « Comment faites-vous pour ne voir qu’en noir ou blanc ? »

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais le Serpentard vit qu’il prenait réellement sa question en considération. Enfin, il haussa les épaules et Severus sut que, comme lui, il usait de ce geste pour donner à une réponse une désinvolture qu’il ne ressentait pas.

« Sûrement que je n'ai jamais eu plus de deux choix dans ma vie, lâcha Potter d’un ton neutre. Me battre ou abandonner…

\- Survivre ou mourir... » murmura Severus sans savoir s'il confirmait ou non par ses paroles ce que disait Potter.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Severus détailla le jeune homme, essayant de déchiffrer ses émotions. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, son regard fixé quelque part sur le mur, la mâchoire crispée par la colère, les yeux emplis d’une lointaine détresse. Severus brûlait de savoir. À quoi pensait-il ? Qu’avait-il vécu ? Qu’allait-il vivre ? Qu’allaient-ils _tous_ vivre ? L’ignorance lui paraissait presque intolérable. Lui qui l’année dernière ne se projetait pas plus d’un jour dans le futur se surprenait à envisager les années à venir. Il avait une vie devant lui. C’était à la fois inconcevable et étrangement naturel.

« Parfois, survivre ne suffit pas... » reprit Potter d'une voix basse.

Severus se surprit à acquiescer.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

« Trois gouttes de chaque, Potter. Ce n’est pourtant pas bien compliqué !

\- J’ai mis trois gouttes de chaque, répliqua Harry avec véhémence.

\- Vraiment ? ironisa Rogue. Si c’était vraiment le cas, la potion serait couleur bleue étincelant, pas vert bouteille.

\- Écoutez, temporisa Harry dans une tentative de se maîtriser et d’éviter que l’échange ne finisse en pugilat. Je sais que je peux merder, mais là, j’ai fait ce qu’il fallait ! Le problème doit venir d’autre part.

\- Il n’y a pas d’autres erreurs, rétorqua Rogue d’un ton condescendant. Deux semaines, Potter. Deux semaines de travail fichues !

\- Je le sais parfaitement, puisque j’étais là aussi, s’emporta le jeune homme. J’ai suivi les instructions. Faites moi confiance ! »

Sa tentative pour régler le conflit de manière civilisée avait échoué, et il criait désormais aussi fort que Rogue. Ce dernier lui avait tourné le dos et rassemblait le matériel en verre avec des gestes saccadés, prenant soin, malgré sa colère, de les manipuler avec délicatesse.

« Non, je ne te fais pas confiance, car tu n’es qu’un crétin arrogant dont le seul talent est de faire croire aux autres que en as ! On se demande toujours avec qui tu as du coucher pour avoir tes ASPIC ! »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses entrailles se glacer. Il dévisagea Rogue, ou plutôt son dos, alors que l’homme continuait de déblatérer un flot d’insultes sur lui. Ou plutôt sur son père. Car son professeur de potion le confondait bel et bien avec James Potter. Le tutoiement. Les injures. Les reproches. Ce n’étaient pas ceux qui lui étaient habituellement réservés. Car le Serpentard et lui avaient effectivement développé des habitudes.

« Rogue. »

Harry avait à peine élevé la voix, mais l’autre homme dut sentir à son ton qu’il y avait quelque chose d’anormal, car il interrompit sa litanie de critiques.

Il se retourna et Harry planta son regard dans le sien. Rogue se figea pendant quelques instants, avant de pâlir brusquement. Voilà, il comprenait. Harry savait que ainsi, l’homme ne pouvait se soustraire à ses yeux émeraude, flagrant rappel qu’il n’était pas James. Seulement son fils.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, Rogue posa les deux bocaux qui encombraient ses mains et quitta la pièce. Harry cligna des yeux, l’entendit descendre les escaliers, avant de se décider à le suivre. Il le rejoignit au salon. Rogue avait déniché, Harry ne savait où, une bouteille d’alcool fort et il s’en descendit un verre ainsi, debout, la peau blanche comme la mort.

« Rogue, » répéta Harry pour attirer son attention.

Il hésita un instant, se demandant comment tourner sa phrase, avant de se décider de déclarer de but en blanc :

« Vous m’avez pris pour mon père. »

Rogue se servit un second verre sans rien répondre.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui ! » asséna le jeune Gryffondor, sentant une étincelle de colère se raviver.

Il voulait que Rogue le regarde plutôt que de fixer son verre avec un œil inexpressif, mais il n’était pas sûr de se contrôler s’il croisait son expression méprisante.

« Je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais être comme lui ! s’exclama Harry avec rage. Je ne l’ai pas connu, vous vous rappelez ? Mort lorsque j’avais un an ! »

Pendant longtemps, on lui avait rapporté qu’il ressemblait à son père, et il en avait toujours tiré beaucoup de fierté. Depuis, il avait appris quel arrogant et méprisable adolescent avait été James Potter et c’était avec difficulté qu’il s’était confronté à ce passé. Il avait idéalisé son père, qui pouvait l’en blâmer ? Il n’avait su réagir face à cette nouvelle image, un James Potter imbu de lui même, prompt à la moquerie et à la brimade. Pendant un temps, il l’avait détesté. Puis, il avait réussi à mettre de la distance.

Son père avait été un adolescent détestable, mais était devenu un adulte courageux, aimant et dévoué. C’était à cet homme que ses amis référaient lorsqu’ils parlaient de sa mémoire. Mais Rogue ne l’avait guère connu qu’à Poudlard, où il avait été la principale source de ses jeux cruels. Harry savait qu’il ne pouvait le faire changer d’avis sur son père. Mais il n’était pas comme James, tout du moins, pas comme celui que Rogue avait connu. Et il ne pouvait le laisser le croire.

« Rogue, regardez-moi ! »

À sa grande surprise, l’homme obéit, tournant un visage fermé vers Harry. Le masque était de nouveau en place, et Harry était incapable d’y lire la moindre émotion.

« J’étais celui qui était brimé à Poudlard, pas celui qui s’amusait à humilier les autres ! »

En réalité, Harry n’était pas sûr que leurs expériences fussent comparables. Ses relations avec le reste de Poudlard avaient toujours été très fluctuantes. Il était passé plus d’une fois de camarade de classe apprécié à phénomène à craindre ou affabulateur méprisé. Sauveur, menteur, monstre. Il n’était pas insensible à la façon dont Poudlard et le monde sorcier le voyait, mais il avait appris à ne pas y faire attention. Et, en en toutes circonstances ou presque, il avait eu ses amis pour le soutenir.

De ce que Harry en savait, cela n’avait pas été le cas de Rogue, que la solitude semblait avoir marqué. Car il n’avait que Lily, une fille d’une autre maison et – Harry l’imaginait – la moitié de l’école devait regarder d’un mauvais œil cette amitié entre un Serpentard et une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Aussi, le jeune homme s’attendait à ce que Rogue lui reproche de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Mais il n’en fit rien :

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir été _brimé,_ rétorqua le maître de potions avec dédain. Vous êtes un héros avant même de savoir parler, tout le monde vous adule ! »

Harry entrouvrit de nouveau la bouche de stupeur. Rogue le pensait pire que son père, car il avait des _raisons_ d’être arrogant ? Et cela, plus que tout autre chose, semblait le révolter, car Harry voyait de nouveau son expression impavide se fissurer pour laisser apparaître de la colère.

« Lorsque vous me connaîtrez, répliqua Harry d’un ton sec, vous pourrez me traiter de petit con arrogant si vous voulez. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma, désemparé par sa réponse. La colère s’était envolée en un instant, et Harry put voir une fugace expression hésitante passer sur son visage.

« Vous étiez… brimé.  » dit Rogue d’une voix lente comme s’il n’y croyait toujours pas.

De toute évidence, l’information semblait enfin avoir fait son chemin et il voulait en savoir plus. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur lui, comme s'il pouvait voir au delà de son apparence.

« Ça n’a pas d’importance… » marmonna Harry, autant pour éviter de révéler le futur que parce qu’il ne voulait pas en parler.

Il savait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à changer les préjugés de Rogue. Harry ne pouvait ignorer que sa haine se perpétuerait jusqu’à sa première année et pour tout le reste de sa scolarité. Une haine qu’il pensait sans raison lorsqu’il était adolescent. Mais il se demandait désormais quelle part de responsabilité il avait eue – allait avoir – dans l’aigreur que Rogue entretenait à son encontre.

C’est sur cette pensée au goût amer qu’il quitta Rogue, fuyant son regard trop inquisiteur.


	19. Croisé des chemins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remerciements : Comme d’habitude, Zephineange et Saturne pour vous servir (enfin, techniquement, pour me servir, et comme je vous sers…).
> 
> Note : Ouf, j’aurais pu poster ce chapitre avant 2014 ! Avant que j’oublie, bonne année à tous ! J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, de longueur et de qualité bien plus respectable (à mon goût) que le précédent. Ah, et un léger rappel, cette fic contient du contenu sexuellement explicit. Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture !

**Croisé des chemins**

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

Septembre. Rogue avait repris les cours et Harry se sentait étrangement désœuvré.

Durant tout l'été, ils avaient parcouru les quatre coins de l'Angleterre, afin de rassembler les ingrédients pour la potion qui ramènerait Harry à son époque. Ils avaient marchandé avec des apothicaires, qu’ils soient marchands respectables ou revendeurs louches. Plus d’une fois, ils avaient eu affaire à des sorciers peu scrupuleux et ils n’étaient pas toujours restés dans la légalité. À plusieurs reprises, ils avaient été contraints de voler quelques ingrédients particulièrement rares dans des réserves de particuliers. Harry n’approuvait pas les méthodes, mais c’était le seul moyen et l’enjeu était trop grand.

Ces escapades n’étaient pas sans risque, leur dernière récolte intempestive avait failli lui coûter une jambe. Ils s'étaient introduits de nuit dans un jardin de sorcier afin de récolter des graines de papyrus cendré que le propriétaire refusait de vendre, et ils n’avaient pas vu le danger tapi le long du mur. L’immense plante carnivore avait happé Harry par la jambe alors qu’il passait à côté d’elle. La plante monstrueuse l’avait déjà englouti jusqu’à la cuisse lorsque Rogue était intervenu, la forçant à le lâcher à l’aide d’un sort cuisant. De l’accident, il ne gardait qu’une plaque boursouflée sur le genou, provoquée par l’acidité des sucs gastriques. L’ex-mangemort lui avait donné une potion pâteuse et lui avait recommandé de laisser le temps agir.

Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de continuer leur quête. Ils avaient dû quitter le Royaume-Uni, afin de récolter quelques gouttes de la sève d’un antique chêne magique d’une forêt suédoise. Ils s’étaient battus contre une famille de belettes-garous – des belettes qui se transformaient en loup à la pleine-lune – pour leur arracher quelques poils. Ils s’étaient glissés de nuit dans un musée moldu pour dérober un fragment d’humérus vieux de sept-cents ans.

Et, lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas occupés à récolter des ingrédients, ou à préparer la potion, ils s’exerçaient à la légimencie et à l’occlumancie. Bien souvent, leurs entraînements finissaient en bataille acharnée, où protéger leurs pensées n’étaient plus qu’une formalité. Ces combats lui procuraient un inexplicable sentiment de bien être du corps et de l’esprit.

Harry avait l'impression d’avoir retrouvé l’intrépidité de ses années à Poudlard. En y réfléchissant, il n’avait guère passé de journée seul. Cela n’avait pas empêché le sentiment de solitude de le submerger certains soirs, brutalement. Mais, il le comprenait maintenant, la présence de Rogue presque quotidienne lui avait fourni une constante occupation. Lorsque l’homme était à ses côtés, il s’interdisait de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Rogue tenait éloignées ses pensées maussades, par un maléfice que Harry ne tenait pas à décrypter.

Désormais, ses journées lui paraissaient bien longues, et vides. Assis dans l’un de ses fauteuils, il laissa son regard moribond dévier vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait enfin, tirant le ciel nuageux vers des teintes chaudes, et dans peu de temps, sa chaumière serait plongé dans l’ombre des collines. Harry soupira et sa plainte vibra dans le silence de la pièce. Il restait encore du travail avant d’achever la potion, et Rogue lui avait confié quelques tâches, mais bien insuffisantes pour combler ses journées. Il devait attendre le week-end pour que le maître des potions daigne lui prêter main forte dans les opérations les plus délicates qu’il ne pouvait effectuer seul.

À ses pieds, un chat miaula et, d’un bond souple, il grimpa sur ses genoux. Harry soupira de nouveau en posant une main sur son pelage auburn.

Bordel, il devenait vraiment une vieille à chats.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus était exténué.

Pas de cette fatigue saine qui avait pu le prendre durant l'été après deux nuits à chasser une fée d'E'Klatón pour lui prélever l'un de ses cheveux d'argent ou après une entière journée à distiller de l'essence d'Acretyn.

Il se sentait harassé, une légère migraine embrumait ses pensées, ses paupières étaient douloureuses, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les mioches étaient bruyants, indisciplinés et devaient sans cesse être repris. Il avait oublié en l’espace de deux mois à quel point maintenir l’ordre parmi les élèves était éreintant. Ils ne lui laissaient jamais un temps pour souffler. Mais ce n’était pas dans le comportement des morveux que se trouvait le cœur de ses tensions.

Non. En réalité, il avait repris conscience de qui il était. Durant l’été, il s’était oublié. Tout son esprit avait été tourné vers un objectif : ramener Potter à son époque, achever la potion. Seule la nécessité de leur tâche rythmait leur quotidien dont il était, en quelque sort, le maître.

Mais son retour à Poudlard l’avait ramené à la réalité. Il était Severus Rogue, mangemort notoire, en vie par la seule grâce de Dumbledore. Severus Rogue, pseudo professeur de potion, à peine reconnu par ses pairs, méprisé par le reste du monde sorcier. Certes, personne dans l’enceinte de l’école ne l’avait injurié, mais leurs regards avaient suffi. Il s’était soudainement souvenu de la tare qui le marquait à leurs yeux, qui enlaidissait son avant-bras gauche. Severus se maudit : il n’aurait jamais dû l’oublier.

Severus s’était surpris en constatant la force avec laquelle il les haïssait, tous. Ils se permettaient de le juger, sans même le connaître, comme s’ils lui étaient supérieurs. Severus les exécrait, tous ses collègues qui s’adressaient à lui avec politesse, feignant une forme de courtoisie insipide. Mais il savait qu’au fond d’eux, ils le méprisaient.

Potter ne faisait pas semblant. Potter le détestait, et le montrait. Ses insultes, par leur honnêteté, le ragaillardissaient. Severus savait à quoi s'en tenir. Lorsque Potter était en colère, il criait, tout simplement. Et Severus pouvait répliquer sans se soucier de ce que le jeune homme penserait. Il était en dehors du temps, de la société. Il ne s’inquiétait pas de l’opinion qu’avait le jeune homme de lui, et peut-être regretterait-il jour cette insouciance. Il en doutait. Que révélait-il sur lui lorsqu’il se lâchait ainsi ? Si peu et Potter semblait déjà tant en savoir sur lui…

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Deux semaines s’écoulèrent avant qu’ils ne puissent fixer un rendez-vous pour continuer la préparation de la potion. La dernière dizaine de jours s’était écoulée avec lenteur. Et Rogue était en retard. Pourquoi cela excédait-il tant Harry ? Il l’ignorait. Il essayait de ne pas ressasser toutes ces fois où il s’était ratatiné devant le regard meurtrier de son professeur de potion pour quelques minutes de retard. Il était un adulte désormais, et il devait apprendre à passer outre ces vaines rancunes.

Pourtant, le Gryffondor ne put s’empêcher d’accueillir froidement l’homme lorsqu’il franchit enfin la porte. Celui-ci leva un sourcil devant le ton glacial avant de répliquer avec neutralité :

« Bonjour Potter. »

Et, sans un mot d’excuse de plus, il ôta sa cape humide d’un mouvement ample avant de la suspendre à une patère. Harry serra les poings dans ses poches, essayant de maîtriser la colère qui l’envahissait. Il avait peu dormi les dernières nuits, et il sentait la tension nerveuse qui habitait son corps, menaçant de le faire démarrer au quart de tour à la moindre occasion. Il aurait pourtant pu facilement passer outre le retard de Rogue. Un simple mot d’excuse, pour lui montrer que Rogue le respectait. Mais le Mangemort se contenta de l’ignorer en se dirigeant vers l’étage.

« Vous ne comptez pas vous excuser, hein ? »

Rogue le regarda un instant sans rien dire, comme s’il ne comprenait pas, comme s’il ne lui devait rien.

« Je vous ai envoyé un hibou pour vous prévenir, finit-il par dire. Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

Harry sentit sa colère s’enflammer. Rogue avait la mauvaise foi de prétendre qu’il l’avait averti ! Cela le mettait hors de lui.

«  Bien sûr ! assena Harry d’un ton venimeux en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui, Potter, commença à s’impatienter Rogue. J’ai été obligé de surveiller une retenue cette après-midi, parce que j’ai des _responsabilités_ , ce qui m’a retenu. Mais cela doit être un peu dur pour vous de comprendre cela, vous qui restez toutes vos journées à ne rien faire ! »

En deux pas, Harry fut sur Rogue. L’envie de lui décocher une droite courait sous sa peau, mais il n’était pas encore suffisamment hors de lui pour ne pas remarquer le léger mouvement de manche de Rogue. Il savait qu’en un instant, l’homme pouvait dégainer sa baguette. À la place, Harry tourna les talons sans un mot, sortit dans la fraicheur de l’automne et, sans se soucier de la bruine, transplana,

Pourquoi cette rage si soudaine ? Cette envie d’action, de violence, pour contrer ce sentiment d’impuissance ? Le visage de Sirius apparut dans son esprit. Rogue n’avait-il pas insulté son parrain de la même façon ? Ne s’était-il pas moqué de lui car il ne pouvait sortir de Square Grimmaurd pour se rendre utile à l’Ordre du Phénix ? N’était-ce pas cela qui avait poussé Sirius, cette fameuse nuit, à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour venir sauver Harry ? N’étaient-ce pas ces paroles blessantes qui avaient détruit Patmol durant toute cette année de captivité, n’était-ce pas Rogue qui l’avait conduit à la mort ?

Tout ceci n’était pas encore arrivé. Et où était Sirius désormais ? À Azkaban, à purger une peine pour un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis. Plus d’une fois, le sort de son parrain était venu hanter ses nuits d’insomnie. Comment pouvait-il laisser souffrir ainsi le meilleur ami de son père ? En n’agissant pas, il le tuait aussi sûrement que s’il avait lui même pointé sa baguette sur lui. En sortant d’Azkaban, Sirius ne serait plus jamais le même. Mais n’avait-il pas déjà changé au plus profond de lui lorsqu’il avait perdu deux de ses meilleurs amis la même nuit ? L’un traitre, l’autre mort. Quel était le pire ?

Il s’était résolu à ne rien modifier dans le passé. Il avait réussi à s’y conformer jusque là, il devait encore tenir. Dans peu de temps, il rentrerait à son époque. Arriverait-il jamais à se regarder dans le miroir après cela ? Car la rage qu’il éprouvait face à ses propres décisions n’était rien comparée à la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge à chaque fois qu’il pensait à ces vies brisées qu’il pourrait épargner.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il arriva chez lui, les cheveux humides plaqués contre son front, qu’il se calma un peu. Mais sa colère ne disparut complètement qu’une fois accroupi auprès d’un chat roux qui s’étirait sur l’une des chaises de son séjour. Les mains dans son pelage, il se dit que peut-être, Rogue avait effectivement essayé de lui envoyer un hibou, qui s’était perdu. Que peut-être, il avait effectivement une retenue à surveiller. Que peut-être, il s’était emporté.

Toujours vêtu de ses vêtements d’extérieur, Harry ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Il était inconcevable de retourner voir Rogue maintenant. Il savait qu’il allait attendre une semaine, et faire comme si l’événement n’avait pas eu lieu. Rogue ne le laisserait certainement pas s’en tirer à si bon compte, mais c’était la seule solution qui s’offrait à lui.

Ainsi, la semaine suivante, il se présenta au laboratoire de potion le regard déterminé. Rogue était déjà présent. Il releva son visage lorsque Harry entra, lui jeta un coup d’œil, avant de se replonger dans sa tâche. Puis, d’un ton détaché, tout en essuyant un bol avec un torchon immaculé, il demanda :

« Vous allez rester, cette fois ? »

Harry ne manqua pas l’ironie sous-jacente dans la phrase mais se força malgré tout au calme avant de répondre :

« Pour la semaine dernière… Je m’excuse de m’être emporté. »

Voilà, il avait agi comme un adulte mature. Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Rogue leva un sourcil incrédule mais contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, il ne fit rien pour l'enfoncer.

« Il y a des œufs de Letercos à écailler, » dit-il simplement.

Ce n'était pas un constat ni tout à fait un ordre. Harry resta un moment sans bouger avant de prendre un couteau et de rejoindre Rogue autour du plan de travail. Le Gryffondor était malhabile pour ôter les écailles des coquilles, mais l'homme à ses côtés ne fit aucune remarque, quand bien même il remplissait son quatrième bol lorsque Harry n'en était qu'à son premier.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus essayait de se concentrer sur le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait préparé la semaine précédente les écailles des œufs de Letercos et effilé les ailes d'Amatire. Il serait bientôt temps d'arracher les racines d'Istoc qui devaient atteindre leur maturité. Quant à aujourd'hui... Il perdit le fil de ses pensées.

Il était difficile pour Severus de ne pas se disperser. Ses problèmes à Poudlard le rattrapaient, même le samedi. Des plantes de Szyltho avaient été dérobées dans la serre numéro quatre et Severus avait aussitôt remarqué les regards soupçonneux que lui avaient adressés ses collègues. McGonagall avait même osé le prendre à l’écart pour lui demander d’une voix mesurée s’il savait quoi que ce soit sur le vol.

Severus avait bien saisi tous les sous-entendus dans sa question mais s’était contenté de la regarder sans un mot avant de secouer la tête avec froideur. Cette plante était largement connue pour son usage dans certains rituels de magie noire, mais c’était ridicule. Le Szyltho utilisé lors des incantations des arcanes les plus sombres nécessitait une préparation particulière lors de la mise en terre de l’arbuste, ce que Chourave n’avait certainement pas fait. De l’avis de Severus, le larcin avait été commis par un élève attiré par la réputation de la plante, ignorant tout de la manière adéquate de s’en servir. L’affaire n’était pas dangereuse, pourtant on ne cesserait de l’accuser tant que tout ne serait pas mis au clair. Severus savait qu’il devrait mener lui même l’enquête. Ses collègues étaient bien trop naïfs pour accuser un étudiant, mais il ignorait par où commencer.

Il revint à lui lorsqu’il entendit Potter l’interpeler. Il réalisa alors qu’il devait fixer le parchemin depuis plusieurs longues minutes sans rien dire. Il le posa sur la table en hochant la tête avant de lancer :

« J’espère que vous aimez l’anis, Potter. »

Ce dernier le regarda avec un air de surprise légèrement idiot. Severus ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer alors qu’il lui tendait un pilon et un mortier en bois. Le jeune homme comprendrait bien assez vite que les baies qu’ils devaient broyer dégageaient une forte odeur d’anis qui s’imprégnait dans les vêtements et jusque dans les pores de la peau.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Rogue et Harry se réchauffaient autour d’une tasse de thé. C’était étrangement le Serpentard qui le lui avait proposé et Harry n’avait pu s’empêcher de le regarder comme s’il l’avait demandé en mariage. Rogue était bel et bien capable d’actes pouvant s’apparenter à de la _gentillesse_.

Ils avaient passé l’après-midi dans la fraicheur du mois d’octobre afin de déterrer les racines d’une plante souterraine qui avait la merveilleuse idée de se _déplacer_. Le jardin de la maison de Moldu dont ils se servaient pour la potion ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille. Le sol avait été entièrement retourné, et le mélange de terre molle et de feuilles mortes était sillonné de tranchées et de cratères. Ils étaient rentrés crottés et frigorifiés, mais leurs deux seaux remplis de racines.

Lorsque Rogue avait proposé de boire quelque chose de chaud, Harry avait acquiescé avec reconnaissance. Il se trouvait que les placards étaient remplis de paquets de café, de tisane, de thé ainsi que des gâteaux secs, dont ils ne s’étaient jamais servis. Les deux hommes buvaient désormais dans un silence presque confortable. Harry mourait de faim, et il enfournait sans scrupule les petits gâteaux dans sa bouche tandis que Rogue grignotait du bout des lèvres pensivement, une ride barrant son front soucieux. Le Gryffondor était de particulièrement bonne humeur, cette après-midi au grand air à s’occuper les mains sans avoir à penser lui avait fait un bien fou, et il se permit de demander :

« Des problèmes ? »

Les doigts de Rogue se contractèrent brièvement sur sa tasse, seule réaction qui montrait qu’il avait été surpris par la question. Harry était prêt à parier que le Serpentard avait oublié qu’il n’était pas seul. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l’autre homme se perdait dans ses pensées en sa présence. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, il se sentait étrangement bien dans ces silences prolongés, si différents de ceux qui envahissaient sa chaumière lorsqu’il était seul.

Rogue haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Si on veut… »

Harry le poussa du regard à développer.

« Des soucis d’enseignant, rien qui ne vous concerne… 

\- Ah, » dit Harry, avant d’ajouter comme si cela expliquait tout : « Poudlard. »

Rogue leva un sourcil, ne comprenant sûrement pas où Harry voulait en venir. Ce dernier s’expliqua :

« Il se passe toujours quelque chose à Poudlard. À croire que c’est l’épicentre du monde magique… »

Harry avait essayé de prendre un ton désabusé, mais il n’était pas sûr d’y être parvenu. Ses années à Poudlard lui manquaient d’une certaine manière. Elles avaient été si intenses… Dangereuses, fatigantes, parfois douloureuses, mais vivantes, prenantes. Il n’avait à l’époque guère le temps de réfléchir. Désormais, il en avait trop. Et pourtant, le temps semblait toujours lui manquer, comme si lorsqu’il ne faisait rien, ses amis continuaient de se battre sans qu’il ne puisse les atteindre. Harry revint au présent avec la voix grave de Rogue :

« Qu’avez-vous pu vivre à Poudlard pour penser une telle chose… »

Il avait avancé cela avec prudence malgré le sarcasme, comme s’il ignorait où il mettait les pieds, et Harry releva son visage vers lui. Rogue le regardait avec intensité. Ses yeux d’encre, d’habitude si ternes, brillaient d’une lueur tremblotante. Tout son visage semblait se tendre vers lui.

Rogue voulait savoir, désespérément. L’homme en noir avait-il conscience de perdre son masque de froideur et d’indifférence en ces occasions ? Il paraissait ainsi plus humain, plus vivant aussi. C’étaient les seuls moments où ses traits s’animaient, où il laissait filtrer ses émotions.

Si l’on exceptait les fois où il se mettait en colère. Pas de la rage froide et contenue qui lui laissait le visage impassible, mais de celle qui lui faisait craqueler son déguisement d’homme calme, qui le faisait extérioriser le feu qui couvait en lui, comme s’il criait au monde entier « Je suis en vie et je vous emmerde ! ». Tout du moins, c’était ce que Harry ressentait lorsqu’il répliquait à ses insultes par d’autres injures tout aussi véhémentes. Étudiant, il n’avait vu Rogue perdre ses moyens qu’en de rares occasions et il se souvenait avec netteté de la terreur que lui avait inspirée l’homme. Pourtant, déjà à l’époque, il n’avait su réagir face à l’explosion d’émotions qui avait alors envahi son visage.

La plupart du temps, il était trop enfermé dans sa propre colère pour remarquer le changement. Mais lorsqu’il y repensait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être fasciné. Et tout était prétexte pour revoir ces expressions humaines. Aussi, Harry ne parvenait pas à être énervé par la curiosité de Rogue. N’était-ce pas humain ?

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! » dit-il en reprenant une gorgée de thé et Harry mit quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de dire.

Oui. Il venait de taquiner Rogue.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus avait des besoins, comme tous les hommes. Mais la plupart du temps, il tentait de les réprimer, ou tout du moins de passer outre. Mais parfois, le désir était trop pressant et il se devait de l’évacuer. Alors, il faisait ce qu’il fallait faire, seul avec sa main dans sa triste chambre des cachots de Poudlard. Il essayait de ne penser à rien, juste de se concentrer pour que ce moment passe le plus vite possible.

Il s’était toujours refusé de penser à Lily dans ces moments-là. Et il ne dérogeait pas à la règle, alors que sa main allait de plus en plus vite sur son membre durci. Même de son vivant, il n’avait pas voulu salir ses souvenirs avec cet acte sordide. Elle était trop belle, trop parfaite pour qu’il la souille ainsi. À une époque, il pouvait toujours s’imaginer qu’un jour, il viendrait la chercher, et elle le suivrait, abandonnant James Potter et son ancienne vie pour lui. Là, il pourrait la prendre délicatement dans ses bras, avant de la prendre tendrement tout court. Avant cela, il ne voulait pas penser à elle ainsi. Mais maintenant qu’elle n’était plus… Ç'aurait été presque macabre. C’était macabre, se dit-il alors que son délicat visage se formait avec netteté dans son esprit.

Cette pensée l’avait fait débander. Il regarda avec dépit son sexe qui s’amollissait entre ses doigts. Cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi, il le savait. Il allait sentir la frustration durant toute la journée, pire que s’il n’avait rien fait, doublée d’un inconfort moral. Il ferma les yeux et pour une fois, fit appel à des images qu’il avait gardées précieusement. Lily, sa Lily. Elle était là, si belle, si douce. Il sentit son excitation monter de nouveau. Il se demanda quelle texture avait sa peau sous ses lèvres. Quels bruits faisait-elle alors qu’on lui mordillait le cou. Quelle odeur avait-elle après l’amour.

Il se dit que James Potter avait su tout cela.

Il débandait à nouveau. _Non_ _non_ _non_. Il pensa à la courbe de ses hanches, à la rondeur de ses seins, à la grâce de son cou, à la luminosité de ses yeux. Cela revenait. Ses yeux brillaient, s’enflammaient de passion, le regardaient avec intensité. _Oui, comme ça._ Et soudain, elle cligna des paupières, et lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, ce n’était plus elle, ce n’était même plus une femme. C’était Harry Potter, juste son visage, ses yeux si semblables derrière ses lunettes, ses cheveux désordonnés, encore et toujours, ses joues rougies par l’énervement. _Non_! Pourquoi lui, alors qu’il allait… Potter le regardait, sans ciller, de ses grands yeux verts. Il était si proche du but, il n’allait pas…

Sans un mot, il parvint enfin à se libérer, et il laissa mollement sa tête retomber contre l’oreiller.

Qu’est ce qui lui arrivait ?

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Ces derniers temps, Rogue était sur les nerfs. La moindre remarque que Harry lui faisait se soldait par une réplique sèche. Le jeune homme ne cessait de s’étonner de la fulgurance avec laquelle le Serpentard pouvait passer d’une conversation paisible - toutes proportions gardées, cela restait Rogue – à un soudain accès de colère. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il oscillait lui même, selon les jours, entre le désespoir apathique et des périodes de frénésie. La comparaison avec le professeur de potion qu’il avait connu n’en était pas moins étrange. Il l’avait toujours vu maître de ses émotions, sûr de lui. Il ne s’était jamais imaginé qu’il puisse être différent dans sa jeunesse.

Parfois, il avait hâte de retourner à son époque pour tout raconter à ses amis. Comment réagiraient-ils lorsqu’il leur dépeindrait leur ancien professeur de potion ? Ron ne le croirait probablement jamais, tandis que Hermione les regarderait certainement avec un mélange de désespoir et d’affection pour leur dire quelque chose comme : « Bien sûr, qu’est ce que vous vous imaginiez ? » Il arrivait parfaitement à imaginer la scène dans son esprit. C’était généralement à ce moment-là qu’il se souvenait que Rogue avait assassiné – _allait_ assassiner- Dumbledore, et la scène fictive perdait de son aspect bon-enfant.

Il n’arrivait pas à concilier sa vision du jeune Rogue avec ce qu’il savait qu’il allait devenir. Certains soirs, quand le sommeil le fuyait, il échafaudait des théories impossibles et des hypothèses hasardeuses. Et si Rogue n’avait pas tué Dumbledore ? Et si ce dernier, par un tour de passe-passe, était encore en vie ? Blessé, affaibli par les épreuves de Voldemort protégeant les Horcruxes, il attendait son rétablissement. Des idées folles lui venaient alors. Et si Artus était un envoyé de Dumbledore, qui travaillait dans l’ombre ? Et si Rogue était bel et bien l’espion qu’il avait prétendu être ? La victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui paraissait alors plus proche qu’il ne le pensait auparavant.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus évita de justesse une citrouille au sourire édenté qui flottait aléatoirement dans le hall d’entrée de Poudlard. Cela faisait une semaine que les décorations d’Halloween avaient été installées, et l’un des principaux jeux des étudiants était de les ensorceler afin qu’elles agressent les sorciers inattentifs. Plus d’un élève de première année s’était retrouvé à l’infirmerie avec de la cire fondue sur la tête. D’un coup de baguette, Severus mit fin au maléfice et la cucurbitacée alla retrouver ses consœurs le long du mur. Le jeune professeur avisa un groupe d’étudiants qui ricanaient dans un coin.

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, proclama-t-il d’un ton froid. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, le dîner va commencer. »

Les adolescents cessèrent aussitôt de rire avant d’obtempérer. Severus pénétra dans la Grande Salle à leur suite. Il cligna des yeux devant l’opulence de la décoration et des plats qui recouvraient les tables. Les elfes de maison s’étaient démenés pour ce soir.

Bien sûr.

On célébrait la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un an déjà. Tout le monde magique était en liesse, et Poudlard ne faisait pas exception. Une douleur sourde étreignit sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il fêter ce jour funeste, alors que c’était pour lui le soir où le monde s’était arrêté de tourner, où sa raison de vivre avait disparu ? Le visage fermé, il traversa la salle. Une place avait été sciemment laissée libre à côté du directeur. Il s’y assit avec raideur. De nombreux étudiants s’étaient tournés vers lui à son passage, et même ses collègues le dévisageaient de manière peu subtile. Il n'en avait que faire si l’on se méprenait sur la raison de son mutisme. Tout le monde le prenait pour un Mangemort, n’était-il pas normal qu’il soit irascible le jour où l’on commémorait la mort de son maître ?

Dumbledore se pencha doucement vers lui :

« Comment allez-vous, Severus ? demanda-il.

\- Bien, monsieur le directeur, » répondit Rogue succinctement.

La dernière chose qu’il voulait, c’était une conversation sur ses sentiments avec le vieil homme. Mais ce dernier, bien sûr, ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Votre cœur…

\- Mon muscle cardiaque va très bien, » le coupa-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

Severus se maîtrisa aussitôt, en apparence tout au moins, alors que montait en lui une colère qui balaya la tristesse qu’il aurait pu éprouver. Comment ? Comment osait-il lui poser cette question ? Ne devait-il pas savoir, lui, entre tous, lui qui avait failli à sa promesse de protéger Lily ? Dumbledore se redressa en ajoutant à voix si basse que même Severus dut tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre :

« Si vous désirez parler, je suis là… »

Severus redressa le menton, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Minerva McGonagall leur lança un coup d’œil en coin par dessus sa coupe en argent mais le jeune professeur ne lui prêta pas attention, tout comme il ignorait les chuchotements et les regards qui convergeaient vers lui.

Il endurerait le reste du repas, dignement. Il ne laisserait personne penser qu’il n’était pas à sa place ici. Il refoulerait ses souvenirs, paralyserait ses pensées. Rien ne l’atteindrait. Consciencieusement, il prit le plat que lui tendait Flitwick et se servit avec lenteur.

Il fut parmi les derniers à quitter la Grande Salle.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry faisait face à un énième éclat de colère. Il en ignorait même l’origine, probablement rien d’important. Le jeune Gryffondor n’était pas sûr de vouloir subir des cris aujourd’hui. Dans moins d’une semaine, il rentrait chez lui. À son époque.

Rogue parcourait à grands pas la pièce, ses bras s’agitant en amples mouvements, ses yeux dardant alternativement les rangées de bocaux alignées contre le mur, la table de travail fraichement récurée, la fenêtre embuée, Harry. Ce dernier évitait les allées et venues de l’homme, dans une étrange valse. La voix du Serpentard, basse et grave, parfois tonitruante, bourdonnait dans la tête de Harry. Il ignorait ce qu’il lui répondait lui même, cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Rogue. Ses yeux, d’habitude si ternes, brillaient d’une lueur surnaturelle. Ses cheveux et ses robes couleur charbon virevoltaient autour de lui. Un moment d’égarement, Harry tarda à s’écarter de son chemin et Rogue le saisit par le col. Il crut qu’il allait le jeter à terre mais le sorcier se contenta de resserrer les poings sur le tissu de son t-shirt, un grondement ininterrompu de reproches sortant de sa bouche. Par un processus qu’Harry ignorait, la colère de Rogue était désormais dirigée contre lui. Peut-être avait-il contribué à ce changement par ses paroles, peut-être Rogue cherchait-il à décharger sa tension nerveuse sur lui.

« Allez-vous faire voir, » marmonna le jeune homme aux lunettes en essayant de se dégager de sa prise.

Ils étaient bien trop près pour son confort, mais la poigne du maître de potion était de fer. Harry tenta de reculer mais Rogue accompagna son mouvement d’un pas en avant. Il rapprocha son visage et Harry voyait à présent le grain de sa peau. Ses yeux, comme deux onyx étincelantes, s’accrochaient à son regard, comme incapable de s’en défaire. L’expression de Rogue était figée, presque stupéfaite, la colère s’étant un instant effacée.

« Rogue ! » s’exclama Harry, un instant avant de sentir ses lèvres fines contre les siennes.

Un bref contact, sec, saccadé. Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait les paupières closes de Rogue. L’instant suivant, ils s’étaient détachés. Plus un bruit ne perturbait l’épais silence.

Severus Rogue venait-il de l’embrasser ?

Celui-ci le regardait, abasourdi, comme si son propre acte le surprenait. Puis, la confusion sur son visage laissa place à une nouvelle bouffée de colère et il pinça les lèvres, blanchissant de fureur.

Harry sentit monter en lui unaccès de rage comme il n’en avait ressenti depuis quelques temps. Comment osait-il ? C’était lui qui l’avait embrassé, lui qui avait initié l’acte, et il osait être en colère ? D’une secousse, il dégagea les mains de Rogue toujours accrochées à son col, mais au lieu de le repousser, il s’avança d’un pas.

Pourquoi Rogue avait-il agi ainsi ? Ce n’était pas ainsi que cela devait se passer. Tout ceci n’avait aucun sens, aucune logique.

Pourquoi alors écrasait-il ses lèvres contre celle de ce bâtard ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il une satisfaction féroce à sentir la langue de l’homme réagir à la sienne ?

Pourquoi attrapait il ses hanches, pourquoi Rogue ne se dérobait-il pas ?

Il sentit les mains de l’homme dans son dos, l’attirant presque. Et merde, pourquoi était-il si excité ? L’intensité de son désir le laissa un instant étourdi. Il y avait le souffle de Rogue sur sa bouche, ne cessant de l’embrasser, son bassin se pressant contre son corps, et il était incapable de penser à autre chose. À tâtons, ses mains trouvèrent l’entre-jambe de l’autre homme et il sentit sous ses doigts son membre se durcir.

Ni dégoût, ni crainte, juste le besoin. Pressant, immédiat. Harry était incapable de réfléchir. Il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant guider par ses sensations. La texture mouillée dans sa bouche, cette odeur qui emplissait ses narines, âpre et piquante, cette friction, poitrine contre poitrine, les mains de Rogue sur ses fesses et cette chaleur, _cette chaleur_ , dans son aine.

Hanche contre hanche, il se frottait à Rogue telle une bête. L’homme avait glissé une main sous son t-shirt, la texture de sa peau lui brûlait le dos. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’aussi élaboré. Il se contentait de se mouvoir contre ce corps, haletant, le souffle rauque. Brusquement, il sentit les doigts de Rogue se crisper, sa respiration se bloquer un court instant. Harry enregistra tout juste l’information. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d’autre que sur son propre sexe comprimé dans son caleçon, douloureux, sans parvenir à formuler une pensée cohérente pour améliorer sa situation. Juste, continuer ses mouvements désordonnés, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Enfin, il se sentit partir, délivré. Il ne put retenir un grognement alors qu’il éjaculait soudainement, le laissant pantois l’instant suivant. Il s’immobilisa, le souffle rauque. Rogue était toujours plaqué entre son corps et le mur, tout aussi figé que lui. Harry se redressa légèrement, fixant le papier peint derrière lui. Il était inconcevable qu’il croise le regard de l’autre homme à cet instant. Son esprit était embrouillé, sa tête lui tournait, il tremblait légèrement. Il se sentait sale, dans son caleçon souillé, et un instant, l’étendu de ce qui venait de se produire le frappa.

Il recula en chancelant, les yeux subitement braqués vers le sol. Une vague de peur abjecte déferla en lui.

Qu’avait-il fait ?

Il tourna le dos à Rogue, à l’affreuse vérité qui l’assaillait. Il balaya d’un coup d’œil la pièce qui lui parut soudainement étouffante. Il voulait disparaître sur l’instant, prendre le temps de s’asseoir, de réfléchir, de comprendre cette pulsion qui l’avait habité l’instant précédent. Il entendit derrière lui Rogue reprendre son souffle et il n’avait jamais espéré avec autant de ferveur que l’homme se taise. Là tout de suite, il ne pourrait supporter la moindre parole de sa part. Mais le maître des potions ne dit rien alors que Harry s’éloignait de quelques pas vers la porte.

Il l’atteignit avec un soulagement irrationnel et il sentit un nœud se desserrer dans ses entrailles alors qu’il la franchissait. L’instant suivant, il disparaissait dans les escaliers et transplanait chez lui.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus n’avait pas vraiment pris la mesure de ce qui s’était passé, de ce qu’ils avaient fait. Une semaine après, le souvenir restait brumeux. Parfois, il se demandait si toute la scène n’avait pas été le fruit de son imagination, mais les sensations se rappelaient alors à lui, bien trop vivaces. Cette chaleur. Ce poids contre ses hanches. Ce râle poussé par Potter au dernier instant. Et ces yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées. Ces yeux émeraudes qui le hantaient depuis des années et désormais… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il avait été incapable de se contrôler, réduit à un instinct primaire soudain, bestial.

Si Potter l’avait d’une quelconque manière repoussé, il aurait probablement retrouvé ses esprits. Mais le jeune homme avait _cherché_ son contact. Cela, au moins, il ne l’avait pas inventé. Le souvenir de son souffle dans son cou avait provoqué une sensation de chaleur à chaque fois qu’il y avait pensé cette dernière semaine, chaleur qu’il avait aussitôt essayé d’étouffer.

Ce n’était qu’un moment d’égarement. Une erreur incompréhensible. S’il avait pu, Severus aurait laissé Potter rentrer à son époque sans même chercher à le revoir. Mais il devait être présent lorsque le jeune homme boirait la potion, pour le surveiller en cas de problème. Ils avaient déjà convenu de nombreuses semaines auparavant qu’ils se retrouveraient à la chaumière de Potter. Severus devait apporter la seconde partie de la potion, celle qui réagirait avec le puissant nectar du temps. Le maître des potions n’avait bien sûr eu aucune nouvelle du Gryffondor durant la semaine, mais Severus avait décidé de ne pas changer leurs plans.

Aussi, le Serpentard se présenta devant sa porte samedi en milieu de matinée. Un soleil timide faisait luire la végétation détrempée par les averses automnales. Un vent de l’est balayait la vallée, agitant les branches déjà dénudées du chêne massif qui surplombait la chaumière, s’infiltrant dans les robes de Severus dans une embrassade glacée. Il frappa trois coups secs et attendit, le dos droit, imperturbable face à la brise et aux feuilles brunes qui s’accrochaient à son pantalon. La porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Potter qui sembla brièvement surpris de le voir. L’expression fut fugace, et le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés se hâta de détourner le regard.

« Vous êtes là, » marmonna-t-il sans le regarder directement avant de s’empresser de reculer pour le laisser passer.

Severus entra sans un mot et referma la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le vestibule et balaya le salon du regard. Tout avait soigneusement été rangé, le sol nettoyé, les meubles astiqués. Aucun chat ne rodait sous une chaise ou contre la cheminé. La table de la cuisine était débarrassée de toutes affaires, seule une minuscule fiole en cristal trônait en son centre, un liquide doré barré d’indigo tournoyant en son cœur. Après tout ces mois d’efforts, la potion paraissait ridiculement petite, mais Severus savait que les plus puissantes potions étaient concentrées en quelques gouttes.

Il s’approcha pour déposer son sac qui contenait les derniers éléments pour ramener Potter à son époque quand il détecta un mouvement. En un instant, sa baguette fut dans sa main et il la pointait sur la créature chétive qui venait d’apparaître : un elfe de maison, vêtu d’une taie d’oreiller aux couleurs criardes et dont les yeux globuleux le fixaient avec un air de défi. Devait-il se faire mépriser même par les créatures serviles ?

« Rogue ! aboya Potter derrière lui, et Severus baissa sa baguette.

\- Professeur Rogue, » proféra poliment l’elfe en s’inclinant.

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Et tu es ? demanda-t-il.

\- Weltz, » répondit la créature en s’inclinant de nouveau, sans pour autant achever sa phrase par l’habituelle formule "pour vous servir" si chère aux elfes de maison.

Severus se tourna vers Potter, espérant une explication, mais le jeune homme évitait toujours son regard. La créature vêtue du tissu bariolé répondit à sa question informulée :

« Je sers Maître Dumbledore. »

Le Serpentard hocha sèchement la tête. Le Directeur surveillait donc Potter par ce moyen. Severus sortit de son sac un large bol en cristal et une bouteille trapue fermée par un bouchon de liège, remplie d’une substance claire, bleutée. Les deux potions mélangées devraient créer une réaction, et Potter s’empresserait de la boire.

Et il disparaîtrait alors de sa vie, jusqu'à la décennie suivante.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry était tendu, bien plus en raison de la présence toute proche de Rogue qu’à cause de la perspective d’enfin boire la potion. Il refusait de penser à ce qu’il avait fait. Ce qu’ils avaient fait. Tant qu’il n’en parlait pas, cela n’avait aucune substance. Personne ne saurait. Rogue lui même oublierait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne pouvait pas s’interroger sur ce qui avait poussé l’autre homme à se presser contre lui, à parcourir son corps de ses mains. Ne lui avait-il pas, des mois plus tôt, avoué à demi-mot aimer Lily ? Avait-il mal compris ?

Il avait jusque là mis de côté cette information. L’idée que Rogue aimât sa mère était bien trop dérangeante pour qu’il s’y attarde. Le mangemort l’avait-il confondu avec la femme qu’il désirait ? Cette perspective lui donnait la nausée. Il ne devait pas y penser. C’était déjà du passé et prochainement, cela le serait définitivement.

Il parcourut le salon du regard. Il avait chassé plus tôt tous les chats qui avaient élu domicile chez lui, espérant qu’ils trouveraient rapidement un autre lieu au chaud pour passer l’hiver. Il ne s’en faisait pas pour eux. Tous les meubles avaient été dépoussiérés, astiqués et remis à leur place. Les affreux tableaux étaient toujours aussi immobiles, et Harry les avait redécouverts. Toujours sous son nez, il avait fini par cesser de les voir. Aujourd’hui, les portraits fixaient tous la cheminée de leurs yeux mornes, leur menton proéminant dressé en avant dans un signe de dédain. Harry détourna le regard en songeant qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à revoir au petit déjeuner ces visages à l’aspect cadavérique.

Weltz l’observait sans rien dire tandis que Rogue déchargeait ses affaires sur la table. Son regard s’attarda quelques instants sur ses épaules courbées et rigides avant de reporter son attention sur l’elfe de maison. Il était soulagé de la présence de son ami, cela évitait à son esprit de s’égarer dans des questionnements métaphysiques sur Rogue. Il regrettait néanmoins que Weltz ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, il aurait aimé discuté seul à seul avec lui. Harry haussa mentalement les épaules : il devrait s’en accommoder.

« Et voilà, murmura-t-il en s’approchant de l’elfe, le moment arrive déjà…

\- Enfin ! le reprit Weltz avec un air sévère.

\- Oui, enfin, » répondit-il avec un léger sourire de travers.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu’il voulait dire. Il n’avait jamais été doué avec les adieux. Finalement, il opta pour la simplicité. Ce fut malgré tout la gorge serrée qu’il lâcha, ému :

« Merci. Pour tout, merci. »

Weltz hocha la tête, acceptant simplement les remerciements. Une lueur s’alluma dans ses yeux globuleux, et Harry savait qu’il avait compris à quel point c’était important pour lui.

« Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, continua le jeune homme en s’éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Weltz cherchera Harry, » promit l’elfe et c’en fut trop pour le jeune homme.

Il s’agenouilla et prit son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte après un instant de surprise, passant ses mains fripées dans son dos. Harry le lâcha rapidement, se releva et croisa le regard déconcerté de Rogue. Le Gryffondor lui répondit d’un regard noir, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit, avant de rapidement détourner le visage. Pourquoi Rogue venait-il gâcher un tel moment ? Il espérait que ses joues n’avaient pas rougi, même s’il les sentait brûlantes.

Il était de temps de partir.

Harry prit son sac qui contenait quelques provisions et vêtements, vérifia sa baguette dans sa manche, avant de déclarer :

« Je suis prêt. »

Il avait tant attendu, il avait des difficultés à croire que l’instant était enfin venu. Il allait retourner à son époque. L’adrénaline inonda ses veines, faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Ils allaient savoir si la potion fonctionnait. Toutes ses craintes remontèrent du fond de ses entrailles. À quelle époque arriverait-il ? Comment retrouverait-il ses amis ? Pas un seul instant il n’envisageait que la potion échoue. Tous ses espoirs, et ceux du monde sorcier, reposaient dans cette fiole de cristal.

Rogue s’en saisit et déversa le liquide or et indigo dans un bol rempli de la substance bleutée. Les secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Harry sentit quelque chose se flétrir en lui, ses espérances se recroqueviller lorsqu’enfin une bulle éclata à la surface de la potion. Puis une seconde et une troisième alors que le breuvage se mettait doucement à bouillir. Rogue et Harry restèrent un temps à contempler le liquide se déformer en cloques régulières, puis il se calma et redevint parfaitement lisse.

Sans attendre l’approbation de Rogue, Harry prit le bol et le porta à ses lèvres. Il avala la potion d’une traite. Elle était glacée sur sa langue et dans sa gorge. Il s’était attendu à un goût affreux, mais le froid annihilait toutes sensations. En un instant, il sentit son dos dégouliner de sueur. Sa vision se brouilla, s’obscurcit. Ses mains s’amollirent et il laissa échapper le bol de cristal, qui se fracassa sans un son sur le sol. Ses genoux fléchirent sous lui alors que le monde se dérobait à son existence. La dernière chose qu’il vit fut le visage de Rogue, le teint pâle, les mâchoires crispées, ses yeux étincelants telle l’obsidienne.

Il chuta dans les ténèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm. Bon, voilà. *se tord les mains* J’avoue que j’aime bien ce chapitre, mais pour autant, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… C’est un pas crucial que nous avons franchi là …


	20. Rebondir

  **  
**

**Rebondir**

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Lorsque Harry revint à lui, l’obscurité l’entourait. Oppressante. Inaltérable.

Doucement, il reprit conscience de sa personne. Ses yeux asséchés derrière ses paupières closes. Sa bouche pâteuse, sa langue insensible. Son corps, lourd et immobile. Seuls les battements sourds de son cœur lui parvenaient aux oreilles dans un silence de plomb.

Il tenta de bouger un muscle. Il sentit tout le poids de la terre s’abattre soudainement sur lui. Aussitôt, une vague de nausée remonta dans sa gorge, certains organes, qui semblaient avoir disparu l'instant d'avant, se rappelèrent à lui. Son estomac se souleva et il ferma les lèvres précipitamment, provoquant des vibrations le long de ses joues. Il se redressa brusquement, prenant conscience du fait qu'il était allongé, et ce fut comme si la moitié de son crâne venait de se dissocier du reste. Il voulut tâter l'arrière de sa tête, sans y parvenir : ce qui lui servait de bras retomba mollement à coté de lui.

Des mots éclatèrent non loin de lui, déchirant le silence, mais leur signification lui échappa, noyés dans un bourdonnement lancinant. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prit et cette fois-ci, il ne put le retenir. Il tenta de se pencher, mais quelque chose l’en empêchait, le maintenait par l'épaule. Il essaya d’entrouvrir ses paupières et échoua.

Il abandonna la lutte. Les efforts qu’il venait de fournir l’avaient laissé en sueur et pourtant, un froid intense engourdissait désormais ses membres. Contre lui, une main large le guida et on lui fit tenir quelque chose de vaguement rond et lisse. Des spasmes l’agitèrent encore, comme si l’intégralité de ses organes internes voulait se frayer un chemin à travers sa trachée. La même main l’attrapa par les cheveux et lui fit baisser la tête pour le faire vomir dans ce qui était, il venait de le comprendre, une bassine sur ses cuisses.

Un sentiment de reconnaissance sans borne monta dans sa poitrine. Quelqu’un était là. Quelqu’un veillait sur lui. Il voulut une nouvelle fois ouvrir les yeux, mais dès qu’il l’eut fait, les vertiges s’accentuèrent, sa tête tournoyant à une vitesse affolante. Il referma les paupières sur ce monde flou et indiscernable. On avait dû lui enlever ses lunettes.

Il reprenait peu à peu conscience de l’intégralité de son corps et s’il avait toujours le cœur au bord des lèvres, ce simple constat était rassurant. Il tendit une main à l’aveuglette vers sa droite et, après quelques instants de tâtonnement, elle rencontra un autre corps. Était-ce Ron ? Ses doigts s’accrochèrent au tissu et refusèrent de le lâcher. Il voulut parler mais à la place, son estomac se contracta encore une fois. Ce ne fût plus que de la bile, âcre et amère, qu’il cracha dans la bassine.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, sans bouger, les yeux fermés, les muscles bandés, attendant que la douleur s’éloigne. Il dut perdre connaissance à un moment donné, car lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur un matelas, enroulé dans une couverture. Le monde était toujours flou autour de lui, mais il sentait que ses pensées s’étaient éclaircies, son esprit ragaillardi. Il reprenait doucement contact avec la réalité.

Si sa bouche était toujours pâteuse, il avait désormais conscience d’avoir soif. Tous ses muscles se contractaient de douleur, comme pris d’affreuses courbatures, mais il parvenait désormais à les bouger. Il se redressa lentement, tenta de se défaire des draps qui l’entravaient, mais ils étaient trop lourds. Ses yeux myopes balayèrent les environs, sans qu’il ne vît personne. Le monde au delà de quelques centimètres était flou et il n’aperçut nulle trace de ses lunettes. Il humecta ses lèvres tremblantes afin d’appeler à l’aide, mais il ne parvint qu’à émettre un croassement rauque. Il tenta de nouveau de se débarrasser de sa couverture, sans succès, alors que l’effort le laissait pantelant et couvert de sueur. Paniqué, un vertige se saisit de lui.

Il s’évanouit de nouveau.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry garda un souvenir confus de la période qui s’ensuivit. Il reprit connaissance plusieurs fois mais, incapable de bouger ou de garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques instants, il traversait le monde dans un brouillard opaque. De temps à autre, il sentait des présences qui l’entouraient. D’autres fois, il s’éveillait le cœur au bord des lèvres, l’innommable réalité s’imposant à lui : la solitude, éternelle et irrévocable. Pourtant, on s’occupait de lui. On lui faisait avaler des liquides, parfois chauds, parfois froids, mais il était incapable d’en appréhender le goût. Il se laissait faire aveuglement, aussi docile qu’un mouton, aussi myope qu’une taupe.

Ses périodes d’inconscience étaient entrecoupées de songes hallucinatoires qui le laissaient ruisselant de transpiration. Un serpent se dévorait éternellement la queue, et ses sifflements perçants emplissaient continuellement l’air, le rendant aussi épais que de la gelée, l’asphyxiant. Un gouffre s’ouvrait sous son lit, et il tombait, incapable de voler, car il était emmitouflé dans - il le découvrait avec horreur - un linceul. Il courait le long de couloirs aux larges pierres noires luisantes, et il ouvrait une à une chaque porte qu’il croisait, mais toujours, toujours, elles le ramenaient au même couloir, aux murs noirs ponctués de torches chevrotantes, et lorsqu’il en atteignait le bout, un corps sans vie l’attendait, ce corps, c’était lui, le visage blanc et crispé, la bouche entrouverte dans une grimace, les lunettes de travers.

Il perdit toute notion de temps.

Parfois, il passait une éternité dans les ténèbres, à écouter le bruit de son cœur battre contre son crâne, à attendre la peur au ventre que le sommeil l’emporte vers ce monde rempli d’ombres et de dents, de griffes et de souffles. Et puis, on le ramenait vers la réalité. De petites mains qui le pressaient, le forçaient à ouvrir la bouche. _Harry doit ouvrir_ , disait la voix. _Harry doit avaler_. Et il connaissait cette voix, il la connaissait et un sentiment de sécurité l’enveloppait alors.

« Weltz… » avait-il essayé de coasser.

Parce que l’elfe était toujours là, il veillait sur lui. Mais la voix reprenait. _Ouvre. Avale._ Et Harry obéissait.

Un être encapuchonné le pourchassait et lorsqu’il lui ôtait son masque d’ivoire, au lieu d’un visage hideux, c’était un autre masque ciselé qui apparaissait. Encore et encore. Et tandis que ses doigts étaient devenus rouges de lui avoir arraché le visage, le sang maculant la blancheur opaline, l’être se penchait et posait ses lèvres fripées sur les siennes. Alors que toute vie s’échappait de lui, il devenait l’être, son souffle était rauque sous sa capuche, sa vision réduite à travers les fentes de son masque, mais il voyait au loin ce garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts, et il se lançait à sa poursuite. Inlassablement.

Il rentrait chez lui, haletant, et toute sa famille était attablée autour de l’immense table. Leurs cheveux semblaient flamboyer, dévoraient leur crâne de flammes. Ils le forçaient à s’asseoir. Ouvre. Avale. La viande avait goût de cendre. Le sang était gluant. Ouvre. Avale. Mais c’était lui. C’était lui que l’on mangeait. C’était lui, allongé sur la table, la peau repliée, les boyaux débordant.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Non, voulut-il crier. À l’aveuglette, il chassa la cuillère qui forçait l’entrée de ses lèvres. Il avait récupéré plus de force qu’il ne l’avait cru, car un bruit de vaisselle l’informa que tout venait de tomber au sol.

« Potter… répliqua une voix grave. Vous devez vous nourrir. »

Cette voix aussi, il la connaissait. Mais elle lui demandait trop d’efforts. Il perdit connaissance.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il, il avait l’esprit clair. Il avait soif, faim et souffrait dans chacun de ses muscles mais ses pensées s’organisaient avec cohérence dans son esprit. La chambre autour de lui était toujours aussi floue, mais elle ne paraissait plus être plongée dans un voile d’obscurité. Il déglutit et, d’une voix éraillée, murmura :

« J’ai soif… »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se redressa lentement, les muscles du dos endoloris. Il fronça le nez en sentant les effluves qui émanaient de lui. Mais, derrière cette odeur âcre, un fumet plus doux parvenait à ses narines, mélange de légumes mijotant et d’herbes aromatiques. Son ventre gronda aussitôt à ce stimulus et sa faim se fit plus pressante.

« Ron ? Hermione ? Weltz ? » croassa-t-il.

L’instant suivant, le petit elfe de maison apparut dans son champ de vision, forme incertaine à ses côtés. Harry loucha sur son nez en forme de patate, détaillant les rides qui sillonnaient son visage, le tissu aux couleurs vives qui le recouvrait. Malgré sa vision confuse, Weltz semblait identique à celui qu’il avait quitté. À moins que les creux de sa peau parcheminée soient plus marqués, ses yeux plus gris, ses oreilles plus tombantes ?

« Harry est réveillé, dit Weltz avec étonnement.

\- Tu n’as pas vieilli, »lui répondit Harry, la bouche pâteuse.

L’elfe secoua la tête et s’approcha de la table de nuit. Le jeune homme l’entendit manipuler des bouteilles et aussitôt un verre rempli d’eau lui fut donné. Harry l’accepta avec reconnaissance. Il le souleva, les mains tremblantes, et put enfin se désaltérer. Il se sentit aussitôt mieux et il voulut interroger la petite créature mais celle-ci s’était immobilisée, l’oreille dressée et frémissante comme s’il écoutait quelque chose au loin.

« Weltz ne peut pas rester, Weltz est appelé. Weltz reviendra bientôt. »

L’elfe de maison regarda autour de lui avant de conclure :

« Harry est en de bonnes mains. »

Et il disparut dans un craquement sonore avant que Harry ne puisse le retenir. Son ventre gargouilla de nouveau et il regarda autour de lui, dépité. À tâtons, il reposa son verre sur la table de nuit. Là, ses doigts rencontrèrent la monture métallique de ses lunettes. Il s’empressa de les placer sur son nez.

Il se sentit renaître. Sa vue lui était revenue. Avec angoisse, il constata qu’il se trouvait dans la chambre de sa chaumière. Il ne pouvait deviner combien de temps était passé depuis qu’il l’avait quittée. Avant de boire la potion, il avait méticuleusement tout rangé et, dans l’ordre et la propreté, il lui était impossible de savoir si quelque chose avait changé.

Il fixa la porte avec contrariété, se demandant quels efforts il lui faudrait faire pour l’atteindre et s’il le pouvait. Mais avant qu’il ne se décidât à jeter ses jambes hors du lit, la porte en question s’ouvrit avec douceur. Rogue entra sans un bruit dans la pièce, ses longues robes noirs effleurant le sol, un bol à la main. Il s’immobilisa lorsqu’il vit le regard de Harry braqué sur lui. Il resta un instant ainsi, puis il redressa lentement ses épaules et s’avança vers lui d’un pas ferme :

« Vous êtes réveillé », constata-t-il.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais il en fut incapable.

Rogue n’avait pas changé. C’était le même homme d’une vingtaine d’années qui se tenait devant lui, de profonds cernes sous les yeux mais le regard vif.

Un sentiment de vertige le prit, et il lui sembla vaciller.

Ils avaient échoué. La potion ne l’avait pas ramené à son époque.

« Doucement, Potter ! » s’exclama Rogue en s’approchant avec rapidité.

Il n’avait pas remarqué réellement tomber avant que Rogue ne l’aide à se rallonger. Il resta un moment ainsi, étendu, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit. L’idée le pénétrait lentement, douloureusement. La réalité le rattrapait, comme un raz-de-marée effroyable qui le laissa tremblant. Le désespoir puisa dans les maigres forces qu’il avait retrouvées et l’en vida. Tel une coquille vide échouée sur la plage, il regardait dans le vide, hébété.

Rogue le sortit de sa torpeur. Il s’était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, une cuillère suspendue dans les airs, un bol de potage épais dans les mains.

« Potter, vous devez manger, » dit-il sans se soucier de ses sentiments actuels.

Harry s’apprêta à riposter avec colère, mais il se rendit compte qu’il n’en avait pas la force. La nourriture exerçait sur lui une attraction contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Il était vivant, et son organisme le lui rappelait d’une étrange façon. Il fut alors incapable de se soucier d’autre chose que de se remplir le ventre.

Il tendit les mains pour se saisir de la cuillère et du bol, refusant de se faire assister par Rogue. Ce dernier déposa la soupe sur les genoux du jeune homme, un pli soucieux barrant son front mais Harry n’y prêta pas attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le potage chaud et il l’engloutit, bien trop lentement à son goût. Il effectuait tous ses gestes au ralenti et lever les bras pour porter la cuillère à sa bouche lui coûtait beaucoup, pourtant il n'émit pas la moindre plainte. Les effluves de thym et de sauge lui emplissaient les narines et la chaleur bienfaitrice se propagea dans son corps.

La soupe était consistante car lorsqu’il l’eut finie, il sentit son ventre plein et rassasié. Une légère torpeur l’emporta doucement en arrière et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas se laisser aller, qu’il y avait des choses importantes auxquelles il devait penser, mais il était incapable de garder l’esprit alerte. Son corps traitre se détendait après les lésions qu’il avait subies, et il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus sortit de la chambre et referma sans un bruit la porte derrière lui avec une certaine satisfaction : Potter avait enfin été capable de manger par lui-même. Le jeune homme avait repris de la vigueur ces derniers jours et s’il paraissait toujours faible, Severus était persuadé qu’il allait vers la guérison. Il ignorait tout du mal dont Potter souffrait et le voir plongé dans ce profond sommeil sans savoir quel remède préconiser lui avait mis les nerfs à vif.

Lorsque Potter s’était évanoui quelques instants après avoir ingurgité le nectar du temps, Severus s’était retrouvé désemparé. Il ignorait les effets exacts de la potion, s’il devait disparaître aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée ou se désintégrer devant ses yeux. Peut-être la perte de conscience était-elle une partie du processus qui allait le ramener à son époque ? Aussi, il avait attendu en compagnie de l’elfe de maison.

Mais, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme avait convulsionné. Ils avaient été réduits à s’assurer que le jeune homme ne se mordît pas la langue par inadvertance ou ne se blessât d’une quelconque manière. Ils ne pouvaient prendre aucune autre décision. Mais très vite, Severus avait constaté sa peau brûlante, dont la température ne cessait d’augmenter. S’il n’avait pas agi, la fièvre soudaine aurait causé des lésions irréversibles.

Il avait aussitôt fait apparaître une baignoire remplie d’eau glacée et y avait traîné Potter. Il n’avait pas osé lui faire avaler une potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre, la réaction avec le nectar du temps aurait risqué de l’empoisonner. Le jeune homme n’avait pas réagi lorsque qu’il l’avait plongé dans l’eau, pas plus qu’aux supplications de l’elfe de maison.

Le bain avait eu l’effet escompté, sa peau s’était rafraîchie. Lorsqu’ils l’en avaient sorti, Potter tremblait de tous ses membres et Severus avait vu ses yeux papillonner. Ils l’avaient emmené dans son lit et pendant que l’elfe l’avait déshabillé, Severus avait cherché des vêtements secs. C’était là que Potter avait vomi et le maître des potions avait serré les dents.

Il n’était pas dégoûté, il avait vu bien pire dans sa vie. Ce qu’il craignait le plus, que Potter régurgite la potion, s’était produit. Le temps que Severus amène une bassine, Weltz avait habillé Potter, changé les draps et bordé le jeune homme avec efficacité.

C’en était alors suivi une longue veille où le jeune homme avait repris conscience par intermittence pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Weltz était resté un moment avant de s’éclipser, laissant Severus seul au chevet de Potter. L’après-midi s’était écoulé, et le Serpentard avait acquis la certitude que la potion avait échoué. Le Gryffondor n’avait cessé de régurgiter et il n’y avait désormais plus d’espoir d’une réaction retardée. La fièvre n’était guère descendue, bien qu’elle ne soit plus aussi alarmante que plus tôt.

Il l’avait surveillé toute la nuit, et le dimanche qui avait suivi. Potter s’était enfoncé dans un profond sommeil dont il n’était pas parvenu à le tirer. Le lundi, Severus avait dû reprendre les cours et avait laissé Potter à la garde de Weltz, mais il était revenu dès que son emploi du temps le lui avait permis, laissant l’elfe retourner à ses obligations.

Il avait ramené ses réserves de potions et avait donné à Potter une série de fortifiants et de purificateurs. Il devait éliminer de son sang toute trace de cette potion qui incontestablement l’empoisonnait. Il n’avait passé guère de temps à Poudlard cette semaine là, ni la suivante. Cela lui avait évité de croiser Dumbledore et de lui annoncer l’état de son protégé, bien que Weltz l'eût sans doute prévenu. Il ne voulait pas annoncer au directeur que l’homme qui devait défaire Voldemort était entre la vie et la mort à cause d'une erreur qu’il avait probablement commise.

Car quelque chose était allé de travers lors de la réalisation de la potion, et qui d’autre que lui pouvait en être responsable ?

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Il fallut plus d’une semaine entière pour que Harry soit enfin capable de sortir de son lit et un mois complet avant qu’il ne retrouve une certaine forme de mobilité. Il lui fallut bien moins de temps avant qu’il n’envoie balader Rogue.

La présence de son ancien professeur de potion lui était insupportable. Ce n’était pas seulement le fait d’être aussi faible qu’un enfant devant cet homme qu’il avait toujours détesté, d’être dépendant de lui pour des actions aussi triviales que manger ou se laver. Lorsqu’il le voyait, toute cette réalité insupportable le rattrapait. Ils avaient échoué, il n’allait probablement jamais rentrer à son époque. Une vérité innommable, bien trop cruelle alors qu’il recouvrait à peine ses forces.

Alors, dès qu’il l’avait pu, il s’était débarrassé de l’homme aux éternelles robes noires. Les mots pour vexer Rogue lui étaient venus naturellement. L’insulter n’avait jamais posé de difficulté, mais Harry avait découvert qu’il pouvait le blesser bien plus facilement qu’il ne le pensait. Il n’avait pas crié – par Merlin il en était incapable sans trembler de la tête aux pieds et s’effondrer lamentablement – mais ses piques avaient atteint leur but

Peut-être était-il injuste. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin de décharger sa frustration sur quelqu’un. Quelle importance ? Rogue remplissait parfaitement ce rôle. Car celui-ci s’accrochait, il continuait de venir quotidiennement, probablement pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’était pas brisé la nuque en sortant de son lit. Il culpabilisait, sans en douter, de l’échec de la potion. Quelle autre raison pouvait le pousser à s’inquiéter pour sa santé ?

Qu’importe le nombre d’horreurs que Harry lui balançait, Rogue revenait toujours. Et à chaque fois, cette étincelle de colère dans ses yeux sombres. Une lueur qui lui rappelait que Rogue avait des émotions. Une expression fugace qui ravivait les souvenirs de leur précédente dispute, souffle contre souffle. Mais jamais Rogue ne répondait à ses insultes, et Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ce comportement d’autant plus suspicieux.

Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Devenait-il comme _Severus Rogue,_ aigri et renfermé? Cette pensée le laissa un instant pantois. Là, sur le sol de sa cuisine, à mi-chemin entre la porte et la table, il se prit la tête dans les mains. À quoi jouait-il ? Bordel, il était incapable de faire quelques pas sans s’effondrer de fatigue.

Comme à chaque fois que son organisme le lâchait, une angoisse sans nom le prit à la gorge. Il n’était plus même capable de contrôler son propre corps, que pouvait-il espérer accomplir ? Et s’il ne retrouvait jamais la mobilité de ses membres, sa force d’antan ?

Harry n’eut pas le temps de s’apitoyer plus longtemps. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte d’entrée, suivis de la voix de Rogue :

« Potter, j’entre. »

Harry voulut l’en empêcher – il ne voulait pas que Rogue le voit dans cet état – mais même cette simple action était au dessus de ses forces. L’homme pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard se tourna vers le sol, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se saisit simplement de son épaule pour le remettre sur pied et sans presque le toucher, le conduisit jusqu’à sa chambre. Harry, les jambes flageolantes, parvint à faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son lit, ravalant en lui la bile amère de l’humiliation.

« Je n’ai pas demandé votre aide, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- C’est bien votre problème, Potter. »

La voix de Rogue était froide et distante. Harry s’appuya contre le montant du lit, essayant de faire face à l’autre homme. La fatigue le terrassait et il ne désirait rien de plus que d’être seul. Quel dieu capricieux l’obligeait-il à sans cesse à être confronté à Rogue ?

« Le monde se porterait mieux sans vous, » lança le jeune Gryffondor, espérant sans grande conviction chasser Rogue.

Son attaque était pitoyable et malgré la fatigue, il en avait conscience.

«  Le monde, sans aucun doute, répondit tranquillement l’autre homme. Vous par contre, je ne pense pas. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Rogue le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse prononcer un mot :

« Un jour, vous vous évanouirez sur le carrelage de votre salle de bain, et personne ne viendra vous chercher. Cela sera une bien stupide mort pour celui qui doit tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons, faisant claquer ses robes noires derrière lui. Le bruit sec de la porte se rabattant emplit un instant la maison avant de laisser place au silence. Avec un soupir, Harry put enfin s’allonger. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui le secouaient. Mais il n’eut que quelques minutes de répit. Un craquement sonore rompit la quiétude de la pièce. Le jeune homme songea un instant à feindre le sommeil, mais il finit par se redresser légèrement.

Au pied de son lit, Weltz le toisait, un air sévère sur le visage. Harry n’avait plus eu à affronter une telle expression depuis le tout début de sa relation avec l’elfe. Instantanément, le courageux Gryffondor se ratatina. Il ignorait ce dont il était question, mais il se sentit aussitôt coupable. L’elfe posa sans ménagement un plateau chargé de plats et de nourriture sur ses genoux.

« Que Harry se laisse mourir, commença-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse, soit. C’est son droit après tout, c’est son corps. Il n’est pas pour autant nécessaire qu’il soit désagréable avec la seule personne qui tente de l’aider.

\- Je… »

Harry resta la bouche entrouverte avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne me laisse pas mourir ! » protesta-t-il.

Weltz n’avait pas suffisamment de sourcils pour en hausser un, pourtant Harry pouvait jurer qu’il y arrivait malgré tout.

« Harry Potter met très peu de conviction à vivre, dans ce cas…

\- C’est faux, bégaya-t-il, je...

\- Harry passe plus de son temps à s’apitoyer sur son sort qu'à essayer de se rétablir, continua l’elfe, intraitable.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus pour me rétablir ? s’énerva Harry.

\- Harry devrait refaire fonctionner son corps. Harry ressemble à un cadavre. Est-il sorti une seule fois ces dernières semaines ? Prendre le soleil ?

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je fasse cela ? Je ne peux pas faire trois pas sans m’étaler par terre !

\- L’échec est-il une raison pour abandonner ? Est-ce aussi pour cela que Harry Potter néglige son hygiène ? Ne mange presque plus ce qu’on lui apporte ? Weltz aurait cru que Harry avait plus de volonté. »

Avec des mouvements secs, Weltz ramassa les quelques vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol.

« Mais non, continua-t-il avec autant de verve. Harry Potter trouver cela trop humiliant d’être vu dans une telle situation, alors il préfère rester au lit et insulter Severus Rogue ! »

Harry voulut répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge face à cette vague de colère. Il était incapable d’argumenter. Quelle était la part de vrai dans les reproches de Weltz ?

« Rogue mérite chaque mot que je lui ai adressés », lâcha-t-il avec aigreur, à défaut d’une meilleure défense.

L’elfe entrouvrit la bouche, ses yeux globuleux lançant des éclairs. Il lâcha les vêtements au sol, et dit avec lenteur :

«  Ceci n’est pas le Harry Potter que Weltz pensait connaître. Weltz n’a plus rien à dire à ce Harry Potter. »

Et avant que le sorcier ne puisse le retenir, la petite créature avait disparu. Harry resta immobile, les oreilles bourdonnant encore des reproches. Rogue puis Weltz. Il venait de perdre les seuls être vivants doués de parole qui le côtoyaient. N’était-ce pas ce qu’il désirait, la solitude ? Depuis quand désirait-il une telle chose ?

Il prit quelques bouchées du repas que Weltz lui avait apporté, mais il avait un goût de cendres. Pourtant, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à le repousser, il se força à finir chacun des plats.

_Harry ressemble à un cadavre._

La phrase s'était gravée dans son esprit. Il dormit mal la nuit suivante. Dans ses songes, des squelettes à la peau fondue le poursuivaient. Son inconscient ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

Le lendemain matin, il osa enfin faire face au miroir. Se traînant jusqu’à la salle de bain, il se détailla, de la tête jusqu'aux hanches, et ce qu'il vit le plongea dans l'effroi. Sa peau était blanche, non de cette pâleur qui caractérisait l'hiver, mais du teint du malade cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais tout à fait récupéré des stigmates que lui avait laissés son année à vivre dans la rue, mais ils s'étaient de nouveau accentués avec son empoisonnement. Ses pommettes ressortaient dans son visage creusé, des cernes violacés encerclaient son regard fatigué. Sa maigreur s'étendait à tout son corps, de ses bras squelettiques à ses côtes saillantes. Il n'avait jamais été imposant, mais il avait été à une époque formé par le Quidditch, des épaules jusqu'aux mollets. Sa musculature avait fondu et Harry se voyait désormais comme un épouvantail décharné, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa croissance d'adolescent. Il était un jeune adulte dans le corps d'un vieillard, et il en était le seul responsable. Comment pouvait-il s'étonner que Weltz se soit détourné de lui ?

Il prit une douche, une véritable douche comme il n’en avait pas prise depuis le début de sa convalescence. L’odeur acre qui l’imprégnait se dilua dans le bac alors que l’eau coulait sur ses épaules. Des vêtements propres sur le dos, il marcha jusqu’à la cuisine, et dut s’arrêter quatre fois avant de l’atteindre, mais il tint bon. Là, il usa de la magie pour la première fois depuis des semaines afin d’attirer une pomme jusqu’à lui. L’effort le laissa à bout de souffle, et il engloutit le fruit en quelques bouchées.

Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, il était en sueur. Il changea de vêtements malgré l’effort que celui-ci lui coûta, puis il se dirigea jusqu’à la fenêtre qu’il ouvrit en grand. L’odeur de plantes médicinales s’estompait peu à peu tandis qu’il ramassait ses vêtements pour les laver. Il se reposa quelques instants assis sur son lit, mais il se releva bien vite, et cette fois-ci ne dut effectuer que trois pauses avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il avait de nouveau faim. Il mit une poêle sur le feu pour se faire cuire du bacon, mais il n’eut pas la force de rester debout devant la gazinière tandis qu’il grillait.

Assis sur une chaise de bois, un bruit de pas attira son attention. Se retournant, il vit Rogue qui suspendait sa cape à une patère. Celui-ci était entré sans frapper, se comportant comme s’il vivait ici. Harry maudit sa propre bêtise intérieurement. Bien sûr, combien de fois Rogue lui avait-il préparé un repas ces derniers jours ? L’homme avait investi sa chaumière sans scrupule.

« Déjà levé à cette heure ? » s’étonna l’homme au nez crochu.

Harry, plutôt que d’interpréter la phrase comme une moquerie, acquiesça simplement de la tête. Weltz avait raison. Il se devait de se comporter convenablement avec le Maître des Potions, arrêter de se défouler sur lui. Aussi inconcevable que cela pouvait être pour lui, Rogue n’avait pas cessé de l’aider depuis le début.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Rogue prit place derrière la poêle, surveillant la cuisson du bacon, rajoutant des œufs à cuire. Harry voulut protester, mais alors qu’il tentait de se lever, il capitula.

« Pourquoi restez-vous ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Pourquoi m’aidez vous ? »

Il avait essayé d’enlever toute animosité dans sa voix, pourtant il ne parvint pas à cacher l’aigreur qu’il ressentait. Il y avait trop de colère en lui, et si la plupart n’était pas directement dirigée contre Rogue, celui-ci était le seul à en recevoir les débordements. Car il était effectivement seul, comme ne se privait pas de le rappeler l’homme :

« Qui le ferait sinon ? » grinça-t-il avec sarcasme.

Ce n’était pas une réponse. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Mangemort accepte insultes et mauvaise humeur de son propre chef.

« C’est Dumbledore qui vous le demande ?

\- Le directeur a autre chose à faire que de s’occuper de nos affaires… »

Harry secoua la tête. Rogue l’aidait de son plein gré. Pourquoi s’enchaînait-il ainsi à lui ? C’était ridicule. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Rogue était-il toujours un fidèle de Voldemort ? Et si ce n’était plus le cas, quand avait-il cessé de l’être ? Quand le serait-il de nouveau ? Le maintenait-il en vie pour le souvenir de sa mère ?

« Vous n’avez pas à vous sentir responsable de moi, » continua le jeune homme.

Rogue ne répondit rien, ses lèvres s’amincissant en une fine ligne contrariée.

« Peut-être pas, concéda-t-il. Pourtant c’est ainsi. Faites-vous à l’idée. »

Harry s’apprêta à protester, mais Rogue le coupa :

« Par Merlin Potter, est-ce si difficile que cela de concevoir que je puisse m’inquiéter pour vous ?

\- Un peu oui. Si vous connaissiez le futur comme je le connais, vous trouveriez ça risible, répondit Harry, trop fatigué pour prendre des gants.

\- Oublions le futur pour un temps, voulez-vous ? répondit Rogue, agacé. Pour l’instant, vous restez à cette époque, et nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps. Alors laissez-moi vous aider à vous rétablir et ensuite on pourra de nouveau réfléchir à votre problème.

\- Vous pensez qu’il est encore possible de me ramener à mon époque ? questionna Harry avec amertume.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison de cesser nos recherches, » répliqua Rogue d’un ton froid.

La réponse le prit de cours. C’était tellement opposé à son propre état d’esprit qu’il en resta pantois. Puis, insidieusement, une vague d’espoir se diffusa dans son esprit. Il n’aurait pas dû en éprouver après tout ce temps mais… Mais… Peut-être ?

Harry hocha la tête, animé d’une nouvelle énergie.

Qu’il était étrange que ce soit Rogue qui lui redonne l’espoir. Mais l’homme n’abandonnait pas, et Harry devait faire de même. Il devait rebondir.

 

\- Severus Rogue -

 

Lorsque Severus retrouva Potter ce jour-ci, il ne s’attendait pas à le trouver debout, habillé, des tranches de bacons sur le feu. Son samedi matin avait déjà été obscurci par le mot de Dumbledore le convoquant un peu plus tard dans la journée, et il se demandait maintenant si le changement de comportement du jeune homme, quelle qu’en soit la raison, lui apporterait son lot de désagréments ou serait au contraire salutaire.

Mais aucune insulte ne fusa dans les propos plein d’aigreur qu’ils échangèrent. Il ignorait comment il avait supporté les caprices de Potter ces dernières semaines. En réalité, il avait plus d’une fois cédé à l’impulsion de le laisser se débrouiller seul en quittant la chaumière, mais il était toujours revenu, une fois sa colère apaisée. Son acharnement n’avait eu d’égal que le comportement odieux de Potter.

Severus n’avait jamais accordé sa confiance aisément. Il ne l’avait fait que lors d‘une poignée d’occasions au cour de sa vie, et une seule fois sans aucune réserve. Et s’il jugeait idiots ceux qui le faisaient continuellement, il _savait_ que la plupart des hommes et des femmes n’étaient pas aussi réservés que lui. Les Gryffondors particulièrement. Alors pourquoi Potter refusait-il de lui faire confiance, alors qu’il n’avait cessé de l’aider, lui sauvant la vie plusieurs fois, dépensant temps et énergie pour le faire revenir à son époque ? Peu pouvaient prétendre avoir bénéficié de son attention ainsi.

Potter ne lui faisait pas confiance à cause de choses qu’il ferait dans le futur et cela l’irritait profondément. Cela dépassait maintenant sa simple envie de connaître l’avenir.

Severus le regarda finir son repas sans un mot, réfrénant comme à chaque fois la colère d’être réduit au service domestique de quelqu’un. Sa seule satisfaction dans la situation était que Potter éprouvait presque autant d’humiliation, voir plus, à devoir être dépendant de lui.

« Vous allez rester là toute l’après-midi ? » demanda Potter d’un ton agacé mais avec moins d’animosité qu’habituellement.

Il s’était définitivement passé quelque chose pour que son comportement change ainsi.

« Non, répliqua sèchement Severus pour lui signifier qu’il ne tolérait toujours pas ce ton. Dumbledore m’a convoqué.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda avidement le jeune homme, oubliant d’être désagréable.

\- Il est directeur, et je suis professeur, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? » asséna-t-il en se retenant de lui dire que cela ne le regardait pas.

L’étincelle dans les yeux verts avait rendu son visage plus vivant que n’importe quelle autre expression depuis plusieurs semaines. Cette passion pour ce qui ne le concernait pas était effrayante.

Severus le quitta là et sortit des limites du domaine magique pour transplaner. Mais le professeur de potion se trompait, la requête de Dumbledore ne concernait en rien l’école.

« Malefoy ? répéta Severus, quelque peu incrédule. Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Lui même. J’aurais cru qu’il ne nous poserait pas de problèmes d’aussi tôt, mais je l’ai croisé hier au Ministère de la Magie. Il semblerait qu’il y passe beaucoup de temps, dernièrement. Son ascension m’inquiète. En moins d’un an, il brigue déjà des positions fort avantageuses…

\- N’y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire ?

\- La culpabilité de Lucius Malefoy durant la guerre est déjà de l’histoire ancienne. Il possède une richesse et une influence contre lesquelles je ne peux guère luter.

\- Et vous voulez que je… Renoue contact avec lui ?

\- Que ce soit aujourd’hui ou demain, nous devons être informés de ses agissements. En tant que proche de Lord Voldemort... »  Severus retint une grimace « ...il n’est pas impossible qu’il œuvre pour son retour.

\- Cela ne sera pas si facile, il sera méfiant.

\- Je compte sur vous, Severus. »

Le dénommé quitta le bureau, les prémices d’un plan se dessinant dans son esprit. On ne se rendait pas au manoir Malefoy sans invitation, ou sans une très bonne raison.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Les rares fois où Severus s’était rendu au Ministère de la Magie, cela avait été contre son gré, entouré d’Aurors. S’il avait été forcé à quelques visites avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c’était sa dernière incarcération qui avait laissé sur lui des marques indélébiles. Encore maintenant, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir à l’aise alors qu’il parcourait les couloirs monotones.

Officiellement, sa venue était motivée par l’obtention d’une licence qui lui permettrait d’acheter des ingrédients considérés comme dangereux. L’année précédente, il n’avait pas eu le temps de préparer les cours requérant de tels produits. Récupérant des classes en cours d’année, il n’avait pas voulu tenter le diable avec des étudiants qu’il ne connaissait pas assez. Mais le printemps approchant, ses classes de sixième et septième année se devaient d’étudier ces potions.

Pour autant, le Bureau des Autorisations Internationales n’avait pas encore vu sa présence, et la lettre de certification signée par Dumbledore n’avait pas quitté sa poche. Il avait évité le Département des Aurors : trop de monde y connaissait son visage et il doutait que la présence de Malefoy y soit désirée. Il parcourut le Département des Transports Magiques, ne récoltant sur son passage que des murmures consternés. Il erra un long moment dans les multiples dédales où officiait le Comité d’Unification des Licornes – comment un si petit département pouvait il posséder autant de locaux ? – sans croiser personne. Il ne trouva de trace de l’aristocrate ni du côté des bureaux s’occupant des Objets Transfigurés Préconscients, ni dans les couloirs du Département de la Justice Magique mais alors qu’il tournait à un angle du Département des Trésors Contrefaits, un bruit sec et régulier perça le brouhaha ambiant. Deux sorcières qui discutaient à mi-voix devant la porte d’un bureau se turent, jetant un œil perplexe au couloir. Le claquement sonore se rapprochait et soudainement, Alastor Maugrey émergea d’un passage parallèle. Sans ralentir un instant, il pivota, droit sur Severus. Celui-ci continua son chemin, refusant de paraître coupable, malgré sa surprise. Quelle était cette jambe de bois ? Mais l’Auror se planta devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, là où Severus ne pouvait l’éviter.

Le jeune homme cilla. Il ne s’était pas retrouvé face à Maugrey depuis des mois, depuis la capture avortée de Rosier. L’Auror avait failli le prendre la main dans le sac en juillet, mais Severus était parvenu à s’enfuir. Le visage de l’homme avait depuis récolté de nombreuses cicatrices, et l’ancien Mangemort ne put s’empêcher de le dévisager. La peau du dangereux sorcier avait toujours été une carte de cicatrices, traces de ses nombreux combats, mais ce qui rendait actuellement son visage difforme était l’énorme œil de verre bleu, parfaitement circulaire, qui avait remplacé l’œil gauche. Celui était braqué sur lui et Severus sentit aussitôt que ce n’était pas un simple œil de verre.

« Rogue, cracha Maugrey en le toisant. Je te vois farfouiller depuis des heures dans les couloirs du Ministère. Tu pensais passer inaperçu ? »

Severus releva le menton, haussant un sourcil avec une moue dubitative.

« Vraiment, je farfouille ? Voyez-vous cela, j’ai parfaitement l’autorisation pour...

\- Pour une demande qui concerne le Bureau des Autorisations Internationales, le coupa l’Auror. Le seul lieu où tu ne t’es pas encore rendu, il me semble. Ne me fais pas croire que tu t’es perdu, je sais tout. »

Tout en disant cela, il désigna de sa baguette son œil bleu.

« Une blessure que m’a infligée l’un de tes amis. Tout comme ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa jambe de bois. Mais d'un handicap, j'en ai fait un avantage, et désormais, plus rien ne m’échappe. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques ici mais… »

Le visage de Severus se tordit en une moue amère. Que s’imaginait-il ? Qu’il fomentait quelque complot de magie noire ? Voilà qu’il se faisait suspecter en accomplissant une mission pour Dumbledore. L’ironie aurait pu être cocasse si Severus était du type à rire de ce genre de choses.

« Je ne fais rien d’illégal, trancha-t-il, et vous ne pouvez pas me chasser. Je dois aller récupérer mon autorisation et…

\- Et comme je suis un citoyen tout aussi honnête et serviable que toi, l’interrompit une seconde fois Maugrey, je vais t’aider dans ta démarche et t’accompagner jusqu’au Bureau.

\- Soit, » répondit Severus en serrant les lèvres.

Et, contournant l’Auror, il reprit son chemin à grands pas. S’il avait cru semer Maugrey, rien de tel n’arriva. Bien que sa blessure à la jambe semblât récente, le sorcier boitillant parvenait parfaitement à rester à sa hauteur. Du coin de l’œil, Severus apercevait l’œil magique s’agiter dans tous les sens, passant parfois de l’autre côté du crâne, tant et si bien que seul le blanc du globe oculaire était visible. Ils prirent l’ascenseur bondé de sorciers et sorcières qui les dévisagèrent avec une curiosité malsaine. Un petit homme replet, des cheveux lui tombant jusqu’aux épaules, interpella Maugrey.

« Ah, Alastor ! Justement, je te cherchais. Je dois absolument t’entretenir au sujet de Hermann Pratt. Les rapports d’Irlande viennent d’arriver, il a été aperçu dans plusieurs villages moldus. »

Severus prétendit ne pas se préoccuper de la conversation, tout en tendant l’oreille. Il savait que l’œil magique était toujours braqué sur lui, pourtant lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent de nouveau, il s’y glissa aussitôt. Derrière lui, il entendit des grognements, les exclamations outrées de quelques employés mais Maugrey n’eut pas le temps de s’extraire de l’ascenseur avant qu’il ne se referme.

« Je t’ai toujours à l’œil Rogue, » grinça Maugrey tandis que les grilles d'or s'abaissaient dans un bruit de ferraille.

Severus laissa un rictus amer passer sur son visage, avant de se diriger vers le Bureau des Autorisations Internationales. Celui-ci était vide et ce fut dans un temps étonnamment court que la sorcière aux cheveux bicolores signa ses papiers. La jeune femme de quelques années plus âgée que lui – il était sûr d'avoir été à Poudlard avec elle – ne cacha pas son aversion à son encontre.

L’ancien Mangemort quitta la pièce à pas énergiques, désormais pressé de quitter le Ministère, et faillit heurter Malefoy en sortant. Après des heures à le chercher, l’ironie semblait particulièrement taquine avec lui aujourd’hui.

« Severus, » salua le blond sobrement.

Malefoy n’était guère différent de ses souvenirs. Il se tenait avec un port altier, son nez court et pointu relevé comme si tout ce qui l’entourait lui appartenait. Ses robes montraient toute l’aisance avec laquelle il avait rebondi après la chute de Voldemort. Taillées sur mesure, mêlant plusieurs tissus luxueux et brodées d’argent aux ourlets, elles rehaussaient parfaitement la grâce innée du sorcier.

« Lucius, répondit tout aussi succinctement le sorcier.

\- Quelle surprise de te voir ici. J’ai appris que l’on t’avait offert un poste à Poudlard. Voici une élévation prestigieuse au sein de la société. »

Severus ne se laissa pas tromper par le ton faussement admiratif.

« Mais après tout, continua Malefoy, ce n’est que justice, après tout ce que tu as fait pour le monde magique. Dans l’ombre au service de _Dumbledore_. »

Malgré sa voix mielleuse, Malefoy ne parvint pas tout à fait à cacher son mépris en prononçant le nom du sorcier.

« C’est vrai, concéda Severus avec lenteur. Je n’ai pas pu assister à ton procès, mais quelle joie lorsque j’ai appris que depuis le début nous avions toujours été dans le même camp. »

Le maître des potions ne cachait pas l’ironie dans ses propos. L’aristocrate ne répondit rien, le scrutant avec attention. Severus pouvait presque voir dans ses yeux pâles son esprit se livrer à des calculs.

« Quelle joie, en effet, finit-il par concéder d’une voix mesurée. Eh bien, peut-être devrais-tu passer au manoir prochainement. Nous pourrions parler de nos années de Poudlard. »

Il sortit une montre ouvragée de sa poche qu’il contempla songeusement.

« Disons, samedi prochain, en fin d’après-midi.

\- Je viendrais », confirma Severus, sachant que l’autre sorcier ne demandait pas son approbation : Malefoy exigeait.

Lucius hocha brièvement la tête, regard autour de lui d’un air ennuyé, avant de saluer Severus d’un geste gracieux de la main. Il s’éloigna à pas lents, les pans de sa robe glissant derrière lui dans un effet calculé. Severus réprima un sourire satisfait.

Lorsque Severus traversa l'atrium pour accéder aux cheminées, Maugrey se tenait dans un angle de la pièce. Sa tête resta immobile tout le temps qu'il fallut à l'ex-Mangemort pour traverser l'immense hall, mais Severus savait que l’œil magique était rivé sur lui.


	21. Impardonnable

 

 **Impardonnable**  

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry se rétablissait. Son corps se remettait avec lenteur des séquelles de son empoisonnement et il savait au fond de lui qu’il ne retrouverait pas sa vigueur en quelques jours. Pourtant, son état d’esprit avait fondamentalement changé.

Suite à son échec, il avait perdu l’espoir et le goût de vivre. Rétrospectivement, il comprenait le marasme dans lequel il avait plongé. Isolé de ses amis depuis trop longtemps, coincé dans un corps qui ne lui causait que des souffrances et qui ne lui répondait plus, rien ne lui avait plus donné la force de survivre.

Mais il n’avait pas le droit de se laisser dépérir ainsi. Tant de gens s’étaient déjà sacrifiés pour lui. Tant d’autres comptaient sur lui. Qui était-il pour perdre espoir ?

C’était Weltz qui lui avait donné l’électrochoc pour se réveiller, mais c’était Rogue qui lui avait insufflé l'espoir nécessaire, paradoxalement. Quelle ironie. Pourtant, il savait que Severus Rogue était intraitable et obstiné, mais durant ses années à Poudlard, ces deux traits de caractère avaient été destinés à lui nuire. Qu’il était étrange que ce fût désormais lui qui lui offrît quelque chose auquel s’accrocher. Rogue pensait qu’il existait encore un moyen de le ramener à son époque et même si Harry ignorait s’il y croyait, il avait acquis une certitude : il n’avait pas le droit d’abandonner. Pour tous les autres, mais aussi pour lui même.

Car un jour, il se présenterait devant ses amis, et il se dresserait face à eux fier de ce qu’il aurait accompli. Et peut-être serait-ce dans un an lorsque Rogue et lui auraient trouvé une autre solution.

Peut-être serait-ce dans vingt ans.

L’idée que peut-être il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui, cette idée qui l’avait anéanti, qui avait hanté ses pensées ces dernières années à chaque fois qu’il s’était égaré à y songer, commençait lentement à s’installer. Étrangement, elle lui faisait moins peur. Ne devait-il pas considérer cela comme un long voyage en terre étrangère ? Il avait la certitude de revoir ses amis un jour. Sa famille. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Il n’avait pas à s’en inquiéter.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus.

Il les aimait, aussi loin qu’ils fussent. Les années ne pouvaient effacer ce sentiment. Le doux réconfort lorsqu’il songeait à leurs souvenirs partagés. Les sourires qu’il sentait envahir son visage et qu'il ne pouvait réfréner alors que se déroulait dans son esprit une conversation particulière.

Il aimait Ginny, il le savait et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Des images fugaces d’un baiser ardent lui revenaient en mémoire, irréelles, comme pour le contredire. Mais Harry repoussa ces visions, souffles chauds et épidermes hérissées. Il ne connaissait pas la signification de ce moment mais cela n'influait en rien sur son amour pour Ginny. Il ignorait quelle pulsion sordide l’avait poussé à se plaquer contre le corps de cet homme qu’il était censé haïr, mais cela ne changeait rien.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il n’avait nullement envie de penser à cela.

Ce n’était pas comme si cela devait se reproduire.

Parfois il se demandait s’il n’avait pas inventé toute cette scène. Il était incapable de se souvenir de ses pensées lorsqu’il avait écrasé ses lèvres contre celles de Rogue, ses émotions se perdant dans le flou des sensations. Tout ceci était tellement absurde, et rien dans la relation qu’il entretenait désormais avec Rogue, aussi chaotique fusse-t-elle, ne laissait sous entendre qu’ils aient…

Par Godric, il ne savait même pas exactement ce qu’ils avaient fait. Tout était confus. Aucune partie rationnelle de son esprit ne parvenait à expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Ce devait être la solitude, ou ses hormones, ou quelque autre phénomène qui s’était produit dans son traître de corps. Car, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il ne parvenait pas à accuser Rogue de l'avoir ensorcelé ou envouté avec une potion. Non pas car il pensait que c’était contre l’éthique de l’homme – très honnêtement c’était tout à fait le genre de duplicité dont il était capable – mais Rogue ne _pouvait_ pas désirer l’embrasser, il en était certain. Pourtant c'était ce qui s'était passé assurément et comme, des deux côtés, rien ne les poussait l'un vers l'autre, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait été possible.

Et vraiment, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser ce moment.

Car il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se reproduise.

Parce qu’il n’était pas attiré par Rogue. Parce que même s’il avait mis de côté le meurtre de Dumbledore et la marque infamante sur son avant bras, même s’il avait décidé de lui faire confiance à cette époque pour l’aider, il restait bien trop de rancœur entre eux. Certes, bien malgré lui, il avait commencé à douter, à songer qu’il ignorait peut-être certaine chose, ou même qu’il avait changé le cours du temps, car il ne parvenait toujours pas à concilier les deux versions de Severus Rogue. Parce qu’il ne concevait pas que l’homme puisse trahir la mémoire de Lily.

Mais tant d’évènements pouvaient se produire en vingt ans.

Cela ne changeait rien au problème. Même s’il avait été une fille, il n’aurait rien trouvé d’attirant en Rogue. Ses traits étaient durs et inharmonieux, son nez trop crochu entre ces pommettes trop hautes, et ses cheveux pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, sans aucune forme, gras. Même ses yeux n’avaient aucun attrait, deux billes noires aussi sombres que le charbon. Sauf peut-être lorsque ceux-ci brillaient d’une émotion trop vive, mais que dire d’un homme qui s’animait seulement sous la colère ?

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Devant lui, une allée parfaitement entretenue menait au perron. Severus sortit sa baguette et tapota les grandes grilles en fer forgé qui barraient le chemin. Aussitôt, les barres de métal s’animèrent, se tordant, dévoilant un serpent qui déroulait ses anneaux. Il darda sa tête triangulaire vers Severus qui dit sans ciller :

« Je suis attendu. »

Le reptile ouvrit en grand sa mâchoire impressionnante comme s’il humait l’air, avant de se rétracter et de se fondre dans le métal. D’un mouvement de baguette, les portes pivotèrent sans un bruit. Severus les franchit, foulant les gravillons blanchâtres d’un pas décidé. Il analysa en un coup d’œil les buissons taillés qui s’animaient sur son passage et les statues, toutes d’amure et de lance, qui se dressaient ci et là. Il connaissait le lieu. Le Serpentard gravit la volée de marches qui menait à l’entrée et patienta quelques instant devant le battant de la porte, gravée des armoiries des Malefoy, un M sinueux qui évoquait un serpent.

Lucius eut la décence de ne pas trop le faire patienter, ce qui en soit était révélateur. Severus savait que certains des invités de l’aristocrate, ceux qu’il considérait comme ses inférieurs, attendaient de longues heures avant qu'il leur accorde son attention. Lui-même n’avait jamais eu à subir un tel déshonneur, malgré son statut de Sang-Mêlé, probablement grâce à sa position auprès du Lord Noir. Et ceci n’avait pas changé, constata-t-il lorsque les doubles portes s’ouvrirent avec un grincement théâtral.

L’homme pénétra dans le hall à la taille démesurée. Celui-ci lui parut plus grand que la dernière fois qu’il était venu, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était plus vide. Le lustre en cristal pendait toujours quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête, mais il lui semblait manquer quelques statues dans les alcôves, certaines tentures aux murs. Un homme dans une robe stricte vint l’accueillir et, après s’être incliné, lui demanda de le suivre. Severus obtempéra, laissant son regard vagabonder alors qu’il se laissait guider à travers les salles. Confirmant ses premiers soupçons, il constata l’absence de nombreux objets magiques sur les meubles et dans les vitrines. Les Malefoy avaient dû dilapider une partie de leur fortune afin d’asseoir leur position au sein du Ministère après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus ne pouvait imaginer la quantité de pots de vin qui avaient dû être nécessaires. Mais il savait qu’il ne faudrait que peu de temps à la famille de Sang-Pur pour retrouver toute sa richesse.

Le majordome le fit pénétrer dans un petit salon où Lucius se trouvait déjà, assis dans un fauteuil, un parchemin à la main.

« Severus Rogue, monsieur. »

L’homme se retira alors que Lucius le congédiait d’un geste de la main :

« Severus, prend place, » le pria l’aristocrate, le regard toujours fixé sur son parchemin.

Le dénommé prit son temps pour s’asseoir, sachant que chacun de ses gestes était analysé. Il nota les murs recouverts de hautes étagères, débordant de livres – le bien le plus précieux de l’héritage des Malefoy semblait avoir été préservé – le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, la bouteille d’alcool et les deux verres posés sur la table basse.

Lucius ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire de lui. Il ne l’avait pas reçu dans sa salle d’apparat, qu’il réservait pour les invités de marque, mais plutôt dans sa salle d’étude. Pour autant, l’aristocrate ne le traitait pas comme un inférieur et lui accordait certains égards. Cette mise en scène ressemblait à s’y méprendre à la réunion de deux anciens… amis, remarqua Severus avec dégoût.

Aussi, dès que le plus jeune se fut assis dans le fauteuil de velours émeraude, Lucius posa son parchemin, ne l’ignorant pas en prétendant lire plus longtemps.

« Un verre, Severus ? » demanda le sorcier avec sollicitude.

L’ancien Mangemort acquiesça d’un simple hochement de tête, ne s’abaissant pas à toutes les mièvreries de politesse avec lesquelles se complaisait Malefoy.

« Alors. Comment cela se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il avec un intérêt poli, comme si la question était purement courtoise.

Severus prit une gorgée de whisky avant de répondre. Il nota intérieurement la qualité de l’alcool, Malefoy avait dû sortir l’une de ses meilleures bouteilles pour lui.

« Plutôt ennuyeux, je dois dire… Bien évidement, je suis sans cesse surveillé.

\- Il paraît que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est un ancien Auror ?

\- En effet, grinça Severus en songeant à McCarthy. Un vieil homme qui tient tout juste debout, une honte.

\- Alors ils n’ont toujours pas décidé de faire de cette manière quelque chose de plus intelligent, constata Lucius avec mépris. Quel dommage que tu n’y sois pas nommé. La prochaine génération sorcière pourrait apprendre un savoir utile, au moins. »

Severus hocha la tête sans avoir à feindre l’amertume qui l’envahissait en parlant de ce sujet. Il était doué dans l’art des potions, mais si ses chaudrons l’apaisaient, il n’y avait aucune commune mesure entre l’enseigner et le pratiquer. Au contraire, les arts sombres, comme se plaisaient à les appeler les Mangemorts, avaient toujours eu un attrait sur lui. Une passion qui l’avait conduit aux pires choix de sa vie, mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

Lucius reprit une gorgée avant d’en venir au sujet qui l’intéressait :

« Dumbledore est souvent présent à l’école ? demanda-t-il en feintant l’innocence.

\- Il met un point d’honneur à être présent à un repas par jour minimum, répondit Severus comme si cela le dégoûtait.

\- Vraiment ? murmura Lucius en penchant la tête sur le côté, songeur. Les rumeurs au Ministère parlent de lui comme de celui qui sera le prochain ministre. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il avait suivi avec intérêt, comme chacun en cette période, les remous de la vie politique dans la presse. La Gazette du Sorcier s’était faite la porte parole du monde magique qui réclamait le retour des institutions démocratiques. Il avait fallu presque un an après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que l’opinion publique s’inquiète du renouvellement du personnel dirigeant. Aucune élection n’avait eu lieu lorsque son ancien maître était au sommet de sa puissance, l’actuelle ministre, Millicent Bagnold, gardant le monde magique d’une poigne ferme. Les élections étaient habituellement lancées par le Conseil mais celui-ci avait été muselé depuis des années. Bien qu’élus démocratiquement, la vingtaine de membres qui constituaient le Conseil étaient, par tradition, membres des grandes familles sorcières mais ils n’étaient pas tous des Sang-Purs proches de Voldemort. Le Conseil avait été trop divisé pour former un organe de pouvoir fiable. La personnalité unique de Millicent Bagnold avait concentré toutes les décisions au Ministère.

Concrètement, le Conseil avait peu de pouvoir : déclencher les élections, émettre – en compagnie des membres de l’Ordre de Merlin première classe – leur avis sur les nouvelles lois instaurées, conseiller le Ministre. Mais dans les faits, son influence était énorme. Les membres n’étaient renouvelés que lorsque l’un d’eux mourait, ce qui expliquait la moyenne d’âge avancée. Aucun des nombreux membres décédés durant la guerre n’avait encore été remplacé, et près de la moitié des places étaient vacantes. Severus était étonné qu’il ait fallu tant de temps avant que quiconque ne s’inquiète de ce problème. Il était certain que des élections d’une telle ampleur n’avaient pas eu lieu depuis des dizaines d’années, et il faudrait encore des mois pour que celles-ci s’achèvent. Et presque autant de temps serait nécessaire avant les scrutins pour le Ministre de la Magie.

Severus ignorait si Dumbledore avait réellement l’intention de devenir Ministre, mais si c’était le cas, il avait toute latitude de faire sa campagne. Le poste lui avait déjà été proposé par certains pendant la guerre, car il était vu par beaucoup comme un héros, et par tous comme le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération.

L’idée d’un Ministère de la Magie gouverné par Dumbledore lui donnait des frissons.

« Bien sûr, cette décision ne fait pas l’unanimité, continua l’aristocrate avec une moue moqueuse. Nombreux sont ceux qui craignent pour leur avenir s’il était élu. Mais ce n’est pas ton cas, bien sûr. »

Lucius avait dardé son regard pâle sur lui, attendant sa prochaine réaction.

« Ce n’est pas parce que je travaille pour lui que je veux voir un homme d’une telle puissance à la tête du Ministère, répondit nonchalamment Severus en étant sincère pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Certes, convint Lucius avec un demi-sourire. Imagines-tu, un amoureux des Moldus pour nous diriger ? Quel triste jour ce serait pour notre société. »

Severus hocha la tête et ce fut grâce à ses talents d'Occlumens qu’il sentit soudainement l’esprit de Malefoy se relâcher. En apparence l’aristocrate n’en laissait rien voir, il était trop bon dans l’art du paraître pour cela, mais Severus savait qu’il avait gagné.

« Malheureusement, ce n’est pas le seul écueil qui nous guette, soupira Lucius en reposant son verre avec grâce.

\- Croupton, hasarda Severus en hochant la tête tandis que l’autre homme le resservait.

\- Croupton oui, reprit Malefoy avec emphase. J’aurais cru que sa frénésie de _justice_ s’amoindrirait avec le temps mais… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Severus savait que la surveillance dont il avait fait l’objet ces derniers mois n’était pas due qu’aux suspicions de Maugrey. Croupton à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique ne cessait de ressasser que plus de moyens devaient être accordés au Bureau des Aurors, et il était intraitable avec les suspects qui passaient devant le Tribunal. Il était ironique dans ces conditions qu’autant de Mangemorts soient passés entre les mailles du filet.

Mais l’opinion publique semblait rassurée par cette intransigeance et Croupton apparaissait comme l’un des candidats favoris selon la Gazette du Sorcier.Sa haine pour la magie noire contribuait probablement aussi à le rendre sympathique aux yeux du sorcier moyen, mais la réputation d’incorruptibilité du président du Département de la Justice Magique ne pouvait que faire froid dans le dos à un individu comme Lucius Malefoy.

« Tu as sûrement d’autres candidats à l’esprit, » suggéra innocemment Severus.

Il se demandait qui serait le candidat des Sangs-Purs et des anciens Mangemorts.

« J’ai quelques noms en tête, en effet, éluda l’aristocrate sans s’avancer. Mais je crains que nous ne soyons contraints pour cette fois-ci de limiter les dégâts… C’est un temps difficile pour nous. »

Severus montra son accord en hochant la tête. Bien que Malefoy soit plus détendu, la conversation ne s’éternisa pas. L’aristocrate n’avait, après tout, qu’un temps limité à lui accorder et le maître des potions n’avait jamais été bon en discussion mondaine : il prit rapidement congé.

Il était tard lorsque Severus fit son rapport à Dumbledore. Les seules lueurs provenaient de quelques bougies qui se reflétaient sur le plumage étincelant du phénix. Il n’apportait guère de renseignements inédits et Severus doutait que le directeur perçûtdans les paroles qu’il lui rapportait des informations dissimulées que lui même n’avait pas déjà compris. Mais c’était un premier pas dans le domaine Malefoy, une porte de nouveau entrouverte dans le monde des Mangemorts. Il n’aurait jamais pensé retrouver son rôle d'espion de sitôt, bien que la pression qui pesât sur ses épaules fût sans commune mesure avec celle qu'il avait subie lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours en vie. Aucun Mangemort ne pratiquait la Légilimancie avec suffisamment de talent pour égaler son Occlumancie nouvellement renforcée. Et, si son allégeance était mise en doute, il ne craignait pas la torture : aucun Mangemort n’aurait le cran de se laisser aller à ses penchants sadiques en temps de paix, l’ombre du Lord Noir ne garantissant plus leurs actes.

Severus prit rapidement congé de Dumbledore. Cependant, avant de quitter le bureau, une main sur la poignée, il ne put s’empêcher de demander :

« Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Severus ? répondit poliment le vieil homme en rehaussant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin.

\- Convoitez-vous la place de Ministre de la Magie ?

\- Voyons, répondit-il amusé, que ferais-je d’un tel poste ?

\- Beaucoup de chose, dit Severus d’un ton glacial.

\- Justement, répliqua Dumbledore, ses yeux brillant de nouveau à la lueur de la bougie.

\- Bien, »acquiesça Severus, légèrement soulagé, avant de sortir.

Il n’avait pas trahi un homme mégalomane assoiffé de pouvoir pour en servir un autre.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Des cris déchiraient la nuit. Des pleurs. Des supplications. Et l’immense lumière verte, éblouissante, inéluctable.

Harry se réveilla, un hurlement à moitié coincé dans la gorge. L’obscurité s’étendait dans la pièce, et la faible lueur orangée sur le mur opposé lui semblait provenir de l’autre bout du monde. La peur l’assaillit, incontrôlable, et sa bouche se tordit avec douleur. Un long sanglot s’en échappa alors, toute la frayeur contenue en lui se déversant en de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Son cri de détresse recouvrait les bruissements de tissu et les gémissements endormis qui s’élevaient non loin de lui.

Harry se redressa lorsqu’il vit, à travers les barreaux de son lit, la porte s’ouvrir, projetant un rectangle jaune sur le sol de la chambre. Une femme toute en longueur pénétra dans la pièce, enveloppée d’une robe de chambre rose et brillante.

« Shhh, murmura-t-elle en s’approchant de lui. Tu vas réveiller Dudley. »

Elle se pencha pour attraper Harry, ses mèches tombant dans ses yeux. Dès qu’il sentit la chaleur des bras autour de lui, Harry se calma. La femme sentait une odeur apaisante, et le léger balancement qu’elle effectuait alors qu’elle le portait en dehors de la chambre balayait les dernières traces de terreur. Harry s’accrocha de ses mains potelées à cette force rassurante.

« Allez, allez, » murmurait-elle à mi-voix pour apaiser les derniers geignements.

Elle descendit à pas lents dans le salon avant de s’installer sur un fauteuil, posant Harry sur ses jambes. Ses longs doigts osseux caressaient le dessus de sa tête ronde dans un mouvement régulier.

« On a fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, » gazouilla Harry.

Le silence de la nuit retomba sur la maison. Les lampadaires jaunâtres diffusaient une lueur chaleureuse à travers les rideaux transparents. La peur abjecte qui l’avait habité quelques instants plus tôt s’étiolant, les réminiscences de son cauchemar revenaient avec plus de clarté, et Harry sentit la nécessité de mettre des mots dessus.

« Y avait fille q’pleurait. Et après, » Harry s’arrêta, réfléchissant, « une gran’ lum’ère vert.

\- Une lumière verte ? » reprit-elle d’une voix endormie.

Elle le laissait maintenant reposer contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s’abaissait avec une régularité apaisante. Il sentait ses mains glisser sur son dos avec douceur. Parlant au tissu brillant collé contre sa joue, il continua :

«  Oui. Pas comme lampe. Vert comme… » Une nouvelle pause. Rien dans ce qu’il connaissait n’était comparable à cette lueur. « Comme mazique. »

Tout le corps de la femme se tendit aussitôt, et Harry sentit un peu de la chaleur réconfortante partir alors qu’elle le redressait sur ses genoux. Elle paraissait maintenant parfaitement réveillée et lui jeta un regard dur :

«  Ne dis pas ça, admonesta-t-elle d’une voix rude. Allez maintenant, tu retournes au lit. »

Ce n’est que lorsque Pétunia le déposa sur son matelas que Harry se réveilla, dans sa vraie chambre, son vrai lit. Il resta quelques instants à contempler son plafond, s’interrogeant sur la signification de son rêve, avant de se retourner et de replonger dans son sommeil.

Il ne s’en préoccupa guère le lendemain, le songe déjà oublié.

Se levant, il démarra sa routine désormais saine. Il se préparait à manger et tandis que la nourriture chauffait, il remplissait les gamelles d’eau et de pâté pour les quelques chats qui avaient squatté durant la nuit, faisant taire leurs miaulements affamés. Une fois son propre petit-déjeuner avalé, il se douchait et s’habillait chaudement. Le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin et bien que l’air frais soit toujours aussi mordant, Harry tenait à effectuer le tour du domaine magique. De jour en jour, il parvenait à aller de plus en plus loin, même si l’effort le laissait souvent en sueur. Parfois, il était accompagné par Le Borgne, un chat tacheté qu’il avait nommé ainsi à cause de son œil manquant, et qui ouvrait la voie en bondissant ça et là.

Lorsqu’il rentrait, il s’effondrait sur son fauteuil, les jambes tremblantes, les effets du poison montrant encore cruellement sa faiblesse. Il somnolait généralement, un chat ou un autre contre ses jambes ou sur ses genoux, la tête pleine de songes de jeux colorés, de tendresse agréable et de visages ronds aux yeux rieurs.

Lorsqu’il se réveillait, il se confectionnait un repas, avant de s’atteler aux tâches ménagères qu’il avait trop longtemps laissées à Weltz durant sa convalescence. Laver son linge et le sécher à l’aide de la magie le laissait pantelant, et il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il s’exercerait un jour à la magie avec des sorts ménagers. Il préférait largement effectuer les autres tâches à la main, même si cela lui prenait bien plus de temps.

Puis il s’attelait à ses recherches en mâchonnant des sandwichs. Certains soirs, bien plus souvent qu’il n’aurait dû le tolérer, Rogue venait. Il apportait ses potions revigorantes et la Gazette du jour. Parfois, il ne s’attardait pas plus d’une dizaine de minutes, mais il arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu’il reste quelques heures, son nez crochu penché sur un livre qu’il avait apporté ou sur les parchemins de Harry. Si celui-ci devait vraiment être honnête, il était heureux de sa présence. Déjà car l’homme instaurait une ambiance studieuse qui l’aidait à se concentrer, chose particulièrement difficile lorsqu’il était seul. Ensuite car il appréciait avoir de la compagnie, même si c’était Rogue, et que l’homme pouvait avoir un caractère difficile.

Quel bel euphémisme ! Harry devait sans cesse contrôler sa propre mauvaise humeur pour qu’aucun des deux ne finissent pas se crier dessus. Sans compter qu’il devait surveiller ses paroles pour ne rien laisser échapper sur le futur, même s’il savait, avec horreur lorsqu’il y songeait, qu’il devenait de moins en moins vigilant.

Ces soirées le laissaient épuisé mentalement, et ce ajouté à la fatigue physique que ses promenades et activités engendraient, il s’endormait aussitôt lorsqu’il rejoignait son lit, plongeant dans des rêves peuplés de berceuses et d’un doux sentiment réconfortant. Pour quelqu’un comme lui habitué aux cauchemars récurrents et saisissants de réalisme, cet intermède était le meilleur bienfait pour son esprit torturé.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Le brouhaha du matin dans la Grande Salle était un excellent baromètre pour percevoir l’humeur de Poudlard. Severus en percevait les vertus après plus d’un an à enseigner à Poudlard. Ténu et tendu en période d’examen, reflétant la fatigue des étudiants. Vif et insoutenable les veilles de vacances et de week-end. Enfiévré et excité les jours de match de Quidditch.

Ce matin, Severus sut en pénétrant dans l’immense salle que quelque chose n’allait pas. Les conversations étaient plus nombreuses et animées qu’à l’ordinaire, de nombreux groupes d’enfants étaient penchés les uns sur les autres, chuchotant à toute vitesse. Lorsqu’il remonta lentement les tables pour atteindre celle des professeurs, une nouvelle vague de murmures se propagea et de nombreuses têtes se levèrent vers lui. Les regards qu’il croisa étaient un mélange de peur et de haine, et bien que ceux-ci soient habituels, ils semblaient plus nombreux.

Il monta sur l’estrade sans s’en préoccuper, et prit sa place habituelle à côté de la chaise du Directeur. Celui-ci n’était pas présent, ce qui arrivait souvent. Ayant manqué l’arrivée des hiboux, sa Gazette du Sorcier l’attendait déjà dans son assiette. Il n’eut pas besoin de la déplier pour comprendre l’émoi qui frappait l’école.

 

LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT ENCORE :

LE COUPLE DE HÉROS À SAINTE MANGOUSTE

 

Severus resta quelques instants à fixer la page, réprimant une vague de dégoût. La photographie qui illustrait la première page était celle d’une maison, éclairée seulement par la gigantesque tête de mort de la Marque des Ténèbres, le serpent s’enroulant dans les orbites vides. Le maître des potions frissonna : ses anciens condisciples s’adonnaient toujours à leur passe-temps. Il songea un instant à Malefoy, se demandant s’il en était encore capable, avant d’ouvrir le journal pour lire l’article. Il n’apprit presque rien de ce qu’il voulait savoir. Aucun des Mangemorts n’avait été attrapé et les Aurors étaient incapables de dire qui était derrière l’attaque. Les victimes étaient Alice et Frank Londubat et Severus comprit l’absence de Dumbledore : le couple faisait parti de l’Ordre du Phénix. Ce n’était pas un secret pour lui, ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et apparemment pas pour les Mangemorts qui les avaient attaqués. Le journal précisait que le couple, qui avait été soumis au maléfice du Doloris pendant des heures, était toujours dans un état incertain à Sainte Mangouste.

Il repoussa la Gazette sans lire les autres articles consacrés à l’attaque, une double pages avec une interview de Barty Croupton sur les mesures à prendre, et un autre court encart afin de rappeler qui étaient les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce qui avait provoqué sa chute, comme si quiconque pouvait l'oublier.

Une fureur sourde s’empara de lui alors qu’il laissait son regard parcourir la Grande Salle, où il intercepta de nombreux coups d’œil colériques ou dégoûtés. Il restait des Mangemorts en liberté, assez fous pour se croire autorisés à torturer en toute impunité, tandis que lui, lui qui avait changé de camp, lui qui cherchait de manière bien vacillante une forme biscornue de rédemption, il devait supporter les regards plein de méfiance et de mépris.

Il avait risqué sa vie pour eux à la fin de la guerre, avait supporté les tortures de son Maître lorsqu’il avait échoué à accomplir certaines missions, sur les ordres de Dumbledore, et s’il n’avait jamais fait ça pour quelques nobles motifs – la liberté, l’égalité – il avait agi tandis que la plupart d’entre eux étaient restés terrés chez eux, espérant que leur sang serait assez pur pour survivre dans le monde qui se profilait devant eux.

Ils étaient faibles, et ils le jugeaient, alors que lui, Severus Rogue, sa seule récompense avait été la mort de la femme qu’il aimait, la seule qui le maintenait en vie. Mais il continuait, et quand ce serait l’heure, il endosserait de nouveau son double rôle, tandis qu’eux iraient une fois de plus se cacher.

Un son de trompette éclata à côté de son oreille et Severus se tourna légèrement pour voir Hagrid se moucher dans un immense mouchoir à pois verts.

« C’est horrible, ce qui leur est arrivé, marmonna le demi-géant entre deux sanglots. Ils étaient si… Si… »

Mais le garde chasse ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et Severus se contenta d’hocher sèchement la tête. La seule émotion qu’il éprouvait en pensant au sort des Londubat était de la joie de ne pas avoir eu à assister à cela. Il avait vu suffisamment de scènes de tortures pour hanter ses cauchemars jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Il connaissait la souffrance suffisamment intimement pour que les hurlements de douleur rampent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, exhumant des réminiscences qu’il aurait préféré enfouir à jamais au fond de lui. Mais, grâce à l’Occlumancie, il était capable de dissocier ses émotions pour s’en détacher.

Non, ce qui l’avait toujours glacé d’horreur lors de ces longs moments où les corps se tordaient de douleur, c’était le plaisir pervers de leur bourreau, les yeux brillant d’une lueur lubrique, les sourires carnassiers qui se délectaient des voix brisées. C’était le rire fou de Bellatrix, la satisfaction intense de Malefoy et le contentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui de voir ses Mangemorts assouvir leurs pulsions morbides, qui retournaient l’estomac de Severus, lui faisant monter la bile à la gorge à chaque fois qu’il y songeait.

C’était cela qui l’avait conduit à repenser ses choix. Mais il avait fallu Lily, et la prophétie, pour lui donner l’impulsion, le courage qu’elle avait toujours incarné pour lui, de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Beaucoup trouveraient cela probablement âprement ironique que lui, l’adolescent si passionné de magie noire, si enclin à chercher le pouvoir, soit tant rebuté à toutes formes de violence. Mais quelle importance, personne ne le connaissait. Il n’y avait rien de semblable entre combattre un sorcier dans un duel où chacun défendait chèrement sa peau et torturer, maltraiter, asservir un être humain sans défense.

Une femme roulée en boule sur le carrelage insalubre d’une cuisine.

Et c’était cela qui le mettait si pleinement en colère, plus que les regards haineux que lui lançaient élèves et collègues. Il y avait ces êtres abjects en liberté, qui ne payeraient pas pour leur crime, qui respiraient en toute impunité, qui se croyaient dans leur droit, qui se pensaient au dessus du commun des mortels, pour une raison aussi absurde que la pureté de leur sang.

La colère bouillonnait encore en lui lorsqu’il rejoignit sa classe, la porte se refermant derrière lui avec un claquement sec. Les esprits de ses élèves, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles de cinquième année, étaient échauffés mais pas un seul n’osa prononcer un mot devant son regard brillant de fureur. Il parvint à masquer ses émotions après une dizaine de minutes à déambuler entre les vapeurs des chaudrons, lâchant des remarques sèches devant l’incompétence de ses étudiants.

La journée passa avec une lenteur exécrable. Si personne n’osa prononcer un mot en sa présence - les enfants étaient trop craintifs pour le faire en face, et les professeurs trop hypocrites - il ne ratait pas un seul des visages accusateurs. Les rares à se comporter avec lui normalement étaient Dumbledore et, de manière plus surprenante, McGonagall et Hagrid. Il savait qu’ils ne faisaient que calquer leur comportement sur celui de leur mentor, mais il était étrange qu’une seule expression neutre puisse être agréable dans cet océan d’hostilité. Il passa le déjeuner à discuter Quidditch avec la directrice de Gryffondor, arguant les mérites des équipes de leur maison respective, et si l’échange n’avait rien d’agréable, il avait le mérite de porter sur autre chose que les doutes quant à ses allégeances et ses activités extra-scolaires. Dumbledore refit son apparition au cours du repas, probablement pour calmer les esprits, mais il attendit le souper du soir pour prononcer quelques mots sur l’événement.

Severus quitta Poudlard dès qu’il eut fini sa dernière bouché de tourte.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

C’était un mauvais jour. Un de ceux où le sang martelait contre ses tempes lorsqu’il bougeait, où chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace douloureuse, où ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

Un de ces jours où Harry ignorait comment il était parvenu à sortir de son lit et où il luttait pour ne pas y retourner dans l’instant. Seul le souvenir du regard déçu de Weltz lui avait permis de tenir jusque là. Il n’avait toujours pas revu l’elfe de maison depuis son sermon et s’il n’essayait pas de le contacter, c’était qu’il attendait d’avoir entièrement recouvert la santé. Quelque part, il attendait que l’elfe revienne par lui même. Ne devait-il pas lui laisser le temps de le pardonner, quand bien même il lui manquait terriblement ?

Harry souffrait et c’était un de ces jours où il n’avait, vraiment, _absolument_ , pas envie de voir Rogue. C’était sans compter l’opiniâtreté de l’homme qui, non seulement venait plusieurs fois par semaine pour lui apporter ses potions, mais surtout refusait de partir lorsque Harry lui disait de dégager. Harry savait que c’était la culpabilité qui le poussait à ce comportement, pourtant il devait admettre avoir révisé son jugement sur Rogue. Il avait toujours cru que l’odieux maître de potions était incapable d’éprouver la moindre émotion. Il avait faux, à commencer par la plus improbable, l’amour. Il évitait de songer trop souvent que Rogue avait aimé sa mère. Il l’avait accepté avec une étrange facilité, l’émotion qui l’avait envahi lorsqu’il avait aperçu la biche l’empêchait de douter de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Ça n’en restait pas moins _bizarre_.

Surtout après certains évènements qu’il tentait définitivement d’ôter de sa mémoire, qui rendaient tout cela d’autant plus glauque. Il ne voulait pas y songer et sa migraine l’aidait en ce sens.

Harry ignorait à quel point c’était un mauvais jour. Car c’était un jour de mauvaise nouvelle. Si Harry avait été moins obnubilé par sa migraine et plus attentif au Mangemort, il aurait pu remarquer bien plus tôt que quelque chose n’allait pas. La nuque raide, les traits de son visage crispé, l’homme semblait tendu, encore plus que d’habitude – ce qui n’était pas peu dire car Rogue semblait toujours être sur le qui-vive.

La manchette de la Gazette du Sorcier que venait de poser Rogue sur la table attrapa aussitôt son regard. Il s’en saisit, sachant déjà ce qu’il y lirait. Il parcourut à peine le journal avant de le reposer, une boule dans la gorge. Neville.

« Vous saviez, » accusa Rogue d'une voix dure.

Harry détacha avec reconnaissance son regard de la Gazette pour le planter dans celui de Rogue. Dans une tentative de distraction salvatrice, il détailla le visage de l’homme. Les lèvres étroitement closes, le Maître des Potions le fusillait du regard, les yeux brillants. Il était en colère, constata Harry avec une certaine stupéfaction.

« Oui, répondit-t-il en s’efforçant d’adopter un ton neutre.

\- Et vous n’avez rien fait, continua-t-il en tentant visiblement de rester calme.

\- Non, » répondit encore une fois sobrement Harry.

Il se sentait incapable d’élaborer de longues réponses, et même de se battre contre Rogue. Les pulsations de son cœur battaient toujours douloureusement dans son crâne, souffrance lancinante. L’homme, vêtu de ses longues robes noires de professeur, contourna lentement la table et posa une main fine sur le journal, comme s’il hésitait sur la prochaine question à poser :

« Ils vont s’en sortir ? » finit-il par demander.

Ils savaient l’un comme l’autre que ce n’était pas une vraie question. Rogue connaissait trop bien le sortilège Doloris pour ignorer les effets secondaires de ce qu’avaient subi les Londubat. Harry ne se préoccupa pas de lui mentir :

« Non.

\- Et les responsables, vont-ils payer pour cela ? »

Harry songea à Bellatrix Lestrange, et aux trois Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés avec elle. Il avait vu le procès de leur condamnation dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, Barty Croupton Jr., les deux frères Lestrange, Rabastan et Rodolphus, et son épouse. Quelle importance s’il lui révélait cela ? Ils allaient être arrêtés, envoyés à Azkaban.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il et il lui sembla pendant un infime instant que la tension dans les épaules de Rogue se relâchât.

Depuis quand Rogue tenait-il à la notion de justice ? La vengeance, il voulait bien y croire, mais _cela_  ? Était-ce possible que Rogue connût Frank et Alice Londubat ? Après sa découverte sur Lily, il acceptait de tout croire.

Mais cela semblait être autre chose. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, et il lui semblait que c’était la première fois qu’il voyait Rogue sourire. Ce n’était pas un beau sourire, qui illuminait les yeux et apaisait le visage. Non, c’était un sourire sinistre, inquiétant.

Harry se surprit à y répondre en souriant à son tour.


	22. Réception

 

**Réception**

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

La lettre arriva un lundi matin, accrochée à la patte d'un hibou grand duc au plumage luisant. Severus décacheta l'enveloppe, déchirant le sceau de cire de la famille Malefoy d'un coup de couteau sec. Filius Flitwick lui lança vaguement un regard de travers à côté de lui, mais le professeur de potions ne s'en préoccupa pas et le petit sorcier retourna à son porridge. Severus gardait encore une colère latente contre tous les Mangemorts suite à l'attaque des Londubat, même s'il ignorait toujours si Malefoy y avait été impliqué.

Un petit carton tomba entre ses mains et Severus dut le relire deux fois avant d'en assimiler le contenu, inscrit en lettres calligraphiées sur le papier beige.

Lucius Malefoy l'invitait à l'une de ses réceptions.

Severus connaissait les fêtes qu'organisaient les familles de Sang-Pur, pour y avoir assisté en de rares occasions. Toute l'élite du monde sorcier paradant en robes onéreuses, politiciens, célébrités, nobles, exposant leurs richesses et leur influence, s'échangeant des courtoisies hypocrites, intriguant à mots couverts.

Un lieu où Severus n'avait rien à faire. C'était absurde.

Il conjura un parchemin depuis ses appartements et confirma sa présence par une courte missive qu'il confia au volatile.

Ce n'était pas _normal_. Pas réellement inquiétant en soi, Malefoy désirait certainement lui demander une faveur. Ou peut-être préparait-il simplement le terrain au cas où il aurait besoin de lui à l'avenir. Et Severus n'avait aucune raison de le contrarier sur ce plan là.

Il découvrirait qui avait torturé les Londubat – ceux-ci ne seraient jamais en état d'accuser leurs tortionnaires, comme il l'avait appris récemment. Il trouverait, et pas seulement car c'était ce que lui demandait Dumbledore. Il en ressentait le besoin au plus profond de lui.

Le ciel était clair et pur samedi soir et les étoiles auraient certainement été visibles sans les lumières éclatantes qui s'échappaient du manoir Malefoy. Des orbes colorés flottaient le long de l'allée, illuminant de mille feux des statues de glace conservées grâce à un sort. Nul ne s'attardait pourtant dans ce décor enchanteur, chassé par les basses températures du mois de février.

Les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent dès que Severus s'en approcha. Un maître de cérémonie l'accueillit et il le suivit patiemment jusqu'à la salle de réception, d'où s'échappait un brouhaha policé. Le professeur de potions pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas majestueux, tandis que l'homme le laissait passer en s'inclinant. Dès qu'il eut franchi les portes, une statue à sa droite, représentant un homme vêtu d'une longue cape, claqua des mains avec un bruit de pierre et annonça d'une voix de cristal :

« Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

Le volume des conversations baissa alors que de nombreux visages se tournaient vers lui. Les regards qu'on lui lançait étaient divers : poli, curieux, intéressé, mécontent et quelques fois haineux. Un domestique vint aussitôt lui proposer un verre dont il se saisit par automatisme, cherchant à se fondre dans la foule.

La tâche n'était pas aisée. Sorciers et sorcières évoluaient dans leurs robes somptueuses, pourpres, crèmes, bordeaux, émeraude, tels des paons, brodées d'or ou d'argent, affichant les armoiries de la famille. Les robes sobres de Severus contrastaient avec l'étalage de richesse qu'arboraient ses condisciples. Il savait que le tissu de ses habits était de bonne qualité, et que la coupe s'ajustait convenablement à son corps, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec les atours des invités de Malefoy. Et pourtant, il était allé commander un nouveau jeu de robes taillées sur mesure, car il ne pouvait décemment pas venir avec ses robes de cours. Il s'était difficilement détaché du noir, qu'il affectionnait pour sa discrétion, au profit d'un bleu profond.

Pourtant, la profusion de luxe des invités faisait pâle figure face à celle déployée par Malefoy. Les plateaux portés par les serveurs débordaient de mets rares et délicats, des fées ailées fredonnaient des chants de leur voix mélodieuse en virevoltant au dessus des têtes des convives, des lueurs éphémères telles des aurores boréales se reflétaient sur les tentures miroitantes. Il aperçut même un phénix perché parmi les lustres, et Severus se douta qu'il attendait son heure, clou du spectacle.

« Severus, tu es là, » glissa une voix trainante.

Lucius Malefoy, en maître de cérémonie, resplendissait, un sourire tout maîtrisé aux lèvres.

« Je crois que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Narcissa, » exposa-t-il en présentant sa femme dont la main était délicatement posée sur son bras.

Severus inclina légèrement la tête pour la saluer et Narcissa lui répondit avec un sourire faux, bien que rien ne le trahisse. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis les rares fois où il l'avait entraperçue après qu'elle ait quitté Poudlard. Sa beauté glaciale s'était accentuée et Severus peinerait à la considérer comme une jeune mère s'il n'avait entendu une fois les cris de leur enfant lors de l'une de ses précédentes visites. Ses longs cheveux blonds la faisaient paraître plus grande encore et le jeune homme constata en se redressant inconsciemment qu'elle le dépassait presque.

« Severus, Lucius ne cesse de me parler de son admiration pour tes talents dans l'art des potions.

\- Je n'en doute pas, » répondit-t-il dans un murmure, ne cherchant pas à feindre une fausse modestie.

Il n'avait aucun goût pour tout ces ronds de jambe, servir Voldemort n'avait jamais impliqué assister à ces réceptions mondaines. Il avait compris que Malefoy désirait récupérer dans ses bonnes grâces les anciens serviteurs de leur Maître, et comme c'était aussi ce que désirait Dumbledore, il se pliait à ce jeu. Mais personne n'attendait de lui qu'il adopte soudainement des manières d'aristocrates emplumés. Bien sûr, il en était capable mais il ne pensait pas que cela serve ses intérêts. Après tout, il avait été élevé comme un moldu, et si Malefoy l'ignorait, celui-ci savait que son statut de Sang-Mêlé ne lui avait pas donné la même éducation que lui. Tout ceci flattait l'égo du Sang-Pur et si à une époque son orgueil aurait prévalu, Severus savait désormais où celui-ci l'avait mené.

Il repoussa au fond de lui la douleur cuisante qui l'envahit. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« J'espère nous pourrons parler un peu plus tard, reprit Lucius en ignorant le malaise. Pour l'instant, il me faut remplir mes tâches d'hôte… »

D'un mouvement du bras, il engloba la salle avec un sourire entendu, comme si Severus savait ce que signifiait devoir gérer une telle réception. Severus éluda ce rappel de son infériorité et cacha ses émotions derrière un fin sourire :

« Bien sûr. Nous nous verrons plus tard. Narcissa, Lucius, » salua-t-il en prenant congé.

Il s'éloigna, déambulant entre les invités, attentif. Mais les seuls fragments de conversation qui lui venaient aux oreilles étaient dénués de tout intérêt. Il tenta de repérer dans la foule les anciens fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ceux-ci le trouvèrent avant.

« Tiens tiens tiens, Rogue, » lança une voix grave derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec lenteur pour faire face à un grand sorcier aux traits grossiers, comme taillés à coup de burin dans la roche. Une lueur mauvaise illuminait son regard posé sur Severus avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

« Yaxley, lâcha Severus d'une voix froide.

\- Je suis étonné de te trouver ici, commença le Mangemort. Malefoy est vraiment trop généreux de t'avoir invité. Quoique, je commence à me poser des questions sur les nouveaux amis de Malefoy… »

Tout en disant cela, Yaxley suivit du regard un couple de sorciers, de Sang-Mêlé devina Severus. Soudainement, les chants des fées s'atténuèrent tandis qu'un rythme à trois temps s'élevait, bien vite rejoint par un air mélodieux. Une piste de danse se forma spontanément au centre de la pièce alors que Severus et Yaxley étaient repoussés en périphérie. Avant que Severus ne pût répliquer, un autre sorcier les avait rejoint.

« Hé Rogue, salua Apurus Avery avec un peu moins de froideur que l'autre Mangemort, ça fait longtemps, »

Severus contempla son ancien camarade d'école, songeur. Le jeune homme s'était laissé pousser une fine moustache dans une vaine tentative de paraître plus âgé, et avait fait tenir magiquement ses cheveux clairs en arrière. Avery était celui qui l'avait introduit auprès de Malefoy lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Issu d'une famille extrêmement riche, son père avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès ses débuts. Apurus avait naturellement suivi ses traces et prit la marque durant son adolescence. Severus se souvenait encore du jeune homme qui se vantait dans leur dortoir, narrant la puissance de ses ancêtres mages noirs. La vérité était que Avery n'avait jamais été capable de maîtriser les arts sombres, contrairement à Severus, ce qui lui avait valu l'intérêt de celui-ci.

Si Severus n'avait jamais aimé Avery, c'était probablement celui qu'il détestait le moins de tous les Mangemorts. Celui-ci avait au moins le mérite, bien qu'hypocrite, de ne pas le regarder avec condescendance, contrairement à Yaxley. Severus ne s'y trompait pas pour autant.

Parler avec Avery faisait resurgir des réminiscences désagréables, d'une époque où il était d'une naïveté affligeante. Pourtant il s'y plia sans rechigner, tout comme il faisait front face au mépris de Yaxley. C'était le prix à payer et il l'acceptait. Il se devait de récolter des informations, telle était sa mission auprès de Dumbledore.

Mais ils ne lui apprirent rien d'intéressant et il finit par les quitter, errant entre les invités, tendant l'oreille. Il vit les Mangemorts Amycus et Alecto Carrow, le frère massif et la sœur trapue à la ressemblance troublante, mais n'eut pas l'occasion des les approcher. Alecto se vit offrir une danse par un jeune homme charmant tandis que son frère disparaissait dans la foule.

La soirée passait avec lenteur. Il grignota ici et là, but avec parcimonie, indifférent au sentiment d'euphorie qui l'entourait. Il surveillait Malefoy du coin de l'œil, faussement captivé par un ballet de fée. Celui-ci discutait avec un groupe de politiciens en compagnie d'Avery lorsque l'un de ses domestiques vint l'interrompre en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille. Un sourire crispé vint aussitôt figer l'expression de Malefoy et Severus se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'eux. L'aristocrate lança un long regard entendu à Avery avant de prendre congé avec grâce. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus vit Avery prendre par le coude la sœur Carrow et suivre le même chemin.

Severus n'hésita pas un instant et posa son verre pour échapper lui aussi au brouhaha mondain. Il prétendit se rendre aux toilettes au domestique qui l'accosta alors qu'il quittait la salle, mais dès qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort de Désillusion. La sensation d'un œuf glacé se répandant sur son crâne s'évanouit rapidement. Puis il se concentra sur la signature magique de la baguette de Malefoy avant de murmurer :

« _Reperio Caput, »_

Après un instant, la baguette à plat sur sa main pivota, lui indiquant deux éléments : Malefoy était toujours dans le manoir et il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Il parcourut les couloirs, se dirigeant vaguement dans la direction que pointait sa baguette. Il ne rencontra personne, le bruit de ses pas atténué par l'épais tapis qu'il foulait. À mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans cette partie de la demeure qui lui était inconnue, la décoration devenait moins somptueuse, les tableaux plus espacés, les boiseries moins sculptées.

Le sol ne fut bientôt plus que des dalles de pierre tandis que l'or des chandeliers avait laissé place à du bronze. Un fatras de voix, de claquements de métal et de bruits de pas lui parvint alors qu'il s'approchait d'une porte à double battant. Il y glissa un coup d'œil et comprit qu'il se trouvait désormais dans la partie domestique du manoir.

La cuisine s'étendait de l'autre côté des portes grandes ouvertes, où une vingtaine d'elfes de maisons travaillaient. Les couteaux virevoltaient, les plats glissaient entre les tables, les petites mains parcheminées s'agitaient, tout en s'échangeant des ordres par dessus le tumulte. Les plateaux croulant sous la nourriture étaient posés sur l'une des tables alignées contre le mur, où ils disparaissaient, remplacés par d'autres plats vides.

Severus savait que Malefoy ne possédait pas autant d'elfes de maison, il avait dû louer les services de certains serviteurs auprès d'autres familles. Il avança d'un pas dans l'ombre de la porte, les elfes étaient trop occupés pour voir à travers son sort de camouflage, afin de s'assurer que l'aristocrate n'était pas présent.

La chaleur des fourneaux l'assaillit mais s'il n'aperçut nulle part Malefoy, l'accoutrement bariolé de l'un des elfes de maison lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé la créature chez Potter lorsque celui-ci était inconscient pour que son apparence reste gravée dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un elfe porter une telle explosion de couleurs, encore une originalité de Dumbledore. Mais que faisait son elfe de maison dans les cuisines de Malefoy ? La petite créature se tenait pourtant là, perchée sur un tabouret. Quelques elfes avaient cessé leurs activités pour se rapprocher de lui, l'écoutant.

Severus s'approcha discrètement et discerna avec plus clarté leur voix :

« Ne fais pas l'idiot Weltz, descend de là ! » l'apostropha un elfe un peu plus loin dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci, les oreilles plus courtes que ses congénères, portait un large plat par dessus sa tête tout en fusillant Weltz du regard, avec une dureté inhabituelle pour un elfe de maison. Severus le reconnut comme l'un des trois elfes au service de la famille Malefoy.

« C'est de ton héritage aussi dont il s'agit, Osti ! répliqua Weltz, ses yeux globuleux emplis de colère. Ton passé, même si tu t'obstines à lui tourner le dos.

\- Que Weltz cesse ses bêtises ! répondit Osti en posant avec brutalité son plat débordant de petits pains. Quelle importance a ce passé quand notre présent est bon et juste ?

\- Bon et juste ? »

Weltz semblait suffoquer sur son tabouret tandis qu'Osti s'approchait de lui, ses oreilles dressées horizontalement.

« Cet asservissement ? siffla Weltz avec difficulté. Cette déchéance ? Cette souffrance ? »

D'un doigt court, il désigna un elfe de maison qui trottait le long d'une table en portant une pile d'assiettes. Le torchon sale drapé sur ses épaules ne recouvrait pas ses jambes parcheminées, laissant apparaître une brûlure autour de son mollet.

« Kract n'a pas bien fait son travail, répondit Osti avec un haussement d'épaules. Kract s'est puni, c'est normal.

\- Non ce n'est pas normal, asséna Weltz avec colère. Les elfes de maison étaient libres avant, et ils peuvent le redevenir ! »

À ces terribles paroles, les quelques elfes encore regroupés autour de Weltz, l'écoutant avec une attention neutre, reculèrent avec horreur. Osti se recroquevilla sur lui même avec dégoût.

« Va-t'en, Weltz ! s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace. Nous avons du travail, et Weltz n'a rien à faire ici ! Si maître Malefoy apprend que le serviteur d'Albus Dumbledore est ici, le maître tuera Weltz !

\- Le maître n'aime pas Albus Dumbledore, pas du tout ! renchérit un autre elfe.

\- Maître Dumbledore est un bon maître, et un bon sorcier ! s'exclama Weltz, en ressemblant pour la première fois à un elfe de maison, défendant son maître d'une loyauté indéfectible. Il a défait Grindelwald et combattu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! »

Les elfes de maison regardaient ailleurs, comme gênés. Seul l'un d'entre eux n'affichait aucune hostilité, et en le détaillant Severus fut convaincu qu'il appartenait lui aussi à la famille Malefoy. Celui-ci s'était même de nouveau rapproché de Weltz, qui continuait :

« Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était un mauvais sorcier ! Il a blessé de nombreux sorciers, et beaucoup tué. Et des elfes de maison aussi. »

Severus réprima un frisson. Plus d'une fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé à ses fidèles Mangemorts de lui prêter un elfe. Il ignorait quelles étaient les raisons, mais il se souvenait de Lucius se plaignant, loin des oreilles de leur Maître, qu'il avait déjà perdu deux elfes ainsi. Severus soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'étudier le lien qui les contraignait à l'obéissance, peut-être pour renforcer le pouvoir de la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais pour autant, il n'était pas à exclure que leur Maître se soit contenté de se servir d'eux comme cobaye.

« Des elfes de maison aussi, confirma l'elfe qui s'était approché de Weltz. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est un mauvais sorcier, Dobby le sait. Mais ce n'est pas Albus Dumbledore qui l'a vaincu.

\- Non, répondit Weltz d'un ton plus posé. Harry Potter a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Harry Potter est un grand sorcier.

\- Harry Potter est un mauvais sorcier ! » s'exclama Osti, resté silencieux jusque là.

Severus savait qu'il se contentait de répéter les paroles de Malefoy. Aussitôt, Weltz bondit de son tabouret, atterrissant à côté d'Osti.

« Harry Potter est un grand et bon sorcier ! Harry Potter a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et Harry Potter le refera ! Harry Potter est un bon sorcier avec les… »

Mais Weltz ne finit jamais sa phrase car Osti l'avait empoigné. L'elfe de Malefoy semblait bien plus vigoureux que celui de Dumbledore, fripé et ridé comme un vieux fruit. Weltz tomba à terre, écrasé par le poids d'Ostie. Il tenta de se débattre, vainement, jusque ce qu'un _crack_ caractéristique marque leur disparition.

Severus en avait assez entendu et, renforçant son charme de camouflage, quitta à pas feutrés la cuisine agitée. Les petites créatures vêtues de torchons crasseux avaient déjà repris leurs activités avec empressement. Weltz avait dû être jeté hors de la propriété, et Severus doutait qu'il pût revenir prochainement.

L'espion pressa le pas, craignant que l'intermède eût anéanti toutes chances de retrouver Malefoy. Pourtant, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, son attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix. Une porte de service entrouverte laissait pénétrer l'air frais de l'extérieur. Là, à une dizaine de mètres, il distingua plusieurs silhouettes masquées par la pénombre. Seule la chevelure blonde de Malefoy reflétait les lueurs qui filtraient à travers les hautes fenêtre du manoir. Les traits des autres sorciers étaient noyés dans l'obscurité de l'immense jardin.

Severus se concentra et, pointant avec sa baguette l'un des souliers de Lucius, murmura :

« _Plussadito_. »

Aussitôt, les voix lui parvinrent aussi claires que s'il se tenait juste à côté.

« - ...totalement inconsidéré, disait Malefoy.

\- Inconsidéré ? répéta la voix froide de Bellatrix, et Severus sentit sa nuque se hérisser.

\- Laisse Bella, coupa une voix froide que Severus ne reconnaissait pas. Regarde le, à parader comme un paon dans ses robes de cérémonie. Il a déjà oublié notre Maître et s'est trouvé de nouveaux amis.

\- Précisément, répliqua Malefoy, vous êtes inconscients de venir ce soir alors que la moitié du Ministère se trouve sous mon toit.

\- La véritable question est de savoir ce qu'ils font là, » demanda un homme et Severus reconnut les intonations graves de Rodolphus Lestrange.

L'espion supposa que son frère Rabastan devait aussi être présent. Les deux autres silhouettes muettes postées de part et d'autres de Lucius devaient être Avery et Carrow. Mais qui était l'homme dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier la voix ? Était-ce possible qu'il fût un Mangemort dont il ignorait l'existence ?

« Il faut savoir s'adapter, répliqua Malefoy avec mépris. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, j'aurais des positions de choix à lui offrir au Ministère.

\- Voyez comme il dit "si" le Maître revient et non "quand", s'exclama d'un ton dédaigneux la voix inconnue. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il nous aidera à faire revenir notre Maître alors qu'il lui a déjà si promptement tourné le dos ?

\- Ne nous faites pas croire que cette histoire avec les Londubat a quelque chose à voir avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Barty ! » asséna Malefoy.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Severus. Barty Croupton Jr., le fils du politicien du même nom ! Severus l'avait vu quelques fois, lorsqu'il sortait tout juste de Poudlard, dans l'entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il ignorait, jusqu'à présent, qu'il appartenait à ses fidèles. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soit, leur Maître s'était toujours entouré de mystère, notamment concernant ses partisans. Sous les ordres de Dumbledore, Severus avait un à un identifié les Mangemorts, mais certains semblaient lui avoir échappé.

Il fit taire sa jubilation. Il tenait désormais les coupables de l'attaque des Londubat.

« Il y a des choses que tu ignores, Lucius, reprit Croupton avec fébrilité.

\- Laisse moi parler à ma sœur, » exigea soudainement Bellatrix. L'aristocrate dut secouer la tête car elle reprit : « Narcissa m'aidera à nous cacher le temps qu'il faut. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, où la volonté des deux puissants sorciers s'affrontait. Finalement, ce fut Lucius qui céda face à Bellatrix :

« Bien. Vous irez dans notre demeure dans le Yorkshire. Elle est modeste mais discrète.

\- Celle qui appartient à ta grande tante ? grinça Bellatrix. Eh bien, tu ne te mouilles pas. Tu fais tout pour te tenir le plus éloigné de tout ceci !

\- Acceptes-tu ma proposition ou non ? » coupa Lucius d'une voix froide.

Un silence glacial enfla entre eux, seulement perturbé par le bruissement des arbres dans la nuit.

« Soit, répliqua enfin Bellatrix avec dédain. Inutile de nous accompagner, je connais l'itinéraire. »

Et dans un claquement de cape, elle se retourna, aussitôt suivie par Barty Croupton Jr. et les deux Lestrange. Lucius, Avery et Carrow les regardèrent disparaître dans la nuit tandis que Severus reculait prudemment. Il avisa un renfoncement sombre et s'y coula, consolidant encore une fois son sort de camouflage. L'instant suivant, Lucius pénétrait dans le couloir par la porte de service. Severus aperçut fugitivement son visage, déformé par la colère.

« Quelle bande d'imbéciles, grimaça Malefoy avant d'imiter la voix de Croupton. "Faire revenir le Maître !" À quoi pensaient-ils en torturant des héros de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Ils n'ont aucune idée de la répercussion de leurs actes ! Nous avons changé d'époque ! On voit que ce ne sont pas chez eux que les Aurors ont fait interruption au milieu de la nuit… »

Severus songea avec ironie que les quatre autres Mangemorts, étant en fuite, n'avaient guère l'occasion de dormir sereinement la nuit.

« Heureusement que l'on en a amoindri les conséquences, s'exclama Carrow en parcourant le couloir du regard. Grâce à ton avertissement, ils n'ont rien trouvé lorsqu'ils sont venus fouiner chez nous… »

Lucius hocha sobrement la tête, reprenant son calme olympien.

« Ils ont emporté quelques babioles d'ici pour les soumettre à des tests, mais ils ne parviendront pas à m'inculper de quoique ce soit. Ce n'est que Maugrey qui essaie de faire le malin en brassant du vent…

\- Fais attention, murmura Avery songeur, Croupton Sr. n'a besoin que d'un petit artefact de magie noire pour lancer un procès…

\- Croupton, cracha Carrow d'un ton dégoulinant d'ironie, alors que son propre fils trempe dedans jusqu'au cou !

\- Justement, murmura Malefoy songeur, il y a peut-être un moyen de se débarrasser de plusieurs problèmes d'un coup.

\- Lucius, tu ne songes pas à… » protesta Avery, interdit.

L'aristocrate se tourna vers Carrow. La petite sorcière trapue le regardait avec suspicion et à cet instant, elle ressemblait plus que tout à son frère.

« Il semble évident que Bellatrix, Croupton et les autres, vont continuer leurs folies. Ils nous mettent tous en danger. »

Carrow hocha lentement la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs glissant de sa coiffure.

« Nous avons vu ce soir qu'il était impossible de les raisonner, poursuivit Lucius. Nous devons les arrêter, et autant que cela serve les intérêts de tous.

\- Malefoy veut les envoyer à Azkaban, » explicita Avery qui avait déjà compris où l'aristocrate voulait en venir.

La moue qu'il affichait exprimait clairement ses doutes quand à la justesse de cette proposition. Malefoy fit taire d'un geste de la main les protestations de Carrow :

« Je ne le fais pas avec joie, et si je pouvais séparer ces quatre inconscients pour ne faire tomber que Croupton Jr., je le ferais, mais c'est impossible. Réfléchissez. Pensez-vous que Croupton Sr. survivrait à un tel scandale ? Son propre fils, un Mangemort ! Cela devrait l'écarter de la vie politique pour un moment, nous débarrassant d'un candidat potentiel nuisible.

\- Tu les enverrais tous les quatre à Azkaban pour une manœuvre politique ? s'exclama Carrow, incrédule.

\- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, » répondit Malefoy et Severus ne put qu'admirer le jeu d'acteur du Mangemort. Celui-ci semblait réellement éprouver de la peine en prenant cette terrible décision. « Ils œuvrent pour notre cause, même s'ils ne le savent pas.

\- C'est pour cela que tu les as conduits dans cette demeure du Yorkshire, » constata Avery avec un froncement de sourcils.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« Les Aurors la prendront facilement d'assaut. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors fait partie des invités de ce soir, je peux l'informer que les Mangemorts responsables de l'attaque contre les Londubat ont voulu se réfugier chez moi, mais que je ne les approuve pas. Par égard pour ma femme, sœur de l'une des Mangemorts, je demanderai de ne pas ébruiter mon implication. Bellatrix n'a pas à savoir notre rôle dans tout ceci… En même temps, j'appuie ma position au sein du ministère et nous détruisons la réputation de Croupton.

\- Tu as pensé à tout ! » s'exclama Carrow, légèrement impressionnée.

Lucius tentait de ne pas paraître trop satisfait de lui même. Il était maître dans l'art de retourner une situation à son avantage. Déjà, étudiant, Severus avait été fasciné par cette faculté.

« Une dernière chose, reprit l'aristocrate. Pas un mot de tout ceci à Narcissa. »

Les deux Mangemorts acquiescèrent avant de prendre la direction de la Salle de Réception. Severus les laissa prendre de l'avance avant de suivre le même chemin. Il n'osait pas sortir par le jardin pour transplaner, jugeant plus sûr de partir comme il était venu, par la grande porte.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le hall, celui-ci lui sembla assourdissant comparé à la calme fraicheur de l'aile des serviteurs. Il repéra vite Lucius qui s'entretenait à mi-voix avec un sorcier à la barbe broussailleuse. Ils s'éloignaient tous les deux, les mines graves, et Severus s'interrogea encore sur la meilleure marche à suivre. Devait-il tenter de les suivre encore une fois pour récolter plus d'informations, ou prévenir Dumbledore tout de suite ? Avant qu'il ne se fût décidé, Narcissa s'était matérialisée devant lui, glissant un verre dans sa main.

La sorcière se comporta en hôtesse modèle, questionnant Severus avec courtoisie sur sa vie à Poudlard, mais il se demandait si, derrière ce masque hypocrite, elle ne le soupçonnait pas d'espionner son mari. Lorsqu'il put enfin prendre congé de la jeune femme, Lucius avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il transplanait devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur et débuter son compte rendu. Lorsqu'il l'acheva, Dumbledore rédigea une courte missive qu'il confia à son phénix. Celui-ci disparut par la fenêtre dans un éclair écarlate tandis que le vieux sorcier retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Merci Severus, ce sera tout, le congédia poliment Dumbledore.

\- Tout ? » répéta le jeune homme sans masquer sa surprise.

N'allait-il rien tenter pour contrecarrer la manœuvre de Malefoy ? Quel était l'intérêt de l'espionner s'ils le laissaient manipuler ses pions comme il l'entendait ?

« De toute évidence, Lucius Malefoy ne tend aucun piège aux Aurors, il est donc inutile d'empêcher leur mission. Bien que cela serve ses intérêts, ses informations vont nous permettre d'arrêter quatre dangereux Mangemorts. Si nous avions eu l'information un peu plus tôt, nous aurions pu le devancer, mais ce n'est pas le cas et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

Était-ce des reproches que Severus percevait dans la voix du directeur ? Il n'en était pas certain. Le vieil homme le regardait tranquillement de ses yeux clairs, ses mains croisées aux dessus de son bureau, comme s'ils discutaient d'un élève turbulent lors d'une réunion entre enseignants.

« Alors mes informations sont inutiles, lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

\- Pas vraiment. Nous savons désormais que Lucius Malefoy, Apurus Avery et Alecto Carrow – et nous pouvons ajouter son frère aussi – ne souhaitent pas réellement le retour de Voldemort. J'imagine que leur Maître finissait par prendre beaucoup de place, que les avantages à le servir ne compensaient plus entièrement les désavantages de son influence…

\- Ils ne sont pas moins dangereux pour autant, grinça Severus en songeant à la soif de violence du frère et de la sœur Carrow, que seule la prudence différenciait de Bellatrix.

\- Sûrement pas, et nous continuerons à leur chercher des motifs d'inculpation tant qu'ils ne seront pas à Azkaban.

\- Je pourrais témoigner contre eux, argua Severus férocement.

\- Quelle chance il y a-t-il que Malefoy soit emprisonné suite à votre témoignage ? Tout ce qui a été dit ce soir peut-être défendable. Nous ne pouvons risquer de révéler trop explicitement votre double rôle, Severus. »

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil. Il lui semblait soudainement las, comme épuisé par avance de ce que leur réservait le futur.

« Vous devez toujours pouvoir justifier vos actions devant Voldemort lorsqu'il reviendra. »

Severus émit un reniflement dubitatif avant de se lever. Le vieil homme présentait ceci comme un simple tour de passe-passe. Si Dumbledore voulait vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres crût sa fidélité acquise, il ferait mieux de l'envoyer rejoindre Bellatrix à Azkaban.

« Si c'est tout, monsieur le directeur… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et le maître de potion le salua de la même manière. Il quitta le bureau avec un empressement dissimulé. Ces discussions avec le directeur lui mettaient toujours les nerfs à vif.

Consultant l'heure, il constata qu'il n'était pas excessivement tard. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rejoindre ses appartements, les fourmillements d'excitation qui l'avaient pris lorsqu'il avait suivi Malefoy dans sa propre demeure étaient toujours présents, et bien qu'il ne sût si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise sensation, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Il effectua une rapide ronde dans les couloirs, surprenant un Serdaigle et une Serpentard soudés l'un à l'autre – il enleva autant de dizaines de points que de vêtements au sol – avant de se décider à rejoindre Potter.

- _Harry Potter –_

Dudley s'agitait dans le noir à quelques mètres de là, et bientôt une plainte basse s'éleva du lit à barreau. Harry se redressa pour voir à la lueur de la veilleuse le visage rouge du bébé accroché à la rambarde du lit. Quelques larmes perlaient déjà sur son visage rond, comme en proie à une grande peine.

« Dud'e ? couina Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Nanouépate, zeveunanou ! » babilla Dudley dans son dialecte de nourrisson.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et fouilla le sol de la chambre du regard. Une partie de lui savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, dans la chambre avec son cousin, mais une autre se trouvait entièrement aux côtés de son jeune alter-ego. Et cette partie là comprenait parfaitement le dialecte inintelligible utilisé par les deux enfants lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et traduisait aisément « _nanouépate_ » par « Nanou est par terre ». En effet Nanou, le lapin en peluche qui ne quittait jamais Dudley, avait glissé entre les barreaux du lit, désormais hors d'atteinte.

Harry regarda fixement la peluche, et souhaita de tout son cœur qu'elle retournât dans les bras de Dudley. Aussitôt, comme si cela ne lui demandait aucun effort, Nanou le lapin s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit entre les mains impatientes de l'enfant qui avait regardé avec admiration sa peluche voler.

« Ala ! gazouilla Harry.

\- Aci ! » répondit Dudley en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

Les larmes avaient quitté le visage du bébé grassouillet tandis qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces Nanou entre ses bras. Harry s'apprêtait à se rallonger à son tour aux côtés de son ours en peluche quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le son de la télévision allumée dans le salon s'immisça dans la chambre tandis que la silhouette massive de Vernon se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe les garçons ? Vous devriez dormir depuis longtemps ! Vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche tout de même ? »

Malgré ses propos menaçants, sa voix était douce et il semblait plus fatigué qu'en colère. Le Harry plus âgé qui observait la scène le détailla avec attention. L'oncle Vernon se tenait légèrement courbé, comme las. Il portait encore son uniforme de bureau, n'ayant qu'un peu desserré sa cravate sur son ventre proéminent et à en juger par les miettes dans sa moustache, il mangeait lorsque le bruit l'avait attiré dans la chambre.

« 'avais pe'du Nanou, mais 'Arry m'a redonné ! » expliqua Dudley à son père.

L'oncle Vernon regarda le nourrisson aux yeux verts avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de balayer ses interrogations d'un geste de la main.

« Allez, sous les draps maintenant. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit avant demain ! »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent aussitôt et l'oncle Vernon vint leur caresser le haut du crâne chacun leur tour avant de quitter la pièce à pas feutrés.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brutalement et se redressa prestement. Son regard glissa sur les habituels affreux tableaux qui ornaient les murs de sa demeure tandis que les dernières bribes de son rêve s'évanouissaient. Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il songea un instant à son minuscule alter-ego et à l'ours en peluche qu'il avait serré dans ses bras : il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu un doudou ainsi, pourtant cela avait manifestement été le cas. Il savait que Dudley avait longtemps gardé Nanou, bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait dû, car il avait vu le lapin rabougri caché sous plusieurs piles de coussins un été où il s'était glissé dans la chambre de son cousin. Il se demandait où était passé son propre ours en peluche.

Reprenant ses esprits, son regard se tourna vers la porte où l'on avait de nouveau toqué, comprenant enfin ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il repoussa vaguement les livres et parchemins qui encombraient la table devant lui avant de se lever pour ouvrir.

« Rogue, » lâcha-t-il en guise de salutation, s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Il s'empressa de refermer la porte tandis que l'un des chats, le gros roux qu'il avait surnommé Potiron, en profitait pour s'échapper dans l'air glacial de la nuit. Harry émit un bruit amusé en avisant Rogue défaire sa cape, les pommettes rougies par le froid et les cheveux désordonnés par le vent. Ce n'était pas le genre de spectacle auquel son professeur l'avait habitué lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Rogue accrocha sa cape à la patère et Harry constata avec un amusement accru que l'homme avait pour une fois laissé ses sempiternelles robes noires de travail pour porter une touche de couleur. Bleu foncé. Rogue le regarda en haussant un sourcil et Harry se détourna, ne désirant pas lui faire penser qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Vous dormiez ? demanda l'homme avec un mélange d'agressivité et de dédain.

\- Pas du tout, je travaillais ! » répliqua Harry en retournant dans la cuisine, se réinstallant derrière ses grimoires.

Rogue le suivit, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Vous avez la trace de votre parchemin sur la joue, Potter. »

Harry le fusilla du regard et se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi l'homme venait-il l'emmerder aussi tard ? N'avait-il rien d'autre à faire un samedi soir ? Il supposait que non. Un peu comme lui.

« Je me suis peut-être assoupi, concéda Harry en grognant. La magie thermo-dimensionnelle, c'est des conneries ! »

Et pour renforcer ses paroles, Harry referma avec force le « Traité élémentaire des dimensions magiques » sur lequel il travaillait. Rogue ne fit aucune remarque sur la manière dont il maltraitait le livre et se contenta de récupérer le grimoire et de s'asseoir pour le feuilleter.

« Surtout dépassé à mon avis…

\- Hmph, répondit Harry, triant les parchemins étalés devant lui.

\- Je reviens de chez Malefoy, annonça Rogue en fermant dans un claquement sec le livre. J'y ai vu votre elfe de maison.

\- Je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison, répondit distraitement Harry en ajoutant un parchemin à la pile à jeter avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Que... Quoi ? Vous avez vu Weltz chez Malefoy ?

\- Lui même, entouré de ses congénères.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il – Il travaille là-bas ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Toutes les possibilités défilèrent dans son esprit. Weltz avait-il pu être racheté par les Malefoy ? Non c'était impossible, Dumbledore ne permettrait jamais cela. Alors était-il en mission pour son maître ? Le sorcier se servait-il de ses elfes de maison pour espionner ? Harry ne pouvait imaginer les risques s'il se faisait prendre : la vie d'un elfe de maison avait peu de valeur dans le monde sorcier et le meurtre de l'un d'eux dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver n'émouvrait pas grand monde au Département de la Justice Magique.

Rogue fit taire ses inquiétudes.

« Je ne pense pas. Il se livrait plutôt à une sorte de… propagande.

\- De propagande ? » répéta stupidement Harry.

Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il éclata de rire :

« Sur la liberté des elfes de maison ? »

Rogue acquiesça sèchement. Harry se renversa sur son siège, un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer aux lèvres. Il était celui qui avait encouragé Weltz à ne pas abandonner. Il devait bien cela à la mémoire de Dobby, premier elfe de maison libre, qui avait donné sa vie pour le protéger. Depuis qu'il avait tant appris sur le passé des elfes grâce à Weltz, il comprenait bien plus le combat de la S.A.L.E. Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour être indignée de leur condition, et Harry songeait parfois avec honte avec quelle relative indifférence il avait envisagé le problème lorsqu'il était adolescent.

« Malefoy possède beaucoup d'elfes ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils étaient nombreux ce soir, Malefoy en a sûrement loué un certain nombre à d'autres familles. C'est aussi probablement pour cela que Weltz a pu se glisser parmi eux.

\- Vous vous souvenez du nom de ceux qui l'écoutaient ?

\- Potter, est-ce que je ressemble pour vous à...

\- Oh, arrêtez ! le coupa Harry. Les elfes crient leur nom à tout bout de champs. N'y avait-il pas un Dobby ?

\- Oui, c'est probable… » concéda Rogue avec mauvaise grâce.

Harry éclata de nouveau de rire. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Dobby ne ressemblait en rien aux autres elfes de maison. Il avait trahi ses maîtres et sa libération, obtenue par la ruse, avait été une source de grand bonheur. Était-ce possible que Weltz ait contribué à faire de Dobby un elfe rebelle ?

« Potter… commença Rogue avec réticence. Weltz parlait aussi de vous.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Pas exactement de vous. Mais du garçon qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom et qui deviendra une personne grande et merveilleuse qui nous sauvera. »

Sa voix suintait d'ironie mais Harry ne releva pas. Il était abasourdi. Weltz avait parlé de lui à Dobby. La ferveur avec laquelle le petit elfe de maison l'avait défendu dès sa seconde année l'avait un temps surpris, mais il avait fini par s'y habiter et prendre le fait comme allant de soi. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les raisons de ce dévouement prenaient ses racines aussi profondément. Il avait cru que l'admiration de l'elfe pour lui n'était que le contre-pied de la haine des Malefoy à son égard, que Dobby détestait lui même.

Il n'en était rien. Weltz avait été à l'origine de ce culte que Dobby avait cultivé des années durant. Dobby lui avait sauvé la vie. Certes, il lui avait en premier lieu causé une flopée d'ennuis divers, mais l'elfe de maison l'avait aussi aidé à de nombreuses reprises. Le petit être était agaçant, mais comme pouvait l'être un frère cadet, imaginait Harry. Fatiguant, mais affectueux et l'elfe avait fini par faire parti de ceux auxquels il tenait. Et il s'était sacrifié, pour lui, rejoignant la liste des êtres aimés qui étaient morts par sa faute.

« Potter, » l'appela Rogue.

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vide vers Rogue. Tout sourire avait déserté son visage et son cœur. Il sentit une vague d'abattement glisser en lui, à la hauteur de la joie qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt.

« Potter, » répéta Rogue d'un ton sec.

Harry secoua la tête, la gorge nouée. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Rogue, lui dire la manière dont tout ceux qui l'entouraient finissaient par mourir tragiquement. Il se leva, cherchant à fuir le regard inquisiteur de l'homme. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu faire deux pas. Harry se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour affronter Rogue. Il n'était même pas en colère, pas cette fois.

Juste fatigué, triste, et seul.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et sortit de sous un fauteuil une bouteille d'eau de vie. Il l'avait dissimulée là autant pour éviter le regard désapprobateur de Weltz que pour s'empêcher d'en boire. La bouteille était à moitié vide, même si cela faisait des mois qu'il y touchait à peine. Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort d'Attraction sur un verre qui traversa la cuisine, évitant le regard furieux de Rogue.

Bien sûr, il ne supportait pas être ignoré, songea Harry en se versant une rasade d'alcool, les mains tremblantes.

Il s'en foutait. Il désirait juste arrêter de penser, de ressentir, ce manque, cette détresse, cette peur. Il voulait se procurer l'oubli, l'espace de quelques temps, occulter même cette réalité, celle où il savait que boire ne résoudrait aucun de ses problèmes, où il se sentait misérable pour cela, mais où il était incapable de s'arrêter.

Il vida d'une traite son verre.

Il le remplissait de nouveau lorsque la bouteille lui fut brutalement ôtée des mains.

« Ça suffit, grinça la voix grave de Rogue. Vous êtes encore en convalescence. »

Harry s'apprêta à lui rétorquer de se mêler de ses affaires, mais ce reproche ressemblait bien trop à l'un de ceux que Weltz pourrait lui faire. Et la petite créature tenait à lui.

Il n'était pas en colère. Juste usé, fatigué, abandonné. Encore trop conscient pour oublier les remontrances de Weltz et crier sur Rogue. Alors il se contenta de le regarder rejoindre la cuisine, poser la bouteille entre deux livres sur la table et sortir une bouilloire qu'il posa sur le feu.

Il préparait du thé, constata Harry avec une surprise détachée en s'asseyant lourdement sur son fauteuil. De lointains souvenirs remontèrent dans sa mémoire, où Ron préparait une tasse de thé, arguant que c'était toujours ce que faisait sa mère lorsque quelqu'un ne se sentait pas bien. Songer à son ami lui mit du baume au cœur. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine, apaisant légèrement la nausée qui contractait ses entrailles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue lui fourrait la tasse entre les mains sans le regarder, s'asseyant dans l'autre fauteuil disponible. Harry murmura un léger merci en enroulant ses doigts autour de l'anse. Il plongea son visage dans les vapeurs de citron et d'orange qui émanaient du breuvage, attendant qu'il refroidît avant de boire.

« Allez-vous me révéler la raison de tout ceci ? »

Harry observa Rogue derrière ses lunettes qui se couvraient de buée. L'homme ne le regardait pas directement, remuant son thé comme s'il la réponse importait peu. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il haussa un sourcil méprisant mais Harry n'était pas dupe. C'était dérangeant de se dire qu'il parvenait à voir au delà de son attitude. Derrière cette fausse indifférence, le Gryffondor percevait parfaitement la curiosité qui le travaillait mais, derrière encore, il existait dans le regard de Severus Rogue une once de sollicitude, une réelle inquiétude. À moins qu'il n'inventât cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il en doutait, Rogue s'échinait trop à le lui cacher. Pour cette raison, il décida de lui répondre, au moins en partie :

« Beaucoup de personnes ont… vont admirer Harry Potter. »

Harry soupira, soufflant sur une volute de fumée qui s'enroulait devant ses yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé cela, continua-t-il. Je ne parle même pas de la popularité mais de… »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Rogue resta patiemment silencieux tandis qu'il avalait une courte gorgée chaude pour l'aider à formuler ses pensées.

« Certains vont… mourir pour moi. Pour me protéger, pour me sauver. Je ne le mérite pas. Ma vie ne vaut pas qu'on… »

Harry serra les dents. Pourquoi abordait-il ce sujet avec Rogue ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer devant lui, même si une petite voix sournoise lui rappelait qu'il était déjà tombé bien bas en compagnie de l'homme.

« Vous vous donnez bien trop d'importance Potter, » claqua la voix sèche de Rogue.

Harry releva vivement le visage vers lui mais Rogue se contenta de rouler des yeux devant son œillade furibonde.

« Je ne connais pas le futur, ni les circonstances, ni même de qui il est question, mais il est assez simple pour moi de deviner ce qui va se passer. Vous êtes celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lorsqu'il reviendra, tout le monde s'attendra probablement à ce que vous recommenciez cet exploit improbable. Vous êtes le héros, celui qui incarne l'espoir et toutes ces valeurs stupides. C'est ainsi, les gens ont besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire. Vous n'avez peut-être rien demandé, mais malheureusement pour vous, vous êtes le réceptacle de ces idéaux. Alors des gens vont mourir pour vous, mais ils ne le feront pas parce qu'ils estiment que votre vie vaut plus que la leur. Ils mourront pour défendre leurs idéaux, pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment, pour que vous tuiez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir :

« Cessez donc avec cet air ahuri, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris cela, c'est que vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. »

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait la bouche entrouverte de stupeur et la tasse entre ses doigts penchait dangereusement, oubliée. Sirius n'était pas mort pour lui. Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus n'étaient pas morts pour lui. Ils avaient fait leur propre choix. Ce n'était pas seulement se dire qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour les sauver : il n'avait jamais eu à les sauver. Cela n'atténuait pas le manque, mais le nœud qui se nichait dans sa poitrine se délia légèrement. Dobby était mort en elfe libre. Ce n'était pas honorer sa mémoire que de souhaiter qu'il ne l'eût jamais rencontré, pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

Même après des années, la culpabilité revenait régulièrement, acérée. Bien plus que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard ou qu'il parcourait la Grande-Bretagne en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Peut-être que quelque part son inconscient lui reprochait d'être ici, en sécurité dans ce cottage au milieu de nulle part.

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue dont les yeux d'un noir profond le fixaient implacablement.

« Vous avez raison… » murmura le jeune Gryffondor.

Ses amis avaient dû lui répéter des dizaines de fois qu'il n'était pas responsable de toutes ces morts mais comme souvent, la parole d'un ennemi avait eu plus d'impact que toutes les autres. Mais Rogue n'était plus vraiment un ennemi, non ? En tout cas, l'homme ne profita pas de sa concession.

Ce soir, si le Serpentard l'avait interrogé sur le futur, peut-être Harry se serait-il montré plus amène, plus expansif. Mais l'homme ne demanda rien. Il resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, sa tasse vide négligemment posée sur l'accoudoir.

Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques paroles de plus lorsque le Mangemort quitta la chaumière, bien plus tard, mais Harry s'était senti étrangement apaisé.


	23. Exactions

**Exactions**

 

 

Severus suivit de loin le procès de Barty Croupton Jr., Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Aucun des Mangemorts ne nia son allégeance ou ses crimes, ce qui était non seulement une erreur mais aussi une faute de mauvais goût selon Lucius. Severus n’avait rien ajouté. S’il y avait quelque chose qu’il avait appris dès sa première année à Serpentard, c’était de toujours se désolidariser de ceux qui se faisaient prendre.

La condamnation des Mangemorts avait déclenché une vague d’euphorie dans le monde sorcier. Partout, les sorciers désiraient tourner définitivement la page sur les sombres évènements de la décennie passée. Malfoy participait aux manifestations de joie publique avec une hardiesse qui laissait Severus partagé entre la surprise et le dégoût. Dans les journaux, il ne fut pas mention à un seul instant des liens entre les Malfoy et les Lestrange.

En privé, avec les Mangemorts, Lucius laissa apparaître une peine contenue pour leurs anciens camarades. Pourtant, Severus savait que derrière cette façade, il était particulièrement satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il pouvait prétendre avoir agi pour préserver les intérêts de tous en les dénonçant, mais Malefoy pensait avant tout à lui et à sa famille. La preuve était que seuls Avery et Carrow semblaient être au courant de sa délation.

Lucius jouait un triple jeu périlleux, mais il s’en sortait habilement. Après tout, n’était-ce pas ce qu’ils faisaient tous ? Parfois Severus se demandait si l’aristocrate n’avait pas percé à jour son propre double jeu.

Croupton Sr. se montra intraitable avec son fils, ce qui contraria partiellement les plans de Malefoy. Pourtant, la popularité du Directeur de la Justice Magique baissa malgré tout. Paradoxalement, ce fut cette intransigeance face à son propre fils qui lui valut le déclin de son capital sympathie. Croupton apparaissait comme inhumain et sans cœur. Désiraient-ils réellement confier les rênes de leur destin à un homme capable de condamner son fils unique à Azkaban sans même sourciller, en ces temps de paix retrouvée ?

Un soir, Severus entendit une sorcière filiforme s’exclamer à la Tête de Sanglier :

« Je l’ai toujours trouvé un peu froid… »

Ce qui résumait l’avis de nombreux sorciers.

Les élections du Conseil eurent lieu fin mai. Malgré les manœuvres de Malefoy, de nombreux radicaux anti-magie noire furent élus, mais aussi des modérés et des pro-Moldus. Avec les défenseurs des familles de Sang-Pur déjà présents dans le Conseil, les différents groupes se tenaient mutuellement dans un équilibre périlleux.

Les élections afin de nommer le Ministre de la magie étaient prévues pour septembre et malgré sa perte de popularité, Croupton restait en tête des sondages. Ce qui, bien sûr, contrariait Malefoy et les autres Mangemorts.

« L’enthousiasme des sorciers à son égard ne cesse de chuter, disait l’aristocrate un soir où ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans son cabinet d’étude. Ce qu’il nous faudrait, c’est juste un peu plus de temps… »

Severus avait averti Dumbledore que les anciens Mangemorts cherchaient à repousser les élections. Il ignorait ce que le chef de l’Ordre du Phénix avait fait pour empêcher cela. Pour être honnête, il ignorait qui était le candidat idéal de Dumbledore, puisque que Croupton ne semblait pas avoir obtenu son aval inconditionnel. Il existait une différence entre prohiber la magie noire et soutenir la tolérance envers les Moldus comme le faisait Dumbledore. Peut-être celui-ci considérait Croupton comme trop dangereux si jamais sa volonté de protéger les Moldus et les nés-Moldus faiblissait, spécialement face aux grandes familles de Sang-Pur dont il était issu. L’idée d’assouvir les Moldus à la domination des sorciers existait bien avant la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle avait manifestement survécu à sa chute.

L’année scolaire touchait à sa fin lorsque Malefoy le convia de nouveau chez lui après de longues semaines de silence. Severus se rendit au manoir après avoir surveillé les élèves de quatrième année composer. Il traversa le parc vide en cette période d’examen, le soleil chatoyant contrastant avec la pénombre et la fraîcheur de ses cachots.

Severus fronça les sourcils lorsque Mettius le majordome ne le conduisit pas en direction du cabinet d’étude, comme habituellement, mais dans une autre aile du manoir. Mettius annonça son arrivé dans une salle chaudement décorée, plus grande que le cabinet d’étude. Parmi les quelques fauteuils disposés en cercle autour de celui de Malefoy, trois étaient déjà occupés.

« Severus, s’exclama Lucius sans se lever, trônant au centre de la pièce. Rejoins-nous ! »

Severus pénétra dans le cercle, pivotant sur lui même pour englober les trois Mangemorts présents du regard. Apurus Avery lissait pensivement sa moustache en regardant Severus entrer, tapotant avec impatience l'accoudoir de son autre main. Gene Yaxley lui jeta une œillade mauvaise, renforçant l'aspect sinistre qu'il arborait. Walden Macnair emplissait tout le fauteuil avec son immense carcasse, les muscles de son cou aussi épais que ceux d'un taureau, contrastant avec l'aspect élancé des autres sorciers.

«  Messieurs, salua-t-il.

\- Je continue de maintenir que tout ceci est grotesque, cracha Yaxley en fixant Malefoy.

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de partir, en ce cas... » susurra l'aristocrate avec un sourire froid.

Yaxley fit une moue dégoûtée mais ne bougea pas. Severus s'assit avec un sentiment de satisfaction : en cette heure et en ce lieu, sa présence avait plus de valeur que celle de Yaxley. C'était sans conteste une victoire.

« Comme vous le savez tous, commença Malefoy tandis qu'un elfe de maison apparaissait pour leur servir à boire, les élections approchent, et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il serait préférable qu'elles soient... décalées à plus tard, dirons-nous. Or, je sais de source sûre qu'un vote au Conseil aura prochainement lieu pour déterminer la date. J'ai parlé à nombre de nos amis qui partagent nos idées, et ils donneront leur voix pour repousser l'échéance, mais nous craignons d’être en minorité.

\- Aucun de nous n'est au Conseil, intervint Macnair, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas le but de cette réunion. »

Yaxley et Avery se regardèrent un bref instant. De toute évidence, ils savaient de quoi il retournait. Severus commençait lui même à avoir une petite idée.

« Eh bien... Nous pouvons toujours nous servir de notre force de conviction sur les autres membres du Conseil, répondit tranquillement Malefoy avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suppose que vous avez déjà fait la liste de ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'être corrompus, » glissa Severus avec mordant. Puis il se tourna vers Macnair comme s'il était l'un de ses élèves particulièrement stupide. « Vois-tu, nos amis ici présents ont probablement déjà largement contribué à l'effort en versant de généreuses parts de leur patrimoine pour acheter les membres du Conseil. Mais s’ils nous on conviés, c'est que cela n'a pas été suffisant. Je ne vois pas notre ami Fenrir ici, je suppose donc que l'époque n'est pas propice à ce genre de pression. Tout comme la méthode de l'Imperium, sans quoi Yaxley s'en serait chargé sans notre aide. » Comme aucun des sorciers ne l'interrompait, il estima qu'il avait vu juste et continua : « Ma question est donc... En quoi sommes-nous utiles ? »

Avery lança un regard mi- triomphant à Yaxley qui se renfrogna.

« En effet Severus, répondit Malefoy, c’est bien là la question. En réalité, il ne nous manque que deux petites voix pour obtenir la majorité nécessaire mais... »

D'un geste de la main, il évoqua son impuissance.

«  C'est là que tu interviens, Severus, poursuivit Avery. Je me rappelle qu’en septième année, tu m'avais parlé d'une potion qui permettait d'influencer les actes. Un substitut admirable à l'Imperium, et totalement inconnu du reste du monde sorcier, puisque tu en étais l'inventeur. Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est ceci qui t'avait permis de rejoindre notre Maître.

\- C’est vrai, répondit tranquillement le maître des potions. Mais il n’en a guère eu l’utilité, l'Imperium était plus direct et plus rapide.

\- Les temps changent, reprit Avery. Nous sommes désormais dans une époque où la discrétion prévaut sur la rapidité. Penses-tu pouvoir la préparer ? »

Severus prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il pouvait prétendre que les délais étaient trop courts, ou que les ingrédients étaient trop difficiles à obtenir, mais il avisa le regard mauvais de Yaxley. Il n'attendait que cela, qu’il avoue sa faiblesse. Il devait leur garantir de confectionner cette potion, et il trouverait bien une autre raison pour expliquer l'échec de celle-ci.

« Certains ingrédients seront complexes à trouver, mais rien qui ne serait hors de votre portée je suppose... »

Malefoy et Avery hochèrent la tête.

« Je le ferai alors, confirma Severus.

\- Cela ne me dit pas ce que moi je dois faire, insista Macnair.

\- Toute potion nécessite d'être administrée... souligna Malefoy avant d'être coupé par Yaxley.

\- Tu devras la donner aux victimes. Tu travailles au Ministère, tu as certains contacts avec eux, tu es le mieux placé pour cela. »

En d'autres mots, ils laissaient Macnair faire le sale boulot. Si quelque chose tournait mal, aucun d'entre eux ne serait compromis. Macnair n'avait ni la richesse de Malefoy, Yaxley ou Avery, et aucun talent particulier, contrairement à Severus. Il était un pion sacrifiable. Si Macnair comprit quoi que ce fût à cela, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais Severus en doutait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait simplement bien appris à obéir.

«  Bien, répondit-il simplement.

\- Dans ce cas, levons nos verres aux élections. »

Les cinq anciens Mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Malefoy affichait une mine satisfaite tandis que Yaxley semblait toujours contrarié.

«  Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, lâcha celui-ci en finissant son verre, j'ai à faire. »

Il se leva, aussitôt suivit par Macnair :

« Gene, à propos des Mol-

\- Pas maintenant, » siffla Yaxley, ne parvenant pas à retenir le regard inquiet qu’il lança en direction de Malefoy et de Severus.

Ce dernier n’en rata rien. Les deux Mangemorts prirent congé avec les salutations habituelles. Severus laissa quelques instants s’écouler avant de se lever à son tour.

« Pas la peine de faire venir Mettius, je trouverai le chemin de la sortie moi même, » dit-il en quittant Malefoy et Avery.

Une fois hors de leur champ de vision, il se hâta. Arrivant près de l’immense hall d’entrée, il ralentit le pas afin d’être aussi silencieux que son ombre. Macnair et Yaxley se tenaient là, marchant à pas lents vers la sortie.

« … dans ce cas à mardi, disait Yaxley.

\- À mardi, » répondit Macnair avec un sourire réjoui.

Severus se figea. Un frisson glacial remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il connaissait ce sourire satisfait, ce regard de connivence. Il les avait vus tant de fois lors des réunions de Mangemorts qu’ils évoquaient instantanément en lui des souvenirs de voix déchirées et de corps tordus.

La première fois qu’il avait vu cette expression abjecte, il sortait tout juste de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé un groupe de Mangemorts punir une famille de sorciers, pour une raison dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Il se rappelait néanmoins avec acuité du regard brillant de Fenrir Greyback, dévoilant ses dents trop pointues pour être humaines, reniflant l’odeur du sang frais avec délectation. Severus s’était tourné vers ses compagnons, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, mais aucun d’entre eux n’avait partagé son mépris pour le loup-garou. Chaque sorcier dans l’entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres considérait Greyback avec condescendance, mais là, en cet instant, la même lueur lubrique étincelait dans chacun de leur regard, tandis que les cris de détresse emplissaient leurs oreilles et que les sorts fusaient.

C’était pour cela que les Mangemorts portaient des masques, songeait-il parfois. Pour masquer cette expression si reconnaissable.

Il l’avait revue de nombreuses fois par la suite, cette expression, cette soif de sang et, une fois leurs plus bas instincts assouvis, cet air repu, ce visage satisfait.

Le même qu’arboraient Yaxley et Macnair à l’instant.

Ils continuaient.

Malgré la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré les arrestations, malgré le scandale de l’affaire Londubat, et la façon dont Malefoy l’avait traitée, ils continuaient.

La colère enfla dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvaient-ils, comment osaient-ils ?

Comment ne s’en était-il pas aperçu ?

La Gazette du Sorcier n’avait reporté aucune attaque, aucune violence, depuis des mois. Même les Londubat avaient été un cas isolé.

Pourtant, il savait qu’il ne se trompait pas.

Il regarda, le cœur glacé de dégoût, les deux Mangemorts quitter le manoir.

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

 La sueur glissait lentement entre ses omoplates. Expirant bruyamment, Harry fixa du regard son objectif, le haut de la colline, et se força à reprendre une foulée régulière. D’un instant à l’autre, ses jambes le lâcheraient, mais pour l’heure, il tenait, tentant de repousser ses limites. Il savourait l’exaltation de sentir son corps répondre à ses impulsions, ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, ses poumons se vider. Les derniers mètres étaient toujours les plus durs mais un sentiment de profonde satisfaction le prit lorsqu’il franchit la crête verdoyante. À bout de souffle, trottinant toujours, il contempla la pente douce en contrebas. Des moutons broutaient paresseusement quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, tâches blanchâtres dans l’immensité verte, et des arbres biscornus se déployaient ci et là entre quelques barrières branlantes et des chemins de terre sinueux. Il lui faudrait peu d’effort pour dévaler la pente : il pouvait aller encore un peu plus loin. Alors, il ne s’arrêta pas et repartit au pas de course, ses chaussures détachant des mottes de terre rendue grasse et humide par la pluie.

C’était toujours ainsi qu’il procédait, depuis quelques semaines, désormais que ses longues séances de marche s’étaient transformées en course forcée. Il se fixait des objectifs du regard et, une fois atteints, il en repoussait les limites, jusqu’à s’effondrer à bout de force sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il était étrange de parvenir à se sentir aussi mal et aussi bien en même temps. Pourtant, il éprouvait une joie brute à pousser à bout son corps. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il jouait au Quidditch, l’enivrement de la liberté, le vent sifflant aux oreilles. Là, c’était une réappropriation, une manière à lui de se prouver qu’à défaut de contrôler sa vie, il contrôlait son corps.

 Expire. Inspire. Une colline franchie. Expire. Inspire. Cette fois-ci, le paysage qui s’étalait à ses pieds différait des dizaines de creux verdoyants qu’il avait déjà parcourus. Une route goudronnée serpentait en contrebas et les toits de quelques maisons dépassaient par dessus le relief à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Harry n’était jamais arrivé aussi loin jusqu’à présent, et cette fois-ci ce fut par curiosité qu’il dévala la pente.

Il se glissa sous la barrière en barbelé qui délimitait le pâturage, manquant de glisser dans le fossé gorgé d’eau qui bordait la route. Il l’enjamba, une chaussure déjà à moitié plongée dans le mélange d’herbe, d’eau et de boue, avant d’atteindre le goudron du chemin. Reprenant son souffle, il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et, certain de ne pas être observé, sortit sa baguette afin de se sécher. Il en profita pour sortir sa bouteille d’eau miniaturisée à laquelle il fit reprendre sa taille originale et but les dernières gorgées qu’elle contenait.

Rangeant sa baguette, il se dirigea vers un groupement de maisons qu’il ne pouvait qualifier de village, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Une petite dizaine de fermes fleurissaient le long de la route, construites de pierres grises et d’ardoises bleues. Le vent et le soleil intermittent avaient séché la sueur qui poissait ses vêtements le temps qu’il atteigne le premier bâtiment, lui permettant de reprendre contenance.

Il passa devant une cour en terre battue autour de laquelle s’organisaient plusieurs bâtiments, dont un poulailler et un grand édifice ouvert aux quatre vents qui devait servir de bergerie à certaines époques de l'année. Aussitôt, sentant son approche, un chien aux poils courts et grisâtres se leva et lança un aboiement sonore. Une voix de femme l'arrêta immédiatement et le canidé retourna s'allonger le long d'un mur, fixant Harry de ses yeux perçants. Une dame entre deux âges était assise sur le seuil de sa porte, une bassine devant elle, un gros couteau dans une main, un navet dans l'autre. Elle repoussa ses cheveux auburn de son visage en regardant Harry s'approcher. Quelques rides émaillaient le coin de ses yeux inquisiteur, rendant le jeune homme mal à l’aise. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et avisa un robinet fiché dans un mur :

«  Bonjour, je peux la remplir ? » demanda-t-il en montrant sa bouteille.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, lâchant son légume pour se saisir d'un autre, s'essuyant rapidement la main sur son tablier. Harry s’accroupit près de la fontaine et sursauta lorsque la femme prit la parole :

« Que faites-vous dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix bien plus douce qu’il ne l’aurait supposé.

\- Juste de passage... Je cours, » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

C'était la première conversation qu’il entretenait avec une autre personne que Rogue et Weltz depuis des semaines, et quelque part, il ressentit le besoin qu'elle se prolonge. Sa bouteille pleine, il s'approcha du chien qui le renifla avec curiosité, passant avec inquisition sa truffe dans ses vêtements. Ceux-ci devaient être imprégnés de l’odeur des chats qui avaient envahi sa demeure.

«  C'est un beau chien, » lança Harry un peu au hasard.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Tante Pétunia n’aurait probablement jamais osé poser ses yeux dessus, de peur de se salir, mais les seuls chiens qu’il avait connus étaient Crockdur et Patmol. Ce molosse-ci en valait bien un autre.

« Elle a tendance à blesser les moutons au lieu de les guider, alors on ne peut rien faire avec elle... répondit la fermière en haussant les épaules. Mais mon mari s'est attaché à elle, alors elle reste ici.

\- Je vois, murmura Harry, qui ne connaissait rien des préoccupations d'éleveur de caprins.

\- Vous courrez dans le coin, alors ? reprit-elle d'un air dubitatif.

\- Oui, en fait je fais du camping, » improvisa-t-il, parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître trop étrange.

Après tout, aucun Moldu, ni aucun sorcier, ne pouvait voir sa chaumière, à moins de connaître l’astuce. La femme lui jeta un regard comme si elle trouvait cela encore plus absurde, mais esquissa malgré tout un sourire. Elle prit un autre navet dans la bassine à côté d'elle, ses mains déjà noueuses pour son âge s’agitant avec habilité pour en ôter la peau. Un journal trainait sur la marche à côté d’elle, et Harry le montra de la main :

« Quelles nouvelles y a-t-il du le monde extérieur ? demanda-t-il dans une vaine tentative de relancer la conversation.

\- Il doit dater de quelques jours, répondit-elle avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule. Vous pouvez le prendre si vous voulez. »

Harry accepta. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le lire, mais l'offre était aimable et il ne voulait pas refuser. Il manquait quelques pages car elle s'en était servi pour poser ses épluchures, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'apprêta à partir, puisqu’il était manifestement incapable d’interactions sociales, lorsqu'elle l'arrêta :

« Attendez. Vous prendriez bien un navet pour manger dans votre tente ? Et si je vous donne quelques œufs, vous ne risquez pas de les briser en courant, hein ? »

Harry resta muet de stupéfaction quand la femme lui fourra le légume entre les mains et se dirigea vers le poulailler. La chienne grise la suivit aussitôt mais la fermière la repoussa alors qu'elle passait la porte grillagée pour récupérer quelques œufs qu'elle glissa dans une boite et tendit à Harry.

« Merci, » balbutia Harry incapable de formuler autre chose.

Cet acte de gentillesse le prenait de court, mais la femme aux cheveux auburn ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle haussa encore une fois les épaules et reprit son activité sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Harry la remercia encore avant de s'éloigner.

Il regarda le légume et sentit un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était prêt, une bonne fois pour toute, à se réconcilier avec Weltz. Il l’inviterait ce soir à manger, et lui cuisinerait un bon plat. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à l’idée de revoir la petite créature.

Harry espérait que l'elfe aimait la purée de navet.

 

_– Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus fulminait. Excédé, il repoussa la Gazette du Sorcier pour ouvrir d’un mouvement sec le Sorcier du Matin. Mais les titres du journal étaient aussi affligeants que dans tous les précédents qu’il avait épluchés. Il en avait lu chaque ligne, jusqu’au moindre mot de la rubrique nécrologique, mais nulle part il n’avait trouvé le moindre indice indiquant que les Mangemorts continuaient leur passe-temps sordide. Aucune mort suspecte, aucune disparition signalée, pas le moindre accident pouvant suggérer un acte malveillant de leur part.

Il _savait_ qu’il avait raison. Ce n’était pas une question d’instinct. Il avait analysé froidement les faits, évalué les raisons, comparé les possibilités. Les indices pouvaient paraître faibles, mais il était persuadé ne pas se tromper. Il lui manquait juste la preuve définitive à mettre sous le nez de Dumbledore.

Il s’était rendu dans l’Allée des Embrumes, avait parlé avec quelques unes de ses connaissances les plus méprisables, mais il n’avait rien appris qui aurait pu étayer sa conviction.

Irrité, il souffla une énième fois en constatant que le Sorcier du Soir avait consacré deux pages à l’essor de l’élevage d’hippogriffe.

« Professeur Rogue, vous montrez autant de mécontentement que mes Gryffondors durant une interrogation surprise. »

Severus grogna pour toute réponse, jetant un coup d’œil par dessus son journal. Minerva McGonagall était la seule présente dans la salle des professeurs. Attablée à quelques places de Severus, elle corrigeait déjà les épreuves qui avaient eu lieu une semaine plus tôt, ce que Severus ne comprenait pas. L’année scolaire se terminait dans quelques jours, et ils disposeraient par la suite de plusieurs semaines pour noter les copies. Il n’était pas vraiment impatient à l’idée de lire les inepties que ses élèves avaient couchées sur le papier, et la plupart de ses collègues partageaient son sentiment. Il avait entendu Pomona Chourave inviter les autres professeurs à prendre le thé derrière ses serres.

McGonagall posa sa plume et releva le regard.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait donc soupirer ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle avec emphase en tendant le bras pour se saisir de la Gazette du Sorcier.

D’un geste du poignet, elle déplia le journal. Elle fixa la Une de ses yeux perçants en pinçant les lèvres.  

« Le mariage de Kate Staring et Khol Arken : un succès, lut-elle. C’est le bonheur des autres qui vous désespère ainsi ?

- Plutôt le manque affligeant d’informations importantes et de fond intelligent dans les articles… répondit Severus avec un rictus.

\- Si les journaux en sont revenus à traiter en une des sujets aussi insignifiants, c’est plutôt bon signe, dit-elle d’une voix calme.

\- Bon signe ? répéta Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Plus de meurtres, plus d’attaques. La guerre est vraiment dernière nous.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que les journaux n’en parlent plus qu’il ne se passe plus rien, » assena Severus.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, accentuant les rides de son front.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Les Mangemorts responsables de… » Sa voix trembla légèrement mais elle se reprit. « … du sort d’Alice et Frank Londubat sont à Azkaban. Qui d’autre pourrait… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Severus fit un geste du menton qui ne l’engageait à rien mais qui restait largement explicite.

« Vous en avez parlé à Alb- au professeur Dumbledore ? reprit-elle d’une voix plus dure.

\- Bien sûr, » répondit Severus sèchement.

McGonagall lui lança un regard réprobateur pour l’avertir du ton employé, mais Severus passa outre : il n’était plus son élève.

Severus s'était empressé de rapporter ses soupçons auprès du directeur, mais celui-ci avait été bien plus intéressé par les manœuvres politiques de Malefoy. Le jeune maître de potions ne comprenait pas. Quelle importance si les Sang-Purs étaient en majorité au Conseil ou non, s'ils pouvaient déjà se livrer à leurs sordides occupations sans être inquiétés ? L'Ordre du Phénix n'était-il pas là pour suppléer là où le Ministère de la Magie faisait défaut ?

Il ignorait pourquoi le Bureau des Aurors ne surveillait pas les vrais menaces, au lieu de perdre son temps ailleurs - combien de temps lui même avait-il fait l'objet d'une surveillance, inutilement ? Quelle bande d’incapables. Macnair et Yaxley devaient bien facilement échapper à leur surveillance, s'il y en avait une.

Au cours de son entretien avec Dumbledore, Severus avait plusieurs fois ramené le sujet, mais le vieil homme l'avait à chaque fois balayé avec désinvolture, préférant réfléchir aux différentes alternatives qu'ils possédaient face à la demande de Malefoy. Au diable la potion, avait eu envie de crier l'espion, mais il s'était maîtrisé.

Revenant au présent, il reprit :

« Mais monsieur le directeur ne semble pas faire grand cas de mes avertissements. »

Sa collègue le regarda un long moment avec gravité avant de répondre :

« Au contraire. Je pense qu’Albus Dumbledore est particulièrement attentif à ce que vous lui dites. »

Il y avait une implacabilité toute gryffondorienne dans son assertion. À quel point le vieil homme s’épanchait-il auprès de sa directrice-ajointe ? À Poudlard, McGonagall était son bras droit, mais dans l’Ordre ? Il l’ignorait. Il n’avait pas eu de contacts directs avec l’Ordre durant la guerre, il n’avait traité qu’avec Dumbledore.

Minerva interrompit ses réflexions en se replongeant dans ses copies :

« Vous feriez mieux de prendre l’air… »

Severus maugréa en empilant les journaux et comme il n’avait de toute façon rien d’autre à faire, il sortit. Il songea instant à retourner s’enfermer dans ses cachots pour contrarier McGonagall et ses élans paternalistes, mais c’était assurément trop puéril pour Severus Rogue. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant son prochain cours – dernier cours de l’année pour les Serpentards et Gryffondors de troisième année, il _savait_ que les gamins allaient être intenables – et décida de se mettre en condition avec l’autre insupportable Gryffondor. Peut-être Potter savait-il pour ces attaques de Moldus, comme il avait su pour les Londubat ?

Dehors, le soleil brillait d’un éclat insolent et durant le bref moment qui lui fallut pour atteindre les grilles de Poudlard, il fut obligé de retirer pas moins d’une cinquantaine de points à divers élèves surexcités, entre les batailles d’eau intempestives et l’utilisation d’objets illicites, comme si la fin d’année faisait oublier aux élèves les règles élémentaires.

La perspective des vacances détraquait le cerveau des étudiants, tout comme celui des professeurs qui contemplaient tout ceci une dizaine de mètres plus loin sans esquisser un seul geste pour remettre de l’ordre, sirotant leur thé en s’esclaffant.

Severus transplana de fort mauvaise humeur.

Un vent rafraichissant balayait le creux des collines où vivait Potter. La porte s’ouvrit d’elle même lorsqu’il toqua et il pénétra aussitôt dans l’antre de fraicheur. Les épais murs de pierre préservaient la chaumière de la température estivale.

Attablé dans la cuisine, Potter leva à peine le regard, agitant négligemment sa baguette pour refermer la porte.

« ‘jour, » marmonna-t-il, sa plume suspendue dans les airs, de l’encre noire gouttant de la pointe sans qu’il ne le remarquât.

Pour une fois, la table était dégagée du capharnaüm qui caractérisait le jeune homme lorsqu’il se plongeait dans ses livres. Seuls une pile de grimoires et quelques parchemins encombraient un coin de la table. Severus laissa là le jeune homme à sa concentration et se dirigea vers le salon où son confortable fauteuil l’attendait.

Mais celui-ci était déjà occupé.

Le félin, paresseusement étalé sur l’épais coussin, entrouvrit les yeux en sentant sa présence. D’un large geste de la main, Severus essaya de le chasser, sans succès. Le chat tigré le regarda avec indifférence, ses pupilles vert anis plissées paresseusement. Severus lui rendit son regard, inflexible, puis après un temps ridiculement long où il comprit la stupidité de faire un duel de regard avec un chat, il tendit la main pour dégager la bête par la peau du cou.

La patte fusa, toutes griffes dehors, vive et acérée.

Severus ôta précipitamment sa main en retenant un juron. Il fit une nouvelle tentative, mais cette saleté de chat s’était désormais redressée, prêt à défendre son fauteuil de toutes ses griffes, l’extrémité de son immense queue panachée s’agitant. Aussi silencieusement qu’il le put, il ne voulait pas que Potter le vît dans une situation aussi ridicule, Severus essaya plusieurs subterfuges pour récupérer son fauteuil.

Cinq griffures plus tard, il battit en retraite.

Le maître de potions jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme attablé. Toujours concentré, il écrivait désormais à toute vitesse sur le parchemin, ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés lui tombant devant les yeux. Il n'avait rien remarqué, et si Severus songea un instant à ensorceler le félin aux griffes acérées, il renonça. Il savait d'instinct que la maudite créature ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement et Potter ne lui pardonnerait pas, même si ce n'était qu'un sort inoffensif.

Or, il avait besoin de lui de bonne humeur pour lui poser des questions.

Il se rabattit sur l'autre fauteuil, celui aux accoudoirs de cuivre. Ce n’était pas _vraiment_ comme s’il avait un fauteuil attribué. C’était ridicule. Décidément, il avait passé bien trop de temps chez Potter ces dernières semaines.

Il ramassa le journal qui encombrait le fauteuil et s'assit, le dépliant pour s'occuper les mains, fusillant du regard le félin par dessus les pages.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Potter poussa un soupir et se leva en s'étirant. Severus fit aussitôt semblant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda le jeune homme avec une politesse qui aurait fait pâlir James Potter.

Rogue secoua la tête, feignant toujours lire. Il l'observa du coin de l’œil s'approcher et lorsque Potter tendit les mains pour prendre possession du fauteuil, il faillit l'avertir de la férocité de la bête. Mais le garçon aux lunettes se saisit du chat sans aucun coup de griffe, et quand il s'installa, il le garda dans ses bras, caressant son épaisse fourrure.

« Les journaux moldus vous intéressent ? » demanda Potter avec nonchalance, plus occupé à caresser l'épaisse fourrure du félin tigré.

Severus lança son regard le plus terrifiant au chat, qui était désormais avachi dans les bras de Potter, malléable. Il lui retourna son regard en clignant des yeux dans la plus grande indifférence. Il retourna au journal, constatant en effet l’immobilité des photographies.

« Mmh, répondit-il.

\- Si je vous avais répondu ça quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'aurais été bon pour une semaine de retenues... » grommela Potter, mais il était trop occupé à caresser le chat pour que le reproche eût une quelconque force de conviction.

Le jeune homme grattait désormais le menton du félin avec une expression béate sur le visage.

« Oh oui, tu aimes ça hein, coutchi coutchi, » pépia-t-il à l’adresse du matou.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Les êtres humains devenaient ridicules dès qu’il s’agissait d’animaux de compagnie. Il suffisait de voir Argus Rusard avec sa chatte lorsqu’il était persuadé que personne ne le voyait. L’acariâtre concierge devenait soudainement aussi mielleux que le plus niais des Poufsouffles.

Le maître de potions préféra se plonger pour de bon dans la lecture du journal plutôt que de voir cela. Son regard s’arrêta avec dérision sur un article en particulier. Son amusement ne dura que quelques instants lorsqu’il lut l’article en question. Il se redressa, son esprit devenant soudainement fébrile.

« Merlin… » murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Potter releva la tête, une expression interrogative sur le visage. Severus lui tendit le journal en pointant l’article en question, à court de mots.

« Vous vous intéressez aux extra-terrestres maintenant ? railla Potter en y jetant un coup d’œil.

\- Avez-vous lu ? insista froidement Severus.

\- Venez en aux faits, exigea-t-il en roulant des yeux.  

\- Résumons un peu ce que nous avons. Un Moldu déclare avoir un trou de mémoire de plusieurs heures. Suite à cela, il est sujet à des douleurs, mais les médecins moldus sont incapables d’en trouver la cause, ni même d’alléger ses souffrances. Bien sûr que les Moldus attribuent cela aux extra-terrestres, à une force supérieure ou aux farfadets ! lâcha-t-il avec mépris. C’est ce qu'ils font toujours, et après tout les sorciers les encouragent dans ce sens depuis des siècles. »

Potter se figea, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?

\- J'insinue que je cherche depuis des jours des signes que les anciens Mangemorts s'amusent toujours à malmener et torturer des Moldus, et que je n'ai pas pensé un instant à regarder dans les journaux moldus, » siffla Severus, sentant la colère monter en lui.

Le chat frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de Potter pour qu'il reprît ses caresses, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il le reposa au sol pour se saisir du journal et lire de lui-même le court article sur le témoignage d'enlèvement extra-terrestre.

« Le Ministère doit forcément être au courant de cela, commença Potter, les Aurors…

\- Les Aurors, répliqua Severus avec mépris. Tous des incapables qui ne savent qu’agiter leur baguette dans tous les sens.

\- Maugrey a arrêté de nombreux mages noirs ! protesta Potter avec véhémence.

\- Ah, lui ! Très capable, sûrement, mais seulement lorsqu’il a vu la baguette plantée dans le corps de la victime, asséna Severus avec dérision. Il ne vaut guère mieux que les autres. »

Potter lui lança un regard noir, mais il avait les sourcils froncés, préoccupé. Severus récupéra le journal et relut l’article. Le nom de l’homme supposé avoir été enlevé était indiqué, mais pas son adresse.

« Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu passer à côté de cela… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Était-ce possible que le sorcier l’eût encore une fois tenu dans l’ignorance ? Il pinça les lèvres pour contenir sa frustration.

« Vous savez, avança prudemment Potter. Je ne pense pas que ce type de nouvelles est relayé dans les journaux nationaux… »

Severus haussa un sourcil pour l’inciter à continuer.

« C’est un journal local. Vous pouvez vérifier, à la page suivante ils parlent du tournoi annuel de lancer de patates. À tous les coups, le gars à qui c’est arrivé est le cousin de la copine du journaliste qui a écrit l’article. »

Potter se leva et arpenta la pièce les sourcils toujours froncés tandis que Severus réfléchissait furieusement. Plusieurs fois, Potter sembla sur le point de parler, avant de se raviser. Enfin, il demanda avec lenteur, comme incertain :

« Vous pensez donc que les Mangemorts ont attaqué et torturé des Moldus puis leur auraient… effacé la mémoire ? Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

\- Je le sais, gronda Severus agacé de devoir se justifier. Je les connais, je sais ce qu’ils font.

\- Mais… balbutia Potter. Pourquoi ?

\- Dois-je vraiment vous expliquer ? répliqua l’ancien Mangemort avec une grimace. Ils aiment ça, infliger de la souffrance, dominer les Moldus. C’est un jeu pour eux, presque un devoir. Mais surtout, ils ne peuvent pas s’en passer… »

Severus s’interrompit là avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Les moulures en bronze de l’accoudoir lui meurtrissaient les paumes à force d’avoir trop serré le poing. Potter l’observait avec un regard inquisiteur et Severus détourna le visage pour ne pas croiser ses yeux trop verts. Il sentait la rage grandir et gronder dans sa poitrine, emplissant son être d’un fourmillement irrépressible, d’un besoin d’agir, d’une démangeaison insoutenable. Il prit soudainement conscience de cette fureur qu’il réprimait depuis qu’il avait vu Macnair et Yaxley. Potter s’arrêta et le dévisagea avec insolence :

« Vous êtes vraiment en colère, constata-t-il avec une once de surprise dans la voix.

\- Qu’est ce que ça peut vous faire ? répliqua Severus, acerbe.

\- Je me demande juste ce qui vous fout en rogne, répliqua Potter sur le même ton puis continua d’une voix plus posée. Excusez-moi si ça a de quoi surprendre ! Je veux bien admettre que vous ne partagez pas, ou plus peut-être, leur idéologie, mais de là à éprouver la colère du juste…

\- Je n’éprouve pas la colère du juste, cracha Severus.

\- Je vois, rétorqua Potter d’une voix froide. En fait, vous êtes juste tout le temps en colère contre tout le monde. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais aucune réplique ne lui vint. Il voulait lui rétorquer que c’était faux, mais le jeune homme insolent avait touché un point affreusement juste, une introspection qu’il s’était toujours refusée. Il n’avait cessé d’être en colère depuis le début de son adolescence. Il grimaça. Non, cela remontait à bien avant. Mais le Gryffondor ne le laissa pas s’appesantir sur ce détail dérangeant :

« Alors, qu’est ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda-t-il comme si le sujet de sa colère ne l’intéressait plus.

\- Je pourrais prévenir Dumbledore, bien sûr, pour l’utilité que cela aurait…

\- Comment cela ? » interrogea-t-il perplexe.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant et, sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler, il sentit sa langue se délier. Toute la frustration qu’il couvait depuis quelques mois s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il s’épancha avec beaucoup moins de retenue qu’il ne l’avait fait avec McGonagall, vilipendant Dumbledore pour son manque de réaction face aux actions des Mangemorts. Potter l’écouta, le visage fermé. Lorsqu’il eut fini, Severus prit conscience de l’ampleur de l’erreur qu’il venait de commettre.

Il avait plusieurs fois entendu Potter grommeler contre Dumbledore, pour autant il restait le chef de l’Ordre du Phénix et il ignorait quels liens unissaient ou uniraient les deux sorciers. Venait-il de gâcher l’étrange confiance qu’il avait eu tant de mal à atteindre en laissant éclater sa colère contre le vieil homme ?

Pourtant celui-ci ne s’offusqua pas et ne se lança pas dans une défense courroucée de Dumbledore. Il sembla hésiter un instant, et Severus comprit qu’il savait quelque chose qu’il hésitait à partager. Enfin, il lâcha à contrecœur :

« Dumbledore s’occupe de Voldemort.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est affaibli, plus tout à fait un sorcier, ni probablement même un être vivant. Je le saurais si c’était le cas, je le sentirais grâce… » Il déglutit. « Grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres. »

C’était la première fois qu’il parlait de sa Marque avec autant de facilité. C’était à la fois sale et intime, quelque chose qui n’appartenait qu’à lui, une souillure qu’il protégeait sous ses couches de vêtements. Mais il s’était résolu : il ne pouvait obtenir des informations auprès de Potter sans lui même se dévoiler.

«  Ce que je veux dire, c’est que c’est à nous, les sous-fifres, de nous occuper des sous-fifres.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un sous-fifre dans cette histoire »

Potter lui fit un étrange sourire.

« Ce n’était pas un compliment, assena Severus. Je pensais à la prophétie.

\- Bien sûr que vous pensiez à la prophétie, grommela Potter. Ce n’est pas la question pour le moment, tant que Voldemort se balade entre la vie et la mort, ce n’est pas mon affaire.

\- Mais c’est celle de Dumbledore ? demanda Severus, dubitatif.

\- Disons qu’il doit… découvrir certaines choses par lui même. Pour me les communiquer par la suite. Bon, se reprit Potter comme s’il avait conscience de trop en révéler. Il faut savoir ce qui vous intéresse. Mettre hors d’état de nuire les Mangemorts ou discuter théologie prophétique.

\- Qu’est ce que vous proposez ? » demanda Severus en acceptant le recadrage de la conversation.

Il avait déjà beaucoup appris ce soir. Il rangea ces informations dans son esprit pour les analyser plus tard. Potter haussa les épaules.

« Aller à la rédaction du journal pour avoir les coordonnées de la victime et l’interroger, voir s’il s’est vraiment fait attaquer. Vérifier s’il y a d’autres cas similaires. Essayez de comprendre comment ils choisissent leurs victimes. Faire le travail que devraient faire les Aurors, je suppose.

\- Et après, demanda Severus avec mordant. Quel est la suite de votre si brillant plan ? Tout révéler aux Aurors pour qu’ils prennent l’affaire en main ? »

Le jeune homme haussa encore une fois les épaules, détournant son regard.

« On improvisera. »


	24. Macnair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Résumé de ce qu’il s’est passé avant parce que la dernière publication date tout de même : Severusa écouvert que les Mangemorts encore en liberté organisaient des attaques contre des moldus, et ce sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Bien qu’il ait prévenu Dumbledore, il décide de prendre ce problème en main, aux côtés de Harry. Grâce à ce dernier, il retrouve la trace de l’une des attaques dans un journal moldu. La victime semble croire s’être faite enlever par des extra-terrestres. Les deux sorciers enquêtent… (on est d’accord, ça fait très club des 5 tout ça…)

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

La femme les regarda un long moment avec suspicion derrière ses grosses lunettes. Harry lui offrit un sourire avenant, qui augmenta la défiance de la journaliste. Comment les autres parvenaient-ils à obtenir ce qu’ils désiraient de leurs congénères ? Il avait vu Tom Jedusor embobiner professeurs et clients d’un simple sourire. Pour sa part, Harry n’avait jamais été à l’aise lorsqu’il s’agissait de relations sociales, la présence de Rogue à ses côtés et sa récente solitude n’aidant pas en ce sens.

L’Arbroath Herald était un journal sans grande ambition qui ne semblait pas être habitué à ce que des lecteurs viennent frapper à leur porte pour exiger des informations complémentaires. Harry et Rogue s’étaient présentés comme membre d’une association s’intéressant au témoignage de l’homme prétendument enlevé par les extra-terrestres, ce qui n’avait pas apaisé les réticences de la journaliste qui les avait accueillis.

« Il faut que je voie avec ma chef, » répondit celle-ci d’une voix lente en réajustant une mèche frisée sur son crâne.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ses talons claquant contre le parquet. Harry en profita pour donner un coup de coude discret à Rogue :

« Vous pourriez faire un effort pour paraître aimable, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L’homme le fusilla du regard, lui exprimant clairement ce qu’il pensait de son idée. Harry soupira et laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Les locaux de l’Arbroath Herald possédaient la propriété presque magique de contenir deux fois le volume d’un camion poubelle dans une pièce si exigüe que le Terrier faisait figure de palace à côté. Les propriétaires réussissaient ce tour de force en empilant les cartons jusqu’au plafond sur toute la surface disponible. Même le bureau de la journaliste, l’unique employée, croulait sous les journaux et les autres papiers, qui drapaient tout ce qui avait eu le malheur de s’y retrouver piégé, un téléphone, une machine à écrire et même une plante chétive.

Harry se désintéressa vite du capharnaüm pour reporter son attention sur Rogue et ne put empêcher un sourire goguenard d’étirer ses lèvres. Il avait pourtant rejoint l’homme depuis plus d’une demi-heure, mais il ne s’était toujours pas habitué à la situation. Le maître des potions avait quitté ses robes de travail noires pour un costume moldu complet et il y avait quelque chose d’irréel dans son apparence. Ce n’était pas que l’ensemble lui allât mal, ce serait mentir, mais il paraissait incongru sur lui.

Rogue n’avait pourtant rien perdu de son aisance naturelle, habits moldus ou non, ni de son aspect sinistre et menaçant.

« Vous avez fini de vous moquer ? demanda l’homme d’un ton agacé.

\- Excusez-moi, répondit Harry sans se départir de son sourire. Mais il faut me comprendre. C’est comme imaginer… Je ne sais pas, McGonagall en jean-basket par exemple ! »

Rogue roula des yeux. Harry avait le sentiment qu’il se retenait de lui coller une retenue. À la place, l’homme sortit rapidement sa baguette et se saisit d’une feuille de papier.

«  _Plussadito_ , » murmura-t-il avant de la faire voleter à travers la pièce.

Celle-ci se glissa sous la porte où avait disparu la journaliste et aussitôt, les voix de deux femmes leur parvinrent comme si elles étaient à côté.

« … je ne sais pas, je crois qu’ils sont dans une sorte de secte… disait la journaliste qui les avait reçus.

\- Une secte ? lui répondit une voix ferme. On aura tout vu. Je t’avais dit que c’était une idée stupide de publier cet article. Des extra-terrestres dans un journal respectable comme le nôtre… N’importe quoi ! Mais tu as insisté… Bon, allons voir ce qu’ils veulent.

\- _Finite Incantatem,_  »murmura rapidement Rogue et Harry lui jeta un regard intéressé.

Quel sortilège utile ! Fred et George avaient dû se servir d’un dérivé de cette formule pour ensorceler les Oreilles à rallonge.

Les deux femmes revinrent et Harry retint un sourire amusé. La jeune employée se tenait derrière sa supérieure et avait scrupuleusement imité son comportement, les bras croisés, le regard dur, le menton relevé. La chef les salua avant de les analyser froidement du regard.

« Nous désirons seulement nous entretenir avec l’homme que vous avez interviewé, commença Harry. Vérifier la déclaration, approfondir son témoignage. »

La femme poussa un soupir résigné :

« Je vais appeler le principal concerné. La décision ne dépend que de lui. »

La jeune journaliste partit chercher le numéro de téléphone tandis que sa chef se présenta enfin, avant de les interroger sur leur association. Harry et Rogue lui répondirent avec diligence. Néanmoins, les questions se tarirent vite et il ne resta bientôt plus qu’un silence gêné alors que la jeune femme cherchait dans le capharnaüm le dossier de l’article. Le Gryffondor sentait à côté de lui Rogue s’impatienter, mais d’une main sur son bras il lui enjoignit de se calmer.

Enfin le numéro fut déniché et l’homme prétendument enlevé décrocha aussitôt, au soulagement de Harry qui n’avait aucun désir de gérer l’irritation de son compagnon.

Ils prirent rendez-vous pour l’après-midi.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

« C’est quand je suis arrivé chez mon frère que j’ai compris que trois heures de ma vie avaient disparu. Et j’avais cette impression d’anormalité, vous comprenez ? »

Le quadragénaire qui les avait accueillis dans son salon tentait de maintenir un visage neutre, malgré les petites crispations le long de sa mâchoire qui trahissaient sa peur. Il tripotait nerveusement sa vieille montre en plastique de ses longs doigts faméliques.

« À ce moment là, j’ai décidé d’aller vérifier si mes parties géni… 

\- Oh, ça suffit ! » s’exclama Rogue avec exaspération en se levant.

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette et l’instant d’après, le Moldu reposait pétrifié dans son fauteuil.

« Mais qu’est ce qu’il vous prend ! s'écria Harry en bondissant à son tour.

\- Vous voyez bien qu’il ne nous dira rien d’intéressant ! fulmina Rogue.

\- Et c’est une raison pour le stupéfier ? se révolta Harry, outré.

\- Laissez-moi faire, maugréa-t-il. _Legilimens_. »

Harry s’apprêta à protester contre la moralité de cette action avant de se résigner. À la place, il surveilla l’entrée au cas où la femme du Moldu décide de revenir plus tôt.

« Non, reprit Rogue après un court instant. Il ne reste rien, c’est du beau travail d’Oubliette. Ceci dit… »

Il agita de nouveau sa baguette, d’où s’échappèrent quelques étincelles violettes.

« On lui a bel et bien lancé le sortilège d’Endoloris, et probablement d’autres sorts…

\- Alors vous disiez vrai…

\- Vous en doutiez encore, grogna Rogue. _Enervatum_. »

Aussitôt, le Moldu se redressa avec lenteur en clignant des yeux, l’air hagard, tandis que Rogue faisait disparaître sa baguette dans sa veste.

« Merci de votre temps, le salua Rogue en lui tendant la main. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.

\- Ah, tant mieux, si j’ai pu… »

Mais Rogue avait déjà quitté la pièce. Harry le salua à son tour, gêné, avant de se hâter pour rejoindre l’ancien Mangemort.

« On ne peut rien faire pour lui ? chuchota précipitamment Harry alors qu’ils rejoignaient la rue encombrée de voitures.

\- Que voulez-vous faire ? Il n’existe aucun sort, aucune potion pour soigner les effets secondaires du Doloris et de l’Oubliette. Pour tout dire, il ne semble pas trop en souffrir. »

Le reste de sa phrase flotta dans les airs entre eux. _Ça aurait pu être pire_. Harry se renfrogna, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Comme d’habitude, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire tellement plus, mais Rogue le ramenait face à la cruelle réalité. Ils marchèrent quelques instants côte à côte en silence dans les rues de Dundee, cherchant un lieu calme où transplaner. Le jeune homme laissa son regard dériver sur les voitures et les passants qui flânaient sous la chaleur estivale. Il n’avait pas été confronté à une telle animation depuis des mois, et il ne put empêcher un sentiment simple de bien être s’emparer de lui.

Il avait toujours évité de se confronter à cette époque, de sortir en public, mais quels risques courait-il à se rendre dans le monde moldu ? Certes, il craignait que quelqu’un le reconnaisse et ne fasse le rapprochement comme Rogue l’avait fait, mais plus il y songeait, plus il trouvait cela ridicule.

« Que faire maintenant ? marmonna le Serpentard, autant pour lui-même que pour Harry.

\- On pourrait rencontrer des ufologues… »

Rogue lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Vous savez, précisa Harry avec un sourire moqueur, ceux qui étudient les extra-terr…

\- Je sais ce qu’est un ufologue, le coupa sèchement Rogue. Je ne suis juste pas certain que… »

Rogue souffla de frustration. Le sourire de Harry s’élargit. Agacer l’homme lui procurait un plaisir tout particulier. Il ravala néanmoins son rire lorsque Rogue le fusilla du regard.

« Ceci étant, reprit Harry, je pense que vous avez raison, on n’apprendra rien de plus en interrogeant les victimes. Si seulement vous pouviez savoir quels Mangemorts sont responsables…

\- Je connais les noms des responsables, Potter.

\- Quoi ! » s’écrira Harry en s’immobilisant.

Une vieille dame assise sur un banc le regarda avec curiosité, mais Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas. Il fixait Rogue avec stupeur. Celui-ci s’arrêta à son tour et lui lança un regard courroucé tout en jetant de rapides coups d’œil autour d’eux.

« Vous savez, alors où est le problème ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, ce n’est pas comme si nous avions la capacité de les dénoncer ! siffla Rogue à voix basse. Nous n’avons aucune preuve, ni…

\- Vous n’avez jamais vu de film d’espionnage de votre vie ? Nous pouvons les suivre, connaître leurs déplacements… »

L’année scolaire terminée, Rogue était désormais en vacances et ils disposaient de tout le temps nécessaire pour se livrer à de telles activités.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un stupide film moldu, asséna Rogue en se rapprochant. Au cas où vous l’oublieriez, les sorciers utilisent la magie et ne peuvent pas être suivis aussi facilement !

\- Oh arrêtez, il existe un moyen de retrouver la trace d’un transplanage !

\- Ne racontez pas n’importe quoi, » grommela Rogue en détournant le regard.

Harry le regarda reprendre sa marche avec stupéfaction. Rogue ne le croyait pas. Mieux, cela signifiait qu’il connaissait quelque chose que Rogue ignorait. Ce jour était à marquer d’une pierre blanche ! Il se hâta pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« J’ai été en cavale pendant plus d’un an avec la moitié du monde sorcier à mes trousses, je vous assure que j’ai dû me prévenir contre ce genre de problème ! »

Harry se souvenait lorsque Hermione avait découvert qu’ils pouvaient être suivis lorsqu’ils transplanaient. Heureusement pour eux, les lieux fortement chargés en magie ou tout simplement ceux très fréquentés brouillaient les pistes. De même, le fait qu’il y ait déjà eu des transplanages avant au même lieu rendait le pistage difficile. Néanmoins, Harry savait que c’était possible.

« J’en aurais forcément entendu parler ! » marmonna Rogue en pénétrant dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

Harry roula des yeux mais préféra ne pas relever l’arrogance du sorcier.

« Allez donc vérifier et après seulement, si j’ai tort, vous pourrez m’insulter comme vous aimez tant le faire ! Mais à mon avis, vous me devrez des excuses avant ce soir !

\- C’est ça ! cingla Rogue avec mauvaise foi.

\- À ce soir alors ! » s’exclama Harry avec un grand sourire narquois tandis que Rogue pivotait pour transplaner.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Potter avait raison.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l’énervait le plus. Le fait de devoir admettre son erreur et supporter son air triomphal, ou le fait d’avoir ignoré si longtemps un tel savoir. Il avait toujours cru que le Ministère contrôlait des artefacts magiques mis à la disposition des Aurors pour traquer les criminels en fuite. Il songeait désormais qu’il avait été naïf, même s'il s’amputerait probablement la langue avant de l'admettre. Mais en vérité, son ignorance s’expliquait aisément. Il n’avait après tout jamais eu besoin de suivre un sorcier à la trace, les ordres de ses deux maîtres avaient été d’une toute autre nature.

Severus se plongea dans son étude pour le reste de l’après-midi. La nuit était déjà grandement avancée lorsqu’il toqua à la porte de Potter. Il avait ravalé une partie de sa fierté car ce qu’il avait appris était bien trop passionnant pour qu’il s’y accroche.

Potter lui ouvrit en soupirant, marmonnant quelque chose contre les horaires improbables mais le laissa néanmoins entrer.

« Vous avez apporté une bouteille, constata le jeune homme dubitatif.

\- C’est pour que vous ne soyez pas trop insupportable, » répondit succinctement Severus.

Il s’installa dans le fauteuil pourpre tandis que Potter allait chercher des verres dans la cuisine. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et Severus roula des yeux.

« On boit à ce jour faste où vous admettez que je puisse avoir raison ? demanda Potter en levant son verre rempli de whisky Pur-Feu.

\- On boit au miracle que vous ayez partagé un savoir utile, » répondit avec mauvaise foi Severus.

Le Gryffondor grogna mais laissa passer la pique en trempant ses lèvres dans l’alcool.

« Ca ne sera pas si simple, reprit Severus une fois qu’ils eurent dégusté la boisson. Ce n’est pas de la magie où il suffit d’agiter sa baguette et de prononcer une formule. C’est plus subtil. Ça implique de la concentration afin de reconnaître la signature magique du sorcier, démêler les flux, bref, une manipulation trop délicate pour un Gryffondor comme vous. »

Tout sourire avait déserté le visage de Potter.

« Allez vous faire foutre, Rogue ! Qu’est ce que vous en savez ?

\- Je sais comment vous vous battez. Je vous ai vu pratiquer l’Occlumancie et la Légilimancie. Je sais comment vous pratiquez la magie.

\- Bien sûr, parce que c’est plus intelligent d’enfoncer les gens avec leurs défauts plutôt que de les aider à apprendre à s’améliorer, hein ? éructa Potter. Vous êtes vraiment un prof de merde, vous savez !

\- En attendant, je suis celui qui connaît les Mangemorts, répondit très calmement Severus malgré l’insulte. Je suis celui capable de reconnaître leur signature magique.

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse faire ça tout seul, déclara Potter, buté.

\- Et que comptez vous faire pour m’en empêcher ? »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec froideur de part et d’autre de la cheminée éteinte.

« Vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Severus avec ironie.

\- Sur qui comptez-vous vous entraîner ? » répliqua Potter.

Severus se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en levant les yeux au plafond. Son vis-à-vis marquait un point. Il aurait probablement besoin d’un signal clair et simple pour commencer à s’exercer.

« Je ne ralentirai pas mon rythme pour que vous puissiez me suivre, finit par lâcher Severus à contrecœur.

\- Ça, c’est mon affaire, » grommela le Gryffondor.

Severus sourit dans son verre. Il savait que Potter se jetterait cœur et âme dans l’apprentissage de cette nouvelle technique juste pour le contredire. C’était sans conteste la meilleure source de motivation, et Merlin savait qu’ils auraient besoin de persévérance. Le jeune Gryffondor le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, puis en avisant son sourire, écarquilla très légèrement les yeux, comme s’il comprenait sa manœuvre. Il se renfrogna de nouveau.

« Oh, allez vous faire foutre, » répéta-t-il avec beaucoup moins de hargne.

Severus leva ironiquement son verre en ne s’attardant pas sur le choix des mots. Potter les resservit tous les deux ce qui acheva de désamorcer la crise.

« Les Mangemorts ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, vous savez, reprit Severus.

\- Vous pensez que je puisse l’ignorer ? »

Severus hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il avait déjà établi que Potter avait eu affaire aux Mangemorts, donc dans le futur. Mais il ressentait le désir d’en connaître les circonstances.

« Je m’interroge juste sur la prudence d’une telle action.

\- Je suis censé tuer Voldemort, grimaça Potter. Si je ne suis même pas capable de défaire quelques Mangemorts…

\- J’espère que vous avez conscience qu’il serait complètement illusoire de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec vos capacités actuelles ? »

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

« C’est plus complexe que ça… » murmura-t-il après un long silence.

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais le jeune homme contemplait le fond de son verre. Le silence s’éternisa de nouveau. Potter reprit la parole alors que l’ancien Mangemort s’apprêtait à le relancer.

« C’est ça… marmonna-t-il. C’est ça… »

Son regard était un peu flou, autant à cause de la fatigue que de l’alcool supposa Severus car ils n’avaient pas tant bu que ça, mais le jeune homme semblait avoir compris quelque chose d’essentiel. Il se leva en s’étirant et alla reposer son verre dans la cuisine.

« On n’a pas de temps à perdre, commençons dès demain matin. »

Une nouvelle résolution teintait la voix du Gryffondor. Sans protester, Severus le laissa le congédier.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry se réveilla avec les premières lueurs qui s’étaient glissées jusqu’à son oreiller à travers la porte de sa chambre laissée ouverte. Il n’avait pas très bien dormi, une profonde tristesse avait envahi ses rêves, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi. Il s’éclaircit les pensées en sirotant son thé sur le pas de la porte, une poignée de chats se pressant contre lui pour réclamer leur repas.

Il courut après les avoir nourri, mais réduisit son tour afin d’être là lorsque Rogue arriverait. Harry prit une rapide douche avant de retourner à l'extérieur pour attendre le Serpentard. Pris d'une nouvelle résolution, il suspendit une corde à l'une des grosses branches du chêne, à laquelle il accrocha une planche. Il devait devenir plus fort s’il voulait vaincre Voldemort. Il l’avait compris avec une étrange lucidité la veille, comme si un voile s’était ôté de sa vision trouble. Et si la prophétie avait prévu qu’il irait dans le passé ? Et si ce retour n’avait que comme objectif de lui donner les armes efficaces pour se battre contre le mage noir ?

S'éloignant de quelques mètres, il visa et lança quelques sorts qu'il n'avait pas utilisés depuis des mois, sous l’œil méfiant des chats assemblés le long du mur. _Stupefix. Petrificus Totalus. Expelliarmus._ La planche s'agitait sous ses sorts, mais l'oscillation était trop régulière pour présenter un véritable challenge.

Soudain, il sentit une chaleur contre son épaule et une lumière attira son attention à la périphérie de son regard. Il sauta en avant dans un réflexe salutaire mais le sort l'atteignit malgré tout. Ne se laissant pas distraire par la douleur cuisante, il repéra aussitôt son agresseur et le visa, lançant un _expelliarmus_ muet.

Rogue – qui d’autre ? – para avec un simple bouclier en haussant un sourcil. Harry enchaîna avec un autre sortilège, la colère bouillonnant en lui – il fallait vraiment être le pire des salauds pour attaquer dans le dos. Son adversaire dévia le sort encore une fois avec aisance avant de répliquer.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans un combat farouche. Aucun de ses sorts ne passa les défenses de Rogue, qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser de sa supériorité. Pour autant, pas un seul des maléfices de l'homme, excepté le premier, ne l'atteignit non plus. Plusieurs fois Harry préféra bondir sur le côté plutôt que de risquer une parade hasardeuse, mais il découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il tenait aisément le rythme.

Il ignora pour quelle raison leur duel s'acheva. Un instant, ils s'envoyaient avec acharnement des sortilèges, l'instant suivant ils abaissaient tous deux leur baguette.

« Ca ne va pas ! Qu’est ce qu’il vous a pris ? s'exclama Harry, bien que toute sa colère se fut consumée durant le combat.

\- C'est de votre faute si je suis capable de vous surprendre ainsi. Vous devriez toujours être vigilant. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort, même si l’admettre était douloureux. Il se reposait sur ses acquis, dans cet univers si paisible. Mais Rogue le projetait à nouveau dans ce monde de combat, et c'était une bonne chose.

C'était sa mission.

Harry se rapprocha de Rogue en essuyant du poignet la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front. L’homme ne semblait guère affecté par leur combat, tout juste essoufflé par leurs échanges. De fait, il avait peu bougé tandis que Harry avait cabriolé dans tous les sens pour éviter les tirs.

« Potter, vous ne fermez pas suffisamment votre esprit, le tança Rogue. Je peux entendre votre esprit crier vos sorts sans faire le moindre effort ! Quel intérêt de lancer des informulés ? Je pensais qu’on avait dépassé cette étape il y a plus d’un an ! »

Harry l'ignora et pénétra dans sa demeure pour se servir un verre d'eau. De mauvaise grâce, il en sortit un pour Rogue aussi et le laissa sur la table. Quelques félins pointèrent le bout de leur museau de sous les chaises, mais la plupart avait fui le remue-ménage provoqué par les deux sorciers.

« Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps, dit Rogue qui l'avait suivi. Commençons sans attendre. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : comme si c'était lui qui avait déclenché un duel sans aucune raison.

Ainsi débuta leur apprentissage. Harry devait avant tout se familiariser avec le concept de signature magique. Rogue, bien qu’il ne soit que de quelques années plus âgé, était bien plus érudit que lui dans ce domaine. Harry songea à l’image que lui avait dépeint une fois Sirius : un sale type toujours plongé dans ses bouquins.

Harry observa Rogue s’installer à sa table, sortir un à un les livres qu’il avait rassemblés et les poser méticuleusement dans un certain ordre.

« La magie de chaque sorcier est unique, et pour peu que l’on soit sensible aux énergies, on peut les distinguer, et les identifier, commença-t-il.

- Comme les empreintes digitales ? »

Rogue lui lança une œillade noire comme s’il avait prononcé une bêtise, mais Harry soutint son regard. L’homme avait pris le ton dont il usait toujours dans ses salles de cours et Harry avait la désagréable impression de faire un bond en arrière, retrouvant l’époque de son adolescence. Pourtant, c’était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu’il comprenait à quel point le sorcier qu’il avait appris à connaître différait sensiblement de son professeur de Potion. Harry se reprit, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu’il disait :

« Sauf que la magie d’un sorcier évolue au cour de son existence, continua Rogue. De manière plus ou moins flagrante selon les parcours, bien sûr. Mais elle reste reconnaissable, d’une certaine manière.

\- Et donc, comment fait-on ?

\- Il existe un sort pour faciliter la perception, mais le reste demande une très grande concentration, et de la subtilité. La première étape consiste à se familiariser avec sa propre magie, prendre conscience de sa présence, de ses caractéristiques, afin de pouvoir aller au delà. Votre propre magie risque de brouiller les autres signatures par la suite si vous n’êtes pas capable de la dissocier.

\- Qu’est ce qui caractérise une signature magique ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce n’est pas explicable, dit-il enfin. Cela ne peut se comprendre avec des mots, il faut l’expérimenter.

\- Et quelle est la formule ?

\- Retrahitur in navitas _._  »

Harry sortit sa baguette :

«  _Retrahitur in navitas_. »

Il attendit quelques instants mais rien ne se passa. Il répéta une seconde fois la formule, avant de tourner un regard désemparé vers Rogue. Celui-ci l’observait avec un air narquois.

« Je vous avais prévenu… »

Harry le fusilla du regard. Le Serpentard se contenta de saisir sa propre baguette et, fermant les yeux, l’agita élégamment. Harry haussa les épaules, il ne s’attendait pas à plus d’aide de la part de l’homme. À la place, il s'empara de l’un des livres qu’il avait apporté.

Bien sûr, Rogue ne lui avait expliqué qu’une infime partie de ce qu’il devait savoir. L’identification de la magie était une chose, la déformation provoquée par la baguette en était une autre. Celle-ci émettait sa propre signature magique, qui interférait avec celle du sorcier. Comme c’était un objet inanimé, sa signature restait constante et était beaucoup plus simple à percevoir. Le chapitre suivant montrait comment se servir de cette technique, notamment pour localiser quelqu’un dans un court périmètre, mais Harry le sauta sans le lire. Ce n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait pour l’instant.

Chaque acte magique, quel qu’il soit, laissait une trace, subtil mélange entre la magie du sorcier et celle de la baguette. C’était donc ce signal qu’il fallait percevoir, déchiffrer et mémoriser. Encore fallait-il qu’il parvînt à sentir la magie.

Le chapitre suivant détaillait comment brouiller sa propre signature magique, et Harry le passa aussi tout en notant d’y revenir plus tard. Le dernier chapitre concernait le transplanage. Comme il n’était pas nécessaire pour transplaner d’utiliser sa baguette, la signature magique d’un transplanage était uniquement constituée de celle de son sorcier.

La baguette était un outil qui servait à la fois à maîtriser sa magie, mais aussi à l’amplifier. De même, la baguette amplifiait les traces résiduelles, et donc facilitait la perception de la signature magique. Percevoir les résidus d’un transplanage pour remonter à sa source était donc la tâche la plus ardue de cet art.

De manière générale, percevoir les signatures magiques était un acte de très haute magie. Grâce à cela, il était possible de s’assurer si l’ami que l’on avait en face était bien celui qu’il prétendait être, et non un ennemi métamorphosé ou sous Polynectar. La paranoïa qu’avait pu entretenir Voldemort durant les deux guerres n’aurait jamais existé si tous les sorciers maîtrisaient cette faculté, même si celle-ci ne permettait pas de détecter l’Imperium.

Harry était à peu près certain que Dumbledore maîtrisait ce pouvoir. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient rendus dans la grotte pour trouver l’Horcruxe, le vieil homme avait passé sa main sur le mur, cherchant quelque chose. Il avait alors trouvé l’emplacement dans la roche, l’ouverture magique pratiquée des décennies plus tôt par Voldemort. Était-ce possible que Dumbledore puisse reconnaître la signature magique de Tom Jedusor ? C’était probable, il l’avait eu durant des années à Poudlard, étant son professeur, et l’avait plusieurs fois combattu. Une intimité naissait entre ennemis.

Mais dans ce cas, si Dumbledore pouvait reconnaître ainsi la magie d’un homme, comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par le faux Maugrey durant sa quatrième année ? Peut-être que, dans sa paranoïa, Fol’œil modifiait sans cesse sa signature magique – car l’Auror maîtrisait très probablement cette technique – et qu’ainsi personne n’avait été capable de s’apercevoir qu’on avait usurpé son identité. À moins que Croupton Jr ne soit capable d’imiter sa signature ? Harry ignorait si c’était possible.

La jeune homme sortit de sa lecture, songeur, et contempla quelques instants Rogue. Celui-ci avait les yeux toujours fermés, mais les traits de son visage s’étaient progressivement détendus. La transformation était confondante. Sa peau paraissait plus souple, moins cireuse, sa mâchoire moins hargneuse, sa bouche moins amère. Les paupières closes, il paraissait plus paisible et ce n’était qu’ainsi que Harry remarquait à quel point l’homme était toujours sur le qui-vive, les traits tirés, le visage figé dans la même expression de mépris.

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits. Lui aussi devait atteindre un tel état de concentration. Il sortit sans un bruit et s’installa sur son banc en pierre, le dos collé contre le mur de sa chaumière. La chaleur l’enveloppa aussitôt, contrastant avec la calme fraicheur de l’intérieur. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur son propre corps. Sa respiration, les pulsations de son cœur. Il tentait de se dissocier du chant des oiseaux, du soleil sur sa peau, de l’odeur sucrée charriée par la brise. _Retrahitur in navitas_ , glissa-t-il dans son esprit.

Dans sa main, il sentait sa baguette fourmiller, le houx doux contre sa paume. _Retrahitur in navitas_ , répéta-t-il. _Retrahitur in navitas_.

Il comprit s’être endormi lorsque le gazon impeccablement coupé du 4 Privet Drive apparut sous ses yeux. Dudley courait devant lui, ses courtes jambes s’agitant à toute vitesse, les bras battant l’air. Plus loin, tante Pétunia réarrangeait les fleurs le long de la haie, tendant son long cou pour espionner les voisins par dessus la barrière. L’oncle Vernon lisait le journal, confortablement installé dans une chaise longue, jetant de temps à autres des coups d’œil à sa famille réunie.

Dudley se baissa avant de se retourner vers Harry, un grand sourire ravi sur le visage. Il tenait dans chacune de ses mains un bâton, tout juste des brindilles qui avaient échappé au ramassage de tante Pétunia.

« Je suis Cédric et suis un sevalier et je bats contre les mésants ! » s’exclama le garçon grassouillet en levant son bâton telle une épée.

Harry prit la seconde brindille et la brandit à son tour au dessus de sa tête. Pris d’inspiration, il cria :

« Et moi je suis… Sev’us Rogue ! Et je fais de la magie et on se bat tous les deux contre les mésants ! »

Très loin de là, Harry retint son souffle. Il sentit son propre esprit se recroqueviller dans celui du petit garçon, cherchant à disparaître de ce corps qui n’était pas le sien. Mais la connexion était trop forte et ce fût avec horreur qu’il vit le visage de Pétunia se tourner brusquement vers lui, pâle comme la mort.

« Tais-toi ! » siffla-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

Tel un rapace s’abattant sur sa proie, elle fondit sur Harry. Elle l’attrapa et le tira à l’intérieur, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans son bras, meurtrissant sa chair.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu’elle lui faisait mal, se disait Harry. Tante Pétunia n’était pas comme cela. Il s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour le lui dire, lui dire qu’il avait mal, mais tante Pétunia le regarda avec une telle expression que le petit garçon ne la reconnut pas. Ce n’était plus sa tante, elle avait été remplacée par cette femme à la peau couleur craie et au regard dangereux. Sans qu’il ne pût le réprimer, un long sanglot monta de sa gorge.

« Pétunia, que se passe-t-il ? » disait la grosse de voix de l’oncle Vernon par dessus ses pleurs.

Harry se débattait, cherchant à se dégager de l’emprise de tante Pétunia, mais sa main ne le lâchait pas. Elle l’entraînait, Harry ignorait où, et la peur monta en lui, gonflant, inondant tout son corps. Au loin, d’autres cris et d’autres pleurs répondaient aux siens, ceux de Dudley. Vernon hurlait désormais pour couvrir le vacarme mais Pétunia restait muette, la panique inscrite sur son visage.

« Il l’a dit, finit-elle par crier d’une voix stridente qui se mêla aux braillements des gamins. Il a dit le nom d’un sorc… » 

Elle s’étrangla sur ce dernier mot, comme choquée de sa propre infamie. Vernon la regardait désormais avec les yeux ronds, la moustache frémissante. Harry essayait toujours de se dégager, se contorsionnant pour échapper à cette prise de fer, mais il ne parvenait qu’à se faire encore plus mal.

Sur son banc, Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui l’avait enfin réveillé. Son cœur battait à la chamade comme s’il avait couru des kilomètres et ses yeux étaient soudainement aveuglés par la luminosité. Il reprenait peu à peu pied avec sa réalité, son esprit encore focalisé sur cette scène qui s’était déroulée à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Cette scène dont il était le responsable. Pas le petit Harry, mais lui. Il n’aurait jamais cru que la connexion opérait dans les deux sens, que le bambin pouvait avoir accès à sa propre vie.

« C’est comme ça que vous vous entraînez ? » dit la voix pleine de sarcasmes de Rogue.

Celui-ci l’observait un air narquois sur le visage. C’était probablement lui qui l’avait réveillé. Le jeune homme se redressa, essuyant du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait de ses cheveux. Rogue le regardait désormais en fronçant les sourcils, conscient que quelque chose n’allait pas. Harry le vit discrètement agiter sa baguette et l’instant d’après, il sentait une présence aux abords de sa conscience. Aussitôt, il protégea son esprit, reconstruisant quelques barrières branlantes entre le monde extérieur et son intégrité mentale. Rogue n’insista pourtant pas. Harry avait douloureusement conscience qu’une simple poussée écroulerait ses défenses.

« Où part votre esprit lorsque vous dormez ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas… » répliqua Harry sèchement en s’éloignant de quelques pas.

Il s’arrêta car il n’avait de toute façon nulle part où aller. Il avait préféré ne pas trop se préoccuper de ces rêves étranges qu’il faisait depuis des semaines. En refusant d’y réfléchir, il pouvait prétendre ne pas savoir, ne pas en comprendre la nature exacte. Ces rêves étaient agréables, reflet d’un passé dont il ne se souvenait pas, une enfance où il était un membre à part entière de la famille Dursley. Il en avait besoin d’une certaine manière, mais réfléchir à cette envie, ce désir d’affection, même provenant d’individus qui ne lui avaient apporté que souffrance, était trop douloureux pour son amour propre.

Le garçon qui vivait sous l’escalier avait voulu être normal, être aimé par Vernon et Pétunia, jouer avec Dudley. Il avait par la suite essayé de se reconstruire, quand il avait enfin compris pourquoi ils l’avaient tant méprisé, pourquoi il n’aurait jamais rien d’eux. Et il avait projeté tant d’espérances en Sirius. Quelle erreur ! Il était mort, comme ses parents. Il était seul, sans famille, et il pensait s’y être résigné. Il avait des amis, qu’il aimait plus que tous, et qui l’aimaient avec dévouement. Et peut-être, peut-être !, construirait-il un jour sa propre famille avec Ginny. Mais en attendant, il était seul.

Et pourtant, l’adulte qu’il était espérait encore qu’il puisse être aimé par sa famille. La famille Dursley. Quel homme pathétique était-il pour se raccrocher à cette illusion ?

Il savait pourquoi ces rêves parasitaient ses nuits et ses jours, même s’il lui avait fallu longtemps pour le comprendre, et surtout l’admettre. Son empoisonnement l’avait laissé affaibli, physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Ses protections d’Occlumancie avaient été ravagées. De la même manière qu’il avait rêvé de Voldemort et avait ressenti ses émotions fortes, il était lié à son jeune alter-ego.

Il n’avait simplement pas songé que la connexion puisse être à double sens. Car le petit Harry avait eu accès à ses pensées, suffisamment pour que le nom de Rogue sorte de sa bouche. À quel point rêvait-il de lui ? Il n’avait probablement pas conscience qu’il existait vraiment. Était-il pour son jeune lui un simple personnage de fiction, un alter-ego plus âgé qui vivait une autre vie la nuit et lors de ses siestes ? Probablement. La preuve était que lui-même ne se souvenait pas de tout cela.

Il n’avait que deux ans à cette époque, c’était normal qu’il n’en gardât aucun souvenir. Ce n’était pas comme s’il distordait réellement la réalité, le passé. Tout au moins, il essayait de s’en convaincre.

Et pourtant, malgré ses doutes, il n’était pas encore près à y mettre fin. Il savait que la fin était proche, que bientôt ses rêves se raccrocheraient à ses souvenirs, fermant la boucle. Mais il voulait en profiter encore un peu, quelques mois, quelques semaines d’innocence.

Il en avait besoin, au fond de sa solitude oppressante.

Harry releva le regard vers Rogue. Celui-ci l’observait avec un air soupçonneux.

« Qu’est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton sec.

Les lèvres fines de Rogue se rétrécirent en une mince ligne pincée.

« Vous. Vous êtes censé être mon cobaye pour que je m’entraîne, vous vous souvenez ? »

Le jeune homme retint un soupir et obtempéra. Il songea que si Rogue était réellement un Mangemort, si la rédemption prétendue à laquelle avait fervemment cru Dumbledore n’était qu’un mensonge, il lui donnait la meilleure des armes à se familiariser ainsi avec sa signature magique. Harry repoussa cette idée. S’il offrait sa gorge nue à Rogue, celui-ci faisait de même. À condition qu’il maîtrise à son tour cette technique.

Leurs journées prirent un tour étrangement routinier. Sans qu’ils ne se fussent concertés, ils s’entraînaient au combat au moins une heure par jour. Ce n’était pas institutionnalisé, mais l’un essayait toujours de surprendre l’autre et s’ensuivait alors une bataille acharnée. Ils avaient une fois ravagé le salon de Harry, les sorts heurtant les solides murs de pierre et renversant les fauteuils. Le reste du temps, ils s’exerçaient à percevoir les signatures magiques. En quelques jours, Rogue affirma connaître suffisamment celle de Harry et le jeune homme dû transplaner pour lui permettre de poursuivre son entraînement. De son côté, les résultats étaient peu concluants et il finissait souvent ses soirées particulièrement frustré mais il essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître devant l’autre homme.

Le mois de Juillet passa à une telle vitesse que Harry ne vit pas son anniversaire arriver. Ce fut Weltz qui le lui rappela en lui demandant s'il voulait manger quelque chose de particulier ce soir là. Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait plus laissé l’elfe de maison cuisiner pour lui. Il regarda donc son ami un moment sans comprendre, avant que celui-ci ne lui explicite :

« Pour l’anniversaire de Harry ! »

Rogue émit un grognement sarcastique à côté, ce à quoi la petite créature répliqua :

« Bien sûr, Severus Rogue est aussi invité. »

Harry s’apprêta à protester, avant de se résigner. Ils mangeaient déjà presque tous les soirs, en plus du midi, ensemble. Le soir dit, Weltz prépara un véritable festin, si bien que tous les plats eurent du mal à tenir sur la petite table. Une dinde farcie trônait au centre, calée entre des plats de pommes de terre dorées au four, de carottes cuites à la vapeur, des chaussons fourrés au potiron, des petits pains encore chaud du four. Rogue apporta une bouteille d’alcool sorcier, qu’il lui fourra entre les mains sans le regarder. Incapable de savoir si c’était un cadeau ou un simple acte de politesse, Harry haussa les épaules et le remercia expéditivement.

Le repas fut aussi bon que beau. Si Rogue trouvait étrange de partager sa table avec un elfe de maison, il n’en dit rien. L’alcool de Rogue avait une odeur entêtante lorsque Harry le déboucha, et il hésita un instant avant d’en proposer à Weltz. Ne pas le faire serait affreusement impoli, mais il se souvenait que trop bien de l’effet d’une simple Bièraubeurre sur Winky, l’elfe de Croupton engagée à Poudlard. Il en servit néanmoins un fond à son ami. Une heure plus tard, il avait la confirmation que les elfes de maison réagissaient très mal à l’alcool. Au moins, Weltz n’avait pas l’alcool triste. Mais très vite, ses paroles devinrent inintelligibles. Lorsqu’ils eurent fini la pièce montée – Harry se réjouissait secrètement car il pourrait en manger pendant des jours – Harry prit la petite créature dans ses bras et alla le border dans son lit. Weltz ferma aussitôt ses yeux globuleux et sa peau se relâcha, plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu’il revint dans la salle principale, Rogue s’était installé dans son fauteuil, son verre à la main, contemplant l’âtre vide d’un air songeur. Harry le rejoignit et prit sur la table basse l’alcool que Rogue lui avait resservi.

« Ca vous fait quel âge, Potter ? »

La question le prit de court et il porta son verre aux lèvres pour se donner contenance. Il lui fallut réfléchir quelques instants avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse dans son esprit. Il entamait sa vingt-deuxième année, déjà. C’était dur de se souvenir de son âge lorsque personne ne vous le rappelait. Enfant, il s’était calé par rapport à celui de Dudley. Ici, il y avait Weltz. Et Rogue ? Il savait que s’il lui donnait son âge, le sorcier serait capable de savoir quand il retournerait dans le passé. Aussi, il se tut.

« Vous savez, ça fait vraiment bizarre d’avoir presque le même âge que vous… dit-il à la place.

\- Parce que vous me connaissez bien à votre époque ? » demanda Rogue légèrement sarcastique, pourtant sa question n’avait rien d’innocent.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était vain de prétendre qu’il ne le connaissait pas. Rogue avait bien vu sa haine lorsqu’il l’avait rencontré la première fois à cette époque. Et même si celle-ci s’était atténuée, le Serpentard avait sans conteste deviné qu’il y avait un lourd passif entre eux deux.

« Plutôt, oui. Même si je pense que votre futur vous me trouverait très présomptueux d’oser prétendre que je vous connais.

\- Vous êtes toujours vaniteux, Potter. 

\- Bien sûr, » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux sans prendre gare à cette pique inefficace. «  D’ailleurs, j’exige avec toute ma prétention que vous me réserviez de votre vinasse bizarre. »

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de lever les yeux au plafond. Il se saisit néanmoins de la bouteille.

« Ce n’est pas du vin, Potter. Ça a peut-être un goût très doux, mais c’est beaucoup plus fort. En atteste votre elfe de maison.

\- Ce n’est pas mon elfe de maison, maugréa Harry. C’est mon ami.

\- Vous vous entourez de bien étranges personnes… »

Harry sourit pour lui-même. Un demi-géant, un loup-garou, un criminel en fuite. Il soupira et reprit une gorgée d’alcool. C’était le troisième anniversaire qu’il passait sans eux, sans l’espoir d’avoir une lettre de dernière minute de leur part, un cadeau qui lui réchaufferait le cœur.

« Mes amis me manquent… »

L’alcool lui jouait peut-être des tours car il n’avait eu aucune intention de le dire à haute voix. Pour masquer sa gêne, il reprit encore une gorgée, ce qui n’était probablement pas la meilleure idée. Ses joues le chauffaient.

« Et Ginny aussi, » souffla-t-il.

Une vague de mélancolie le prit. Il se souvenait de cet été heureux, malgré la menace de la guerre, au Terrier, entouré des Weasley et de Hermione. Quand il y repensait, c’était probablement à partir de ce moment qu’il était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille. C’était la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, dans la camaraderie et les joies simples. Ils jouaient au Quidditch, mangeaient les délicieux repas de Mrs Weasley et même les corvées n’avaient rien de déplaisant aux côtés de Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

« Qui est Ginny ?

\- Ma petite-amie. Enfin, c’était ma petite-amie. »

Harry ne put retenir un rire amer.

« Est-ce que ça compte toujours, maintenant qu’on est éloignés par des dizaines d’années ? Je… Je crois que je… »

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, incapable de continuer sous le poids de l’émotion qui l’envahissait. En parler à voix haute avait soudainement rendu le manque bien plus concret. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, elle se tenait entre la vie et la mort dans ce lit aux draps immaculés. Il ne l’avait vue que quelques instants ainsi, rendant le souvenir imprécis et il lui arrivait parfois d’oublier qu’elle avait été grièvement blessée.

« Elle m’a aimé dès la première fois qu’elle m’a vu… Quand j’y repense, c’est un peu ridicule. Je ne l’avais qu’à peine remarquée et au fond elle ne me connaissait pas vraiment mais… Les années ont passé et… Elle est forte et indépendante et elle ne se laisse pas marcher dessus… Je crois que j’aurais aimé vieillir avec elle et fonder une famille… »

Encore une fois, les mots lui manquèrent. Il prit une gorgée d’alcool en fermant les yeux. Il avait utilisé du conditionnel, inconsciemment, et c’était comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Une partie de lui savait que son avenir avec Ginny était compromis. D’une certaine manière, il s’était résolu à ne pas pouvoir retourner prochainement à son époque, car il se devait d’être plus puissant pour vaincre Voldemort. La prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient, il aurait peut-être dix ou vingt ans de plus qu’elle. Voudrait-elle encore de lui ? Encore qu’il faudrait qu’il arrive à la sauver, avant tout.

La douleur dans sa poitrine s’accentua. Rogue, qui pour l’instant était resté étrangement muet, reprit la parole d’une voix cruelle :

« Vous vous morfondez après une femme que vous n’avez pas vue depuis plus de deux ans, qui est coincée à une autre époque et qui ne doit être actuellement qu’une enfant…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, » marmonna Harry sans parvenir à éprouver de la colère dans son chagrin, la langue empâtée par l’alcool.

Seul un reniflement méprisant lui répondit, et Harry leva son regard flou sur l’homme. Une grimace amère déformait ses traits et le masque lisse qu’il arborait habituellement ne cachait qu’imparfaitement sa douleur. Ses yeux noirs comme le charbon étaient posés quelque part sur le sol, comme s’il tentait de se cacher derrière son rideau de cheveux. Croisant enfin son regard fuyant, la réalité frappa Harry, pleine d’ironie cruelle.

Rogue comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement. Pire, il vivait cette souffrance de l’intérieur, dévorante et lancinante, car il avait aimé, et il aimait toujours. Lui et Rogue n’étaient pas si différents au fond. Leur blessure était sœur, leur douleur se répondait.

C’était grotesque, indigne de sa part peut-être, mais l’étau qui compressait les entrailles du jeune homme se desserra légèrement.

Harry n’était pas seul, pas tout à fait. Il avait tout perdu, ses amis, sa famille de cœur, mais il avait trouvé ici, à cette époque, quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné. Quelque chose dont il ne comprenait peut-être pas encore tout à fait la valeur, mais qui le maintenait à flot.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus avait les yeux fermés, les traits figés. Sa baguette oscillait souplement entre ses doigts, tandis que son autre main palpait l’air devant lui. Il aurait bien du mal à expliquer ce qu’il ressentait. Là, sous sa paume, il reconnaissait Potter. Ce n’était ni visuel, ni olfactif, ni sonore et pourtant. Une image composée de sons, d’odeurs et d’instants se formaient dans son esprit et il lui semblait qu’il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour le toucher.

Il avança sa main et rencontra une forme impalpable. Avec délicatesse, il la crocheta. De la sueur coula le long de sa tempe et faillit le déconcentrer. Jusqu’à présent, il avait toujours échoué à cet instant. Il prit un moment pour reprendre ses forces. Il se sentait aussi faible qu’après un long combat, mais il puisa dans les dernières onces d’énergie qu’il possédait et, avec toute sa magie rassemblée, il _tira_. La sensation lui échappa et il chancela. Il parvint à garder le contact de justesse. C’était comme passer un cheveu dans le chas d’une aiguille à la vitesse d’un balai de course lancé à toute puissance. Inspirant lentement, il tenta de nouveau, expulsant toute son énergie sans réserve.

Le lien se rompit brutalement mais au lieu d’être repoussé dans la réalité comme habituellement, il se sentit tiré en avant. Plutôt que de résister à cette pression, il lâcha prise et l’instant suivant la sensation familière d’un transplanage le compressa.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux. Le cottage de Potter avait disparu, remplacé par une rue le long de laquelle s’alignaient des maisons étroites. Comme s’il émergeait soudainement de l’eau, tous ses sens dont il s’était coupé en se concentrant lui revinrent brutalement. Le ronflement des voitures, l’odeur des fleurs et du bitume chaud, l’écho des oiseaux, l’éclat du soleil sur les vitres. Déstabilisé, épuisé, Severus observa les alentours. De l’autre côté de la rue se dressait un parc entouré de barrières en ferrailles, où quelques groupes d’enfants s’y ébattaient, se chahutant une balle ou un cerveau, sous l’œil indulgent de leurs parents. Et celui envieux de Potter.

Celui-ci était assis sur un banc, une expression mélancolique sur le visage. Severus s’approcha de lui, s’attirant quelques coups d’œil interloqués de la part des familles présentes : il portait encore ses robes de sorcier. Il n’avait pas prévu que Potter transplanerait dans un lieu moldu.

« C’est comme ça que vous vous entraînez, Potter ? » cingla Severus une fois arrivé derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il le fusilla du regard, ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais il la referma, l’expression de son visage se métamorphosant :

« Vous avez réussi ! » s’exclama-t-il.

Sa voix exprimait un mélange d’incrédulité et de ravissement si spontané que Severus s’autorisa un sourire satisfait. D’un geste de la main, il exigea un peu de place sur le banc. Ses jambes le supportaient à peine lorsqu’il put enfin s’asseoir aux côtés de Potter. Heureusement, celui-ci semblait ne rien avoir remarqué de sa faiblesse.

« J’ai encore besoin d’entraînement, concéda Severus.

\- Vous voulez que je transplane à nouveau ? s’empressa de demander Potter, une note bien trop joyeuse dans la voix.

\- Demain, » répondit sobrement le sorcier.

Potter hocha la tête. De fait, il ne lui fallut que quelques jours supplémentaires pour être à l’aise avec le sortilège. Bien sûr, celui-ci le laissait toujours à bout de force, mais il parvint à réduire drastiquement le temps nécessaire pour sentir la trace magique et s’en saisir. Son endurance augmentait progressivement.

Severus ne put restreindre l’impatience de Potter, qui voulait dès à présent commencer la surveillance. Le sorcier aux cheveux longs craignait que, s’ils devaient se battre après avoir suivi la trace de l’un de leurs ennemis, il ne s’écroule de faiblesse – Merlin, il parvenait à peine à transplaner de nouveau après avoir effectué le sortilège ! Il finit par céder à l’empressement de Potter, car il ne pouvait attendre éternellement : qui savait combien d’attaques perpétuaient les Mangemorts tandis qu’ils s’entraînaient ?

Severus jeta son dévolu sur Macnair. Contrairement aux autres Mangemorts, celui-ci ne vivait pas dans un manoir aux protections magiques infranchissables mais dans une maison étroite dans l’Allée des Embrumes. Par chance, un hôtel avait pignon sur rue à peine deux bâtisses plus loin et Severus put louer une chambre dont la fenêtre offrait une vue acceptable sur la devanture de la maison du Mangemort. Celui-ci travaillait au Ministère de la Magie durant la journée, à la régulation du Trafic d’Artefacts Magiques, et Potter et Severus débutaient leur surveillance lorsque l’homme rentrait chez lui. Ils n’avaient pas les capacités de suivre Macnair au Ministère, et cela leur laissait de toute façon le reste de la journée pour s’entraîner.

Severus s’était assuré que Potter connaissait l’essentiel, tel que les sortilèges de désillusion, d’assourdissement ou encore pour communiquer à l’aide de Patronus. Ils avaient aussi continué à s’affronter pour s’assurer de leur capacité à se défendre. Les boucliers mentaux de Potter étaient toujours un véritable massacre et malgré ses réprimandes, le jeune homme n’y changeait rien. Severus se consolait en songeant qu’ils seraient toujours suffisants pour déjouer les Mangemorts qu’ils auraient à affronter. Parmi ceux encore en liberté, seul Lucius était capable d’utiliser la Légilimancie tout en combattant, et il était peu probable qu’ils aient affaire à lui.

Au bout d’une semaine de surveillance, ils connaissaient bien mieux les habitudes de Macnair. Celui-ci, loin de réguler le trafic d’artefacts magiques, l’entretenait très probablement. Il avait rendu plusieurs visites à de petits recéleurs de l’Allée des Embrumes sur son temps libre, ce qui en soit n’étonnait pas Severus. Il vivait seul, ne recevait pas de visite et ses sorties se limitaient à l'Allée des Embrumes voireau Chemin de Traverse. Mais exceptées ces quelques activités frauduleuses, rien ne laissait penser qu'il projetait d'attaquer des Moldus, ou qui que ce soit.

Les deux sorciers se relayaient toute la nuit pour guetter ses allées et venues, dormant par intermittence, mais le plus souvent, ils restaient éveillés tous les deux. Leurs conversations étaient décousues, morcelées, s'étalant sur les longues heures nocturnes. Ils ne s'échangeaient parfois que quelques phrases murmurées mais les silences qui les entrecoupaient n'avaient rien de tendu.

Potter lui raconta en quelques mots sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse et Severus s'y retrouva étrangement. Il y avait été avec Lily et ses parents et s'il avait été mortifié de ne devoir prendre que des fournitures de seconde main, il n'avait pu cacher son exaltation derrière son habituel masque blasé. Lily et lui avait couru toute la journée d'une vitrine à l'autre, s’attirant mutuellement l’attention sur tel ou tel artefact magique. Severus savait que sa mère était une sorcière depuis aussi longtemps qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, mais il ne l’avait vue que très rarement user de sa magie, car cela ne manquait pas de rendre son père furieux. Alors, ce premier jour au Chemin de Traverse avait été une découverte pour lui au même titre que Lily, et avant que Severus n’y prenne garde, il avait raconté tout cela à haute voix.

Aucun des deux ne releva pourquoi l'un y était allé avec le garde chasse de Poudlard et l’autre avec les parents de sa meilleure amie.

Le vendredi de la seconde semaine de surveillance, Potter était déjà présent lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre miteuse qui leur servait de repère. Il agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître les quelques charmes de camouflage qui recouvraient son visage, juste assez pour que le gérant ne le reconnaisse pas. Ils étaient dans l’Allée des Embrumes et ici les gérants étaient connus pour ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas, mais Severus ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Ils étaient aussi connus pour devenir particulièrement bavards lorsqu’on leur proposait quelques Gallions.

Severus s’assit sur l’unique lit étroit de la pièce – il préférait ne pas songer à ce que pensait le sorcier de l’accueil sur les deux hommes qui réservaient sa chambre – et observa le manège de Potter. Celui-ci était près de la fenêtre entrouverte, un bras tendu, émettant de petits bruits très aigus.

Il haussa un sourcil circonspect. Ils y étaient, Potter avait définitivement perdu l’esprit. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrait plus largement la fenêtre et des battements d’ailes claquèrent dans le silence.

Severus se leva pour l’observer de plus près. Un cadavre de souris pendait mollement dans la main de Potter qui essayait d’appâter un hibou grand duc avec. Celui-ci semblait encore hésiter, perché sur un lampadaire à un mètre d’eux. Un étui de correspondance en cuir était accroché à sa patte droite.

« Reculez, vous allez ruiner tous mes efforts, » grommela Potter entre ses dents.

Severus obéit sans un mot. Moins d’une minute plus tard, le hibou s’était posé sur la rambarde, tendant le cou pour attraper l’animal mort, sans pour autant tendre la patte où pendait le message. À deux, ils parvinrent à l’immobiliser et, malgré ses coups d’ailes et de bec, à se saisir du parchemin.

« Macnair n’est pas encore rentré, l’informa Potter entre deux cris aigus. L’hibou était là, à attendre à sa fenêtre depuis je ne sais combien de temps. »

Severus hocha la tête. C’était la première fois que le Mangemort recevait du courrier à son domicile. Il déroula le parchemin tandis que Potter donnait sa récompense au volatile, pour que très vite celui-ci se rende compte que ce n’était qu’un morceau de cuir métamorphosé.

_Ce soir._

Il retourna le message, tapota le parchemin pour lui faire révéler ses secrets, essaya plusieurs sortilèges, mais il n’y avait rien d’autre.

« Ce soir, lut-il à Potter.

\- C’est tout ? demanda-t-il avec circonspection.

\- Oui.

\- Vous pensez que…

\- Peut-être. »

Avec soin, ils remirent le message en place, rajustèrent les plumes du hibou et se préparèrent.

Ce soir…


	25. Friction

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

L'aiguille de la pendule approchait une heure du matin lorsque Macnair sortit sur le pas de sa porte. Drapée d’une longue cape noire, sa silhouette se confondait avec les ombres mouvantes et il aurait pu passer inaperçu si les deux sorciers cachés de l'autre côté de la rue n’avaient pas observé sa porte d’entrée avec autant d’attention. Le Mangemort quitta aussitôt son perron en transplanant. Sans un mot, les deux sorciers se levèrent et prirent chacun leur dose de Polynectar. Ils avaient récupéré des cheveux d’hommes en bonne forme physique qui correspondaient à leur corpulence respective afin de ne pas être gênés par un corps inadapté s’ils devaient combattre. Le goût acre de la potion se propagea dans sa gorge tandis que Severus sentait son organisme se modifier.

À cette heure, la rue était déserte. Severus s’approcha, sa baguette à la main, de l’emplacement où Macnair avait disparu tandis que Potter surveillait les environs. Percevoir la signature magique de Macnair fut bien plus difficile qu’avec celle de Potter. Il connaissait bien plus intimement l’insupportable Gryffondor que ce sadique de Macnair mais cela n’avait en soi rien de surprenant. Il n’avait jamais cherché à se lier avec les Mangemorts. De trop longues minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ne parvînt à sentir la présence de Macnair et à l’attraper. Quand enfin il réussit, il se sentit aspiré vers l’avant, laissant Potter derrière lui.

Il arriva dans une ruelle entièrement plongée dans l’obscurité et Severus dut s’appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas chuter. Sa baguette tremblante à la main, il détailla les alentours, son cœur pulsant l’adrénaline dans son sang.

C’était stupide, irréfléchi.

Qu'aurait-il fait s'il s'était retrouvé face à Macnair et ses compagnons ? Heureusement aucun Mangemort n’était en vue. Décidément, l’imprudence propre aux Gryffondors déteignait sur lui. Il s'appuya plus franchement sur le mur, se concentrant pour retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il arrêta aussitôt, vacillant. Il n’avait pas la force nécessaire pour transplaner de nouveau aussi rapidement.

Adossé contre le mur, les jambes et les mains parcourues de spasmes, il lui sembla rester une éternité à maudire sa faiblesse. Il se haïssait, haïssait cette situation, son impuissance. Dépassé par son propre corps, sa magie, incapables de suivre son esprit, ses ambitions.

Des images du passé lui revinrent, floues et sombres. Dissimulées, masquées. Car il avait les yeux mi-clos, pour ne pas regarder ce qu’il était incapable de protéger. Parce qu’il était recroquevillé, persuadé qu’ainsi les pleurs de sa mère l’atteindraient moins. Parce qu’il était un garçon faiblard et maigrelet, incapable de défendre sa mère. Parce ce que s’il tombait par la fenêtre du premier étage après s’être trop penché, parce que s’il se trouvait acculé dans une impasse par les gamins du quartier, sa magie lui venait en aide instinctivement, mais il était incapable de la contrôler pour faire taire son père. Parce qu’il était faible.

Il repoussa ces pensées de toutes ses forces, éraflant ses doigts contre le mur pour s’ancrer dans la réalité.

Lorsqu'il se sentit d'aplomb pour transplaner, la colère brûlante qu'il ressentait à son encontre s'était apaisée. C’était cette même rage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exploitée quelques années plus tôt et qui l'avait mené aux pires décisions de sa vie. Plus jamais il ne sombrerait, aveuglé par sa haine.

Il devait se dissocier de ces sentiments irrationnels. Maîtriser son corps, sa magie et son esprit.

Dès qu’il apparut dans l’Allée des Embrumes, Potter se précipita vers lui. Les traits de son visage bien trop franc montraient sa vive inquiétude.

« Merde, qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Encore une fois, Severus prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

« Le sort m’a demandé plus d’énergie que je ne le pensais, » glissa-t-il entre ses dents, ravalant sa bile.

Il était suffisamment difficile de reconnaître sa propre faiblesse sans devoir l’admettre devant Potter. Mais celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de se décrisper légèrement et de l’attraper par le coude :

« Vous pouvez nous remmener là-bas ?

\- Donnez moi deux minutes, » marmonna Severus.

Il lui fallut un tout petit peu plus que cela, mais malgré son impatience, Potter garda ses commentaires pour lui. De la sueur humidifiait les cheveux du jeune homme et Severus ignorait si c’était dû à l'inquiétude de ne pas le voir revenir ou s’il avait essayé, sans succès, de le rejoindre grâce à sa signature magique.

Lorsqu’enfin ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans la ruelle sombre, Severus estima qu’ils avaient suffisamment perdu de temps.

 _« Reperio Caput,_  » murmura-t-il.

Le soulagement le gagna lorsque sa baguette pointa dans une direction. Macnair était toujours là, proche. Ils se jetèrent tous deux un sort de désillusion et silencieusement s’enfoncèrent dans l’obscurité. Les quelques bâtisses entièrement plongées dans les ténèbres donnaient des allures de village fantôme. Ils laissèrent le semblant de civilisation derrière eux et parcoururent une centaine de mètres.

Ils aperçurent les Mangemorts en même temps qu’ils les entendirent. Ceux-ci avaient dû placer la zone dans une bulle de silence car les cris inhumains amplifièrent soudainement, comme s’ils avaient franchi une barrière invisible. Éclairées par deux orbes blancs, quatre hautes silhouettes drapées de noir se fondaient dans le paysage. Seul leur masque d’ivoire reflétait la lumière, luisant dans les ténèbres, tels des crânes blanchis par le temps. Un hurlement brisé vint suppléer la plainte aiguë et Severus vit au sol une masse bouger. Il y avait au moins deux personnes qui convulsaient, leur corps se tordant sous un sort vicieux.

Severus se tourna vers Potter. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de hocher la tête et de s’élancer vers eux. Ils étaient plus nombreux et Severus était toujours affaibli, mais Potter et lui disposaient de l’effet de surprise. Dès qu’ils furent à portée, ils jetèrent tous deux un sortilège informulé. Le rayon écarlate de Potter atteignit l’une des silhouettes dans le dos et celle-ci vacilla. Le sort de Severus arriva un instant plus tard mais, prévenu, le Mangemort parvint à ériger un bouclier juste à temps. Si les Mangemorts étaient déconcertés par cette interruption, ils n’en montrèrent rien. Les cris des Moldus torturés se réduisirent à un gémissement et les trois silhouettes encore debout se positionnèrent aussitôt pour se battre.

Severus reconnut immédiatement son assaillant. Trapue, la sœur Carrow combattait sans subtilité. Le sorcier n’avait aucun mal à parer les sorts qu’elle éructait mais rapidement ses boucliers vacillèrent devant la puissance de ses coups. Il attaquait peu, économisant ses forces pour s’immiscer dans les failles de sa défense. Du coin de l’œil, il apercevait des éclats rouges, bleus, pourpres illuminer la lande, teinter les masques blancs de reflets colorés. Ses oreilles se remplissaient des cris de leurs adversaires.

 _Protego_. _Expulso._ _Diffindo_. _Avada Kedav_ _ra._

Un frisson parcourut son échine à l’entente de ce sortilège, mais Potter dû l’éviter car il entraperçut plusieurs rayons rouges fuser l’instant suivant. Un souffle chaud atteignit Severus au visage et aussitôt, il se focalisa de nouveau sur la sœur Carrow. C’était la première fois qu’il combattait en s’inquiétant réellement pour la sécurité de l’un de ses compagnons d’arme. Il se reprit. C’était un comportement stupide, dangereux.

Sa première riposte entailla le bras de son adversaire, mais elle ne parut guère s'en préoccuper. La seconde la projeta au sol mais il n’eut pas le temps de l’immobiliser car l’un des autres Mangemorts dressa à la hâte un bouclier pour la protéger. Il attaqua plus franchement. Il était épuisé de ses précédents actes magiques et il se savait incapable de tenir un long combat.

La sorcière dut reculer sous la force des sortilèges que Severus invoqua, désormais cantonnée à une position défensive.

 _« Serpensortia durengorio_! » cria une voix plus loin.

Severus scruta aussitôt l’obscurité, connaissant la menace. Il le repéra rapidement, ondulant au sol, sa langue fourchue sifflant dans les airs. L’immense serpent invoqué se dressa devant lui, la gueule béante, prêt à frapper. Severus recula d’un bond et lança plusieurs sorts qui rebondirent sur les écailles de pierre du reptile.

«  _Confringo_ , » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le sort toucha le serpent alors qu’il se jetait de nouveau en avant pour l’attaquer. La créature de pierre explosa, projetant des éclats mortels dans toutes les directions. Trop près pour se protéger avec un sortilège, Severus se jeta au sol en tentant de se couvrir le visage. Quelques éclats lui retombèrent sur le dos et les épaules, mais il se redressa en bien meilleur état qu’il ne l’avait craint.

Les sens en alerte, il regarda autour de lui. Les sphères blanches invoquées par les Mangemorts avaient disparu, plongeant le champ de bataille dans l’obscurité, uniquement éclairé par la lune et les étoiles.

«  _Lumos_ , » murmura une voix à bout de souffle.

Un visage apparut dans les ténèbres, sa baguette magique projetant des ombres irréelles sur ses traits modifiés de Potter. Severus retint le sortilège qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Ils viennent de transplaner, annonça-t-il en se frottant pensivement le front. Le serpent était une diversion, ils en ont profité pour ramasser leur ami et s’enfuir. »

Severus hocha la tête, reprenant possession de ses moyens. Il alluma sa propre baguette et observa les alentours, son rythme cardiaque pulsant toujours irrégulièrement à ses oreilles. Son bras droit était douloureux, ainsi que ses épaules et son dos, là où les éclats de pierre l’avaient atteint. Ceux-ci avaient dû déchirer l’épais tissu de sa robe de sorcier.

« Où sont les Moldus ? demanda-t-il la gorge sèche.

\- Je les ai vus s’enfuir pendant le combat. C’est probablement mieux ainsi. »

Severus acquiesça une nouvelle fois, ne parvenant pas à calmer sa respiration erratique. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de Potter, il tourna la tête vers lui. Celui-ci l’observait sans ciller.

« Juste à temps, murmura-t-il avant de détourner le regard.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Severus sèchement.

\- Le polynectar commence à ne plus faire effet, » constata simplement Potter.

En effet, les traits de Potter commençaient à changer, son nez diminuait, ses cheveux s’assombrissaient, ses joues s’amincissaient.

« On ferait mieux de partir d’ici, pressa-t-il en sortant ses lunettes de sa poche. Sait-on jamais, s’ils décidaient de revenir… »

Sans plus de manières, Potter franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient et agrippa son bras pour le faire transplaner. Severus se laissa entraîner, il ignorait s’il lui restait assez de force pour le faire lui-même.

Ils apparurent devant les bornes de la propriété de Potter. La nuit paraissait si calme, presque surréaliste face aux pensées qui s’entrechoquaient encore dans son esprit. Ils marchèrent d’un pas pressé jusqu’à la chaumière, comme si les Mangemorts se trouvaient encore derrière eux, à les poursuivre d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Il ne relâcha la pression qu’une fois au pied de la vieille bâtisse. Son souffle était encore brûlant dans ses poumons et l’adrénaline coulait toujours dans ses veines. Il se sentait en vie, désespérément vivant, comme il ne l’avait pas été depuis des mois. À côté de lui, la respiration lourde de Potter brisait le silence nocturne. Le jeune homme s’était adossé contre la porte, et il pouvait voir à la lueur de la lune sa poitrine se soulever et s’abaisser au même rythme que la sienne.

Severus s’approcha, peut-être pour se tenir au mur lui aussi, ou pour entrer, il ne savait pas vraiment. De plus près, il remarquait désormais les joues rougies par l’effort de Potter. Celui-ci croisa son regard et un sourire passa sur son visage, de satisfaction ou de joie ou peut-être était-il simplement grisé par l’instant. Severus se surprit à répondre à son sourire avec franchise.

Ils étaient en vie et c’était bon.

Un besoin impétueux monta du fond de sa poitrine et sans plus y réfléchir, il céda à ce désir brûlant. Lorsque Potter se redressa, il s’avança d’un pas et posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient sèches contre les siennes et leur souffle se bloqua dans leur gorge. L’instant resta suspendu quelques secondes, où leurs yeux demeurèrent grands ouverts, puis Potter se saisit du col de sa robe et l’attira à lui, fermant les paupières.

Leurs corps se plaquèrent l’un contre l’autre, leurs mains agrippèrent leurs vêtements, leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent. Cela n’avait rien d’harmonieux ou de gracieux mais Severus était incapable de répondre autrement à cette vague de sensations. La chaleur de l’homme contrastait avec la tiédeur de la nuit d’été, ses vêtements brûlants et humides de transpiration.

Une odeur de sueur et de poussière emplissait ses narines, sans qu’il ne sût si elle provenait de lui ou de Potter. Loin de la trouver repoussante, il brisa le baiser pour enfouir son nez dans le cou du jeune homme et impulsivement lécha la peau ainsi dégagée. Entre ses bras, Potter frémit et ses mains s’agrippèrent plus fermement à son dos. Grisé par ce pouvoir, il recommença, glissant une main sous son t-shirt, et un bruit rauque s’échappa de la gorge du jeune homme.

Severus ferma les yeux à ce son, se laissant aller à la sensation de la peau moite sous sa paume, au toucher hasardeux des mains de Potter sur son dos, ses fesses, sa nuque. Il ressentait la présence de l’autre homme avec acuité, son corps enflammé là où ils se touchaient, sa respiration bruyante et ses soupirs étranglés.

Potter le relâcha soudainement, posa ses mains sur les hanches Severus et le repoussa fermement. Celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux, confus un instant, essayant de reprendre contenance, se préparant à être rejeté. Mais le jeune homme en face de lui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. D’une main tremblante, il actionna la poignée et de l’autre il se saisit de nouveau de la nuque de Severus pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ce fut à tâtons, trébuchant, qu’ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule et atteignirent la cuisine. Devant lui, Potter heurta la table. Un bruit sourd les informa que ce qui se trouvait dessus venait de tomber lourdement au sol. Aucun d’eux ne s’en préoccupa. Il y avait une urgence dans leurs gestes saccadés, un besoin brûlant d’assouvir leurs pulsions, quelque chose qui les empêchait d’arrêter, qui les poussait à continuer, car c’était plus simple ainsi, leur esprit vide de toutes pensées.

Car s’arrêter signifierait parler, réfléchir à leurs actes. À la raison qui les poussait l’un vers l’autre, à s’agripper comme si leur vie en dépendait.

L’embrassant toujours, Severus avait conscience que Potter essayait de défaire les boutons de sa robe d’une main, mais il était bien trop occupé à caresser la peau du jeune homme sous son t-shirt pour l’aider. Il sentait l’épiderme du Gryffondor se dresser sous ses caresses, son échine se recouvrir de frissons et cela provoquait en lui un plaisir impérieux. Quand enfin Potter parvint à écarter les pans de sa robe, il passa aussitôt sa main sous sa chemise et Severus frémit sous les doigts chauds qui attrapèrent ses hanches, parcoururent son ventre et sa poitrine.

C’était trop, beaucoup trop de sensations à la fois. Son esprit embrumé était déchiré entre abandonner toute dignité pour se frotter frénétiquement contre Potter et continuer ces caresses enivrantes.

Potter sembla décider pour lui en portant une main à son entre-jambe. Malgré l’épaisseur du pantalon, Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. C’était plus que la sensation. C’était cette façon sans pudeur de le toucher, sans retenue, sans hésitation, juste l’accomplissement d’un désir naturel. Son pouce appuya contre son sexe dur et Severus avança plus en avant ses hanches.

Comme s’il n’attendait que cela, Potter dégrafa le pantalon de Severus et le fit glisser avec son sous-vêtement. Avec une douceur incongrue au milieu de leurs gestes pleins d’ardeur, le jeune homme effleura de sa paume chaude son érection, avant de s’en saisir, ses doigts s’enroulant autour du membre dressé.

Cela n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait déjà connu. C’était la main de Potter, ce foutu Potter, sur son sexe, qui le masturbait, peut-être un peu hésitant, ou juste gêné par l’angle que faisait leurs deux corps pressés, mais cela ne changeait en rien l’absurdité de la situation. Et pourtant, il lui semblait n’avoir jamais rien senti de plus excitant. Une chaleur irréelle se propageait par vagues depuis son aine, grisante, enivrante.

Severus détacha à son tour le bouton du jean du jeune homme, les doigts tremblants, et prit son sexe dans sa main. C’était une sensation étrange, excitante. La verge de Potter ne ressemblait en rien à la sienne, ni en taille, ni en forme, ni même en couleur. Commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient, il ferma les yeux, incapable de contrôler le flot d’émotions. De l’autre main, il se tenait à la table, ses jambes tremblantes ne le soutenant plus entièrement. Son front reposait sur l’épaule de Potter et il sentait le souffle erratique du jeune homme contre son oreille.

Soudain, Severus sentit la prise sur son érection s’accélérer, le corps de Potter se tendre, sa gorge émettre un gargouillement étranglé. L’instant suivant, il éjaculait et Severus ralentit le rythme de ses gestes. Il poussa ses hanches contre la paume de Potter dont l’attention s’amollissait. Aussitôt, Potter reprit ses caresses et Severus se laissa aller à la sensation enivrante. Il se sentit peu à peu perdre pied, glissant dans un état second, des frissons remontant de son aine jusqu’à sa nuque, un sentiment d’accomplissement dans la poitrine. Puis, il chavira et, atteignant un état de non-retour, se laissa porter par le flot de sensations.

Il resta ainsi un moment, sans bouger, dans un état de bien-être qu’il n’avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Ils étaient peut-être ridicules ainsi, Potter affalé contre la table, Severus collé contre lui mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Sa conscience l’avertissait que cette indifférence n’était pas normale, que cet état était le fruit du jeu de ses hormones, mais quelle importance ?

Il était bien, pour une fois.

L’instant passa et Potter finit par se redresser. À gestes maladroits, il referma son pantalon et Severus recula d’un pas. Le jeune homme évitait son regard et un sourire amer déforma les lèvres du Serpentard tandis que lui-même remettait de l’ordre dans ses vêtements.

« Alors, on va faire comme la dernière fois, s’éviter pour ne pas avoir à en parler jusqu’à ce qu’on oublie ? » dit-il le ton grinçant.

Potter soupira bruyamment. Dans l’obscurité, Severus était incapable de voir l’expression de son visage.

« Ce n’était pas censé se reproduire, marmonna-t-il.

\- Visiblement, » répliqua sarcastiquement Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Potter se passa une main dans les cheveux, peut-être dans une tentative vaine de les discipliner.

« Bon, écoutez, ne serait-ce pas plus simple de juste… admettre que c’est ce qu’on voulait tous les deux et que c’était bien et maintenant de passer à autre chose ? »

Severus resta silencieux, reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité, dans un univers où les lendemains existaient, où ses actions avaient des conséquences. Il n’avait jamais su vivre dans le présent, il ressassait toujours le passé, sa haine – de son père, des Maraudeurs, des Mangemorts – et lorsqu’il s’en détachait c’était pour planifier son futur, chirurgicalement.

Potter reprit, clairement mal à l’aise par son silence :

« Parce que c’était le cas, hein ? Vous avez… Vous étiez… Enfin…

\- Oui, lui vint au secours Severus d’une voix égale. J’ai apprécié. »

Potter le regarda le temps d’un battement de cil avant d’éclater de rire. Severus se tendit aussitôt.

« Bordel Rogue, il n’y que vous pour dire que vous avez pris votre pied comme si vous faisiez une déclaration solennelle devant un tribunal.

\- Oh, la ferme Potter ! répliqua Severus en se sentant revenir sur un terrain familier.

\- La ferme vous-même ! Votre pantalon est couvert de mon… » Sa voix s’étrangla. « Enfin voilà, désolé si je pense que le délire avec voix de croque-mort ne convient pas tout à fait au moment !

\- Mon pantalon est recouvert de votre quoi, Potter ? Vous êtes bien plus ridicule à ne pas pouvoir prononcer le mot sperme. »

Severus éprouva une petite satisfaction, futile certes, à ce que sa langue n’ait pas fourché sur ce mot. Malgré l’assurance qu’il se donnait à l’instant, ce n’était pas un sujet dont il avait l’habitude de parler. Ses rares expériences en la matière se résumaient à quelques conversations auxquelles il avait peu participé à la fin de sa scolarité. Il n’avait jamais éprouvé l’aisance grivoise de ses camarades de chambre à aborder le sujet et il n’avait guère eu l’occasion de changer cela. Non qu’il en eût éprouvé le besoin.

« Roh, ça va,» grommela Potter, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment en tenir rigueur.

L’homme lui jeta un regard en biais, clairement mal à l'aise. Severus finit de reboutonner sa robe. Malgré un semblant de retour à la normale – dans quelle sorte de relation se quereller était un contexte normal ? – la situation était gênante. Qu'étaient-ils censés dire ? Severus n'avait jamais été préparé à cela.

« Bon... déclara Potter, cherchant visiblement une porte de sortie. Moi je vais dormir. Si vous voulez, enfin...

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, répondit Severus un peu trop précipitamment.

\- Bien ! Bien. »

Potter paraissait soulagé.

« À demain, alors, » conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés avant de s'éclipser.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. La chambre était toujours plongée dans l’obscurité mais les oiseaux chantaient depuis longtemps dehors. La veille, Harry s’était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l’oreiller. S’il devait être honnête, il n’avait pas connu un sommeil aussi apaisé depuis bien trop longtemps. S’étirant lentement, il constata avec félicité qu’il ne gardait aucune courbature de leur soirée. De l’impotent qu’il était quelques mois plus tôt, ses entraînements avaient fait de lui un tout autre homme.

Harry sourit largement : ils avaient tenu en échec les Mangemorts. Hier, devant la porte de sa propre chaumière, il s’était senti invincible et encore maintenant il ressentait l’excitation qui l’avait envahi. Pourtant, avec une nuit de recul, les évènements prenaient une autre dimension. Ils avaient été imprudents, inconscients même. N’auraient-ils pas dû, dès qu’ils avaient intercepté le message, prévenir les Aurors, ou tout au moins l’Ordre du Phénix ? Cela ne leur avait pas traversé l’esprit ni à l’un ni à l’autre et encore maintenant, Harry renâclait à l’idée d’y songer. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il en avait fait quelque chose de personnel, mais il en avait besoin. C’était entre Rogue, lui et les Mangemorts.

Mais qu’aurait-il fait si l’un d’entre eux avait été gravement blessé, ou pire ? Avec une lucidité effrayante, Harry songea que cela n’était pas passé loin. Il s’en était fallu de peu lorsque le serpent de pierre avait explosé. Harry avait dressé à la hâte un bouclier entre Rogue et la pluie d’éclats, le protégeant du plus gros des projectiles, sans se préoccuper des Mangemorts qui s’enfuyaient.

Pire, lorsque Rogue avait transplané sans réapparaître, il lui avait semblé attendre une éternité la peur au ventre. La terreur abjecte qu’il avait éprouvée devant ce soudain vide était encore présent, sentiment de malaise au creux de sa poitrine. Depuis quand craignait-il autant pour la vie de Rogue ? Mais n’était-ce pas normal, au fond ? Il ignorait si, dans la ligne de temps originale, Severus Rogue s’était lancé à la poursuite des Mangemorts. Quel désordre magico-temporel pouvait-il créer s’il causait accidentellement la mort de son ancien professeur de potions ?

Non, il raisonnait dans le mauvais sens. Tout ce qui arrivait désormais était déjà arrivé dans son passé, il n’en avait simplement jamais eu connaissance. Mais jusqu’où pouvait-il étendre cette étrange gymnastique du cerveau ? Il y avait trop d’éléments qu’il ne comprenait pas, qui l’effrayaient aussi, et d’autres qu’il oubliait, probablement.

D’un coup de pied, Harry repoussa son drap et se leva. Il n’avait cessé de garder son corps et son esprit occupés ces dernières semaines pour éviter de songer à de tels imbroglios. Il s’habilla rapidement, attrapant des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Ceux de la veille gisaient au pied de son lit et il les ramassa pour les renifler prudemment : des flagrances de sueur et de sexe l’assaillirent aussitôt. Il délaissa le t-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avec la sensation que l’odeur était incrustée sur sa peau.

La première fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, des mois plus tôt, il avait été aisé de le passer sous silence. La situation avait été trop incongrue pour qu’il réalise tout à fait ce qui leur était arrivé, puis il avait été empoisonné par la potion censée le ramener à son époque et les mois étaient passés.

Cette fois-ci… Cela restait toujours improbable, mais Harry devait se rendre à l’évidence : on n’éprouvait pas fortuitement deux fois une attirance physique pour quelqu’un. Pire, sentir leurs odeurs mélangées puis se retrouver face à la table sur laquelle ils s’étaient envoyés en l’air provoquaient en lui des réminiscences qui, il devait l’admettre, l’excitaient.

Harry posa une poêle sur le feu avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il désirait Severus Rogue, et cela n’avait aucun sens. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, il chercha un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à une telle situation. Il passa en revue toutes les personnes pour qui il avait éprouvé de l’attirance. Il avait été obsédé par Cho Chang sans vraiment la connaître. Il l’avait trouvé belle, lumineuse, avait admiré son habilité au Quidditch, avant de découvrir qu’ils n’avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Puis il y avait eu Ginny et il avait réprimé tous sentiments ou toute attirance pour elle, car elle était la sœur de Ron, et ce n’était pas _correct_. Mais ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble et s’étaient séparés peu de temps après, pour la protéger.

Depuis, il n’avait plus eu le temps de se préoccuper de sa vie romantique. Il avait vécu des mois sous une tente avec Hermione et Ron, avait été envoyé dans le passé par le diadème de Serdaigle, il avait été emprisonné pendant plus d’un an et avait vécu presque six mois dans la rue. Et, excepté les cours d’Occlumancie avec Studenkin, les rares contacts avec Dumbledore, l’amitié qu’il avait tissée avec Weltz et l’étrange relation avec Rogue, il avait passé les deux dernières années seul, sans songer au sexe à un seul moment. Ou tout au moins le croyait-il, jusque là. Était-ce possible qu’il ait refoulé toutes ses pensées à un niveau inconscient ?

L’un des chats tigrés sauta habilement sur la table, attiré par l’odeur du bacon sorti, mais Harry l’attrapa distraitement avant qu’il n’ait pu faire quoique ce soit. Tous ses questionnements le fatiguaient. D’autant qu’ils masquaient le plus gros de l’iceberg.

Rogue n’était pas son genre d’homme. Et le problème était là : depuis quand avait-il un « genre d’homme » ? Avait-il déjà eu de telles pensées pour un homme ? Il supposait que Tom Jedusor avait été attirant dans sa jeunesse, tout au moins avait-il eu un charme certain dans les souvenirs qu’il avait visionnés. Il avait trouvé Cédric séduisant, mais ce n’était qu’admettre un état de fait, toutes les filles le trouvaient séduisant, Cho la première. Mais il n’avait jamais été attiré par l’un ou par l’autre – Merlin le préserve de trouver Voldemort attrayant, quelle que soit la dimension dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Et cela l’énervait de se focaliser sur ce détail. Car il y avait bien plus important, comme le fait que Rogue tuerait Dumbledore un jour ! N’était-ce pas trahir tous ses amis que de se laisser aller à ses pulsions ainsi ? Certes, il ne doutait plus de la loyauté de Rogue envers l’Ordre du Phénix. Il savait qu’il ne comprenait qu’imparfaitement le futur. Ses anciennes certitudes étaient ébranlées depuis longtemps. Était-ce possible que tout ne soit qu’une mise en scène, que Dumbledore ne soit pas vraiment mort ce jour là ?

Cela n’avait pas de sens. Faire croire à Voldemort que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore renforcerait très certainement sa position en tant qu’espion, mais cela compenserait-il la disparition du seul homme que Voldemort ait jamais craint ? Et quand bien même Dumbledore serait secrètement en vie, pourquoi se cacher, pourquoi ne pas se montrer pour leur apporter son aide dans la chasse aux Horcruxes ? Qu’est ce qui était allé de travers dans leur plan ?

Harry fit glisser les œufs et les tranches de bacon dans son assiette, sans trouver l’appétit. Il se força pourtant, avant de suspendre sa fourchette dans les airs, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils haussés.

Il avait complètement oublié ce mystérieux homme qui modifiait son visage à chaque fois qu’il était venu les aider. Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que tout se mettait désormais en place, limpide.

Artus était parvenu à rentrer dans Gringotts par effraction pour voler la coupe de Poufsouffle. Qui d’autre qu’un aussi puissant sorcier que Dumbledore pourrait être capable d’un tel exploit ? Et pourtant, il avait refusé d’utiliser un Feudeymon pour détruire l’Horcruxe, or le sorcier était connu pour s’être toujours tenu éloigné de la magie noire. Artus avait prétendu utiliser du Polynectar pour modifier son apparence, mais avant d’être directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore avait été professeur de métamorphose, et Harry ne doutait pas un instant qu’il était capable de changer entièrement de visage et de corps.

Tout se tenait.

Excepté que cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait caché son identité.

Comme si le chef de l’Ordre du Phénix l’avait jamais mis au courant de ses plans ! Il y avait probablement encore quelque chose qui lui échappait. Peut-être le fait que lui-même, Harry, soit dans le passé ? Harry l’ignorait, mais il se sentait soudainement respirer plus librement. Certaines questions restaient en suspens, mais il était arrivé à une solution que son esprit acceptait.

Se cherchait-il des excuses ?

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Le couteau s'enfonça sans effort dans le gros fruit rond et du jus translucide goutta le long de la lame en argent. Habilement, presque machinalement, Severus recueillit le liquide dans un petit flacon. Encore une fois, il se tournait vers la noblesse des chaudrons en étain et des volutes majestueuses pour apaiser ses troubles intérieurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de s'occuper de la Potion d'Influence qu'avait exigée Malefoy, trop pris par la traque de Macnair, Yaxley et des autres. Il ouvrit le fruit en deux et en retira un à un les minuscules pépins avec une pince à épiler. Le calme et la précision avec laquelle il effectuait ses manipulations contrastaient avec ses pensées tumultueuses, si bien qu'il avait le sentiment de regarder la réalité du bout d'un très long tunnel.

Il avait embrassé Potter, encore. Il avait caressé Potter. Il l'avait masturbé. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Peut-être son père avait-il raison depuis tout ce temps, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un incapable, un monstre, une pédale, une erreur. Combien de fois avait-il entendu son père, attablé devant sa bière, dans cette même cuisine, alors qu'il l'avait surpris un livre à la main ou à rêvasser par la fenêtre.

_Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout toute la journée le nez plongé dans ces ramassis de conneries ? Pourquoi ne joue-t-il pas au foot avec les autres gamins ?_

Il étala les pépins sur une serviette afin de les faire sécher et la posa délicatement sur la table.

_C'est de ta faute… De ta faute !_

Souvent, sa mère restait stoïque face aux accusations, debout, telle une statue, le visage dénué de toute émotion. Elle ne le défendait pas, jamais devant son père. Parfois, Severus s’était demandé si c’était parce qu’elle était d’accord, parce qu’elle s’en voulait elle même de n’avoir pas pu faire autre chose avec son fils, qui lui ressemblait tant. Mais après, elle venait se blottir avec lui au fond du jardin, un livre sur les genoux. Elle ne le défendait jamais devant son père, mais c’était mieux ainsi. C’était toujours pire lorsqu’elle répondait.

Il essuya méticuleusement le couteau avant de le reposer à côté de ses congénères, alignés par taille, forme et matière. Il renversa le flacon dans le chaudron fumant et avec un mouvement de poignet, le liquide incolore exécuta une spirale.

Il l'avait voulu. Il avait aimé. La peau de Potter, son souffle. Il avait aimé l’entendre gémir, il avait aimé le prendre en main. Ses caresses, ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Il referma le bouchon du flacon, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il inspira lentement, retrouvant pleinement possession de ses moyens en quelques instants.

Il se souvenait, une fois à Poudlard, un Serdaigle l'avait coincé après un cours qu'il ne partageait pas avec Lily. Il l’avait attrapé par le bras avec une de ses immenses mains, le garçon était batteur dans l’équipe de Quidditch, pour le forcer à le regarder :

« T'es pas un de ces pédés qui traînent toujours avec une fille pour faire croire qu'il est normal, hein ? »

Severus avait réussi à se dégager, entre insulte et indignation. Car il n'était pas ainsi. Il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il n’aimait personne, n’éprouvait aucun désir. Tout ceci était superflu, une perte d’énergie, une distraction à ses ambitions. Les sentiments, les relations, n’apportaient que des souffrances, il en était persuadé lorsqu’il avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Il avait écouté avec fascination les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui qui s’était affranchi de tous ces liens pour maîtriser les arcanes les plus complexes de la magie et faire plier la Mort sous ses pas.

Mais il n’était pas comme son maître. Bien qu'il désirât avec force se dégager de toutes les émotions, incontrôlables, irrationnelles, il en était incapable. Elles étaient siennes. Il savait les dissocier, garder l’esprit clair, n’afficher aucun sentiment grâce à l’Occlumancie, mais elles étaient toujours là.

Avec sa baguette en verre, il remua trois fois la décoction dans les sens des aiguilles d’une montre, puis deux fois dans le sens inverse, et répéta l’opération dix fois.

Il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres croyant s'affranchir de tout ce qui le retenait jusque là. Il s'était trompé. Depuis ce jour, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été esclave de la puissance d'un autre homme. Encore maintenant, il n'était pas maître de sa vie sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Il risquait bien moins de mourir au service de celui-ci, mais Severus n’oubliait pas que sous ses airs de vieux directeur se cachait un puissant sorcier. Il l’avait déjà vu en colère et ce n’était pas une expérience qu’il voulait revivre prochainement.

Dumbledore savait-il qu'il fréquentait toujours Potter ? C'était lui qui avait exigé qu'il prenne des cours d'Occlumancie avec lui, mais ceux-ci étaient terminés depuis des mois. Comment réagirait le sorcier s'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé la veille ?

Severus augmenta la température sous son chaudron, plongeant dans la potion une branche écorcée d'orme.

Il avait touché à son protégé. Il avait couché avec le héros du monde sorcier, avait sali le sacro-saint Potter, l'avait entraîné dans la débauche. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction du puissant sorcier, mais elle ne pouvait être bonne.

Severus resserra sa prise sur la branche.

Il n'avait pas à savoir. Cela ne le regardait pas. Ni Dumbledore, ni personne d'autre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de vie privée ?

La potion prenait doucement une couleur violacée tandis que la branche se désintégrait par filaments gluants.

Il avait couché avec l'homme qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son ancien maître.

Une joie sauvage s'empara de Severus. C'étaient ses affaires, sa vie. Pas celle de Dumbledore, ni de ses collègues, ni de Malefoy, ni d'aucun Mangemort. Aucun d'eux n'avait à savoir.

Il retira prestement la branche et versa une goutte de venin de poisson-pierre, se laissant aller à ce sentiment grisant, cette sensation d’agir librement. Pour un homme aussi enchaîné que lui, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à Dumbledore, la liberté prenait une forme bien étrange. Une sorte de revanche contre l’univers, un pied-de-nez qu’il était le seul à connaître, et c’était ce qui faisait toute sa saveur.

Il ignorait ce qui se passait avec Potter. Ce que voulait Potter et ce que lui voulait. Il ne savait pas si cela allait se reproduire mais Severus avait acquis une certitude. Il le désirait, et si Potter le désirait aussi, il ne laisserait rien les empêcher de recommencer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus éteignait les feux sous ses chaudrons. Il faudrait plus d’une journée avant que la potion ne refroidisse. Ses ustensiles étaient alignés sur la table de sa cuisine, impeccablement nettoyés. Une douche et une collation plus tard, il transplanait.

Il ressentait toujours la différence de température lorsqu’il se rendait chez Potter, mais par cette chaleur étouffante, elle était la bienvenue. Il franchit rapidement les barrières magiques qui lui dévoilèrent la chaumière. Potter était assis sur son banc, les yeux fermés. Quelques chats qui se prélassaient à l’ombre relevèrent paresseusement leur tête triangulaire vers lui tandis qu’il s’approchait.

Arrivé à quelques mètres, Potter ouvrit les paupières avec un léger sourire :

« Je vous ai senti approcher, » dit-il, visiblement fier de lui. Il continua alors que Severus haussait un sourcil : « J’ai senti votre magie. »

Severus inclina légèrement la tête pour manifester sa surprise. En un mois, Potter avait fait des progrès conséquents. Il avait fallu plusieurs semestres à Severus pour aller au delà de la perception de sa propre magie et sentir celle d’autres sorciers. Certes, il était à l’époque beaucoup plus jeune et entre les cours et les persécutions des Maraudeurs, il n’avait eu que peu de temps à y consacrer. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prévu que Potter y parviendrait aussi rapidement.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas totalement irrécupérable… »

Potter se leva, souriant comme s’il lui avait fait un compliment.

« Méfiez-vous, je vais finir par vous rattraper !

\- J’aimerais voir ça… » marmonna Severus.

Après les événements de la veille, le sorcier s’était attendu à de la gêne, mais ils agirent tous deux durant tout l’après-midi comme si rien ne s’était passé. Peut-être Potter lui jetait un peu plus souvent des regards en coin, et peut-être Severus ressentait-il un sentiment d’étrangeté à se comporter comme à l’accoutumée, mais leur entraînement se déroula sans allusion aucune.

Quand bien même il avait le sentiment que chacun des chats de la maison l’observait avec une expression accusatrice au fond de leurs yeux brillants. Comme s’ils savaient, comme s’ils avaient tout vu, là, perchés sur la table ou le fauteuil, le regard fixe.

Severus les ignora soigneusement.


	26. Ajustements

  
 

**Ajustements**

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Macnair parut particulièrement agité durant les quelques jours qui suivirent le rapt des Mangemorts. Il échangea de nombreux hiboux, mais les deux sorciers qui l’espionnaient ne parvinrent à en intercepter aucun. Lorsque Macnair sortit le mardi après-midi, jetant fréquemment des coups d’œil derrière son épaule, Severus le suivit discrètement. Le Mangemort déambula une heure durant sur le Chemin de Travers, s’arrêtant dans les boutiques sans jamais rien acheter, tentant visiblement de semer d’éventuels espions, mais il en fallait bien plus pour perdre Severus Rogue.

Enfin, Macnair parvint jusqu’à une ruelle exiguë où un homme encapuchonné l’attendait, ses traits plongés dans l’obscurité. Passant devant la ruelle sans s’arrêter, Severus lança un sort pour entendre leur conversation. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix grave de Yaxley :

« … crois pas. Je n'ai détecté aucun sort de surveillance ni chez Amycus et Alecto, ni chez moi.

\- Alors c’était vraiment le hasard ? répondit Macnair avec hésitation.

\- Le hasard ? Franchement, quelles sont les probabilités de croiser le chemin de deux sorciers dans ce village moldu aussi perdu ? »

Severus se concentra, essayant de faire abstraction des bruits parasites qui l’entouraient, les hululements qui s’échappaient de l’animalerie adjacente à chaque fois qu’un client entrait, la dispute d’un couple âgé remontant l’allée, les cris de joie de deux amies qui se retrouvaient.

« Ils ne portaient pas des robes d'Aurors, énuméra Macnair. Ils n'en parlent pas dans les journaux. Ça n'a pas de sens. Si c'était ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et ses mignons, ils l'auraient rendu public ! »

Les deux sorciers restèrent quelques instants silencieux, tentant visiblement de comprendre l’attaque dont ils avaient été victimes.

« Nous devons rester prudent, siffla Yaxley pour conclure. Faisons profil bas pour l'instant. »

Il fallut ainsi attendre plusieurs semaines avant que Macnair et ses amis osent de nouveau s’adonner à leur passe-temps morbide. Mais, le temps passant, leur soif de violence devint plus forte que la prudence. Potter retrouva la trace d’au moins un autre cas de moldu amnésique. Leur surveillance n’était pas sans faille mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus efficaces sans risquer d’être découvert.

Un soir pourtant, ils aperçurent l’ombre de Macnair se glisser hors de chez lui avant de disparaître. Severus réveilla Potter qui somnolait à côté de lui. Parfaitement éveillés en quelques instants, les deux sorciers le suivirent. Cette fois-ci, Severus affrontait la situation avec une bien meilleure préparation et en peu de temps, il transplana là où Macnair s’en était allé, Potter accroché à son bras.

L’odeur iodée de la mer monta aussitôt à ses narines. Ils n’eurent pas besoin de chercher les Mangemorts très loin. Guidé par le son de leur voix, ils remontèrent une large rue, rasant les murs couleur pastel, leur cœur battant sourdement dans leur poitrine. Trois sorciers se dressaient sur les quais, dos aux embarcations, leur masque d’ivoire tourné vers les maisons. Avec une froide certitude, Severus sut qu’ils se demandaient sur quel foyer jeter leur dévolu. N’attendant pas que leurs ennemis les aperçoivent à travers leur sort de désillusion, il attaqua.

Les voyant surgir, les Mangemorts ripostèrent avec violence, des sortilèges mortels jaillissants de leur baguette. Severus les para efficacement et répliqua sans un mot. Il sentait sa baguette vibrer dans sa paume, s’arcboutant devant la puissance dégagée. Les sorts fusaient dans la nuit, les lueurs se reflétant sur l’eau noire, recouvrant la surface d’une myriade d’éclats. Un maléfice de Potter, dévié par un bouclier, se perdit dans les embarcations amarrées au quai et embrasa le pont d’un petit bateau de pêche.

Les Mangemorts semblèrent comprendre qu’ils ne pourraient vaincre rapidement leurs adversaires – craignaient-ils des renforts ? – et transplanèrent. Severus les laissa s’enfuir : que ferraient-ils d’eux une fois capturés ?

Reprenant son souffle, Severus regarda Potter éteindre l’incendie et réparer le bateau. Ils étaient chanceux que le sort n’ait pas atteint l’un de ces bateaux moldus à moteur.

Les dégâts réparés, ils transplanèrent ensemble, se dirigeant vers la porte sans un mot. Ce fut Potter qui lui jeta un regard hésitant avant de franchir le pas et de l’embrasser. Severus répondit aussitôt au baiser, son cœur inexplicablement emballé dans sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, ils atteignirent le salon, exécutant cette étrange procession, les yeux entrouverts, leur bouche soudée, leurs mains s’accrochant, glissant, caressant. L’odeur habituelle de Potter était recouverte par celle de la fumée acre et Severus s’empressa de lui ôter ses vêtements. Ils finirent sur l’un des fauteuils, l’un sur l’autre, leur peau exposée à leur souffle chaud, leur érection pressée, le corps électrisé. Severus se laissa aller à leur étreinte, peu à peu emporté. Ses mains agissaient sans qu’il n’ait besoin d’y penser, s’activant sur le membre de Potter, attrapant les rondeurs de ses fesses, tandis que le jeune homme l’enveloppait de ses doigts agiles, faisant croître le désir, frénétiquement, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse pantelant et, enfin, lorsque la tempête le submergea, vidé, apaisé.

La même sensation de bien-être s’empara de lui. Potter reposait sur lui, les genoux coincés dans une position improbable de part et d’autre de ses cuisses, mais le corps entièrement détendu. Severus sentait sur ses jambes la texture râpeuse des chaussettes du jeune homme, seul atour encore en place. Severus avait conservé sa chemise et sa robe, largement ouvertes, mais son pantalon avait disparu avec son caleçon, avalés par le tapis de Potter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n’éprouvait pas de gêne à être nu devant quelqu’un. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était trop léthargique pour s’en soucier, ou parce que Potter semblait être parti trop loin pour présenter une réelle menace à sa dignité.

« D’accord, marmonna le jeune homme contre sa peau.

\- D’accord ? répéta Severus, sans comprendre.

\- D’accord, on peut refaire ça d’autres fois, si ça vous dit. »

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite et Potter se redressa lentement, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés qu’à l’accoutumée. Severus hocha lentement la tête avant de répondre :

« Ca me paraît acceptable. »

Potter eut un petit rire avant de se lever, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa nudité. Severus s’empressa de ramener les pans de sa robe sur lui pour se couvrir.

«  Vous voulez qu’on signe un papier officiel peut-être ? Je soussigné Severus Rogue, accepte couch…

\- Oh taisez-vous », le coupa Severus en roulant des yeux.

Le sourire de Potter s’accentua tandis qu’il enfilait son caleçon. Quelque part dans la maison, un chat miaula.

« Bonne nuit, Rogue », dit-il enfin avant de se diriger à pas paresseux vers sa chambre.

Severus resta un moment assis dans l’obscurité, écoutant la respiration calme de Potter qui s’était aussitôt endormi, le son imperceptible des griffes des félins sur le sol, les craquements des poutres qui soutenaient la chaumière, l’esprit vide. Enfin, il ramassa ses vêtements, s’habilla et rentra chez lui.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

À ses côtés, Dudley jouait avec plusieurs automobiles, dont un magnifique camion de pompier étincelant et une décapotable jaune pimpant. Le petit garçon potelé faisait glisser ses jouets sur le tapis du salon. Harry lui-même s’amusait avec une voiture de rallye et une moto bleue qu’il aimait beaucoup. Dudley avait provoqué un accident avec trois de ses voitures et le camion de pompier arrivait avec de grands hurlements de sirène. Dudley n’avait descendu qu’une partie de ses voitures, la plupart offerte par la tante Marge. Tante Marge aimait beaucoup Dudley et n’offrait jamais rien à Harry. Mais ce n’était pas grave, le père Noël lui avait offert la plus belle moto au monde et même un drap avec des chiens amusants pour son lit et un super livre de coloriage. Il avait même eu un gâteau pour son anniversaire. Tante Marge n’était pas venu pour son anniversaire, alors son gâteau avait été plus petit, mais ce n’était pas grave.

Harry regarda la décapotable jaune qu’avait délaissée Dudley. Elle serait parfaite pour se mesurer à sa moto bleue, alors il la prit et les posa face à face, prêtes au combat. La moto bleue n’eut le temps de faire que deux roues-arrières avant que Dudley ne pousse un glapissement aigu.

« À moi », cria-t-il en se jetant sur la décapotable jaune.

Harry hurla à son tour, essayant de lui arracher le jouet des mains.

« Prête-moi ! pépia-t-il. Prête-moi ! 

\- Les garçons ! s’exclama l’oncle Vernon pour essayer de les calmer. Jouez silencieusement sinon vous allez dans votre chambre ! »

Mais le sermon n’eut aucun effet sur les deux enfants. Dudley, un peu plus grand que Harry, avait réussi à mettre la décapotable hors d’atteinte. Ce n’était pas juste ! Dudley ne jouait plus avec la décapotable, il pouvait la prêter à Harry. Il avait plein d’autres voitures !

L'instant suivant, la décapotable jaune s’échappait des mains de l’enfant et lévitait au dessus des deux garçons.

« Arrête ! criait Dudley. C'est de la triche ! »

La scène sembla se figer quelques instants. Les visages de Dudley et de Harry rouges de colère. Les yeux exorbités de l'oncle Vernon par dessus son journal, sa moustache frémissante. Les traits tendus et pâles de tante Pétunia dont la tête dépassait de la cuisine, attirée par le capharnaüm. Et la voiture jaune, suspendue dans les airs, au centre de l'attention, défiant toutes les lois de la physique.

La décapotable plongea doucement vers le plus petit des garçons, atterrissant entre ses mains. Comme brisant la transe dans laquelle la pièce était plongée, les adultes réagirent enfin. Oncle Vernon se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond, son journal chutant au sol avec un bruit mou. Tante Pétunia fondit sur les enfants, attrapant son fils dans ses bras, le protégeant de son corps.

Les deux garçons étaient devenus brusquement silencieux, ne comprenant pas l'origine de ce soudain remue-ménage. Devant l'air alarmé de ses parents, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Dudley, tandis que la peur se glissait dans la poitrine de Harry.

Il avait fait une bêtise, il le savait.

« Je voulais pas ! dit-il d'une petite voix fluette. J'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Et c'était vrai, il ne contrôlait jamais quand des évènements étranges arrivaient. Une ou deux fois, il s’était concentré très fort et il avait réussi à faire bouger quelque chose, mais ce n’était qu’un hasard. Car c’était toujours lorsqu’il ne faisait pas attention que des phénomènes bizarres arrivaient !

Mais tante Pétunia montait à l’étage avec Dudley et oncle Vernon le toisait de toute sa hauteur et Harry avait très envie de pleurer, mais il se retenait car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit car c'était lui qui avait fait une bêtise.

« Au coin ! cria son oncle. Au... Dans le placard ! »

Harry secoua la tête, effrayé. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il était allé au placard. Cela faisait peur, il faisait noir et il y avait des araignées, et il avait à peine la place de s'asseoir entre les cartons. Mais l'oncle Vernon se montra intraitable et l'y conduit malgré ses protestations.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, seul un mince faisceau de lumière au ras du sol l'éclaira. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi dans le noir ? Au bout d'une éternité, le petit garçon se leva. Peut-être que son oncle et sa tante n'étaient plus en colère, peut-être pouvait-il sortir ?

Il poussa la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée.

Comment aurait-elle pu être fermée ? On ne mettait pas de verrou sur un placard. D'où lui venaient ces étranges pensées ?

La lumière du salon était éteinte et Harry entendait les voix de son oncle et de sa tante dans la cuisine. Silencieusement, il s’y dirigea et colla son oreille contre la serrure.

« Dudley m'a dit qu'il faisait souvent de la... ce genre de choses, disait la voix tendue de sa tante.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Nous n'avons... Nous ne... »

L'oncle Vernon avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il reprit :

« Que devons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas... Pour Dudley... Pouvons-nous le rendre à ceux de son espèce ? »

Harry n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais une grande peur s'empara de lui en entendant cela. Mais tante Pétunia répondit après une trop longue pause :

« Non, nous ne... Nous devons le garder. Mais on ne peut plus le laisser jouer avec Dudley. Imagine, il...

\- Il pourrait le lui transmettre ? »

Oncle Vernon paraissait horrifié. Tante Pétunia, encore une fois, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Mais... Imagine, ils... Il faut le faire dormir à part. Pas au même étage...

\- Dans le garage ? Nous ne pouvons pas, il...

\- Non, pas dans le garage, gémit sa tante, éperdue. Il doit y avoir une solution…

\- Peut-être, si nous construisons une annexe à côté de…

\- Non ! » Tante Pétunia semblait horrifiée. « Les voisins se poseront des questions ! Et si… Le placard est spacieux. Il est petit, en enlevant les cartons, on peut y mettre un lit et... »

Mais déjà, Harry n'écoutait plus. Ils voulaient le faire vivre dans le placard. Une telle terreur s'empara de lui qu'il crut qu'il allait pleurer, encore. Pourtant, il se retint. Son oncle et sa tante avaient été suffisamment gentils de s'occuper de lui. Ses parents étaient morts et même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui, alors il devait déjà être content de les avoir. Et même s'il devait vivre dans le placard, c'était mieux que d'être chassé de la maison.

Parce qu'il faisait des choses bizarres et c'était mal, même s'il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter.

Alors, il s'en retourna sans un bruit et s'assit dans le placard qui deviendrait bientôt sa chambre.

À des kilomètres de là, Harry s'éveillait, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette fois-ci, il avait été parfaitement éveillé quand la connexion l'avait attiré, comme c'était déjà arrivé avec Voldemort. Plutôt que de combattre le lien, il avait plongé dedans, voulant savoir comment allait son jeune alter-ego.

Il aurait été préférable de s’abstenir.

Il avait essayé de réconforter l'enfant lors de sa longue attente dans l'obscurité du placard. Mais avait-il seulement senti sa présence ? Fermant les yeux de rage, il tapa du poing sur la table. Il savait comment l'histoire continuerait. Son oncle Vernon changerait l'ampoule défaillante, enlèverait cartons, chaussures et manteaux pour les ranger dans le garage, et alors ils y déplaceraient ses maigres affaires et le placard deviendrait sa chambre, son chez lui, entre l’araignée et les poussières.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Pour lui-même.

Il devait se couper de l’enfant. Il ne pouvait pas revivre cela une seconde fois. Pas avec sa vision d'adulte. Il craignait ses réactions, de faire une terrible action qui pourrait changer le futur. Parce qu’il avait accepté de ne pas sauver Sirius, de laisser le passé en place, alors il ne pouvait céder à ce désir égoïste de se venir en aide.

Avec une froide détermination, il sut qu’il devait remettre en place les protections autour de son esprit.

Harry se décrispa, essayant de chasser la rage et l'amertume de ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais été bon Occlumancie, quand bien même il était parvenu à protéger ses pensées lors de ses entraînements avec Rogue et Studenkin. Pourtant, il n'éprouva aucune résistance en se libérant de toutes les pensées qui l’encombraient.

Le blocage qui l’empêchait d’Occluder disparut et Harry verrouilla son esprit. De la même manière qu’il avait repris la maîtrise de son corps après sa maladie, il était de nouveau maître de son esprit. Ses pensées étaient en lui, non pas captives, mais protégées. Et, comme les rouages d’une machine bien ajustée, son corps, son esprit et sa magie s’imbriquèrent les uns aux autres, s’équilibrant avec justesse. Harry eut soudainement conscience de sa magie avec acuité, bouillonnante et tumultueuse. Sans effort, il la réorganisa, ajustant chaque élément à sa place. Ainsi, harmonieux, Harry put s’ouvrir et voir au delà de sa propre magie.

Rogue avait raison, aucune formule n’était réellement nécessaire.

Avec un plaisir sans réserve, Harry découvrit le monde qui l’entourait avec ses nouvelles perceptions. Les champs de protection dressés autour de la maison l’enveloppaient d’une magie chaude et réconfortante. Il était encore trop confus pour déterminer laquelle empêchait les transplanages et laquelle la rendait invisible, mais il pouvait sentir les différents sorts s’entremêler et s’articuler les uns avec les autres, complexes. Aux murs, les affreux tableaux, presque figés dans leur cadre, dégageaient une énergie insolite, difficilement perceptible. Les chats possédaient aussi leur propre forme de magie, étrange, distendue. Plus profondément, plus lent, la magie de l’immense chêne imprégnait le sol sur des dizaines de mètres, ténue mais présente.

En se concentrant encore, Harry pouvait discerner les pâles vestiges de sortilèges, ici sa propre magie près de l’évier, celle de Rogue à côté de la table, et une autre encore, brute, qu’il pensait être celle de Weltz. Grisé, il sortit, courut presque, dans son jardin pour atteindre les deux bornes qui marquaient la fin de sa propriété, là où Rogue avait transplané quelques heures plus tôt.

Un immense calme électrisant s’empara de lui. Il avait éprouvé le même sentiment la première fois qu’il avait lancé le Spero Patronus avec succès, au bord du lac grouillant de Détraqueurs.

La magie de Rogue imprégnait l’air, volatile mais perceptible. Il sentait son odeur musquée et le goût du polynectar, sa voix tranchante et le noir, le noir de ses yeux, le noir de ses cheveux, le noir de ses robes. Sa présence rayonnait, comme s’il était là, assis quelques mètres plus loin, une remarque sarcastique aux lèvres alors qu’il lisait le journal, tandis que Harry tentait de se concentrer. Il l’enveloppa, l’attira à lui avant de sauter vers l’avant.

Il transplana.

Harry atterrit dans un petit jardin entouré d’un muret de briques rouges. Devant lui, la façade arrière d’une petite maison de la même couleur se dressait aux côtés d’une dizaine d’autres, toutes semblables. Quelques plantes, soigneusement organisées par bandes, poussaient dans le jardinet. Il tranchait avec les autres jardins que Harry apercevait derrière le mur, la plupart laissés en friche. En observant mieux, il constata que la plupart des maisons étaient délabrées, les montants des fenêtres en bois semblaient branler et les tuiles des toits arboraient une couleur terne.

Tout autour, la magie de Rogue était présente. Celui-ci apparut soudainement à la porte, la baguette au poing, le visage fermé, le regard menaçant. Harry le fixa quelques instants, bouche bée.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il ressentait la magie de Rogue. Il l’avait déjà perçue, faiblement, lors de ses entrainements. C’était grâce à cela qu’il avait retrouvé aussi facilement sa signature magique avant de transplaner. Mais jamais encore il ne l’avait appréhendée avec autant de puissance. C’était comme soudainement ôter des caches oreilles et entendre parfaitement tous les sons. Il la voyait, la sentait, la comprenait. Rogue contrôlait parfaitement sa magie, qui s’enroulait autour de sa baguette, prête à jaillir, incisive. Il y avait une beauté singulière dans cette maîtrise, presque hypnotique.

« Potter ? »

Sa voix était interrogative et il restait sur ses gardes.

« Que faites-vous là ? Comment avez-vous pu… »

Sa phrase resta suspendue dans les airs tandis qu’il écarquillait très légèrement les yeux. Il rangea sa baguette et haussa un sourcil, entre incrédulité et appréciation. Sa magie se calma aussitôt, glissa dans son corps, au repos.

« Vous avez fini par réussir, alors… »

Harry ne se laissa pas tromper par le ton légèrement méprisant de l’homme. Rogue était impressionné et peut-être même fier. Une profonde satisfaction l’envahit.

« Et je vois que vous protégez enfin votre esprit, ajouta Rogue.

\- C’est un nouveau Harry Potter que vous avez là ! s’exclama Harry, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de sourire. Je pense que ça se fête ! »

Rogue roula des yeux, mais le laissa pourtant pénétrer dans sa maison. L’intérieur paressait aussi triste que l’extérieur. Heureusement, la lumière éblouissante du soleil pénétrait dans la cuisine et le salon, illuminant le canapé avachi et les murs ternes. Le lieu semblait négligé et Harry pensa que cela ne ressemblait pas à Rogue, jusqu’à ce qu’il songe que l’homme avait passé peu de temps dans cette maison ces derniers temps, entre leurs entraînements et la surveillance. Quelques étagères étaient remplies de livres. Une magie malsaine émanait de certains, mais Harry était de trop bonne humeur pour vouloir tout gâcher en évoquant le sujet.

« Vous m’offrez un verre ? demanda-t-il d’un ton résolument joyeux.

\- Je n’ai pas d’alcool dans ma maison, Potter.

\- Quoi ? Rien à boire ? »

Rogue se tenait sur la défensive, debout dans son salon, les bras croisés. Harry fronça les sourcils, considérant transplaner pour se procurer une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de renoncer.

« Tant pis, il y a d’autres moyens de célébrer une réussite… » murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Sans hésiter, presque naturellement, il s’approcha de l’homme et l’embrassa. Comment, en si peu de temps, un tel geste lui paraissait si aisé ? Harry l’ignorait et préférait ne pas s’encombrer avec de telles questions. Rogue répondit au baiser quelques instants plus tard, déposant une main aérienne sur son dos. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry entreprit de le délester de sa robe qui chuta au sol avec un bruissement, sa langue traçant des sillons humides dans son cou. La main de son compagnon s’était égarée sous son t-shirt, son pouce calleux retraçant le creux de sa colonne vertébrale

« Vous avez une conception bien étrange de la fête, Potter », murmura Rogue au creux de son oreille.

Harry frissonna de la tête au pied. Sa voix était sensuelle. Bordel. Venait-il vraiment de penser que la voix de Rogue était sensuelle ? Il ne faisait pas que de le penser, tout son corps le ressentait, le savait et répondait à cette - foutue - voix sensuelle. De Severus Rogue. Sensuel.

Il gémit pour toute réponse, sentant son contrôle s'étioler peu à peu. Sans ménagement, il le poussa vers le vieux canapé défraichi, s’installant sans complexe sur ses genoux. Les doigts tremblants, il défit les boutons de sa chemise, devant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois tandis que les mains de l'autre homme s'égaraient sur ses cuisses.

Repoussant les pans du vêtement, il dévoila le torse pâle et maigre de son compagnon. Il n'avait encore jamais eu le temps de contempler le corps de son partenaire, dans la précipitation et l'obscurité, et il ne s'attendait pas à cette pointe de désir qu'il ressentit au niveau de l'aine. Il se pencha aussitôt, posant ses lèvres sur cette peau laiteuse, parcourant son corps avec sa langue, sans aucune distinction, sa clavicule, ses mamelons rosâtres, ses côtes effilées. La respiration de Rogue sous lui s’accélérait et il était fascinant de le voir peu à peu perdre pied. Sa magie, jusque là si contenue, s'effilochait en dehors de lui, filaments d’énergie miroitante.

Inspirant profondément cette odeur si particulière, Harry remonta ses lèvres au niveau de la bouche de son compagnon. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau à en perdre haleine, langue contre langue, nez contre joue. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé, Rogue parvenant à lui ôter son t-shirt dans la manœuvre. Harry échappa à la bouche de son amant pour explorer de nouveau son corps, grisé par les sensations qu'il procurait. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une fine cicatrice courant en travers de l’épaule gauche. Il descendit, sa main caressant son torse, lissant les rares poils bruns qui s’y trouvaient. Ses tétons pointaient indécemment, la couleur rosée tranchant avec la pâleur de la peau. Près de sa hanche, toute une surface de la peau était boursouflée, ressemblant à une vieille brûlure ayant mal guéri. Il l'évita, ignorant si la blessure était douloureuse.

D'un geste saccadé, il déboutonna le pantalon de Rogue et le fit glisser. Il posa une main sur le renflement humide de son entrejambe, l'autre se perdant sur ses cuisses, caressant la peau à rebrousse-poil.

Rogue perdait peu à peu le contrôle, sa magie devenant de plus en plus impétueuse et les protections de son esprit commençant doucement à se fissurer. Quelque part, Harry avait conscience que cet état de perception, cette façon de ressentir la magie et l’esprit de son compagnon, n'était pas habituelle et qu'elle puisait dans les réserves de sa magie, mais le sentiment d'exaltation et de joie était bien plus fort que la prudence.

Sans plus attendre, il ôta le sous-vêtement de l'homme et prit dans sa main la verge déjà à moitié dressée. Rogue exhala bruyamment et un frisson parcourut la nuque de Harry.

Il voulait lui procurer ce plaisir. Il voulait que Rogue jouisse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait encore, qu'il perde ses moyens, en oublie où il était.

Il se pencha et lécha l'extrémité de son sexe. Il sentit devant lui Rogue se redresser, comme pour voir ce qu'il faisait, avant de retomber lourdement sur le dos, un gémissement coincé dans la gorge.

Alors, Harry le décalotta d'une main et enroba l'organe de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Un soupir de satisfaction lui répondit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'était une sensation étrange et pourtant si satisfaisante. Il était responsable de chacun des gémissements, difficilement réprimés, qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles, de chaque palpitation dans le corps de son compagnon.

Il accéléra les va-et-vient sur son membre, sans se préoccuper de la position étrange que faisait son dos, coincé sur l'étroit canapé, ni de sa mâchoire qui commençait à être douloureuse. Parfois il était obligé de s'arrêter, sachant confusément que cela gâchait d'une certaine façon le plaisir, mais il supposait qu'il n'avait pas assez d'expérience. Pas encore.

Et, les minutes passants, les sons gutturaux qui s’échappaient de temps à autres de son compagnon devenaient de plus en plus forts, sa magie échappait à son contrôle, bouillonnant en dehors de son corps, l'enveloppant, ses pensées effleuraient son esprit, le remplissant d’une litanie, non pas composée de mots, mais d'une sensation unique, d’approbation, de plaisir, de ce désir de prolonger le moment, de l'étirer sur l'éternité.

Harry sentit l'orgasme venir. Toutes les barrières s'envolèrent, les pensées de son compagnon s’éparpillèrent aux quatre vents, sa magie l’irradia, si dense dans l'air qu'il sentait son poids et sa chaleur l'étreindre.

Il se redressa un instant avant qu'il ne jouisse, laissant le sperme couler le long de son sexe dressé. Harry observa son compagnon, les yeux fermés, ses longs cheveux noirs à moitié étalés sur l'accoudoir du canapé, une de ses mains reposant mollement sur le dossier, l'autre au sol, sa poitrine pâle se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme de plus en plus régulier. Harry réajusta la couture de son pantalon qui compressait douloureusement son érection. Parce que, bordel, Rogue était foutrement excitant, dans cet étalage de débauche. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Harry déboutonna son jean et s'en débarrassa rapidement.

Son compagnon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement sur un coude, léthargique, comme se rappelant de sa présence. Faisait glisser son caleçon, Harry prit son sexe dur en main :

« Si vous saviez comme vous êtes bandant comme ça... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

C'était peut-être un peu étrange de continuer à le vouvoyer dans un tel moment, alors qu'il venait d'avoir son sexe dans la bouche, mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette habitude. Même s’il ne le voyait plus depuis longtemps comme son professeur, il vouvoyait l’homme depuis plus de dix ans et le tutoyer paraissait plus étrange que de se masturber devant lui.

Quel type de foutoir était devenue sa vie ?

Rogue semblait trop ailleurs pour faire une remarque sur le sujet et la pensée que c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui l'avait mis dans cet état, acheva toute tentative de réflexions cohérente. Le besoin, le désir se fit plus fort et il commença à se branler avec vigueur, accueillant avec délice les va-et-vient de sa main mais très vite, Rogue l'arrêta.

Pupilles dilatées, l’homme l'allongea à ses côtés, se glissant sur le flanc pour lui laisser de la place. Il sentait la chemise à moitié défaite de son compagnon effleurer sa peau, son souffle dans sa nuque, un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules et sa main, la main de Rogue, sur son sexe, le caressant. Et Harry était dans un tel état d'excitation, qu'en quelques instants il était déjà tremblant, haletant, gémissant.

La texture du tissu contre son épiderme. La langue de Rogue qui suçotait son lobe par intermittence. Le corps plaqué contre le sien, chaud et solide. Les longs cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient la joue et le cou. La texture râpeuse du canapé, collé à son dos par la sueur. Et cette paume sur son sexe dur qui envoyait des vagues de plaisir à chaque mouvement, autant de caresses fiévreuses qui exaltaient ce sentiment divin en lui, cette envolée vers la luxure.

Il se laissa aller à la délicieuse sensation et jouit en poussant un râle, là, tout contre la peau de Rogue.

Il ferma les yeux, profondément satisfait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

La rentrée approchait lorsque un sorcier encapuchonné rendit visite à Macnair tard dans la nuit. Potter lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Severus, qui l’ignora. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un venait directement chez le Mangemort. Le sorcier entra, laissant les deux hommes dans la chambre d’hôtel indécis. Devaient-ils essayer de rentrer dans la maison pour écouter leur conversation ? Ils n’avaient pas encore pris de décision lorsque Macnair et son mystérieux invité ressortirent. Ils restèrent quelques instants sur le perron avant de transplaner.

Avec une certaine habitude, ils prirent leur fiole de polynectar et descendirent silencieusement. Severus démêla les deux signatures magiques. La seconde lui était vaguement familière, mais il n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il tendit sa main libre vers Potter qui s’en saisit, hochant la tête pour lui signifier qu’il était prêt.

À l’instant où ils transplanèrent, Severus sut que quelque chose n’allait pas. Avant même de les voir, il sentit la présence de sorciers, bien trop nombreux.

« Potter ! » cria-t-il en levant sa baguette, dressant un bouclier autour d’eux.

Des lueurs rouges s’écrasèrent sur ses protections, l’aveuglant momentanément. Un sort l’atteignit au bras gauche mais son esprit enregistra tout juste l’information, occultant la douleur dans le feu de l’action. Il recula d’un pas et se heurta contre Potter. Sans un mot, ils se positionnèrent dos à dos.

Gardant son sang-froid, Severus analysa la situation. Ils se trouvaient sur une vaste esplanade, bordée de bâtiments trapus. Devant lui se tenaient trois Mangemorts, et il supposait qu’il y en avait autant derrière lui, face à Potter. Les hommes aux masques blancs formaient un cercle fermé autour d’eux, leur coupant toute possibilité de retraite.

Les Mangemorts se battaient sans subtilité, sans imagination. Ils se contentaient de jeter les mêmes sorts, inlassablement, avec hargne, espérant qu’ils passeraient à travers leurs boucliers. Leur nombre leur donnait un avantage certain et Severus peinait à parer tous les maléfices. Mais, malgré les masques qui cachaient leur visage, leurs adversaires étaient de piètres Occlumens et leurs intentions étaient claires.

Mais s’il parvenait à contenir les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face, il comptait entièrement sur Potter pour protéger ses arrières. Combien de temps ce dernier réussirait-il à repousser leurs attaquants ?

Son corps réagissait mécaniquement aux attaques alors que son esprit cherchait frénétiquement une échappatoire. Ils étaient encerclés, cantonnés à des sorts défensifs, aucune aide extérieur à appeler et dans moins d’une heure le Polynectar se dissiperait, dévoilant leur identité.

« La ruelle à droite, indiqua Potter derrière lui en haletant.

\- Comment ? demanda Severus, avisant du coin de l’œil le lieu, bloqué par un Mangemort.

\- Laissez-moi m’en occuper. Couvrez-moi et préparez-vous à courir. »

L’échange avait été bref, recouvert par le son des cris et des sortilèges. Severus para un sortilège avant de riposter avec une série de maléfices qui, s’ils ne devaient pas inquiéter les Mangemorts, donneraient à Potter quelques instants de répit. 

« Hé ! » s’exclama une voix.

Tournant la tête, Severus aperçut Potter foncer droit sur l’un des Mangemorts. Il envoya son poing dans le visage du sorcier sans sourciller. Avec un claquement sec, le masque se brisa en deux sous l’impact et le Mangemort recula de quelques pas en poussant un cri étranglé.

Sans plus s’attarder, Severus suivit à reculons Potter dans la brèche qu’il venait de créer. Son compagnon s’était retourné et était maintenant au coude à coude avec lui, leur baguette tournée vers leurs adversaires.

« Il m’a pété le nez ! beugla l’homme blessé en se tenant le visage, reculant en trébuchant.

\- Ta gueule ! » gronda un autre Mangemort.

Severus reconnut aussitôt la voix grave et rocailleuse de Greyback. Déviant un sortilège violacé, il songea à un moyen de prévenir Potter de ne surtout pas s’approcher du loup-garou, mais il craignait se trahir ainsi.

La ruelle était plus étroite que la place et les rafales de sorts se faisaient désormais moins intenses. Trois hommes à peine pouvaient tenir au coude à coude. Un sort percuta une poubelle branlante, qui se dressa aussitôt sur deux pattes, effectuant quelques pas bancals vers les deux sorciers. Mais le sortilège de métamorphose n’était pas assez puissant, car la poubelle s’effondra bientôt, redevenant un simple objet ménagé débordant d’épluchures et de cartons écrasés. Un autre maléfice s’écrasa contre le mur, dégageant une forte odeur d’œuf pourri lorsque le crépi fondit lentement. Leurs adversaires ne pouvaient les attaquer en toute liberté sans craindre de se blesser mutuellement.

« Il faut qu’on se casse d’ici ! » asséna Potter à côté de lui entre deux sortilèges.

Severus retint un commentaire sarcastique sur l’évidence de cette remarque.

« Protège-nous, ordonna-t-il à la place, je m’occupe de notre fuite ! »

Potter acquiesça et se positionna devant lui. Severus le laissa faire et se concentra sur sa tâche. Un simple mur ne les abriterait pas suffisamment, il devrait le doubler de plusieurs protections magiques. De surcroit, il devait lancer tous les sorts en même temps s’il voulait bénéficier de l’effet de surprise et transplaner, ce qui lui demandait quelques préparations.

Sans un mot, psalmodiant les sortilèges dans sa tête, il remua sa baguette avec précision, liant les différents sorts entre eux. Devant lui, Potter retenait deux Mangemorts. Les autres essayaient-ils de les prendre à revers ? Severus se hâta tandis Potter parvenait à avoir assez de marge pour répliquer. Un panneau de signalisation s’abattit derrière les Mangemorts, troublant un moment leurs adversaires, persuadés que des renforts arrivaient. Mais ils se reprirent vite et un sort plus puissant que les autres passa au travers des boucliers de Potter. Celui-ci se déplaça, non pas pour l’éviter, mais pour se mettre sur la trajectoire, protégeant Severus avec son propre corps.

Le maléfice l’atteignit, sans que Severus ne puisse voir exactement où. Potter se courba aussitôt en deux, son bras barrant son torse. Mais son autre main tenait toujours sa baguette et il dévia deux sorts qui filaient sur eux. Comme si rien ne l’avait atteint, il se remit en position de défense.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? grogna Potter et Severus pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix.

\- Tiens-toi prêt », l’avertit-il.

Il était inutile de lui crier dessus pour l’instant, même s'il en avait particulièrement envie. Comment pouvait-il être aussi inconscient ? Severus serra les dents, décrivit une large courbe avec sa baguette et un grand mur de pierre surgit du sol devant eux, les masquant à la vue des Mangemorts. Aussitôt, des sorts explosifs tonnèrent de l’autre côté de la paroi, mais celle-ci tint bon.

Potter avança vers lui, trébuchant, se rattrapant. Severus le saisit par le bras et l’aida à transplaner.

L’instant suivant, ils se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

« Ça va ? demanda Severus, inquisiteur.

\- Oui, je… » Il posa une main sur son torse et inspira à fond. « Une sensation pesante dans la poitrine. »

Aussi préoccupé qu’était Severus, ils ne pouvaient rester ici et Potter le savait aussi. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau afin de semer leurs attaquants, avant de se rendre à la chaumière.

« Elle ne m’a jamais paru aussi accueillante », murmura Potter avec un sourire las.

Severus resta silencieux, tentant de calmer son corps et son esprit. Sa main gauche le brûlait jusqu'au poignet, comme une pulsation lancinante, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'inquiétude qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur battait encore fébrilement dans sa cage thoracique. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Severus se tourna vers Potter et attrapa l'extrémité de son t-shirt. Pourquoi cet abruti refusait-il de porter des robes de combat qui absorbaient une partie des maléfices, comme celle que lui-même portait ?

« Woa, woa ! s'exclama son compagnon, la voix chevrotante. Je sais que ce sont dans nos habitudes maintenant mais là je...

\- Tu es blessé, crétin ! » grogna Severus sans prendre en compte ses protestations.

Le jeune homme se laissa enfin faire et Severus put examiner son torse. La peau était intacte, sans trace de brûlure ni de coupure. Si Severus n’avait pas vu le sortilège le heurter à cet endroit, rien n’aurait pu le lui indiquer.

« Dis-moi si c'est douloureux, indiqua-t-il en palpant sa poitrine.

\- Rogue ! Vo... Votre main ! »

Severus baissa son regard sur sa propre main et constata avec détachement l'origine de sa douleur. Sa peau avait pris une couleur rouge sombre jusqu’à son poignet et était déformée par de grosses cloques. Il plia ses doigts pour tester l’élasticité de sa peau et une douleur aigüe transperça sa chair, comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans la main. Il serra les dents. Maintenant qu'il avait identifié la source de sa souffrance, il était plus difficile de compartimenter son esprit pour occulter la brûlure.

« Je vais bien, répondit sèchement Severus. Rien qu'une potion ne pourra guérir.

\- Je...» Potter ne regardait plus sa main rougeâtre, mais son propre corps, la panique dans sa voix augmentant d'un cran. « Je ne peux plus lever mes bras ! »

Aussitôt, Severus examina ses bras tandis que le jeune homme bafouillait sans reprendre son souffle :

« J'ai essayé de t'attraper le poignet et c'est comme si je n'avais plus rien au delà de mes épaules. Je peux bouger les épaules et... Non. Je ne peux plus les bouger. Regarde, je ne peux plus les...

\- Du calme, Potter ! s'exclama le maître de Potion avec un sang-froid qu'il était loin d'avoir. C'est le système nerveux qui est atteint, la colonne vertébrale… Je connais ce sort... »

Étrangement, Potter cessa immédiatement de s'agiter. Il ne tressaillit pas lorsque Severus sortit sa baguette. Ce dernier se concentra sur le torse de son compagnon, évitant ses yeux trop confiants. Il lui fallait se concentrer.

Il psalmodia à mi-voix le contre sort, sa baguette décrivant le symbole de l'infini dans les airs. Après quelques instants, Severus jeta un regard interrogatif au jeune homme. Tous deux attendirent quelques instants dans un silence tendu, lorsque enfin Potter haussa son épaule droite, puis la gauche

« Oh, ça revient... » murmura-t-il avec soulagement, bougeant un à un toutes les parties de son corps, jusqu'à lever sa main devant lui et remuer chacun des doigts. « Par Merlin, tout revient... »

Potter ferma les yeux, soupira bruyamment et laissa sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de Severus, faisant prendre conscience à ce dernier de leur proximité.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t’y connaissais en soins magiques…

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Tu as eu de la chance que je connaisse ce sort et que je n'apprenne jamais un sortilège sans celui qui en annule les effets. Une partie du sort a été absorbée par le bouclier, c'est ce qui en a retardé l'action. »

Potter se redressa et hocha la tête. Son regard tomba sur sa blessure et il s’éclaircit la gorge :

« Ta main... J'ai des potions contre les brûlures. »

Severus se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il le savait, puisque c'était lui-même qui avait fourni toute sa réserve de potions. Il laissa le jeune homme récupérer le remède, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sans grâce sur une chaise, les jambes encore tremblantes. Le temps que Potter revienne, il était parvenu à se calmer. Il tendit la main vers le flacon. Son compagnon sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il voulait le lui appliquer lui-même, avant de lui donner. Bien malgré lui, Severus tressaillit lorsqu'il commença à s'en enduire.

« Nous sommes tombé dans leur piège comme... comme des débutants ! s'exclama Potter en reculant de quelques pas, renfilant son t-shirt.

\- Nous aurions dû le voir venir… » assura Severus. Parler l'aidait à concentrer son attention sur autre chose que la douleur. « Ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans réagir face à nos interventions.

\- Je pensais qu’ils… Je ne sais pas… Prendraient peur et arrêteraient… »

Severus ricana devant la naïveté de Potter. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de se frotter le visage comme pour s'éclaircir les pensées.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Attendons, proposa Severus avec pragmatisme. Observons les retombées de cette nuit, avant de décider quoi que ce soit... »

Les effets de la potion commençaient à faire effet. La douleur diminuait peu à peu et Severus se détendit légèrement. Le contrecoup de l'adrénaline retomba sur ses épaules et il se sentit soudainement exténué.

Potter regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux vides, n'accordant aucune attention au chat roux qui se frottait contre sa jambe. Severus était incapable de savoir ce à quoi il réfléchissait, mais il devinait la tempête de pensées qui se cachait derrière ce calme apparent.

Sentant un profond besoin de se retrouver seul, Severus se leva et posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« J’y vais », dit-il.

Potter se retourna, cherchant son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en pinçant les lèvres. Enfin, il demanda à voix basse :

« Tenez-moi au courant. »

Lorsque Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, les traces de brûlure sur sa main avaient entièrement disparu. Il profitait de quelques minutes de sérénité en buvant son café à petites gorgées, lorsqu'un hibou grand duc pénétra dans sa cuisine. Sa poitrine se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut l'oiseau de Malefoy. Il se saisit de la courte note :

« Viens au Manoir dès que tu peux. LM. »

La chouette repartit aussitôt, n'attendant apparemment pas de réponse. Severus resta quelques instants à fixer la missive, son esprit réfléchissant frénétiquement. Malefoy pouvait-il se douter de quoi que ce soit ? Impossible, rien ne l'avait trahi la veille au soir. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pu voir à travers leur Polynectar et il était impossible qu'ils aient découvert sa signature magique. Ce n'était non seulement pas de leur niveau, mais surtout ils en auraient été incapables dans la confusion du combat.

Il existait une explication bien plus rationnelle. Septembre approchait et avec cela les élections. Malefoy avait besoin de sa potion de persuasion pour faire pencher le vote en sa faveur.

Celle-ci était achevée depuis quelques jours. Severus la prit et la plaça dans une boite en bois ouvragé : Malefoy, comme tout bon Sang-Pur, aimait la mise en scène. Avant de transplaner, il se rendit dans le grenier, là où son hibou nichait la journée. Alpinia ouvrit un œil, mécontente d'être réveillée. Il lui confia deux lettres, presque identiques.

_Invité chez_ _Malefoy. Danger possible._

« La première est pour Potter, la seconde pour Dumbledore. Et dans ce sens là, pas un autre ! »

Severus attendit de la voir disparaître à l'horizon avant de transplaner.

Lucius Malefoy l'attendait dans la salle d'étude, plusieurs parchemins empilés devant lui. Certains étaient roulés, scellés, prêts à être envoyés. D'autres étaient recouverts d'une écriture qui n'était pas celle de l'aristocrate, mais Severus ne put lire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'il s'approcha, les lettres disparurent d'un mouvement de baguette élégant. Lucius se leva et l'accueillit avec un regard glacial.

« Assieds-toi », lui dit-il d'un ton plat.

Ce dernier s'exécuta tandis que Malefoy restait debout, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

« Où étais-tu hier soir, Severus ? »

Ses entrailles se glacèrent, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Soigneusement, il haussa un sourcil et répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

« Je ne crois pas que l'organisation de mon emploi du temps te concerne en quoi que ce soit... »

Avec fluidité, il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir, dégageant son poignet pour dégainer sa baguette avec rapidité s'il le fallait. Il avait été découvert. Le comment n'avait plus d'importance, il devait désormais se sortir de cette situation. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été plus explicite dans la lettre envoyée à Dumbledore. Les autres Mangemorts attendaient-ils dans la pièce adjacente ? Malheureusement le champ magique du manoir perturbait toutes ses perceptions.

« Bien sûr », répliqua Malefoy avec une grimace.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais un frappement sec à la porte l’interrompit. Le majordome pénétra dans la pièce et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son maître. L'expression de celui-ci resta parfaitement impénétrable.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser un instant... demanda l’aristocrate avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

\- Puis-je vous servir du thé, s'enquit le majordome resté dans la pièce.

\- Je vous en prie », acquiesça Severus.

Dès que l'homme eut le dos tourné, l'espion lui lança un léger sort de confusion. Se saisissant d'un morceau de parchemin dans sa robe, il l'enchanta à l’aide d’un Plussadito puis le fit léviter. Le papier se glissa sous la porte et Severus le guida pour suivre les pas de Malefoy.

« Goyle, le salua celui-ci d'une voix sèche. Alors ?

\- Macnair était avec Greyback, impossible de les faire parler. Ils agréent y avoir participé mais refusent de dire avec qui ils étaient. Tout ce qu'ils ont bien voulu m'avouer, c'est s'être battu contre des partisans de Harry Potter.

\- Comment le savent-ils ?

\- Apparemment, l'un d'eux a hurlé Potter comme cri de ralliement lorsqu'ils les ont attaqués.

\- Ne peuvent-ils pas se tenir quelques mois ? s'exclama Malefoy avec une colère contenue. Ou au moins attendre jusqu'à la fin des élections ?

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit l'autre homme d'un ton bourru, Greyback prétend que c'est à toi de t'arranger avec tes "magouilles" pour qu'ils ne soient pas inquiétés par les Aurors.

\- Surveille ton ton, siffla Malefoy.

\- Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il a dit, grommela Goyle.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il au Ministère ? éluda l'aristocrate.

\- C'est toujours la panique. Le Bureau des Aurors est en ébullition et les oubliators ne cessent de faire des allez-retours. Une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier est probablement en cours d'édition.

\- Il faut que j'y aille au plus vite pour récupérer le bazar qu'ils ont engendré. Je suis actuellement avec Severus, j'en aurais bientôt fini avec lui.

\- Il est impliqué ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'amusement habituellement...

\- Va savoir. Je te retrouve au Ministère. »

Severus rompit aussitôt le sortilège, le parchemin redevenant une simple feuille de papier au sol, et libéra le majordome du sort de confusion. Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, observant la théière qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis plusieurs minutes sans bouger.

« Tu as raison, dit Lucius en pénétrant dans la pièce. Ce que tu fais de tes soirées ne me regarde pas. Néanmoins, si j'étais à ta place, je me trouverais quelques personnes qui pourraient témoigner que je me livrais à une activité parfaitement banale en leur compagnie hier soir. »

Lucius lui lança un regard perçant.

« Et, pour les jours à venir, je préférerais des activités plus calme. »

Severus conserva une expression neutre, n'acceptant ni ne refusant l'avertissement. Malefoy eut un léger sourire amer avant de continuer :

« Je vais malheureusement devoir te laisser. Je suis attendu ailleurs et cela ne peut attendre. Je te recontacte très bientôt, Severus. Je laisse Mettius te raccompagner à la sortie. »

Dès que Severus fut en dehors du domaine Malefoy, il transplana devant les portes de Poudlard. Un elfe de maison l'accueillit à mi-chemin dans le hall et il l'envoya prévenir Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne se trouvait pas au château et il dut attendre devant la gargouille de son bureau en faisant les cent pas.

Il lui manquait des informations cruciales. Malefoy faisait référence à leur combat, il en était certain, mais celui-ci ne pouvait avoir provoqué l'agitation qu'il avait entendue. Une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Même si quelques moldus avaient vu leur échange de sorts, cela ne nécessitait pas la mobilisation de dizaines d'oubliators.

Son esprit avait testé toutes les possibilités lorsque la Gargouille s'écarta enfin pour le laisser passer.

Dumbledore l'attendait près de son étagère, penché au dessus de sa Pensine, de longs filaments blanchâtres accrochés à sa baguette. Le perchoir de Fumseck était vide.

« Severus, entrez. Je n'ai que peu de temps à vous consacrer. »

Dumbledore referma la porte de l'étagère et contourna le bureau pour s'installer. Le professeur de Potions s'assit à son tour avant de demander de but blanc :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'avais justement espéré que vous puissiez m'apporter quelques éclaircissements. »

Severus se pinça les lèvres. Il était vain d'espérer obtenir facilement des informations de la part de Dumbledore. Il se résolut donc à révéler tout ce qu'il savait. Il lui dévoila ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de l'été, la recherche des Moldus agressés, la surveillance de Macnair, les deux attaques qu'ils avaient empêchées, jusqu'au piège de la veille et la convocation de Malefoy le matin même. Il garda néanmoins sous silence la participation de Potter, se sentant inexplicablement mal à l'aise à l'idée de le mentionner. Le visage du vieil homme se durcit au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Lorsque son employé eut fini, il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa les mains devant lui et lui lança un regard perçant :

« Quand comptiez-vous m'en parler ?

\- Je vous en ai parlé, monsieur le directeur, s'exclama Severus, ne supportant pas d'être pris en faute comme un gamin capricieux. Il y a des mois de cela, mais vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Surveillez votre ton, Severus. »

Bien que le sorcier n'ait pas bougé d'un pouce, le jeune homme se sentit soudainement écrasé devant sa puissance.

« J'ai parfaitement pris au sérieux vos avertissements. J'ai fait surveiller plusieurs anciens Mangemorts par l'Ordre.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien... » Severus s'arrêta. « Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, reprit-il sans parvenir à supprimer l'accusation dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Chacun doit tenir son rôle, le vôtre n'est pas de pourchasser les anciens Mangemorts.

\- Puis-je me permettre de demander si vous avez eu du succès avec vos propres surveillances ? »

Severus avait conscience de jouer avec le feu. Il savait qu'il était en faute, qu'il aurait dû en parler bien plus tôt à Dumbledore. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement se taire. Sa langue acérée lui avait causé de sévères tortures lorsqu’il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais l’époque des Doloris était loin derrière lui.

« Là n'est pas là question. Je ne remets pas en cause vos compétences. Vous auriez pu être blessé ou être découvert hier soir. »

Le vieil homme le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Vous êtes bien trop précieux pour mourir, Severus. »

Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui recouvrit l'échine. Il était un espion en réserve, un pion précieux à placer à la meilleur place lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, et il se devait de ne pas l’oublier. L’unique raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie, et libre. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Bien, déclara Dumbledore et Severus comprit que le sujet était clos. Je suppose que vous désirez savoir ce qui s'est passé après votre fuite. Il semblerait que les Mangemorts, de dépit, s'en soient pris au village dans lequel vous vous trouviez.

\- Ils ont attaqué les Moldus ?

\- Il y a eu des blessés. Quelques maisons brûlées. Bien sûr, c'était bien plus visible que de simplement enlever quelques Moldus. Le ministère a été prévenu et les Aurors de garde ont été envoyés. Les Mangemorts se sont échappés avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

\- Certains ont-ils pu être identifiés ? Va-t-il y avoir des inculpations ?

\- Si ce que vous m'avez rapporté est vrai, je crains que Malefoy et Avery ne leur trouve de solides alibis. »

Severus refoula une vague de colère. Tout ceci, tous ces risques, tous ces blessés, seraient probablement inutiles. D'un geste fluide malgré son âge, Dumbledore se leva et indiqua la porte de la main.

« Une réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot a lieu dans quelques instants et je me dois d'y aller. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons à la réunion de prérentrée. »

Severus salua le directeur avec toute la politesse qui lui restait et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée lorsque que la voix du vieil homme s'éleva encore :

« Oh, et Severus. Cessez d'agir sans m'en avertir. Je ne serais pas aussi clément la prochaine fois. »

 


	27. La biche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Zeph pour son travail toujours aussi admirable ! Ce chapitre est aussi dédié à ma petite Sonia, qui a été ma consultante Inde pour l’un des personnages de ce chapitre. Parce qu’en fait, je me suis amusée à modéliser tout le fonctionnement du monde sorcier indien des années 80 en écrivant ce chapitre. Sauf que ça ne se voit pas du tout. Mais ce n’est pas grave !

 

**La biche**

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Harry avait toujours attendu septembre avec impatience. Il avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie au Terrier, mais Poudlard restait sa vraie maison. Désormais et pour la seconde fois, il en était venu à vouloir repousser ce moment.

Mais le premier septembre arriva et seul Rogue retourna à Poudlard, laissant un étrange vide dans le quotidien de Harry. Après toutes ces semaines à s'entraîner avec l'homme et à surveiller Macnair, ses journées paraissaient mornes. Il aurait dû éprouver de la honte à formuler de telles pensées. À quelle terrible erreur tout ceci les avait menés ? Pourtant Harry ne parvenait pas à réprimer ce sentiment.

En recevant la missive de Rogue le lendemain de ce jour fatidique, Harry avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas transplaner aussitôt au manoir Malfoy. Mais il s’était retenu, restant chez lui à se ronger les sangs durant toute la matinée, avant que Rogue n’apparaisse enfin. Un seul coup d’œil avait suffi pour que Harry comprenne que l’homme était furieux. Il ignorait ce qui l’avait affecté le plus : l’attaque du village, le fait que les Mangemorts qui resteraient une fois encore impunis ou les remontrances de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait ordonné de cesser leurs agissements et Harry ne pouvait qu’abonder dans ce sens. Comment auraient-ils pu continuer après cet échec ?

Il ne parlait pas uniquement du risque mortel à côté duquel ils étaient tous deux passés. Une horrible question le taraudait depuis qu'il avait lu l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Qu'aurait-il fait si un Moldu avait été abattu durant l'attaque ? Lui qui se battait pour protéger ces innocents de la cruauté des Mangemorts, il aurait finalement été responsable de la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Car ce qui s'était passé était clairement des représailles à leur encontre, une façon de leur prouver que rien ne les arrêterait.

Alors, plus de surveillance, plus d’affrontements à la lueur de la lune. Mais Harry refusait de se laisser aller à l’abattement. Il poursuivait assidument ses entraînements : garder son corps en forme lui procurait un sentiment d’accomplissement indescriptible. Il acheta quelques grimoires de sortilèges sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts offensifs et défensifs et il reprit ses recherches sur le voyage dans le temps qu'il avait mises de côté durant l'été. Il relisait des ouvrages qu'il avait déjà parcourus trop souvent, dans le vain espoir de comprendre un détail qui lui aurait échappé jusque-là, mais il avait conscience de tourner en rond.

L’été lui avait définitivement permis de vaincre sa peur de se rendre dans des lieux publics. Il craignait toujours que quelqu’un ne le reconnaisse et change ainsi irrémédiablement le futur, mais rester isolé chez lui le rendait fou. Il était en sécurité sous Polynectar. Tout au moins l’espérait-il.

Ainsi, lors de l’une de ses excursions sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se laissa tenter et pénétra dans une boutique animalière. Entre caquètements et couinements, il céda à la nostalgie face à une chouette des neiges dont le plumage immaculé lui rappela Hedwige. La vision de l’animal provoqua en lui un étrange mélange de tristesse et de chaleur. Une fois rentré chez lui, le jeune homme regretta son geste compulsif. Un plumage aussi blanc était facilement repérable, surtout que ce type d'oiseau était peu courant. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à se résoudre à rendre la chouette, qu’il avait déjà baptisée Eli.

Une crise de bec désamorcée et plusieurs musaraignes offertes plus tard, Harry réussit à changer la couleur de ses plumes en une teinte plus terne. La métamorphose n'était pas permanente - ce domaine n'avait jamais été celui de prédilection du Gryffondor - mais il pourrait le renouveler à chaque fois qu’il l’enverrait en mission.

L’animal s’intégra bon gré mal gré parmi les chats. Après quelques coups de serres, les félins avaient appris à rester éloigné de cette boule de plumes nerveuse. Harry la laissait aller et venir comme elle le voulait, mais elle avait été dressée pour apporter du courrier, et elle vint plusieurs fois lui picorer les oreilles afin qu’il lui donne une lettre à délivrer.

Il finit par céder et envoyer un courrier à Rogue. De trop nombreuses interrogations encombraient l’esprit de Harry. La politique n’avait jusque-là jamais intéressé le jeune Gryffondor, il avait laissé Hermione l’informer de ce qu’il devait savoir tout en essayant de se tenir éloigné de l’influence des différents Ministres de la Magie. Pourtant, il comprenait aujourd'hui à quel point ces considérations déterminaient sa propre vie, celles des sorciers et même des Moldus. Or, Rogue était largement au fait de la politique de cette époque. Étonnamment, celui-ci lui répondit.

C’est ainsi qu’il apprit que Macnair avait été muté. L’homme travaillait désormais comme bourreau à la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses et si l’information semblait futile, il s’agissait selon Rogue de l’action de Malefoy afin de mieux contrôler le Mangemort. Espérait-il que Macnair puisse ainsi assouvir ses pulsions sadiques sur des créatures non-humaines ? L’aristocrate cherchait à disposer d’un climat politique calme afin d’avancer ses pions.

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que les années suivant la chute de Voldemort avaient été si agitées et si...violentes. Tout ceci était-il vraiment arrivé où avait-il changé les évènements par sa présence ? Il était incapable de le savoir. C'était dans ces moments qu'il regrettait la présence de Hermione. Son amie avait dévoré des livres d'histoire du monde sorcier avant même d'arriver à Poudlard, elle aurait su lui dire.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Et s’il était seul, il avait Rogue.

Rogue, avec qui il vivait la plus absurde des relations. Cela avait été simple cet été. Entre l’adrénaline et ce sentiment grisant d’utilité, il s'était lancé sans se poser de questions dans cette étrange liaison. Mais depuis la rentrée, il possédait bien trop de temps libre pour y réfléchir. Que penseraient ses amis s'ils savaient ce qu'il faisait avec Severus Rogue, leur professeur de Potion détesté, le Mangemort à l’allégeance douteuse, l'homme qui avait haï Harry dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Que penserait Ginny ?

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était là.

Il était le seul à savoir, avec Rogue, et cela pouvait rester ainsi pour toujours.

Qui d'autre pouvait comprendre ce besoin viscéral de toucher Rogue, de sentir son odeur ? La nécessité de cette présence, de ce contact humain, de cette chaleur. Parce qu’il se sentait intimement vivant lorsque son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique et que son souffle s’emballait sous les caresses fermes de l’autre homme.

Harry ignorait si le sexe provoquait toujours ce sentiment, ou s'il était profondément désespéré, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait rien planifié pour finir dans une telle situation avec Rogue, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait bouche contre bouche, les mains sur le corps de son compagnon, il goûtait à la simple plénitude du moment.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander continuellement pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il attiré par Rogue, qui n'était ni beau ni aimable ? Pourquoi ce désir pour un homme, cette perversion avait-elle toujours été en lui ? Mais surtout, fallait-il qu’il éprouve cette soif pour la personne avec qui il avait le plus lourd des passifs, pour laquelle ses sentiments avaient toujours été des plus confus ? Il l'avait détesté, ardemment, l'avait soupçonné des pires méfaits depuis sa première année. Il n'était jamais parvenu à lui faire complètement confiance, malgré les exhortations de Dumbledore. Il fallait être dénué de tout instinct de conservation pour accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un qui affichait si clairement sa haine. Pourtant, Harry l'avait admiré, indirectement. Il s’était senti si proche du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Talentueux, intelligent, il avait voulu mieux le connaître. Cela n’avait rendu que plus dure la révélation, lorsqu'il avait appris qui était le meurtrier qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme.

Mais meurtrier, l’était-il vraiment ? Rogue ne _pouvait_ pas avoir tué Dumbledore. Il ne _devait_ pas le tuer.

Mais si son esprit s’évertuait à trouver des réponses, son corps lui savait ce qu’il voulait. Et au fond, cela n’avait pas grande importance, car ce n’était que du sexe, rien d’autre.

Cela ne rendait pas spécialement leur relation plus facile, parce que Rogue restait Rogue, quoiqu’il fasse. Même à travers leurs conversations épistolaires, Harry était parfois à deux doigts de jeter la lettre au feu. Dès son premier courrier, Rogue avait trouvé comment l’exaspérer. Il ne s’était pas aperçu avoir tutoyé son compagnon lors de l’embuscade dont ils avaient été la cible, mais Rogue semblait l’avoir remarqué et ne s’était pas privé d’en faire la remarque, de cette écriture qui avait si souvent recouvert ses devoirs de Potion.

 

_Potter,_

_Je remarque que nous sommes de nouveau passés au vouvoiement. Peut-être le langage écrit pousse-t-il à quelques tentatives de lyrisme, c’est malheureusement un cuisant échec. J’ai rarement vu une prose aussi déplorable, mais je suppose que je devrais m’y faire, après tout. Néanmoins, il faudra un jour que sa majesté Potter se décide sur le ton qu’elle désire adopter._

 

Harry avait relu la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûr, mais Rogue avait formulé chacune de ses phrases de façon à ne pas s’adresser à lui, laissant le jeune homme dans le doute quant à la posture à adopter. Finalement, il n’avait guère réfléchi longtemps avant de répondre sobrement :

 

_Va te faire._

 

Un mercredi soir vers la fin du mois de septembre, Rogue se présenta à sa porte. Il arborait sa tête des mauvais jours, celle que Harry avait appris à reconnaître. Lorsque cela arrivait, il tentait de se montrer conciliant et d’accepter son humeur. S’il y parvenait, la soirée se déroulait alors relativement calmement malgré leur irritation mutuelle. Mais souvent, les répliques acerbes de Rogue déclenchaient la colère de Harry, qui démarrait alors au quart de tour. Une seule fois lors de l’année passée, Harry avait osé demander comment se passaient ses cours à Poudlard :

« Comment ils se passent ? avait répliqué froidement Rogue. Avec des étudiants qui d'une part me considèrent comme un traître et de l'autre comme un criminel, des collègues qui me méprisent et un supérieur intrusif ? Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? »

Harry n’avait rien ajouté. Il refusait d’éprouver de la compassion. Rogue était l’un des pires professeurs qu’il avait eu, si on exceptait ceux qui avaient essayé de le tuer. Bien sûr, il n’avait rien de l’incompétence de Lockhart ou de Trelawney et ses élèves apprenaient plus lors de ses cours que dans ceux de Binns. Il ne pouvait pas non plus clamer apprécier les méthodes de Slughorn. Et surtout, la palme de pire professeur que Poudlard n’ait jamais embauché revenait sans conteste à Ombrage. Pour autant, malgré cette liste désespérément longue de professeurs affligeants, cela ne faisait pas de Rogue un bon professeur. Ses cours étaient basés sur la peur, la frustration et la déception, au moins pour les Gryffondors. La partialité dont il faisait preuve dépassait le comportement qu'aurait dû avoir un adulte responsable.

D'un autre côté, il comprenait la difficulté de sa situation. Cela n'excusait pas la façon dont il y réagissait, mais elle l'expliquait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu, dans une certaine mesure, de sa douleur. Peut-être était-il trop empathique. Peut-être le connaissait-il maintenant trop pour être impartial.

Lorsque Harry referma la porte derrière Rogue, celui-ci le regarda un long moment, le visage indéchiffrable. Harry s'attendit à une pique, un commentaire sarcastique. À la place, avec un léger froncement de sourcil, il avança d'un pas, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa. Harry répondit au baiser presque par automatisme.

Il supposait que c’était à ajouter à la liste des façons dont il pouvait réagir lors des mauvais jours de Rogue. En vérité, c’était bien plus agréable que les autres solutions.

Harry se rapprocha du corps crispé de Rogue, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Sous sa paume, sa nuque se détendit très légèrement. Le baiser était étrangement doux, loin de la passion qui les avait habités les fois précédentes. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir la lassitude de son compagnon dans ses épaules voutées et l'abandon avec lequel il se laissait aller dans l'étreinte.

Avec délicatesse, Harry lui ôta ses robes professorales tout en le guidant à travers la chaumière. Il laissa le vêtement sur une chaise de la cuisine tandis qu'il le poussait vers sa chambre. Ils s'embrassaient toujours lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, les mains empêtrées dans les couches de tissus. C'était la première fois depuis sa convalescence que Rogue se trouvait dans cette pièce et Harry éprouvait un étrange sentiment à le voir dans ce lieu intime.

Bientôt, ses oreilles furent emplies de soupirs et de grognements, au gré des caresses fébriles et des baisers humides. Rogue roula par-dessus lui, son poids pesant étrangement sur son corps. Une chaleur moite l'enveloppait peu à peu quand bien même ils enlevaient un à un leurs vêtements, jusqu'à se sentir peau contre peau. Celle-ci était hérissée de frissons, les doigts de Rogue parcourant tout son corps. Les yeux fermés, il savourait ces délicieuses sensations, le dos cambré pour le sentir au plus près de lui, les mains accrochées à ses épaules.

Faisant chavirer Rogue d'un coup de rein, il se repositionna sur lui. Il laissa sa bouche vagabonder sur ce corps pâle, déposant baisers et coups de langue sur ses épaules noueuses, sur sa poitrine presque glabre, son ventre plat, ses bras élancés.

Harry s’immobilisa devant son avant-bras où s’étalait la Marque des Ténèbres, encre pâle mais bien présente, crâne macabre au serpent sinueux. Il ne put retenir une brève grimace et aussitôt Rogue replia son bras contre sa poitrine, masquant à sa vue le hideux tatouage qui marquait sa peau.

« Elle te dégoûte, remarqua Rogue d'un ton faussement détaché.

\- Pas toi ? » répliqua calmement Harry.

Rogue ne répondit rien, restant immobile. Harry sentait son excitation diminuer, tout comme il voyait son partenaire se fermer.

« Elle fait partie de moi, maintenant, dit-il d'un ton que Harry ne parvenait pas à décrypter.

\- Je sais. Il nous a tous les deux marqués. »

Tout en s'exprimant, le jeune homme porta une main à son front où sa cicatrice se dessinait toujours aussi nettement après toutes ces années. Il y était tellement habitué qu'il en oubliait parfois l'existence, surtout à cette époque où personne ne le dévisageait pour cette raison. Rogue suivit le geste du regard et eut un sourire amer :

« L'un est un symbole de victoire, l'autre un signe d'asservissement. »

Harry réfléchit à cela quelques instants, caressant la hanche de son compagnon avec son pouce.

« Peut-être, finit-il par déclarer. Mais c'est à nous de décider ce que nous faisons de ces marques. »

Et ceci dit, il prit la main de son partenaire et la repositionna sur le matelas le long de son flanc. Il se baissa et l'embrassa lentement, collant son corps contre le sien, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau.

Rogue resta silencieux, mais quelques instants plus tard, il réagit aux caresses et enserra son partenaire dans ses bras avec une passion retrouvée. Peut-être ses gestes étaient-ils un peu plus brusques, un peu plus gauches, mais Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas. Seul ce moment éphémère de plaisir sublimé et cette soif de chair sauvage comptaient.

Le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes sans plus de considérations tout en ondulant du bassin, son sexe retrouvant toute sa vigueur dans son caleçon tendu. Ils s’en débarrassèrent enfin et, Harry chevauchant toujours les hanches de son compagnon, leurs doigts trouvèrent naturellement le chemin de leur sexe dressé. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent, se heurtèrent, pressés par le même besoin. Harry esquissa un sourire bref, se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon, lui laissant le champ libre.

Rogue se saisit de leurs deux érections qu’il caressa l’une contre l’autre en un lent mouvement enivrant. Harry gémit, sentant la douceur si particulière de cette peau, la chaleur qui lui liquéfiait les entrailles. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de mouvoir ses hanches contre cette main, contre ce sexe, et il embrassait éperdument l’homme, les yeux fermés, noyé dans ce flot de sensations, les oreilles étourdies par ses propres râles, ceux de Rogue étranglés, étouffés par ses lèvres.

Ce fut bouche contre bouche qu’ils jouirent l’un après l’autre.

Harry resta quelques instants immobile au-dessus de Rogue, les bras tremblants, la respiration haletante. Enfin, il roula sur le côté, s’avachissant sur le matelas avec un soupir de contentement, son esprit s’enfonçant dans une douceur cotonneuse. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Rogue s’essuyer le ventre avec un morceau de tissu. Son propre t-shirt, réalisa Harry, désormais recouvert de leurs spermes.

« Connard », murmura-t-il, mais un sourire paresseux étirait ses lèvres.

Il n’arrivait même pas à lui en tenir rigueur.

Ce n’était pas si mal. Il pourrait presque s’y habituer. Le sexe et la compagnie de Rogue. Cette vie recluse au rythme de ses entraînements. Ce quotidien, presque paisible, entouré de chats volages.

Et soudainement, tout était clair.

C’était un sentiment qu’il ressentait depuis quelque temps déjà, mais il ne s’était encore jamais autorisé à le formuler clairement. Parce que c’était admettre l’échec, embrasser un tout autre avenir. Pourtant, il savait l’avoir accepté depuis des mois dans son inconscient.

« J’abandonne », dit-il à haute voix.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

« J’abandonne. »

La voix provenait du matelas à côté de lui. Severus cligna des yeux, désorienté. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre les idées en place, se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il songea à ne pas répondre. Il n’avait aucune envie de discuter, juste de se reposer un peu, de se remettre, avant de rentrer chez lui.

« Abandonner quoi ? demanda-t-il malgré tout sans conviction.

\- Les recherches pour revenir à mon époque. »

Le sens de ses paroles ne le frappèrent pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu’elles le firent, il se redressa, bien plus éveillé. Il se tourna sur le côté pour avoir Potter dans son champ de vision.

« Pardon ? »

Son ton n’avait pas l’agressivité qu’il voulait lui conférer, il n’était pas vraiment en état, mais le jeune homme à ses côtés perçut la colère car il recula un peu.

« Alors c’est comme ça, tu laisses tomber. Mais oui, arrêtons tout et laisse-toi mourir pendant que tu y es, ça ne vaut pas le coup, c’est ça ?

\- Hé, attends, laisse-moi finir ! se récria le Gryffondor, se redressant à son tour. Ce que j’abandonne, c’est le vain espoir de retourner à mon époque ! Réfléchis quelques instants, suis-je près d’une quelconque solution ? Non. Et l’on pourrait chercher encore pendant des années, sans jamais trouver. C’est du temps perdu.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

Severus essaya de faire taire l’inquiétude qui grandissait en lui. Harry plongea ses yeux d’émeraude dans les siens, et il sentit la crainte à la fois croître et s’apaiser.

« Me préparer. Je dois tuer Voldemort. » La peau de Severus se recouvrit d’un frisson qui n’avait rien à voir avec ceux qui l’avaient pris quelques minutes avant. « C’est mon destin et ce n’est pas dans mon état que j’y arriverais. Je dois devenir plus fort pour le vaincre ! »

Severus avait le sentiment qu’il ne lui disait pas tout, mais ce n’était pas le moment d’être inquisiteur. Il ne se sentait pas non plus la volonté de débattre de la prophétie. À la place, il hocha la tête, le malaise toujours présent.

« Et pour cela, continua Potter, j’ai besoin de toi. Tu dois m’aider, m’entraîner.

\- Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? » lui répondit Severus avec un œil noir.

Mais inexplicablement, il se sentait mieux. Potter avait encore besoin de lui. Il se retourna et tâtonna par terre afin de trouver ses habits. Il se sentait vulnérable, ainsi nu.

« Parce que tu le peux ? » Potter soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. « Tu veux vraiment m’entendre dire que tu es le plus puissant sorcier que je connaisse et le plus apte à m’entraîner ? »

Severus attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila, en profitant pour y cacher le petit sourire qu’il sentait poindre.

« Alors ? »

Severus se retourna à nouveau vers Potter, qui le regardait avec attention et une pointe d’appréhension.

« Bien sûr que je vais t’aider, qu’est ce que tu ferais sans moi ? »

Il se releva, lissant sa chemise pour essayer de la défroisser. Le jeune homme semblait différent, plus apaisé. Il s’agissait peut-être uniquement de la détente post-orgasmique, des endorphines agissant dans son cerveau. Mais quelle que soit la raison, Severus se sentait soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir un Potter qui aurait baissé les bras et abandonné tout espoir. Cela avait été suffisamment dur au début de l’année lors de l’échec de la Potion de Temps et de sa convalescence, il ne savait pas s’il était capable de le supporter une seconde fois.

« Bien, marmonna Potter en reposant sa tête sur l’oreiller.

\- Ne t’attends pas à ce que je te ménage. »

Étrangement, cette phrase fit sourire Potter. Il souriait toujours lorsque Severus referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

« Narcissa ! » s'exclama Severus, dissimulant sa surprise.

Malgré toutes ses visites au manoir Malefoy, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait la maîtresse de maison au détour d'un couloir. Celle-ci était vêtue d’une robe brodée qui, si elle n'égalait pas le raffinement et le luxe de celles portées lors des célébrations mondaines, sublimait l'élégance de son maintien. Entre ses bras, un garçonnet de quelques années s’agitait. Severus resta quelques instants saisi devant la vision de l'enfant, son visage poupon, ses cheveux d'un blond très pâle proprement peignés sur le côté, à l'exception de quelques mèches échappées, et surtout son nez pointu déjà si semblable à celui de son père.

Il savait que le couple avait eu un enfant, celui-ci avait même été présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa chute, mais il avait presque oublié son existence. Le voir en chair et en os le rendait tout de suite plus...vivant. Après tout ce temps, il était presque étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas rencontré plus tôt, ni même entendu des cris de bébé à travers les murs.

« Severus, salua Narcissa en se saisissant plus fermement de son enfant qui tentait manifestement de se dérober aux bras de sa mère.

\- Et voici Draco qui a tant grandi... » murmura Severus sans pouvoir se retenir.

Aussitôt, le gamin cessa de remuer pour enfin regarder Severus avec une certaine curiosité.

« En effet, acquiesça la jeune femme de sa voix la plus aristocratique. Draco, dis bonjour à Severus.

\- Bonjou'Seve'us, répéta celui-ci d’une voix fluette avant de continuer. C’est quoi les cheveux qu’il a, Seve'us ? »

L’expression du minuscule Malfoy ne reflétait aucune malice et Severus ne trouva rien à répondre. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les enfants. Il ne savait pas se comporter avec eux, lui qui chérissait sa répartie quelle que soit la situation. Le visage de Narcissa se modifia alors qu’elle baissait les yeux vers son fils. Ses traits s’adoucirent, perdant son éternel air hautain et guindé, pour une expression plus tendre.

La métamorphose était saisissante, et qu'un simple enfant puisse procurer un tel épanouissement sur le visage de cette femme si froide dépassait son entendement.

« Lucius t'attend dans son bureau, continua distraitement Narcissa en recoiffant son fils, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bonne journée, » reprit-elle en adoptant une posture et un ton plus distanciés.

Severus se laissa docilement congédier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau. En y pénétrant, il songea un instant à évoquer à l'autre homme son fils, mais ignorant que dire, il préféra sortir le coffret en bois dans laquelle reposait la Potion d'Influence.

Lucius prit révérencieusement la boite et en sortit la fiole dans laquelle miroitait un liquide bleuâtre.

« Plus la dose prise est élevée, plus les effets seront longs, indiqua le maître des potions en adoptant son ton professoral. Le sujet sera influencé par toutes les suggestions qui lui seront faites mais pour qu'elle soit pleinement efficace, il convient de lui ordonner de n'écouter que les directives de la personne qui lui a administré la potion. De plus, elle laisse un léger goût, il est donc préférable de la mélanger avec une boisson sucrée ou une sauce... Mais pas d'alcool, cela aurait des effets catastrophiques.

\- Vraiment... murmura Malefoy d'un air songeur, ses yeux pâles fixés sur le liquide. Je dois t'avouer que tout ceci m'intrigue, et je meurs d'envie de voir cela de mes propres yeux. »

Severus se tendit aussitôt et le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne suis pas là pour jouer au cobaye. Si tu doutes de mes capacités, je t'en prie, teste-la sur un de tes autres larbins.

\- Voyons, Severus, dit l'aristocrate avec un sourire indulgent. Ne te vexe pas ainsi. Je te fais simplement part de ma fascination pour tes talents ! »

Le maître de potion ne put s'empêcher d’éprouver une once de satisfaction, même si les compliments de l'aristocrate ne cherchaient qu'à assouvir ses propres intérêts.

« Il y a de quoi tenir quelques heures, alors ne la gâche pas... »

Lucius hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

« À qui la potion est-elle destinée ? demanda Severus avec un regard perçant.

\- Des recommandations particulières en fonction de la corpulence du sorcier ?

\- Plutôt vis-à-vis de ses compétences mentales. Cette potion fonctionne comme l'Imperium, et un bon Occlumens devrait mieux y résister. »

C'était un mensonge. La potion paralysait une partie du système nerveux qui rendait alors le sujet très malléable aux suggestions, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'Imperium. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de son invention. En réalité, il cherchait à savoir à quel politicien le poison allait être administré, mais l'aristocrate gardait toutes les informations cloisonnées. Il avait déjà essayé d'interroger directement Macnair, puisqu'il serait celui qui verserait la potion dans le verre désigné, mais cela avait été un échec.

Severus avait bien sûr brassé l'antidote - ne jamais créer de potion sans pouvoir s'en prémunir - mais celui-ci n'était pas optimal. Il était impossible d'enlever les effets une fois la potion ingérée. L'antidote fonctionnait comme un vaccin, à prendre avant afin de s'en immuniser. Il était difficile de faire boire l'antidote à tous les membres du Conseil sans éveiller les soupçons. Il avait pourtant convenu avec Dumbledore de donner une véritable Potion d'Influence à Malefoy. Comme Severus s'en était douté, celui-ci désirait tester la potion avant. Aussi, désormais, savoir qui serait la cible ne dépendait plus que des conjonctures de Dumbledore.

Le vote eut lieu deux jours plus tard. La Gazette du Sorcier avait publié le matin même un sondage qui donnait Croupton vainqueur si les élections avaient lieu le jour même. Les récents évènements impliquant l’attaque du village moldu avait renforcé sa cote de popularité. Plus que jamais, la main intransigeante et inflexible de Croupton attirait. Et, plus que jamais, les anciens Mangemorts avaient besoin de repousser ces élections.   
Severus ignorait quelle proportion de la population comprenait l'enjeu du vote du Conseil. Déterminer la date des élections du Ministre de la Magie devait être ordinairement une question administrative, mais chaque faction l'instrumentalisait à ses desseins.

Severus se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs lorsque le hibou annonçant les résultats arriva. La plupart de ses collègues étaient restés pour en connaître la teneur, même Syama Sumanjit, la nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, diplômée de Dehli, et peu concernée par la vie politique britannique. Dumbledore, bien sûr, était au ministère et le mot que déplia McGonagall était de sa main. Les autres enseignants s'étaient pressés autour d'elle afin de lire par-dessus son épaule :

« Les élections sont repoussées à février, annonça Chourave avec lenteur.   
\- Quelle différence cela fait-il? déclara Sumanjit après quelques instants de silence. L'opinion publique changera-t-elle en si peu de temps ?

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord, renchérit Rikard, le professeur de vol. Je pense qu'Albus s'inquiète pour rien.

\- Il reste anormal que les élections soient ainsi repoussées, observa McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres. Celles-ci auraient dû avoir lieu depuis longtemps déjà. »

De son côté, Severus restait silencieux. La Potion d'Influence aurait dû être déterminante dans le vote. Sans elle, les anciens Mangemorts n’auraient pas dû parvenir à faire pencher le vote en leur faveur, et les élections auraient été programmées pour octobre. Qu'est-ce qui était allé de travers ? Dumbledore n'avait-il pas réussi à administrer l'antidote ? À moins que les Sang-Purs n'aient réussi à retourner un autre membre du conseil, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Flitwick le tira de ses pensées de sa voix fluette :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? »

La question avait été posée d'un ton badin, mais aussitôt la salle se tendit légèrement, attendant sa réponse. Le jeune homme se redressa avant de parler :

« Une faction s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour reporter les élections. Il est plus que probable que celle-ci ne pense pas avoir dépensé autant d'énergie en vain. Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en quelques mois... »

Chourave approuva d'un hochement de tête :

« Souvenez-vous, lors de l'élection de juin 64, Agaste était en tête depuis... »

Severus cessa de l'écouter lorsqu'un hibou grand duc vint se poser sur son accoudoir. Dans l'assemblée, seule McGonagall sembla faire attention au volatile. Savait-elle que c'était celui de Malefoy ? Le jeune professeur déplia sans surprise la missive qui le priait de lui rendre visite au manoir. Se levant, il prit congé de ses collègues, ceux-ci déjà lancés dans un débat houleux.

« Pourriez-vous informer monsieur le directeur que je passerai le voir plus tard ce soir ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait devant McGonagall.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter après une hésitation. Soyez prudent. »

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne laissa rien montrer de son trouble. Il ignorait toujours à quel point la directrice adjointe était au courant de son rôle.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait au manoir Malefoy. Malgré l'heure relativement tardive, une activité certaine animait le lieu. De nombreux sorciers en robe d’apparat discutaient à voix basse dans le hall. Severus n'eut le temps de ne faire que quelques pas avant qu'on ne le saisisse par le bras et l'entraîne à part.

« Ta potion n'a pas fonctionné, souffla Yaxley avec colère.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, ironisa Severus en se dégageant sèchement.

\- Ne fais pas le malin, Rogue. Blythe n'a pas obéi à un seul des ordres de Macnair. »

Un léger rictus déforma les lèvres de Severus. Il connaissait désormais le membre du Conseil qu'ils avaient essayé de manipuler, même s’il n’en avait plus grande utilité. Yaxley fronça les sourcils, essayant visiblement de se rendre impressionnant, mais cela ne faisait que le rendre plus laid.

« Si Macnair n'a pas été capable de la lui administrer convenablement, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et quelle importance, nous avons obtenu le résultat que nous voulions, non ?

\- C'est sûr, mais pas grâce à toi...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui favorise l'avancée de Croupton en attaquant des Moldus, » asséna Severus avec une moue hautaine.

Yaxley ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, à court de mots, avant de tourner les talons d'un pas furieux. Severus haussa un sourcil en observant sa démarche saccadée, se recomposant un visage calme.

Il vit Malefoy peu de temps après, mais il ne put rien apprendre de plus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les anciens Mangemorts étaient parvenus à faire basculer le vote en leur faveur, contrairement à ce que prévoyaient les derniers calculs et estimations de Dumbledore. Severus ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en intrigues politiques pour savoir les orientations publiques et privées de chaque membre du Conseil. Malefoy et Avery avaient-ils réussi à corrompre un autre sorcier ? L'avaient-ils fait chanter ? Yaxley avait-il, à la dernière minute, utilisé l'Impérium ?

Severus se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un gâteau à la mûre à peine entamé dans les mains, alors qu'il évoquait toutes ces hypothèses.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, » déclara le vieil homme avec un soupir las.

Severus le regarda quelques instants, frappé de le trouver fatigué. Certes, il était excessivement tard, et le sorcier était probablement resté toute la journée au ministère, mais il était étrange de se rappeler que Dumbledore était un homme comme les autres, qui devait dormir. Soudain, comme s'il avait remarqué le regard de Severus sur lui, Dumbledore se redressa, toute fatigue envolée de son visage, le bureau irradiant de nouveau de sa puissance magique.

« Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, reprit le sorcier d'une voix plus ferme, c'est l'étendue de la puissance de Malefoy et des autres Sang-Purs. S'ils sont capables de retarder cette élection, que peuvent-ils faire d'autre ? »

Severus se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à parler. Dumbledore, voyant son doute, l’incita d'un mouvement de main.

« Ni Malefoy, ni Avery n'ont le désir de recommencer une guerre, ni même de faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mieux encore, ils essaient de contrôler les autres Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas que Macnair par exemple retournera de sitôt la baguette au poing torturer des Moldus.

\- Vous pensez de façon trop étroite, Severus. Ne me méprenez pas, je suis rassuré de ne pas devoir de nouveau faire face à Voldemort de si tôt, mais les idéologies qui motivent ces Sang-Purs sont tout aussi inquiétantes. Chaque pouce de pouvoir que je leur laisse prendre sont autant de pouvoir qui pourra un jour être utilisé contre les Nés-Moldus ou les Moldus. »

Severus hocha la tête. Dumbledore pensait toujours au long terme.

Si la nouvelle fit la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier le jour suivant, elle resta peu de temps sujet de conversation. Les sorciers et sorcières avaient peu d’intérêt pour ces résultats dont ils ne comprenaient pas la nature. Ils préféraient le sensationnel, les évènements chocs, mais ceux-ci s'étaient faits rares depuis l'attaque du village moldu.

Poudlard faisait exception, tout au moins parmi les enseignants. Ceux-ci débattirent encore de longs jours durant des explications et des implications de ce vote, lors du dîner ou dans la salle des professeurs.

 « J'avoue ne toujours pas comprendre toutes ces manœuvres et efforts politiques, déclara un matin Sumanjit, sa voix à l’accent indien recouvrant le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. L'opinion publique ne changera pas en quelques mois... »

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Le trimestre passa, excessivement calme dans le reste du monde sorcier. Potter continuait de surveiller les journaux moldus, mais il ne releva aucun signe de violence magique ou d'évènements inexpliqués. Les anciens Mangemorts avaient-ils cessé leurs activités ? Il essaya plusieurs fois de rentrer en contact avec Malefoy, mais celui-ci ne s’intéressait guère plus à lui.

En somme, les Mangemorts se faisaient oublier. 

Le second semestre débutait sous une neige persistante lorsque la première nouvelle tomba. Elle n'avait en soit rien d'extraordinaire, bien que la Gazette du Sorcier en fit sa première page. Le fils de Barty Croupton était décédé entre les quatre murs d'Azkaban. Comment le monde sorcier pouvait-il s'en étonner ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait passé plus de quelques minutes en présence d'un Détraqueur, sans quoi chacun aurait conscience qu'envoyer un homme à Azkaban revenait à le condamner à la mort ou à la folie. Severus sentait encore son corps se glacer d'effroi au souvenir des quelques jours où il avait attendu son procès, réminiscences floues et sombres. 

Pourtant, l'opinion publique était choquée. La mort du garçon avait rendu la sentence plus réelle. En quelques jours, chacun avait donné son opinion sur la question et la cote de Croupton descendit en flèche. Quel sorcier pouvait infliger cela à son propre fils, la chair de sa chair ? Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Croupton avait été destitué de son poste de directeur du Département de la justice magique, relégué au moins prestigieux Département de la coopération magique internationale. Encore une fois, ce fut Sumanjit qui releva l'étrangeté de la situation un soir lors du dîner. 

« Le Département de la coopération magique internationale n'est-il pas un département important ? remarqua la femme à la peau sombre. En Inde, c'est l'un des principaux postes...

\- Et bien, répondit Flitwick d'un ton gêné, dans les faits, c'est le cas. Mais les sorciers britanniques s’intéressent rarement à ce qui se passe en dehors de nos frontières et... Cette fonction est bien moins valorisée que celle de la justice par exemple... »

Croupton était désormais hors de la course pour être Ministre, comme l'avait tant voulu les anciens Mangemorts. Était-ce possible que ceux-ci aient orchestré la mort du fils de Croupton ? Non, cela paraissait absurde. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir le retournement d'opinion que celle-ci avait engendré. Et s’il supposait que Malefoy avait largement participé à la médiatisation de la déshumanisation de Croupton, c'était un mouvement opportuniste, et non planifié, quand bien même l'aristocrate avait permis l'arrestation de Croupton Jr. presque un an plus tôt.

Pourtant, le timing était trop bien orchestré pour que ce soit un simple hasard.  En quelques semaines, les sorciers s'étaient tournés vers un autre homme politique, et Cornelius Fudge fut élu sans grande conviction. Beaucoup avait placé leur espoir entre les mains de Dumbledore suite à l'éviction de Croupton, mais celui-ci, encore une fois, avait refusé.

Fudge était un petit sorcier sans grande personnalité mais indéniablement opportuniste. Il était l'opposée même de Croupton, et ce fut sûrement cela qui lui permit d'obtenir le poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Dumbledore semblait bien connaître le sorcier et Severus entendit McGonagall dire que ce dernier lui envoyait de nombreuses lettres pour lui demander conseil. D'un autre côté, Severus fut convié à l'un des galas de Malefoy, où Fudge était présent. Il vit plusieurs fois l'homme parler avec Malefoy, et si le nouveau ministre semblait vouloir garder ses distances, l'aristocrate savait se montrer concilient et persuasif pour montrer ses "bonnes" volontés.

« Tu ne sembles pas étonné de ce revirement de situation… » remarqua un soir Severus à Potter.

L’hiver touchait à sa fin et Severus avait passé l’après-midi au stade de Quidditch, assistant au match Serpentard contre Serdaigle le plus long qu’il lui avait été donné de voir. L’attrapeur Serdaigle avait fini par attraper le Vif d’Or, mettant fin au massacre et laissant l’équipe de Serpentard gagner avec plusieurs dizaines de points d’avance. Il avait aperçu Fudge dans les gradins à quelques bancs de lui, assis à côté de Dumbledore, et il n’avait pu s’empêcher de penser à quel point le Ministre faisait ridiculement petit à côté du puissant sorcier. Qu’un tel homme puisse diriger le monde sorcier le dépassait.

Severus se préparait désormais un thé pour se réchauffer en faisant part de ses réflexions à Potter. Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il termina d’annoter une page de son grimoire avant de dire à mi-voix : 

« C'est étrange de vivre par soi-même ces évènements que l'on m'a rapporté... 

\- Tu redeviens mystérieux », grinça Severus. 

Potter eut un léger rire avant d'essuyer soigneusement sa plume et de refermer son livre.

 « Tu sais bien que je ne dirais rien de plus, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. »

Severus retint une remarque acerbe. Derrière lui, la bouilloire se mit à siffler et il l'ôta du feu. Potter le regarda verser l’eau chaude avec un léger sourire tandis que Severus ruminait ses pensées. Depuis que son compagnon lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait revenir à son époque de la manière naturelle, longue, son envie de comprendre le futur avait refait surface avec force. La plupart du temps, Potter éludait le sujet, mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : pouvait-il changer le futur ?

            Il avait sans scrupule profité du développement de leur relation pour le faire parler, mais le jeune homme se refermait sur lui-même dès qu’il évoquait le sujet. Et puis, il y avait ces autres moments où il lui semblait qu'il était sur le point de tout lui dévoiler, d'ouvrir son cœur et son esprit sur le futur. Une poignée de soirs, tard dans la nuit, qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et cet Harry Potter là était si fragile, au bord du gouffre, qu'il n'avait osé pousser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aimait pas cette faiblesse qu'il voyait dans ces moments-là, si dérangeante. Il regrettait généralement de s’être laissé aller à ce sentiment dès le lendemain, lorsque l’envie de savoir devenait de nouveau plus forte que toutes autres considérations dégoulinant de sentimentalisme.

            Ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé de leur relation. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de commencer cette étrange discussion. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, pour une raison ou une autre. Ils parlaient de l'actualité et de la politique - Potter avait de nombreuses questions -, de la vie à Poudlard - Potter adorait l'écouter parler sur ses collègues -, de magie, de défense et de sortilèges - Potter avait encore plus de questions sur ces sujets. Parfois, ils s'envoyaient en l'air. Plutôt régulièrement, pour être honnête. Alors, il ignorait ce qu’ils vivaient exactement, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Parce que cette relation basée sur les non-dits n'était pas tout à fait saine, mais il n'était lui-même pas tout à fait un homme sain, et Potter non plus. Car il y avait des fantômes entre eux. Une Ginny qui attendait, quelque part dans le temps. 

Et Lily.

            Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait ce qu'il faisait avec son fils. Son _fils_.

Était-il suffisamment tordu pour que l'un soit un succédané de l'autre ? Parfois, il se perdait dans ces yeux si verts, et il la voyait resurgir devant lui, brillante, lumineuse et éclatante. Aussitôt, la douleur de sa perte le ramenait à la réalité, l'enfonçait dans les noirceurs de son âme. Et Potter détournait le regard, réajustait ses lunettes et s'il ne disait pas un mot, Severus savait qu'il avait compris, qu'il sentait la présence de sa mère flotter entre eux. Et lorsqu'il s'éloignait, Severus ne faisait rien pour le retenir.

Severus lui tendit sa tasse de thé d'un air vide. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en acceptant le breuvage. 

« Si tu veux vraiment un scoop, reprit Potter, l'opinion publique sera toujours aussi versatile dans une dizaine d'années. 

\- Ceci est censé me rassurer ? » grommela-t-il en essayant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. 

Il devait cessé d’être aussi obsédé par le futur. Mais existait-il seulement une seule personne qui y arrivât ?

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

 

Le soleil avait fait une apparition timide en ce début de mars. Une pluie froide et monotone s'était abattue sur la région toute la semaine durant, transformant les sols dénudés, déjà gorgés d'eau par la fonte des neiges, en une boue impraticable.

Profitant de cette éclaircie, Harry ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et portes et balaya énergiquement la terre, la poussière et les poils de chat. Chaque pièce subit le même sort, et le temps de finir, la chaumière était glaciale. Il réalimenta le feu avec quelques bûches mais il fallut attendre plusieurs heures avant que la chaleur ne se propage dans toutes les pièces.

La température redevenait peu à peu agréable lorsque Rogue frappa à la porte. Depuis quelque temps, il ne se préoccupait plus d'attendre que Harry vienne lui ouvrir, aussi le jeune homme le laissa entrer sans cesser de verser des croquettes. Les chats avaient fui la maisonnée lors du nettoyage, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Rogue ôter sa cape et étendre ses jambes devant l'âtre. Il avait posé une bouteille sur la table basse et Harry le rejoignit, deux verres dans les mains.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-il en lorgnant l’étiquette du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop, Malefoy m'a offert cette bouteille hors de prix et il fallait bien la boire un jour...

\- Malefoy te fait des cadeaux ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Pour mon anniversaire, oui. Ce n'est pas comme si cela lui coûtait vraiment grand-chose. Avec une petite carte de vœux comme il sait si bien les faire. C'est son métier après tout : sourire, envoyer de jolies cartes, rendre des services, et attendre d'être payé un jour en retour... »

Harry n'avait pas écouté le reste de sa tirade. Il le regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, avant de bégayer :

« C'est ton anniversaire ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, non. Mais il est vrai que je suis né un jour », ironisa-t-il.

Rogue restait très privé avec son enfance et ne l'avait jamais informé d'un détail aussi insignifiant que son anniversaire. Harry lui-même n'avait guère pensé à lui poser la question.

« Quand est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le 9 janvier, grommela Rogue comme si l'admettre l'ennuyait. Combien de temps comptes-tu tenir en otage cette bouteille ? »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de remarquer qu'il tenait toujours un verre à moitié rempli dans la main. Il s'empressa de terminer de les servir avant de poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Tu es de ceux qui n'aiment pas qu'on le fête, c'est ça ? »

Rogue but une courte gorgée et haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche, c'est une date comme les autres.

\- Quand l’as-tu fêté pour la dernière fois ? demanda Harry, inquisiteur.

\- C'était... » Rogue pinça les lèvres avant de continuer. « Avec Lily, à Poudlard. »

Harry lui lança un regard entendu, qu'il ignora.

« Dumbledore m'offre un cadeau tous les ans depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Minerva aussi. Elle doit avoir la liste des dates de naissance de tout le personnel, vu que c'est elle qui...

\- Tiens, c'est Minerva maintenant ? » se moqua Harry.

Rogue roula des yeux.

« Et bien, nous travaillons ensemble depuis quelque temps maintenant... »

Harry rit doucement dans son verre. Il aimait entendre Rogue parler de ses anciens professeurs. La plupart du temps, celui-ci était sarcastique, critique voire de mauvaise foi. Il l'avait entendu tempêter contre la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du Mal, s’insurgeant du fait qu'elle suivait plus le programme de Jadoo Ganapadi, l'école de magie de Delhi, que celui de Poudlard. Harry s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vu un seul professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal suivre le programme. D'après ce que Harry entendait, Syama Sumanjit n'était pas incompétente. Ce n'était que la jalousie de Rogue qui parlait.

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques temps, dégustant à petites gorgées l'alcool, mais Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait à sa mère et à l'amitié unique qui l'avait liée à Rogue. Il avait compris que Lily avait brutalement coupé les ponts avec le jeune Serpentard. Comment celui-ci n'avait-il pu se lier d'amitié avec personne d’autre depuis ? Harry savait que Rogue avait ressenti bien plus que de l'amitié pour sa mère, mais comment avait-il fait pour n'avoir personne de suffisamment proche pour ne serait-ce que fêter son anniversaire ?

            Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste à cette pensée.

« Si Lily n’avait jamais été mise en danger, demanda-t-il soudainement, tu n’aurais jamais trahi Voldemort ? »

Rogue avala de travers, un peu d'alcool gouttant le long du verre. Il se redressa, clairement déstabilisé, et prit un moment pour répondre. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Harry sut qu'il lui dirait la vérité :

« J’aurais probablement fini par fuir à un moment ou un autre...

\- Fuir ? » répéta Harry.

Cette réponse lui paraissait inconcevable. Mais Harry réalisa que c'était une solution. Fuir la guerre. Fuir les menaces. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Car pour lui, c'était impossible. Cela avait toujours été Voldemort et lui, même avant qu'il ne prenne connaissance de la prophétie. Aurait-il tenté de quitter le Royaume-Uni s'il n'avait pas été celui qui devait tuer Voldemort ? Il pensa à Hermione, qui avait envoyé ses parents au bout du monde, à Neville qui combattait fièrement, à tous les Weasley et à tant d'autres. Non, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de tourner le dos aux problèmes.

« Elle n'est plus là, remarqua Harry. Rien ne t'empêche plus de partir d'ici pour ne plus jamais revenir. »

Rogue lui lança un regard furieux, qui masqua à peine le chagrin qui surgissait toujours lorsqu'il évoquait Lily. Pourtant Harry savait sa remarque pertinente. Rogue détestait enseigner, n'appréciait pas spécialement ses collègues et était persuadé que tout le monde magique le méprisait, ce que Harry ne pouvait démentir.

« Tu me penses donc complément dénué de tout honneur, répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était une qualité que l'on retrouvait chez les Serpentards.

\- Inutile de me rappeler que tes connaissances sur les Serpentards sont affligeantes, comme sur tant d'autres domaines. Non, je ne partirais pas. Il me reste encore à faire.

\- Tu restes par... vengeance ? demanda Harry, essayant de comprendre.

\- Je reste pour Lily, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain, pour ce en quoi elle croyait. »

Avec une perspicacité que l'heure tardive et l'alcool n'auraient pas dû lui permettre, Harry comprit ce que le sorcier passait sous silence. Il restait pour racheter ses erreurs.

Les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien durant de longues minutes, se resservant à boire et ruminant leurs pensées chacun de leur côté. La bonne humeur était partie depuis longtemps, ne laissant que deux hommes aux pensées amères.

Harry observa quelques instants Rogue, son nez busqué et ses sourcils froncés projetant des ombres sur son visage, ses cheveux pendant de part et d'autre. Ses longs doigts pâles encerclaient son verre, serrés autour du liquide ambré qui reflétait les lueurs du feu.

Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais s'il la posait, Rogue se braquerait. Le désirait-il ce soir ? Il pouvait encore faire de cette soirée un moment agréable. Il lui suffirait d'embrasser ses lèvres pincées, et la conversation s'arrêterait là, oubliée. Pourtant, c'était l'un de ces soirs où le fantôme de sa mère pesait trop entre eux, où il ressentait les non-dits avec acuité. Un soir où tout était trop glauque, malsain, pour qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions.

Alors, il demanda :

« Pourquoi représentes-tu Lily par une biche ? »

Une légère grimace déforma les lèvres de Rogue, mais celui-ci continua de fixer la cheminée. Une bûche craqua et Harry continua :

« Mon Patronus est un cerf, pour mon père et c’est effectivement son animal totem, son Animagus, même si je ne le savais pas la première fois que je l'ai invoqué. Mais la biche ? »

Rogue avait relevé le visage, le fixant désormais de ses yeux d'un noir d'encre, le visage figé dans un masque de cire. Les lueurs orangées du feu transformaient sa peau pâle en un étrange théâtre d'ombres. Mais Harry poursuivit, imperturbable :

« La femelle du cerf, Rogue. Tu représentes la femme que tu aimes comme...

\- Tais-toi », gronda l'homme, mortellement grave.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait pris l'avertissement au sérieux. Des années plus tôt, il aurait compris le danger. Mais là, il se fichait d'avoir franchi la limite.

« À quel point est-ce profondément dans ton inconscient, que tu aimes une femme qui est déjà prise ? Tu sais depuis le début que tu l'as perdue, qu'elle a donné son cœur à un autre. C'est pour ça que tu la représentes en biche, c'est la femme de ton rival ! Et c'est ça dont il est question au final, non ? Tu voulais la même chose que lui. L'as-tu aimée aussi fort parce que James la désirait ?

\- Potter... »

Le visage de Rogue n'était plus qu'un masque de haine. Ses doigts serraient si étroitement son verre que ses phalanges étaient exsangues. Harry savait qu’il devait se taire, mais il était désormais lancé et ne parvenait pas à retenir la bile qui refluait de ses lèvres.

« Ou peut-être aimes-tu juste souffrir. Ton Patronus représente ton amour masochiste, ce qui te blesse le plus, savoir qu'elle ne sera jamais à tes côtés, vivante ou non. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry se leva en titubant. S'il avait été plus réfléchi, il n'aurait pas tourné le dos à Rogue, pas dans cet état, mais l'alcool lui avait fait perdre tout notion de prudence. Mais aucun sort ne l'attaqua par derrière et il put rejoindre sa chambre.

Il n’était pas vraiment fier de ses mots, de la diatribe verbale qu’il avait vomie. Il n’était même pas sûr de penser tout ce qu’il avait dit. Peut-être un peu. Mais il en avait besoin, expulser ce pus qui couvait en lui.

Il s’écroula sur son lit plus qu’il ne se coucha.

Il entendit peu de temps après Rogue quitter la chaumière.

 


	28. Accalmie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre vous a été bétaté par Zephineange Betatage™- Service d’excellence et de qualité depuis 2012. (fun fact : le tout premier mail que je lui ai envoyé, contenant le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfic, était le 31 décembre 2011)
> 
> Dans l’épisode précédent, Severus et Harry se sont disputés au sujet de Lily. Parce que oui, honnêtement, à quel point est-ce glauque de sortir avec le fils de la femme morte que l’on a aimé ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

**Accalmie**

_– Harry Potter –_

 

Un mois s'écoula, sans nouvelle.

Quelques jours après cette soirée où les mots de trop avaient été prononcés, Harry avait goûté à l'amertume des remords. Il avait envoyé une lettre d'excuse à Rogue, restée sans réponse. Peut-être celle-ci était-elle arrivée trop tard pour paraître sincère. Ou peut-être avait-il été trop naïf de penser obtenir le pardon de l'homme aussi facilement.

Harry avait franchi la ligne qui les narguait depuis si longtemps, ce tabou qu'était sa mère. Les rares fois où il l'avait évoquée, il avait vu son compagnon se refermer, devenir hermétique à toutes discussions. Alors, il avait gardé ses questions pour lui tandis que la gangrène s'étendait. Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, de s'occuper l'esprit, mais cette question revenait régulièrement le travailler, lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins, au plus profond de sa solitude, quand il ne restait plus que lui et ses pensées.

Cette question malsaine, dérangeante, haïssable.

Rogue ne voyait-il en lui qu’un pâle substitut à Lily, un moyen de continuer à vivre auprès d'elle ?

Ridicule. Il était la copie de son père, lui avait-on toujours dit, avec les yeux de sa mère. Si Rogue accordait de l'importance à son apparence, tout en lui, de ses cheveux ébouriffés à la bosse dans son pantalon, lui rappellerait James Potter. Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, même si Harry ne pouvait ignorer l'obsession de son compagnon pour ses yeux. Lors de leurs ébats, il avait peu de pudeur à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, mais c'était lorsqu'il ôtait ses lunettes qu'il se sentait le plus nu, le plus vulnérable.

Lorsqu'il était adolescent, sorciers et sorcières lui avaient souvent répété qu'il leur rappelait ses parents, provoquant chaque fois en lui une profonde joie. Mais il ignorait tout de ce que cela signifiait. Rare avaient été ceux qui lui avaient raconté comment étaient ses parents réellement, Hagrid, les anciens Maraudeurs, quelques membres de l’Ordre du Phénix. Pire encore, il n’avait rencontré aucun des anciens amis de sa mère. Il ne les connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-il leur ressembler ?

Il les aimait, probablement autant que tout orphelin aimait ses parents disparus, mais il n'était pas eux. Il ne _voulait_ pas être eux. Et ce n'était pas les renier, ce n'était pas salir leur mémoire.

Il était différent et c’était normal.

Mais Harry ne le comprenait que maintenant.

Sa relation avec Sirius avait été entachée du fantôme de James. Il avait été trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un ersatz de son père. Maintenant, même en le sachant, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Sirius. Que pouvait-on demander de plus à un homme dont la vie s'était arrêtée durant treize longues années, à la mort de son meilleur ami ? Et si Harry devait être honnête, une part de lui s'était laissée faire, parce que cela lui permettait de se sentir plus proche de cet homme qui avait tant manqué dans sa vie.

Était-ce ce qui se produisait encore une fois avec Rogue et Lily ?

Non. Il n'était plus un garçon de quinze ans en quête de reconnaissance. Quant à Rogue, il n'était pas Sirius. La mort des êtres aimés les avait tous deux profondément marqués, mais son parrain avait ressassé ces évènements dans la solitude de sa cellule pendant plus d'une décennie, déformés, manipulés par la présence des Détraqueurs. Sirius était parvenu à ne pas devenir fou comme les autres prisonniers d'Azkaban en se transformant en chien mais il n'en était pas sorti complément indemne.

Rogue n'était pas fou. Ce n'était certainement pas l'être le plus sain que Harry ait connu, mais il savait faire la différence entre une femme morte et lui.

Il avait essayé de se le répéter pour s'en convaincre, mais l'idée contraire avait enflé et suinté, jusqu'à s'échapper de ses lèvres de la pire façon, déformée par l'alcool, emplie d'accusations et de dégoût. Il avait détruit le statuquo qui maintenait leur relation en place, en souillant le trésor le plus cher de l'homme.

Harry maudissait son tempérament emporté. Tôt ou tard, ils auraient dû avoir cette conversation. Peut-être, s'il l'avait bien amenée, auraient-ils même pu avoir une discussion civile et intelligente sur le sujet ?

Qui leurrait-il ? Ils étaient incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de se comporter en êtres civilisés lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Même absent - surtout ? -, Rogue parvenait à le mettre dans une colère noire. Mais ce ressenti qui couvait en lui l'empoisonnait. Il recommençait à tourner en rond chez lui, à ruminer sans cesse les mêmes pensées. Lorsque pour la seconde fois Weltz lui fit remarquer son caractère épouvantable, il se résolut à agir.

Il avait besoin de s’aérer l’esprit. Il transplana non loin d’une ville côtière moldue. L’air marin lui assaillit aussitôt les narines et il prit une bouffée salvatrice. Là, il tenta de se laisser bercer par le bruissement des vagues se fracassant sur les plages caillouteuses, mais ses pensées parasites finissaient toujours par revenir.

Seul courir lui permettait de les évacuer et de s’éclaircir l’esprit. Il mit ses pieds en branle, longeant l’estran et les prairies, dépassant des habitations isolées. Il remontait la rue principale d’une petite ville lorsque l’idée lui apparut presque comme une évidence. Il s’arrêta devant le gymnase avec un léger sourire et y entra en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Il revint le lendemain avec les papiers demandés pour son inscription. Pour une poignée de livres sterlings, il avait accès à toutes les salles et tous les cours du complexe sportif. La ville devait être plus grande qu’il ne le pensait car si le bâtiment semblait presque vide la première fois où il était passé devant, les salles étaient désormais bondées. Il se fraya un chemin au travers des hommes et des femmes en tenue de sport, certains lui jetant un regard curieux. Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas. Il observa longuement un cours de judo sur le pas du dojo, s’il pouvait appeler ainsi la petite salle recouverte d’un tatami, avant de s’en désintéresser : ce n’était pas ce qu’il recherchait. Tout au fond du couloir, il déboucha sur une salle de musculation. L’odeur rance de la sueur l’assaillit aussitôt. Quelques sportifs s’activaient autour de machines et de poids, sous le regard pensif d’un grand gaillard aux cheveux court. Plus loin, un espace avait été libéré. Un homme svelte faisait des pompes, appuyé contre un banc. Malgré son corps élancé, chacune de ses poussées faisait jouer les muscles de son dos nu.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Harry sursauta. S’arrachant à la contemplation de l’homme au torse nu, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci l’observait avec un regard peu amène et Harry lui retourna l’expression. Ses cheveux coupés à ras renforçaient la ligne dure de sa mâchoire.

« Je veux apprendre à me battre, lui répondit le jeune homme.

\- Ah oui ? Voyons voir ça, dit-il en désignant un sac de boxe suspendu un peu plus loin. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »

Harry s'en approcha, refusant de se sentir ridicule. Après s’être échauffé un moment, il frappa le sac. Il essaya de se rappeler des rares combats à mains nues qu'il avait vus, mais les seuls souvenirs qui lui revinrent furent ceux d'un Dudley d'une dizaine d'années, ses petits poings porcins s'abattant sur lui tandis que ses deux amis l'immobilisaient. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui et ainsi, il libéra la colère qu'il avait accumulée contre Rogue, contre Dumbledore, contre les Dursley, contre le monde tout entier. Son esprit ne réfléchissait plus complètement alors qu'il matraquait le sac à coups de poing et de pied, les dents serrées, les muscles bandés. Même la douleur était auxiliaire.

« Eh bien », s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Harry revint à la réalité en quelques instants. Il se retourna, laissant ses mains endolories pendre le long de ses flancs. Une femme avait rejoint l'homme et ils le regardaient tous les deux d'un air songeur un peu goguenard. La femme était grande, presque autant que l'homme et en s'approchant, Harry constata qu'elle le dépassait d'une tête. Son nez était légèrement tordu, et il semblait presque faux sur ce visage aux traits si doux.

« Quelle énergie à revendre ! Qu’est ce que tu en dis, Leah?

\- Je suis sûre que l’on peut en faire quelque chose, répondit l’interpelée avant de s’exclamer à quelqu’un derrière Harry. Hé ! Tu crois que je ne t’ai pas vu Bran ? »

Harry se retourna pour voir l’homme au torse nu qui se musclait quelques instants plus tôt, désormais désœuvré, les observer avec curiosité.

« J’ai fini mes pompes ! se justifia-t-il aussitôt.

\- Alors on va passer à autre chose ! »

En un instant, la dénommée Leah s’était désintéressée de Harry pour s’occuper du jeune homme. Elle lui donna un autre exercice, bien plus physique, et Harry ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionné devant l’énergie déployée. Leah resta à ses côtés, lui criant des encouragements ou des rectifications tandis que l’homme faiblissait peu à peu.

« Prêt à en baver ? » lui demanda le grand gaillard avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. C’était pour cela qu’il était venu.

Leah s’occupait de différents cours de combat, mais Harry comprit vite que la boxe thaïlandaise était son domaine de prédilection et elle l’enrôla dans la discipline sans lui demander son avis. Il rejoignit le cours des débutants, mais elle lui conseilla de venir plusieurs fois par semaine pour s’entraîner. Et si elle n’était pas présente, il y avait toujours Scott, le grand gaillard qui l’avait accueilli le premier jour, dans la salle de musculation qui pouvait l’épauler.

Si Harry pensait s'être rétabli physiquement depuis un an, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'un seul des élèves présents. Certains n’étaient pourtant que des adolescents. Mais, comme lui avait fait remarquer Scott, il débutait tout juste. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à évacuer la frustration que cela lui procurait.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que cette frustration n’était qu’un transfert de l’irritation qu’il ressentait à l’encontre de Rogue. À partir de là, il cessa d’être aussi revêche envers les autres sportifs et enfin, il parvint à évacuer sa colère.

Leah n’était pas tendre avec lui. Il lui semblait même qu’elle le faisait travailler deux fois plus que les autres, mais Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Sur le moment, lorsqu’il avait le sentiment que son corps allait le lâcher, qu’il était incapable de faire un mouvement de plus, mais qu’elle lui demandait encore une fois de faire travailler ses muscles, il la détestait profondément. La reconnaissance venait après, lorsqu’il se sentait vide de corps et d’esprit et qu’il parvenait enfin à se détendre.

Cela lui permit de tenir, jusqu’à ce que Rogue revienne.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus frappa à la porte. Il était étrange de se retrouver dans ce décor familier après plus d'un mois d'absence : rien ne semblait avoir changé. Un chat grisâtre l'observait à travers la fenêtre et des bruits de pas filtraient à travers la porte.

Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé ce soir à franchir le pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il songeait à céder aux lettres de Potter et à venir s'expliquer avec lui, mais une once de colère ou de fierté l'avait toujours retenu. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait aujourd'hui disparu, pourtant il se sentait prêt à faire face à l'homme.

Potter ouvrit la porte et ne montra aucune surprise à le voir :

« Enfin ! grommela-t-il, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

\- Je peux toujours partir, si ma présence n'est pas souhaitée », répliqua Severus en restant sur le seuil, son orgueil piqué.

Potter roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il le suivait.

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle l'est. Arrête de te faire désirer et entre. »

Severus hésita un instant devant l'arrogance de Potter, l’envie de faire demi-tour plus forte que jamais. Mais il y aurait eu quelque chose d'humiliant à venir jusqu'à chez lui pour repartir à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Alors il entra, mais il ne suspendit pas sa cape à la patère, ne défit par les boutons de ses robes professorales, n’exécuta aucun de ces gestes qui étaient devenus une routine ces derniers mois. À la place, il resta debout devant la table de la cuisine, toisant Potter qui s'était adossé contre l'évier.

Après quelques instants de silence, ce dernier prit la parole en croisant les bras :

« Tu ne vas pas me rendre les choses faciles, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Quand ai-je jamais fait cela avec toi ? »

Étrangement, Potter sourit à ces mots.

« Non, en effet. Très bien, allons-y alors. Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, c'était inapproprié et déplacé. »

Potter se contentait de répéter ce qu'il avait déjà peu ou prou écrit dans ses lettres, mais c’était étrange d’entendre ces mots prononcés à voix haute. Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer en haussant très légèrement son sourcil droit. Il usait de cette technique pour impressionner ses élèves, lorsqu'il soupçonnait l'un d’eux d'avoir enfreint le règlement. Les enfants, des plus jeunes aux plus âgés, révélaient alors en quelques minutes chacun de leur larcin les plus insignifiants depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas sur Potter qui, s'il se trémoussa un peu de gêne, finit par rouler des yeux et lui répondre :

« Ne viens pas prétendre que tu ne m'as pas balancé de pires horreurs à la figure lorsque tu étais en colère. »

Severus n’allait certainement pas admettre la véracité de cette assertion. À la place, il asséna d’un ton cassant :

« Trop de négations dans une seule phrase, Potter »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond, retenant son exaspération. Severus ravala un rictus satisfait. L’agacer lui avait manqué, mais il refusait de le lui monter. Potter le regardait désormais avec un air mortellement sérieux :

« Rogue, il faut que l’on ait cette discussion. »

Un sourire torve déforma les lèvres de Severus. La fameuse discussion. Celle qu'il était parvenu à repousser depuis des mois.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile,

\- Pas utile ? À moins que tu ne veuilles que l'on prolonge ce mois de silence, je pense qu'elle l'est...

\- Quelle importance, puisqu'elle nous mènera au même point ?

\- Au même point ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Severus le regarda un instant. Potter paraissait confus, et il se demanda un instant s'ils parlaient réellement de la même chose. Il soupira :

« Très bien, ayons cette discussion. »

Un rapide sourire victorieux passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il attrapa la théière et fit un signe vers le salon :

« Installe-toi, je nous fais un peu de thé. »

Severus se retint de grogner. Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire cela rapidement, sans s’imposer cette boisson détestable ? Ainsi pourrait-il retrouver au plus vite le silence et la solitude de ses cachots. Devait-il vraiment entendre les raisons qui le poussaient à mettre fin à leur simulacre de relation sordide ? Il était déjà étonnant qu'ils fussent allés si loin, particulièrement aux yeux de Severus. Pour un homme qui avait toujours été incapable de vivre dans le présent, il avait tenu considérablement longtemps sans s’appesantir sur le passif de leur relation, ni sur la précarité de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Mais il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions pour autant.

Il détacha sa cape et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil - il se retint de penser son fauteuil - avant de s'y asseoir. Potter arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le thé. Severus trempa ses lèvres dedans et grimaça. Le thé lui faisait souvent cet effet, mais cette fois-ci c’était parce que Potter avait juste mis la bonne quantité de lait et de sucre pour que le breuvage soit acceptable à son goût, et une part de lui s’offusquait que l’homme le connaisse aussi bien.

Potter s'était assis sur le bras sculpté du fauteuil en vis-à-vis, ne tenant visiblement pas en place. Severus se renfrogna, obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts qui l'observaient d'un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« Tu aimais ma mère et tu l'aimes encore très probablement. »

Severus émit un reniflement sarcastique. Quelle entrée en matière. Avec cela, ils auraient rapidement fait le tour du sujet.

« Alors, continua-t-il d'une voix mesurée, est-ce que tu viens ici pour être encore auprès d'elle ? »

Une grimace de dégoût déforma les lèvres de Severus :

« Par Merlin, non ! Tu ne ressembles en rien à Lily.

\- Ma mère.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dis-le. Tu ne ressembles en rien à ta mère. »

Potter, les bras croisés, le menton légèrement relevé, le mettait au défi. Severus pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à prononcer ? Il était vrai que la plupart du temps il préférait ne pas songer à Harry Potter comme son fils. Mais il refusait de céder du terrain sur cette question.

« Tu ne ressembles en rien à ta mère, Harry Potter. Lily était douce, gentille. Elle s'indignait souvent, pour de nombreuses raisons, mais elle se mettait rarement vraiment en colère. Elle s’enthousiasmait facilement lorsqu'un sujet lui tenait à cœur et ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de quelque chose qui la passionnait. Elle devenait toujours très tactile dans ces moments-là, comme si elle oubliait où elle était. Elle riait souvent, presque tout le temps, mais jamais à l’encontre des gens, jamais méchamment. C’était une sorcière brillante et intelligente, parfois presque trop pour son propre bien… »

Le visage de Potter s'était peu à peu décomposé alors qu'il parlait, jusqu'à se figer dans une expression neutre. Lorsque Severus arrêta enfin, la bouche sèche, le jeune homme eut un rire amer avant de dire :

« Très bien, maintenant que l'on a déterminé que je ne suis rien de tout cela, pour quelles raisons on continue à se voir ? »

Severus resta un instant muet. Après son discours sur Lily, il s'était attendu à ce que Potter le chasse de chez lui, et ainsi se serait terminée leur improbable histoire. À quel point Potter était-il vaniteux pour croire que Severus allait répondre à cette question ? Severus n’allait certainement pas commencer à l’encenser pour regarder les chevilles de son compagnon se gonfler. N'avait-il pas eu dans sa vie suffisamment de personnes pour lui faire la liste de ses qualités ?

Severus retint à temps une remarque mordante. Si Potter ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, il ne ressemblait pas non plus à son père. Et si le jeune homme avait quelques fois fait preuve d'arrogance ces dernières années, ce n'était en rien comparable à l'orgueil et au besoin de sans cesse rabaisser les autres de James Potter.

« J’apprécie ta compagnie, finit-il pas répondre du bout des lèvres, avec une étonnante sincérité.

\- Par Merlin, moi aussi. On va peut-être arriver à un terrain d'entente. »

Severus cilla, confus. Il reposa sur la table basse sa tasse de thé auquel il n'avait presque pas touché.

« C'était tout ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre, que tu ne ressemblais pas à Li... à ta mère ?

\- Je ne suis pas elle, mais j’espérais déjà que tu le savais. Et je ne rentrerais pas en compétition avec elle. Honnêtement, ça me rassure que tu l'aimes, parce que j'ai passé toute ma scolarité à te voir comme un être sans cœur, à peine humain. Et c'est mieux ainsi, considérant tout ce... » Sa main effectua un geste vague. «... bazar spatio-temporel. Et je comprends, parce que ce n'est pas pareil. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Potter s'était levé. Un poids semblait s'être enlevé de ses épaules et ce fut avec un entrain renouvelé qu'il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil…

«  Je veux dire, quand je pense à Gi… »

… dans le fauteuil à pattes de lion, celui sur lequel il avait toujours évité de s'asseoir sans demander pourquoi, celui que même les résidents félins de la chaumière évitaient.

Potter cria, coupé au milieu de sa phrase. En un instant, Severus était sur ses pieds, sa baguette brandie. Potter semblait lui aussi essayer de se lever, mais une immense bouche hérissée de dents s'était ouverte dans le fauteuil et refermée sur son postérieur. Il semblait, malgré la douleur, essayer d'attraper sa baguette dans sa robe. Severus ne réfléchit pas plus et envoya plusieurs sortilèges cuisants sur le meuble. Le revêtement prit un instant feu avant de s’éteindre rapidement, laissant le fauteuil intact. Mais si son sort ne l'avait pas endommagé, cela avait au moins permis à Potter de se dégager. Celui trébucha de quelques pas, se prit les pieds dans la table et tomba la tête en avant. Severus parvint à la réceptionner avant qu’il ne touche le sol.

Aussitôt, il chercha des yeux la blessure. Mais à la place du flot de sang qu'il s'attendait à voir, il n'y avait que le pantalon déchiré de Potter, ses fesses exhibées et, sur la peau nue, quelques marques rouges alignées. Severus passa ses mains dessus, mais les stigmates commençaient déjà à disparaître.

« Pervers », bougonna Potter dans ses bras.

Rogue ne releva pas la remarque et le redressa à la verticale.

« Pourquoi gardes-tu ce fauteuil ? s'exclama-t-il avec force.

\- Peux pas l'enlever, déjà essayé.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Je ne sens plus rien. De quoi ça a l'air ? »

Severus grogna, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Comment Potter faisait-il pour que sa propre maison soit un lieu de danger ? Le jeune homme était toujours collé à lui, même s'il ne le soutenait plus tout à fait. Il bougea pour essayer de retrouver son espace personnel. Un son étranglé échappa de la gorge de Potter lorsque sa cuisse rencontra malencontreusement la bosse qui tendait son pantalon.

« Vraiment, Potter ? », dit-il, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Severus se demandait depuis des mois si le danger n’avait pas un effet aphrodisiaque sur son partenaire. Ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules. Il fuyait son regard, mais il ne semblait pas plus gêné que cela.

« Ça fait longtemps », répondit le jeune homme comme si cela excusait tout.

Il s'éloigna d'un demi-pas mais Severus le retint par la ceinture. Il passa une main sur son entrejambe, traçant les coutures de son jean avec son pouce. Potter se laissa aussitôt aller à la caresse, sans pudeur, avançant ses hanches. Un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres :

« Je crois que l'on a fini notre conversation. »

Potter combla la distance pour l'embrasser et Severus répondit par automatisme. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment d'une discussion qui aurait dû terminer dans les cris ils en étaient arrivés à se peloter comme des adolescents. Pourtant, alors qu’il ôtait le t-shirt de son compagnon, son odeur si familière envahissant ses narines, il ne doutait pas un instant de la justesse de ce dénouement.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

En quelques semaines, les deux sorciers avaient retrouvé leur ancienne routine. Selon les jours, ils s'entraînaient, buvaient une tasse de thé ou un verre d’alcool, s'embrassaient, s'engueulaient ou couchaient ensemble. Parfois tout dans la même journée.

Et c'était normal, c'était ainsi qu'était désormais sa vie. Pas un seul instant, Harry ne s'interrogeait sur l’incongruité nouvelle de son quotidien. Et c'était cela, qui était profondément étrange. Cette acceptation, simple, naturelle.

Un soir, Harry dégustait un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu en compagnie de Rogue. Il avait appris à aimer le goût de cet alcool et à aimer la sensation chaude qui se diffusait dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme se sentait vidé. Tout l'après-midi durant, il avait combattu Rogue. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry s'approchait du niveau de son compagnon et plus leurs combats s'éternisaient. L'ancien Mangemort restait plus habile et plus vif, mais l’éventail des connaissances en contre-sorts et boucliers de Harry s’élargissait. Il lui fallait encore de l'entraînement pour deviner les sortilèges informulés et ériger la bonne protection, mais Harry se voyait progresser à vue d’œil. Depuis qu’il avait commencé les cours de boxe thaïlandaise, il avait senti son endurance lors de leur affrontement augmenter. Et si leur combat ne déviait jamais du domaine magique à celui physique, Harry aimait savoir qu'il n'était pas démuni dans ce dernier.

Après plusieurs heures à se lancer des maléfices – leur pause revenait à s'observer en chien de faïence pour voir lequel montrerait une faille en premier – Harry avait pris une douche et lorsqu'il était sorti, de fil en aiguille, sa serviette avait fini par terre et lui quelque part sur la table de la cuisine, Rogue entre ses jambes écartées. Il lui avait bien sûr retourné la faveur après, et ils étaient désormais tous les deux assis dans leur fauteuil. Harry ne s'était pas embêté à enfiler autre chose qu'un t-shirt et un caleçon : il aimait la sensation de chaleur de la cheminée sur ses jambes nues. Rogue, lui, était impeccablement habillé, sa robe reboutonnée jusqu'à la gorge.

Harry poussa un soupir, exténué mais satisfait. Il se sentait d'humeur bavarde.

« Tu crois que le destin existe ? », demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Un ricanement sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres de Rogue :

« Tu veux parler d’un être supérieur qui jouerait aux dés avec nos vies ? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d’œil surpris en fronçant les sourcils. D'où lui venait une telle idée ?

« Non ! Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas. »

Harry s'éclaircit la voix et remit un peu d’ordre dans ses idées avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comme… Comme s’il y avait un livre où tout était déjà écrit, notre futur, tout ce que nous ferons un jour.

\- Et que rien ne pourrait nous écarter de notre destinée ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, marmonna Harry.

\- Hors de question, » cingla Rogue d’un ton sec.

Le jeune homme le regarda en haussant les deux sourcils. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Son compagnon poussa un soupir mais accepta d'élaborer :

« Je suis libre de mes choix, de ce que je fais. Et quand je ne le suis pas, ce qui arrive bien plus souvent que je ne le voudrais, c’est qu’un autre homme me force. Mais cet homme là est libre de ses actes.

\- Que fais-tu des prophéties alors ? » demanda Harry car au fond, c'était là le véritable sujet qui l’intéressait.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Il savait que le sujet des prophéties était sensible. Il ne lui avait pas encore révélé qu’il connaissait son rôle dans l’exécution de la prophétie qui le concernait. Il sentit Rogue le sonder du regard, à défaut de Legilimancie. Ce n’était pas un soir où Harry voulait triturer d’anciennes blessures. Il s’interrogeait sincèrement sur la question d’un point de vue académique.

« Une prophétie n’est que la possibilité d’un futur qui se réalisera ou non selon nos actions, finit par répondre Rogue. Des dizaines de prophéties deviennent nulles toutes les semaines sans qu’on ne le sache. Parfois, certains découvrent une prophétie et décident qu’il faut l’accomplir. Les prophéties influencent le futur, elles n’en sont aucunement le reflet. »

Il était vrai que si Trelawney n’avait pas eu cette vision ce jour pas si éloigné, sa vie ne serait pas comme celle qu’il connaissait. Pourtant, il y avait eu tant de coïncidences pour que cette prophétie prenne sens ! Si Rogue ne s’était pas trouvé dans ce bar ce jour-là, s’il n’avait pas écouté à la porte, Voldemort aurait-il tout de même eu connaissance de cette prophétie ? C’était peu probablement, puisque seul Dumbledore en avait été témoin, Trelawney ne se souvenant pas de ses épisodes de transe. Et si Rogue était parvenu à écouter la prophétie en entier, qu’aurait décidé Voldemort ? Voldemort avait choisi, il l’avait désigné comme son égal, lui, Harry Potter, et non Neville Londubat. James, Lily et lui auraient pu rester cachés des années, si Pettigrow ne les avait pas trahis. Si ses parents ne l’avaient pas désigné comme Gardien du Secret. Si sa mère ne s’était pas jetée devant Voldemort pour le protéger, lui accordant sa protection par son sacrifice. Jamais Voldemort n’aurait été détruit en cette nuit d’octobre. Tant de hasards, de coïncidences, de détails si cruciaux. Tous les acteurs avaient-ils vraiment été libres de leurs actes ?

« Oui, murmura Rogue et Harry se demanda s’il avait parlé à haute voix. Nous agissons car nous le voulons ainsi. Ceux qui croient au destin sont des lâches qui ne veulent pas faire face à leurs actes, qui veulent laver leur conscience en se disant que de toute façon, c’était le destin. »

Harry hocha sombrement la tête, sentant une forme de colère derrière les paroles de son compagnon. Elle n’était pas dirigée contre lui mais il était incapable de dire à quoi songeait Rogue exactement.

Le sorcier poussa un soupir amer. Les hommes n’avaient pas besoin du destin pour s'ôter toute responsabilité. Il se rappelait encore avec netteté les gémissements de Pettigrow. _Tu ne comprends pas ! Il m'a_ _urait tué !_

Pourtant, il y avait autre chose qui tracassait Harry. Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant un moment avant de se lancer. C'était un sujet délicat, qu'il essayait toujours d'éviter, quand bien même Rogue ne cessait de l'interroger dessus.

« Mais, lorsque l’on voyage dans le temps… »

Il marqua une pause. Rogue s'était imperceptiblement relevé et Harry savait qu'il avait toute son attention. Le Gryffondor réfléchit précautionneusement à ses mots. Il devait rester vague sur le futur, ne rien révéler qui pourrait aiguillonner Rogue sur ce qui se passerait un jour.

« Un jour, j’ai dû sauver quelqu’un d’une exécution mais j’ai échoué. Je n’ai pas assisté à sa mort, mais j’ai entendu la hache trancher sa tête. Puis, j’ai remonté le temps avec un retourneur de temps et...

\- Comment ? le coupa Rogue. Je croyais que tu n’avais jamais voyagé dans le temps avant ! Que ton arrivée ici était un accident !

\- C’est le cas ! s’exclama Harry. Ce dont je te parle n’a rien à voir avec le reste. Laisse-moi finir maintenant. Donc je suis revenu et j’ai pu le sauver. J’ai alors compris que ce bruit de hache n’était pas celui que je croyais, pourtant il y était tout de même. Comment cela se fait-il, comment est-ce possible ?

- Il n’y a pas de destin là-dedans.

\- Mais pourtant, ça veut dire que la première fois que j’ai vécu ce moment, ce que j’allais faire était déjà décidé, car j’étais déjà en train de le faire ! »

Les yeux de Rogue, si noirs, brillaient d’un étrange éclat. Il le scrutait avec une telle intensité que Harry avait la sensation grisante d’être le centre de son monde. Malgré tout, Rogue finit par secouer lentement la tête :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Bordel Rogue, s’exclama Harry exaspéré. Après ça, mon moi du futur a sauvé mon moi du passé sans que je ne le sache !

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu résolu ce paradoxe ?

\- C’est ce que je m’échine à te dire, et si c’était parce que c’est le destin ? »

Harry l’observa se renfoncer dans son fauteuil et détourner le regarder. Ses yeux s’agitaient rapidement et il savait qu’il réfléchissait à la question. Il était fascinant à observer dans ces moments-là. Il semblait bien plus vivant qu’à n’importe quel autre moment. Même son froncement de sourcils, expression qu’il revêtait si souvent, était différent, moins agressif, plus agréable.

Enfin, Rogue termina son verre avec un claquement de langue satisfait et le posa sur la table. Lentement, il reprit la parole :

« Nous sommes libres de nos actes, Potter. Aucun homme ne nait avec un livre déjà écrit. Parce que sans cela, notre libre arbitre ou appelle-le comme tu veux, nous ne serions rien. Nous ne sommes déjà pas grand-chose…  »

C’était comme si, par ses paroles, le sorcier essayait de plier le monde pour qu’il entre dans la vision qu’il en avait. Et si cette affirmation n’était guère réconfortante, elle eut un effet apaisant sur Harry.

Il ne voulait pas que ses quinze prochaines années soient déjà définies. Même si ça voulait dire qu’il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ou au contraire qu’il était condamné à commettre ses erreurs ? Non, dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas d’un destin tracé. Il ferait ses propres choix et lorsque le moment viendrait, il tuerait Voldemort, non pas à cause de la prophétie mais parce qu’il le pouvait et il le voulait.

Alors ses paroles étaient réconfortantes. Avait-il vraiment besoin d’être réconforté par Rogue ?

De toute évidence.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

La fin de l’année scolaire était toujours une course contre la montre. Entre les examens à préparer et les programmes à terminer, le temps filait à toute vitesse. Le dernier jour de cours arrivait avec d’autant plus de délectation. Tous les professeurs, sans exception, observaient les longues files d’étudiants traverser le parc pour rejoindre la gare avec soulagement.

Severus aurait voulu pouvoir les imiter et quitter Poudlard dans l’heure mais lorsque le dernier gamin fut monté dans le train et la locomotive lancée sur les rails, il suivit à contrecœur ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs. Entouré de sorciers et sorcières bien trop joyeux, il prit son mal en patience et attendit d’endurer le pot de départ de Sumanjit, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les elfes de maison avaient préparé des tartelettes et de petites pâtisseries qui débordaient des plats et leur boisson spéciale composée de jus de citrouille, de gin et d’épices.

Tout était prêt, tous étaient présents, sauf la principale concernée. Cherrier, le professeur d'Étude des Moldus, regardait avec intérêt les plats sans oser s'en approcher. Rikard s'était assis, grommelant à propos de ses genoux et des dégâts causés par le Quidditch à haut niveau, et Severus se demanda combien de temps encore il pourrait assurer ses cours. Sinistra observait par la fenêtre en attendant, tandis que Hagrid essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Les autres entouraient la table, Dumbledore et McGonagall côte à côte, Flitwick dont le haut de la tête arrivait au niveau du coude de Chourave et Trelawney qui dégageait une forte odeur de Xérès, comme si elle avait commencé à boire avant les autres. Les conversations se dirigeaient vers l’absente.

« Je pensais qu’elle se plaisait parmi nous, dit Chourave en réajustant les plats devant elle.

\- Il faut être particulièrement aveugle pour penser cela », asséna sèchement Severus.

Minerva lui lança un regard d’avertissement de l’autre côté de la table, mais Severus l’ignora. Dumbledore pouvait l’obliger à assister à leurs fêtes, mais pas d’y être poli.

« Personnellement, intervint Flitwick comme si Severus n’avait rien dit, je ne suis pas étonné. Cela se voyait qu’elle avait le mal du pays. J’aurais pu parier qu’elle retournerait chez elle à la fin de l’année, j’aurais sans doute gagné quelques pièces. »

Au mot "pari", Sinistra se rapprocha, les yeux brillants d’intérêt. Le professeur de Runes Anciennes éprouvait une fascination presque compulsive pour les jeux d’argent et tentait sans cesse à parier avec ses collègues, sur des sujets plus triviaux les uns que les autres, comme les gagnants de la Coupe de Quidditch ou des Quatre Maisons mais aussi sur l’élève détenteur du plus de retenues ou d’autres futilités. Seuls les regards pleins de désapprobation de McGonagall parvenaient à maintenir ceux-ci au plus bas niveau.

« Assurément, s’exclama Sinistra, cette malédiction donnerait envie de…

\- Malédiction ! l’interrompit avec dégoût Minerva en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me contredire, aucun professeur depuis des années n’est parvenu à rester plusieurs années de suite ! répondit Sinistra.

\- Si je me voyais confier ce poste, je le garderais… », grinça doucement Severus.

Cette fois-ci, le regard d’avertissement vint de la part de Dumbledore. Minerva, quant à elle, choisit de l’ignorer :

« Kereski est restée deux ans, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Elle a été remplacée la plus grande partie de la seconde année pour cause de congé maternelle ! protesta Cherrier.

\- Qu’en pensez-vous, monsieur le directeur ? » intervint Rikard qui pour l’instant était resté silencieux.

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers le vieil homme, comme toujours lorsqu’il prenait part à la conversation. Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, parfaitement conscient de l’aura charismatique qu’il dégageait.

« La malédiction est un domaine passionnant de la magie même si je dois avouer que cela dépasse mes compétences. Beaucoup trop de magie noire est impliquée dans ce processus et ce n’est pas une magie exacte. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il est souvent difficile de faire la différence entre une succession d’évènements hasardeux et une vraie malédiction. Je suppose c’est ce qui en fait l'attrait pour ceux qui en lancent une. »

Ses collègues parurent satisfaits de cette réponse, mais le maître de potion fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore cachait quelque chose, Severus en était certain. Son regard rencontra celui de Minerva et il était clair qu’elle partageait ses pensées. Qui aurait pu lancer une telle malédiction et pour quelle raison ? Le château n’était-il pas protégé contre cette magie ? Pourtant, le professeur de Métamorphose ne posa aucune question, ne poussa pas le vieil homme à répondre réellement. La confiance de Minerva en Dumbledore était totale et aveugle.

Quelques-uns de ses professeurs jetèrent des regards en coin à Severus. Celui-ci se tut et serra les dents. La mention de magie noire avait soudainement attiré leurs suspicions sur lui et s’ils s’étaient posés la même question – qui voudrait lancer une telle malédiction ? –, son envie d’enseigner à ce poste était un motif tout trouvé. Mais personne n’évoqua cette suggestion à voix haute.

Le débat sur le poste maudit mourut quelques instants plus tard lorsque Sumanjit arriva enfin. Le reste de la fête se déroula dans les rires trop bruyants, les toasts pleins de mièvreries et les souhaits de bonne continuation. Trelawney finit rapidement avachie sur une chaise, Flitwick lui tapotant le genou pour la réconforter. Dumbledore et Minerva discutaient tranquillement dans un coin, tandis qu’à côté Rikard racontait pour la énième fois à Sumanjit comment il avait sauvé un enfant avec son balai sous les yeux de Dumbledore et avait ainsi fini professeur de vol à Poudlard. Severus, pour sa part, essayait désespérément d’échapper à la conversation de Hagrid qui avait décidé de lui présenter point par point le programme de ses vacances mais lorsqu’il réussit, ce ne fut que pour se retrouver face à un Rusard aux joues légèrement rosées qui lui détailla quels articles du règlement il comptait améliorer pour la rentrée.

Severus parvint à s’échapper alors que Chourave commençait à ouvrir les bouteilles d’alcool à base d’herbes qu’elle distillait elle-même derrière ses serres. Il salua ses collègues et fuit avec soulagement. En quelques coups de baguettes, il prépara sa malle et l’envoya chez lui par le réseau de Cheminette.

Il s’accorda le plaisir de transplaner jusqu’à la chaumière de Potter. Ce dernier se trouvait dans son salon et le salua vaguement lorsqu’il entra, les yeux concentrés sur un grimoire posé sur ses genoux. Severus avisa sur la table de la cuisine une nouvelle pile de livres – Potter avait dû faire des emplettes à la librairie aujourd’hui.

Curieux, il se saisit du premier titre :

_Pour un meilleur jardin : élimination magique et non magique de vos nuisibles._

Severus accompagna son haussement de sourcil d'un sourire ironique. Ce n'était pas le type d'ouvrage qu'il avait l'habitude de trouver chez Potter. Les autres grimoires de la pile s’intitulaient " _De l'art de reconnaître le maléfice et son bouclier"_ , " _Métamorphose : pourquoi je n'y parvenais pas"_ et " _Rupture d’enchantements de haut niveau_ ". Les lectures de Potter s'étaient grandement étendues ces derniers mois, et Severus se demandait parfois à quel point le sorcier emmagasinait les connaissances.

Mais le premier livre qu'il avait saisi était inédit dans son genre. Il le feuilleta, son amusement s'accentuant alors qu'il parcourait les conseils pour accélérer la croissance des légumes, dégnomer le jardin ou encore assainir les arbres. Un demi sourire toujours sur les lèvres, il rejoignit Potter au salon. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil en tailleur, sa baguette dans la main suspendue à quelques centimètres du grimoire. Sans ménagement, Severus posa son livre par-dessus celui de Potter, qui protesta pour la forme.

« Qu'est ce que... grommela-t-il

\- Tu envisages une reconversion professionnelle ? ironisa Severus en désignant le livre du menton.

\- Moque-toi, soupira Potter en roulant des yeux, mais j'ai une poule qui est morte il y a deux nuits, et les autres sont maintenant dans un tel état de stress que je ne sais pas quoi faire... »

Severus resta un instant perplexe.

« Des poules ? répéta-t-il.

\-  Oui. Mes poules. »

Comme Severus ne répondait rien, il continua :

« Celles que j'ai depuis deux semaines... Tu ne vas pas me dire que... Tu ne les as pas vues ? » Il éclata de rire. « Je leur ai construit un poulailler juste à l'angle de la maison. Pour un espion, j'ai connu plus observateur !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec des poules ? » demanda prudemment Severus.

La seule explication rationnelle était qu'il comptait s'en servir pour expérimenter des sorts sur des êtres vivants, mais cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme. D'autant plus que de l'avis de Severus, les chats qui entouraient constamment Potter feraient des cobayes bien plus efficaces.

« Je les ai achetées dans une ferme, au village d'à côté. Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Je vais les élever… »

Potter s'adressait à lui comme s'il avait des problèmes de compréhension. Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de secouer la tête, parce que non, il ne comprenait pas. Potter soupira de nouveau en se renfonçant dans son canapé :

« Depuis que j'ai décidé... » Il se reprit. « Depuis que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas rentrer à mon époque… Oh et puis je t'emmerde, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si j'ai envie d'avoir des poules ? »

Severus ricana.

« À moi, rien du tout. Je ne doute pas un instant de l'importance de tes poules dans ton entraînement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toutes les raisons d'être effrayé. »

Severus recula de quelques pas et avec un grand geste, tendit un doigt devant lui :

« Tremblez, Mangemorts ! s'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Craignez Harry Potter, car il arrive avec ses chats et ses poules ! »

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, un chat lové près de l'âtre de la cheminée se dressa subitement en poussant un miaulement fêlé, dérangé par les larges mouvements de Severus. Celui-ci prit l'animal par la peau du cou et le souleva comme pour le présenter au reste du monde. Le félin protesta mollement face à ce traitement, les pattes pendant dans le vide, les pupilles étrécies.

« Si Voldemort est allergique, ça peut marcher », répliqua Potter en essayant de réprimer un sourire, sans succès.

Severus se tendit en entendant le nom de son ancien maître et reposa le chat à terre. Excepté Dumbledore, Potter était le seul à oser le prononcer. Le directeur de Poudlard pouvait prétendre rivaliser face à la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu’avait vécu Potter dans son passé, dans leur futur, pour qu’il prononce le nom du mage noir avec autant de désinvolture ? Potter devenait jour après jour un puissant sorcier, mais il ne pouvait encore rivaliser face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Potter l’avait déjà affronté. Severus était parvenu à cette certitude, petit à petit, arrachant au jeune sorcier des demi-confessions, reliant entre elles des bribes de conversation. Il avait probablement survécu à ces affrontements grâce à ce pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne possédait pas comme il l’avait entendu dans la prophétie mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il s’agissait.

Mais ce n’était pas une réflexion auquel il voulait s’adonner le premier jour des vacances.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry effectua agilement un pas de côté tandis qu’une pique acérée surgissait de sous ses pas, tout en déviant le maléfice cuisant qui se profilait dans son angle mort : une ruse classique de Rogue qui ne le faisait plus sourciller.

Il lisait en son compagnon, avait un jour remarqué Harry avec émerveillement. Pas dans son esprit, l’homme était trop bon Occlumens pour cela, mais il connaissait chacune de ses astuces. Il devinait quelle attaque il s’apprêtait à lancer par la position de son corps, s'il allait effectuer une feinte par le simple mouvement de son bras ou de ses yeux. Il savait quand ses forces s’affaiblissaient malgré son visage toujours impassible et lorsque les signes de fatigue n’étaient que simulés afin de lui faire relâcher son attention. Son propre corps réagissait par instinct, évitant chacun des sorts.

Il connaissait Rogue et tous ses tours. Ils ne parvenaient plus à se surprendre durant leurs combats. Depuis combien de temps aucun vainqueur n’était parvenu à se distinguer ? Rogue le raillait toujours sur sa façon de se battre sans subtilité, mais Harry avait accepté leurs différences. Le Gryffondor avait l’instinct pour lui, la puissance brute qu’il avait apprise à canaliser, tandis que le Serpentard avait la technique, la réflexion. Il réfléchissait en quelques fractions de secondes, faisant appel au bon contre sort, tissant ses sortilèges pour l’acculer.

Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette danse parfaitement réglée. Leurs combats se terminaient par un abandon mutuel, alors qu'ils s'écroulaient à bout de force, où le gagnant était celui qui parvenait à rester debout quelques secondes de plus.

Harry se demandait s’il parvenait à lire si bien la posture de son adversaire depuis qu’il avait commencé ses cours de boxe thaïlandaise. Ce n’était pas si différent, au fond. Leah lui faisait travailler encore et encore le même geste, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne instinctif, de la même façon qu’il bloquait les mêmes sorts encore et encore jusqu’à ce que sa baguette semble agir d’elle-même.

Le Gryffondor dévia un autre maléfice et contre-attaqua. Rogue esquiva le sort qui atterrit à ses pieds comme l’avait espéré Harry. Aussitôt, l’herbe poussa et s’enroula autour des chevilles de son adversaire et Harry fonça sur lui. Rogue le visa avec plusieurs sortilèges que Harry para. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, il bondit en avant et lui arracha la baguette des mains avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Ce n’est pas… » protesta Rogue avant de ravaler ses mots.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Harry, le défiant de terminer sa phrase. Il n’y avait aucune règle dans un combat, ce n’était pas un duel, pas un sport, pas un jeu.

« Soit », accepta Rogue, ce qui était la plus forte acceptation de défaite qu’il pourrait obtenir de lui.

Il annula le sort qui animait les herbes pour le paralyser et lui rendit sa baguette. Il savait que plus jamais Rogue ne se ferait avoir de cette manière, et cela le rassurait étrangement.

« Tu restes manger ? demanda Harry d’un ton léger.

\- Pas ce soir, j’ai reçu mes nouveaux ingrédients. »

En d’autres mots, Rogue expérimenterait toute la soirée. Il était même probable qu’il ne le voit pas les jours suivants. Le maître de potion avait refusé de lui expliquer sur quoi il travaillait – pensait-il qu’il allait lui voler ses secrets ? – mais Harry avait appris à connaître l’homme lorsqu’il se lançait dans ses recherches. La première fois qu’il avait disparu une semaine entière sans donner de nouvelle, Harry s’était rendu à l’Impasse du Tisseur pour trouver le sorcier dans un état fébrile – ou ce qui tenait lieu d'équivalent pour Rogue, c’est à dire les yeux brillants et le caractère encore plus cassant qu’à l’accoutumée. Il n’avait presque pas dormi ou mangé les jours précédents et si Harry n’avait pu le forcer à prendre du repos, il s’était attelé à cuisiner pour lui.

Et l’été passait ainsi, sereinement, entre ses différents entraînements, ses études sur la magie, ses soirées en compagnie de Rogue, ses chats et ses poules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je sais parfaitement où cette histoire va. Si si, je vous assure ! Bon, ok, on a peut-être fait un petit détour avec ces histoires de félins et de gallinacés, mais nos deux héros ne méritent-ils pas un tout petit peu de calme avant… le reste ? Bon, notez qu’il y a un dessin qui accompagne ce chapitre (disponible sur mon tumblr dupondetdupont-fanfiction). Sinon, je suis toujours avide de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, après ces mois d’absence ! Et à très bientôt !


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désopasdéso pour les titres de chapitre ?

**Minets**

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Potter gémissait.

Jamais Severus ne pourrait admettre à voix haute la satisfaction presque démesurée que provoquait en lui ce son. Son amant n’était qu’une masse de chair gémissante sous ses mains et sa langue. Severus poursuivait son œuvre avec application, entièrement consacré à lui, ses propres pulsions assouvies plus tôt. Harry se laissait totalement aller, sans aucune retenue. Sa béatitude s’exprimait dans chaque murmure, chaque relâchement de ses muscles, chaque spasme qui le parcourait.

Lorsqu’il vint, Severus se préoccupa à peine du liquide chaud qui coula le long du sexe, sur le ventre de son amant, sur son propre menton. Il se redressa, s’essuya la bouche avec un léger sourire suffisant. Celui de son compagnon était rassasié. Les yeux fermés, l’un de ses bras reposait sur le matelas, vaguement tendu vers Severus, comme s’il avait essayé de l’atteindre et qu'il était resté là. Severus s’allongea sur le côté, le coude sur le matelas, sa tête au creux de la main, et profita du calme pour observer son amant.

C'était rare qu'il prenne ainsi le temps pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial mais son compagnon était beau, ainsi étendu sur le matelas, sans défense. Depuis qu'il s'était repris en main, il avait laissé derrière lui sa maigreur maladive, et son entraînement quotidien l'avait musclé, lui donnant une silhouette svelte et proportionnée. Il sortait plus souvent et sa peau avait prit une teinte légèrement hâlée. Severus se souvenait d'une époque où des cernes noirs cerclaient ses yeux, mais celle-ci était révolue depuis longtemps.

Harry Potter était beau, incontestablement, et ce simple fait lui sembla soudainement révoltant.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer avant ?

Bien sûr, il le trouvait attirant, sinon il ne se trouverait pas dans son lit à cet instant, son odeur incrustée sur la peau. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait captivé en lui, même s'il serait incapable d'analyser quand cela avait commencé. Non, ce qu'il découvrait ce soir était que Potter était séduisant, non selon ses propres critères, mais selon ceux de la société.

Il savait quel type d'homme faisait tourner la tête des jeunes filles, pour quels garçons elles pavanaient et Harry, avec ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, ses yeux émeraudes brillants, son sourire franc, son corps d'athlète, était l'un d’eux. Même sa cicatrice et ses lunettes n'entachaient pas le tableau, renforçant au contraire son charme.

Harry Potter était beau, d'une beauté qui tranchait avec sa propre laideur.

D'un geste compulsif, Severus ramena une extrémité de drap froissé sur son torse maigre. Le geste parut ramener Potter parmi les vivants : il cligna des yeux et se leva lentement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sans le regarder. Severus serra les dents. Il connaissait son apparence, il n'avait nul besoin de faire une liste de ses défauts, entre sa peau pâle à l'allure cireuse, les cicatrices tortueuses sur sa hanche, son corps décharné et irrégulier. Il ne s'en était plus préoccupé depuis des années, même s'il en avait cruellement conscience. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas pour lui, pourtant il savait qu'il ne tenait pas la comparaison.

Avec une acuité douloureuse, la question lui traversa l'esprit : que pouvait lui trouver Potter ? Pourquoi restait-il avec lui ? Ses paroles lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

« Que fais-tu avec moi ? Où sont les jeunes filles à tes pieds, ou les jeunes hommes pour ce que j'en sais ? »

Potter se détourna un instant du lavabo autour duquel il s'activait, une serviette à la main. La lumière crue de la salle de bain l'éclairait sous toutes ses coutures, illuminant avec netteté son visage où transparaissait la surprise. Puis, un sourire moitié moqueur, moitié indulgent étira ses lèvres :

« Qui te dit que je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Severus sentit ses entrailles remuer au fond de lui, voulant repousser cette idée abjecte. Il fit taire ses sentiments et examina l’hypothèse sous toutes ses coutures, comme un ingrédient inconnu qu’il désirerait ajouter dans l’une de ses compostions. Il rejeta l’argument avec la satisfaction d’un raisonnement logique bien maîtrisé.

« Je le sais », répondit-il dans un souffle.

Potter haussa les épaules, éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit tout en jetant sa serviette plus loin, faisant fi de toute pudeur comme à son habitude. Severus maudit l’obscurité qui l’empêchait de discerner les expressions de son compagnon. Il le vit secouer la tête avant de prendre la parole :

« J’ai du mal à me lier avec les gens. J’ai toujours en moi ce sentiment d’incongruité, que je ne devrais pas être là. J’ai peur de créer une catastrophe temporelle juste en existant.

\- C’est stupide, répliqua Severus avec exaspération. Tu as des contacts tous les jours, avec ton ami elfe de maison, avec tous les sportifs de ton club de gym. Même indirectement, ce que tu manges, ce que tu portes, quelqu’un l’a produit avant d’arriver à toi, et si tu n’étais pas retourné dans le passé, quelqu’un d’autre en aurait profité à ta place…

\- Ce n’est pas pareil ! se défendit le jeune homme. Je parle de m’attacher à quelqu’un au point de… de risquer de changer sa vie et la mienne de manière irréversible…

\- Et ce n’est pas ce que tu fais avec moi ? »

Inexplicablement, son cœur accéléra alors qu’il prononçait ces paroles. Il avait parlé trop vite, il le savait.

« Ce n’est pas pareil », répéta-t-il, et il avait raison.

Bien sûr, cela n’avait rien à voir. Pourquoi avait-il voulu lui extorquer cet aveu improbable. Potter s’être attaché à lui ? Ridicule. S’il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce qu’il vivait avec Potter, c’est qu’il n’y avait rien à en attendre. Le sexe et la compagnie étaient agréables, et leur destin était lié, qu’ils le veuillent ou non, mais ce n’était pas ce que les autres appelaient un couple. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu’il avait voulu avec Lily et c’était bien. Il ne voulait rien d’autre, parce que cela aurait été la trahir d’une certaine façon, et tromper Potter aussi.

Ce dernier se massait les yeux avec ses paumes. Il reprit d’une voix si basse que Severus crut l’avoir imaginé :

« Toi, c’est déjà trop tard. »

Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il se figea, comme si son immobilité parviendrait à faire oublier au monde qu’il existait. De son partenaire, il ne voyait que son dos voûté. Qu’aurait-il donné pour voir l’expression de son visage à cet instant, pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit !

Trop tard, il s’était déjà attaché. Trop tard, il avait déjà changé.

Ah. Peut-être pouvait-il l’admettre maintenant. Reconnaître qu’il s’était lui aussi attaché, d’une certaine manière. Pire, s’avouer qu’il avait changé au contact de Potter.

Il restait fidèle à lui même, pourtant il ne pouvait que difficilement nier les subtiles évolutions dans son comportement, particulièrement en compagnie de son compagnon. Il se confiait bien plus facilement, faisant part à voix haute de réflexions qu'il aurait auparavant gardées pour lui, comme ce soir, où les mots avaient échappé à son contrôle. Mais n'était-ce pas l'évolution habituelle d'une relation, au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître, à lui faire confiance ? Severus l'ignorait, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais eu de relations normales.

Il n'avait presque plus de mal à appeler cette histoire sordide une relation.

De moins en moins, il songeait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la guerre, à ses victimes, à Lily. Parfois, il se réveillait le matin et, au lieu de ressentir ce vide et cette haine contre l'humanité toute entière pour ce qu'elle lui avait ravi, il songeait que cette journée ne serait pas si mal. Que peut-être, il éviterait ses collègues les plus encombrants, aurait une conversation intéressante avec Minerva McGonagall au déjeuner et retrouverait la compagnie de Potter le soir.

Sa vie prenait une tournure apaisée qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible quelques années plus tôt et il ignorait quelle part en imputer à Harry Potter. Probablement bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre – après tout, le gamin avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa chute était sans en douter le début de cette nouvelle vie.

À ses côtés, celui qui occupait ses pensées s'allongea de nouveau. Severus avait laissé le silence s’épaissir sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui semblait que c'était trop tard pour ajouter quelque chose, désormais. De fait, Potter se glissa entre les draps et murmura un léger :

« Bonne nuit. »

L'esprit de Severus était bien trop en ébullition pour qu'il ne songe à fermer les yeux. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le plafond, perplexe. Il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait, quelque chose d'inhabituel, sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber et à trouver une position plus confortable pour tenter de dormir, il comprit.

Il n’avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement pour quitter la chambre. À une époque, rester dormir aux côtés de Potter aurait été une aberration. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il restait toute la nuit pour ne partir qu'au petit matin.

Et c'était cela qui était le plus dérangeant. Il trouvait cette situation normale, pourtant elle n'avait rien de raisonnable. Leur relation changeait, irréfutablement. Une angoisse le prit à la gorge, qui dégonfla aussitôt.

Était-ce vraiment important ?

À sa gauche, la respiration lente de Potter lui indiquait que son compagnon avait très vite sombré dans le sommeil. Le son avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de réconfortant. Il était enveloppé dans la chaleur et la douceur des draps, et son corps tout entier était relaxé.

Tant pis.

Il était bien, là.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry revenait peu à peu à lui, l’esprit encore cotonneux, enfermé dans son cocon de plénitude et de plaisir. Les yeux fermés, il savourait ces sensations. Le bruissement des feuilles du chêne pénétrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte et se mêlait à la respiration de son compagnon. Une brise tiède sur sa peau nue le fit frissonner, réminiscence d’autres passions. Sur son ventre, son sperme séchait, sensation poisseuse dont il voulait se défaire.

Sans tout à fait sortir de sa torpeur, il se leva à mouvements lents. Étourdi, il marcha jusqu’à la salle de bain à pas chancelants, un soupir d’aise sur les lèvres. L’eau sur sa peau le rafraîchit et le réveilla tout à la fois. La serviette dans les mains, il entendit la voix de son compagnon s’élever dans la chambre :

« Que fais-tu avec moi ? Où sont les jeunes filles à tes pieds, ou les jeunes hommes pour ce que j'en sais ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, désarçonné. Il se tourna vers Rogue, étendu sur le lit, essayant de comprendre le sens de la question, quel cheminement de pensées avait pu le mener à la poser. Son partenaire le connaissait-il si peu pour penser qu'il pourrait aller batifoler avec n'importe quel homme ou femme, ainsi, sur un coup de tête ? Il l'observa plus attentivement. Rogue pensait-il que c'était déjà le cas, qu'il le trompait, d'une certaine manière ? Harry ne put se retenir de sourire tellement l'idée était ridicule.

« Qui te dit que je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Le jeune homme comprit son erreur en voyant Rogue froncer les sourcils, un pli soucieux barrer son front. Il examinait la question avec sérieux et sa réponse parut d'autant plus sincère :

« Je le sais », murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

C’était un refus plus qu’une simple réponse. Il y avait un non-dit qui flottait entre eux. Il serait si simple de le laisser ainsi, d’éviter la conversation, mais Harry savait qu’elle était nécessaire. Alors, avec une désinvolture qu’il ne ressentait pas, il haussa les épaules, acceptant la discussion. Il ferma la lumière, jeta sa serviette plus loin et s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il était bien plus simple de parler à Rogue lorsqu’il ne le voyait pas.

Que devait-il lui répondre ? Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Il y avait quelques jolies filles à la salle de sport, des jeunes femmes qui lui auraient plu dans une autre vie, fortes et pleines de caractère, et même quelques hommes qui cachaient peu leur homosexualité – Harry en avait été le premier surpris. Pourtant, pas un seul instant il n'avait songé pouvoir entreprendre quelque chose avec l'un d'eux.

La première objection qui lui venait était Ginny. Et cela aurait été sûrement vrai, il y a un an peut-être, ou plus, mais depuis, l'image de sa petite-amie s'était estompée dans son esprit, pour ne plus laisser qu'un doux sentiment de nostalgie. Tendre Ginny, qu'avait-il fait d'elle ? Il l'aimait encore, il le savait, ce sentiment là ne pourrait jamais partir, mais différemment désormais.

Il secoua la tête. Jamais il ne pourrait confier cela à Rogue. Il ne craignait pas être incompris, au contraire. Il savait que Rogue le comprendrait bien trop.

Harry s’humecta les lèvres, décidé à énoncer une autre vérité :

« J’ai du mal à me lier avec les gens. J’ai toujours en moi ce sentiment d’incongruité, que je ne devrais pas être là. J’ai peur de créer une catastrophe temporelle juste en existant.

\- C’est stupide, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Tu as des contacts tous les jours, avec ton ami elfe de maison, avec tous les sportifs de ton club de gym. Même indirectement, ce que tu manges, ce que tu portes, quelqu’un l’a produit avant d’arriver à toi, et si tu n’étais pas retourné dans le passé, quelqu’un d’autre en aurait profité à ta place…

\- Ce n’est pas pareil ! Je parle de m’attacher à quelqu’un au point de… de risquer de changer sa vie et la mienne de manière irréversible… »

Que ferait-il s'il s'attachait à une personne et qu'il découvrait que pour accomplir le futur tel qu'il le connaissait, il devrait la laisser mourir ? Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de choix terribles à faire, comme laisser Sirius croupir à Azkaban, sans vouloir en ajouter. Dans les années à venir, il lui faudrait une volonté de fer pour résister au besoin de changer le futur, de prévenir les malheurs, sans qu'il ne se créée des difficultés supplémentaires en s'attachant.

« Et ce n’est pas ce que tu fais avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil », murmura aussitôt Harry, comme un automatisme.

Car c'était différent avec Rogue, depuis le début. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'était. Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses paumes, comprenant soudainement. La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas cherché de présence à ses côtés, ni homme, ni femme, car il n'en avait pas éprouvé la nécessité. Car il avait Severus et n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Il était le seul qui pouvait le comprendre à cette époque. Il s'était déjà tant révélé devant lui, sans le vouloir au début, et puis parce qu'il avait eu besoin de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Rogue avait été là, et il avait non seulement fait l'affaire mais il s'était aussi créé quelque chose entre eux.

Rogue méritait de savoir. Il lui devait au moins cela, alors il força ses lèvres à bouger, et dans un souffle chuchota :

« Toi, c’est déjà trop tard. »

Harry se sentait exténué. Ce n'était plus la même sensation de fatigue qui l'avait pris un peu plus tôt, après son orgasme. Il avait tant donné dans cette conversation, bien plus qu'il ne l'escomptait au départ. Et il attendait désormais une réponse de son compagnon, réponse qui ne venait pas. Le silence s'installa durablement et comprenant qu'il n’obtiendrait rien ce soir, Harry s'allongea, près à dormir.

Rogue déserterait probablement la chambre d'ici quelques instants, comme il le faisait le plus souvent. Pourtant, les minutes passèrent et l'homme ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

Ce fut avec un léger sourire satisfait que Harry s'assoupit.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus se massait le front, assis dans ses appartements de Poudlard. Comme chaque année, la rentrée des classes était arrivée bien trop tôt. Passer du calme – tout relatif – de la compagnie de Potter et de ses potions expérimentales – même si l'un comme l'autre étaient relativement instable avec une forte propension à exploser – à la cohue des élèves et de ses collègues lui avait donné mal à la tête. Il avait rencontré le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lors de la réunion des professeurs, avant que les élèves n'arrivent, et avait aussitôt eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci avait été confirmé lorsque Minerva lui avait confié que Dumbledore avait dû l'engager à la dernière minute, la sorcière qu'il avait d'abord sélectionnée s'étant subitement envolée à l'autre bout du monde au bras d'une Vélane.

Le nouveau professeur, un ancien Serdaigle, avait paru nerveux et Severus s’était demandé comment il parviendrait à affronter ses élèves. Le maître de potions s’était fait un plaisir à le rabaisser, sous les regards réprobateurs de Minerva. Avec ses yeux de chien battu, le Serdaigle s’était mis le reste de l'équipe professorale dans la poche, mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas seulement le stress qui le faisait bafouiller lorsqu'il avait exposé son programme : l'homme était un incapable.

Severus grogna. Ses collègues finiraient par s'en rendre compte.

Trois coups secs retentirent à sa porte. Poussant un soupir bruyant, Severus se leva. Un peu de quiétude était visiblement trop demander. Il s'attendait à trouver la sous-directrice derrière la porte, prête à lui reprocher son comportement de la veille, aussi fut-il surpris de voir le visage usé du concierge. La perceptive n'était guère plus réjouissante.

Rusard détestait les élèves presque autant que lui, ce qui avait conduit l'homme à croire qu'ils avaient une affinité, malgré toutes les tentatives de Severus pour l’en dissuader. Pourtant, ce soir-ci, il ne semblait pas être venu pour parler du non-respect des règles par les étudiants. Il tenait un sac serré contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux encore plus dépenaillés qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux globuleux étaient bordés de rouge, comme s'il avait pleuré. Severus avisa des traces humides sur ses joues parcheminées.

Par Merlin. L'homme venait jusqu'à sa porte pour lui pleurer dessus. Qu'allait-il faire ? 

« Pro... professeur Rogue, bégaya-t-il. Je ... Vous devez m'ai... m'aider... »

Severus regarda plus attentivement ce que portait le Cracmol. Ce n’était pas un sac. Le concierge lui présenta précautionneusement sa chatte Miss Teigne, qui semblait inerte dans ses mains. 

« Cela fait des... des semaines qu'elle n'est pas très bien, qu'elle mange peu, qu'elle a du mal à marcher, mais Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire et que... » 

Severus le fit entrer sans un mot. Rusard semblait sur le point de s’effondrer et il craignait que ses pleurs attirent des curieux. La salle commune de Serpentard n’était qu’à quelques couloirs de ses appartements. Son collègue parut démesurément reconnaissant, comme si le professeur de potion avait accepté de soigner sa chatte, et Severus regrettait déjà son geste. Qu’est ce qui l’empêchait de tout simplement l’éconduire ?

«  Je viens de la retrouver allongée, reprit Rusard, et elle ne bougeait pas, et je ne sais pas si elle respire encore, et... »

Severus interrompit son discours paniqué en prenant l'animal et le disposa sur la table. Il n’y connaissait rien en animaux, mais quelques sorts de diagnostic lui apprirent tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Ce sont peut-être ces horribles enfants qui lui ont fait quelque chose, ou donné quelque chose à manger qu'il ne faut pas, ou... 

\- Rusard, tenta de l'interrompre Severus.

\- Peut-être en lui donnant une potion pour la faire vomir elle pourrait…

\- Rusard, répéta-t-il plus fermement, attirant cette fois son attention. C'est trop tard, elle est morte. »

À ces mots, le visage de Rusard devint livide, figé. Seul un infime tic agita sa mâchoire et ses yeux devinrent vitreux, le regardant sans le voir. Severus fronça les sourcils. Déjà, à son arrivée à Poudlard, il se souvenait avoir été accueilli par les feulements de Miss Teigne, presque de dix ans plus tôt, ce qui en faisait d'un point de vue félin, une ancêtre. La chatte était arrivée au bout de sa vie, tout simplement. Comment Rusard ne pouvait-il pas s'être préparé à un tel évènement ?

« Non, balbutia-t-il. Elle... Elle... Elle... Il doit y avoir un... un moyen.

\- Rusard, elle était juste...

\- Non ! » cria-t-il, confirmant ce que Severus soupçonnait.

L’homme avait parfaitement conscience de l'état de son animal, il ne parvenait simplement pas à l'admettre. La colère avait remplacé l'abattement sur le visage de Rusard, et celui-ci se saisit du corps inerte de Miss Teigne, ses yeux lançant des regards meurtriers.

« J'aurais pensé qu'un maître de potions engagé par le professeur Dumbledore aurait été plus compétent que cela. Mais le talent se perd dans cette école ! » pesta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce de sa démarche claudicante.

La porte se referma avec un claquement sec. Severus observa un instant ses appartements de nouveau calmes, un sourcil levé, avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas payé pour prétendre être psycho-mage.

Les jours suivant, Rusard déambula dans le château plus hargneux que jamais. Très vite, la rumeur que Miss Teigne avait disparu se propagea. Plusieurs fois, Severus le vit appeler sa compagne et se figer, dans l'attente, avant de reprendre son chemin, les épaules un peu plus courbées, la tête baissée. Une Gryffondor de seconde année, mue par un quelconque sentiment de bonté, ou complètement inconsciente selon les avis, lui offrit des fleurs avec une carte de condoléances. Celle-ci n'échappa à une semaine de retenue que grâce à l'intervention de McGonagall.

Miss Teigne réapparut sur les talons de son maître une semaine plus tard. Severus se figea de surprise en apercevant le félin famélique aux pieds de Rusard. Celui-ci avait retrouvé des couleurs et de l’énergie, éructant contre des Serdaigles de troisième année qui s'étaient amusés à jouer au Frisbee Mordeur dans le hall.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Rusard tourna les talons, lâchant derrière lui « Viens, Miss Teigne ! », que Severus remarqua la supercherie. Ce n’était pas la vraie Miss Teigne. La chatte était plus jeune, plus grosse et les rayures de son pelage étaient différentes. Elle ne se comportait pas de la même façon non plus, et ne suivit pas son maître lorsqu’il l’appela. Rusard dut la prendre dans ses bras, fusillant du regard ceux qui riaient sous cape.

Perturbé, Severus enleva des points aux Serdaigles qui ricanaient, avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et de s’installer à la table des professeurs. Quelques instants plus tard, Flitwick s'installait à la dernière place disponible, entre lui et Chourave.

« J’ai vu la nouvelle Miss Teigne », dit le petit sorcier en guise de salutation.

Chourave releva aussitôt la tête, toujours heureuse d'échanger des ragots avec son collègue.

« Oh, non ! Il a recommencé, alors…

\- Recommencé ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus en se servant du porridge.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes là que depuis quelques années », remarqua Flitwick et Severus haussa un sourcil.

Son collègue sous-entendait-il qu'il s'était si _bien_ intégré à l'équipe enseignante qu'il avait _oublié_? Il retint un ricanement. Flitwick ne remarqua pas son amusement et continua son explication :

« Rusard est très attaché à Miss Teigne et il n'a jamais réussi à passer outre la mort de la première.

\- La première ? Combien y en a-t-il eu ?

\- Celle-ci est la troisième du nom, je crois ? répondit lentement Chourave. Je venais tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard quand la Miss Teigne d'origine est morte. Par Merlin, cela fait déjà quinze ans ! »

Elle eut un léger rire comme si travailler plus d'une décennie dans cette école était le ravissement suprême.

« Et il continue d'agir comme si c'était Miss Teigne ? Il ne fait pas la différence ? »

Flitwick et Chourave échangèrent un regard gêné.

« On ne sait pas vraiment, répondit enfin Chourave. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas être à ce point fou ? »

Severus haussa haut ses deux sourcils, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Songeur, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Potter et ses dizaines de chats. Bien que celui-ci continuait d'affirmer que ce n'était pas ses chats, qu'ils ne faisaient qu'occuper sa maison lorsqu'ils le voulaient, Severus ne pouvait que se demander : Potter deviendrait-il un jour aussi fêlé que Rusard ?

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »

Harry, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, fronça les sourcils. Sans se préoccuper des œufs qui cuisaient dans la poêle, il se laissa tomber à genoux et jeta un œil sous le meuble de la cuisine. Là, tapi tout au fond, se tenait Ron, le gros chat roux, empêtré dans une serviette qu'il avait traînée derrière lui. Harry tendit une main pour l'atteindre, mais le félin recula, craintivement.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu manigances ? » s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

Harry se releva prestement, se cognant la tête au passage, pour apercevoir Rogue qui sortait de la chambre, impeccablement habillé comme à son habitude. Severus Rogue n'était pas de ceux à traîner en pyjama ou en caleçon, même le dimanche. Contrairement à Harry. Ce dernier préférait ne pas penser à l'image qu'il venait de donner, accroupi, uniquement vêtu de son sous-vêtement et d'un vieux t-shirt usé jusqu'à la corde.

« C'est Ron, répondit-il à la place. Il a un comportement bizarre depuis quelques jours et il vient de voler une serviette pour s'installer sous le meuble. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit malade… »

Rogue s'approcha pour remuer les yeux brouillés, semblant peu concerné par le sujet. Ils étaient assez proches pour sentir sa chaleur émaner à travers ses vêtements.

« Tu pourrais jeter un coup d’œil sur lui ? continua-t-il. Voir si tout va bien... »

Rogue se tourna vers lui, le regard furieux et un pli amer sur la bouche, comme révolté par sa demande.

« Pourquoi croit-on que je connais quoi que ce soit en chat ? »

Harry se demanda un instant qui était ce « on », et pourquoi cette question le mettait hors de lui, avant de poursuivre, mettant cette interrogation momentanément de côté :

« Tu es...

\- Potionniste ! Pas vétérinaire ni médico-mage !

\- En réalité, j'allais dire plein de ressources mais...

\- N'essaie pas de me flatter, Potter.

\- Si j'essayais de te flatter, je dirais que c'est grâce à ton altruisme naturel que j’ai pensé à toi pour m’aider.

\- Ce n’est pas de la flatterie ça Potter. Même un simple d’esprit comprendrait que tu te moques de lui ! »

Harry répondit d'un grand sourire au regard noir que lui lança son partenaire.

« Qui d'autre croit que tu t'y connais en chat ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de le fusiller du regard. À la place, il s'agenouilla à son tour pour observer Ron, toujours terré. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes de cajoleries – de la part de Harry – et de menaces – de Rogue –, un morceau de poulet agité et une odeur d’œufs brûlés pour parvenir à faire sortir Ron de sous le meuble. Harry le trouva bien plus gros que dans ses souvenirs et son inquiétude augmenta. Potiron faisait parti des chats qui restaient le plus souvent, lui tenant compagnie durant les longues soirées. Il avait fini par le rebaptiser Ron et il aimait imager son meilleur ami dans certains de ses comportements.

Rogue se saisit du félin, le manipulant quelques instants avant de le relâcher. Celui-ci retourna aussitôt dans sa cachette.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s’empressa de demander Harry.

\- Potter, commença Rogue et un fin sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Ron n'est pas un chat. »

Rogue ménagea un léger suspens et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son partenaire qu'il se moquait de lui, écrivant probablement dans sa tête une ode à sa stupidité.

« C'est une chatte. Et elle est enceinte.

\- Oh », fut tout ce que trouva le Gryffondor à répondre.

Rogue éclata de rire, un vrai rire, rien de sardonique, et c’était un son si rare, si étrange et si agréable, que Harry se fichait que ce soit à ses dépens. Il sourit à son tour de son propre aveuglement.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Severus quitta les clameurs du stade de Quidditch à grand pas, les joues rougies. Malgré son épaisse cape, le vent s’infiltrait dans ses vêtements en une étreinte glaciale. Serpentard avait remporté le premier match de la saison, pourtant il était incapable de rester pour partager leur victoire. Ce soir était particulier et même la perspective de voir le visage déconfit de Minerva ne parvenait pas à l’égayer.

C'était quelque chose d'être seul face à ses démons, c'était autre chose d'être seul au cœur d'une foule. Ce soir, particulièrement, la compagnie de Poudlard lui était insupportable. McGonagall lui avait lancé un regard transperçant lorsqu'il avait quitté les tribunes. Elle savait. Peut-être même se souvenait-elle, mais il s'était échappé avant qu'elle ne puisse lui adresser la parole – ou au contraire l'ignorer. Il ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire. Il s'en fichait, il n'attendait rien, ne voulait rien de personne. Il était seul, c'était une certitude à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Sans réfléchir, il tourna le dos au château et traversa le parc à la lueur de sa baguette, s'éloignant de ce lieu qui ravivait ses souvenirs.

C'était ici qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Arrivé aux grilles, il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre chez lui, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, probablement le seul endroit plus douloureux que Poudlard. Il pouvait rejoindre Pré-au-lard, prendre un verre à la Tête de Sanglier mais même si le pub n'était jamais bondé, la présence des autres clients lui faisait horreur. Il avait besoin de quiétude.

Severus transplana. Les lumières familières du château s'estompèrent pour laisser place à l’obscurité des landes, réconfortante. Il éteignit sa baguette d’un vague mouvement de la main. Plus loin sur le chemin, il savait pouvoir trouver la chaumière de Potter, masquée par ses protections, mais il s’en détourna. La lueur des étoiles ne parvenait pas à éclairer complètement son chemin, mais seule la noirceur de la nuit semblait appropriée pour l'accompagner.

Il gravit lentement la colline, laissant le froid imprégner ses os et s’accorder avec celui qui emplissait son cœur. Il s'arrêta au sommet de la butte, tournant son regard éteint vers la voûte étoilée.

C'était lors d'une nuit similaire qu'il avait appris le décès de sa mère, une nuit de novembre sans lune. C'était ridicule de devenir sentimental ainsi, il ne s'agissait même pas du soir exact de sa mort. Des jours entiers s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il n'apprenne la nouvelle. Après que la police moldue eut constaté sa mort, il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant que leur rapport ne parvienne au Ministère de la Magie. Les employés du Ministère ne s’étaient guère pressés pour enregistrer le décès d’Eileen Prince, sorcière ayant disparu de leurs fichiers depuis vingt ans. Presque une semaine était passée avant que quelqu’un ne pense à prévenir son fils. Son père n'avait rien fait pour l’avertir. Il n’avait jamais daigné s'approcher d'un hibou – ceux qui avaient le malheur de devoir délivrer du courrier dans l’Impasse du Tisseur devaient en général éviter les tirs de bouteilles.

Ce fût Slughorn qui lui apprit la nouvelle. Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, celui dans lequel se déroulaient ses fêtes fastueuses et les réunions du club de Slug. Il était déjà venu quelques fois dans cette pièce somptueuse qui tenait plus du salon privé que du bureau d'enseignant, au début de sa scolarité, avant que Slughorn ne cesse de l'inviter. Il ignorait ce qui avait poussé son ancien directeur de maison à laisser tomber les espoirs placés en lui. Il avait toujours eu la langue trop acérée, refusant de traiter les autres invités avec la même hypocrisie que ses camarades, mais il soupçonnait surtout les rumeurs, en grande partie colportées par Sirius Black, sur son utilisation de la magie noire.

Slughorn l'avait fait asseoir sur l'un de ses canapés aux multiples coussins et lui avait offert du thé, comme si une tasse d'eau chaude et d'herbes pouvait alléger le poids de la nouvelle. Depuis ce jour, il exécrait le thé.

De ce moment, il gardait essentiellement en mémoire le visage plein d’une fausse compassion de son professeur de potions. Il ne se souvenait plus quelles paroles vides de sens l’homme avait prononcées, ni ce que lui-même avait répondu. Il avait quitté le bureau tel un automate, étouffant dans ce décor surchargé, étouffant entre les pierres froides des couloirs, étouffant sous le ciel sans lune.

Il avait marché. Toute la nuit, sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences, aux dangers, à travers la Forêt Interdite, il avait marché. Aucune créature ne l'avait attaqué, aucun professeur n'avait remarqué son absence. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait retrouvé le chemin. Il était arrivé à un autre stade de la fatigue où rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Il s'était installé dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentards, sans un mot. Et il n’avait rien dit à personne, pas même à Lily qui ne lui parlait plus depuis des mois. L’après-midi, il s’était rendu discrètement à l’enterrement de sa mère en compagnie de Slughorn et de Dumbledore. Il aurait préféré y aller seul, l’idée que les deux sorciers aient vu son père le faisait grincer des dents encore aujourd’hui, mais il n’avait pas eu le choix. Au retour, le directeur lui avait parlé de l'époque où il avait eu sa mère en tant qu'élève, mais il l'avait à peine écouté. Il avait passé la soirée seul, sans dire un mot à ses camarades de dortoir.

Ce fût probablement Slughorn qui avait fini par vendre la mèche, mais plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées avant que les rumeurs ne se propagent.

_La mère de Severus Rogue est morte._

Il avait obtenu quelques semaines de répit, où personne ne l'avait forcé à en parler. Quelques semaines avant qu’il ne doive supporter les regards de pitié, avant de devenir une bête de foire, pointée du doigt dans les couloirs.

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, seul, avec sa douleur.

Le son de pas étouffés par l'herbe le fit revenir au présent. Une lueur grandissait à la périphérie de son regard mais il se garda de se tourner vers Potter. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

« Rogue ? » murmura-t-il, hésitant.

L’appelé ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur le ciel.

« J'ai senti ta magie et... Tout va bien ? »

Un hideux sourire ourla les lèvres de Severus et il concéda enfin à se tourner vers le jeune homme :

« Bien sûr, tout va bien. Pourquoi cela n’irait-il pas ?

\- Ah. C’est vrai que nous n’avons aucune raison d’aller mal, dit-il d’un ton neutre. Tu veux entrer te réchauffer ? »

Severus le considéra un long moment et Potter resta parfaitement immobile durant son examen, ne montrant aucune forme de malaise. _Aucune raison d’aller mal._ Potter, orphelin comme lui, connaissait aussi son lot de deuils qui le hantaient la nuit. Il savait qu’il le comprendrait. Il n’éprouverait pas de la pitié pour lui, comme il n’avait manifesté aucune compassion à son égard lorsqu’il avait parlé à demi-mot de Lily, parce qu’il savait ce que cela faisait, de l’intérieur.

Alors peut-être… Peut-être n'avait-il pas à passer cette soirée seul cette année ?

Pourquoi était-il venu ici en premier lieu ? Depuis quand cette chaumière faisait figure de refuge dans son quotidien ?

Un jour, il s’interrogerait sur ces questions. Pas ce soir. Plus tard, lorsqu’il ne craindrait pas les réponses.

Il accepta d’un hochement de tête sec. Potter ne s’en formalisa pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient dans le salon chaleureux. Un feu brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée et des jappements aigus provenaient d’un coin de la pièce – Ron avait dû accoucher.

La salle dégageait un tel sentiment d'apaisement que Severus sentit aussitôt le besoin de faire marche arrière, de retourner s’enfermer dans ses cachots et de s’envelopper dans sa solitude. Mais Potter s’était déjà dirigé vers la cuisine, une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans la main :

« Un verre ? » proposa-t-il.

Severus se tendit aussitôt et il sut dans le regard du jeune homme que ce n’était pas passé inaperçu. Le Serpentard secoua la tête. C’était inapproprié, insultant, mais Potter ne pouvait pas savoir. Un goût amer de bile monta dans sa gorge.

« Du thé alors ? »

La tasse de thé que lui avait proposé Slughorn en ce jour trop semblable lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et sa haine pour ce breuvage l’atteint avec une force qui ne s’était pas manifestée depuis des années.

« Du thé sera très bien », répondit-il néanmoins d’une voix égale.

Severus s’installa dans le fauteuil pendant que Potter préparait le thé. Quelques instants plus tard, il lui tendit sa tasse en déblatérant sur la santé des chatons mais très vite, sans réponse de la part de Severus, la conversation mourut. Le professeur de potions prit une gorgée de son thé et, pour une fois, ne retint pas la grimace. Le silence s'installa et si au début Potter l'observa à la dérobée, il finit par tourner son regard vers la cheminée.

Son thé était tiède et Potter dodelinait de la tête quand Severus prit enfin la parole :

« Ma mère est décédée lorsque j’étais en septième année. »

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu’il retrouva ses mots, ce fut d’une voix très douce :

« Je suis désolé Severus, vraiment. »

Le Serpentard ne releva pas l’usage de son prénom. Une bûche craqua dans le silence.

« Comment est-elle morte ? demanda Potter.

\- Un accident, ont-ils prétendu, même s'ils n'ont jamais été clairs sur le sujet.

\- Tu penses que ce n'était pas ça ? »

Une grimace amère déforma ses traits. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela à Potter ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre le grotesque drame qu’était devenu son foyer durant son adolescence ?

Au début, il n’avait jamais été directement témoin des violences. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait, ses parents s’étaient toujours disputés. Il ne pourrait jamais compter le nombre de soirées qu’il avait passé roulé en boule dans sa chambre, la tête entre ses genoux, attendant que les cris s’estompent. La situation s’était aggravée lorsque son père avait perdu son travail à l’usine. Au début, il avait cherché des solutions mais au fil des mois, il avait passé de plus en plus de temps à la maison, commençant à boire, leurs querelles devenant plus acides de jour en jour.

Il en avait voulu à son père de les avoir mis dans cette situation, à sa mère de ne pas les en avoir sortis en utilisant la magie. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue, pas une seule fois, user de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il avait hérité de la maison, il avait cherché l'instrument partout, sans jamais le retrouver. Il soupçonnait sa mère de l'avoir cachée il y a bien longtemps. Et il avait blâmé son père pour cela aussi, car si Tobias Rogue détestait beaucoup de chose, il n’y avait rien qu’il exécrait plus que la magie.

À chaque fois que Severus avait malencontreusement manifesté sa magie devant lui ou posé des questions à sa mère sur le sujet, l’homme était entré dans une rage folle.

Il avait fini par être envoyé à Poudlard. La lettre d’admission avait été une véritable délivrance. Il avait été profondément déçu de ne pas être réparti dans la même maison que Lily, mais être loin de ses parents n’avait pas de prix.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où il avait remarqué les bleus sur les bras de sa mère. Il avait probablement cru à un simple accident mais les marques n’étaient pas parties, remplacées par des nouvelles. À chaque fois qu’il revenait, Severus la voyait vieillir en accéléré. Il était en cinquième année lorsqu’il avait entendu la claque sourde retentir. Le temps qu’il dévale les escaliers, son père était déjà sorti. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène, sa mère lui tournant le dos, appuyée contre le lavabo de la cuisine, lui assurant que tout allait bien, qu’il pouvait remonter dans sa chambre. Elle avait refusé d’en parler, malgré le bleu violacé qui s’était développé sur son visage les jours suivant.

Il avait fini par retourner de moins en moins souvent chez lui durant les vacances, et lors de l'été précédent sa dernière année, son diplôme de transplanage en poche, il était peu resté auprès de ses parents, préférant la compagnie de ceux qui deviendraient bientôt ses collègues Mangemorts.

S'il avait passé plus de temps chez lui, il aurait pu éviter cela. S'il avait agi, sa mère serait peut-être encore en vie.

Car il ne croyait pas à l'accident. Comment pourrait-il ? Il connaissait son père. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, au fond de lui.

« Et bien, c'est probablement un accident dans le sens où mon père ne voulait pas la tuer. »

Potter ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête ?

\- Une enquête ! Sur une femme violentée par son mari dans le quartier le plus pauvre d'une ville ouvrière à moitié désaffectée ? La police s'est contentée de reporter le décès sans chercher plus loin !

\- Les Aurors...

\- Les Aurors avaient bien d'autres priorités que d'enquêter sur le décès d'une sorcière retournée vivre comme une Moldue. C'était l'époque de la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Severus avait appris à cette époque sa première leçon sur les Aurors : il n’y avait rien à attendre d’eux.

« Ma mère n’utilisait jamais sa magie… Mon père ne le lui aurait pas permis. Il ne supportait pas que je sois moi même un sorcier.

\- Qu'est-il... Ton père est toujours en vie ?

\- Il est mort quelques mois plus tard. »

Potter le dévisagea, la bouche entre-ouverte.

« Mort d'un accident, lui aussi.

\- Tu... »

Mais Potter était incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Par Merlin Potter, je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Pourtant, il l'avait voulu, viscéralement. Et si la vie lui en avait laissé le temps, il l'aurait probablement fait. La prudence lui avait fait attendre la fin de sa scolarité, l'obtention de son diplôme, mais le destin avait fauché sa vengeance avant qu'il ne la cueille. Cette fois-ci, le rapport de la police était clair. Enivré, Tobias Rogue avait trébuché dans les escaliers sur le chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Inconscient, une commotion, dans la maison vide, il avait fini par s'étouffer dans son propre vomi. L'ironie voulait que si sa femme avait encore été de ce monde, elle l'aurait réveillé, remis debout et conduit jusqu’à son lit. Mais il était mort seul, aussi pitoyablement qu'il avait vécu.

Severus s’était retrouvé déboussolé. Son cœur était encore empli de haine et de colère mais il n’y avait plus personne vers qui les diriger. Il ignorait qui avait reporté le décès de son père au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé face à lui, le mage noir lui avait demandé de lui raconter ce qui s’était passé. Severus s’était exécuté en serrant les dents, car il s’était attendu aux rires et aux moqueries, mais le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres était resté de marbre et lorsqu’il avait croisé son regard, il avait su qu’il ressentait sa haine comme lui la vivait. Ils étaient pareils.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait prêté allégeance à son nouveau maître. Peut-être, s’il n’avait pas autant été engoncé dans sa colère, aurait-il compris plus tôt la supercherie. Mais à l’époque, peu lui importait de menacer, d'extorquer, de torturer et de tuer, car son maître lui accordait toute la compréhension et la considération qu’il avait toujours cherchées sans l’admettre. Il obtenait puissance et pouvoir, s’élevait à la place qui aurait dû être la sienne depuis toujours, alors pourquoi s’inquiéter du sort de soi-disant innocents ? Il courbait la tête devant un homme, mais quel sorcier ! Quel pouvoir effrayant et fascinant possédait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Severus s’était enchaîné à lui sans y réfléchir deux fois.

Il secoua la tête, repoussant ses souvenirs amers.

« Non, il m'a privé de cette satisfaction aussi. Il est mort tel le Moldu alcoolique et inutile qu’il était.

\- Ah. »

Potter ne dit rien pendant un certain temps avant de reprendre lentement :

« C’est pour cela que tu détestais les Moldus. »

Severus émit un bruit du fond de sa gorge qui ne l’engageait à rien. Potter continua :

« C’est toujours la même chose. Ils ne connaissent pas, ils ne comprennent pas et cela les effraye. Alors ils crient, ils frappent, ils intimident. La famille de ma tante est ainsi, mais au fond, ils sont juste terrorisés. Celui que je plains le plus, c’est mon cousin. La dernière fois que je les ai vus… J’ai échangé quelques mots avec lui et ce n’était presque rien, après toutes ces années de haine, mais je me dis… On aurait pu faire quelque chose tous les deux et peut-être même que c’est encore possible. Tu sais, dépasser tout cela… »

Potter se massa l’arrête du nez et agita la main :

« C’est la même chose avec les Sang-Purs.

\- Les Sang-Purs sont terrifiés par les Moldus ? se moqua amèrement Severus.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es comme moi, tu as été élevé comme un Moldu, alors ça peut te paraître difficile à comprendre, mais regarde. La plupart des familles de sorciers ne connaissent rien au monde des Moldus et c’en est ridicule. Ils ne les comprennent pas et pourtant ils les voient. Ils voient leur nombre et ils voient leurs prouesses.

\- Leurs prouesses ?

\- Oui, l’électricité, les voitures, les avions, les téléphones, les ordinateurs et crois-moi, cela va aller de plus en plus vite dans les années à venir. Les Moldus vont inventer des machines de plus en plus perfectionnées pour accomplir ce que les sorciers font avec la magie et même pour faire des choses que les sorciers n’ont jamais imaginées ! Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils sont capables, et cela les effraye, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Severus était incapable de répondre. Il n’avait jamais réfléchi à la question sous cet angle.

« Ils ne sont pas comme nous Rogue, ils n’ont jamais connu de Moldus, vraiment. Notre colère… C’est une colère dont il est plus facile de se défaire, je suppose, car nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas les juger tous selon une seule ordure… »

Severus hocha la tête, parce que c’était vrai, il pouvait le percevoir. Pourtant une seule image lui revenait en tête, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la peau aussi blanche que les masques de ses fidèles mais ses yeux injectés de sang brillant d’une colère et d’une haine farouche.

«  Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il connaissait la haine que j’avais comme s’il l’avait connue lui-même…

\- Ça c’est parce qu’il l’a connue aussi… Il a haï son père qui était un Moldu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh oui, ce n’était pas un Sang-Pur. Son père était un noble qui a abandonné sa mère sorcière lorsqu’elle était enceinte. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat moldu miteux, il ne s'est jamais senti chez lui là-bas. »

Severus resta sans voix. Son esprit refusait de fonctionner. Son ancien maître n’était pas un Sang-Pur comme il avait prétendu l’être. Mais l'avait-il vraiment prétendu ? Frénétiquement, il chercha dans sa mémoire, sans se souvenir d'une seule fois où il aurait prononcé de tels mots. Il parlait souvent de sa filiation avec Serpentard, mais pas de la pureté de son sang. L’avaient-ils tous présupposé car il leur paraissait inconcevable qu’un sorcier aussi puissant ne soit pas un Sang-Pur ?

« Et puis, il ne hait pas les Moldus. Enfin, pas comme les autres Sang-Purs. N’est-ce pas toi qui m’avais dit que ce n’était qu’un outil, attiser les haines pour manipuler ses fidèles ? »

Severus acquiesça distraitement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de Sang-Mêlé, comme lui. Son père était un Moldu, un Moldu qui ne méritait pas le titre de père. Cela aurait-il changé quoique ce soit s’il l’avait su à l’époque ? Cela l'aurait-il aidé de se débarrasser de ses préjugés plus tôt ? Et maintenant ?

À la mort de Lily, il avait troqué une haine contre une autre.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Toute cette rage que les circonstances avaient ravivée se dispersa comme poussière au vent, ne laissant plus qu’un sentiment de tristesse diffuse en lui.

« Ma mère me manque », laissa-t-il échapper.

Le monde ne s’arrêta pas de tourner devant cette admission.

 


	30. Expérience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de commencer, quelques avertissements.
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu particulier. Déjà, il est un peu plus court que les autres et pour cause : son focus est le sexe et rien d’autre. J’ai pendant longtemps hésité à écrire ce chapitre, car en soit, il n’apporte pas grand chose à l’histoire. Mais est-ce l’accouchement de Ron apporte quelque chose à l’histoire, uh ? Alors j’ai décidé de me faire plaisir.
> 
> Ce chapitre me tient à cœur, parce que j’en ai assez de voir toujours les mêmes scènes de cul dans toutes les fanfictions. Le côté obligatoire de la pénétration, et puis comme s’il fallait tout faire la première fois, et les jouissances synchroniées, les stéréotypes du top/bottom… J’ai essayé d’écrire chose de différent, de peut-être moins chaud à lire, mais d’un peu plus réaliste. J’espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !
> 
> Donc, avertissement, ce chapitre est plus cru et explicite que le reste. Si ça vous met mal à l’aise, n’hésitez pas à sauter ce chapitre (sauter ce chapitre, ohohoh, c’est grivois). D’ailleurs, message à ma maman : si tu lis ma fanfiction, ça serait gentil de ne pas lire ce chapitre ! XD
> 
> Et pour tous les autres qui aiment les plaisirs de la chair textuelle, bonne lecture ! ;)

**Expérience**

 

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Harry ouvrit son casier avec lenteur, sentant avec douleur chacun de ses muscles se contracter. Il ôta son t-shirt, qu'il roula en boule, et prit sa serviette pour essuyer son corps ruisselant de sueur. Il ne se sentait toujours pas suffisamment à l'aise pour utiliser les douches communes du gymnase et il doutait l'être un jour. Il s'étira longuement en poussant un soupir. Le cours du samedi était toujours le plus rempli : les jeunes des lycées environnants venaient rarement en semaine mais se rattrapaient le week-end.

Harry était resté dans la salle, exécutant quelques exercices de musculation et d'assouplissement et échangeant quelques mots avec Leah, en attendant que les autres élèves libèrent les vestiaires.

Ceux-ci étaient désormais presque vides. Le son de l'eau s'écoulant dans les douches s’était tari. Seul Ekene, un petit homme à la peau noire et tout en muscle qui jouait en compétition, était encore là, sur le point de partir. Il ferma son casier avec un bruit de ferraille et salua Harry, son sac sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme reposa sa serviette et commença à se changer. Des bruits de pas au fond du couloir lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas encore seul. Trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le vestiaire quelques instants après. Entre éclats de rire et bousculades, le groupe ne le remarqua pas. Harry ne manifesta pas sa présence. Il n'était pas d'humeur sociale ce soir.

« Au final, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le laisser la toucher, ricana l’un.

\- Ta sœur est une vipère…

\- Elle a bien raison ! Eh d'ailleurs, comment ça s'est passé avec Howard l'autre jour ? »

Un silence suivit la réponse et Harry enfila son pantalon.

« Oh, s'exclama le troisième homme, regardez-moi ce sourire ! Qui est-ce qui s'est envoyé en l'air ?

\- Mon dieu, c'était magique ! Parfait !

\- Tu l’as… ? »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de jeter un œil vers le groupe d’amis. Celui qui parlait, un grand rouquin, faisait un mouvement du bassin explicite, une fausse expression d’extase sur le visage. Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer lorsque l’autre garçon lui répondit :

« Plutôt l’inverse, en fait.

\- Oooh, tu étais comme ça alors… »

Harry détourna le regard alors que le jeune homme se positionnait à quatre pattes pour continuer son imitation. Ses amis rirent un moment avant de se calmer. Celui qui n’avait presque pas parlé jusqu’à présent reprit :

« Ca fait mal, non ?

\- Et c’est parti pour les questions gênantes de l’ami hétéro, s’exclama le rouquin.

\- Hé, je demande juste, protesta le garçon en question. Je ne vois simplement pas comment se faire sodomiser pourrait être agréable.

\- Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen d’avoir ta réponse… »

Le ton était cajoleur et Harry ne put s’empêcher de regarder de nouveau. Le grand roux s’était approché de son ami, avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui lançait un regard suggestif. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l’autre garçon, mais il devina qu’il levait les yeux au plafond alors qu’il se dégageait de son étreinte. Le premier sportif, celui qui s’était envoyé en l’air, les regarda en souriant avant de dire :

« Tu sais, il a raison. Il faut juste essayer ! Prendre son temps, y aller doucement, utiliser beaucoup de lubrifiant et après, juste là, à l’intérieur de toi, il y a un point qui t’ouvre les portes du paradis, un plaisir comme tu n’en as jamais connu. Vraiment, il n’y a pas de mots pour décrire ça. »

Harry ne pouvait pas voir les gestes qu’il faisait depuis l'endroit où il était, mais il n’en avait pas l’intention. Habillé, ses affaires dans son sac, il referma la porte avec plus de bruit qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention - il était impossible de fermer silencieusement ces casiers. Il essaya d'occluder mais il savait que son visage rouge devait afficher son embarras - il avait toujours tendance à baisser ses barrières mentales lorsqu'il était dans le monde moldu. Il quitta les vestiaires d'un pas rapide, répondant vaguement au « bon week-end » joyeux que lancèrent les trois garçons.

Il les entendit éclater de rire alors qu'il remontait le couloir.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus poussa un soupir las et ratura un paragraphe entier de sa plume. Non, les cendres de phénix n’étaient pas le stabilisateur de l’essence d’hellébore dans la confection du Philtre de Paix. Était-ce trop demander que des élèves de sixième année ne commettent plus des erreurs aussi évidentes ? Ils n’avaient clairement pas le niveau des BUSEs. Il fallait qu'il informe Minerva qu'il ne prendrait plus que des étudiants ayant obtenu un Optimal pour les ASPICs, les examinateurs des BUSEs notaient de façon trop laxiste. Ses classes actuelles de sixième et septième années étaient bien trop remplies en considérant la dangerosité des potions préparées, et la plupart des élèves n’avaient pas le niveau.

Il trempa sa plume dans l’encre rouge, accrochant le regard de Potter de l’autre côté de la table. Celui-ci baissa aussitôt les yeux sur le livre qu'il prétendait lire, comme pris en faute. Severus fronça les sourcils. Depuis l'instant où il était arrivé, Potter se comportait étrangement. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d’œil furtifs, persuadé qu'il ne le voyait pas, et avait rougi furieusement une fois lorsque Severus l'avait attrapé en flagrant délit.

Le professeur de potion annota le parchemin d'un T hargneux, l'accompagnant de quelques remarques, avant d'essuyer sa plume et de la reposer. Les lignes commençaient à danser devant ses yeux et il n'avait de toute façon pas prévu de passer l’intégralité de son dimanche après-midi à corriger des copies.

Et Potter était _encore_ en train de l'observer à la dérobée.

« Par tous les satellites de Jupiter, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien ! » répondit bien trop vite Potter.

Severus se contenta de le fixer. Sa gêne était tellement évidente qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'user de la Legilimancie pour comprendre.

« C'est sexuel, c'est ça ? »

Les rougeurs qui colorèrent aussitôt ses pommettes parlèrent pour lui. Il était étrange que son compagnon puisse se montrer aussi débauché dans le feu de l'action, mais qu'il soit extrêmement gêné dès qu'il s'agissait d'en parler. Severus était l’opposée. Les mots avaient toujours été son atout. Il savait les manipuler, en user pour détruire l'ego d'un homme ou réduire à néant sa confiance en soi. C'était sa meilleure défense contre le reste de la société et c'était souvent la dernière arme qui lui restait, quand tout lui avait été ôté.

« Qu'est ce qui est en train de traverser ton esprit pervers ?

\- Je... Et bien, rien de particulier... C'est juste que... », s’emmêla le jeune homme.

Potter souffla de frustration et referma d'un coup sec le grimoire qu'il ne lisait pas. Il lissa la couverture d'une main nerveuse.

« Je me demandais ce que tu pensais de ce que l'on fait au lit... Enfin, au lit et puis... ailleurs en fait. Dans le fauteuil. Sur la...

\- J'ai compris l'idée, le coupa Severus. Et je pensais que la réponse était évidente. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu me plaindre.

\- D'accord, mais n'as-tu jamais songé à... Et bien, à faire autre chose ? »

Il fallut quelques instants à Severus pour comprendre ce qu'il évoquait. L'homme fronça les sourcils :

« Sommes-nous en train de parler de sodomie ? »

Potter parvint à s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. La rougeur s'était désormais étendue à tout son visage et à son cou.

« Eh bien... marmonna-t-il. Je crois...

\- Je ne cultive pas le fantasme que tu mettes ton sexe dans mon tréfonds, Potter.

\- Je... »

Potter sembla se perdre quelques instants dans les profondeurs de l’embarras puis, comme si le langage franc de Severus l'avait délivré d'un poids, il se ressaisit. À moins que ce ne soit le fait que désormais tout était sur la table. Potter redressa légèrement les épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient toujours colorées, mais son attitude ne montrait plus aucune gêne.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était très bien, très agréable...

\- Et certains trouvent agréable de passer des heures perché sur un balai. Pas moi.

\- Je... »

Potter s'arrêta, semblant surpris, mais il reprit aussitôt :

« Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas ! C'est juste que... Je crois que moi j'aimerais essayer. Je veux dire, moi qui... Enfin, toi qui...

\- Tu veux que je te prenne, Potter ?

\- Oui, je crois que oui. »

Malgré l'hésitation, Potter semblait plutôt sûr de lui. Severus haussa un sourcil. Pour tout dire, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cela.

Les jours suivants, l'idée revint le travailler subtilement, tant et si bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit. Des images purement indécentes de Harry Potter, étalé sur le ventre, les jambes écartées, le suppliant de le prendre, l’obsédaient. Et ces pensées apparaissaient à des moments parfaitement inappropriés.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? »

L’intéressé releva lentement la tête de son assiette vers Rikard, le professeur de vol, qui était assis à sa droite, arborant une expression parfaitement neutre sur le visage. Apparemment, une conversation se déroulait juste devant lui, puisque McGonagall attendait aussi sa réponse à sa gauche, ainsi que Chourave.

« Pardon, dit-il avec un effort de politesse, je n’ai pas écouté.

\- Nous parlions de la coupe de Quidditch, l'informa Chourave. Minerva pense que Gryffondor a encore toutes ses chances malgré sa place actuelle. »

Severus lever les yeux au plafond, mais la distraction était bienvenue :

« Gryffondor n'a plus aucune chance de gagner depuis son premier match. Non, depuis les recrutements au moins...

\- L'équipe de Gryffondor a quelques bons joueurs, voulut nuancer Rikard en portant son verre de vin à la bouche. Les batteurs par exemple sont -

\- Les batteurs sont excellents, concéda Severus, mais l'on ne gagne pas un match, et encore moins un tournoi, avec deux joueurs. Minerva, votre attrapeuse passe tout le match à regarder dans le vide, et deux de vos poursuiveurs se voient pousser une seconde main gauche dès qu'ils approchent des buts...

\- Vous exagérez, Severus ! Irène Bause n'est pas si mauvaise et Edmond Lock a fait de grands progrès !

\- De grands progrès ? Il a fait tomber le Souaffle à un mètre des anneaux lors du dernier match contre Serdaigle, alors que le gardien était à l'autre bout du terrain !

\- Bien sûr, se renfrogna McGonagall, parce que Serpentard possède une meilleure équipe, peut-être !

\- Vous devez avouer que le jeu des poursuiveurs est bien plus organisé. Ils travaillent leur technique ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant. »

Et, point par point, Severus démontra la supériorité de l'équipe de Serpentard. Très vite, Chourave se désintéressa de la conversation. C'était le problème avec les autres professeurs : aussi intéressés de Quidditch étaient-ils, ils ne défendaient pas passionnément l'équipe qui les représentait. Même Rikard, qui était pourtant directeur de Serpentard, se retenait toujours pudiquement, soi-disant dans un souci d'équité dû à son poste de professeur de vol. Severus n'avait jamais été passionné de Quidditch. Voler sur un balai lui faisait horreur et observer ceux qui étaient doués dessus ne provoquait en lui aucune joie. Cependant, il mettait un point d'honneur à supporter sa propre maison et seule Minerva semblait prendre autant à cœur que lui les victoires de la Coupe de Quidditch, tout comme la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

« Goshi a permis d'éviter huit buts depuis le début de l'année et il a une fois empêché l'attrapeur de Serpentard d'attraper le Vif d'Or. N'allez pas me dire que les batteurs ne servent à rien ! » s'exclama McGonagall.

Ses yeux perçants étaient pleins d'entrain alors qu'elle agitait sa fourchette. Lorsqu'elle s'enthousiasmait pour le Quidditch, elle ne ressemblait plus au professeur austère de métamorphose que Severus avait eu. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour débattre à bâtons rompus avec elle sur un quelconque sujet.

Ils parvinrent à se mettre d'accord au dessert sur le fait que Poufsouffle n'avait plus aucune chance de remonter, et même Rikard à ce stade avait cessé d'écouter.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans son appartement, qu'il songea de nouveau à la proposition - la demande ? - incongrue de Potter. La pensée continuerait à l'obséder tant qu'il n'aurait pas agi. Mais jusqu'à quel point se cherchait-il un prétexte ?

Il se rendit le soir suivant à Pré-au-lard pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d’un lubrifiant. Il se promit que cela ne l’engageait en rien, mais quelques heures plus tard, il mesurait, pesait, découpait, mélangeait. La mixture fut prête en une dizaine de minutes. La préparation en soi était très simple, bien qu'il ait dû chercher la recette dans un grimoire de la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

Il laissa la potion refroidir et essaya de ne pas y penser pour le reste de la semaine. Vendredi soir arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

Il y avait des soirs où ils ne rejoignaient la chaleur des draps que tard dans la nuit. Ils discutaient autour d’un verre ou vaquaient chacun à leur occupation dans un silence confortable, avant de se retrouver l’un sur l’autre, à cause d’un regard trop soutenu ou de mains se frôlant alors qu’ils se re-servaient un verre. Parfois, Harry cédait tout simplement à son impulsion et s’asseyait sur les genoux de Rogue pour l’embrasser.

Il y avait même des soirs où ils ne faisaient rien du tout, parce qu’ils tombaient de fatigue, parce qu’aucun des deux n’effectuait le premier pas. Parfois aussi parce que leur tempérament enflammé l’emportait sur leur envie de chaleur et leur voix s’élevaient alors, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux quitte la pièce pour s’empêcher de lancer des maléfices. Pourtant, considérant leur caractère respectif, cela arrivait moins souvent qu'il aurait imaginé.

Ce soir n’était pas un de ces soirs. Lorsque Rogue entra dans la cuisine, Harry débarrassait les restes de son repas. L’homme le fixa de haut en bas un long moment et Harry resta complètement immobile, comme captivé par cette soudaine attention. Puis Rogue s’approcha, l’attrapa par la taille et l’embrassa.

C’était nouveau, songea Harry en se laissant aller contre le corps de son compagnon, sa bouche s'ouvrant face à cette langue chaude et quémandeuse. Les fois où Rogue avait initié leurs étreintes avec autant d'aplomb se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Le Serpentard l'avait toujours approché avec subtilité. Harry laissa une main descendre entre eux et palpa sans vergogne l'entrejambe de l'homme. Il était déjà à moitié dur et pouvait sentir son érection à travers les couches de son pantalon et ses robes :

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qui te met de cette humeur ce soir ?

\- Toi et tes foutues idées... »

Rogue attrapa son lobe d’oreille entre ses dents, provoquant un frisson le long de sa nuque, et il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour qu'il comprenne ce dont il parlait.

« Oh, tu as considéré la question alors ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton léger, comme s’il n’était pas affecté par les caresses pressantes de son compagnon.

Rogue ne répondit pas, ses lèvres descendant dans son cou, attrapant la peau avidement, baisant, léchant, suçant. L’homme, qui d’habitude aimait conserver un semblant de contrôle, ne refrénait pas la passion qui le consumait. Il était rare que Harry ait encore les idées claires alors que Rogue semblait déjà ne plus penser rationnellement, et pour une fois il comptait en profiter. Il attrapa son visage et l’observa avec délectation.

Son partenaire avait réfléchi à la question, il ne pouvait en douter. Cela se voyait aux plis contrariés autour de sa bouche – parce qu'il était irrité de devoir l’admettre – mais surtout à l’éclat de luxure qui brillait dans ses yeux. Harry caressa tendrement le coin de ses lèvres, comme pour effacer cette crispation, avant de l’embrasser. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, le Gryffondor reprit :

« Dois-je en déduire une réponse positive ?

\- On peut essayer », concéda Rogue.

Il recouvrit le large sourire de Harry avec sa bouche. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son ventre, mélange d’anticipation et d’excitation. L'odeur de son partenaire l'enveloppa, enivrante, tandis que leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps enflammés, que leur bouche se pressait l'une contre l'autre, affamées. Ils se laissèrent aller à leurs pulsions, les couches de vêtements tombant une à une, leurs doigts touchant, caressant, pressant, griffant, cajolant, leurs lèvres rouges et sensibles à trop embrasser, leur gorge vibrant de plaisir.

À un moment donné, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre, car ce qu'ils planifiaient de faire ne semblait pas approprié au sol de la cuisine. Harry se tendit un peu d'appréhension lorsqu'il atteignit le matelas, mais il oublia aussitôt ses inquiétudes quand Severus ôta sa chemise. La seule lumière qui les éclairait provenait de la pièce d’à côté, mais il parvenait malgré tout à distinguer son partenaire entièrement nu, sa peau claire, les ombres projetées par son corps noueux, les fins poils sur son torse, de la même couleur que ceux de son entrejambe parmi lesquels se dressait son érection, levée vers le plafond, impatiente. Harry se redressa pour attraper son téton entre ses dents, lécher, mordiller, et Severus émit un son étranglé, semblable à un glapissement.

Ils durent presque se forcer à ralentir et à calmer leurs ardeurs, contrôler leurs gestes pour retrouver suffisamment de constance. Harry se tourna lui-même sur le ventre, car il lui semblait que Rogue ne le lui demanderait jamais. Les draps étaient doux sous lui, mais pas autant que les mains de son compagnon qui s'égarèrent sur ses fesses.

Severus l'embrassa au bas du dos avec une douceur presque incongrue dans cette débâcle de passion. Il attrapa sa chemise pour récupérer quelque chose dans une poche intérieure avant de la délaisser sur le côté. Harry sentait la chaleur du tissu contre son flanc, diminuant légèrement son impression de nudité et de vulnérabilité.

« Rogue ? »

Ce dernier s’immobilisa, sa main posée sur ses fesses, présence chaude derrière lui.

« Oui ? »

Sa voix anormalement grave déclencha un frisson. Harry remua sur le lit, frottant son érection contre le drap.

« As-tu... As-tu déjà fait ça avant ?

\- Et avec qui l'aurais-je fait ? » répondit-il, de l’agacement dans la voix.

Harry se renfrogna, ignorant s'il était rassuré ou non. Rogue se redressa pour coller tout son corps contre lui, son érection brûlante pressée le long de ses fesses, son torse contre son dos, son menton dans sa nuque. Il glissa une main sous lui et prit son sexe dur dans sa paume, le caressant avec lenteur. Harry haleta, submergé, enveloppé dans cette chaleur dévorante.

« Tu me dis si tu changes d'avis », murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Harry hocha la tête, se contorsionnant pour l'embrasser sur le coin de la mâchoire. Severus se détacha de lui, laissant une main courir sur ses flancs, arrachant un gémissement à Harry.

Il sentit un doigt glisser en lui. C’était chaud et visqueux, un peu dégoûtant et pourtant infiniment excitant. Severus le prépara pendant de longues minutes, l’embrassant parfois dans le creux des reins. La pièce était entièrement silencieuse, trop pour chasser l’embarras. Harry le sentit introduire deux doigts, puis trois. C’était une sensation étrange, sans douleur, mais pas tout à fait confortable. Il se sentait déjà exposé, les jambes ainsi écartées devant Rogue, toute l’attention de son partenaire concentrée sur lui. C’était presque mieux qu’il ne puisse pas le regarder en face, même s’il sentait son regard brûlant sur sa peau. Il savait que Severus pouvait sentir sa gêne. Ce dernier lui malaxait la fesse de sa main libre et Harry se sentait peu à peu se relaxer.

Lorsque Severus ôta ses doigts, Harry se redressa sur les genoux, détendu et impatient à la fois.

Avec lenteur, Severus entra en lui.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ce n'était pas douloureux, pas vraiment, mais nullement l'explosion de plaisir qu'il espérait. Derrière lui, il entendit la respiration de Severus se bloquer, ses mains s'accrocher plus fermement à ses hanches. Harry frissonna, car il savait reconnaître les signes, lorsque Rogue était surpassé par les sensations, même s'il retenait ses gémissements. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité dans cette position étrange avant que Rogue ne reprenne ses esprits et la maîtrise de son corps.

Enfin, son compagnon bougea, mouvant ses hanches avec lenteur, et Harry accompagna ses mouvements, hyper-conscient de la chaleur de ses doigts sur ses hanches, de la texture de sa peau contre ses fesses à chaque aller-retour, du sexe qui glissait en lui. Et si, tandis que son corps s'habituait à cette présence, la position n'avait plus rien d'inconfortable, la déception s’infiltrait en lui.

Ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il ignorait ce qu’il avait désiré, mais il se sentait désormais étrangement dépossédé. Excité et frustré à la fois, il attrapa son érection dans sa paume, essayant de penser au plaisir que devait ressentir son compagnon, à pousser en lui, la sensation de chaleur l'enveloppant entièrement à chaque coup de rein. Mais aucun son ne provenait de Rogue. Il semblait presque trop concentré pour prendre son pied, ses va-et-vient comme hésitants.

Et Harry s'était presque résigné à ce que tout cela ne fût pas pour eux, pas pour lui, lorsqu'un fourmillement de plaisir soudain lui coupa le souffle. Il soupira tout bas, compulsivement, et Severus s’enfonça de nouveau en lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut comme une décharge de plaisir, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n’eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, que Rogue ondulait encore en lui, provoquant cette vague de plaisir qui l’enveloppait, et il se sentait trembler de tous ses membres sous l’émotion, obligé de soutenir le poids de son corps, les deux mains sur le matelas pour ne pas s’effondrer. Harry gémit, sans retenue.

« Nous y voilà », grogna Rogue à mi-voix.

Son sexe réagit au son de sa voix rocailleuse et chargée de désir, mais ce n’était rien par rapport au déferlement de sensations qui le submergeait. À partir de là, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne parvint à percer le brouillard de plaisir.

Son bassin bougeait tout seul, ses fesses rencontrant avidement l'érection de Rogue, qui le pénétrait encore et encore et encore. Râles et gémissements se confondaient à ses oreilles, incapable de distinguer qui les poussait. Cent fois il crut jouir, cent fois il resta à l'extrême limite, tandis qu'un autre coup de butoir l'emmenait plus loin encore. C’était juste trop bon, trop parfait, trop trop trop.

Et, soudainement, les va-et-vient de Rogue se firent erratiques, ses doigts s’enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa peau, et un grognement étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Harry l’entendit, le sentit jouir, avec tout son corps, tout son être.

Severus laissa sa tête reposer contre son dos recouvert de sueur, restant ainsi quelques instants. Harry grogna, ondulant du bassin, réclamant encore cette délicieuse sensation, mais Rogue se retira, son sexe désormais mou après la jouissance. Harry roula sur le dos, face à son compagnon. Celui-ci était échevelé, ses pommettes rougies par l'effort, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et Harry avait rarement vu qui que ce soit être aussi sexy. Son amant tentait de reprendre ses esprits, le souffle court, le regard vague.

Harry se prit en main, les doigts tremblants, cherchant désespérément à atteindre l'orgasme à son tour.

« Mauvais timing », haleta Rogue, et Harry laissa le frisson dévaler sa colonne vertébrale.

Dans son état, Rogue pouvait l'insulter, lui réciter des ingrédients de potion ou lui murmurer des mots coquins, il réagirait de la même façon en entendant cette voix si chaude, si grave, si excitante. Mais son compagnon ne fit rien de tout cela.

L’homme aux cheveux longs le regarda un moment, comme hypnotisé par la main de Harry le long de son membre, avant de revenir à lui. Sans laisser le temps à Harry de réagir, il prit la place de sa main et avala le sexe dressé sur toute sa longueur. Le jeune Gryffondor ferma les yeux face à cette chaleur moite qui l’enveloppait, si délicieuse et si parfaite. Il se tendit un instant lorsqu’il sentit un doigt glisser en lui, se demandant ce que Rogue pouvait manigancer, et puis l’homme caressa de nouveau ce point sensible en lui, celui-là même qui l’avait fait perdre pied quelques instants plus tôt, et de nouveau ce fut trop. Les deux sensations à la fois, le plaisir liquéfié de son érection et l’électricité qui le parcourait par vagues. Il se contenait pour ne pas bouger indécemment contre cette bouche, de la baiser, sans retenue, mais ce doigt, ce doigt le maintenait, l’amenait au bord du gouffre, sans le laisser franchir le dernier pas, le saut de l’ange, tandis qu’il gémissait, suppliait, marmonnait, sans même en avoir conscience, et lorsqu’il crut que plus rien n’était possible, il jouit, enfin, son corps lâchant totalement prise.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Rogue était allongé, le visage légèrement tourné vers lui, les paupières closes. Sa main reposait sur le ventre de Harry, présence chaude sur sa peau moite. Le jeune homme était encore un peu sonné par l’orgasme.

« Hé, murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas réveiller Rogue s'il s'était endormi.

\- Hmm, répondit celui-ci sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'était bien. »

Harry se sentit stupide d'annoncer une telle banalité. N'avait-il pas été suffisamment clair durant l’acte ? Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, l'expression de Rogue se modifia, à mi-chemin entre une grimace et un sourire.

« Plutôt », souffla-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Harry grogna et lui chahuta l'épaule, un geste à mi-chemin entre caresse et bourrade.

« Alors on recommencera », conclut-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Il était à peu près certain qu’il parviendrait sans mal à convaincre son compagnon d’inverser les rôles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite intervention sex ed de la fin : cette histoire se passe dans les années 80, à une époque où le SIDA commençait tout juste à se répandre et où le préservatif restait quelque chose qu’on achetait dans les sex-shops. Bref, il n’est même pas venu à l’idée de Severus ou de Harry d’en utiliser un, mais ne faites pas comme eux ! Parlez-en à votre partenaire, faites les dépistages et restez safe ! <3 (Désolée, c’était le moment maman.)
> 
> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Je sais que certaines l’attendaient depuis un certain temps !


	31. Weltzablti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Coucou, je fais un émission sur les fanfictions,[ venez écouter ça ici ! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHATTzjjHcfehc-piqOGWxA)  
> 

**Weltzablti**

 

_\- Harry Potter -_

 

« C’est stupide, » grommela Rogue.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au plafond. Il avait le sentiment d’entendre cette conversation pour la vingtième fois. Et si au début elle l’avait crispé, voir énervé, il n’éprouvait maintenant que de l’agacement contenu.

Il enfouit ses mains dans la fourrure de Ron qui ronronnait avec force sur ses genoux. Severus leur resservit une rasade de gin mais sans lui tendre son verre et Harry, bloqué par le félin et ne pouvant l’atteindre, savait que ce geste était fait intentionnellement pour l’agacer.

Harry ignora cette mesquinerie et fit léviter son verre jusqu’à lui, presque sans en renverser. Rogue boudait, à sa façon, mais Harry ne se risquerait pas à en faire la remarque. Il n’était pas d’humeur à se battre, ainsi relaxé dans son fauteuil.

« Tu changes le temps, juste parce que tu es en vie, continua pourtant Rogue. Toutes ces théories sur les paradoxes et l’altération du continuum magico-espace-temps ne sont que des élucubrations de vieux savants n’y connaissant guère plus que toi et moi, si ce n’est qu’ils se réunissaient, sûrs de leur érudition, et qu’après quelques coups de gnôles, ils étaient suffisamment plein de suffisance pour coucher sur le papier leur philologie et y apposer leur signature afin d’appeler cela un livre. »

Rogue reprit son souffle, ponctuant sa tirade d’un claquement de langue. Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil, peu impressionné par cette diatribe dans une imitation assez fidèle, l’espérait-il, de son partenaire.

« Tu as fini ?

\- Par Merlin, Potter ! s’exclama l’homme, nullement apaisé. Tu pourrais être présent dans ton propre passé, t’être vu, sans même le savoir !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, soupira Harry en roulant des yeux. Comme si je pouvais… »

Le jeune homme s’interrompit en pleine phrase alors qu’une idée aberrante le frappait. Un chat tigré avait posé ses pattes sur sa jambe, essayant de s’approprier la place de Ron. Un autre tournait autour du fauteuil de Severus, dans une vaine tentative d’obtenir quelques miettes de biscuit à la cannelle. Harry tourna la tête vers la cuisine où il devinait l’ombre d’un félin lové sur une chaise. Avec un sentiment d’horreur croissant, il regarda Ron, les paupières mi-closes, qui rayonnait de félicité.

Harry se leva d’un bon, sans se préoccuper des feulements mécontents qui lui répondirent, la révélation le frappant durement.

Il était Mrs Figg.

Il était cette vieille folle entourée de ses chats qui l’avait surveillé lorsqu’il était enfant, cette femme qui avait passé des après-midis entiers à lui raconter la vie de chacun de ses chats, cette Cracmole placée par Dumbledore pour le surveiller.

« Potter, que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais Harry l’ignora, arpentant la pièce alors que des dizaines de questions l’assaillaient. Lors de sa cinquième année, Mrs Figg avait témoigné en sa faveur devant le Magenmagot lorsqu’il avait fait apparaître un Patronus en dehors de l’école. Sans son assurance qu’il avait bien agi en légitime défense, il aurait pu être renvoyé de Poudlard. Était-il elle ? Avait-il témoigné pour lui-même ?

« Potter, qu’as-tu compris ? Dis-moi ! » exigea Rogue.

Harry secoua la tête. Ses pensées s’agitaient furieusement dans son esprit. Combien de fois avait-il dû aller chez elle, dans ce salon qui sentait le chou, à écouter les mêmes histoires insipides sur ses chats ? Il avait détesté aller chez elle, car pendant ce temps les Dursley se rendaient au cinéma, au parc d’attraction, au restaurant ou à la mer et lui était laissé derrière, seul ou presque. Mais Mrs Figg lui avait avoué, lorsqu’il avait appris qu’elle appartenait au monde sorcier, qu’elle craignait que les Dursley ne le laisse plus venir chez elle s’ils apprenaient qu’il s’y plaisait. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Il était presque étonnant qu’elle connaisse son oncle et sa tante aussi bien que lui.

Qui s’était caché réellement derrière ces longs après-midi ?

D’un pas décidé, Harry sortit du salon, sourd aux appels qui montaient derrière lui.

« Harry ! tenta une dernière fois Rogue pour le retenir. Reviens tout de suite ! »

Mais le sorcier continua son chemin, traversa la prairie et transplana.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Les allées nettes et bien entretenues de Privet Drive se matérialisèrent autour de lui. Dans sa précipitation, il n’avait pas pris de précaution. Heureusement, la nuit était déjà tombée et par ce froid, les habitants du quartier s’étaient réfugiés chez eux. Le n°4 se dressait à quelques mètres de lui et il lui sembla voir les rideaux bouger, mais il n’était pas venu pour cela.

La maison de Mrs Figg se trouvait dans la rue voisine. Lorsqu’il arriva devant, la devanture était semblable à ses souvenirs. Qui vivait dans cette demeure à l’heure actuelle ? Il fit discrètement le tour, le cœur battant, passant par-dessus la barrière blanche pour pénétrer dans le jardin. Une fenêtre au premier étage projetait un carré de lumière jaune sur l’herbe grasse. Le reste de la maisonnée semblait silencieuse. Harry observa le jardin, essayant de se souvenir. Ce bassin écaillé était-il déjà là lorsqu’il était enfant ? Ces chaises branlantes, ce parasol jaunâtre ? Mais tout ce dont il se souvenait était l’odeur de chou.

Il sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte arrière. D’un pas hésitant, il entra dans la pièce plongée dans l’obscurité. Une douleur vive l’atteignit sur le côté du crâne. D’un bond, il se mit hors de porté de son attaquant. À la faible luminosité des réverbères qui parvenait jusqu’à eux, il distingua une vielle femme vêtue d’une chemise de nuit à fleurs et armée d’une casserole, fermement campée sur ses deux jambes.

Mrs Figg. Mrs Figg était réelle.

Le soulagement fut tel qu’il sentit ses jambes se ramollir.

Ce fut tout ce qu’il fallut à Mrs Figg pour s’approcher et donner un grand coup de casserole dans sa main, faisant valser sa baguette.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais Dumbledore a déjà été prévenu, aboya-t-elle. Il arrive ! »

Harry se reprit, entendant déjà les moqueries de Rogue lorsqu’il apprendrait qu’il s’était fait maîtriser par une Cracmole septuagénaire. Il leva les mains en signe d’apaisement, effectuant un demi pas vers elle :

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi, je viens juste pour…

\- Restez où vous êtes ! »

Mais trop tard. Harry bloqua le bras qui se levait pour asséner un autre coup de casserole et lui arracha l’ustensile des mains. Mrs Figg se débattit et il dut lui saisir les poignets pour éviter une avalanche de coups désordonnés.

« Lâchez-la », retentit une voix calme derrière lui.

Harry obéit aussitôt en frissonnant. La charge de magie qui s’était soudainement abattue sur la pièce l’écrasa. Il se retourna pour faire face à un Dumbledore au regard menaçant. Néanmoins, celui-ci baissa très légèrement sa baguette lorsqu’il le reconnut.

« Laissez-nous, Arabella.

\- Je n’essayais pas de changer le futur ! » s’exclama Harry lorsque la vieille femme eut quitté la pièce.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et celle de Harry s’envola d’où elle était tombée. Il la lui tendit et Harry la prit sans un mot.

« Et qu’essayez-vous de faire ? » demanda le vieil homme de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

La question ne contenait pas toute la suspicion et l'agressivité auxquelles Harry s'était attendu. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit quelques instants pour détailler le sorcier en face de lui. Vêtu d'une longue cape vert claire, sa barbe et sa chevelure argentées semblaient scintiller dans la pénombre. Il sentait sa présence, sa magie, prendre toute la place dans la pièce, mais ce n'était pas cette sensation écrasante qu'il avait toujours ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à cette époque. Le sorcier avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, des mois – des années ? – plus tôt.

La guerre était derrière eux. Il savait qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais tout à fait cessé le combat, traquant les Horcruxes de longues années durant, mais le sorcier qu'il avait devant lui était différent de celui qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant à cette époque, et bien plus proche de celui qui l'avait accueilli à Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

« Je... hésita Harry avant de décider d'être honnête. Parfois, lorsque l'on est perdu en dehors de son temps, d'affreux doutes nous saisissent et on ressent ce besoin de vérifier que tout est en place.

\- Ah, mais comment savoir que tout est en place ? »

Harry songea à son voyage dans le temps lors de sa troisième année. Lorsque Hermione et lui s’étaient réfugiés dans la cabane de Hagrid avec Buck, il avait senti ce besoin de se rendre dans la forêt, près du lac, là où il avait entraperçu son père avant de s’évanouir. Il s’était tenu là, attendant la vision fugitive, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce n'était que lui-même qui avait agi.

« On le sait, répondit-il, implacable. Peut-être est-ce l'œuvre de la magie, mais on le sait. »

Dumbledore le regarda longuement avant d’hocher la tête, cette avidité de savoir et de pouvoir brillant soudainement dans ces yeux si bleus. Il détourna lentement le visage, rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche. Enfin, il reprit d’une voix où transparaissait une certaine tristesse :

« Monsieur Potter, vous devriez venir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cela concerne Weltz. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, à la fois surpris de s'en tirer si facilement et intrigué par le changement de sujet.

« Il est malade. »

Dumbledore le laissa là pour échanger quelques mots avec Mrs Figg. Harry n'avait pas vu Weltz depuis quelques jours, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété. L'elfe de maison avait des obligations et le jeune homme craignait toujours de le déranger s'il l'appelait.

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent dans le jardin laissé à l'abandon de la vieille femme et apparurent dans un étroit couloir aux murs recouverts de lambris sculpté. Harry n'eut guère le temps d'observer les lieux, Dumbledore disparaissait déjà par une porte.

Harry le suivit, pénétrant dans une chambre à coucher au décor opulent. Plusieurs tapisseries étaient suspendues aux murs, représentant une bataille mythologique surplombée par un phénix au plumage éclatant. Ses immenses ailes projetaient une ombre sur les combattant tandis que quelques larmes coulaient le long de son bec, et Harry sut qu'il se trouvait dans la demeure de Dumbledore. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. En son sein, paraissant démesurément petit, Weltz reposait sous des draps blancs. Harry foula du pied l'épais tapis pour s'approcher de son ami, le cœur serré.

L'elfe n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Sa peau, toujours aussi ridée, paraissait terne, presque grise. Ses grandes oreilles en forme d’ailes de chauve-souris, si souvent animées, reposaient mollement sur l’oreiller. Le malade ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsque Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, mais ce simple acte semblait lui coûter un terrible effort.

« Weltz, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, c'est moi. »

Précautionneusement, son ami tendit la main vers lui avant de la reposer sur le drap, comme s'il ne pouvait la tenir en l'air. Harry vint placer ses propres doigts sur sa paume.

« Tu as l'air si faible, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Weltz ouvrit la bouche, le regard embrumé, mais aucun son n’en sortit.

« Tenez », dit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta mais garda sa main où elle se trouvait. Dans l’épouvante de la découverte, il avait oublié la présence de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui tendait un verre d’eau et Harry aida son ami à boire, redressant sa tête - si légère ! - pour lui permettre d’approcher ses lèvres tremblantes du verre. Sa peau était chaude et son inquiétude s’accrut.

Dumbledore revint dans son champ de vision, une fiole de potion dans chaque main. Son visage paraissait soucieux, mais pour la première fois depuis que Harry était arrivé à cette époque, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui avec bienveillance.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et, repoussant sa longue barbe blanche derrière son épaule, il se pencha vers son elfe de maison.

« Il est bientôt l'heure des potions, mais je peux te laisser un peu de temps pour discuter avec Harry, si tu veux.

\- Maître Dumbledore… est trop… bon, murmura difficilement l’elfe.

\- Nous savons bien tous les deux que c’est faux », répondit ledit maître à mi-voix.

Les lèvres fripées de Weltz s’étirèrent doucement, formant un étrange sourire. Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et Harry avait de nouveau onze ans, rencontrant pour la première fois le directeur de Poudlard. Weltz ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un bruit rauque s’en échappa.

« Peut-être Harry pourrait-il revenir à un moment où tu es plus en forme », suggéra Dumbledore.

L'elfe hocha la tête avec une expression de gratitude douloureuse. Harry serra doucement sa main avant de reculer afin de laisser Dumbledore lui administrer ses remèdes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Weltz ferma aussitôt les yeux, sombrant dans le sommeil.

Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la pièce. Dumbledore le conduisit dans un cabinet attenant, où il l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils en cuir. Les flammes qui léchaient les bûches dans la cheminée se reflétaient sur le bronze encastré dans les lambris de bois, ici l’œil et la crête d’un dragon, là les contours de la crinière d’un lion. Et si tout était fait pour apaiser, jusqu’au thé qui attendait sur la table basse, Harry ne parvenait pas à chasser son inquiétude.

« Qu’a-t-il ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. Il va guérir ? »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant apparaître une seconde tasse pour le servir. Son visage était grave et lorsqu’il parla, il semblait avoir choisi précautionneusement ses mots.

« C’est difficile à dire. Ses symptômes ne sont guère différents de ceux d’une grippe et pourtant… Les elfes de maison n’attrapent pas les mêmes maladies que les sorciers ou les moldus, aussi ne peut-on leur administrer les mêmes remèdes. »

Harry connaissait désormais suffisamment l’histoire des elfes de maison pour comprendre ce que Dumbledore ne disait pas. Aucun programme de recherche sur les maladies propres à leur race n’avait été lancé par les sorciers. Peu leur importait. Il y a longtemps peut-être, avant que les elfes ne soient asservis, ils avaient su les remèdes pour se soigner, mais ce savoir avait été perdu, comme tant d’autres connaissances.

« Weltz m’a dit un jour que les elfes de maison tombaient rarement malade, et qu’ils parvenaient toujours à guérir avec le temps.

\- C’est ce que j’ai aussi observé mais… Weltz est âgé. Son infection serait peut-être bénigne pour un elfe de maison plus jeune mais… »

Dumbledore marqua une pause, levant ses yeux vers le plafond, comme s’il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Harry reposa sa tasse de thé à laquelle il n’avait pas touché.

« Très âgé, reprit le vieil homme. Sa longévité par rapport aux autres elfes de maison m’a toujours étonné, mais je l’ai vu diminuer peu à peu ces dernières années… Et je lui ai confié tant de responsabilités durant la guerre ! La maladie le rend très faible, et seules les potions que je lui donne parviennent à lui redonner un peu d’énergie, mais ce n’est pas une solution. »

L’esprit de Harry était cotonneux. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce que lui expliquait Dumbledore. Le sorcier parlait de son ami comme s’il était mourant. Mais c’était impossible. Weltz vieillissait, il était vrai. Il lui rendait visite moins souvent et lorsqu’il le faisait, il paraissait souvent fatigué. Il se déplaçait avec plus de prudence, usait moins de sa magie.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. C’était impossible. Il se leva, les épaules raides, la poitrine douloureuse, et Dumbledore ne le retint pas. Lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre, son ami se trouvait dans la même position que lorsqu’il l’avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt. Il respirait faiblement mais régulièrement, ses paupières closes s’animant de temps à autre d’un tic. Harry s’assit précautionneusement sur un siège à son chevet, refusant de croire à cette prétendue fatalité, mais ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant loin de lui.

L'agonie se prolongea durant deux semaines.

Il y avait des jours où Weltz semblait avoir retrouvé la vitalité. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du lit, mais il était capable de tenir une conversation durant un certain temps. Ils parlaient de tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec la mort ou la maladie. Weltz lui raconta longuement son enfance, toutes ces choses que Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de savoir. Auparavant, Weltz lui avait souvent parlé des elfes, de leurs traditions, de leur passé, de leur vie avant d'être asservis, mais jamais encore il ne s'était étalé sur son propre passé, sa propre histoire, sa vie. Maintenant qu’elle était si vacillante, Harry prenait pleinement conscience que son ami n'avait pas toujours été ce vieil elfe au visage fripé, et il voulait tout savoir, marquer ces informations au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Weltz lui raconta qui l'avait élevé, quels elfes il avait rencontrés, lesquels il avait aimés et lesquels il avait détestés. Il lui narra comment il avait fini par rejoindre la famille Dumbledore, par le mariage de son ancienne maîtresse. Il avait rejoint les autres elfes à leur service mais les générations avaient passé et ils étaient morts de vieillesse, les uns après les autres. Il avait été le seul elfe lorsque Albus était né et avait fini par lui appartenir. Les années passant, Albus l’avait traité comme aucun de ses anciens maîtres ne l'avait fait. Son amour pour Dumbledore transparaissait dans chacune de ses paroles, et pour une fois, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas cette aveugle adoration propre aux elfes de maison.

Mais la plupart du temps, Weltz était trop faible pour parler. Harry restait pour le veiller, s'usant les yeux à contempler ce visage bien trop immobile. Dumbledore passait rarement, parfois pour échanger quelques mots avec lui, parfois pour lui donner quelques potions, mais la plupart du temps Harry s’en occupait. Le jeune homme essayait de se raisonner, car c'était normal, le sorcier avait une école à diriger, des responsabilités dans le monde magique ; il n'avait pas le temps de passer ses journées au chevet de son elfe de maison malade, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher intérieurement son absence.

Weltz souffrait. Il n’en soufflait pas un mot et répondait toujours avec un sourire apaisé lorsque Harry lui demandait comment il allait, mais le jeune homme le voyait, dans les grimaces qui serraient ses lèvres lorsqu’il pensait que personne ne le voyait, dans la lenteur de ses gestes, dans les cernes sous ses yeux. La fièvre rendait ses muscles douloureux et son esprit faible.

Un après-midi, Dumbledore vint au chevet de Weltz. Harry les laissa seuls le temps de rentrer chez lui – prendre une douche, changer de vêtements, nourrir les poules et les chats. Weltz dormait lorsqu’il revint. Son ami se réveilla en fin de soirée. Ils mangèrent ensemble et Weltz était même suffisamment en forme pour échanger quelques plaisanteries.

Alors que Harry faisait disparaître les restes de leur repas, Weltz le regarda un long moment avant de s’exprimer d’une voix coassante :

« Weltz n’en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas de mieux en mieux », répondit faiblement le jeune sorcier.

Weltz n’argumenta pas et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Harry le crut endormi jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne :

« Le monde est grand. Les elfes n’ont jamais été de grands voyageurs, même avant que les sorciers ne… »

Il s’arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, un râle sifflant.

« Weltz a peut-être plus découvert le monde au service de maître Dumbledore que si Weltz n’avait pas été libre. Harry Potter est libre lui, mais il aime croire qu’il est esclave lui aussi. Toujours, il s’enferme dans sa propre prison.

\- C’est toi qui m’as sorti de prison, la première fois. »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu’il songea au minuscule caillou qui lui avait permis de s’enfuir de cette chambre dans laquelle le gardait Dumbledore, cinq ans plus tôt. Un cadeau d’une valeur que Harry n’avait jamais pu retourner. Mais plus encore, cela avait été le commencement de leur amitié, la pierre angulaire de leur confiance et de leur complicité.

« Ah, mais Weltz n’a jamais rien fait de tel. Cela aurait été désobéir à maître Dumbledore. »

Avec une simplicité qui répandit une douce chaleur dans la poitrine de Harry, ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Weltz reprit avec plus de sérieux :

« Mais Weltz a souvent aidé Harry quand il a quitté sa prison, par la suite. Harry sait de quoi Weltz parle, les autres prisons, pas celles de barreaux et de pierres. »

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Weltz avait été là pour le relever, lorsqu’il avait perdu espoir, lorsque l’Élixir de Temps avait échoué, lorsqu’il s’était comporté comme un connard avec Rogue, s’enfermant dans sa solitude, dans son malheur.

« Harry Potter doit promettre à Weltz qu'il ne s’enfermera pas lorsque Weltz ne sera plus là.

\- Ne parle pas comme si tu… protesta Harry.

\- Promets-le moi. »

La requête, directe et sans artifice, coupa Harry dans tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire. Les yeux trop secs, il hocha la tête :

« Je le promets. »

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Ses pensées étaient en roue libre, revenant encore et encore sur les mêmes idées. La fatigue ne rendait pas ses pensées tout à fait cohérentes, mais il était incapable de fermer les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à observer la silhouette de Weltz à la lueur des étoiles, sa poitrine se soulever paisiblement. Vers quatre heures du matin, il se leva pour soulager sa vessie et se refaire du thé.

Lorsqu’il revint, Weltz était parti.

Son corps se trouvait toujours allongé dans le lit, mais Harry n’avait pas besoin de s’approcher pour savoir que plus aucun souffle ne remplissait ses poumons. Il l’avait suffisamment observé ces derniers jours pour comprendre que ce soudain immobilisme n’avait rien de naturel

Weltz s’était éteint dans son sommeil.

Harry resta un long moment à côté du lit, sans réagir. Il ne pleurait pas et il ignorait si c’était normal ou non. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? La peau de son ami était toujours chaude lorsqu’il prit sa petite main entre les siennes. Il devait organiser son enterrement, mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Lorsque Sirius était décédé, il n’y avait eu aucune cérémonie, aucun corps à enterrer.

Il y avait longtemps, Weltz lui avait parlé du rite qui entourait le décès de l’un des siens. Un elfe était chargé de nettoyer le corps et d’apprêter le mort tandis que les autres se rendaient en forêt pour préparer le bûcher funéraire. L’essence de bois sélectionnée dépendait de sa relation avec le défunt, de l’orme pour les parents, de l’aulne pour les frères et sœurs et c’était tout ce dont Harry se souvenait. Un bûcher aux multiples essences était un signe favorable, reflet de la vie saine qui se prolongeait dans une mort saine. Le bois le plus important, indispensable, était celui de l’Aulne Argenté. D’après Weltz, cet arbre magique ne poussait que dans un endroit particulier et la tâche de récolter des branches de cet arbre revenait à un unique elfe. C’était à l’elfe le plus proche du défunt que revenait cet honneur. L’énergie dégagée par cette essence lorsqu’elle était brûlée permettait à l’âme du mort de quitter le monde en restant intègre.

Harry ignorait comment récolter tout ce bois en si peu de temps. Il aurait dû prendre les dispositions avant, au lieu de prétendre que ce jour n’arriverait pas. La tradition s’était éteinte depuis plusieurs générations et Harry doutait qu’aucun elfe ne soit encore incinéré. Avec un frisson, la vision des ancêtres de Kreattur, les têtes disposées dans l’escalier de la maison de square Grimmaurd lui revint. Il secoua fermement la tête : il parviendrait à effectuer une cérémonie dans les règles de l’art, même s’il devait tordre quelque peu la tradition, même s’il devait lui-même récupérer toutes les essences de bois.

Le soleil se levait lorsqu’il quitta enfin la chambre. Il rejoignit l’immense cuisine de Dumbledore, froide et silencieuse, pour envoyer un mot au directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci sortait de la cheminée lorsque Harry parvint enfin à mettre la main sur un parchemin.

« Weltz est… » commença le jeune homme mais il ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase.

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête, comprenant. Peut-être même le savait-il déjà, peut-être y avait-il un lien magique entre un maître et son elfe de maison, ou peut-être était-ce une de ces choses que Dumbledore savait mystérieusement. Harry continua :

« Il aurait voulu être incinéré… Un bûcher, vous savez. Je… Je compte m’en occuper.

\- Cela me semble acceptable, répondit Dumbledore d’une voix beaucoup trop douce et Harry serra les dents. Pensez-vous que nous pourrons procéder à la cérémonie demain matin ?

\- Oui, je devrais… Oui. »

Sans plus de paroles, Dumbledore se dirigea vers l’étage et Harry transplana. Il mangea rapidement avant de s’atteler à la tâche. Rogue lui avait laissé un mot sur sa table mais il ne s’en préoccupa pas. Si les branches ramassées pour le bûcher étaient du vieux bois, une seule branche devait être coupée, symbole de la blessure vive de la perte de l’être cher. Harry coupa une branche du chêne auquel était adossée sa chaumière, cela lui semblait plus approprié que de choisir un arbre de la maison de Dumbledore, où ni le directeur, ni Weltz ne semblait vivre.

Malgré les confessions de ces dernières semaines, Weltz ne lui avait jamais dit où il vivait. À Poudlard peut-être, tout simplement ? C’était affreusement trivial, et pourtant il ne savait même pas cela. Weltz n’avait peut-être jamais estimé cette information comme importante, mais cela ne lui semblait pas juste, et Harry refréna un excès de colère. Serrant étroitement les poings autour de la branche de chêne, il transplana dans le jardin de Dumbledore où il la déposa.

Il récupéra les branches de bouleau et de pin à côté de chez lui, en trouvant facilement dans les forêts écossaises, mais dû transplaner ailleurs pour récolter celles de frêne, d’orme, de saule, de charme et de peuplier. Il ignorait combien de bois était nécessaire pour un bûcher, pour brûler un corps en entier, mais il ne pouvait se tourner vers personne pour savoir. À un moment, il faillit se désartibuler, une énorme hotte de bois sur le dos, parcourant plusieurs centaines de kilomètres pour la cinquième fois en quelques heures. Il concéda enfin à prendre du repos. Lorsqu’il se réveilla de sa courte sieste, le soleil commençait à descendre sur l’horizon, et il ne savait toujours pas où trouver de l’Aulne Argenté.

Weltz aurait su où se procurer ce bois.

Harry repoussa cette pensée et transplana au Chemin de Travers. Il parcourut toutes les boutiques, interrogea des vendeurs, mais personne ne parvint à l’informer. Enfin, une vendeuse chez Fleury et Bott lui indiqua que l’apothicaire vendait de l’écorce d’Aulne Argenté. Harry finit par s’y résoudre et courut supplier le vendeur de lui laisser en acheter avant la fermeture de la boutique. L’homme grommela, mais finit par accepter, lui tendant un ridicule sachet d’écorce contre un prix exorbitant.

Une boule au ventre, Harry essaya de se convaincre que cela ferait tout de même l’affaire, mais il avait bien trop conscience d’avoir trahi la confiance de son ami, même dans la mort.

Lorsqu’il revint à la maison de Dumbledore, ce dernier avait lancé un sort sur le bois pour les rendre secs et cassants. Il lui avait aussi laissé un repas sur la table de la cuisine.

Le corps de son ami se trouvait à l’étage, à quelques mètres de lui, pourtant il n’avait pas la force de le voir. À la place, il monta le bûcher funéraire à la lueur de sa baguette. Il supposait qu’il y avait une façon particulière de faire, d’installer chaque branche, d’organiser les espèces d’arbres, peut-être même tout un rite où tous les proches participaient, mais Weltz ne lui avait pas raconté ces détails, et il dut faire comme il le put.

Il était tard lorsqu’il finit et ce ne fut qu’à ce moment qu’il s’accorda un peu de repos. Il dut s’endormir sur la table de la cuisine car il se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur son épaule. Dumbledore le regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et Harry ne savait s’il imaginait la tristesse qu’il croyait voir dans ses yeux.

« Je vais chercher Weltz », dit-il d’une voix posée.

Harry hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux une fois que le sorcier eut disparu par la porte, avec l’impression d’avoir du sable sec derrière les paupières. Il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, où le jour commençait à poindre. Sa tête était comme compressée dans un étau mais il ne pouvait en vouloir qu’à lui-même de s’être assoupi sur sa chaise.

Dumbledore redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, portant Weltz dans ses bras, ses longs doigts enroulés autour du corps frêle. Le sorcier l’avait vêtu d’une somptueuse robe brodée de couleurs flamboyantes. À cette vue, Harry sentit une colère soudaine et brutale s’emparer de lui. Il tenta de la contenir.

Dumbledore ne savait pas. Il ne le faisait pas intentionnellement. La tradition elfique voulait que le mort soit dépouillé de tout ornement, de tout vêtement, de toute décoration lors de la cérémonie. Ces habits, auxquels Weltz n’avait jamais eu le droit de son vivant, paraissaient désormais être une farce grossière.

Il ne devait pas être en colère contre Dumbledore, pas pour cela, mais il était pourtant incapable de contrôler la rage qui montait en lui. Car Dumbledore ne devrait-il pas savoir ? Il semblait toujours tout connaître, comment pouvait-il être aussi ignorant des coutumes des elfes avant leur asservissement ? Il avait côtoyé son serviteur durant toute sa vie, était-ce possible que ce dernier ne lui ait jamais révélé tout ce qu’il avait dévoilé à Harry ?

Mais le plus puissant sorcier de leur temps ne savait pas tout et peut-être était-ce cela qui le mettait hors de lui. Car il avait cru. Stupidement, il avait cru Dumbledore omniscient. Il avait cru que Weltz vivrait pour toujours. Il avait cru. Stupide, stupide.

Et pourtant, il ravala sa colère, car ce n’était pas le jour, pas le moment, pas alors que Weltz était là, inerte, entre eux deux, attendant de disparaître dans les flammes.

Ils sortirent en silence. Dumbledore déposa le petit elfe dans le bûcher funéraire, entre deux murs de branches, dans une niche qu’avait aménagée Harry.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire à le regarder. Il n’y avait personne d’autre à attendre. Aucun elfe venu saluer une dernière fois leur compagnon, aucun ami, aucune famille. Juste Dumbledore et lui.

Il y aurait dû avoir des danses rythmant le paysage et des chants transcendant l'air. À la place, Dumbledore prit la parole d'un ton solennel.

« Weltzablti, tu as servi ma famille durant des années avec fidélité. Tu l'as toujours aidée, toujours soutenue, dans ses bons comme ses mauvais moments. Pour moi, tu as été bien plus qu'un elfe de maison, tu m'as épaulé, tu as pris sur ton dos une partie de l'encombrante charge qui était mienne. Mes remerciements n'ont jamais été suffisants pour tout ce que tu as accompli pour moi. Tu me manqueras. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces mots sonnaient faux, déplacés. Weltz méritait bien plus que des remerciements.

Dumbledore le regarda, lui demandant silencieusement s’il voulait prendre la parole. Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait rien dire. Il avait refusé de faire ses adieux proprement à son ami lorsqu'il l'aurait dû, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu regarder la vérité en face, mais c'était désormais trop tard. Weltz était mort et aucun mot n'y changerait rien. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'exposer ses sentiments à l'appréciation de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier leva alors sa baguette et les fagots au bas du bûcher s’enflammèrent. Très vite, de longues flammèches vinrent lécher la structure et les branches des multiples essences prirent feu à leur tour.

Totalement immobile, Harry observait les flammes s'enrouler et se contorsionner, hypnotisé par leur danse macabre, ses oreilles bourdonnant des craquements du bois qui éclatait sous la chaleur. L'odeur acre de la fumée le prenait à la gorge, mélangée avec une note douce et sucrée qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Mais cette senteur agréable fut très vite supplantée par celle de la viande rôtie, de la chair brûlée.

À un moment, il avait perdu la fil du temps, quelques notes claires résonnèrent dans le ciel encombré de fumée, douce mélodie du phénix qui apaisa doucement sa colère, remplissant son cœur d’une tristesse plus profonde et plus lointaine.

Une décennie plus tôt, une décennie plus tard, Fumseck chanterait sa dernière mélopée pour dire adieu à son maître. Trop de ses amis, de ses proches, étaient morts et pourtant le seul enterrement auquel il avait assisté était celui de Dumbledore.

Mais Dumbledore était bien vivant à côté de lui et si la peine profonde qu’il ressentait semblait paradoxale avec sa colère, ce n’était que deux aspects d’un même sentiment : abandonné par l’homme sur lequel il n’avait cessé de se reposer, trahi alors qu’il avait en lui une confiance absolue.

N’était-ce pas toujours cela ? Il s’était reposé sans compter sur Weltz. Qui serait le prochain ? Rogue ? Que Merlin l’en garde.

Harry ignorait le temps qu’il fallait à un bûcher pour brûler. Peut-être le feu magique consuma les restes de son ami plus vite que des flammes ordinaires. Lorsqu’il ne resta plus que des braises rougeoyantes et des fragments d’os calcinés, Dumbledore éleva sa baguette. Les restes se retrouvèrent scellés dans une jarre ornée.

Ils remontèrent les ruelles désertes de Godric's Hollow en silence, évitant l'allée principale trop fréquentée. Des souvenirs resurgissaient dans l’esprit de Harry, des émotions d’une autre vie. Bien avant de revenir dans le temps, Hermione à ses côtés, il avait parcouru ces mêmes rues au cœur de l’hiver, à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il se souvenait du choc lorsqu’il avait appris que la famille de Dumbledore avait habité ici, là où ses parents avaient vécu et étaient enterrés, et de la rancœur qui l’avait habité : pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais évoqué ce lien qui les unissait ?

Ces reproches étaient encore présents en lui, découvrait-il. Ces ressentiments qu’il n’avait jamais pu exprimer à son époque car Dumbledore était mort, dans le passé car il refusait de lui parler.

Il tentait en vain de faire taire ses sentiments tumultueux alors qu’ils arrivaient au cimetière. Là, un trou creusé dans la terre meuble les attendait déjà. Dumbledore y fit léviter l'urne et le monticule de terre se déversa par dessus dès qu'elle eut touché le fond. D'un coup de baguette, le directeur fit apparaître une pierre tombale gravée, parfaitement alignée avec ses voisines où les noms des ancêtres de Dumbledore figuraient.

Cela devait être un honneur pour un elfe de maison d'être enterré auprès de ses maîtres, dans un cimetière sorcier, et peut-être même que Weltz aurait été heureux, pourtant cela semblait à Harry impropre, indigne. Il ignorait ce que faisaient les elfes des cendres, encore une lacune qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler, mais il était certain qu'elles n'étaient pas enterrées dans une boite.

Harry inspira profondément. Il devait se calmer, cesser de ressasser cette colère irrationnelle.

Dumbledore pensait bien faire.

Dumbledore pensait toujours bien faire.

Mais Dumbledore pouvait se tromper. Dumbledore s'était trompé et se trompait.

Harry s'éloigna. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour retrouver la tombe de ses parents. En plein jour, sans la crainte d’être attaqué par des Mangemorts, le marbre blanc éclatant semblait moins inquiétant et moins austère.

Il se recueillit un moment, essayant de faire taire la rage flamboyante qui l’étreignait.

Lorsqu’il se décida à partir, il vit que Dumbledore l'attendait à la sortie du cimetière. La silhouette paraissait trop calme, trop sereine, comparée à l’ouragan d'émotions qui tempêtaient sous son crâne.

« Monsieur Potter… »

Sa voix était douce, rassurante, celle qu’il avait connue à Poudlard. Le vieil homme chercha ses mots un instant, le visage grave.

« Pour tout homme sain d'esprit, la mort...

\- Non », le coupa aussitôt Harry en levant la main.

Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait écouter ce conseil maintenant, pas alors que seule la mémoire de Weltz le retenait à grand-peine de laisser éclater la colère qui lui labourait les entrailles. Il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre ces mots, qui lui rappelaient bien trop un autre Dumbledore, d'une autre époque. Un Dumbledore en qui il avait foi, qu'il admirait bien plus qu'il ne craignait, pour sa sagesse, sa force. Un Dumbledore inaltérable, figé dans le temps.

« Non », répéta-t-il avant de transplaner.


	32. Deuils

_– Severus Rogue –_

 

Lorsque Severus revit Harry Potter, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne vint pas lui ouvrir la porte et Severus le trouva à moitié affalé sur son fauteuil, caricature vivante de sa personnalité. Il entra en fronçant le nez, dégoûté par l’odeur rance. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, les assiettes crasseuses disséminées, les quelques bouteilles couchées au sol, l'âtre froid débordant de cendres et l'absence de chats. Lorsque son regard revint se poser sur Potter, ce dernier eut le bon goût de paraître honteux, mais l'expression ne dura pas, très vite remplacée par une indifférence qui mit Severus hors de lui. Il contrôla pourtant l’émotion aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

Severus n’était pas venu depuis des semaines. Il avait laissé au jeune homme le temps nécessaire pour faire son deuil. Il n'était pas la présence dont avait besoin Potter, il n'avait aucun réconfort à apporter, rien qui ne pourrait le soulager de ce chagrin. Il savait que trop bien l’inutilité de paroles galvaudées. Comment pourrait-il l'aider alors qu'il échouait à se dépêtrer de ses propres démons ? Comment arriverait-il à écouter Potter épancher sa peine pour un elfe de maison, alors que lui, Severus Rogue, avait perdu les deux seules personnes qui avaient jamais compté dans sa vie ? Un simple elfe de maison. Il ne comprenait pas et son incompréhension ne pourrait rien d'autre que le blesser.

Il ne voulait pas meurtrir Potter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais il s’était trompé et il regrettait maintenant son choix.

Lorsque sa mère était morte, seule la haine pour son père l'avait maintenu à flot, avant que celle-ci ne lui soit volée. Et lorsque Lily... Lorsque Lily avait été assassinée, Dumbledore lui avait laissé du temps, seul, puis il était venu, et l'avait tiré de sa torpeur, l'avait forcé à vivre.

C'était son tour désormais d’accomplir cette tâche. Il n’était certainement pas la bonne personne pour cela, mais il était malheureusement aussi la seule.

« Potter, debout. »

L'appelé le regarda d'un œil morne cerclé de noir derrière ses lunettes. Ses cheveux sales lui tombaient sur le visage, plus longs que dans ses souvenirs, et quelques poils parsemaient ses joues - Potter était toujours presque imberbe, Severus l'avait remarqué lors de sa convalescence - signe qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis des jours.

Severus le prit à bras le corps pour le redresser, sentant ses côtes sous ses doigts, pinçant les lèvres face à l'odeur de sueur qui l'assaillit. Changeant ses plans, il le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là seulement Potter sembla reprendre conscience, se dégageant de son étreinte avec un sursaut d'indignation d’être transporté ainsi. Le maître de potion le laissa là pour redonner un peu d'ordre dans le salon, mais lorsqu'il revint dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, assis sur le rabat des toilettes, apathique. Severus n’eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver la remarque la plus blessante qu’il puisse imaginer.

« Dois-je vraiment le dire ? demanda-t-il avec sa grimace la plus méprisante avant de continuer. Ton elfe aurait honte de toi s’il te voyait ainsi. »

Potter se redressa enfin à ces paroles, le pointant d'un doigt agressif, son visage trop pâle déformé par la colère.

« Je t'interdis de... »

Mais même pour crier il manquait de force et sa main retomba, sa colère soufflée comme une bougie.

« Va te doucher », ordonna Severus de son ton le plus professoral.

À son grand soulagement, Harry hocha vaguement la tête et finit par lui obéir, ôtant ses vêtements avec des gestes mécaniques. Severus se détourna, et quelques instants plus tard, il entendait le ruissellement de l'eau. Il retourna dans la cuisine nettoyer à coups de baguette le désordre ambiant. Il ne trouva presque rien à manger, un morceau de pain rassis et des restes brûlés dans une casserole. Il entassa les bouteilles vides dans un coin avant de les faire disparaître. Potter avait dû boire les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que sa réserve soit épuisée, et n’avait pas trouvé la force de sortir pour en acheter. Il était de toute évidence resté cloîtré dans sa chaumière depuis l'enterrement.

Severus fit le tour de la propriété. Potter avait, dans un instant de lucidité, laissé l'enclos aux poules ouvert. Les gallinacés avaient dû trouver la réserve de grains, car celle-ci était vide, et picoraient désormais dans la prairie. Il supposait qu'elles rentraient dans l'enclos le soir et que les sorts de protection contre les nuisibles fonctionnaient toujours, malgré la porte ouverte, car il semblait n’en manquer aucune.

Un rapide sort lui permit de prendre cinq œufs encore frais. Tandis que les œufs cuisaient, Severus rassembla en un seul paquet les feuilles éparpillées sur la table. Tachées, gondolées, elles étaient recouvertes de l’écriture de Potter, encore plus brouillonne que ce à quoi il était habitué. Certaines étaient lisibles, mais la plupart n'était qu'un alignement de pattes de mouches. Potter entra dans la pièce et Severus reposa lentement les notes, pris sur le fait de mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Pourtant, il ne lut aucune colère sur le visage de son compagnon. Potter se contenta de récupérer les pages et, contre toute attente, s'expliqua avec un haussement d'épaule.

« J'ai voulu mettre par écrit tout ce qu'il m'avait appris sur les elfes de maison. Il... Il était l'un des derniers possesseurs de ce savoir et... Je ne veux pas que ce soit parti avec lui... »

Potter avait beau avoir adopté un ton peu concerné, Severus n'était pas dupe. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et retourna surveiller les œufs. Potter était sur le point de fondre en larmes et il ne voulait pas voir cela.

Il ne parvint à lui faire avaler que quelque bouchées, mais Severus prit cela comme une petite victoire. Il paraissait déjà en meilleure forme maintenant qu’il s’était lavé, sa peau avait repris quelques couleurs.

« Il faut faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux », décida Severus.

Aussitôt, le visage de son compagnon se décomposa. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à parler, avant de dire d'un ton tremblant :

« C'était Weltz qui me les coupait... »

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler s'échappèrent finalement. C'était chaotique, une grimace déformant ses traits, ses mains recouvrant ses yeux déjà rougis. Severus se détourna pudiquement, un sentiment insoutenable au fond de l'estomac. Lorsqu’il revint avec une paire de ciseaux, les larmes s'étaient légèrement taries. Potter renifla longuement tandis que son compagnon s'occupait de ses cheveux. C’était la première qu’il coupait les cheveux de quelqu’un, mais Severus estima qu’il ne s’en tirait pas trop mal.

« Ça conviendra », concéda-t-il en passant une main dans la tignasse du jeune homme pour faire tomber les dernières mèches.

Potter se figea, le corps tendu, et Severus fit de même. C'était la première fois que Severus le touchait depuis le décès de l'elfe de maison. Il retint un soupir, et sans plus y réfléchir, il combla la distance qui les séparait et le prit contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Son compagnon ne réagit pas immédiatement mais enfin il sortit de l’apathie morbide dans laquelle il se complaisait. Il répondit à l’étreinte, s’accrochant à lui avec force, ses doigts agrippés au tissu, sa joue pressée contre son torse. Il pleura de nouveau, sur sa robe, sur sa chemise, et peut-être même essuya-t-il son nez dessus, mais Severus ne se déroba pas. Quand le jeune homme sembla s'être calmé, Severus le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où il l'allongea. Ils se glissèrent tous deux sous les draps et Potter finit par s'endormir, fermement collé contre lui.

Les jours suivant passèrent étrangement. Severus ne pouvait passer ses journées avec Potter, il avait toujours ses cours à assurer, mais il venait plusieurs fois par jour, lorsque ses pauses le lui permettaient. Il lui apportait à manger, car Potter était incapable de se nourrir par lui-même, et il lui tenait compagnie la nuit. Ils parlaient peu. Severus n’avait aucun mot de réconfort à offrir, seule sa présence constante.

Tout le jour durant, Harry remplissait des carnets entiers d'informations sur les elfes de maison, réécrivant encore et encore les mêmes détails, comme s'il craignait que l'un d'eux disparaissent. Ce comportement compulsif semblait être la seule chose qui le maintenait encore lucide.

Severus ne savait que penser. Potter était solide, il le savait, pourtant c’était comme si tous les coups qui n’étaient pas parvenus à l’abattre avant retombaient soudainement sur lui.

Plus d’une fois, il se retint d’utiliser la Legilimancie pour savoir ce qu’il se passait dans son esprit, ou pour apaiser ses émotions. Mais même dans cet état de faiblesse, il n’était pas sûr de parvenir à percer les défenses du jeune homme sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, et ce n’était pas le moment de se battre avec lui.

Il lui fallait être patient.

 

_–_ _Harry Potter –_         

 

Pendant quelques jours, Harry avait haï le monde entier. Il était rentré dans sa chaumière et s’y était enfermé, sa bouche avide tournée vers les quelques bouteilles d’alcool que renfermaient ses placards, sans croire un instant qu’elles l’aideraient à apaiser son chagrin, mais les vidant malgré tout. Haïssant le monde entier. Dumbledore plus particulièrement, mais qu'importe la personne qui aurait frappé à sa porte, il aurait déversé sa rage sur lui.

Mais personne n'était venu et sa colère s'était peu à peu dégonflée, le laissant soudainement vide de toutes émotions. Parfois, il pensait aux sportifs du cours de boxe thaïlandaise ; à Leah, son professeur, à Bob, le gardien et aux quelques-uns dont il appréciait la compagnie. Mais si, pendant quelques instants, il ressentait l'envie de les revoir, le sentiment ne restait pas. À quoi bon ?

Il était en dehors de son temps, mais pas en dehors du temps. La vie continuait, et la mort aussi. Des évènements dont il ignorait tout se produisaient. Il s'était tant concentré sur la décennie où il avait vécu - vivrait - dans le monde sorcier qu'il avait négligé l'impact des années la précédant.

Rogue était une valeur sûre. La véracité de cette affirmation lui apparut quelques jours après le retour de l'homme. Celui-ci dormait à ses côtés, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l’oreiller. Même dans son sommeil, son visage ne paraissait pas tout à fait détendu. Harry savait qu'il ne somnolait que d'un œil pour veiller sur lui.

Les années passaient et Severus ressemblait de plus en plus au professeur Rogue qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Physiquement, tout au moins, car il lui était désormais impossible de concilier la vision de l'homme qui l'avait tenu entre ses bras toute la soirée et celle du maître de potion qui l'avait méprisé des années durant.

Il l’avait connu dans ses pires comme dans ses meilleurs moments.

Il connaissait chacune de ses humeurs, bonnes comme mauvaises. Il l’avait vu le matin après une nuit blanche et l’après-midi au réveil d’une sieste improvisée dans l’un de ses fauteuils. Il avait connu son expression ouverte durant l’extase et ses traits implacables lorsqu'il combattait.

Il connaissait sa mauvaise humeur, il savait comment la désamorcer et quand ne pas lui parler. D’un point de vue théorique bien sûr, car il avait son propre caractère et ce n’était pas aussi simple. Il l'avait entendu pester, parfois à raison, souvent non. Il connaissait le pouvoir de ses mots, avec quelle cruauté il savait les manier. Il connaissait ses faiblesses aussi, comme le blesser irrémédiablement, pincer les cordes de la culpabilité, déterrer ses vieux démons.

Surtout, il avait percé son plus grand secret, celui qu'il avait protégé le plus farouchement, masqué sous des couches de regards méprisants et de remarques blessantes. Severus était humain, et tout aussi vulnérable qu’un autre être humain aux sentiments plus doux. Et qu'il considère que sa capacité d'aimer fût sa plus grande honte et sa plus grande faiblesse n'y changeait rien. Severus était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas égoïste. Il s'inquiétait. Il tenait à lui.

Et pourtant, c'était le même homme, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il reconnaissait tous les travers qu'il avait haïs chez son professeur de potion. Mais il était incapable de ne pas voir tout le reste. Cela ne compensait pas. Cela n'excusait pas. Ce n'était même pas la question. Rogue était un ensemble qu'il ne pouvait démêler, et il prenait tout.

Il ignorait toujours quelle serait l’allégeance de Rogue dans la guerre qui arrivait. Le doute resterait jusqu’à ce que les évènements se produisent, se reproduisent mais jusqu'à ce jour, au moins, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il pouvait se reposer sur lui.

Il ne devait pas. Il se devait d’être fort. La seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter était lui-même. Pourtant une part détachée de lui savait que là, maintenant, Rogue était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de sombrer définitivement. Il n’avait pas réagi ainsi lorsque Cédric était mort. Lorsque Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks étaient morts. Quelle ironie que ce fut le décès le plus naturel, le moins violent, qui le jette ainsi à terre.

Après la mort de Cédric, il avait été envoyé chez les Dursley, cloisonné pour sa propre sécurité. Il avait dû faire face à ses cauchemars seul, affronter nuit après nuit la silhouette de Cédric tombant, encore et encore, frappé par le sortilège de mort.

Après la mort de Sirius, il était encore une fois retourné dans le simulacre de famille qui était la sienne, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. La solitude l’avait presque rendu fou et sa colère s’était dirigée contre tous ceux qui ne partageaient pas son sort, sa peine. Il avait été détestable avec Ron et Hermione, qui l’avaient pourtant si bien soutenu. Ils avaient toujours été là pour l’épauler.

Et lorsque Dumbledore était mort… Encore une fois, il avait connu cet enfermement forcé, entouré des personnes qui pouvaient le moins comprendre ce qu’il vivait.

Mais à chaque fois, on l’avait extrait de cette isolation un mois plus tard et comme réinjecté dans la vie. Les évènements avaient repris leur course précipitée, sans qu’il n’ait le temps de s’appesantir sur ces pertes, sur sa douleur.

Cette fois, Weltz était mort et personne ne l’avait enfermé pour sa sécurité. Il s’était créé sa propre prison et personne ne serait là pour l’en sortir. Il était le seul à décider lorsqu’il retournerait vivre, aucun événement ne le tirerait de sa coquille de deuil, pas avant des années.

Il n’avait pas d’obligation, il pouvait s’enterrer vivant s’il le voulait. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’aurait voulu Weltz, ni Sirius – lui qui aurait tout donné pour récupérer sa liberté -, ni Dumbledore. Et lui non plus.

« J’ai vécu dans la rue, pendant six mois. »

Il était tard lorsque Harry prononça ces paroles, deux heures du matin, peut-être trois. Il avait perdu le compte, étendu dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. À ses côtés, Rogue dormait par intermittence, incapable de s’endormir profondément lorsque Harry lui-même ne sombrait pas. Il le vit bouger et se tourner légèrement vers lui :

« Quand ? »

Son murmure rauque porta dans le silence nocturne de la pièce.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé à cette époque. Dumbledore a voulu m’enfermer, pour le bien de tous, mais je me suis enfui.

\- Où ?

\- Londres. Je ne sais pas où exactement, j’avais perdu tout repère. »

L’obscurité poussait aux confessions. C’était toujours plus simple de ne pas voir le visage de Rogue.

« Je n’avais pas ma baguette, pas d’argent, et personne vers qui me tourner.

\- Il y avait toujours Dumbledore. »

Un sourire fatigué étira les lèvres de Harry. Rogue, entre tous, savait à quel point cette option lui aurait coûté, et lui avait coûté. Il s’était tourné vers Dumbledore après la mort de ses parents, car il savait que la cicatrice que portait désormais le petit Harry Potter l’identifierait. Et le directeur l’avait pris sous son aile.

« C’est Weltz qui m’a préparé cette maison, continua le jeune homme après un long silence. Sous les ordres de Dumbledore, peut-être, mais il a tenu à tout faire lui-même. Pour moi.

\- Un lieu où tu serais en sécurité. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Mais tu as de nouveau ta baguette, dit Rogue d’une voix lente. Et une chouette qui te retrouvera où que tu ailles. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Sans qu’il ait besoin de le formuler clairement, Rogue avait compris une peur profonde qui le travaillait, inconsciemment, et qui refaisait surface avec la disparation de Weltz.

C’était la première fois qu’il admettait à haute voix que cette expérience dans la rue l’avait profondément marqué. Cela lui semblait indigne, affreusement banal après toutes les horreurs qui avaient scandé sa vie, pourtant c’était la réalité, et il n’avait pas à en avoir honte. Il y avait quelque chose de salvateur à formuler ses démons.

« Rien ne me retient ici, reprit Harry, comme pour se convaincre.

\- Qu'est ce qui te retenait avant ? »

\- Moi, dit-il avec un sourire amer. Je me suis fait ma propre prison, avec mes peurs. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps... La... »

Sa gorge se noua. Les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. Mais il le devait, pour Weltz. C’était ce que l’elfe de maison avait essayé de lui faire comprendre durant ses dernières semaines.

« Chacun voit son heure venir, tôt ou tard. Mais là, j'ai encore du temps devant moi, j'ai cette chance, je le sais, alors je devrais en faire quelque chose. Quelque chose dont j'ai envie, pour moi, qui me rende heureux. »

C’était comme ouvrir une fenêtre et laisser soudainement la lueur du jour baigner son visage, aveuglant et chaleureux. Le nœud dans son ventre était toujours là, mais il sentit soudainement une énergie nouvelle se répandre en lui. Cette énergie qui l’avait déserté ces dernières semaines, le laissant apathique, affluait désormais en lui, le remplissant d’envies et de désirs.

Quelques instants plus tôt, il ignorait ce qui le rendrait heureux, mais il était maintenant étourdi d’idées. Le monde entier s’offrait à lui, tous ces lieux qu’il avait tant eu envie de visiter lorsqu’il était enfant, aperçus dans ces magazines de voyage qu’il feuilletait en secret dans son placard, les parcs d’attraction, les plages lumineuses, les villes animées. Bien sûr il aurait voulu les découvrir avec Ron et Hermione, et Ginny, mais l’un n’empêchait pas l’autre.

Harry roula sur le côté pour faire face à son compagnon. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et l’observait dans la pénombre. Harry franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur visage pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Les lèvres de Rogue étaient douces, embrassant avec lenteur mais, parmi toutes les choses dont Harry avait soudainement envie, il y avait aussi l’homme à ses côtés. Il l’embrassa avec plus de détermination, prenant ses joues entre ses mains, se redressant pour s’asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il s’immobilisa quelques instants lorsqu’il fut au-dessus de lui, pour lui laisser le temps de l’envoyer balader s’il ne voulait pas de lui, mais Rogue se contenta de le regarder avec son regard perçant, les lèvres légèrement écartées, rougies par leur baiser, et lorsque Harry se baissa pour souder à nouveau leur bouche, la main de Rogue glissa aussitôt dans ses cheveux tandis qu’une autre se faufilait sous ses vêtements.

Cette nuit, Harry dormit pour la première fois d’un sommeil profond. Lorsqu’il se réveilla, l’énergie qui l’avait assailli ne l’avait pas quitté. Il attendit que Rogue parte pour empaqueter ses affaires. Il n’y avait pas un instant à perdre, il avait déjà trop attendu. Les murs de sa chaumière l’oppressaient, non plus protecteurs mais étouffants.

Il avait peu à organiser, peu à ranger. Il mit en sécurité ses notes sur les elfes de maison, se promettant de les classer et de les réécrire plus tard. Il rendit ses poules à la fermière du village d'à côté, honteux de s'en être si mal occupé ces dernières semaines. Il laissa sa chouette sortir et chercha l’appeau qui lui permettrait de l’appeler. Ce n’était pas Hedwige, et il craignait qu’elle ne parvienne pas à le retrouver où qu’il aille, mais elle ferait l’affaire.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Il était un sorcier, il pourrait se débrouiller.

Rogue arriva en fin d'après-midi, encore vêtu de ses robes professorales. Harry l’attendait sur le pas de la porte, son sac posé contre le mur, un gros chat roux tapi dans l’herbe. Rogue s’arrêta net en le voyant, avisant d'un rapide coup d’œil le sac à dos.

« Tu vas quelque part ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Je… commença Harry avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Je pars. Il le faut.

\- Tu t’en vas alors que… »

Rogue pinça les lèvres, ravalant les mots qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Quelle que soit la nature du reproche, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas eu la force d’y répondre. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa nouvelle énergie à se disputer avec lui.

« Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas attendre quelques jours ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Tu es encore…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, s’agaça Harry en le coupant. Je dois partir, je ne peux plus être ici. C’est le seul moyen pour que je m’en sorte. »

Rogue pinça une nouvelle fois les lèvres, se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire serrée. Harry se trémoussa d’un pied sur l’autre, cherchant que dire. Il ne voulait pas partir en étant en mauvais termes avec Rogue.

« C’est un adieu, donc ? » demanda enfin le professeur de potion avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Harry ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire devant le ton dramatique de son compagnon. Un simple éclat de rire, bref mais sincère, le premier depuis des semaines.

« Seulement un au revoir, j’ai encore beaucoup à faire ici. »

Harry sourit ironiquement. Tant de choses l’attendaient dans le futur. Mais il avait encore quelques années devant lui. Quelques années qui n’appartenaient qu’à lui. Il continua :

« Je vais revenir. Et je t’enverrai du courrier, si tu daignes répondre à mes lettres ! »

Rogue émit un son qui ne l’engageait en rien, pourtant il semblait légèrement plus détendu, ses épaules moins raides :

« Une vraie teigne, impossible de s’en défaire, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! »

L’échange paraissait forcé, mais ils étaient tous les deux gênés. Que devait-il faire ? Le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, l'embrasser ? À la place, il glissa son sac sur son dos et marcha lentement jusqu'aux limites de sa propriété. Rogue le suivit, silencieux.

Enfin, Harry se tourna vers lui et ils se firent face, à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus Rogue depuis des semaines. Ses cernes étaient plus marqués, et il supposait que c'était de sa faute si l'homme n'avait guère dormi ces derniers temps. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond encadraient son visage pâle, inchangé, et Harry eut soudainement un élan d'affection pour ce pilier qu'était devenu Rogue dans sa vie. Il s'était accroché à lui, et se servait désormais de lui pour rebondir.

Sans réfléchir, il avança d'un pas et prit sa mâchoire en coupe pour l'embrasser. Son compagnon répondit au baiser avec quelques secondes de retard. Lorsque Harry s'éloigna, un sourire sincère se propagea sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis trop longtemps :

« Merci. Vraiment. »

Sans laisser le malaise s'éterniser, il transplana.

 


	33. Artus

**Artus**

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Au fil des ans, Severus avait peu à peu pris ses habitudes.

Sa position de professeur à Poudlard était confortable. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait méprisé le fou qui aurait eu le culot de suggérer une telle idée.

Il n'appréciait pas réellement l’enseignement, mais il s'en accommodait la plupart du temps. De temps à autre, un élève particulièrement brillant attirait son attention et si ces quelques découvertes ne compensaient pas la nullité crasse du reste des étudiants, elles avaient l'avantage de le garder de l'ennui.

Il n'était pas ami avec ses collègues, loin de là, mais leur présence ne l'irritait plus autant que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Dumbledore était toujours le même sorcier, puissant et dangereux. C'était pourtant facile à oublier, ne voyant alors plus que le directeur extravagant, s’exaspérant tout juste face à ses lubies. Il s’amusait presque de sa rivalité avec Minerva. Il tolérait les autres professeurs, discutaient avec eux et sans chercher leur compagnie, il appréciait leur présence. Même les ragots de Filius et Pomona ne parvenaient plus qu'à l'agacer légèrement.

Et, lors d'une journée particulièrement éprouvante, il savait qu'il pouvait s'éclipser après le dîner pour rejoindre Potter. Il avait ce lieu, cet espace, pour respirer, pour se relâcher, pour être lui-même.

Il avait une routine confortable.

Puis, Potter avait tout bouleversé. En un sens, c’était la faute de Severus : il avait tenu pour acquis ces soirées passées en sa compagnie. Mais le jeune homme était parti et son absence laissait désormais un vide dans ses journées. Un vide au goût amer, insatisfaisant. Un vide que son esprit comblait en réflexions monomaniaques. Potter obsédait ses pensées.

Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser s’en aller. Il était encore trop instable pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il semblait être persuadé qu’il avait besoin de quitter son environnement familier pour guérir, mais Severus n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter. Potter était prompt aux décisions stupides, à l’action inconsidérée. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas essayé de le retenir ? Il savait comment il aurait pu le convaincre de rester. Cent arguments lui étaient venus lorsqu’il l’avait vu sur le pas de sa porte avec son sac, pourtant il s’était tu.

Les semaines passaient, sans nouvelle de lui. Aucune des lettres promises n’arriva.

Il imaginait le pire. Il pouvait s'être passé n'importe quoi. Le matin, il guettait avec inquiétude le vol des hiboux et ses collègues avaient pris l'habitude de l'éviter en ces moments. L’inquiétude le rendait plus acerbe et colérique. Il savait que les autres professeurs avaient remarqué quelque chose, Minerva notamment lui jetait des regards en coin, un air soucieux sur le visage, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en préoccuper.

« Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées », lui dit un jour Filius en lui tapotant le bras.

Severus se dégagea sèchement en lui lançant un regard noir. À partir de ce jour, il prit garde de masquer plus habilement ses émotions. Quels stupides ragots ses collègues inventaient-ils ?

La première lettre arriva enfin et Severus se retint de se jeter dessus. Il attendit d'être dans ses quartiers pour la lire. Elle contenait en soit peu d'information - Potter semblait être en France et tout allait bien - mais le soulagement l'envahit.

Potter allait bien. Potter était en vie. Severus lui répondit, se retenant de l'exhorter à lui envoyer plus souvent du courrier. Par la suite, plusieurs lettres suivirent, à quelques semaines d'intervalle, d’Italie, de Hongrie et de Bulgarie.

« Y a-t-il un seul pays en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne où les voitures roulent à gauche ? lui écrivit un jour Potter. Impossible de m’y habituer, ça me colle une peur bleue. La Grande-Bretagne me manque un peu parfois, surtout l'Écosse. Enfin, pas tant que ça, c'est surtout... »

Les mots suivant avaient été raturés plusieurs fois, sans que Severus ne parvienne à déchiffrer ce que Potter n'avait pas voulu lui dire. La lettre continuait :

« Je pourrais revenir pour les vacances de Pâques, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Severus attendit quelques jours avant de lui répondre.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la station internationale de Portoloin, au cœur de Londres, à quelques rues du Ministère de la Magie. Le lieu était bondé, des sorciers et sorcières de tous les horizons se pressant dans le hall, les yeux levés cherchant les panneaux indiquant les différentes salles de Portoloins, de cheminées ou de Transplanage, trainant des bagages plus ou moins volumineux. Une femme le bouscula alors qu’elle poussait devant elle un grand chariot portant la mention « Royaume-Uni », rempli de ce qui semblait être des ordures, bottes trouées, boîtes de conserve, chapeaux délavés, mais qui étaient probablement des Portoloins en transit.

Severus le vit en premier passer les grandes portes ouvragées, son sac sur son dos, le regard perdu alors qu’il scrutait la foule autour de lui.

Severus se détendit. Potter était là. Potter allait bien.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé, mais pas d'une façon chaotique et maladive, comme la dernière fois où il l’avait vu. Même d’aussi loin, il savait que ses cernes n’étaient pas aussi marqués que lorsqu’il l’avait quitté. Leur regard se croisa et le visage du Gryffondor s’illumina d’un sourire franc et sincère.

Severus resta où il était en observant le jeune homme s’approcher de lui à grands pas. Sa démarche était assurée, presque pressée. Il était peu habillé, et son t-shirt contrastait avec les capes que tous les sorciers portaient autour de lui, mais Severus était satisfait de constater qu’il n’était pas excessivement maigre.

« Quel monde ! furent ses premières paroles. J’ai cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais !

\- Nous sommes samedi matin le premier jour des vacances. À quoi t’attendais-tu ? grommela-t-il.

\- Ah ! Quel sens de l’accueil ! Mais, ne restons pas là. Il paraît que leurs voitures roulent à gauche ici, je dois voir ça de mes propres yeux ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil en l’entraînant par le coude.

Severus dégagea son bras, mais avec moins de brusquerie qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

Cet idiot lui avait manqué.

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire alors qu’ils marchaient côte à côte sur les trottoirs de Londres. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des mois, comment étaient-ils censés se comporter ? Mais avant que le malaise ne s’installe, Potter prit la parole. D’un ton joyeux, il commenta les bâtiments devant lesquels ils passaient, observant autour de lui comme s’il venait à Londres pour la première fois, lui demanda des nouvelles de Poudlard, lui raconta des parties de son voyage.

« Tu savais que seul le Royaume-Uni utilise des objets usagés comme Portoloin ? En Bulgarie, ils ont des sortes de disques en métal où ils gravent la destination, comme ça tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper. Je ne te dis pas comment on a l’air bête quand on arrive de Londres avec un vieux ballon tout dégonflé. En France, ils ont de longues baguettes en bois avec une sorte de grelot au bout et… »

Et ainsi parlait Potter, avec enthousiasme, lui rapportant toutes ces petites différences avec leur pays, et Severus écoutait, hochant la tête de temps à autre, relevant un détail, souvent avec sarcasme. Plusieurs fois, Potter commença ses phrases par « Tu devrais goûter ce… » ou « Il faut que tu voies comment ils… » et si d’une certaine façon Severus ressentait du regret de ne pas avoir pu accompagner Potter dans ses voyages, il savait que tout ceci n’était pas pour lui. Il n’avait pas la capacité qu'avait Potter de s’émerveiller face aux absurdités des autres cultures. Severus était très bien avec sa façon de voir le monde. Les excentricités des autres l’agaçaient.

Lily. Lily avait observé le monde avec ces yeux émerveillés. Il se rappelait d’elle – quel âge avait-elle ? neuf ans, dix ? – courant vers lui dans sa robe crème, un livre entre les mains. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’il y avait dans ce livre, juste que son père était parti en voyage et le lui avait rapporté. La langue leur était inconnue, mais les pages étaient richement illustrées. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures sous leur arbre, Lily lui pointant tel ou tel détail qui avait attiré son attention d’une voix surexcitée, ces lettres qui n’existaient pas dans leur alphabet, ces vêtements improbables, ces maisons bizarres.

Severus n’avait rien trouvé d’extraordinaire à ce livre. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que cet après-midi ne finisse jamais, car il n’avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit d’aussi fascinant que cette passion débordante.

Leurs pas les conduisirent jusqu’à un parc où la faim les poussa à s’asseoir devant un snack. Potter s’était légèrement calmé, comme si la fatigue du voyage en Portoloin et l’attente entre deux transferts l’avaient rattrapé. Soudain, une expression de choc passa sur son visage. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés derrière son épaule, et Severus se retint de se retourner.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l’ancien Mangemort aussitôt en alerte, effleurant sa baguette du bout des doigts.

- Rogue, dit-il lentement, tu crois au destin ?

\- N’avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation ?

\- Non, pas ce destin-là. Le destin, comme un hasard qui a une probabilité de une sur des millions de se réaliser et qui pourtant arrive. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il finit par jeter discrètement un coup d’œil derrière son épaule pour voir ce que Potter fixait avec incrédulité. À première vue, il ne remarqua rien de notable. Des promeneurs qui profitait de cet inespéré jour de beau temps, des joggers, un jeune couple d’amoureux, un gamin faisant un caprice en se brisant les cordes vocales, attirant sur lui les coups d’œil gênés ou agacés des autres passants.

L’enfant attira son attention bien malgré lui. Une grande femme maigre vêtue d’une robe en coton, sûrement sa mère, tentait de le tirer par la main, sans succès. Son visage l’interpela mais il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Un homme massif à la moustache développée, son mari probablement, s’approcha du garçon, engoncé dans un large pantacourt et un t-shirt publicitaire, essayant de le faire taire.

La femme éleva le ton et sa voix stridente parvint jusqu’à Severus, qui subitement la reconnut.

Ces cheveux noirs si différents de ceux de sa sœur. Cette allure hautaine. Cette voix perçante.

Pétunia Evans. La sœur de Lily. La tante de Harry Potter.

Alors, il le chercha du regard et enfin l’aperçut.

Harry Potter trottait derrière son oncle, à quelques pas. Il paraissait minuscule à côté de l’autre garçon, son t-shirt trop grand baillant à son cou. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés d’épis et retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front.

« C’est toi et ta famille, murmura Severus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, bégaya Potter. Je veux dire, je ne les accompagnais _jamais_ lorsqu’ils allaient à Londres, ou au parc ou où que ce soit. Ils me confiaient toujours à la voisine… Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu’elle ne pouvait pas cette fois-ci, je ne me rappelle plus si… »

Mais Severus ne l’écoutait plus. Il était fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il se leva. Il ne prêta pas attention à Potter derrière lui qui lui sifflait de rester où il était.

Toute son attention était concentrée sur le petit Harry. Il était discret et silencieux, regardant tout ce qui l’entourait avec avidité. Pendant un bref instant, l’enfant tourna son regard vers lui et là, malgré les lunettes rafistolées d’un morceau de sparadrap, Severus reconnut Lily.

C’était la même forme, la même couleur, mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas de la même lueur éblouissante que ceux de la jeune fille et ce fût cette étincelle manquante qui le poussa à s’approcher.

« Dudley, arrête de pleurer, disait Pétunia. Tu auras une glace à la maison.

\- Je veux celles-ci ! » s’égosilla l’enfant, prenant une teinte cramoisie.

De sa petite main potelée, sans lâcher le ballon à l’effigie d’un quelconque héros pour enfant, il pointait du doigt un marchand de glace. Pétunia cessa de s’arc-bouter pour faire bouger son enfant et céda. Le couple, suivit des deux enfants, se dirigea vers la queue, tandis que l’homme moustachu répondait aux coups d’œil qu’on lui lançait par un rire embarrassé :

« Il sait ce qu’il veut, ce petit bonhomme ! »

Lorsque leur tour arriva, le gamin grassouillet s’était calmé et Pétunia avait sorti son porte-monnaie. Le petit Harry s’était approché du stand, ses grands yeux regardant avec fascination les glaces de toutes les couleurs. Mais alors qu’il posait les mains sur la vitre pour mieux regarder, le mari de Pétunia lui donna une taloche sur la tête.

« Combien de boules ? demanda la vendeuse avec un sourire charmant.

\- Une, dit Pétunia avec une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, effet aussitôt gâché par son fils.

\- Trois, déclara-t-il impérieusement.

\- Une seule, mon Dudlinouchet adoré !

\- Trois, répéta-t-il et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, signe d’une nouvelle crise imminente.

\- D’accord, trois, dit Pétunia à la vendeuse en souriant telle la mère la plus heureuse du monde.

\- Vanille, chocolat, caramel », s’exclama Dudley, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le cornet prêt, la marchande au large tablier le tendit au gamin avant de se tourner vers le second enfant :

« Et pour ce petit là, qu’est ce que ça sera ?

\- Rien », coupa l’homme joufflu sans laisser le temps à Harry d’ouvrir la bouche.

Une lueur d’espoir avait jailli quelques instants sur son visage : elle disparut aussitôt. Le garçon ne protesta pas face à cette injustice. Il baissa les yeux au sol sans un mot.

Ce n’était pas ce que Lily aurait voulu pour son enfant. Ce n’était pas ce que Harry Potter méritait comme enfance.

Severus avança et, de sa voix la plus doucereuse, dit à l’oreille de l’homme :

« Je crois qu’il veut une glace, lui aussi. »

L’homme sursauta et se retourna, le visage rougeaud, un double menton se formant sous le coup de la colère.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? Personne n’a à me dire comment élever cet enfant ! 

\- Vraiment ? » murmura Severus et ce simple mot chuchoté eut plus d’effet que la tirade outrée de Vernon.

Derrière lui, Pétunia avait brusquement pâli. Elle le reconnaissait. Bien sûr qu’elle le reconnaissait. Elle l’avait tant haï, car il était un sorcier comme sa sœur, car il était différent d’elle. Elle posa une de ses mains squelettiques sur le bras de son mari avant de se retourner vers la vendeuse.

« Une autre glace, s’il vous plaît.

\- Combien de boules ? demanda la jeune femme, cachant sa confusion derrière son masque de vendeuse aimable.

\- Une seu- » Pétunia se reprit. « Trois… Trois. »

Le gros moustachu voulut protester mais un regard de sa femme sembla le dissuader. À moins que ce ne fut la couleur de sa peau presque aussi blanche que sa robe ? À côté, les deux enfants regardaient la scène avec fascination. Harry ne semblait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait et même l’autre avait délaissé sa glace quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

« Quels parfums ? »

Le petit Harry sembla soudainement paniqué. Il jeta un regard affolé à l’éventail de choix qui s’offrait à lui puis à la glace de l’autre garçon, et sans plus réfléchir, il bégaya :

« Vanille, chocolat, caramel. »

Le gamin ne savait-il pas quelles saveurs choisir pour prendre ainsi les mêmes que son cousin ? Sans le vouloir, Severus vint effleurer l’esprit du petit. Et il vit, dans la confusion de son cerveau, que le gosse ignorait à quel goût correspondait la plupart des couleurs et était bien trop effrayé pour demander.

Il se saisit néanmoins avec émerveillement du cornet que la dame lui tendait. L’homme grogna :

« Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ?

\- Euh… Merci ! » s’écria-t-il, incertain.

Mais déjà, il n’avait d’yeux que pour la glace qu’il tenait à deux mains, pour être sûr de ne pas la faire tomber. Ces yeux qui brillaient d’une joie simple, pure. Ces yeux émeraude, si éblouissants, si vivants, retrouvant un peu de l’innocence tranquille de l’enfance.

Voilà, c’était ce regard. Celui de Lily.

Pétunia, toujours aussi pâle, s’empressa d’emmener toute sa famille plus loin, jetant un dernier regard craintif dans sa direction. Ses épaules se décrispèrent légèrement lorsqu’elle vit que Severus ne la suivait pas. Il observa le groupe s’éloigner et quitter le parc précipitamment, le moustachu demandant des explications à voix basse, Pétunia secouant la tête, le gamin potelé s’agrippant à la robe de sa mère, et le petit Harry, derrière,

Severus s’en retourna à pas lents et s’assit de nouveau en face de Potter. Celui-ci le regardait d’un air stupéfait, la bouche ouverte.

« Sans commentaire », grogna Severus.

Il ne voulait pas que Potter s’imagine qu’il était intervenu pour lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l’avait fait. Encore une de ces fois où son esprit ne contrôlait plus tout à fait son corps. Mais ce regard… Ce regard… Il vendrait son âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres encore une fois pour pouvoir le voir de nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Potter qui semblait toujours sous le choc de la surprise.

Il ne put s’empêcher de fixer ses yeux, de la même forme que ceux de Lily, ses iris du même vert, et pourtant il ne pouvait en rien les confondre avec ceux de la femme qu’il avait aimée.

Qu’il aimait.

Quelques instants plus tôt, les yeux de Potter avaient brillé du même enthousiasme que ceux de Lily mais il le regardait maintenant avec sérieux. Potter n’avait pas cette innocence, cette pureté et il s’était souvent demandé ce qui lui était arrivé pour être ainsi.

Peut-être venait-il d’avoir une partie de la réponse.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry regarda Rogue revenir à leur table tandis que la famille Dursley et leur fardeau imposé s’en allaient aussi vite que possible. Rogue venait-il vraiment de faire quelque chose de _gentil_ pour lui, pour son jeune lui ? Non, même pas pour lui, pour un enfant. Rogue ne détestait-il pas les enfants ?

« Sans commentaire », grogna-t-il et Harry fut soulagé.

Il ne voulait pas en discuter. Il n’aurait su que dire. Aurait-il dû le remercier ? Il ne s’en sentait pas capable. Pas vraiment. Il avait beau ressasser ses plus anciens souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas cette scène. Sûrement était-il trop jeune. Son plus vieux souvenir remontait à la nuit où ses parents avaient été tué : combien de fois avait-il rêvé, dans son placard, de la lumière verte de l’Avada Kedavra sans en comprendre la signification ? Mais le reste de son enfance était confus. Quelques évènements l’avaient marqué, des sorciers – même s’il ne savait pas à l’époque que c’en était – qui l’avait reconnu dans la rue, mais pas celui-ci. Ou peut-être, en réfléchissait intensément, se souvenait-il d’un après-midi au parc où il avait pu venir et déguster une glace, si bonne. Rien d’autre ne lui revenait. L’inventait-il ?

Cela n’avait pas d’importance, il savait comment la journée allait finir. Il connaissait suffisamment Vernon. Dès qu’ils auraient franchi le seuil du 4 Privet Drive, son oncle l’enverrait dans son placard sans dîner, avec pour ordre de ne pas en sortir avant le lendemain. Et seul, dans son lit, il fixerait les toiles d’araignée en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il avait fait de mal. Sans y parvenir, bien sûr. Car sa seule faute aux yeux de son oncle et sa tante était d’exister. Mais cela, il ne le découvrirait que bien des années plus tard.

Harry ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela à Severus. Alors il ne le remercierait pas. Rogue ne voudrait pas de ses remerciements, dans tous les cas.

« Je n’allais rien dire », dit-il d’une voix détachée en tournant la tête, comme pour observer le reste des clients. Rogue le fixait avec intensité et cela le gênait.

Ils n’en reparlèrent pas durant la journée, ni même le soir lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la maison de l’Impasse du Tisseur.

La maison lui avait toujours semblé sinistre, mais c’était plus pratique que de transplaner jusqu’à sa chaumière en Écosse. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir y retourner si tôt. Il ignorait s’il craignait les souvenirs ou de ne pas pouvoir en repartir.

Repartir, il le voulait.

Il se souvenait avec netteté de la photographie de la famille Weasley qui avait été publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu’il était en troisième année. Toute la tribu avait rendu visite à l’aîné de la fratrie en Égypte et Ron avait eu des histoires de squelettes mutants et de momies animées à leur raconter pendant des semaines.

Il prit un portoloin pour le Caire dès la fin des vacances de Rogue. Il avait aimé chaque instant passé avec son compagnon, mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il avait goûté une fois à ce qu’il y avait en dehors des frontières du Royaume-Uni et ne pouvait désormais plus s’en passer.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la capitale égyptienne, il ne trouva pas tout de suite ses congénères sorciers. Le Caire moldu était passionnant mais il sentait sa frustration croître à mesure qu'il percevait la magie, toute proche, mais sans parvenir à identifier une boutique, une ruelle, un quartier habité par les sorciers.

Il comprit enfin pourquoi lorsque qu'un jour, alors qu'il flânait dans une boutique où des bibelots divers et variés s'amoncelaient sur des étagères jusqu'au plafond, il vit des Scrutoscopes entassés aux côtés de cartes téléphoniques. En y prêtant plus attention, il comprit d'où provenait cette impression de magie constante : çà et là, des artefacts sorciers se mêlaient aux objets moldus. Le vendeur lui-même était moldu mais alors qu'il restait dans la boutique, essayant de comprendre, un homme passa le seuil de la porte et il sentit aussitôt sa magie. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il essaya de parler au sorcier, il fut confronté à la barrière de la langue.

Il remarqua très vite que, contrairement au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard, le monde moldu et celui magique se mêlaient intimement, des ingrédients de potion aux côtés de bocaux d'épice, des horloges magiques sur la même étagère que des montres à piles. Les Sorciers et les Moldus s'habillaient de façon similaire, parfois de longues robes, parfois de pantalons. Dans ses pérégrinations, il parvint jusqu’à un quartier où la concentration de magie était beaucoup plus élevée, pourtant il apercevait toujours des Moldus parcourir les rues. Là, enfin, il parvint à trouver un sorcier qui parlait anglais et qui accepta de lui faire visiter les tombeaux des Pharaons.

Un jour, il aperçut une librairie anglaise et l'enseigne paraissait tellement incongrue qu'il entra aussitôt. Il échangea quelques mots avec la vendeuse, une vieille sorcière presque aveugle, avant de déambuler entre les rayonnages, ouvrant parfois un livre au hasard.

« Bonjour, s'éleva une voix derrière lui. Excusez-moi de vous importuner mais je vous ai entendu parler anglais, et je dois dire que cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas discuté avec un compatriote. »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à un grand homme, bien bâti, des cheveux roux en bataille perchés sur le crâne. Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant d'accepter la main tendue :

« Hector, se présenta-t-il. Je viens de Bristol.

\- Je m'appelle Har... »

Mais le jeune homme fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Soudainement, tout cela était bien trop proche de lui, trop proche de son passé, de son futur. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas songé aux imbroglios temporels, loin de toute personne qui pourrait le connaître. Mais soudainement, cet homme était bien trop anglais et bien trop roux, et même s’il savait au fond de lui que ce sorcier n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec les Weasley, toutes ses peurs lui revinrent avec force.

Il chercha frénétiquement un autre nom à lui donner, se maudissant de n'avoir pas pensé à réfléchir à un pseudonyme plus tôt. Enfin, alors que le silence avait déjà bien trop duré et que le nouveau venu attendait la fin du nom avec un air interrogateur, Harry reprit :

« ... tus.

\- Artus ? reprit Hector en éclatant de rire. Comme le personnage ?Voyons, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir le nom d'un héros pour enfant ! Mes parents ont appelé mon frère Hercule, alors vous voyez, il y a bien pire ! »

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait que l'homme ait prit son hésitation pour de l'embarras.

« Je voulais que ma mère me lise une histoire d'Artus tous les soirs quand j'étais gamin. J'en ai même acheté quelques-unes ici, le mois dernier, par nostalgie ! Elles sont par là, je crois... »

Il fouilla une caisse juste à côté du coude de Harry où s'empilaient des petites revues cartonnées.

« L'un de mes préférés, _Artus contre les pirates_ ! Oh, et celui-là aussi... »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Parmi les livres que Hector sortait, un titre avait accroché son regard.

_"Artus voyage dans le temps."_

 

Les mains tremblantes, Harry prit le livre. Ses yeux parcouraient les images, les mots, mais il était incapable de comprendre ce qu’il lisait. Il fixa une page où un jeune homme, Artus, observait son double derrière un arbre. Le dessin s’animait alors qu’Artus s’élançait vers son alter-ego. Ce dernier sortait sa baguette et l’arrosait d’un Aguamenti puissant qui projetait Artus les fesses en l’air. À côté de lui, le sorcier roux lui parlait, mais ses paroles ne lui parvenaient pas.

Il comprenait. Soudainement, tout s’éclaira.

Écrasé devant l'énormité de la révélation, il balbutia quelques mots à l'inconnu pour prendre congé et quitter le magasin. Arrivé dehors, il fut happé par le courant de la foule et, pourtant entouré de monde, il ressentit avec une acuité douloureuse la solitude. Il ne pouvait dévoiler à personne cette découverte phénoménale. Qui en comprendrait la portée ?

Il était Artus. Il était cet homme mystérieux qui les avait aidés lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Cet homme aux cent visages, qui avait aidé les jumeaux Weasley, était entré par effraction dans le coffre de Bellatrix pour voler la coupe de Poufsouffle et s'était infiltré à Poudlard pour récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle.

Il était Artus, lui, Harry Potter, pas Dumbledore, pas qui que ce soit. Il était son propre sauveur, son propre joker. Dans son esprit, il visualisait toutes les scènes où il avait vu l'homme. Des années s'étaient écoulées, pourtant tous les indices qu'il avait patiemment accumulés revinrent aussitôt. Il avait avoué à demi-mot être lié à Voldemort, bien sûr. Il connaissait l'existence des Horcruxes, et la mission qui lui avait été confiée, mais refusait d'utiliser la magie noire pour les détruire. Il s'habillait avec aisance de vêtements moldus mais portait le pseudonyme d'un héros du monde sorcier. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s’imbriquaient avec aisance.

Le mystère d'Artus l'avait obsédé à une époque, et régulièrement encore il y songeait. Quelles que soient les solutions qu'il y apportait, il restait une once de doute qui le faisait froncer les sourcils. Il s'était persuadé qu'Artus était Dumbledore, parce qu'il voulait le croire encore vivant dans son futur, mais pourtant cela n'avait pas de sens : pourquoi le lui cacher ?

Il n'avait plus de doute.

Il était Artus et il ne pouvait le révéler à personne.

Ni à Rogue, ni à Dumbledore.

L'absence de ses amis le frappa avec force. Qu'il aimerait voir leur réaction, là, tout de suite, face à ce mystère percé à jour, leurs yeux agrandis, incrédules, s'animant peu à peu alors que toutes les implications découlant de cette révélation les imprégneraient. Il savait que Hermione repasserait cette information dans tous les sens, pour l'infirmer ou la confirmer avec tout ce qu'elle savait et la puissance de son esprit.

Avec un peu de chance, il le leur révèlerait dans plusieurs années, sous l'identité d'Artus et sa survie dépendrait de sa faculté à les convaincre qu'il disait la vérité.

Il était Artus.

Il était un paradoxe.


	34. Archerot

**Archerot**

 

 

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry transplana.

Une impasse bordée de maison de briques se matérialisa autour de lui, masses sombres et tristes sous un ciel maussade.

« Bon retour en Angleterre », marmonna pour lui-même le jeune homme.

Mais il ne laissa pas cette ambiance morose détériorer son humeur. Il remonta l’Impasse du Tisseur d’un pas dynamique, son sac ballotant sur son dos, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La maison de Rogue ne se distinguait guère de ses voisines mais il s’y dirigea sans marquer de pause.

La porte s’ouvrit dès qu’il y frappa, comme si Rogue avait guetté son arrivé. Il aperçut quelques instants la silhouette familière se découper dans l’encadrement, robes noires, cheveux noirs, regard noir, avant d’être entraîné à l’intérieur.

« Je ne suis pas _si_ en retard, se justifia aussitôt Harry. Et je t’assure, ce n’est pas de ma faute, le Portoloin…

\- Tais-toi donc », grommela Rogue en l’attirant contre lui.

Leurs lèvres et leurs mains se rencontrèrent, avides de combler la distance qui les avait séparés. Sa langue avait le goût de l’Earl Grey. Ils s’embrassèrent de longues minutes, leurs doigts parcourant le corps de l’autre, détachant parfois un bouton.

Ils atteignirent la chambre noyés dans un flot de sensations, la peau électrifiée, le souffle erratique. Leurs vêtements émaillèrent le sol jusqu’au lit, et si une ou deux fois Rogue parut distrait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l’instant d’après il l’embrassait avec une ardeur renouvelée.

L’orgasme les trouva couverts de sueur. Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas, sentant tous les muscles de son corps se détendre. Severus s’étendait aussi à ses côtés et Harry se retourna paresseusement pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Attrapant le drap, il les en recouvrit. Rogue se laissa faire et Harry ferma les yeux, soupirant légèrement.

Il était bien, la peau brûlante de son compagnon contre la sienne, l’esprit vide.

Harry était satisfait de sa vie. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait le temps de le constater.

Il vivait au rythme de ses choix, décidait où il allait et ce qu’il faisait. Lorsqu’il vivait dans sa chaumière en Ecosse, il n’avait cessé de tenter de combler le vide de ses journées, en dehors de ses recherches sur les voyages dans le temps et de ses entraînements. En quittant le confort de son univers familier, il avait découvert qu’il pouvait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour des questions sans réponse.

Il était libre.

Il était libre d’aller où il voulait, et pourtant il revenait à Londres.

Pour Severus Rogue.

Il n’avait rien promis, Rogue ne lui avait rien demandé. Il pouvait passer des jours sans penser à lui, et soudainement une odeur ou un fragment de conversation lui parvenait et Rogue occupait de nouveau tout son esprit.

L’homme était devenu un pilier, l’un de seuls liens avec sa vie d’avant, à savoir qui il était, à le connaître intimement. Mais il était lucide, il savait qu’une partie de son attachement était due à la solitude. Rogue avait été là et était là. Aurait-ce été différent si cela avait été un autre ?

Pourtant.

Harry avait été curieux. Il s’était retrouvé dans ces bars à l’ambiance festive, où la musique emplissait les oreilles et le sol collait sous les semelles. Il avait bu avec des inconnus, sans qu’il ne sache vraiment à chaque fois comment ils étaient venus à se parler, leur voix portant au-dessus du bruit ambiant. Plusieurs femmes avaient flirté avec lui, et même des hommes à deux reprises, mais cela lui avait semblé incongru. Il n’était pas intéressé.

Il savait pourquoi en ces moments où il reposait à ses côtés, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, ivre de son odeur et de sa présence, le corps et l’esprit apaisés.

Contre lui, la position de Rogue se raidit, mais enfoncé dans sa torpeur, il lui fallut un temps pour s’en rendre compte. Harry se redressa légèrement lorsque son compagnon se dégagea de son embrassade avec raideur. Il tourna son regard myope vers son amant. Celui-ci s’était reculé jusqu’au bord du lit où il s’était assis et semblait le fixer intensément. Il ne parvenait pas à voir l’expression de son visage. Frustré, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il d’une voix pâteuse, encore alangui par l’orgasme.

\- Je ne t’aime pas », déclara abruptement l’homme.

Harry cligna des yeux et sortit brutalement de la bulle cotonneuse dans laquelle il avait été plongé.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter une telle déclaration ? Le pire était probablement qu’il ne percevait aucune haine, aucune colère, dans la voix de Rogue. Il ne semblait même pas tenter de le blesser. C’était comme un état de fait, un simple constat. Quelles réflexions pouvaient bien agiter l’esprit de son compagnon pour qu'il aboutisse à cela ?

« Il faut juste que tu le saches, je ne t’aime pas.

\- Oh, je vois », répondit Harry comme si cette conversation était parfaitement rationnelle.

Mais elle ne l’était pas.

C’était ridicule, absurde.

En réalité, il ne s’était jamais posé la question en ces termes.

Il s’était plutôt interdit d’interroger ses sentiments concernant Rogue. C’était plus simple ainsi. Tout était trop complexe dans sa vie, il voulait en garder quelques fragments simples.

Mais jamais il ne dirait qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Cela aurait été faux. Car ne pas aimer, n’était-ce pas comme s’il ne ressentait rien ? Il se souvenait du vide, de l’absence d’émotion, d’énergie, après la mort de Weltz. C’était à l’extrême opposé de ce qu’il ressentait en la présence de Rogue.

Mais celui-ci ne l’aimait pas. Harry ne devrait pas être étonné par ces paroles. Il connaissait Rogue. Il savait comment il se défendait de ressentir la moindre émotion qui pourrait le faire apparaître comme faible. Rogue pensait-il que l’aimer lui donnerait trop d’importance ? Ou peut-être Harry s’était-il réellement donné trop d’importance. Peut-être Rogue était-il sincère.

Il ne l’aimait pas.

Et cela faisait mal. Pourquoi était-il autant blessé par ces paroles ? Peut-être était-ce de la faute de son ego. Ou d’autre chose.

Il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Donc en fait, toi et moi, c’est juste pour le sexe ? continua Harry, tentant de cacher son amertume.

\- Voilà. »

La voix de Rogue semblait refléter de la satisfaction, comme s’il était heureux qu’il le comprenne si bien.

« Donc, si tu m’acceptes lorsque je reviens, c’est simplement parce que tu es trop laid et trop salaud pour trouver quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Avait-il réussi à faire perdre ses mots à Severus Rogue, dont la langue était aussi acérée qu’une lame de rasoir ? Toujours sans parvenir à distinguer les expressions de son visage, il vit l’homme détourner le regard. Il fixa un instant le mur devant lui avant de hocher la tête. Un ricanement méprisant s’éleva dans la chambre plongée dans l’obscurité.

« Voilà qui est clair, dit Rogue d’une voix glaciale. Va-t’en. »

L’homme se leva et se rhabilla en quelques mouvements secs et efficaces. Harry ne dit rien pour le retenir ou retirer ses mots. Un poids obstruait sa gorge et comprimait sa poitrine. La mâchoire crispée, il le regarda quitter la pièce. Il tressaillit lorsque la porte claqua, comme si le coup lui était physiquement porté.

Il resta un instant immobile, incapable de réagir, de comprendre ce qu’il s’était réellement passé. Et soudainement, la colère se propagea en lui.

Comment osait-il ?

Il s’habilla à son tour, laissant sa fureur enfler. Il prit son sac qu’il n’avait même pas eu le temps de déballer et transplana jusqu’à la station de Portoloins internationaux. Il commanda le dernier Portoloin qui partait dans l’heure sans se préoccuper du prix. Deux heures plus tard, il se retrouvait, désorienté, dans les rues bondées et étouffantes d’une ville dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus du nom. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre.

L’Inde. Il avait pris un Portoloin pour l’Inde.

En d’autres circonstances, Harry aurait fui ce pays. Il y avait quelque chose d’épuisant dans cette foule constante, cette agitation incessante, mais à l’instant, c’était ce dont il avait besoin. S’immerger de sensations pour s’oublier.

Il parvint à quitter une artère principale pour se glisser dans une rue adjacente bordée d'étals, toute aussi agitée mais moins pressée par la foule. Les voix s'élevaient de toutes parts, négociant, s’interpellant, couvrant le cliquetis des pièces changeant de main et des paniers déplacés.

La foule s'éclaircissait là où une femme drapée dans un sari rose était assise par terre, un panier en osier posé devant elle. Les hommes et femmes pressaient le pas devant elle, montrant un étrange mélange de respect et de gêne. Le couvercle du panier était légèrement entrouvert et Harry se retrouva à le contempler bêtement lorsqu'une fine tête triangulaire darda une langue fourchue à travers l'ouverture. Le serpent se frayant un chemin, s’extrayant de sa prison en ondulant, ses écailles d’un marron profond presque rouge frottant contre l’osier.

«  _Reste là-dedans !_ s’exclama l'indienne en agitant la main en signe de menace.

\- _Un peu d’air »_ , siffla le serpent.

Sans que Harry ne puisse retenir sa surprise, il s'approcha d'elle :

«  _Tu parles Fourchelang !_  »

La femme lui jeta un étrange regard tandis que le reptile rentrait dans son panier en sifflant son mécontentement. Elle reposa le couvercle avant de répondre d'un ton emprunt de noblesse :

« Je suis Rajani Nayar, héritière du Don. Je parle le Serpent comme mon père avant moi, et la mère de mon père. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un qualifiait le Fourchelang de don. Même ceux qui n’y voyaient pas un acte de magie noire étaient mal à l’aise à l’idée de le côtoyer.

« Le don ? Chez moi, ceux qui le parlent sont redoutés et rejetés. Les sorciers pensent que ce sont des mages noirs. »

Quelle coïncidence fallait-il pour que la première personne à qui il adresse la parole en Inde soit une Fourchelang ? Étrangement, Harry se sentit aussitôt connecté à elle.

C’était la distraction qu’il lui fallait. Oublier Rogue quelque temps.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Harry était devant une tasse de thé dans une riche et spacieuse maison, expliquant laborieusement la différence entre la magie noire et la magie blanche. Rajani l'observait avec des yeux perçants à travers les volutes d'eau chaude, imperméable à ses explications. Pour les Indiens, la magie était Magie. Rajani finit par couper court au débat :

« Parler à un animal sacré est un don des dieux. »

Harry ne put qu’acquiescer : il avait toujours aimé parler aux serpents, même si cela avait été difficile à admettre lorsque tout le monde le traitait de monstre.

« Reste ici cette nuit, dit-elle, tu y as le droit. »

Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre ce dont elle parlait, mais il accepta. Il lui fallait quelques temps pour comprendre qu'elle-même n'était pas chez elle, mais ses hôtes ne dirent rien lorsqu'elle leur demanda de préparer une chambre pour lui.

Épuisé, Harry ne s'interrogea pas.

Il refusa de penser à Rogue en s’endormant.

Le lendemain, elle l'emmena avec elle à travers la ville, son panier de serpents sur le dos. Pas une seule fois, elle ne lui demanda d'où il venait ou ce qu'il faisait là. Il se garda de l'interroger à son tour. Ils se rendirent dans une famille sans que Harry ne comprenne ce dont il était question. Rajani discutèrent avec eux dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de sortir l'un de ses serpents pour le poser sur le torse d'un homme malade. Harry ignorait pourquoi il était là et, à en juger par les regards curieux ou inquiets, les autres indiens aussi.

Ils sortaient de la maison lorsqu’un enfant s'arrêta devant eux à bout de souffle. Rajani l'écouta débiter son message à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés. L'enfant détala, une expression effrayée sur le visage, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Je m'excuse, tout ceci ne se passe pas comme je l’espérais. Je vais devoir abréger notre temps ensemble et partir quelque peu précipitamment.

\- Je ne comprends pas... »

Rajani lui jeta un regard intense, hésitant.

« Ma présence ici... gêne certaines personnes. Il est plus sage pour moi de m'en aller avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent. Je dois récupérer mes affaires, mais d'ici une heure, je serai partie. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait pris toutes ses affaires avec lui, pourtant il suivit Rajani jusqu'à la maison de ses hôtes. Un groupe d'hommes se tenait devant l'entrée, parlant fort, scrutant la foule avec un air mauvais. Harry sut à la façon dont Rajani se tapit dans un renfoncement à leur vue que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Harry hésita un instant, la regardant poser son panier au sol et se saisir d'une extrémité de son vêtement, avant de céder à son impulsion :

« Tu veux que je fasse diversion ? »

Rajani s'immobilisa, fronçant les sourcils de surprise. Plissant les yeux, elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Je n’en aurais pas besoin. Mais garde mon panier pour moi. »

Et alors qu’elle prononçait ces mots, tous les traits de son visage s’effondrèrent. Sa peau se plissa, sa mâchoire se déforma, ses cheveux grisonnèrent et se résorbèrent. L’instant suivant, Harry avait devant lui une vieille femme ridée et ratatinée. Elle arrangea ses vêtements différemment pour correspondre à son nouvel âge puis, courbée mais fermement campée sur ses jambes, Rajani partit en direction de la maison. Les hommes la dévisagèrent mais ne l'arrêtèrent pas.

Harry attendit son retour avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle lui tendit son sac avec un regard impétueux :

« Tiens, porte le fardeau d'une vieille femme. »

Sa voix était étrange. Ce n’était plus exactement celle de Rajani, et pourtant pas tout à fait celle d’une vieille dame. Il accepta son sac, comprenant la nécessité de parfaire son déguisement.

« Tu étais vraiment prêt à le faire ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Une diversion pour que je m'enfuie ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui, je suppose. Je suis doué pour cela. Et j'imagine que j'ai l'habitude de m'impliquer dans ce qui ne me concerne pas. »

Un sourire malicieux joua sur les lèvres fripées de Rajani.

« Que dirais-tu de t’impliquer dans mes affaires un peu plus longtemps ? »

Harry ne réfléchit guère avant d’accepter. Rajani l’intriguait, et le mot était faible. De plus, une présence à ses côtés l’aiderait à distraire son esprit de sujets auxquels il ne voulait pas songer.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard, alors qu’ils avaient quitté Madras sans encombre et marché toute la journée, que Rajani quitta son apparence de vieille femme.

« Tu es vraiment une Métamorphomage », s’exclama Harry.

Rajani lui lança un regard d’incompréhension.

« Tu peux changer ton apparence, lui expliqua Harry.

\- Je ne l’utilise pas de façon inappropriée, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Inapproprié ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, c’est formidable ! J’aurais tellement aimé naître avec ce don !

\- Ne sois pas stupide, ce n’est pas un don et… Pourquoi es-tu si enthousiaste ? »

Rajani le regardait avec suspicion et Harry n’était pas stupide au point de ne pas voir qu’il y avait là une différence culturelle qui les empêchait de se comprendre.

« Je trouve ça vraiment pratique. Combien de fois aurais-je préféré qu’on ne me reconnaisse pas ? Que veux-tu dire par utilisation inappropriée ? »

Rajani lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de parler avec précaution.

« Je suis sûre que tu vois ce dont je parle. Je ne me transforme pas pour ressembler à un homme…

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas ?

\- Si, je le peux », dit elle avant de rectifier vivement : « Je le pourrais.

\- Et c’est mal ? »

Rajani ne répondit rien et ils marchèrent silencieusement un moment.

« Certaines personnes le font, mais elles ne sont pas bien considérées, finit-elle par dire. Est-ce accepté chez toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas », s’excusa Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier dans lequel il vivait. Il était à peu près sûr que l’oncle Vernon aurait quelque chose à redire sur quelqu’un qui pouvait changer de femme en homme, mais ce n’était probablement pas ce que Rajani voulait savoir.

« C'était ce dont t’accusaient les hommes ce matin ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il sut qu'il avait raison lorsque Rajani détourna le regarda et tenta de changer peu subtilement de sujet :

«  Tu pourrais arriver aussi à changer d’apparence.

\- C’est une proposition pour m’apprendre ? » dit Harry en acceptant de ne pas recevoir d'autres réponses.

Le jeune sorcier s’était entraîné lorsqu’il était en Écosse, il avait lu de nombreux livres mais il avait eu beau essayer de transformer son visage, il en avait été incapable. Il était persuadé que s’il faisait disparaître sa cicatrice ou changeait la couleur de ses yeux, il parviendrait à berner ceux qui risquaient de le reconnaître dans le futur. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à effectuer ces simples transformations, il n'avait aucun talent en métamorphose. « Peut-être », répliqua Rajani.

Il fallut quelques jours pour que Harry la voie métamorphosée en garçon. Ce ne fut pas une surprise, il avait compris que son empressement à se défendre de ces allégations cachait quelque chose.

Au premier coup d’œil, il ne la reconnut pas. Ils s’étaient séparés pour la journée et Harry flânait dans les rues. Un homme passa devant lui, grand avec une fine moustache recouvrant sa lèvre supérieure, et le jeune sorcier ne lui aurait pas prêté attention si l’Indien n’avait pas ostensiblement évité son regard.

Harry le dévisagea. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Et soudain, il comprit.

« Rajani ? »

Harry vit très clairement différentes expressions passer sur son visage, le désir de nier, puis la résignation et un éclat de colère :

« Harry. »

Le jeune homme savait qu’il avait commis un impair, d’une façon ou d’une autre, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec la Métamorphomage, aussi choisit-il prudemment de pas relever son changement d’apparence.

« Je te cherchais ! Je me disais qu’on pourrait aller acheter quelque chose à manger, je commence à mourir de faim. »

Rajani lui lança encore son regard étrange qu’il pouvait reconnaître malgré son changement d'apparence radical.

« Tu dois comprendre, Harry. Viens avec moi. »

Harry obéit, curieux. Il la suivit – le suivit ? - avant d'arriver dans une cour intérieure, isolée de la foule. Là, sous ses yeux, elle reprit l’apparence qu’elle avait lorsque Harry l’avait vue pour la première fois. Elle flottait légèrement dans la chemise et le pantalon qu’elle portait désormais. L’Indienne lui fit face et inspira profondément :

« Je suis Rajani Nayar. C’est moi. »

Comme Harry hochait la tête, elle se métamorphosa lentement. Ses cheveux s’allongèrent encore et frisèrent, sa peau s’assombrit, elle rapetissa de quelques centimètres, son nez se retroussa.

« C’est toujours moi. »

Ses traits continuèrent de changer. Cette fois-ci, elle grandit soudainement, sa carrure s’épaissit, sa poitrine disparut, ses cheveux raccourcirent, sa mâchoire devint plus carrée.

« C’est encore moi. »

Harry hocha la tête. C’était une toute autre personne, et pourtant il pouvait toujours la reconnaître car il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui restait toujours, homme ou femme. C’était ce qui lui avait permis de l'identifier dans la rue quelques instants plus tôt. La transformation continua. Une barbe drue poussa sur ses joues alors qu’elle perdait de nouveau du muscle pour devenir beaucoup plus élancée.

« J’ai compris, dit Harry. Quelle que soit ton apparence, tu es toujours toi. »

\- Je suis qui je suis. Tous à la fois. »

Harry acquiesça encore une fois. Rajani cherchait ses mots.

« Je… Je ne te l’ai pas dit avant car… Ici, c’est quelque chose qui ne se fait pas. On n’en parle pas. Ceux qui me reconnaissent prétendent que je ne suis pas la même personne. Ils me respectent car je parle la Langue des Serpents et qu’ils ont besoin de mes pouvoirs et de ma bénédiction, mais ils me craignent et me fuient tout autant car je ne suis ni homme, ni femme.

\- Je n’ai pas d’avis sur tout ça…

\- Nous sommes de cultures différentes. »

Harry inclina la tête, mal à l’aise, conscient d’être un bien piètre représentant de la culture sorcière britannique :

« Lorsque j’ai eu onze ans, j’ai appris que tout ce qu’on avait essayé de m’inculquer était faux. Je suppose que j’ai l’habitude d’accepter facilement tout ce que je ne connais pas.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas fuir maintenant que tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu as promis de m’apprendre la métamorphose ! »

Rajani sourit à son tour et reprit l’apparence de l’homme moustachu, ses épaules relâchées.

« Si tu continues à m’accompagner, tu vas devoir prendre le rôle d’un Dresseur de Serpents comme moi. »

Harry comprit ce que cela signifiait une semaine plus tard.

Ils quittèrent la ville où ils se trouvaient pour en rejoindre une autre. Il ne savait pas comment Rajani organisait son voyage, mais il la suivait. Plusieurs fois ils furent dépassés par des bus débordant d’hommes de toutes parts, et Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir à monter dedans.

Les longues heures de marche côte à côte lui donnaient du temps pour réfléchir. Ce jour-là, Rajani avait l’apparence d’un petit homme, solidement bâti, à la peau si sombre qu’elle était presque noire. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander quelle était sa véritable apparence, celle avec laquelle elle était née.

Mais peut-être était-ce ce qu’elle avait essayé de lui expliquer lorsqu’elle lui avait montré ses multiples facettes. Il n’y avait pas de vraie ni de fausse apparence. Toutes étaient elle, toutes étaient lui.

À leur arrivée dans la ville, Rajani les conduisit dans le dédale de rues. Il avait dû envoyer un message d’une façon ou d’une autre, car lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur destination, une grande maison qui tranchait à côté des autres plus vétustes, la famille toute entière les attendait.

Rajani échangea quelques mots respectueux avec l’un des hommes avant de prendre ses paniers où se trouvaient ses serpents. Il les laissa sortir et les guida dans la maison, les faisant passer dans chacune des pièces, répétant à chaque fois :

«  _Libère les pierres du mauvais œil, apaise le lieu et apporte la félicité._ »

Quand il eut fini, le maître de la maisonnée lui fit boire dans un calice sculpté puis Rajani s’adressa à Harry en Fourchelang :

«  _À ton tour. »_

Harry lui jeta un regard paniqué.

«  _Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

\- _Refais tout ce que je viens de faire._  »

Tous les membres de la famille les regardaient avec un air d’attente respectueuse, n’ayant pas conscience de ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Harry se redressa et s’exécuta maladroitement. Il répéta plus ou moins approximativement les paroles de Rajani en guidant les serpents avant de revenir et de boire à son tour dans le calice. La boisson sucrée se propagea dans sa bouche avant de laisser un étrange arrière-goût rance.

Un immense repas festif avait été préparé et il fallut attendre encore plusieurs heures avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent seuls. Harry n’avait pas aussi bien mangé depuis ses années à Poudlard. Dans un coin de la pièce richement meublé, deux hommes jouaient d'un étrange instrument à cordes et de sortes de tambours, et Harry se retrouva rapidement étourdi par les conversations qui s'étendaient autour de lui et l'air chargé d'épices et de fumées.

Finalement, ils furent conduits dans une chambre tout aussi luxueuse que le reste de la demeure. Rajani posa son panier à serpents sur l'un des deux lits et Harry put enfin poser la question qui l’avait taraudé pendant toute la soirée :

« Qu’est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

\- C’est la cérémonie d’accueil. On vient de protéger leur foyer du mauvais œil.

\- Mais on n’a rien fait ! On n’a fait aucune magie !

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour cela. C’est un grand honneur pour eux de nous accueillir le temps de notre séjour, cela les rend chanceux en soit.

\- Notre séjour ? Que fais-tu, en réalité ?

\- Comment t’expliquer cela ? murmura Rajani en se passant une main sur le visage. Je suis la personne vers laquelle ils se tournent lorsqu’ils ont des problèmes.

\- Quelles sortes de problème ?

\- Tous les problèmes. Un conflit entre deux voisins, des problèmes d’héritage entre des enfants, la protection pour les nouveau-nés, une malédiction sur une maison. »

Les jours qui suivirent, les habitants du quartier vinrent le voir les uns après les autres et Harry découvrit que Rajani était à la fois arbitre, guérisseur, briseur de sort et charlatan. Mais si de nombreuses fois, il ne fit que marmonner des paroles sans trop de sens en Fourchelang, il se montra aussi réellement talentueux. Il identifia ce qui décimait un troupeau de chèvres – une plante particulièrement toxique et savoureuse qui avait proliféré près de la rivière et dont les bêtes se gavaient – et brisa habilement un sort qui empêchait un homme d’ouvrir le coffre dont il avait hérité. Harry n’était pas tout à fait à l’aise avec le mysticisme dont il entourait chacune de ses actions. Rajani avait proféré que le coffre avait été maudit car l’homme avait laissé la veuve de celui dont il l’avait hérité dans le besoin et n’avait brisé le maléfice qu’une fois extorquée la promesse qu'il allait s’en occuper, bien que Harry avait été sûr qu’il s’agissait d’un simple sort de protection.

Pour autant, Harry pouvait voir les bienfaits des actions de Rajani et il décida bientôt de l’aider. Cela ne leur laissait que peu de temps pour les leçons de métamorphose. Un soir enfin, Rajani tenta de lui expliquer :

« Ce n’est pas seulement une question de puissance magique. Il s’agit de compréhension.

\- De compréhension ?

\- Nous avons une image mentale de notre propre apparence qui correspond plus ou moins à notre apparence physique. Certaines caractéristiques sont particulièrement fixes, et toute la magie du monde ne pourra pas les changer si tu ne les vois pas différemment.

\- Comment dois-je faire pour changer la vision mentale que j’ai de moi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Rajani eut un sourire malicieux, et même si le visage était complètement différent, il reconnut le sourire que lui avait adressé la vieille dame la première fois qu’il l’avait vue se métamorphoser.

« La première chose est de savoir quelle image tu as de toi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t’aider sur ce point. »

Elle avait raison. Harry réfléchit à la question pendant des jours. Rajani et lui entrèrent dans une certaine routine. Durant ces semaines, Harry le vit plusieurs fois changer d’apparence et il commença à comprendre ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Quelle que soit l’apparence qu’il prenait, Harry le reconnaissait toujours. Il avait pensé au début que c’était à cause de sa gestuelle, de sa façon de parler et de se comporter, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelques caractéristiques qui faisaient que Rajani était toujours Rajani, quels que soient les changements.

Cette image mentale qu’il avait de lui-même et qu’il ne pouvait changer.

« Quand j’étais enfant, ma tante me coupait les cheveux mais ils repoussaient toujours dans la nuit », lui dit-il un soir dans la pénombre de leur chambre.

Rajani extrayait le venin des glandes de l’un de ses serpents à gestes habiles, et Harry jouait avec un bibelot qu’il avait acheté plus tôt.

« Je ne savais pas que j’étais un sorcier à l’époque. Et plus tard, j’ai pensé que la magie m’avait aidé à me sortir d’une situation où j'aurais été ridicule, comme elle le faisait souvent. Mais c’était peut-être autre chose, c’était peut-être cette vision de moi-même qui se manifestait ?

\- C’est fort possible », répondit calmement Rajani.

Ce jour-là, elle portait les cheveux jusqu’aux épaules et sa peau prenait une teinte cuivrée à la lueur des bougies.

« Pourquoi à ton avis es-tu si attaché à tes cheveux ? »

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup. Il avait dû entrapercevoir un jour une photographie de ses parents, et les cheveux rebelles de son père, si semblables aux siens, avaient dû éveiller son imagination.

« J’ai les mêmes cheveux que mon père. Même si je ne l’ai jamais connu. Il est mort lorsque j’avais un an, avec ma mère. J'ai hérité des yeux de ma mère, alors je pense qu’ils font aussi partie de mon image mentale. Et ma cicatrice. Lorsque j’étais enfant, je l’aimais parce qu’elle me rendait différent, même si j’essayais de la cacher. Et plus tard… Tout le monde voit ma cicatrice avant de voir autre chose.

\- Elle n’est pourtant pas si apparente que ça… »

Rajani avait remis le serpent dans son panier et bouchait hermétiquement sa fiole.

« C’est compliqué… Mais pour résumer, elle m’a rendu célèbre.

\- C’est donc une partie de ton histoire, de ton identité. Maintenant, réponds-moi. Que veux-tu changer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste qu’on ne puisse pas me reconnaître. »

Rajani lui jeta un étrange regard avant de sourire avec malice.

« Ça, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

Rajani était largement optimiste : pour elle, se métamorphoser était aussi naturel que de respirer. Mais Harry commençait à penser qu'elle pouvait avoir raison : changer son apparence était à sa portée.

L’astuce de Rajani était la même que celle des magiciens moldus, ceux qui faisaient apparaître des lapins blancs dans les chapeaux et disparaître des montres au poignet. Il suffisait d’attirer l’attention sur quelque chose pour faire oublier le reste. Plutôt que d’essayer de changer ses traits les plus caractéristiques, il devait s’affubler de détails si incongrus que ses interlocuteurs s’arrêteraient à cela.

Pendant ce temps, ils continuaient leur périple. Rajani et lui voyageaient de village en ville. À chaque fois, ils étaient accueillis par une famille qui les hébergeait.

Au fil des mois, Harry apprenait à apprécier de plus en plus Rajani. Il restait mystérieux sur bien des points, en refusant par exemple de lui révéler son âge. Malgré toutes ses métamorphoses, il prenait toujours l’apparence de quelqu’un d’une trentaine d’années, mais Harry l’avait déjà vu se vieillir de plusieurs décennies et le doute persistait.

L’autre mystère qui restait entier était celui de son sexe de naissance. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être curieux, pourtant il ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Au début, il avait estimé que c’était trop intime pour le lui demander et qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Plus tard, il le connaissait suffisamment pour garder sa question pour lui. Rajani était à la fois homme et non-homme, femme et non-femme. Rajani était simultanément les deux et ni l'un ni l'autre. Et quel que fut le genre qui lui avait été attribué à la naissance, cela n’avait pas d’importance pour lui, pour elle. Et cela n’avait pas à avoir d’importance pour Harry non plus.

Étrangement, cela l’aida à comprendre ce qu’il était.

Il ne s’était jamais considéré comme homosexuel, malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait avec Rogue. Parce qu’il aimait Ginny et qu'il savait qu’il finirait ses jours avec elle, si la vie le lui permettait. Il appréciait Rogue sincèrement, même s’il avait du mal à se le rappeler dernièrement, mais il était une exception. Une étape dans sa vie qui ne le définissait pas.

Tout au moins, c’était ce qu’il avait cru.

Il avait été blessé par les paroles de Rogue. Profondément.

Et peut-être alors que Harry n’était pas hétérosexuel. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il était, mais il avait compris que le sexe de l’être qu’il aimait n’avait aucune importance. Ginny pourrait être un homme, cela ne changerait rien pour lui. Et Rogue… Il y avait quelque chose avec Rogue.

Harry était toujours en colère contre lui, même des semaines après. Ce n’était pas uniquement le résultat de leur dernière dispute, ils s’étaient dit pires horreurs par le passé. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait traversé l’esprit de son compagnon cette nuit-là.

_Je ne t’aime pas._

Rogue pensait probablement être sincère. Peut-être même essayait-il de se convaincre qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Mais Harry avait vu, par de petits gestes, des paroles presque retenues, que Rogue tenait à lui. D’une façon ou d’une autre.

Rogue était un connard, mais un connard qui était attaché à lui.

Bien malgré lui, il l’avait déjà pardonné. Il lui manquait, malgré la colère. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait à Rogue de faire le premier pas. Harry avait toujours été celui qui était allé vers lui pour les réconcilier, c’était maintenant à son compagnon de montrer qu’il tenait à leur relation.

Mais n’était-ce pas cela le problème ? Rogue était-il fatigué de leur relation, aspirait-il à autre chose ? Harry ne s’attacherait jamais complètement à lui car leur histoire n’était que passagère, un moment avant de retourner à son époque, pourtant il tenait sincèrement à lui et il voulait le voir heureux, satisfait. Sa présence l’empêchait-elle de rencontrer quelqu’un qui pourrait avoir cet effet sur lui ?

Lorsqu’il avait étudié à Poudlard, il n’avait jamais imaginé que Rogue puisse être en couple. Mais c’était ridicule. Il n’allait pas dire que Rogue méritait d'être aimé, car la notion de mérite n’avait rien à voir avec tout cela, mais Harry ne voulait certainement pas être celui qui l’en priverait. C'était une idée dérangeante. Et si le professeur aigri et haineux qu’il avait connu était ainsi par sa faute ?

Certes, Rogue était déjà ainsi lorsqu’il l’avait connu à cette époque, mais c’était après la mort de Lily, et Harry comprenait la peine, la douleur. Pourtant, plus de dix ans s’étaient écoulés entre cet événement et son arrivée à Poudlard, le sorcier aurait dû avoir fait son deuil.

Sauf si Harry était responsable.

La question le travaillait parfois jusque tard le soir. Le reste du temps, il avait peu l’occasion de songer à tout cela. Il était occupé avec Rajani, leur présence étant sans cesse requise pour résoudre les problèmes des sorciers et des Moldus indiens.

Ces problèmes étaient rarement très graves.

Jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, un père et une mère en pleurs vinrent les trouver.

Leur fille avait disparu.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

Il était tard lorsque Severus rejoignit ses quartiers. Les quelques élèves qu’il avait surpris dans les couloirs étaient repartis dans leur salle commune respective, la queue entre les jambes et des dizaines de points en moins.

Severus s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du couloir, l’oreille tendue. Une série de couinements aigus, presque inaudibles, s’élevait non loin. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit à pas silencieux.

Tournant à l'angle, il aperçut tout d'abord Miss Teigne. Celle-ci se tenait dressée sur ses pattes arrière, celles de devant posées sur les pierres lisses du mur, le museau tendu vers une alcôve. Un gros rat à la peau pelée tremblait de tous ses membres, terré au fond de la cavité. Miss Teigne miaula, ses yeux jaunes reflétant une avidité brute. Les glapissements reprirent de plus belle, le rat cherchant désespérément une fissure où détaler, une issue inespérée.

Sans se préoccuper de la chatte, Severus tendit la main pour attraper le rat. Celui-ci s'immobilisa dès qu'il posa ses doigts sur lui. Sa peau râpeuse n'avait rien d'agréable et ses pattes griffues éraflèrent sa paume lorsqu'il le souleva. Miss Teigne suivit le rongeur du regard, le corps tendu.

Le rat était particulièrement hideux, mutilé et repoussant. Miss Teigne essayait désormais de grimper le long de sa jambe, et loin de la repousser d'un coup de pied comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, Severus la contempla pensivement, avant de regarder de nouveau le rat. Il n’aimait pas l’affreuse compagne de Rusard, mais il ne voyait aucune bonne raison de lui dénigrer le droit de jouer. Le rongeur appartenait peut-être à un élève, mais c’était peu probable, et même si c'était le cas, cela lui apprendrait à ne pas le garder en cage.

Comme s'il avait compris que Severus n'avait nullement l'intention de le sauver, le rat commença à s'agiter entre ses doigts.

« Croûtard ! » s'exclama une voix fluette à l'autre bout du couloir.

Un garçon gringalet au visage pâle déboula, ses cheveux roux emmêlés comme s'il avait couru dans tout le château.

« Merci professeur Rogue, dit-il en réajustant ses lunettes, je le cherche depuis des heures !

\- Weasley, dit Severus en lui tendant son rat avec dégoût. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Veuillez faire plus attention à votre animal de compagnie, ce n'est pas parce que votre frère est préfet-en-chef que vous pouvez vous croire tout permis. »

Les oreilles du garçon rougirent violemment. Severus tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, laissant Percy Weasley et Miss Teigne comme deux ronds de flan, l'un humilié d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison, l'autre frustrée d'avoir été privée de son jouet.

Il atteignit enfin ses appartements. Une pile de copies à corriger l’attendait sur sa table basse et il se mit aussitôt au travail, sa plume glissant sur le papier, laissant des commentaires sanglants.

Les trois coups frappés à la porte furent si légers que Severus crut les avoir imaginés. Il se leva en réprimant un soupir. Une telle timidité ne pouvait venir que d’un étudiant et si un élève osait venir le déranger dans ses appartements privés, c’est que ce devait être grave. Il ouvrit grand la porte et resta quelques instants perplexe.

Devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, attachés en catogan, vêtu d’habits moldus mais avec une longue cape jetée sur ses épaules. Il portait d’épaisses lunettes mais elles ne suffisaient pas à masquer la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, débutant en haut de son front, descendant au travers de son nez jusqu’à la joue opposée, se perdant dans une barbe disparate. Perturbé par la cicatrice et l’incongruité de la situation, il lui fallut quelques instants pour accorder cette vision avec ce que lui criaient ses sens magiques.

« Potter ? » siffla-t-il.

Aussi dérangeante que fut l’idée, il l’attrapa et le tira à l’intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière eux aussitôt après avoir jeté un regard inquisiteur dans le couloir vide. Cela faisait des mois que Potter avait disparu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? cracha-t-il, ne se remettant pas de sa surprise. Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? 

\- Je devais voir Dumbledore, répondit le sorcier, et quant à tout cela… »

Il agita la main et aussitôt les traits de son visage se modifièrent. La cicatrice se résorba, ne laissant qu’une peau lisse, sauf sur son front à l’emplacement de la vraie cicatrice. Il était étonnant à quel point une cicatrice et une barbe pouvait changer les traits d'un homme. Les cheveux attachés et les grosses lunettes semblaient désormais déplacés sur ce visage qu’il avait toujours connu, mais Potter ne fit rien pour les enlever.

« … c’est mon nouveau déguisement. Il m’a paru d’autant plus important de le perfectionner maintenant que j’arrive à une époque où certains m’ont connu. Je ne veux plus craindre d’être reconnu par hasard…

\- Qu’utilises-tu ? C’est un sortilège d’illusion ?

\- Non, rien d’aussi superficiel. Je métamorphose mon visage pour faire apparaître la cicatrice, ça me permet de masquer la vraie. Pour le reste... » Il haussa les épaules.  « Je me suis juste laissé pousser les cheveux et la barbe. »

Severus lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Potter avait toujours été relativement peu poilu, devant se raser deux fois moins souvent que lui. Avait-il utilisé une potion pour favoriser la pousse de ses poils, ou la nature l'avait-elle enfin rattrapé ?

Potter soupira, passant une main dans sa barbe dans un geste qui était presque naturel.

« Mais de toute évidence, ce n’est pas assez. Vous êtes déjà deux à m’avoir percé à jour !

\- Je t’ai reconnu grâce à ta magie, l’informa Severus parce que c’était important qu’il le sache.

\- Ah. Je n’avais pas pensé à ça. Dumbledore aussi, je suppose.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui voulais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Je devais l’informer de l’agissement de quelques mages noirs pour qu’il transmette l’information à qui il faut. Tu as l’intention de me jeter dehors ou on peut s’installer ? »

De mauvaise grâce, Severus sortit sa baguette et conjura une chaise. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de recevoir de la visite, aussi se contentait-il généralement de son seul fauteuil en cuir. Potter s’installa et étendit ses pieds devant lui comme s’il était chez lui.

« Mages noirs ? demanda Severus entre ses dents.

\- Rien qui ne concerne Voldemort, ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu t’es retrouvé sur la route d’un mage noir par hasard ? »

Potter grimaça.

« Plus ou moins. C’est compliqué. Si tu as le temps et de quoi me nourrir, je peux te raconter. »

Il s’avéra que son récit n’était pas tant compliqué que rocambolesque. Les elfes de maison acceptèrent avec joie d’apporter un repas tardif dans les appartements de Severus et ce dernier écouta Potter narrer comment il avait été embarqué dans une histoire d’enlèvements d’enfants qui l'avait conduit de l'Inde au Cambodge dans une série d’événements plus dangereux les uns que les autres pour s’achever ici, au Royaume-Uni. Potter et ses collaborateurs, car le sorcier n’avait pas agi seul, avait estimé que c’était du devoir des Aurors de s’occuper des ressortissants britanniques de ce trafic.

« J’ai pensé que ce serait plus prudent de passer par Dumbledore », conclut Potter avec une grimace.

Severus se demandait ce qu’il en avait coûté au jeune homme de se servir du directeur comme intermédiaire. Potter ne pouvait pas simplement se rendre au ministère pour dénoncer des mages noirs, mais Dumbledore et Potter étaient en froid depuis des années, et leur relation ne s’était pas améliorée avec la mort de l’elfe de maison.

C’était ce qu’il croyait tout au moins : il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles du Gryffondor depuis des mois.

Depuis cette soirée où…

Severus repoussa cette pensée. Ce n’était pas le moment.

« Et il n’a pas soulevé d’objections en rapport avec le futur et les paradoxes temporels ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien de ce trafic avant d’y être confronté il y a quelques mois et que c’est en n’agissant pas que l’on risquait peut-être le paradoxe temporel. »

Severus évita de lever les yeux au ciel. C’était ce qu'il lui répétait depuis des années déjà. Mais Potter n’avait jamais voulu lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur le futur.

« Faute de ne pas savoir, on doit faire ce qui nous semble juste. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore aurait pu ignorer l’utilisation d’enfants dans des rites de magie noire.

\- Quels rites ? ne put-il s’empêcher de demander.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Vraiment pas. »

Potter avait fini de manger et repoussé son assiette sur le côté. Ils s’observèrent quelques instants en silence.

« Tu as pris beaucoup de risques ces derniers mois.

\- Plus que lorsque j’étais dans ma chaumière, c’est sûr, répondit Potter sur la défensive.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Pas plus que lorsque l’on pourchassait les Mangemorts, et je ne crois pas t’avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là. »

Severus se pinça l’arête du nez, exaspéré.

« Je veux juste m’assurer que tes certitudes sur le futur ne te font pas oublier que tu es mortel, comme nous tous.

\- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? »

Severus sentit sa bouche se déformer en une grimace haineuse mais Potter le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je prends des risques Rogue, je ne suis pas inconscient. Ce sont deux choses différentes.

\- J’ai juré de te protéger », insista-t-il.

Potter le regarda étrangement pendant un long moment.

« Ah. C’est donc de cela dont on parle. Désolé de te contredire, mais tu as juré de protéger l’enfant, le fils de Lily, et tu le feras, tu en auras l’occasion. Mais moi, je suis capable de me défendre tout seul. Et si tu veux malgré tout me protéger, il faut que ce soit pour d’autres raisons.

\- Qu’importent les raisons, tant que je le fais ?

\- Ça m’importe.

\- Quel sentimental tu fais, Potter ! »

Severus ravala sa prochaine réplique. Ils s’approchaient bien trop de la raison de leur précédente dispute.

« Non Rogue, ça n’a rien à voir. Je ne veux juste pas qu’on se moque de moi. »

Severus ne répondit rien, les lèvres pincées. Potter se passa une main sur le visage, las.

« Écoute Severus, je sais que ça n’a jamais été comme ça entre nous, et que cela ne le sera jamais. On ne va pas se marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir côte à côte dans une maison de retraite. J’aime Ginny, j’ai ces rêves là avec elle et peut-être que si je ne foire pas tout dans le futur, je la retrouverais. Cela n’empêche pas que j’ai pensé à toi ces derniers mois et que tu m’as manqué, sincèrement, même si tu es un connard invétéré. » Il soupira. « Que veux-tu, il semblerait que j’ai besoin de toi pour vivre, maintenant. »

Severus ne broncha pas à la mention de Ginny. C’était à peine s’il avait de la rancœur envers la femme que Potter aimait réellement, une fille qui n’était encore qu’une gamine à l’heure actuelle. Il avait toujours su qu’elle serait entre eux, et à une époque il avait trouvé cette pensée réconfortante. C’était une barrière solide, rassurante, qui lui rappelait de ne pas trop s’attacher. Severus ouvrit la bouche mais Potter ne le laissa pas parler.

« Laisse-moi finir. Tu apprécies ma présence, non ? C’est ridicule de mettre tout cela, nous deux, à la poubelle parce que tu as peur que je crois que ça devienne autre chose, ou parce que tu as toi-même peur que ça devienne autre chose, pour ce que j’en sais. Ce qu’il y a entre nous, je le veux. Bien sûr, si tu ne veux plus voir ma tronche, il n’y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire… Mais vraiment, si c’est seulement la partie couple qui te gêne, on peut juste revenir au statu quo de… avant. »

Il agita vaguement la main devant lui, signifiant avant qu’ils ne couchent ensemble.

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi.

\- Je te l’ai dit, j’ai souvent pensé à toi.

\- Et dis-moi, quel est mon intérêt dans cette histoire, si je dois de nouveau supporter ta présence sans bénéficier des avantages en nature ? »

Potter lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de rétorquer avec un sourire torve :

« Va te faire foutre, Rogue ! »

Severus sentit un fin sourire jouer sur ses lèvres quelques instants.

« Écoute, reprit Potter, c’est juste que je ne veux pas me mettre en travers de toi et quelqu’un d’autre si jamais…

\- Je pensais être trop laid et salaud pour cela, répondit Severus avec acidité.

\- Tais-toi, ne me ressors pas ce que j’ai dit sous le coup de la colère, ou je ferai pareil et l’on ne s’en sortira pas ! Je t’ai dit, quoi qu’il y ait entre nous, cela me va. Maintenant, cela dépend de ce que tu veux. »

Potter parlait avec assurance, mais il le connaissait trop pour être dupe. Il se livrait à lui sans fard et redoutait sa réponse, car elle scellerait cette chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Plus Severus tardait à parler, plus ses craintes s’intensifiaient et devenaient visibles, même s’il s’efforçait de rester immobile.

Le problème était que Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit, celle de laisser Potter entrer de nouveau dans sa vie, sans réflexion, sans compromis. Mais il ne savait pas comment formuler ce désir, il n’osait pas.

Il regrettait ses paroles prononcées lors de cette soirée fatidique.

_Je ne t’aime pas._

Il avait eu besoin de prononcer ces mots, mais ils ne lui avaient pas apporté le soulagement espéré. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de faire revivre le sentiment insoutenable qui s’était emparé de lui, ce soir-là. Ce besoin, douloureux, effrayant, de tenir Potter dans ses bras et de ne pas le lâcher. Le manque viscéral lors de ses absences, comme si la vie prenait une teinte terne et insipide lorsqu’il n’était pas là.

La violence de ses émotions le rendait vulnérable. Il se souvenait avec trop d’acuité de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu’il avait perdu Lily. Deux fois. Et peut-être était-ce pire avec Potter, car d’une certaine façon ils avaient entremêlé leurs vies encore plus étroitement que ça n'avait été le cas avec la jeune fille.

Il avait craint la blessure que lui causerait leur inévitable séparation. Il avait pensé pouvoir se protéger en contrôlant ses émotions, en les réduisant à néant, en le formulant à haute voix. Mais cela n’avait fait que précipiter la rupture. Il avait tenté pendant des mois de se dire que c’était pour le mieux, malgré la douleur, le manque, l’inquiétude, la colère. Il essayait encore de se raisonner.

Cela aurait été plus simple si Potter n’était pas revenu, s’il ne s’offrait pas à lui, avec cette simplicité qui lui était propre. C’était si aisé d’oublier leur passif et leur futur lorsqu’il se tenait devant lui, si simple de ne pas se préoccuper de la douleur à venir lorsqu’il se sentait soudainement revivre.

Severus se massa les yeux, fatigué et pourtant alerte, avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Potter, toujours assis, immobile et incertain.

« Tu veux que je te laisse du temps pour y réfléchir ? demanda-t-il, hésitant, déjà à moitié levé.

\- Bien sûr que non », répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au plafond.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et il sut qu’il avait perdu cette bataille contre lui-même. Tant pis, il souffrirait lorsqu’il le faudrait. Il était incapable de résister.

Il était faible.

« Avec ton habilité à foncer dans la gueule du loup, il me paraît éminemment risqué de remettre quoi que ce soit à demain.

\- Ah », répondit simplement Potter.

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant d’admettre abruptement :

« Ta mort m’attristerait.

\- Attention, se moqua le jeune homme, tu deviens sentimental.

\- Non, tu sais que je ne fais pas dans ce registre », répondit Severus, essayant de garder un minimum de contenance.

Une moue dubitative passa sur le visage du sorcier et Severus le fusilla du regard. Il reprit néanmoins, ignorant qui il cherchait réellement à convaincre :

« Je ne veux, je ne peux pas faire dans les sentiments avec toi, mais le reste… me va.

\- Le reste ? répéta Potter en occultant soigneusement la première moitié de sa phrase. C’est-à-dire la compagnie, les disputes, le sexe et l’inquiétude ?

\- Ça parait moins attirant lorsque tu le dis ainsi », grommela Severus.

Potter éclata de rire et à ce simple son, Severus sentit son corps aussitôt se détendre.

« Je suis autant un fardeau qu’un cadeau, confirma Potter.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, alors. Deviens donc mon fardeau ! »

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils rejoignirent la chaleur de ses draps. Là, malgré les mois d'absence, Severus déshabilla avec lenteur son compagnon, vêtement après vêtement, savourant la redécouverte de ce corps. Il avait oublié la texture de sa peau, l'odeur musquée qui lui était propre, les formes de son torse et la douceur de sa langue. Et surtout cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, presque insupportable, aliénante, qui l'enveloppait. Parcourant sa peau de ses mains et de sa langue, il s'arrêta. L’extrémité de ses doigts tracèrent une cicatrice boursouflée le long de ses côtes, encore fraîche. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers son compagnon, qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Un maléfice mal soigné. Il m'a rendu inconscient pendant plusieurs heures et après nous devions à tout prix ne pas perdre leur piste et... Je n'ai pu voir un médicomage que des jours après. Elle m'a soigné efficacement, mais elle n'a pas pu enlever la cicatrice. J'en ai une aussi au genou. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enleva son pantalon qu'il poussa hors du lit. Severus suivit le mouvement et regarda ses jambes nues. Là, une ligne blanche parfaitement rectiligne encerclait le genoux, comme si la peau avait été décolorée sur un demi-centimètre.

« J'ai marché sur un piège, avoua Potter. J'ai perdu ma jambe, mais ils sont parvenus à me la recoller. »

Severus se tendit. Il connaissait ce maléfice. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la magie noire, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il y avait des sorts de magie blanche bien plus cruels que certains maléfices. Il ne pouvait malheureusement que trop bien imaginer à quel point Potter avait dû souffrir. La mâchoire toujours aussi crispée, il déposa un rapide baiser sur le genou avant de se redresser.

« Et tous ces risques en valaient-ils la peine ?

\- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure ? Des enfants. Bien sûr que ça en a valu le coup. »

Severus hocha la tête.


	35. La Rentrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me croirez vous si je vous dis que cela fait cinq ans et demi que j’attends de pouvoir arriver à ce moment de l’histoire, de publier un tel chapitre ? Combien de fois me suis-je dit ces dernières années « j’ai tellement hâte d’arriver à ce moment » ? Du coup, sans plus attendre, bonne lecture ! (et merci Zephineange pour la correction :D)

 

– _Severus Rogue –_

 

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la pierre philosophale ? »

Dumbledore se tenait dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur le ventre, l’expression grave et sérieuse. Des volutes s’élevaient des tasses de thé posées entre eux, lentement dispersées par la brise estivale qui pénétrait dans le bureau par la fenêtre ouverte. Aucun cri d’enfants ne venait perturber la tranquillité du lieu : ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux pour les vacances depuis des semaines.

Severus reposa sa tasse avec précaution avant de répondre :

« La pierre de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, qui leur confère fortune et longévité, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme vous devez-vous en douter, nombreux sont ceux qui la convoitent. Mon ami Nicolas redoute qu’on ne la leur dérobe, depuis des années je dois dire, mais de récents évènements me poussent à prendre ses craintes avec plus de considération. Gringotts ne paraît plus suffisamment sûr.

\- Quel endroit pourrait-être plus sûr que Gringotts ?

\- Ici même, là où je pourrais la surveiller au plus près. »

Severus haussa un sourcil circonspect. Des années plus tôt, il aurait réfléchi précautionneusement avant de donner son avis. Désormais, il ne retenait plus ses mots. Après tout, si Dumbledore l’avait expressément convoqué au cœur de l’été, il pouvait formuler ce qu’il pensait.

« À Poudlard ? Cela me paraît stupide. Le château n’offre pas les mêmes protections que Gringotts, et vous ne seriez pas constamment présent pour la surveiller. À moins que vous ne vouliez changer d’endroit car vous soupçonnez les gobelins, et dans ce cas là…

\- Ah ! le coupa Dumbledore. Tout l’intérêt de sa nouvelle cachette est que personne ne la saura ici. Quant à sa protection au sein du château, c’est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Les sorts pour protéger ou cacher un objet étaient un art à part entière, qui demandait des années d’études. Severus connaissait vaguement la théorie, suffisamment pour essayer de briser un maléfice, mais il n’avait pas les capacités pour aider Dumbledore.

« Qu’attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Il faut que la pierre reste accessible, pour que Nicolas et Pernelle continuent à prendre leur élixir de longue vie, mais il faudrait placer quelques difficultés entre la pierre et un quelconque impudent qui passerait par là.

\- Des sortes d’épreuves ? demanda Severus, dubitatif.

\- C’est cela même, confirma Dumbledore en reposant devant lui sa tasse avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Et je ne suis pas le seul à qui vous demandez une contribution…

\- En effet. J’ai d’ores et déjà demandé à Minerva et à Filius. »

Severus plissa les yeux. N’était-ce pas plus sûr d’engager un ensorceleur professionnel pour protéger la pierre, plutôt que de disperser le secret parmi leurs collègues ? Plus le nombre de personnes connaissant l’emplacement de la pierre augmentait, plus le risque s’accroissait. Mais Dumbledore avait plus confiance en ses employés qu’en un inconnu, même s’il était tenu au secret par sa profession.

Le secret était la protection principale. Et personne parmi les employés de Poudlard ne trahirait Dumbledore.

« Avez-vous trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? » demanda Severus soudainement.

Celui-ci avait, encore une fois, démissionné à la fin de l’année précédente.

« Justement, Severus. En raison de la pierre philosophale, j’aimerais engager un professeur qui a déjà travaillé ici.

\- Je travaille ici, vous savez, dit Severus avec ironie.

\- Et j’ai justement appris que Quirinus Quirrell était revenu de son voyage, continua Dumbledore comme s’il ne l’avait pas interrompu. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou, il devrait bientôt me répondre. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il savait que le directeur ne lui donnerait jamais le poste. Quirrell avait travaillé à Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, avant de quitter le pays sur un coup de tête pour faire un tour du monde. C’était un jeune homme discret, et tout aussi incompétent que ses prédécesseurs, mais Dumbledore n’était pas de son avis.

« Je peux donc compter sur vous pour les protections de la pierre philosophale ? demanda le vieil homme avec un regard perçant.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire », répondit Severus.

Il trouva l’idée quelques jours plus tard en parcourant les anciens livres de sa mère. Elle avait toujours aimé les énigmes et lorsqu’il était enfant, Severus avait passé de longs après-midi à réfléchir aux casse-têtes qu’elle lui préparait. Il lui fallut encore quelques jours pour finaliser son énigme avant de la soumettre à Dumbledore. Severus observa le visage du vieil homme se plisser alors qu’il tentait de la résoudre, se demandant si sa mère avait ressenti le même sentiment d’exaltation à lui soumettre des énigmes.

Il fallut peu de temps à Dumbledore pour trouver la solution, mais il lui assura que cela conviendrait parfaitement. Le flacon contenant la potion qui permettrait de passer à travers les flammes ne contiendrait qu’une gorgée : ainsi, seule une personne pourrait atteindre la pierre philosophale.

Severus travailla plusieurs semaines sur le dispositif. En l’absence de Potter, cela occupa agréablement ses journées. Ce dernier restait rarement longtemps au Royaume-Uni, mais il avait toujours été là quelques semaines durant l’été, au moins à la fin du mois de juillet, pour fêter son anniversaire avec Severus.

Cette année, Potter l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de ne pouvoir revenir à temps. Il s’était lié d’amitié avec des sorciers lorsqu’il avait aidé à démanteler un réseau de trafic d’enfants en Asie quelques années plus tôt. Severus avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment il s’était retrouvé embarqué dans ces histoires, mais ses amis sollicitaient désormais régulièrement son aide. Sorte d’Aurors dans leur pays respectif, ils demandaient à Potter de se rendre à l’étranger là où ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre sans complication administrative.

Severus supposait que c’était ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé au Brésil. Quelques jours plus tôt, un oiseau au plumage flamboyant avait atterri sur la table de sa cuisine. Épuisé par son voyage, il s’était aussitôt endormi après avoir délivré sa lettre froissée. L’écriture de Potter était serrée et penchée, comme s’il avait griffonné sa missive sur un coin de table.

 

_Je suis bloqué à São Paulo pour je ne sais pas combien de temps encore… Peux pas t’en parler pour l’instant, mais c’est gros. Je vais fêter mes trente ans d’une bien étrange façon… Tant pis, je me rattraperais dès que je le pourrais._

_Porte-toi bien._

_H._

 

Severus avait rangé la lettre à double tour dans la cachette qu’il avait fait installer derrière sa bibliothèque pour cacher ses correspondances. Avec les années, il avait appris à faire confiance à Potter, malgré les risques qu’il prenait. Une partie de lui s’inquiétait toujours, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Préparer les potions fut la partie la plus simple. Il en concocta un chaudron de chaque, qu’il relia directement aux flacons enchantés. Ceux-ci se remplissaient dès que plus personne ne se trouvait dans la salle. Ainsi, lorsque quelqu’un buvait l’une des potions, Severus pouvait aussitôt le remarquer en regardant le niveau des chaudrons. Il les installerait dans son laboratoire personnel à Poudlard, attenant à ses appartements, et pourrait ainsi garder un œil dessus.

Severus sourit, fier de son idée.

Le trente-et-un juillet, le professeur de potion sortit une bouteille de vin par pure habitude et cuisina bien plus que pour une personne. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à voir Potter arriver – même s’il lui arrivait souvent de surgir à l’improviste – mais peut-être qu’une partie de lui continuait d’espérer. Potter ne lui manquait pas, se disait-il, il l’avait vu presque un mois plus tôt.

Il était simplement un homme d’habitude. Il aimait sa routine.

Il déplia le _Sorcier du Soir_ d’un geste sec. La une titrait :

_« Tentative d’effraction à Gringotts ! »_

Severus se redressa aussitôt dans son fauteuil, tournant la page pour lire l’article en question. Celui-ci contenait peu d’informations : il ne disait pas quels coffres avaient - été fracturés, ni si quoi que ce soit avait été volé. Personne n’avait été arrêté, mais les gobelins étaient dans la plus grande confusion. Un tel événement n’était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Le professeur de potion posa son verre de vin et se saisit d’une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

« Poudlard, bureau du professeur Dumbledore. »

S’agenouillant, il passa la tête à travers l’âtre. Le bureau du directeur se forma autour de lui, mais le vieil homme ne s’y trouvait pas. À la place, Rubeus Hagrid était assis sur l’une des chaises qui pliait sous son poids. Vêtu de son sempiternel manteau en peau d’animaux, il tourna son immense carrure vers la cheminée.

« Oh bonsoir Professeur Rogue, l’accueillit-il. Je suis désolé, le professeur Dumbledore n’est pas là. Très occupé ce soir.

\- Où est-il ? demanda le Serpentard en plissant les yeux.

\- Affaire secrète, déclara le demi-géant avec un air important avant de jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui et de baisser la voix. Mais vous devez être au courant. Pour la pierre. »

Severus pinça les lèvres. Dumbledore avait mis Hagrid au courant. À quoi pensait-il ?

« Je viens de lire le journal, parvint-il à dire. J’ai appris pour le cambriolage de Gringotts.

\- Ah oui ! Faut pas s’inquiéter, elle avait déjà été enlevée de la banque. Et puis, on ne sait pas encore si c’était ce coffre qui était visé. »

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore craignait une menace contre la pierre philosophale et quelques jours plus tard, quelqu’un usant probablement de magie noire entrait dans Gringotts, où elle était censée être. Ce n’était pas une coïncidence.

Le maître de potion revient le lendemain afin d’installer ses chaudrons. Il croisa dans les couloirs de Poudlard Pomona Chourave, le visage et les cheveux recouverts de terre, une partie de sa robe déchirée et noircie.

« Ah Severus, vous aussi ! s’exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Je vous jure, nous demander cela au milieu de nos vacances. Je vais demander une augmentation, ça ne va pas tarder… »

Et elle repartit ainsi en grommelant – Severus entendit vaguement « … jamais laissé pousser autant… » – mais le Serpentard ne s’y trompa pas. Dans les yeux du professeur de botanique brillait une lueur de satisfaction et de passion. Quoi que le directeur lui ait demandé, elle y prenait grand plaisir.

Il n’entendit plus parler de Dumbledore et de la pierre philosophale durant le reste de l’été. Il supposait que c’était bon signe.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle des professeurs pour leur réunion de pré-rentrée, il trouva ses collègues discutant à voix-basse avec un air de conspiration. Filius Flitwick et Rolanda Bibine semblaient exposer quelque chose à Pomona Chourave, qui portait une robe propre pour le premier jour de l’année scolaire. Ils se turent lorsqu’ils le virent, mais Pomona les rassura :

« C’est bon, il sait.

\- Ah, s’exclama Filius. Albus vous a aussi demandé votre participation alors ? »

Severus s’assit à côté du petit professeur en poussant un grognement :

« Qu’il m’ait demandé ou non ne change pas le fait que nous ne devrions pas en parler. »

Il jeta un regard noir vers la silhouette massive de Hagrid qui s’approchait à pas pesant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, dit le demi-géant avec un sourire confiant. Personne ne pourra passer devant _mon_ épreuve…

\- Je pense que mon idée rivalise avec votre épreuve, Hagrid ! surenchérit Pomona. Je dois dire…

\- Ça suffit, dit Minerva qui épinglait des feuilles au mur avec sa baguette. Severus a raison, nous ne devons pas en parler. »

Severus hocha la tête en direction de la directrice de Gryffondor. Celle-ci lui accorda un de ses rares sourires. Le Serpentard s’apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsque la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau.

Les conversations cessèrent alors que tous les sorciers et sorcières dévisageaient Quirrell qui entrait dans la pièce. Le sorcier avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils l’avaient vu, plus d’un an plus tôt. Il se tenait courbé et pâle comme la mort. Severus se souvenait d’un homme discret taciturne, mais il semblait désormais presque fuyant. Le ridicule turban qui lui recouvrait le crâne lui donnait un air étrange et déformé. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait pris une année sabbatique pour voyager, et Severus ne pouvait que se demander ce qu’il s’était passé durant ce voyage pour le métamorphoser ainsi.

Pour autant, ses collègues accueillirent son retour avec chaleur, se levant pour lui serrer la main. Quirrell leur répondit avec un sourire hésitant, d’infimes tics agitant sa paupière droite. Le maître de potions se contenta d’hocher la tête dans sa direction pour le saluer.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Severus sentit un frisson glacé dévaler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa bouche s’assécha et une peur viscérale l’enveloppa.

L’instant suivant, la sensation avait disparu et les autres professeurs s’installaient autour de la table en discutant joyeusement. Severus cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu’il avait ressenti. Severus repoussa son interrogation au fond de son esprit alors que la directrice adjointe prenait la parole.

La réunion se déroula avec lenteur, comme toutes les réunions de pré-rentrée depuis plus d’une décennie. Ils durent subir les mêmes complaintes de la part de Rusard, les rappels de Minerva sur le calendrier de l’année, les éternelles négociations sur les tours de surveillance de Pré-au-Lard et même Severus rappela encore une fois à ses collègues que s’ils avaient besoin de potions dans le cadre de leur cours, ils devaient le prévenir plusieurs semaines en avance. Ces choses là ne changeaient pas, et il avait le sentiment que jamais elles ne changeraient.

Poudlard était un roc, immuable et insensible au tumulte qui pouvait agiter le reste du monde.

Comment cette année pourrait-elle être différente ?

La soirée d’accueil des élèves avait pourtant bien commencé. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient profité du château encore vide pour boire quelques verres et lorsque les sempiternels paris sur le vainqueur de la coupe des quatre maisons avaient commencé, Severus avait rappelé que Serpentard gagnerait probablement encore la coupe cette année – après tout, cela faisait six ans que c'était le cas, et sept était un chiffre puissant.

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé et la Grande Salle grouillait désormais d’élèves excités qui s’interpelaient d’une table à une autre. Dumbledore parvint à ménager le silence lorsque les grandes portes s’ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser entrer les première année.

Severus retint son souffle une première fois lorsqu’il vit un visage aux cheveux d’un blond si pâle que la ressemblance était confondante. Il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître le nez pointu si similaire à celui de son père. Drago Malefoy se tenait droit et regardait avec assurance Minerva positionner le Choixpeau sur son tabouret.

Quelle étrange vision. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait l’enfant d’une connaissance à Poudlard, mais Lucius Malfoy n’était pas une simple connaissance.

Il le regarda être réparti à Serpentard sans surprise, après deux autres fils d’anciens Mangemorts, Crabbe et Goyle.

À quel point l’arrivée de ces enfants d’anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres perturberait-elle ses habitudes ?

Il n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir cette réflexion alors que le nom de l’élève suivant était appelé :

« Harry Potter. »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. La Grande Salle lui parut soudainement lointaine, les murmures qui s’élevaient des tables des maisons lui parvenant comme au fond d’un tunnel.

Il savait que ce jour arriverait.

Le sentiment de vertige fut très vite remplacé par une bouffée de colère.

Il le _savait_. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là démuni, désemparé, ses mains légèrement tremblantes masquées sous la table, incapable de se contrôler.

Il avait toujours pensé qu’il y aurait des signes avant-coureurs. Potter l’aurait mentionné dans une discussion, ou Dumbledore, et il aurait pu se préparer.

Il se sentait désormais stupide d’être ainsi pris au dépourvu. Mais c’était de sa faute. Il s’était laissé aller, bercé par le rythme confortable des semestres s’enchaînant les uns après les autres, paisiblement, et il n’avait pas compté les années.

Il avait été négligent. Faible.

Potter sortit des rangs et Severus sentit de nouveau l’air lui manquer.

C’était Potter, c’était lui, il aurait été impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, ses cheveux en bataille comme toujours et ses yeux d’un vert émeraude, et pourtant la comparaison s’arrêtait là. Le gosse paraissait si petit, si frêle. Il n'avait rien de l'assurance qui caractérisait son Potter, et c'était logique, car ce n'était qu'un gamin de onze ans, mais cela lui paressait malgré tout anormal. Lorsque Minerva lui plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête, celui-ci lui tomba presque sur les épaules. Depuis la table des professeurs, il pouvait voir ses minuscules doigts s'agripper au tabouret durant le temps interminable qu’il fallut au Choixpeau pour le répartir.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » s’exclama enfin l’objet magique, et un tonnerre d’applaudissement accueillit l’annonce.

Le gamin ôta le Choixpeau, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux. Severus rectifia son jugement. Potter, son Potter, n'avait pas continuellement les cheveux dans un tel état. Maintenant qu'il les portait mi-longs et attachés, il était parvenu à un semblant d'ordre. Les seuls moments où ils étaient aussi en pagaille, c'était le matin au réveil, après une nuit passée de la façon la plus exquise possible.

Severus arrêta là son train de pensées dangereux en serrant les poings sous la table. Ce n'étaient pas des pensées à avoir dans une école. C'était inadmissible. Il ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge en regardant le garçon se précipiter vers la table aux couleurs rouge et or. Là, il fut accueilli comme un chef de guerre après de grands mérites et les élèves des tables adjacentes tendirent le cou pour l’apercevoir.

Pourquoi l’observaient-ils tous ainsi ?

Potter n’était rien. Potter n’était personne, pas encore.

Dumbledore avait inauguré le repas sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et à ses côtés Quirrell tentait de lui parler, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il essaya de se distraire, parcourant du regard le reste de la Grande Salle. À la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy discutait avec Crabbe et Goyle fils. Le terme de discussion semblait exagéré, puisque le fils de l'aristocrate discourait avec un air suffisant emprunté à son père tandis que les deux garçons massifs l’écoutaient béatement.

Quelle était cette ironie du destin pour que les fils de Mangemorts se retrouvent dans la même année que les enfants de quelques-uns des plus grands adversaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Encore une fois, son regard se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors. À côté de Potter se tenait un garçon au visage recouvert taches de rousseur et aux cheveux roux flamboyant qu’il identifia comme un autre Weasley. N’avait-il pas entendu plus tôt le nom de Londubat être réparti à Gryffondor ?

Londubat, Weasley et Potter d'un côté, Goyle, Crabbe et Malefoy de l'autre. Gryffondor et Serpentard, comme éternelle opposition. Dans quelle mesure les deux gangs, qui ne manqueraient pas de se former, Severus n'en doutait pas, s'affronteraient-ils ? Quelle parodie des Mangemorts et de l’Ordre du Phénix se jouerait ?

Une nouvelle pointe de colère monta en lui, différente cette fois-ci.

Il s'était laissé aller ces dernières années, oubliant que tout ceci n'était qu'un intermède, un moment calme entre deux guerres. Il ignorait quand reviendrait réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était jamais parvenu à extorquer cette information à Potter, mais il était parvenu à quelques estimations. Le mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts avant les vingt ans de Potter, ce qui leur laissait encore sept ans ? Huit ans peut-être ? Ces années lui paraissaient excessivement proches. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'oublier.

Il tenta d'enfouir en lui cette colère bouillonnante. Contre Dumbledore, contre Potter, contre le monde entier mais surtout contre lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait oublié à quel point cette situation était compliquée, pourquoi il ne devait pas s'attacher à Potter. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se dire que ce garçon là était Harry Potter, le même Harry Potter qu'il connaissait depuis dix ans, avec qui il avait combattu au coude à coude et contre qui il s’était mesuré d’innombrables fois, avec qui il avait parlé des heures durant, parfois avec véhémence, parfois à mots brisés au cœur de la nuit, celui qu’il avait tenu dans ses bras si souvent. Il avait entendu cet homme jouir, goûté l’odeur de sa sueur, il l’avait pris et l’avait laissé le prendre.

Et là, ce n'était qu'un gamin, d'à peine une dizaine d'années, qui ne connaissait rien à la vie, rien à ce qui l'attendait.

Un enfant qui ignorait tout des pensées inappropriées qui l’agitaient. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s’ôter cela de l’esprit ?

_Il coucherait un jour avec cet enfant._

Cette pensée brutale lui donna la nausée. Il n’était pas pédophile, par Merlin, non. Ce n’étaient pas les mêmes, ce n’était pas encore lui. Mais une tempête d’émotions et de pensées contradictoires se déchaînait sous son crâne, et il était incapable de les contrôler, de les rationaliser.

Il entendait Quirrell qui tentait de lui parler à côté de lui, mais il était incapable de l’écouter, la rage le submergeant peu à peu, plus forte que toutes les autres émotions.

Pourquoi n’était-il pas capable de dompter ses pensées ? Il parvenait à garder un visage impassible, pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à en faire de même avec son esprit ?

Sans cesse, ses yeux venaient de nouveau de poser sur le garçon, fasciné et horrifié par ce petit être si chétif. Inévitablement, il croisa son regard. Les pupilles émeraude se plantèrent dans ses yeux et il ne put, durant un instant, contenir en lui toute cette fureur qu'il ressentait.

Le garçon tressaillit, se cachant l’instant suivant le visage.

Severus détourna vivement le regard alors qu’un frisson lui parcourait l’échine, glacial et malsain, lui laissant un arrière-goût de fer sur le palais.

Que venait-il de se produire ?

Quirrell avait une main sur son avant-bras.

« S-S-S-Severus, m’écoutez-vous ? »

Celui-ci se dégagea sèchement.

« Je crains que non, Quirinus. Que disiez-vous ? »

Il se félicita pour la maîtrise de sa voix, la politesse dans sa réponse, le contrôle de nouveau retrouvé.

Il se devait de redevenir maître de lui-même.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus aurait voulu que Potter soit là car il ne pouvait en parler à personne d’autre. Mais le sorcier se trouvait actuellement à l’autre bout du monde et il ne pouvait pas risquer de coucher ses pensées sur le papier. Il en voulait à Potter de le laisser seul face à ce bouleversement et alors que la première semaine de cours avançait, sa colère augmenta de façon exponentielle.

Il n’avait jamais de répit. À chaque fois qu’il apercevait le garçon, aux repas, dans les couloirs, toute la réalité et la complexité de la situation lui sautaient à la gorge. Entre deux cours, il entendait ses élèves murmurer :

« Alors, tu as réussi à LE voir ? Harry Potter ?

\- Il paraît qu’il n’a pas acheté de baguette car il n’en a pas besoin pour faire de la magie !

\- J’aimerais tellement lui parler ! »

Ces commérages sans queue ni tête lui donnaient envie de hurler et de coller tous ces élèves en retenue, mais il se retint. Minerva tenait à ce qu’ils n’enlèvent pas trop de points lors de la première semaine de cours.

« Gardons-nous une marge de manœuvre », disait-elle toujours.

Alors, il se retint d’enlever des dizaines de points, toutes maisons confondues. Pourtant, Merlin savait que cela lui aurait peut-être calmé les nerfs. Aucun de ces gamins prétentieux ne connaissait Potter. Le gosse n’avait rien fait pour mériter toute cette gloire. Cette célébrité usurpée reposait sur un phénomène encore inexpliqué survenu lorsqu’il était bébé. Et pourtant, il était déjà plus adoré que lui ne le serait jamais.

Très vite, il ne parvint plus à dissocier sa colère contre l’adulte de celle contre l’enfant. Lui qui se targuait à une époque de si bien contrôler ses émotions, c’était risible.

Le cours de première année Serpentard-Gryffondor arriva le vendredi. Il observa les fils de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle s’asseoir ensemble. Les anciens Mangemorts avaient-ils continué à se fréquenter de telle sorte que leurs enfants soient déjà amis avant d’arriver à Poudlard ?

Il fit l’appel, inscrivant les noms et les visages de ses nouveaux étudiants dans son esprit. La première source de pouvoir pour faire régler l’ordre dans une classe était de connaître les noms de chacun. Lorsqu’il arriva au nom de Potter, les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche. Il maîtrisa le sentiment de dégoût qui gonflait dans sa gorge et força ses lèvres à bouger :

« Ah oui… Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle...célébrité. »

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur les ricanements qui s’élevèrent des rangs des Serpentards. Lorsqu’il eut fini l’appel, il débuta son cours avec les mêmes phrases qu’il avait peaufinées année après année.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Il se surprit à mettre plus de véhémence qu’habituellement dans cette dernière phrase. Au second rang, Weasley et Potter échangèrent un regard entendu en haussant un sourcil moqueur et soudainement, ce n’était plus le jeune alter-ego de son amant qui se trouvait devant lui, mais le fils de James Potter, aussi présomptueux et irrespectueux que lui et le besoin de le remettre à sa place fut plus fort que le reste :

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

\- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur », répéta le garçon.

Severus ne se préoccupa pas de l’autre Gryffondor, Granger, qui tentait vainement d’attirer son attention en brandissant haut la main. Potter, l’effronté, le regardait droit dans les yeux, son visage ne montrant aucun signe de culpabilité devant son ignorance.

« Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Le gamin l’affrontait toujours du regard avec toute son arrogance.

« Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Potter avec un air de défi. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle. »

Il reconnaissait dans ces mots les moqueries de James Potter. Lorsque lui-même avait été élève, ses professeurs s’étaient laissés avoir par le ton faussement poli du Gryffondor, mais Severus ne serait pas dupe. Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade de courtoisie, il l’avait expérimenté de trop nombreuses fois avec les Maraudeurs.

Pour essayer de contrôler sa voix, il énonça les réponses à ses questions, et lorsqu’il fut sûr d’avoir suffisamment apaisé sa rage pour s’adresser de nouveau à Potter, il dit :

« Votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter. »

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Harry enleva ses chaussures et les envoya valser d’un coup de talon avant de s’effondrer sur le canapé défraîchi. Il était épuisé par le voyage et le décalage horaire, malgré les Portoloins il lui avait fallu cinq heures pour rentrer du Brésil. Il resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, trop fatigué pour se rendre à l’étage et dormir dans un vrai lit.

De toute façon, il trouvait toujours étrange de dormir dans la chambre de Rogue lorsqu’il n’était pas là. Il se servait de sa maison dans la banlieue de Londres lorsqu’il était de passage et qu’il ne voulait pas faire le chemin jusqu’à sa chaumière en Écosse, mais son compagnon le rejoignait en général peu de temps après. En l’occurrence, il devait encore être à Poudlard à donner cours. Harry s’allongea sur le canapé, lança un Accio pour récupérer un oreiller et une couverture depuis l’étage et ferma les yeux avec soulagement.

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, l’après-midi était passé et le jour déclinait déjà. Il se frotta les paupières en se redressant, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir ce qui l'avait réveillé. L'instant suivant, Rogue entrait dans la pièce à grands pas. Il portait toujours ses robes professorales, noires et simplement coupées, et sa cape balaya le sol alors qu'il avançait dans la pièce. Son expression était ombrageuse, ses traits marqués par ses sourcils froncés et son front plissé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans passer par le canapé, ignorant Harry qui s'était redressé pour l'accueillir d'un baiser.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils à son tour. Que s'était-il passé pour mettre ainsi Rogue de mauvaise humeur ? Il le suivit dans la cuisine, découvrant au passage qu'il avait une faim de loup. Son compagnon se tenait là, le dos raide. Il avait détaché sa cape, qui pendait désormais sur le dossier d'une chaise. Harry tendit une main pour la poser sur son épaule :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un ricanement amer lui répondit. Rogue se tourna vers lui, et demanda avec un rictus :

« Sais-tu en quelle année nous sommes ?

\- Je... En 1991 ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui se passe en 1991, à ton avis ? »

Harry s'apprêta à lui demander des explications lorsque soudainement il comprit. 1991. Sa première année à Poudlard. Déjà. Il avait complètement oublié, perdu le fil du temps. Se sentant un instant submergé, il tira une chaise et s'y assit lourdement.

« Je... J'avais oublié, dit-il bêtement.

\- Je vois ça, répondit Severus avec mordant.

\- Tu l’as… Tu m’as vu alors ? Oh Merlin je me rappelle ce premier cours. Tu avais enlevé deux points à Gryffondor, j’étais mortifié ! »

Ce qui était ridicule, lorsqu’il songeait à tous les points qu’il avait fait perdre à sa maison durant le reste de sa scolarité, et tous les autres qu’il avait gagnés. Soudain, un doute s’insinua dans son esprit :

« Enfin, je suppose que tu m’as enlevé deux points. N’est-ce-pas ? Nos deux versions coïncident, il n’y a pas d’interférence temporelle ?

\- Je t’ai posé des questions, tu n’as pas su répondre, puis le chaudron de Londubat a explosé. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je me rappelle… Par Merlin, quel connard tu avais été ce premier jour. »

Il n’aimait pas se rappeler ces années. Rogue avait été immonde avec lui, alors qu’il n’était qu’un gamin. Il n’avait à l’époque pas compris les raisons de cette haine, il n’avait rien fait pour mériter une telle aversion. La comprenait-il maintenant ? Qui pouvait dire ce qu’il se passait dans l’esprit de Rogue. Il avait avancé et pardonné Rogue pour ses brimades. Tout ceci était de l’histoire ancienne. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment le cas. Car tout cela se passait en ce moment même, car le pire était à venir.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à son ancien professeur.

Les prochaines années seraient cruciales, c’était là qu’il devrait être capable de se contrôler, de se retenir d’essayer de changer le futur. Mais de toutes les choses qu’il voulait changer de son passé, le comportement infect de Rogue n’en était pas une. Il en avait souffert, et son jeune alter-ego en souffrirait, mais ces blessures s’étaient refermées il y a longtemps déjà.

Lorsqu’il se retourna, Rogue le toisait avec colère. Depuis combien d’année ne l’avait-il pas vu aussi furieux ?

« Tu savais que cela arriverait un jour », déclara Harry en essayant d’enlever toutes traces d’accusation de son ton, sans y parvenir complètement.

« Je le savais ? s’offusqua l’homme. Je ne sais rien de ce qui va arriver, contrairement à toi ! »

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Après toutes ces années, ils en revenaient toujours à ce débat. Si Rogue lui en voulait pour – pour quoi ? ne pas l’avoir averti qu’un jour, il devrait lui donner cours ? – comment réagirait-il lorsqu’il découvrirait tous les bouleversements qui ne tarderaient pas à secouer Poudlard ?

« Il va falloir t’y habituer ! » grogna Harry, parce qu’il en avait assez de tout cela.

Il mourrait de faim, il était toujours fatigué malgré sa sieste et il n’était absolument pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour affronter Rogue qui l’accusait d’événements sur lesquels il n’avait aucune emprise.

« Tu trouves cela injuste ? cracha le Gryffondor. Dommage pour toi, parce que la situation n'est pas plus juste pour le gamin que tu as décidé de brimer !

\- Alors tu m’accuses ?

\- Tu ne te prives pas de rejeter sur moi une responsabilité pour des choses sur lesquelles je n’ai aucun contrôle ! »

Les deux sorciers se toisaient de part et d’autre de la table dressée entre eux. Enfin, Rogue laissa échapper un rictus et détourna le regard.

« Soit. N’en parlons plus. Qu’as-tu fait au Brésil ? »

Harry accepta le changement de conversation. Il lui raconta sa dernière mission tout en se préparant à manger. Les remarques de Rogue furent encore plus acerbes que d’habitude, et Harry s’efforça de garder son calme.

Harry devait se rendre au Portugal mais il envoya une lettre à ses associés pour se désister. Malgré l’ambiance pesante, il savait qu’il devait rester auprès de Rogue jusqu’à ce que son comportement change d’une façon ou d’une autre.

L’homme était toujours en colère, mais ne l’exprimait pas directement. Il se contentait d’être plus hargneux, parlait moins et de façon générale restait dans un état de perpétuel froncement de sourcils.

Harry retourna dans sa chaumière en Écosse. C’était toujours étrange de s’y rendre après ses longues absences, mais c’était plus pratique pour que Rogue transplane depuis Poudlard. Il en profita pour se reposer après ces mois intenses.

Lorsque Rogue arriva le soir suivant, le visage toujours aussi fermé, il l’entraîna directement dans la chambre. Lorsque les paroles ne les menaient à rien, que les silences étaient trop pleins de reproches, ils se rappelaient leur affection à travers ces gestes si souvent répétés. Rogue se laissa guider sans dire un mot, sa langue se courbant sous son baiser assuré, ses mains trouvant naturellement le chemin de ses hanches. Harry déboutonna avec soin les boutons de son col, sa bouche s’égarant dans le creux de son cou. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas goûté à cette peau. Le désir grandissait dans son aine, brûlant et dévorant et Harry se débarrassa de son t-shirt et de son pantalon en quelques mouvements, car il voulait sentir la peau de Rogue contre lui, sa chaleur, son souffle. Il l’allongea sur le lit, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, glissant ses doigts sur le tissu de la robe de son amant.

Mais alors qu’il ondulait lascivement contre lui, Harry pouvait voir que son partenaire était ailleurs. Il répondait à peine à ses caresses, se contenant de promener sans hâte ses mains sur son dos. Il se contrôla, embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon sur le coin de la mâchoire avant de se détacher de lui.

« Tu n’es pas avec moi », constata-t-il.

Rogue ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder de ses yeux perçants, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne. Harry retint un soupir et s’écarta, s’asseyant à côté.

« Je pense à lui.

\- À qui ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

La sensation de son caleçon sur son érection était distrayante, tout comme la vue de la clavicule de son compagnon.

« Toi, lui, l’autre. »

Il fallut un moment pour qu’il comprenne le sens de ce que Rogue venait de lui dire.

« Tu es en train de penser à moi à onze alors que nous sommes en train de… »

Harry ne trouva pas la force de terminer sa phrase et se laissa tomber contre l’oreiller. Son excitation était définitivement retombée.

« Je pense que tu vois où est le problème maintenant, déclara Rogue avec mordant.

\- Que… Je… Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu penser à ça maintenant ?

\- Cela te semble si improbable ? Il est toi pourtant.

\- Moi, il y a vingt ans ! Ne me dis pas que tu n’arrives pas à faire la distinction entre les deux ! 

\- Bien sûr que je parviens à faire la différence ! » grommela Rogue.

Mais l’homme ne le regardait pas tout à fait dans les yeux.

« Rogue, murmura Harry d’une voix très calme. Lorsque tu le vois, à quoi tu penses ? »

Le sorcier ne dit rien pendant un trop long moment. D’où il était, Harry pouvait voir chacun des muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Enfin, Rogue consentit à le regarder, et ses yeux noirs comme le charbon reflétaient une telle colère et un tel désarroi que Harry dut combattre la pulsion de s’éloigner.

« Tu penses à moi, dit-il à la place en déglutissant.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas penser à toi ? Vous avez peut-être vingt ans de différence, mais il s’appelle Harry Potter comme toi, il a tes yeux et ton nez, ton visage et cette foutue cicatrice. Alors oui, tous les jours où je le vois, c’est comme si tu surgissais devant moi. »

La grimace qui déformait son visage le rendait effrayant et Harry comprit. Rogue n’était pas en colère contre lui, pas entièrement. Il s’en voulait à lui-même. Et l’idée l’horrifiait, car comment aurait-il pu imaginer se retrouver dans une telle situation, pourtant il devait le dire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et murmura :

« Je connais le futur, et s’il y a une seule chose que j’accepte de révéler maintenant, ça sera cela. » Il inspira profondément. « Tu ne feras jamais d’avances sexuelles à mon jeune moi dans les années à venir.

\- Par Merlin, encore heureux ! » Le visage de Rogue était révulsé à l’idée qu’il puisse seulement évoquer cette éventualité, et c’était quelque part rassurant. « Même si j’éprouvais de l’attraction pour lui, jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit ! C’est un enfant ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Harry poussa un long soupir et posa une main sur la poitrine de son compagnon, dans une tentative dérisoire de le réconforter. Ils s’appelaient rarement par leurs prénoms, mais Harry sentait que c’était important cette fois-ci, pour le rappeler qu’ici, il n’était pas le professeur Rogue.

« Severus, tu n’éprouves aucune attirance pour lui, il faut juste que tu t’habitues à la situation. Nous sommes deux personnes différentes et plus tu le connaîtras lui, plus tu pourras faire la différence. »

Et quelque part, connaissant le caractère de Rogue, sa propension à imaginer toujours le pire des autres, et se connaissant lui, le jeune inconscient qu’il avait été à Poudlard, il savait que le maître de potions trouverait pléthore de raisons qui le feraient légitiment détester le garçon.

« Pourtant, gronda Rogue, tout ce que je dis à lui, je le dis à toi aussi, avec vingt ans de décalage.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n’ai pas une si bonne mémoire que ça, alors si tu veux me dire quelque chose, je pense que c’est plus simple de venir directement me voir. »

Sa tentative d’humour tomba à l’eau alors que Rogue levait les yeux au plafond, mais lorsque l’homme reprit la parole, les rides de colère de son front étaient moins marquées :

« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire et cela ne change rien. J’ai eu des années pour essayer de démêler ma relation avec toi, et je ne pense pas encore tout comprendre, et je ne dis pas que je ne t’en veux pas encore pour certaines choses que tu m’as dites alors que je n’étais qu’un gamin. Mais toutes les interactions que tu auras avec lui, ce sera entre lui et toi. Je ne veux pas menacer ce que j’ai maintenant à cause de tout cela.

\- Ce que tu as maintenant ? répéta Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

\- On ne va pas recommencer encore une fois cette discussion », répondit Harry en roulant des yeux, bien qu’il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à revenir sur ce terrain de mésentente habituel.

Rogue ne répondit rien, acceptant de ne pas commencer cette dispute. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant soudainement épuisé. La passion qu’il avait ressentie plus tôt avait désormais totalement disparu. Il attrapa son t-shirt qui était tombé du lit et l’enfila rapidement. Il hésita un instant devant la silhouette de Severus, allongé sur le dos et encore presque entièrement habillé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine mais plus lâchement que quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de s’approcher. Il déplia l’un des bras de son amant et vint s’allonger contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Severus resta tendu au début puis, voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, il se détendit légèrement.

Finalement, la voix grave de Severus brisa le silence :

« J’ai peur du futur. »

Et Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, car il n’avait aucun moyen de le rassurer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okai, quelques mots en plus. On entre dans un nouvel arc de l’histoire, pas le dernier, mais clairement celui que j’attendais le plus. C’est ce qui va arriver dans les prochains chapitres qui m’a poussée – entre autres – à écrire cette fic, et ne pas juste la laisser dans un coin de mon esprit à ressasser. Là où je me suis dit, je peux apporter quelque chose qui n’a pas été fait dans le snarry, dans le voyage dans le temps. Et à la question est-ce que je vais réécrire tous les tomes du point de vue de Severus, la réponse est oui, en partie. Et j’espère vous apporter une nouvelle vision sur toute l’histoire de Harry Potter ! (et surtout, j’espère que vous aimerez !)


	36. La pierre philosophale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : long chapitre, scène très citronnée vers la fin.

**(Severus Rogue et) La pierre philosophale**

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

La visite de Potter lui laissa un sentiment mitigé. Le Gryffondor repartit une semaine après être arrivé, prétextant des affaires urgentes au Portugal, et Severus ignorait si sa venue avait diminué ou ajouté à sa confusion. Quant à sa relation, ses sentiments pour ce qu’il pouvait en dire, avec le gamin Potter, elle n’avait guère évolué. Sa simple vue suffisait à l’irriter et il se demandait plusieurs fois par jour comment il pourrait s’y prendre pour le faire renvoyer.

Malheureusement, Potter n’était pas sa seule préoccupation. Drago Malefoy ne cessait de vouloir attirer son attention, essayant de lui parler, évoquant son père régulièrement comme s’il était un ancien ami de la famille. Severus se demandait si le fils de Lucius savait ce qu’il faisait en agissant ainsi. Le Serpentard n’avait que onze ans lui aussi, mais possédait probablement plus de maturité que le reste de ses camarades.

Les cours de première année Serpentard et Gryffondor le laissaient épuisé. Il était forcé d’exécuter une étrange danse à chaque fois. Malefoy avait un talent certain en potions mais il s’était entouré de deux incapables. Severus avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu lier le jeune aristocrate aux deux idiots qui le suivaient continuellement. Crabbe et Goyle étaient-ils les seuls Serpentard fréquentables, les seuls dont la pureté du sang convenait à celle des Malefoy ?

Lorsque les bribes de l’histoire du cours de vol de Potter lui parvinrent – désobéir à un ordre direct d’un professeur et bafouer toutes les règles de sécurité ! – il monta dans le bureau du directeur, hors de lui. Comment Minerva avait-elle pu lui offrir une place dans l’équipe de Quidditch au lieu de le punir ? Il était bien décidé à dire sa façon de penser à Dumbledore sur le comportement irresponsable de la directrice de Gryffondor. Mais, confirmant ce qu'il redoutait déjà sur le traitement de faveur que Potter possédait, Dumbledore l’écouta à peine, feuilletant son magazine avec désintérêt.

La mission que lui confia à la place le directeur le surprit suffisamment pour qu’il reste un instant sans voix :

« Surveillez un peu Quirrell, voulez-vous ? »

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait changé. Ses collègues ne tarissaient pas en spéculations pour comprendre comment il avait pu devenir cet homme si nerveux et craintif. Pomona affirmait qu’il avait toujours été réservé et timide mais Severus n’était pas d’accord. La première année où Quirrell avait travaillé à Poudlard, il avait perçu en lui une soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance qui l’avait mis mal à l’aise : elle lui rappelait trop celle de sa propre jeunesse. Mais lorsqu’il en avait fait la remarque à Minerva et Filius, ils s’étaient contentés de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses collègues étaient persuadés que Severus convoitait toujours le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le jugeaient biaisé sur la question.

Ce n’était pas de la faute de Severus si tous les sorciers et sorcières engagés par le directeur étaient des incapables.

Le trimestre se poursuivit sans que la sensation de malaise qu’il l’avait pris lorsqu’il avait vu Quirrell à la réunion de prérentrée ne revienne.

Au fil des années, la peine qui ressurgissait à Halloween s’était peu à peu atténuée pour n’être plus qu’un vague sentiment d’amertume. Cette année cependant, la présence des fils des anciens Mangemorts et de Potter avait réveillé les vieux souvenirs. Severus endurait le long banquet de festivités lorsque Quirrell entra dans la Grande Salle en courant, les yeux exorbités, son turban à moitié défait sur ses épaules. Arrivé devant la table des professeurs, il trébucha et balbutia :

« Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… »

Un silence magistral accueillit son annonce avant que la panique ne se saisisse des élèves. Un vacarme assourdissant s’éleva, à peine atténué par la hauteur du plafond. Severus avait bondi sur ses pieds, comme ses collègues à côté de lui, mais ce fut le directeur qui parvint à rétablir le calme. Lorsque Dumbledore eut donné ses ordres aux élèves et aux préfets, il se tourna vers les professeurs :

« Pomona, Septimus, Charity pouvez-vous vous assurer que les élèves regagnent en sécurité leur salle commune ? Particulièrement les Serpentard. Rolanda, vous resterez dans la Grande Salle. Rubeus, Argus, allez voir les sorties secondaires. Severus, Minerva, Filius, venez avec moi dans les cachots. »

Pompfresh se précipita aux côtés de Quirrell tandis que chacun acquiesçait en sortant sa baguette.

« Comment un troll a-t-il pu arriver jusqu’à Poudlard ? s’étonna Filius en trottant derrière eux. La colonie la plus proche est à des kilomètres d’ici ! »

\- Et comment a-t-il pu entrer dans le château sans que personne ne le remarque ? renchérit Minerva.

\- Il y a des passages secrets qui relient les cachots directement au parc », répondit sèchement Severus.

Le troll était-il entré seul ? C’était peu probable, mais pourquoi ferait-on pénétrer un troll à Poudlard ? C’était bien trop aléatoire pour tenter d’assassiner quelqu’un. Voulait-on blesser des élèves ? Discréditer l'école ?

Severus s’arrêta brusquement.

Sauf si le troll n’était qu’une diversion. Sauf si l’objectif était de tous les attirer ailleurs. Ailleurs, loin du deuxième étage.

Que faisait Quirrell dans les cachots ?

« Severus, qu’est-ce que… s’exclama Filius, confus.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard », lança le maître des potions en faisant demi-tour.

Il remonta les étages sans jeter un coup d’œil en arrière. Ses collègues étaient suffisamment nombreux pour retrouver le troll sans lui. Il ne croisa personne en chemin. Arrivé devant la porte condamnée du deuxième étage, il marqua une pause. Le coupable était-il déjà entré ? Il déverrouilla la porte en silence et il entra dans la pièce prudemment.

Les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent brutalement.

Devant lui, emplissant toute la salle, se dressait Cerbère, tout droit sorti des enfers. Il relevait lentement ses trois têtes, une lueur avide brillant dans ses yeux noirs, ses gueules dévoilant des crocs jaunâtres longs comme des sabres. Severus recula à pas mesurés, observant à toute vitesse le reste de la salle. Il n’y avait pas d’autre porte, mais il aperçut une trappe sous les pattes touffues de l’énorme molosse. Il paraissait improbable que quiconque ait pu s’y glisser aujourd’hui.

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Quirrell, son turban de nouveau parfaitement enroulé autour de la tête, se tenait au bout du couloir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se dirigea vers lui sans hésiter :

« S… S… Severus, je vois que… que nous avons eu la même idée. En re… re… revenant à moi, j’ai tout de suite pensé que quelqu’un essayait de… de… de faire d… diversion pour voler notre d… d... directeur et j’ai… Par merlin. »

Quirrell venait d’apercevoir le monstre à trois têtes et son visage avait définitivement perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

« De toute évidence, la pierre est en sécurité », déclara Rogue avec mordant.

Il leva sa baguette et la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd, recouvrant le grognement guttural qui montait des gorges de la bête. La serrure émit un cliquètement satisfaisant.

« Ou… Ou… Oui, de toute évidence, bégaya Quirrell.

\- Retournons chercher ce troll, j’ai entendu dire que vous aviez un don avec ce genre de créatures… »

Aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage du sorcier face à l’accusation implicite de Severus.

« Un d… don, je n’irais pas ju… jusque-là, mais je sais m’y prendre, c’est vrai. J’ai d’ailleurs peur que celui que nous chassons ne… ne… ne soit là par ma faute.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Rogue alors qu’ils remontaient ensemble le couloir.

\- Vous voyez, monsieur le d.. directeur m’a demandé d’amener un t… t… troll afin de protéger la pierre philosophale mais parfois ces… ces créatures sentent leurs congénères à plu… plusieurs kilomètres. C’est peut… peut… peut-être ce qui a attiré celui-ci jusqu’à Poudlard…

\- Severus ! Quirinus ! s’exclama la voix de Minerva en bas des escaliers. Je vous cherchais, vous… »

Un hurlement aigu l'interrompit. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant avant qu'ils ne se ruent vers l’origine du cri. Severus s’assura que Quirrell restait bien avec eux tandis que des bruits sourds leur parvenaient, puis le rugissement d’un troll.

Ils pénétrèrent avec précipitation dans les toilettes des filles. Une odeur exécrable agressa leurs narines. La pièce ressemblait à un champ de bataille : les lavabos avaient été arrachés, les dalles du sol défoncées et un troll de quatre mètres de long gisait au centre. Quirrell laissa échapper un gémissement et s’effondra à côté de lui. Severus s’approcha aussitôt du troll, mais il ne semblait plus présenter aucun danger.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? » s’exclama Minerva avec une rage contenue.

Severus releva vivement la tête et aperçut ce qu’il n’avait pas vu en entrant. Le long du mur se tenait Granger effondrée au sol, et devant elle Weasley et Potter, échevelés et essoufflés.

« Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer, continua Minerva. Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? »

Les deux élèves ne semblaient pas regretter leurs actes et Severus sentit une rage nouvelle monter en lui. Étaient-ils complètement inconscients ? Le troll aurait pu les écraser comme de rien avec sa massue, et même Poppy n’aurait rien pu faire pour les soigner. Il avait envie d’attraper Potter par les épaules et de lui inculquer un peu de bon sens dans l'esprit, mais Granger se releva et parla :

« Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s’il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

\- Mademoiselle Granger !  » s’exclama la professeur de Métamorphose, outrée.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu penser au sujet de la raisonnable et sensée Granger s'évanouit alors qu’elle leur expliquait comment elle avait cru être capable de s’occuper du troll elle-même. Potter et Weasley n’étaient parvenus à la sauver que grâce à une chance insolente.

Severus chercha dans son esprit une punition appropriée mais il resta muet d’horreur lorsqu’à la place Minerva attribua des points aux deux garçons. Ce ne fut que lorsque les gamins eurent disparu qu’il retrouva l’usage de la parole :

« Cinq points chacun ? cracha Severus. Êtes-vous inconsciente ? Vous ne faites que les inciter à enfreindre les règles et à se mettre en danger !

\- S’ils n’étaient pas intervenus, Mademoiselle Granger serait probablement à l’infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ont fait preuve de beaucoup de bravoure à se dresser ainsi pour leur camarade.

\- De la bravoure ! » répéta Severus, hors de lui.

C’était cette même bravoure qui tuait les hommes, qui avait conduit Lily à sa perte. C’était ces foutus idéaux Gryffondor qui lui avaient fait perdre la seule femme qu’il ait jamais aimée et Minerva continuait d’inculquer ces valeurs à son fils.

Il était hors de question que Potter suive le chemin de sa mère. Severus ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Le gamin devait penser à sa propre sécurité avant celle des autres.

Severus quitta les toilettes et son odeur pestilentielle, une colère incommensurable dans la poitrine, contre tous les Gryffondor et particulièrement contre leur directrice de maison.

 

_\- Harry Potter –_

 

Lorsque Harry revit Rogue le mois suivant, celui-ci boitait. Une expression ombrageuse voilait son visage, aussi s'abstint-il de commentaire. Sa claudication était peu marquée, mais Harry n'avait guère besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il était étonnant de voir comme des souvenirs qu'il pensait profondément enfouis pouvaient ainsi refaire surface. Touffu, son premier match de Quidditch, ses suspicions sur les intentions de son professeur de potions. Rogue avait été en colère la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, un mois seulement après la rentrée. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'évolution de son humeur au cours de l'année.

Pour ces raisons, il avait donné rendez-vous à son amant dans l’un des rares restaurants londoniens qui trouvait grâce aux yeux du Serpentard. Malgré le fait que le cuisinier y prépare les meilleurs tourtes qu'ils n'aient jamais mangés, il n'y avait presque jamais personne et la propriétaire, une femme gracieuse sur la fin de ses cinquante ans, savait s'y prendre avec Rogue. S'il y avait un lieu où il pouvait désamorcer le mécontentement de son compagnon, c'était ici.

Rogue hocha la tête en direction du serveur avant de s'assoir en face lui. Harry l’accueillit en posant brièvement la main sur son poignet, un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils, mais comme Harry ne disait rien, il finit par se détendre légèrement. Sans avoir besoin de regarder la carte, ils commandèrent rapidement. Rogue aimait la routine, plus que tout, et Harry savait quoi faire pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

« Cela ne fait même pas deux mois que tu es à Poudlard…

\- Qu’il est à Poudlard, rectifia Harry.

\- … et tu as déjà risqué deux fois ta vie. À ce rythme-là, tu vas mettre tout le personnel en retraite anticipée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le stress, Potter. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Rogue avait des façons détournées de lui dire qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui.

« Tu n’as pas à te faire autant de soucis. Après tout, je suis bien vivant ! »

Le visage de son compagnon s’assombrit un peu plus à cette phrase.

« Si je n’avais pas essayé de contrecarrer le maléfice lancé sur ton balai, il t’aurait emporté là où personne n’aurait pu te rattraper et… plus de Harry Potter.

\- Mais tu l’as fait, et je m’en suis sorti !

\- Et si je ne l’avais pas fait ? » Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa voix. « Et si je ne suis pas là la prochaine fois ? Vas-tu au moins me dire ce qui s’est passé avec ce balai ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas…

\- Est-ce un élève ? Certains en sixième ou septième année pourraient en avoir les capacités, mais j’aurais forcément remarqué un élève aussi versé dans la magie noire… Minerva pense que quelqu’un est entré dans l’enceinte du parc, mais Dumbledore a renforcé les protections à cause de la pierre philosophale alors… »

Rogue le scrutait soigneusement, guettant la moindre réaction, mais Harry avait construit ses murs mentaux et affectait une expression parfaitement neutre.

« Arrête ça, commanda Harry. Je ne te dirai rien. »

Rogue inclina légèrement la tête, mais il capitulait bien trop facilement pour que ce soit sincère. Harry savait qu’il gardait ses munitions pour revenir à la charge plus tard.

« Je dois avouer que je suis étonné.

\- De quoi ? demanda Harry en espérant qu’il changeait réellement de conversation.

\- Au début de l’année, je pensais que toi, Weasley et Londubat formeriez une bande inséparable. Mais il semblerait que finalement, ce soit Potter, Weasley et Granger ?

\- Ah ! »

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ron et lui n’avaient guère été tendres avec Hermione lorsqu’ils l’avaient rencontrée, mais après l’épisode du troll, une amitié indestructible s’était forgée. Il avait fallu des années pour tisser des liens aussi forts avec Neville.

Ils ne s'attardèrent guère au restaurant. Ils s'éloignèrent dans une ruelle déserte pour transplaner jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Rogue faisait attention à ne pas laisser paraître que sa jambe le faisait souffrir, aussi Harry garda-t-il ses remarques pour lui. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre et que Rogue l'empêcha de lui ôter son pantalon, Harry parla :

« Par Merlin, ne sois pas stupide, je sais que tu es blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, répliqua Rogue en serrant les dents.

\- Oui, j'imagine bien que des crocs aussi gros ne font pas de jolies cicatrices, répondit Harry avec exaspération.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Harry se retint de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

« Tout finit par se savoir à Poudlard, tenta-t-il nonchalamment. Un chien à trois têtes, tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait rester un secret pendant des années ? »

Rogue le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, les mains de Harry toujours posées sur sa ceinture.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, montre-moi ça maintenant. »

De mauvaise grâce, son compagnon le laissa enfin ôter son pantalon. Harry posa un genou au sol, approchant son visage de la jambe. Severus avait raison. La cicatrice était laide, courant tout le long de sa jambe, encore rouge et à peine refermée.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te soigne cela ? »

Harry se souvenait avoir surpris son professeur de potions avec Rusard alors qu'ils essayaient de le soigner. Le concierge était le dernier vers qui il se serait tourné.

« Et devoir lui expliquer pourquoi ma jambe a fini sous les crocs d'un chien à trois têtes ? Je sais que les élèves inventent toujours des histoires à dormir debout pour cacher leurs bêtises, mais je ne suis pas assez naïf pour penser que Poppy se laisse si facilement berner.

\- Et comment ta jambe a-t-elle fini dans une de ses gueules pour commencer ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque Harry eut fini d'examiner la blessure :

« Je devais m'assurer qu'il était fiable, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer devant lui. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Rogue en l'observant sortir sa baguette avec suspicions. - Soigner cette blessure comme elle l'aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps.

\- J'ai presque fini de préparer la potion qui devrait refermer la plaie, répliqua Rogue sèchement en essayant de recouvrir sa jambe.

\- Ça ira plus vite ainsi, répliqua Harry d'un ton sans appel. Fais-moi confiance. »

Malgré son air assuré, le Gryffondor leva le regard vers lui, demandant sa permission. Rogue hésita un moment avant d’acquiescer sèchement.

« Ça peut être douloureux. »

Harry posa sa baguette sur le haut de la cicatrice et se concentra sur la chair mutilée. Il commença par extraire les bactéries qui étaient restées coincées dans la peau tuméfiée avant de passer sa baguette le long de la cicatrice, la chair se reconstituant centimètre par centimètre. Rogue n'émit pas un bruit de protestation, malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la peau était à nouveau lisse, bande claire et imberbe là où elle s’était reconstituée. Harry se releva tandis que Rogue bougeait avec précaution :

« Où as-tu appris à faire cela ?

\- Toujours utile de connaître quelques sorts de soin lorsque l'on risque sa vie tous les jours. »

Severus acquiesça en se massant la jambe, les sourcils froncés. Harry s’assit à côté de lui sur le lit, posant la tête contre son épaule. Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit :

« Je ne t’ai pas remercié de m’avoir sauvé la vie sur ce balai.

\- Toujours aussi ingrat.

\- En réalité je n’ai su que plus tard que c’était toi qui… »

Harry se tut. Même en surveillant ce qu’il disait, il en révélait trop. Il n’avait jamais été très bon avec les secrets et Rogue était trop intelligent pour ne pas déduire beaucoup du peu qu’il dévoilait.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule solution pour ne rien révéler, il le savait. Ne plus le voir, ne plus lui parler.

« Je ferais mieux de partir, murmura Harry.

\- Tu viens à peine d’arriver, grommela Rogue en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je veux dire, partir vraiment, pour ne pas laisser échapper ce qui va se passer dans le futur. »

Rogue se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux d’un noir charbon dans les siens. Ils n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, son souffle chaud sur son visage. L’homme le fixait avec intensité, ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, un pouce se glissant sous ses vêtements, effleurant sa peau.

«  N’était-ce pas toi qui disais que cette situation ne devait pas empêcher ce qu’il y a entre nous ? murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Ce qu’il y a entre nous ? » ne put s’empêcher de répéter Harry avec un sourire taquin.

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond et le Gryffondor rit doucement :

« On n’est pas très doués pour tout cela, hein ? »

Rogue émit un grognement qui ne l’engageait en rien.

« Ne pars pas. Je n’essaierai pas de connaître le futur.

\- Menteur. »

Harry l’embrassa délicatement. Rogue essaierait encore, c’était dans sa nature. Pas avec des questions frontales, mais il guiderait la conversation pour l’amener insidieusement à lâcher des informations. Il le savait. Pourtant il n’avait pas le courage de s’imposer la séparation.

Il chérissait trop ces moments.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Une force sombre entourait Quirrell. Severus le sentait en sa présence, une noirceur qui s’infiltrait sous sa peau, hérissant ses poils et lui mettant le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pour se défendre contre les Forces du Mal, il fallait les connaître. Les sorciers qui s’y étaient perdus en s’assurant seulement vouloir s’en protéger étaient nombreux. À quel point Quirrell s’était-il enfoncé dans la magie noire pour que Severus ressente ce malaise si profondément dans ses tripes ?

Pourtant, aucun de ses collègues ne semblait partager ses impressions, et Minerva avait été perplexe lorsqu’il avait essayé de lui en parler.

Était-ce possible qu’il soit le seul à le ressentir ?

Au fil des semaines, Severus avait acquis une certitude : Quirrell tentait de s’emparer de la pierre philosophale. Il n’avait plus de doute, c’était lui qui avait fait entrer le troll dans les cachots. Ils avaient tous deux vu ce qui se terrait dans le couloir du deuxième étage et peut-être Quirrell prenait-il maintenant plus au sérieux les protections autour de la pierre. Si Severus était à sa place, il chercherait à connaître les épreuves préparées par leurs collègues. Or, il avait vu le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal interroger avec subtilité Pomona et Filius.

« Vous savez Severus, certaines personnes sont vraiment intéressées par ce que peuvent dire les autres », lui avait répondu Minerva avec un sarcasme qui ne lui allait pas lorsque Severus avait essayé de lui expliquer le problème avec Quirrell.

Cela n’avait pas d’importance. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Heureusement, il était peu probable que Minerva, Filius et lui-même révèlent le contenu de leur épreuve.

Par contre, Hagrid l’inquiétait. Le demi-géant était connu pour avoir la conversation facile après quelques verres ou sous le coup de l’émotion. Tant que le chien à trois têtes était là, il n’y avait pas de danger. Il avait déjà pensé à plusieurs moyens d’assommer l’animal, mais le vrai problème était de parvenir à le faire silencieusement – un chien de garde était autant là pour défendre la maisonnée que pour donner l’alerte. Il était persuadé que Quirrell ne réussirait pas lui-même. Mais si Hagrid était parvenu à le mettre dans cette pièce, il devait exister un moyen de le calmer. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir plusieurs fois Quirrell en grande conversation avec le Gardien des clefs. À chaque fois, Severus les avait rejoints pour dissuader toute tentative. Il passait régulièrement à côté de la cabane pour s’assurer que Quirrell n’y était pas.

Ses suspicions atteignirent leur apogée lors des vacances de Noël.

« Il veut la pierre philosophale, j'en suis certain. »

Depuis la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, Severus observait Quirrell et Chourave traverser le parc enneigé en direction de Pré-au-lard. Dumbledore se trouvait à son bureau, rédigeant une lettre. Le vieil homme reposa sa plume et s’adossa contre son siège.

« Vous l'a-t-il avoué ? demanda-t-il. Vous a-t-il demandé votre aide ?

\- Non mais...

\- Nous ne pouvons accuser personne sans preuve, Severus.

\- Techniquement, vous le pouvez. Vous êtes directeur, vous avez tous les droits.

\- Je serais un bien piètre directeur si j'agissais ainsi », répondit Dumbledore avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore traitait toute cette affaire avec beaucoup trop de légèreté. À moins bien sûr qu’il ait des informations qu’il gardait pour lui.

« Êtes-vous au moins certain qu'elle est parfaitement en sécurité ? »

Dumbledore se caressa pensivement la barbe.

« Cela ne peut faire de mal d'y ajouter une autre protection. Oui, et cela pourrait même régler notre autre problème... »

Severus attendit qu'il développe son idée, mais le vieil homme se contenta d'afficher un air particulièrement satisfait. Quelle que fut l'idée brillante de Dumbledore, il l'exécuta dès le lendemain.

Les fioles de potion que Severus avait préparées pour son épreuve étaient directement liées aux chaudrons dans son laboratoire. Lorsque l’une se vidait, elle se remplissait aussitôt. Ainsi, Severus vit la potion de protection contre les flammes descendre dans le chaudron et il sut que Dumbledore s’était rendu dans la salle où la pierre philosophale était cachée.

Peut-être devrait-il installer les chaudrons dans ses quartiers, ainsi il pourrait surveiller le niveau des potions à tout moment.

 

_\- Severus Rogue –_

 

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser jouer le match, s’exclama Severus tout en tentant de garder sa voix basse.

\- Vous devenez obtus avec cette affaire, soupira McGonagall.

\- Quelqu’un a essayé de le tuer, Minerva ! »

Severus jeta un coup d’œil autour d’eux. Les deux professeurs marchaient dans les couloirs du quatrième étage d'un pas vif, et même si les élèves étaient peu nombreux à cette heure-ci, il ne voulait pas que leur conversation sur Potter soit surprise. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de rumeurs abracadabrantesques courant à son sujet.

« Et c’est notre devoir de le protéger, répondit Minerva avec irritation. Mais nous devons en être capables sans déranger sa scolarité ou sa relation avec les autres élèves. Imaginez si nous lui interdisions de jouer. Il n’y a pas d’attrapeur remplaçant chez les Gryffondor, ils seraient obligés de déclarer forfait. Monsieur Potter se ferait détester !

\- Comme si c’était plus important que sa vie. Tout cela car vous ne voulez pas voir votre équipe perdre !

\- Très bien, Severus. Vous l’aurez voulu, allons en discuter avec le directeur ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur, une tasse de thé entre les mains et une paire d’yeux bleus les scrutant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas interdire à monsieur Potter de jouer le prochain match », déclara Dumbledore après les avoir écoutés l’un après l’autre.

Le vieil homme leva une main pour arrêter Severus lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. À ses côtés, Minerva reposait sa tasse sur le bureau avec satisfaction.

« J’ai bien entendu vos inquiétudes Severus, mais Minerva a raison. Nous devons nous efforcer de faire en sorte que monsieur Potter ait une scolarité normale.

\- Normale ? Normalement, les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch !

\- En conséquence, continua Dumbledore en ignorant son intervention, nous nous assurerons de sa sécurité sans l'en informer. Il est inutile de l’inquiéter, laissons-le croire que le problème du précédent match était un accident. J’assisterai moi-même à cette rencontre et vous arbitrerez le match, Severus. »

La requête inattendue eut le don de couper court à tout argument qu’il aurait pu vouloir énoncer. Il n’avait jamais été arbitre et il n’était pas sûr que cela le mette dans une meilleure position pour protéger Potter.

Il arriva de fort méchante humeur sur le terrain de Quidditch. Même les regards de terreur que lui lança l’équipe de Gryffondor ne parvinrent pas à le réconforter. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers les gradins – Quirrell était là, à quelques sièges de Dumbledore – avant de s’élever dans les airs.

Le match débuta. Il était bien trop occupé à surveiller Potter et Quirrell pour arbitrer correctement, mais il s’en moquait. Qu’ils pestent tous sur les injustices de son arbitrage, il y avait plus important.

Soudainement, Potter fonça droit sur lui et il crut un moment qu’on avait de nouveau détraqué son balai. Il resta sur sa position, sa baguette glissant dans sa main, ignorant quel contre-sort utiliser. Au dernier moment, il comprit que Potter contrôlait parfaitement son balai et il fit un écart pour l’éviter.

L’instant suivant, l’attrapeur effectuait un rétablissement inespéré, le bras levé, le minuscule vif d’or dans son poing serré.

Severus n’eut pas le temps de siffler la fin du match que déjà le stade explosait en exclamations de joie.

Le Serpentard atterrit, le cœur battant à toute rompre. En regardant sa montre, il s’aperçut que le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes. Il cracha par terre, essayant de refouler la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et l’adrénaline qui l’avait envahi lorsqu’il avait vu Potter foncer sur lui.

Severus tourna son regard vers Quirrell. Son visage était tourné vers l’attroupement de joueurs et de supporters qui s’agglutinaient autour de Potter, mais à cette distance, Rogue ne pouvait voir son expression.

Il était temps qu’il agisse.

Lorsque Quirrell passa à côté de lui pour quitter le stade, Rogue lui glissa d’un ton sans appel :

« Venez me voir dans la Forêt Interdite dans une heure. »

Son plan était simple. En prétendant vouloir s’emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, il espérait obtenir une confession qui inculperait Quirrell. Malheureusement, l’homme au turban feignit l’incompréhension, bégayant de façon si convaincante que Severus douta un instant de ne pouvoir jamais le faire avouer.

Severus quitta la Forêt Interdite, frustré. Il ne perdait pas espoir pour autant. Ce n’était qu’une première approche, il parviendrait à prouver qui était réellement Quirrell.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus n’avait pas attendu la fin des cours avec autant d’empressement depuis des années. Il avait besoin de vacances et pour une fois il ne tenait pas pour responsables ses collègues et ses élèves – seulement un collègue et un élève en particulier.

Les examens se déroulaient dans un calme relatif – il ne trouva qu’une seule de ses élèves de septième année en larmes après une épreuve. La jeune fille se ressaisit dès qu’elle aperçut Severus, balayant ses larmes d’un revers de main. Les Serpentard avaient leur fierté. Elle le salua en partant en direction des escaliers, et Severus savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de révéler les résultats aux élèves, pourtant il l’arrêta :

« Mademoiselle Caster, j’ai croisé votre examinateur de potions, il m’a dit avoir été très satisfait de votre performance. J’espère que vos résultats dans les autres matières seront à la hauteur. »

Caster écarquilla les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Oui, professeur », dit-elle avant de s’échapper.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Severus aperçut trois silhouettes qui lui étaient trop familières.

Potter, Weasley et Granger parlaient avec animation, leurs têtes penchées les unes vers les autres. Severus s’approcha d’eux sans bruit, entendant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

«  Ils vont être étonnés, au ministère de la Magie, en voyant débarquer Dumbledore. »

Que fomentaient-ils encore ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme tous les enfants, à se pourchasser dans le parc, à faire des batailles d’eau à renforts d’Aguamenti ? Soudain, Granger nota sa présence et glapit.

« Bonjour, dit Rogue doucement tandis que Potter et Weasley se retournaient. Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil. »

Un sourire de satisfaction s’étala sur ses lèvres alors que Potter rougissait. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant que tous ne repartent dans le Poudlard Express : Severus resterait intransigeant jusque là.

« Vous devriez faire attention. À vous voir comme ça, tous les trois, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Et Gryffondor ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore des points, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois enfants s’enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Severus espérait qu’il avait réussi à leur faire suffisamment peur. Lorsqu’il arriva dans la salle des professeurs, la plupart de ses collègues s'y trouvaient déjà, certains corrigeant déjà les épreuves. Un peu d’air entrait par les grandes fenêtres ouvertes, d’où provenait la clameur de quelques groupes d’élèves dans le parc.

Quirrell n’était pas présent, à la grande satisfaction de Severus. Il l’avait entendu discuter avec Chourave le matin même au petit-déjeuner : le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait demandé à Chourave si elle pouvait récupérer les copies des examens des troisième année pour lui, car il était demandé pour affaires pressantes à Glasgow.

Severus n’était parvenu à obtenir aucun aveu de la part de Quirrell, mais cela n’avait désormais plus d’importance. L’année touchait à sa fin et le château serait bientôt scellé pour les vacances.

Severus faillit percuter Granger en sortant de la salle des professeurs. Il se retint de lui donner une retenue – pas avec tous ses collègues derrière la porte qui s’empresseraient de contester son autorité, arguant de la fin de l’année pour se montrer laxistes – et alla chercha Flitwick comme elle le demandait, sans oublier de réitérer ses menaces en passant.

Lorsqu'il revint dans ses appartements plusieurs heures plus tard, il était à peu près convaincu que Potter et ses amis resteraient désormais tranquilles. Les gamins devaient être au lit à cette heure. Quant à Quirrell, Rusard devait le prévenir s'il le voyait revenir.

Il s'assit avec un soupir las dans son fauteuil. Compulsivement, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis des semaines, son regard se tourna vers la table où s’alignaient les chaudrons de potion. Il se redressa aussitôt, les sourcils froncés.

Il manquait une dose.

Quelqu’un s’était rendu au deuxième étage et avait surmonté toutes les épreuves, dont la sienne. Cela ne pouvait être Dumbledore, qui devait être absent jusqu’au lendemain. Était-ce Quirrell, qui était revenu sans qu’il ne le sache ? À moins qu’il ne se soit réellement fourvoyé depuis le début. Était-ce cela que manigançaient Potter, Granger et Weasley ? Impossible, des élèves n’étaient pas capables de réussir les épreuves préparées par ses collègues. Et pourquoi essayeraient-ils ? Ils n’étaient pas censés connaître l’existence de la Pierre Philosophale.

Il hésitait encore sur la façon dont il devait agir lorsque le niveau de ses chaudrons baissa encore. Cette fois-ci ce fut la potion pour passer à travers les flammes qui permettaient de revenir en arrière qui diminua – Quirrell repartait-il, la Pierre Philosophale en poche ? – aussitôt suivie par une baisse de la potion pour aller en avant.

Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

Sans plus réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette. Il invoqua son Patronus et l’envoya rejoindre Dumbledore au ministère. La biche argentée bondit, traversant les murs dans un panache de brume. Severus ne perdit pas un instant de plus, sortit de ses appartements en courant, monta les marches deux à deux, traversa le parc et frappa à la porte du garde-chasse.

« Hagrid ! Ouvrez-moi tout de suite ! Hagrid ! »

Derrière la large porte, des aboiements lui répondirent. Le demi-géant apparut, les cheveux emmêlés, vêtu d'une large chemise de nuit aussi usée que ses habits de jour. Severus ne perdit pas de temps et demanda d'un ton sec :

« Comment fait-on pour passer devant le chien à trois têtes ? »

Hagrid fronça ses sourcils broussailleux, ses yeux noirs se tournant vers la baguette que Severus brandissait devant lui, l’extrémité allumée pour l’éclairer. Il n'avait pas pensé à la ranger et lui donnait désormais un air menaçant.

« Je peux pas vous dire ça, professeur, répondit le demi-géant d'un ton prudent mais ferme.

\- Oh si, vous allez tout de suite me révéler tout ce que vous savez. Il y a en ce moment même des intrus au deuxième étage, des voleurs ou des élèves qui risquent leur vie car _quelqu'un_ a laissé échapper des informations sur _cette maudite bête_. Alors vous allez réparer vos erreurs tout de suite et me dire comment contrôler ce chien de malheur !

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible... Harry n'aurait jamais... »

Le garde chasse s'interrompit aussitôt, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement en comprenant l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Severus se garda de réagir en entendant que ses pires soupçons étaient confirmés. Qu’est-ce que Potter et ses amis avaient bien pu faire ? Il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Il avança d'un pas menaçant, sans se préoccuper du fait que Hagrid faisait plusieurs têtes de plus que lui.

« Hagrid. Comment passe-t-on devant le chien, martela-t-il fermement. Répondez-moi, tout de suite. »

Le demi-géant lui tourna le dos, visiblement peu impressionné par Rogue mais malgré tout paniqué par la situation. Dans la chaumière, le molosse glapissait sous la table. Hagrid se saisit de son parapluie rose qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Dumbledore est en route, reprit Severus, mais le temps qu'il arrive, il sera peut-être trop tard ! »

Le nom du directeur finit par décider le demi-géant :

« Il faut lui jouer de la musique, ça l'endort aussitôt ! »

Severus tourna aussitôt les talons, laissant derrière lui Hagrid qui essayait d'enfiler ses bottes et de le suivre en même temps. Il fut stoppé dans son élan dans le hall par les silhouettes de Weasley et de Granger, pâles comme la mort. Les vêtements du garçon étaient déchirés et un peu de sang séché lui recouvrait le visage. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'ils le virent foncer sur eux.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas... commença Weasley en bégayant.

\- J'avais cru être clair cet après-midi, le coupa Severus. Où est Potter ?

\- Le directeur est allé le chercher, répondit Granger d'une toute petite voix.

\- Le directeur est revenu ? » s’exclama Hagrid derrière Severus.

Le demi-géant l'avait rattrapé après avoir rapidement enfilé son manteau en peau de taupe.

« Il vient de passer, il est allé directement au deuxième étage ! » répondit Granger, ragaillardie à la vue du garde chasse.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de retenir le demi-géant qui courait déjà dans l'escalier, son molosse trottant derrière lui, la langue pendante. Il combattit l'envie de le rattraper et se retourna à la place vers les deux Gryffondor qui se ratatinèrent devant son regard meurtrier. Weasley semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Vous allez regretter que ce qui vous a blessé ne vous ait pas tué, monsieur Weasley. Passez devant.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Granger.

\- Même si l’envie d'abréger vos souffrances ne me manque pas... À l'infirmerie. »

Il conduisit les deux gamins à travers les couloirs du château. Ceux-ci parlaient entre eux précipitamment, à voix basse, persuadés que Rogue ne parviendrait pas à les entendre. Il tendit l'oreille et malgré leur débit, il put comprendre des morceaux de leur conversation :

« ... n'essayait pas de voler la pierre ... tout ça pour rien ?

\- ... quelqu'un avait tué le troll après l’échiquier... et rappelle-toi la harpe... »

Arrivé à l’infirmerie, il réveilla Poppy qui s'activa aussitôt autour de Weasley en exigeant de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sans vergogne, il expliqua comment les deux Gryffondor avaient risqué leur vie en bafouant toutes les règles de l'école, sans aucune considération pour ceux qui les avaient édictées, justement pour leur sécurité. Il laissa s’écouler toute la colère qu’il ressentait.

Cela lui permettait de ne pas songer à l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Potter ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore mettait-il autant de temps à arriver ?

Enfin, le vieil homme entra dans l’infirmerie, portant dans ses bras Potter, inconscient. Le nœud dans la poitrine de Severus se desserra légèrement à la vision du garçon, pâle, mais à la respiration régulière. Poppy se précipita à son chevet alors que Dumbledore l’allongeait sur un lit. Weasley et Granger convergèrent aussitôt vers leur ami. Severus resta en retrait. Contrairement aux gamins, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer son inquiétude.

« Restez où vous êtes », avertit-il avec une rage acide.

Les deux élèves s’immobilisèrent, laissant Pomfresh s’occuper de Potter.

« Il ne présente aucune blessure physique, n’a subi aucun maléfice, il semble juste… Vidé de toute énergie.

\- En effet, confirma Dumbledore. Seul le repos le remettra sur pied. »

Il se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor et posa un regard pétillant sur eux : 

« Je commence à avoir une certaine idée de ce qui s’est passé ce soir, mais j’aimerais entendre votre version.

\- Monsieur le directeur, ces enfants sont épuisés. Le professeur Rogue peut vous résumer ce que vous voulez savoir pour ce soir, et vous les interrogerez demain. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus avec un regard perçant et secoua la tête :

« Navré Poppy, il me faut toutes les pièces du puzzle dès ce soir. Severus, je pense que Minerva aimerait être informée de tout ceci, pouvez-vous aller la réveiller ? »

Le maître de potions hocha la tête et quitta l’infirmerie tandis que Pomfresh retournait s’occuper de Potter, une moue réprobatrice aux lèvres. Il trouva la directrice de Gryffondor enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre écossaise, ses cheveux détachés sur ses épaules.

« Dites-moi que ce ne sont pas encore les jumeaux Weasley, demanda-t-elle d’un ton exaspéré.

\- Potter, Weasley et Granger sont à l’infirmerie », répondit-il sans prendre de pincettes.

La vieille femme poussa un juron en écossais et le suivit sans perdre un instant.

« Ils ont essayé d’aller au deuxième étage, c’est cela ? Comment ont-ils été blessés ? »

Tout en marchant, elle métamorphosa sa robe de chambre en un vêtement plus présentable et ses cheveux s’enroulèrent magiquement pour former un chignon serré. Minerva était au courant des machinations du trio de Gryffondor et ce constat rendait Severus encore plus furieux.

Ils arrivèrent à l’infirmerie alors que Granger racontait la partie d’échecs géante. Les deux étudiants se ratatinèrent en apercevant leur directrice de maison furieuse. Elle ne dit pourtant rien, écoutant la fin du récit, les lèvres pincées. Granger acheva l'exposé des faits par l’énigme des potions et la façon dont elle avait laissé Potter partir devant alors qu’elle-même rebroussait chemin. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, Dumbledore s’adossa avec lenteur contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je vois », dit-t-il d’une voix distraite.

Déjà, il formait dans son esprit toutes les connexions nécessaires à la compréhension d’un grand tableau. Poppy prit la relève avant que Minerva ne puisse prononcer un mot.

« Maintenant, vous allez vous reposer. Je vous ai préparé un lit, dépêchez-vous. »

Granger et Weasley échangèrent un regard.

« Je me sens bien, protesta Weasley.

\- Je préfèrerais dormir dans la tour, continua Granger.

\- Je veux vous garder à l’œil pour cette nuit », répliqua l’infirmière d’un ton implacable.

Les deux gamins se trémoussèrent, s’apprêtant à protester, lorsque Dumbledore intervint :

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous devriez faire à tout prix ce soir dans la tour Gryffondor ? »

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et Severus se retint de lever sa baguette pour les forcer à parler. Il était évident qu’ils cachaient quelque chose et sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Granger se décida enfin à avouer :

« Lorsque nous sommes partis ce soir, Neville nous a vus dans la salle commune et… Il ne voulait pas nous laisser partir, il craignait qu’on se fasse prendre et qu’on fasse perdre encore plus de points à Gryffondor. Il était prêt à se battre contre nous et nous n’avions pas le temps de lui expliquer alors… Je l’ai pétrifié.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! » s’exclama Minerva, outrée.

Severus haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il ignorait ce qu’il trouvait le plus improbable, que Granger ensorcelle l’un de ses camarades ou que Londubat fasse preuve d’assez d’aplomb pour s’opposer à trois de ses amis.

« Ah, dit Dumbledore alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Dans ce cas, je pense que votre directrice de maison pourra libérer votre pauvre ami. »

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le directeur l’interrompit fermement :

« Je suis sûre que les punitions pour ces jeunes gens peuvent attendre demain. Pouvez-vous me retrouver dans mon bureau une fois que vous aurez fini ? »

Minerva capitula de mauvaise grâce. Pomfresh mit les deux enfants en pyjama tandis que Dumbledore la remerciait.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Severus se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, bouillonnant intérieurement. Il n’avait encore pu poser aucune des questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Dumbledore rédigeait une lettre, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il attacha le parchemin à la patte de Fumseck. Il caressa un long moment les plumes du phénix avant de le laisser s’envoler par la fenêtre.

« La pierre est-elle en sécurité ? », demanda enfin Severus.

Dumbledore se rassit en poussant un long soupir. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre et hocha lentement la tête :

« Harry était prêt à la protéger au péril de sa vie. Quirrell est mort. »

Un frappement sec à la porte l’interrompit et Minerva entra dans le bureau.

« J’ai libéré Londubat et l’ai envoyé au lit, dit-elle en s’asseyant aux côtés de Severus. Ce pauvre garçon a passé une partie de la nuit pétrifié sur le sol de la salle commune…

\- Il lui a fallu bien du courage pour s’opposer à ses amis », constata Dumbledore.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Minerva se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête :

« Que s’est-il passé ce soir, Albus ?

\- Asseyez-vous Minerva, je vais vous expliquer. »

Dumbledore fit apparaître un plateau de thé sur le bureau alors que McGonagall s’installait.

« Mademoiselle Granger et messieurs Potter et Weasley étaient persuadés que quelqu’un à Poudlard essayait de voler la pierre philosophale, en l’occurrence Severus.

\- Pardon ? s’offusqua le concerné.

\- À part pour ce dernier point, ils avaient tout à fait raison. C’est ainsi que Harry s’est retrouvé face à Quirrell.

\- Quirrell ! s’exclama Minerva avec surprise.

\- Je vous avais prévenu qu'il préparait quelque chose, grommela Severus.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Cela n’a aucun sens !

\- Il y a beaucoup de raisons Minerva : l’argent, la jeunesse éternelle, le pouvoir. »

Le visage de Dumbledore se referma en entendant ces mots. Severus le fixa en fronçant les sourcils : il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne leur disait pas. Enfin, le vieil homme s’éclaircit la voix :

« Cela aurait été préférable, mais Quirrell n’a pas essayé de voler la pierre pour lui. Il l’a fait au service de son maître, Voldemort. »

Severus sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac à l'évocation de son ancien maître. À ses côtés, Minerva avait brusquement pâli. Ils étaient incapables de prononcer un mot, les lèvres du professeur de potions hermétiquement closes, la bouche de celle de métamorphose entrouverte de stupéfaction.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley et mademoiselle Granger l’ont découvert et se sont mis en tête que c'était leur devoir de l'arrêter.

\- Ils voulaient vous parler plus tôt dans la journée, murmura Minerva d'une voix blanche.

\- Ah, oui. Mademoiselle Granger a mentionné cela. Mais vous leur avez répondu que j'étais parti et ils ont estimé, à juste titre, que le serviteur de Voldemort tenterait de voler la pierre philosophale en mon absence.

\- Ils ont essayé de passer à travers les protections ? demanda Minerva, horrifiée.

\- En réalité, ils ne se sont pas contentés d'essayer, ils ont réussi chacune des épreuves et lorsque monsieur Potter s'est retrouvé face à Quirrell et Voldemort, il les a affrontés.

\- Que leur est-il arrivé ? »

La gorge de Severus était étroitement serrée alors qu'il posait la question. Il en avait bien d'autres, mais il éprouvait des difficultés à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été dans le château. Il avait senti une présence maléfique depuis le début de l'année, mais il avait été incapable de reconnaître celle de son ancien maître. Pouvait-il être si affaibli qu'il l'ait confondu avec Quirrell ?

« Commençons au début », répondit Dumbledore en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Le directeur leur expliqua comment les trois Gryffondor étaient parvenus à déduire ce que refermait le deuxième étage et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Le thé avait refroidi lorsqu’il acheva le récit de la soirée.

« Quirrell était déjà grièvement blessé lorsque je suis arrivé. Il tenait monsieur Potter à sa merci, mais en me voyant arriver, Voldemort a pris la fuite, provoquant la mort de Quirrell en même temps.

\- Blessé ? Par Potter ?

\- Il semblerait que Harry ait des ressources que Voldemort ne soupçonnait pas...

\- Je ne comprends pas, interrompit Minerva. Comment Vous-Savez-Qui a-t-il pu entrer à Poudlard sans que nous nous en apercevions ? Comment peut-il être de retour sans que personne ne le sache ?

\- Ah, c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment de retour. Tout au moins a-t-il essayé ce soir, sans succès. Il n'a pas de corps, pour survivre il a dû partager celui de Quirrell et boire le sang de licorne. La pierre philosophale était sa seule chance de revenir proprement à la vie. »

Une sueur froide dégoulina le long du dos de Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans le corps de Quirrell. Il l'avait côtoyé tous les matins dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner. Il l'avait menacé, il l'avait même touché.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je pense que Quirrell a rencontré Voldemort l'année dernière, durant son année sabbatique. Il l'a ramené en Angleterre et a commencé à chercher à récupérer la pierre philosophale. Mon ami Nicolas m'a averti que quelqu'un en avait après elle. Cela faisait des années que je craignais que Voldemort la convoite.

\- Vous saviez que Vous-Savez-Qui voudrait la voler, et vous avez décidé de la mettre ici, à Poudlard ? » Minerva paraissait outrée. « Avez-vous un seul instant pensé aux enfants, au danger que cela représentait pour eux ?!

\- Quirrell n'aurait pas osé s'attaquer à qui que ce soit sur le sol du château. Tant que la pierre était en sûreté...

\- Et de toute évidence, elle ne l'était pas ! Comment pouvez-vous expliquez que trois gamins de onze ans soient parvenus à déjouer les protections que nous avions mises en place ? »

Dumbledore s'autorisa un petit sourire indulgent.

« Peut-être car nous avions préparé ces épreuves pour résister aux capacités d'un sorcier adulte, mais pas de trois enfants pleins d'astuces. Le Filet du Diable est au programme de première année, mais qui se souvient encore de la manière de s'en débarrasser après avoir passé ses ASPICs ? Quel sorcier a l’habilité d'attraper une clef en vol si ce n'est un jeune joueur de Quidditch s'étant entraîné trois fois par semaine pendant toute une année ?

\- Il y avait des moyens plus sûrs de protéger la pierre », assena Severus.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Le vieil homme voulait-il réellement protéger la pierre ? Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un appât ? Dumbledore savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, l’avait-il attiré sur son terrain pour le détruire ?

Ils avaient été en paix depuis bien trop d'années. Il avait oublié ce que c'était. Il avait oublié quel homme Albus Dumbledore était.

« Severus, Minerva, je sais qu’il est tard, mais j’aimerais que vous alliez au deuxième étage. Le corps de Quirrell se trouve encore en bas. »

Dumbledore planta son regard bleu électrique dans celui de Severus.

« Le corps doit disparaître, entièrement. Il ne faut pas que la moindre parcelle de l’âme de Voldemort puisse être restée dans le corps de Quirrell. »

Severus déglutit et hocha la tête. Il savait ce que lui demandait le directeur.

« Avec le récit de mademoiselle Granger, vous devriez parvenir à la dernière salle facilement », conclut-il et ainsi les congédia.

Malgré la fatigue, les deux professeurs se levèrent sans un mot. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la porte du deuxième étage, Minerva passa devant lui :

« Laissez-moi faire Severus.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le monstre apprécie que vous lui jouiez un air de cornemuse, Minerva. »

La vieille femme lui lança un regard noir qui, malgré la situation, ne cachait pas un certain amusement. Elle prit son chapeau et le métamorphosa en petite harpe qu’elle tint contre elle. Elle entra dans la pièce en pinçant les cordes, formant une mélodie simple. Avec un sentiment de satisfaction, Severus vit le monstre fermer les yeux et ses trois têtes se poser au sol.

La trappe était déjà ouverte. La sorcière métamorphosa un fil de sa robe en échelle et lorsque Severus la suivit dans le trou, elle avait déjà illuminé la pièce et les lianes du Filet du Diable s'étaient recroquevillées contre les murs. Ils entrèrent dans la salle aux clefs volantes, mais ils n’eurent pas besoin de leur voler après : Dumbledore avait maintenu la porte ouverte.

« Dommage, j’aurais pu vous montrer une fois pour toute la supériorité des Gryffondor sur un balai, glissa Minerva avec un sourire taquin.

\- Dans vos rêves, vieille femme, grommela Severus.

\- Attention à vos propos, jeune homme. Je peux toujours enlever des points à votre maison. »

Arrivés dans la salle à l’échiquier, Minerva défit les sorts qui animaient les pièces du jeu d’échecs.

« J’ai mal jugé les capacités de Ron Weasley. Ces pièces jouaient presque comme si c’était moi qui les manipulais.

\- Vous vous êtes faite battre par un élève de onze ans, se moqua Severus.

\- Un élève de Gryffondor», rétorqua-t-elle avec fierté.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Il retint sa respiration en entrant dans la pièce suivante. L’odeur du troll évanoui était infecte. Il se pressa pour rejoindre la salle suivante, où il reconnut l’alignement de potions.

« Inutile de me suivre, dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Cette épreuve est la mienne et l’on ne peut passer que seul. »

Il savait quelle fiole lui permettrait de traverser les flammes noires, pourtant sa main hésita un instant, s’égarant sur les autres flacons. Il prit l’un de ceux qui contenaient du poison et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Potter s’était trouvé là et s’en était entièrement remis à Granger. Une seule erreur de sa part et ils auraient choisi la mauvaise potion. Ils auraient pu mourir. Potter aurait pu mourir, de sa propre main.

Un frisson glissa sur sa nuque et il reposa prestement le flacon. Il se saisit de l’antidote et franchit les flammes noires.

Il se trouvait de toute évidence dans la dernière salle, là où Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’étaient affrontés. Les murs étaient nus, seul un meuble se dressait en son centre. Celui-ci était recouvert d’un drap, comme jeté hâtivement, et laissait apparaître des parties de miroir.

Devant lui se tenait un corps.

Severus s’approcha à pas lents de la masse prostrée au sol, sa bouche s’asséchant. Quirrell était méconnaissable. Seuls ses vêtements permettaient de l’identifier. Son visage était déformé, entièrement recouvert de cloques rougeâtres, comme si l’on avait appliqué un fer brûlant sur sa peau. Ses traits étaient à peine visibles, seule sa bouche, déformée dans une grimace de douleur inhumaine, apparaissait. Sans son turban, il ressemblait à un fruit rond, desséché et rabougri. Ses mains tordues reposaient sur son ventre, les paumes rouge écarlate tournées vers le haut.

Malgré l’horreur qu’il ressentait en observant ce corps brisé, il ne percevait aucune noirceur. Comment avait-il pu ne pas sentir la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Était-il devenu aveugle à la magie qui l’entourait ?

D’un coup de baguette, il remit en ordre les vêtements de Quirrell, l’allongea proprement sur le sol, ses bras le long du corps, la tête droite.

Se poser ces questions et se fustiger sur son incapacité flagrante lui permettaient de ne pas songer à l’horrible réalité, dérangeante, insoutenable, où il avait côtoyé son ancien maître pendant presque un an, sans le savoir. Il s’était tenu juste à côté de lui, avait partagé ses repas avec lui, lui avait parlé, l’avait menacé.

Comment son comportement serait-il perçu le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait parmi les vivants pour de bon ?

Il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de cela maintenant. À la place, il leva sa baguette et, dans le silence sépulcral de la salle, il rassembla la puissance nécessaire pour invoquer un Feudeymon. Des flammes féroces sortirent de sa baguette, se jetant sur le corps sans vie de Quirrell, le déchiquetant de leurs mâchoires de feu, le réduisant en cendre. Il banda sa volonté contre celle du démon pour le faire disparaître une fois son travail terminé.

Il ne restait plus rien de Quirinus Quirrell, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus se sentait épuisé. Sous sa robe, sa chemise était humide de sueur et des taches voletaient devant ses yeux. Il ignorait quelle heure il était, mais il devait être éveillé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Pourtant, il se redressa, balayant la fatigue de son esprit, et jeta un regard autour de lui.

La salle ne présentait aucun autre intérêt, si ce n’était l’immense miroir à moitié masqué par un drap. Severus fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée. C’était la dernière épreuve, celle de Dumbledore lui-même. La pierre philosophale s’y trouvait-elle toujours ?

Les montants en or reflétaient la lumière de sa baguette et les sculptures devenaient plus nettes alors qu’il s’approchait. Sous le drap il pouvait apercevoir deux pieds griffus, comme deux pattes de lion fermement ancrées dans le sol. Il effectua un pas de plus, levant la main pour se saisir de l’étoffe.

« Severus ? » s’éleva la voix de Minerva derrière lui.

Il suspendit son geste. Ce n’était pas l’heure pour cela.

« J’arrive », répondit-il avant de tourner les talons.

 

_\- Severus Rogue -_

 

Severus enrageait.

Qu’était-il passé par la tête de Dumbledore ?

Son regard se tourna encore une fois vers la table des Serpentard, où ses élèves mangeaient leur dernier repas à Poudlard de l'année, le nez dans leur assiette, l'air abattu. Certains parlaient avec animation, lançant des regards haineux vers la table des Gryffondor ou vers le directeur. Quelques-uns croisèrent le regard de Severus et semblèrent être ragaillardis en devinant la fureur qui l’habitait.

Les Serpentard avaient travaillé toute l’année pour obtenir la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ils s’étaient préparés à fêter cette victoire, leurs couleurs revêtaient fièrement les murs de la Grande Salle, et Dumbledore avait décidé de les humilier publiquement.

Il n’avait rien épargné. Chaque nouveau point comblant l’écart entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, jusqu’à laisser le suspense planer avant d’asséner le coup de grâce.

« Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête », s’exaspéra Minerva.

Severus était parvenu à se contenir jusqu’à la fin du repas. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans la salle des professeurs pour leur traditionnelle soirée de fin d’année, et sans élève aux alentours, il ne se préoccupa plus de se retenir :

«  Pourquoi avoir attendu le festin pour décerner ces derniers points ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- C’est vrai qu’Albus aurait pu faire preuve de plus de tact, concéda Filius. Mais cette joie, avouez-le, cela restait un beau spectacle.

- Vous savez autant que moi que ces points sont une aberration, continua-t-il comme si le petit professeur n’avait rien dit.

\- Ces enfants ont fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de compétences, ils méritaient cette récompense ! se défendit la professeure de métamorphose.

\- Une récompense ? Ils ont brisé le règlement et risqué leur vie et au lieu de les punir, on les félicite ? Ne vous est-il pas venu à l’idée qu’en agissant ainsi, on les encourageait dans un tel comportement ? »

Severus interrompit sa tirade. Était-ce le but de Dumbledore ? Le directeur voyait-il déjà Potter comme l’élu de cette stupide prophétie, celui qui tuerait un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L’instrumentalisait-il déjà, alors qu'il était à peine sorti de l’enfance ?

« Severus, nous savons tous que vous n’aimez pas monsieur Potter, reprit Minerva en pinçant les lèvres, mais vous devez mettre vos griefs de côté. »

Severus lui offrit un sourire sarcastique.

« Assurément, je ne partage pas l’indulgence que vous avez toujours eue pour les Potter.

\- Severus ! » protesta Minerva, mais le professeur de potions avait déjà tourné les talons.

Les jours qui suivirent n’améliorèrent pas son humeur. Il rentra chez lui et, seul dans l’Impasse du Tisseur, il mâchonna sa colère.

Potter frappa à sa porte au sixième jour des vacances. Il portait son sac sur une épaule et son visage arborait une teinte rougeâtre. Severus oublia pendant un instant sa colère :

« Ce sont des coups de soleil ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- C’est ça, moque-toi, grommela Harry en passant devant lui et en jetant son sac dans l’entrée. J’ai passé des semaines à être exposé au soleil tous les jours, j’ai cru que ma peau avait développé une protection et le _dernier_ jour, le dernier !, je me retrouve avec ça. Dis-moi que tu as une potion contre les coups de soleil.

\- Peut-être, répondit Severus en refermant la porte. Mais crois-moi, c’est beaucoup plus drôle de te voir ainsi, rouge écrevisse.

\- Ah, ah. Je te préviens, j’ai douze heures de décalage horaire, alors ton humour douteux va très vite m’exaspérer. »

Potter se dirigea vers la cuisine où il s’aspergea le visage d’eau fraîche. Severus le suivit des yeux, soudain hypnotisé par sa démarche assurée, ses gestes précis, le magnétisme qui se dégageait de lui alors que son regard parcourait rapidement la pièce, prenant note de son environnement avec l'habilité d'un homme habitué à faire face au danger.

Potter n’était pas Potter. Ce Harry Potter n’était pas le gamin dont il avait vu le visage rayonner d’une joie abjecte lors de la remise de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ce n’était pas le frêle élève que Dumbledore avait porté jusqu’à l’infirmerie dans ses bras. C’était un homme fait, un tout autre homme, et une partie de sa colère, celle à laquelle il s’était accroché, celle qu’il avait cultivée en attendant le moment où il pourrait la laisser s’exprimer contre Potter, disparut.

Lorsque l’homme sortit de la cuisine, le visage humide, Severus l’embrassa. La saveur de cette bouche lui avait manqué. Le sorcier sentait fort la sueur et une autre odeur piquante, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Il ôta les lunettes de son compagnon avant de plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses doigts s’empêtrant dans les nœuds, ses pouces caressant les pommettes rouges. Ses lèvres étaient dures contre celles de Potter et il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à adoucir son baiser. La tension dans son propre corps lui apparaissait d’autant plus marquée face à la légèreté des attouchements de Potter.

Potter.

Ce nom sonnait faux dans sa tête, dorénavant.

Potter était le garçon auquel il avait enseigné durant toute l’année.

Severus se détacha de lui, ses mains prenant toujours en coupe son visage, et plongea son regard dans les pupilles émeraude.

« Harry », murmura-t-il, sa langue savourant ce nom qu’il avait si rarement utilisé.

Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais l’expression perplexe fut très vite remplacée par un doux sourire :

« Severus », répondit-il, et le nom sonnait moins étrange qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Une certaine magie résidait dans l’appellation et celle-ci flotta quelques instants dans les airs entre eux. Puis, leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau. Les mains de Harry s’accrochèrent à ses hanches, s’infiltrèrent sous les couches de vêtements, avides de caresser cette peau inaccessible depuis de trop longs mois. Severus frissonna en sentant ces doigts chauds remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il planta ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de son amant, griffant cet endroit sensible juste entre le cou et le crâne, et Harry lui répondit par un léger gémissement contre ses lèvres.

Il voulait sentir sa présence contre lui, en lui, partout à la fois. Il se détacha suffisamment de son compagnon pour attraper son t-shirt et le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse musclé. La délimitation entre sa couleur de peau naturelle et là où elle avait bronzé était nette, et Severus ne pouvait que se demander comment il était parvenu à attraper un coup de soleil au visage. Severus fondit sur son cou pour lécher la peau dévoilée, tandis que Harry essayait en même temps de lui enlever son haut, mais ses gestes perdirent de leur assurance lorsque Severus mordilla le creux de sa gorge.

Harry finit par lui enlever sa chemise et ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse. Ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de laisser sa langue courir le long de sa clavicule, ses dents s’enfonçant dans son épaule. Et par Merlin, que cette avidité lui avait manqué, cette respiration pantelante, ces gestes tremblants, cette tentative de caresser tout son corps en même temps. Severus enfonça ses mains dans son pantalon, attrapa ses fesses et le colla contre lui, leurs hanches se rencontrant avec délice.

« Pressé ? haleta Harry en le repoussant contre le canapé.

\- Si tu savais », répondit Severus sans réfléchir.

Car, alors que Severus regardait Harry se débarrasser de ses chaussures et faire glisser son pantalon au sol, ses pensées avaient perdu leur cohérence. Il ignorait exactement ce qu’il voulait, si ce n’était plus. Plus de peau, plus de chaleur, plus de contact. Harry ne s’était pas embêté à garder son caleçon. Il se tenait désormais entièrement nu devant lui, encore plus sublime que d’habitude. Peut-être était-ce le manque qui parlait, mais c’était la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Avec empressement, Severus défit à son tour sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon, mais ce fut Harry qui se saisit du vêtement pour le lui enlever, Severus soulevant ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le Gryffondor était à genoux au sol et il posa sa joue contre sa cuisse, un sourire taquin naissant sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa entre ses dents le tissu de son caleçon, tirant légèrement dessus, provoquant un frottement contre l’érection de Severus, à la fois torture et délice.

« Harry… » grogna Severus et il découvrit avec satisfaction qu’il était capable de faire sonner ce nom avec autant de menace que s’il avait dit Potter.

Mais Harry continua son jeu, taquinant l’homme avec sa langue, embrassant l’intérieur de ses cuisses, frôlant son érection à travers le tissu. Severus le laissa faire, ne sachant s'il ressentait de l’agacement ou de l’amusement face à ce comportement.

« Profite tant que tu peux, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse. Bientôt tu ne seras plus capable de rien d’autre que de demander grâce. »

Severus vit immédiatement l’effet de ses paroles sur son amant. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« Bordel », lâcha-t-il, et enfin il attrapa l’ourlet du caleçon pour laisser sortir son sexe dressé.

Harry glissa sa langue sur la longueur de son érection, traînée chaude et humide de plaisir, avant de s’asseoir sur lui, ses lèvres pressées contre sa bouche, leurs sexes collés.

Ils se frottèrent un moment l’un contre l’autre, leurs corps s’apprivoisant de nouveau après ces mois d’absence, l’excitation montant en eux par vagues, leurs râles de plaisir étouffés dans leurs baisers. Ce fut Severus qui bougea le premier. Il se redressa et bascula Harry sur le canapé afin de pouvoir se lever. Il en profita pour enlever définitivement son caleçon avant de se diriger d’un pas vacillant vers sa robe où se trouvait sa baguette. Il invoqua dans sa main un flacon de lubrifiant avant de revenir vers Harry qui s’était étalé sur le canapé, les jambes écartées comme une invitation. Severus se positionna entre ses genoux, étalant le lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Tout ceci était une danse connue, parfaitement chorégraphiée, quand bien même ils ne l’avaient pas exécutée depuis des mois. Harry le regardait avec confiance et désir, sa main posée sur la base de son érection. Severus glissa un doigt en lui et il constata avec satisfaction qu’il n’avait pas oublié comment le faire gémir dès les premiers attouchements. Plusieurs doigts suivirent et même s'il n’avait qu’une envie, celle de s’enfoncer en lui, ils connaissaient tous les deux la douleur qu’occasionnait la précipitation, aussi patienta-t-il.

Mais enfin, il remplaça les doigts par son érection et ce fut à son tour de gémir. Une chaleur délicieuse l’enveloppa, alors qu'il sentait le regard voilé de Harry posé sur lui, ses fesses contre ses hanches, ses cuisses contre son torse, ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules. Il bougea, leur arrachant à tous deux un râle, et ils se perdirent alors dans un courant de sensations.

Leurs corps s’ajustaient parfaitement l’un à l’autre, parce qu’ils savaient exactement comment s’accorder pour se procurer autant de plaisir, pour se mener jusqu’à l’orgasme. Severus était perdu dans un autre monde de désir, et pourtant il était pleinement conscience de son partenaire, comme s’il était en lui, pas seulement physiquement, mais mentalement. Il voulait jouir, tout de suite, relâcher cette passion brûlante qui le consumait, mais il savait que Harry était encore loin du point de non-retour, alors il se maîtrisait, continuait à pousser en lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente que la fin était proche. Il accéléra ses va-et-vient et l’orgasme le traversa, enfin, le délivrant. Il était encore en lui lorsque Harry, la main sur son érection, jouit à son tour, un trémolo dans la voix.

Il resta un moment dans cette position, tremblant et couvert de sueur, avant de se retirer. Le canapé était étroit, mais Harry se tassa pour que Severus roulât à ses côtés. À tâtons, alors que Harry essayait de l’embrasser avec langueur, Severus récupéra sa baguette qu’il avait laissée au sol à côté d’eux et d’un sortilège, il les nettoya du sperme poisseux qui leur collait à la peau.

Enfin, il s’affala avec un soupir tandis que Harry passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il laissa sa tête reposer contre l’épaule de son amant qu’il réalisa à quel point il était détendu. Il n’avait pas mesuré la quantité de tension à laquelle son corps avait été soumis, jusqu’à maintenant. Mais il était enfin apaisé, pour la première fois depuis des mois, et calme, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Ça va ? murmura Harry contre son oreille.

\- Oui, enfin, répondit Severus.

\- Hm ?

\- Année stressante, répondit succinctement Severus.

\- Ah. Oui. »

Il y avait une réelle compréhension derrière ces deux petits mots. Pourtant Severus se sentit dans l’obligation de lui expliquer.

« J’étais en colère contre toi.

\- Je n’ai rien fait. »

La phrase avait été prononcée d’un ton indolent, déjà trop assoupi pour se défendre. Mais Harry n’avait pas besoin de se justifier.

« Je sais. C’est bon maintenant. »


End file.
